Nederlandese-Interlingua/b
ba ZN :1 (ontlasting) cacata, (urine) pipi :'-- doen' = facer cacata/pipi :2''' :'''zonder boe of -- te zeggen = sin dicer un sol parola ba! VW :1''' bah! '''baadje ZN :1''' jaco :'''op zijn -- krijgen = esser bastonate baai ZN :1''' (GEOGR) baia, golfo :'''de Engelse kust heeft vele --en = le costa de Anglaterra ha multe baias :2''' tabaco de Maryland, sorta de tabaco a/de/pro pipa '''baaierd ZN :1''' chaos, confusion '''baaitabak ZN :1''' Zie: '''baai-2 baak ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) boia :(FIG) '''hij was voor mij een -- op de levenszee = ille esseva pro me un boia super le mar del vita :2''' (LANDM) picchetto, jalon '''baakaflezing ZN :1''' (LANDM) (le) leger del distantia inter duo picchettos/jalones '''baakafstand ZN :1''' (LANDM) distantia inter duo picchettos/jalones '''baakzetten WW :1''' (SCHEEP) poner/mitter boias/un boia '''baal ZN :1 (zak) balla, sacco :'-- hooi' = balla de feno :'-- koffie' = balla de caffe :'-- rijst' = balla de ris :'-- tabak' = balla de tabaco :'-- katoen' = balla de coton :'--en koopwaar' = ballas de mercantia :'-- meel' = balla/sacco de farina :'-- suiker' = balla/sacco de sucro :(FIG) ergens de --en van hebben = esser disgustate de un cosa :2 (papiermaat) dece rismas, cinque milles folios Baäl ZN EIGN :1 (zonnegod) Baal baalgoed ZN :1''' jute (E) :'''2 merces in jute (E) baälsaanbidder ZN :1''' servitor de Baal, baalita '''baälsdienaar ZN :1''' Zie: '''baälsaanbidder Baälsdienst ZN :1''' culto de Baal '''Baälspriester ZN :1''' sacerdote/prestre de Baal '''baalzak ZN :1''' balla/sacco de jute (E) '''baan ZN :1''' (ASTRON) :-- van een planeet''' = orbita de un planeta :'-- geostationari' = geostationaire baan :'-- om de aarde' = orbita circumterrestre :elliptische --''' = orbita elliptic :'cirkelvormige --' = orbita circular :'''een -- om de aarde beschrijven = describer un orbita circum le terra :een cirkelvormige -- beschrijven = orbitar :een satelliet in zijn -- brengen = poner un satellite in orbita :geen volledige -- beschrijvend = suborbital :2''' (NAT) orbita :'''de --en van de elektronen = le orbitas del electrones :3 (aangelegde weg) via, cammino :'-- breken' = 1. (LETT) aperir se un passage, 2. (FIG) aperir nove vias :iemand ruim -- geven = dar carta blanc a un persona :dit is van de --''' = isto ha passate al historia :'''op de lange -- schuiven = differer, morar/ajornar al calendas grec, eternisar, tergiversar :4 (van kogel/raket etc.) trajectoria :rechtlijnige --''' = trajectoria rectilinee :'''5 (LUCHTV) pista :6''' (SPORT) pista :'snelle --' = pista rapide :'''7 (werkkring) function, placia, empleo, occupation, job (E), posto :tijdelijke --''' = empleo temporari :'''ondergeschikt --tje = empleo subalterne :goed/vet --tje = empleo lucrative :de beste --tjes = le melior postos :zonder vaste --''' = sin empleo fixe :'''iemand een -- bezorgen = procurar un empleo a un persona :zijn -- verliezen = perder su placia :een -- vinden voor = placiar :8''' (strook op ijs/sneeuw) pista :'''9 (strook stof/behang) banda :10 (van kledingstuk) pannello baanbrekend BN :1''' que aperi un nove via, innovator, initiator :--e onderzoekingen''' = recercas/investigationes innovator/innovative :'-- zijn' = facer epocha baanbreker ZN :1''' pionero, initiator, novator, innovator, precursor, protagonista '''baancommissaris ZN :1 (bijv. van een ijsbaan) commissario de pista baanderij ZN :1''' corderia '''baanfiets ZN :1''' bicycletta de pista '''baanherstel ZN :1''' creation de nove postos de travalio/labor '''baanhoek ZN :1''' angulo de trajectoria '''baanloos BN :1''' disoccupate, sin empleo '''baanrace ZN :1''' cursa super pista '''baanrechter ZN :1''' Zie: '''baancommissaris baanrecord ZN :1''' record (E) del pista '''baanrenner ZN :1''' cyclista super pista '''baanruimer ZN :1''' Zie: '''baanveger baanschouwer ZN :1''' (SPOORW) inspector del linea ferroviari '''baanschuiver ZN :1''' (SPOORW) chassapetras {sj} '''baansnelheid ZN :1''' velocitate de trajectoria '''baanspin ZN :1''' (NAT) spin (E) de orbita '''baansport ZN :1''' sport (E) de pista '''baanvak ZN :1''' section de linea/de via '''baanvegen WW :1 (mbt ijsbaan) mundar le pista baanveger ZN :1 (mbt ijsbaan) mundapista(s) baanvergelijking ZN :1''' equation del trajectoria '''baanvlak ZN :1''' plano orbital '''baanvlucht ZN :1''' volo orbital '''baanwachter ZN :1''' guardavia, guardalinea '''baanwachtershuisje ZN :1''' casetta/guarita de guardavia/guardalinea '''baanwachterswoning ZN :1''' casa de guardavia/guardalinea '''baanwedstrijd ZN :1''' cursa (cyclistic) super pista '''baanwerker ZN :1''' obrero de ferrovias '''baanwijs BN :1''' :'''iemand -- maken = metter un persona al currente baar ZN :1 (staaf edelmetaal) barra, lingoto :'-- goud' = barra/lingoto de auro :2 (draagtoestel) lectiera :3 (golf) unda :de woeste --en = le undas salvage :de --en der levenszee = le periculos menaciante :4''' (HERALD) barra :'''5 (lijkbaar) feretro baar BN :1''' :-- geld''' = moneta contante/liquide, numerario :overmaking in -- geld = invio/remissa in moneta contante, invio in species :2''' :--e leugen''' = pur mentita baarbalans ZN :1''' balancia pro lingotos de auro '''baard ZN :1''' barba :'volle --' = barba integre :'ruige --' = barba hirsute :'woeste --' = barba inculte :'valse --' = barba facticie :'met --' = barbate, barbute :'zonder --' = sin barba, imberbe :'''een -- krijgen = barbar :een -- laten staan = lassar crescer le barba, barbar :om 's keizers -- spelen = jocar pro le honor :de -- in de keel hebben = cambiar le voce :2''' (PLANTK) arista :'''3 (van walvis) fanon baardaap ZN :1''' macaco '''baardbrandertje ZN :1''' Zie: '''neuswarmertje baarddracht ZN :1''' ordinantia del barba '''baarddrager ZN :1''' homine con barba '''baardeloos BN :1''' disbarbate, sin barba, (ook FIG) imberbe :-- gezicht''' = visage/facie sin barba baardgier ZN :1''' gypeto/vulture barbate/barbute '''baardgras ZN :1''' polypogon :'Indisch --' = spicanardo '''baardgroei ZN :1''' (crescita del) barba :'dichte --' = barba spisse :'overmatige --' = hirsutismo '''baardhaar ZN :1''' pilo de barba '''baardig BN :1''' barbate, barbute '''baardman ZN :1''' homine con (grande) barba, homine barbate/barbute, barbato, barbuto '''baardmos ZN :1''' usnea barbate '''baardrager ZN :1''' portator de lectiera, '''(van lijkbaar) portator de feretro baardrob ZN :1''' erignatho barbate '''baardscheerder ZN :1''' barbero '''baardschimmel ZN :1''' eczema facial, sycosis '''baardschurft ZN :1''' scabie '''baardvin ZN :1''' Zie: '''baardschimmel baardwalvis ZN :1''' mysticeto '''baardzeehond ZN :1''' Zie: '''baardrob baargeld ZN :1''' moneta liquide/contante, numerario '''baarkleed ZN :1''' drappo mortuari '''baarlijk BN :1 (zich onbedekt vertonend) nude :2''' :(FIG) '''de --e duivel = le diabolo personificate/incarnate/in persona :3''' :'''dit is --e nonsens = isto es pur nonsenso, isto es nonsenso absolute baarmoeder ZN :1''' utero, matrice :'van de --' = uterin :'uitzakking van de --' = prolapso del utero '''baarmoederbloeding ZN :1''' hemorrhagia uterin, metrorrhagia '''baarmoederextirpatie ZN :1''' hysterectomia '''baarmoedergezwel ZN :1''' tumor de utero '''baarmoederhals ZN :1''' collo/cervice uterin/del utero '''baarmoederhalskanker ZN :1''' cancere cervical/del collo/cervice uterin/del utero '''baarmoederholte ZN :1''' cavitate uterin '''baarmoederinvolutie ZN :1''' involution uterin '''baarmoederkanker ZN :1''' cancer uterin/del utero '''baarmoederkapje ZN :1''' pessario '''baarmoederkoek ZN :1''' placenta '''baarmoedermond ZN :1''' orificio/apertura del utero, bucca uterin '''baarmoederontsteking ZN :1''' inflammation del utero, metritis '''baarmoederring ZN :1''' pessario '''baarmoederslijmvlies ZN :1''' endometrio :'ontsteking van het --' = endometritis '''baarmoedersnede ZN :1''' hysterotomia '''baarmoederverzakking ZN :1''' prolapso uterin/del utero '''baarmoederwand ZN :1''' pariete uterin/del utero '''baarmoederziekte ZN :1''' maladia uterin '''baars ZN :1''' perca :'zwarte --' = perca nigre '''baarsachtig BN :1''' perciforme, percomorphe '''baarsachtigen ZN MV :1''' percomorphos '''baarshaak ZN :1''' hamo pro percos '''baarstoel ZN :1''' sedia de parto '''baarsvisser ZN :1''' piscator de percas '''baarsvisserij ZN :1''' pisca de percas '''baarvlies ZN :1''' (ANAT) annion '''baarzen WW :1''' piscar percas con canna '''baas ZN :1''' maestro, capite, chef (F) :-- van een hond''' = maestro de un can :iemand de -- blijven = dominar un persona :iemand de -- zijn = superar un persona :(beteugelen) de -- worden = jugular :moeilijkheden de -- worden = superar/vincer/surmontar difficultates :zijn hartstochten de -- blijven = resister a/vincer/maestrar su passiones :hier in huis is mijn vrouw de --''' = in iste casa mi spo(n)sa commanda :'eigen --' = laborator/travaliator independente :'''eigen -- zijn = esser independente, non depender de nemo, laborar/travaliar pro su proprie conto :2 (eigenaar) proprietario :3 (iemand die zeer bedreven is in iets) asse :4''' :(kanjer) een -- van een snoek''' = un lucio enorme baasachtig WW :1''' autoritari '''baat ZN :1 (nut, voordeel) beneficio, profito, utilitate, avantage :de gelegenheid te -- nemen = profitar del occasion :'-- vinden/hebben bij iets' = traher profito/beneficio de un cosa :dat komt hem te --''' = isto le da avantage :'''2 (geldelijk voordeel) profito, beneficio :'--en afwerpen' = dar profito/beneficio :ten --e van = a(l) profito/beneficio de :ten eigen --e = pro se ipse :kosten-batenanalyse = analyse (-ysis) costos-beneficios :3 (lichamelijke vooruitgang) (a)melioration :ik heb er -- bij gevonden = io es satisfacte del resultato baatbelasting ZN :1''' imposto super le beneficios '''baatziek BN :1''' Zie: '''baatzuchtig baatzucht ZN :1''' egoismo, interesse personal, aviditate, cupiditate, egocentricitate, egocentrismo '''baatzuchtig BN :1''' interessate, egoista, egoistic, cupide, avide, egocentric '''baatzuchtigheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''baatzucht baba ZN :1''' (CUL) baba '''babbel ZN :1 (mond) bucca, becco :zijn -- staat nooit stil = ille parla continuemente/sin arresto :hou je --! = tace! :2''' :'''een vlotte -- hebben = haber le parola facile, esser un bon parlator :3 (persoon) persona/typo loquace/garrule, garrulator, confabulator babbelaar ZN :1 (persoon) persona/typo loquace/garrule, garrulator, confabulator :2 (snoepje) bonbon, caramello (a base de butyro e sucro) babbelachtig WW :1''' garrule, loquace '''babbelarij ZN :1''' garrulada, confabulation '''babbelen WW :1 (veel praten) garrular, confabular :het --''' = garrulada, confabulation :'''2 (converseren) conversar babbelkous ZN :1''' femina loquace/garrule, garrulatrice '''babbelkousig BN :1''' garrule, loquace '''babbelpraatje ZN :1''' garrulada '''babbeltje ZN :1''' conversation (informal) :'''een -- maken met de nieuwe buurman = haber un conversation con le nove vicino babbelziek BN :1''' garrule, loquace '''babbelzucht ZN :1''' garrulitate, loquacitate '''Babel ZN EIGN :1''' Babel :'van --' = babelic :'de torenbouw van --' = le construction del turre de Babel '''Babels BN :1''' de Babel, babelic '''babesiosis, babesiose ZN :1 (ziekte bij honden en katten) babesiosis babipangang ZN :1''' babipangang (Ch) '''babiroesa ZN :1''' babirussa '''baboesje ZN :1 (soort oosterse slof) babucha {sj} baby ZN :1''' neonato, baby (E), bebe, infante '''babybeer ZN :1''' urso neonate '''babybroekje ZN :1''' (parve) pantalon(es) de bebe/de baby (E) '''babydoll ZN :1''' baby-doll (E), camisola '''babyfoon ZN :1''' babyphono '''babygoed ZN :1''' Zie: '''babykleertjes babygorilla ZN :1''' gorilla neonate '''babykamer ZN :1''' camera de baby (E)/bebe '''babykleertjes ZN MV :1''' vestimentos de bebe/baby (E) '''Babylon ZN EIGN :1''' Babylon :'de hangende tuinen van --' = le jardines suspendite de Babylon :'de hoer van --' = le prostituta de babylon '''Babylonië ZN EIGN :1''' Babylonia '''Babylonisch BN :1''' babylonian :--e ballingschap''' = captivitate babylonian/de Babylon :'--e spraakverwarring' = confusion babylonian babyolifant ZN :1''' elephante neonate '''babyoppas ZN :1''' Zie: '''babysitter babypiano ZN :1''' parve piano '''babysit ZN :1''' Zie: '''babysitter babysitten WW :1''' facer le baby-sitter (E) '''babysitter ZN :1''' baby-sitter (E), guarda de infantes '''babyvoeding ZN :1''' nutrimento/alimentos/alimentation pro le bebe/baby (E)/neonatos '''babyweegschaal ZN :1''' bascula pro bebes/babies (E), pesabebe '''babyzeehond ZN :1''' phoca neonate '''babyzeep ZN :1''' sapon pro babies (E)/bebes/neonatos '''babyzuigfles ZN :1''' biberon '''babyzwijntje ZN :1''' porco neonate '''baccalaureaat ZN :1''' baccalaureato '''baccalaureaatsgraad ZN :1''' grado de baccalaureato '''baccalaureus ZN :1''' baccalaureo '''baccarat ZN :1 (kaartspel) baccarat baccaratspeler ZN :1''' jocator de baccarat '''baccarattafel ZN :1''' tabula de baccarat '''bacchanalen ZN MV :1''' Zie: '''bacchanaliën bacchanaliën ZN MV :1''' festas bacchic, bacchanales, bacchanalia :'''de -- vieren = bacchar :2''' orgia tumultuose '''bacchanalisch BN :1''' bacchanal '''bacchante ZN :1 (priesteres van Bacchus) menade bacchantisch BN :1''' bacchic, bacchanal '''Bacchisch BN :1''' bacchic, bacchanal '''Bacchus ZN EIGN :1''' Baccho :'van --' = bacchic, bacchanal :'''aan -- offeren = facer libationes a Baccho :feest ter ere van --''' = bacchanal '''Bacchusbeeld ZN :1''' statua de Baccho '''Bacchusbroeder ZN :1''' Zie: '''dronkaard Bacchusfeesten ZN MV :1''' festas bacchic, bacchanales, bacchanalia '''Bacchuslied ZN :1''' canto bacchic '''Bacchuspriesteres ZN :1''' bacchante '''Bacchusstaf ZN :1''' thyrso '''bachtrompet ZN :1''' clarino '''bacil ZN :1 (staafvormige bacterie) bacillo :door --len veroorzaakt = bacillar :2 (bacterie) bacillo, bacterio, microbio bacillair BN :1''' bacillar :--e infectie''' = infection bacillar :'--e dysenterie' = dysenteria bacillar bacillencultuur ZN :1''' cultura de bacillos, bacillicultura '''bacillendragend BN :1''' bacillifere '''bacillendrager ZN :1''' portator de bacillos '''bacillendysenterie ZN :1''' dysenteria bacillar '''bacillenvrees ZN :1''' Zie: '''bacteriënvrees bacilliform BN :1''' bacilliforme, in forma de bacillo '''bacilvormig BN :1''' Zie: '''bacilliform back ZN :1''' (SPORT) defensor :--s''' = defensa backen WW :1''' (SPORT) esser le defensa, jocar in le defensa :'''2 (steunen) appoiar, sustener :3''' (MUZ) '''(begeleiden) accompaniar background ZN :1''' antecedentes '''background information ZN (ENGELS) :1''' Zie: '''achtergrondinformatie backhand ZN :1''' (TENNIS) backhand (E), colpo reverse '''backing ZN :1 (steun) appoio, susteno, sustenimento :2''' (MUZ) '''(begeleiding) accompaniamento backlash ZN :1 (mbt een tandrad) succussa :2 (reactie, terugwerking) reaction, resistentia backpacker ZN (ENGELS) :1''' Zie: '''rugzaktoerist back-up ZN :1''' back-up (E) '''baco ZN :1''' clave adjustabile/anglese '''bacon ZN :1''' lardo fumate, bacon (E) '''bacter(i)urie ZN :1''' bacter(i)uria '''bactericide BN :1''' bactericida, bactericidal '''bactericide ZN :1''' producto/agente bactericida, bactericida '''bacterie ZN :1''' bacterio, microbio :'''septische --n = bacterios septic :aërobe --''' = bacterio aerobie, aerobio '''bacteriecultuur ZN :1''' Zie: '''bacteriekweek bacteriedodend BN :1''' bactericida, bactericidal :-- middel''' = producto bactericida, bactericida bacterieel BN :1''' bacterial, bacterian :-- onderzoek''' = recercas bacterial :'--e waarnemingen' = observationes bacterial :'--e infecties' = infectiones bacterial/causate per bacterios :'--e corrosie' = corrosion bacterial bacteriefilter ZN :1''' filtro pro bacterios '''bacteriekweek ZN :1''' cultura bacterial/bacterian/bacteric/de bacterios '''bacteriëndodend BN :1''' antibacterial '''bacteriëndrager ZN :1''' portator/vector de bacterios '''bacteriënvrees ZN :1''' bacteriophobia '''bacteriënziekte ZN :1''' maladia causate per bacterios '''bacterievrij BN :1''' sin bacterios, sterile, sterilisate '''bacteriocide BN :1''' Zie: '''bactericide bacteriofaag ZN :1''' bacteriophago '''bacteriofagie ZN :1''' bacteriophagia '''bacteriofobie ZN :1''' bacteriophobia '''bacteriologie ZN :1''' bacteriologia, microbiologia '''bacteriologisch BN :1''' bacteriologic, microbic :-- onderzoek''' = recerca bacteriologic :'--e oorlog' = guerra bacteriologic :'--e wapens' = armas bacteriologic :'--e analyse' = analyse (-ysis) bacteriologic bacterioloog ZN :1''' bacteriologo, bacteriologista '''bacteriolyse ZN :1''' bacteriolyse (-ysis) '''bacteriolysine ZN :1''' bacteriolysina '''bacteriolytisch BN :1''' bacteriolytic '''bacterioscopie ZN :1''' bacterioscopia '''bacteriostase ZN :1''' bacteriostase '''bacteriostatisch WW :1''' bacteriostatic :-- antibioticum''' = antibiotico bacteriostatic bacteriotherapie ZN :1''' bacteriotherapia '''bacteriotoxine ZN :1''' bacteriotoxina '''B-acteur ZN :1''' actor de secunde categoria, actor inferior '''bad ZN :1''' banio, balneo :(hete of minerale) --en''' = banios, balneos :thermale --en = banios thermal :geneeskrachtige --en = banios medical :Turks --''' = banio turc :'''een -- klaarmaken = preparar un banio :een -- geven = baniar :een kind in -- doen = baniar un infante :een -- nemen, in -- gaan = prender un banio, baniar se :2''' (SCHEI, TECHN) banio :'''3 (badkuip) alveo/cupa de banio, banio :het -- vol laten lopen = plenar le banio :4 (zwembad) piscina badartikelen ZN MV :1''' articulos de banio '''badborstel ZN :1''' brossa de banio '''badcabine ZN :1''' Zie: '''badhokje badcel ZN :1''' Zie: '''badhokje badderen WW :1 (van kinderen) jocar in le aqua baddoek ZN :1''' Zie: '''badhanddoek baddokter ZN :1''' medico balneari '''baden WW :1 (een bad geven) baniar, (een bad nemen) baniar se :een kind --''' = baniar un infante :'het --' = banio, balneo :-- in zijn bloed''' = baniar se in su (proprie) sanguine :in weelde --''' = natar in le abundantia '''bader ZN :1''' baniator '''badgast ZN :1''' baniator '''badge ZN :1''' badge (A), insignia '''badgeiser ZN :1''' geyser de banio '''badgelegenheid ZN :1''' loco pro baniar '''badgoed ZN :1''' Zie: '''badkleding badhanddoek ZN :1''' toalia de banio '''badhandje ZN :1''' guanto pro lavar '''badhokje ZN :1''' cabina/cubiculo de banio/de ducha {sj} '''badhotel ZN :1''' hotel (F) balneari '''badhuis ZN :1''' (OUDH) thermas :'''2 establimento/casa de banios (public), banio public badiaan ZN :1''' badiana '''badineren WW :1''' Zie: '''gekscheren badinrichting ZN :1''' establimento/casa de banios (public) :'open --' = banio al aere libere '''badjas ZN :1''' Zie: '''badmantel badjuffrouw ZN :1''' superintendente (feminin) del banio '''badkachel ZN :1''' estufa/calefactor de banio '''badkachel ZN :1''' estufa pro le calefaction del aqua (del banio) '''badkamer ZN :1''' camera/sala de banio '''badkamerameublement ZN :1''' mobiliario de camera/sala de banio '''badkamerartikelen ZN MV :1''' articulos pro le camera/sala de banio '''badkamerdeur ZN :1''' porta del camera/sala de banio '''badkamereczeem ZN :1''' Zie: '''zwemmerseczeem badkamerkachel ZN :1''' estufa del camera/sala de banio '''badkamerkrukje ZN :1''' scabello de camera/sala de banio '''badkamermeubel ZN :1''' mobile de camera/sala de banio '''badkamerverwarming ZN :1''' calefaction del camera/sala de banio '''badkamervloer ZN :1''' pavimento (del camera/sala) del banio '''badkleding ZN :1''' vestimentos de banio '''badkoets ZN :1''' cabina de banio rolante '''badkostuum ZN :1''' costume de banio '''badkuip ZN :1''' alveo/cupa de banio '''badkuur ZN :1''' cura thermal/balneari, balneotherapia '''badlaken ZN :1''' drappo de banio, toalia de banio '''badlamp ZN :1''' lampa de banio '''badmantel ZN :1''' sortita/roba de banio '''badmat ZN :1''' matta/tapis (F)/tapete de banio '''badmeester ZN :1''' superintendente del banio '''badminton ZN :1''' badminton (E) :-- spelen''' = jocar al badminton/al volante badmintonbal ZN :1''' volante '''badmintonclub ZN :1''' club (E) de badminton (E) '''badmintonkampioen ZN :1''' campion de badminton (E) '''badmintonkampioenschap ZN :1''' campionato de badminton (E) '''badmintonnen WW :1''' jocar al badminton (E)/al volante '''badmintonner ZN :1''' jocator de badminton (E) '''badmintonspeler ZN :1''' Zie: '''badmintonner badmintonwedstrijd ZN :1''' match (E)/partita de badminton (E) '''badmode ZN :1''' moda del baniatores '''badmuts ZN :1''' bonetto/cofia/tocca de banio '''badolie ZN :1''' oleo de banio '''badpak ZN :1''' costume de banio '''badplaats ZN :1 (aan zee) station balneari, (bij bron) station thermal badschoen ZN :1''' scarpa/calceo de banio '''badschuim ZN :1''' scuma/spuma de banio '''badseizoen ZN :1''' saison (F) balneari/de(l) banio(s) '''badslip ZN :1''' slip (E) de banio '''badslipper ZN :1''' calceolo de banio '''badspons ZN :1''' spongia de banio '''badstoel ZN :1''' sedia de banio :'''2 sedia de plagia badstof ZN :1''' texito spongia '''badstof BN :1''' de texito spongia :'''een -- broekje = un slip (E) de texito spongia badstoffen BN :1''' de texito spongia '''badstrand ZN :1''' plagia '''badtas ZN :1''' sacco de banio '''badteil ZN :1''' Zie: '''badkuip badthermometer ZN :1''' thermometro de banio '''badverwarming ZN :1''' calefaction de banio '''badwater ZN :1''' aqua de banio :'''het kind met het -- wegwerpen = monstrar/facer troppo de zelo badzeep ZN :1''' sapon pro le/de banio '''badzout ZN :1''' sal de banio '''bagage ZN :1 (reisgoed) bagage :lichte --''' = bagage legier :'vrachtvrije --' = bagage gratuite :'''2 (FIG) bagage, cognoscentias, cognoscimentos :iemands culturele --''' = le bagage cultural de un persona :'''zijn wetenschappelijke -- is practisch nihil = su bagage scientific es quasi nulle bagageaanhanger ZN :1''' portabagages '''bagageafdeling ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagebergplaats bagageband ZN :1 (bijv. op vlieghaven) carosello (rotative) bagagebergplaats ZN :1''' deposito de bagages, consigna '''bagagebewijs ZN :1''' ticket (E)/bulletin/billet de bagage(s) '''bagagebiljet ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagebewijs bagagebureau ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagedepot bagagecontrole ZN :1''' controlo de bagages '''bagagedepot ZN :1''' deposito de bagages, consigna '''bagagedrager ZN :1''' portabagages '''bagagekar ZN :1''' carro de/pro bagages '''bagagekluis ZN :1''' consigna automatic '''bagagelabel ZN :1''' etiquetta {kè} de bagages '''bagagelijst ZN :1''' lista de bagages '''bagagemandje ZN :1''' paniero de bicycletta '''bagagemeester ZN :1''' chef (F) del bagages '''bagagenet ZN :1''' rete a/de/pro bagages, portabagages '''bagagepunt ZN :1 (in tent) apside pro bagages bagagereçu ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagebewijs bagagerek ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagenet bagagerijtuig ZN :1''' Zie: '''bagagewagen bagageruim ZN :1''' cala a/de bagages '''bagageruimte ZN :1 (in auto) coffro a/de(l) bagages bagagespin ZN :1''' tenditor pro bagages '''bagagetrein ZN :1''' traino de bagages '''bagageverzekering ZN :1''' assecurantia de bagages '''bagagewagen ZN :1''' wagon/furgon de bagages '''bagagezak ZN :1''' sacco pro bagages '''bagasse ZN :1''' bagasse '''bagatel ZN :1''' bagatella, minutia, cosa insignificante, futilitate '''bagatelle ZN :1''' (MUZ) bagatelle (F) '''bagatelliseren WW :1''' bagatellisar, minimisar, trivialisar :'het --' = bagatellisation, minimisation :'het belang van de gebeurtenis --' = minimisar le importantia del evento '''bagatellisering ZN :1''' bagatellisation, minimisation '''bagger ZN :1''' fango, limo '''baggeraar ZN :1''' persona qui draga, dragator '''baggerbak ZN :1''' Zie: '''baggeremmer baggerbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa/compania de dragage '''baggerbeugel ZN :1''' draga de mano '''baggerdreg ZN :1''' Zie: '''baggerbeugel baggereiland ZN :1''' draga flottante, platteforma de dragage '''baggeremmer ZN :1''' situla de dragage '''baggeren WW :1''' dragar :'het --' = dragage :'''2 (mbt turf) excavar, extraher :turf --''' = excavar/extraher turba/turfa :'''3 (waden) vadar :wij moesten door de modder --''' = nos debeva vadar in le fango '''baggerlaars ZN :1''' botta alte '''baggermaatschappij ZN :1''' interprisa/compania de dragage '''baggermachine ZN :1''' draga '''baggermolen ZN :1''' draga flottante, dragator '''baggerpomp ZN :1''' pumpa de dragage '''baggerschip ZN :1''' nave de dragage '''baggerschuit ZN :1''' gabarra de dragage '''baggerturf ZN :1''' turba/turfa extrahite/excavate/dragate '''baggervet BN :1''' multo grasse '''baggerwerk ZN :1''' dragage '''baggerwerken ZN MV :1''' labores de dragage, dragages '''baggerwerktuig ZN :1''' draga '''baggerzuiger ZN :1''' draga de suction '''bagijn ZN :1''' Zie: '''begijn bagijnhof ZN :1''' Zie: '''begijnhof bah ZN :1 (urine) pipi :2 (ontlasting) cacata bah! TW :1''' bah! '''bahaïsme ZN :1''' bahaismo '''Bahama's ZN EIGN MV :1''' Bahamas '''Bahama-eilanden ZN MV :1''' Bahamas '''Bahamiaan ZN :1''' bahamiano '''Bahamiaans BN :1''' bahamian '''Bahasa Indonesia ZN :1 (taal) Bahasa Indonesia bahco ZN :1''' Zie: '''baco Bahrein ZN :1''' Bahrein '''Bahreins BN :1''' de Bahrein :'''de --e munteenheid is de dinar = le unitate monetari de Bahrein es le dinar Bailey ZN EIGN :1''' Bailey '''baileybrug ZN :1''' ponte Bailey '''bain-marie ZN :1''' banio-maria :'''iets au -- bereiden = preparar alco al banio-maria baisse ZN :1''' (BEURS) bassa, cadita del precio(s) :à la --''' = à la baisse (F), al bassa, bassista baisseaankoop ZN :1''' compra de bassa '''baissebeweging ZN :1''' movimento al bassa '''baissemarkt ZN :1''' mercato de bassa '''baissepositie ZN :1''' position de bassa '''baissepremie ZN :1''' premio de bassa '''baissespeculant ZN :1''' speculator al bassa, bassista '''baissespeculatie ZN :1''' speculation al bassa '''baissestemming ZN :1''' tendentia al bassa '''baissetransactie ZN :1''' transaction de bassa '''baisseverkoop ZN :1''' vendita de bassa '''baissier ZN :1''' Zie: '''baissespeculant bajadère ZN :1 (tempeldanseres) bayadera bajes ZN :1''' prision, carcere '''bajesboot ZN :1''' nave prision '''bajesklant ZN :1''' delinquente, criminal '''bajonet ZN :1''' bayonetta '''bajonetaanval ZN :1''' attacco/carga al bayonetta '''bajonetboom ZN :1''' yucca '''bajonetfitting ZN :1''' Zie: '''bajonetsluiting bajonetgevecht ZN :1''' combatto al bayonetta '''bajonetschede ZN :1''' vaina de bayonetta '''bajonetschermen ZN :1''' scherma a bayonetta '''bajonetsluiting ZN :1''' clausura/fixation a bayonetta '''bajonetsteek ZN :1''' colpo de bayonetta '''bajonetvatting ZN :1''' Zie: '''bajonetsluiting bak ZN :1''' recipiente, cisterna, bassino, cupa, cassa, alveo, vasculo, vaso :'''in --ken doen = invasar :2''' (PEJ) grande auto :'''3 (mop) burla :een -- vertellen = lancear un burla :4 (gevangenis) prision, carcere :5''' :'''aan de -- komen = trovar un labor/travalio bakaal ZN :1''' anguilla pro frir/friger '''bakbanaan ZN :1''' banana pro cocer '''bakbeest ZN :1''' animal/objecto enorme, monstro, colosso :'''een -- van een kast = un armario enorme bakblik ZN :1''' placa de pastisseria '''bakbokking ZN :1''' haringo legiermente fumate '''bakboord ZN :1''' babordo '''bakboordlicht ZN :1''' luce/lumine/foco de babordo '''bakboordmotor ZN :1''' motor de babordo '''bakboordzijde ZN :1''' latere de babordo, babordo '''bakeliet ZN :1''' bakelite '''bakelieten BN :1''' de bakelite '''baken ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) '''(boei) boia :2 (vuurtoren) pharo :3 (stok) jalon :(FIG) de --s zijn verzet = le situation ha cambiate bakenen WW :1''' (SCHEEP) provider de/poner boias/pharos :'''2 (met stokken) jalonar bakenlicht ZN :1''' luce/lumine de boia '''bakenlijn ZN :1''' linea de boia '''bakenstok ZN :1''' jalon :--ken zetten''' = jalonar :het zetten van --ken = jalonamento bakenwezen ZN :1''' servicio del pharos '''baker ZN :1''' obstetrice '''bakeren WW :1''' guardar un infante neonate/un neonato :'''heet gebakerd zijn = haber un character irascibile bakergeld ZN :1''' salario del obstetrice '''bakermat ZN :1''' (FIG) patria, (pais de) origine, fonte :'''de -- van de filmkunst = le pais de origine del arte cinematographic :van de -- af = desde le plus tenere infantia bakerpenning ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakergeld bakerpraatje ZN :1 (geroddel) commatrage :'--s rondstrooien/verkopen' = commatrar bakersprookje ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakerpraatje bakfiets ZN :1''' tricyclo de carga '''bakharing ZN :1''' haringo fresc '''bakje ZN :1 (huurrijtuig) fiacre :2''' :-- koffie''' = tassa de caffe bakkebaarden ZN MV :1''' barbas lateral/genal '''bakkeleien WW :1 (vechten) batter se, combatter, luctar, rixar, (twisten) disputar bakken WW :1 (gaar maken in de oven) cocer (in le furno) :brood --''' = cocer pan :'''2 (in vet bereiden) rostir, frir, friger :het --''' = rostimento, fritura :'aardappelen --' = friger patatas :'''3 (door verhitting hard laten worden) cocer :klei --''' = cocer argilla '''bakkenist ZN :1 (meerijder in het zijspan) persona qui va in le sidecar (E) :2''' radioamator '''bakker ZN :1 (broodbakker) panetero :er zijn maar enkele --s in deze buurt = le paneteros son rar in iste quartiero :2 (winkel) paneteria bakkerij ZN :1''' paneteria '''bakkerij-artikelen ZN MV :1''' articulos de paneteria '''bakkerijmachine ZN :1''' machina de paneteria '''bakkerijprodukt ZN :1''' producto de paneteria '''bakkerijtentoonstelling ZN :1''' exposition de productos de paneteria '''bakkersbedrijf ZN :1''' commercio de un panetero :'''2 (zaak) paneteria bakkersbroek ZN :1''' pantalon(es) de panetero '''bakkerseczeem ZN :1''' eczema de panetero '''bakkersgast ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakkersknecht bakkersgilde ZN :1''' guilda/corporation del paneteros '''bakkersgist ZN :1''' levatura de pan/de panification '''bakkerskar ZN :1''' carro/carretta de panetero '''bakkersknecht ZN :1''' garson (de) panetero '''bakkersleerling ZN :1''' apprentisse (de) panetero '''bakkersmand ZN :1''' corbe de panetero '''bakkersoven ZN :1''' furno de panetero '''bakkersschop ZN :1''' pala de panetero '''bakkersschotel ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakkersschop bakkerstor ZN :1''' blatta '''bakkerstrog ZN :1''' recipiente pro impastar '''bakkersvrouw ZN :1''' panetera '''bakkerswagen ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakkerskar bakkerswinkel ZN :1''' paneteria '''bakkerszaak ZN :1''' paneteria '''bakkes ZN :1 (gezicht) facie :2 (mond) bucca :houd je --! = claude tu bucca!, tace! bakkie ZN :1 (aanhangwagentje) remolco :2''' radioemissor (de amateur (F)) :'''3 :'-- koffie/leut' = tassa de caffe bakkruid ZN :1 (sleutelbloem) primula :2 (pijpbloem) arislochia baklap ZN :1''' trencho {sj} de bove (pro rostir/frir/friger) '''baklicht ZN :1''' Zie: '''bakboordslicht baklucht ZN :1''' odor de fritura '''bakmeel ZN :1''' farina (panificabile) :'zelfrijzend --' = farina con levatura '''bako ZN :1''' Zie: '''baco bakoven ZN :1''' furno '''bakpan ZN :1''' fritoria, frigitoria '''bakplaat ZN :1''' placa de furno '''bakpoeder ZN :1''' levatura chimic/in pulvere, pulvere de levatura '''bakschelp ZN :1''' (DIERK) tridacna '''bakschol ZN :1''' platessa pro frir/friger '''baksel ZN :1 (het gebakkene) lo que on ha cocite/frite/frigite/rostite, producto del paneteria :2 (hoeveelheid die in de oven gebakken wordt) furnata bakspel ZN :1''' trictrac '''bakspier ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) tangon '''baksteen ZN :1''' bricca :'''een uit rode -- opgetrokken gebouw = un edificio de briccas rubie :zinken als een --''' = affundar se como un petra '''baksteenarchitectuur ZN :1''' architectura con briccas '''baksteenbouw ZN :1''' construction in/con briccas '''baksteenbouwwerk ZN :1''' Zie: '''baksteenbouw baksteenconstructie ZN :1''' Zie: '''baksteenbouw baksteenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de briccas, briccheria '''baksteenfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de briccas '''baksteenformaat ZN :1''' formato de bricca '''baksteenindustrie ZN :1''' industria de briccas '''baksteenmetselwerk ZN :1''' masoneria de briccas '''baksteenrelief ZN :1''' relievo de briccas '''bakstenen BN :1''' de bricca(s) :-- huis''' = casa de briccas baktemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura de cocer/rostir/frir/friger '''baktong ZN :1''' solea pro frir/friger '''baktrog ZN :1''' recipiente pro impastar, alveo de impastar '''bakvet ZN :1''' grassia de cocina/pro frir/a frir/pro friger/a friger '''bakvis ZN :1 (vis om te bakken) pisce pro le fritura, (gebakken vis) pisce frite :2 (jong meisje) adolescenta, juvenetta bakvissentaal ZN :1''' linguage de adolescentas '''bakvorm ZN :1''' forma/modulo a/de pastisseria '''bakzeilhalen WW :1 (terugkrabbelen) retirar se bakzootje ZN :1''' fritura '''bal ZN :1 (kleine bal) balla :met de -- gooien = lancear le balla :de -- missen/misslaan/mistrappen = mancar le balla :met de -- spelen = jocar al balla :2 (grote bal) ballon :met de -- spelen = jocar al ballon :aan de -- zijn = tener le ballon :de -- aanspelen/doorspelen = passar le ballon :de -- terugspelen = reinviar le ballon :de -- in het net trappen = inviar/tirar le ballon in le rete :de bal missen/misslaan/mistrappen = mancar le ballon :de bal miste het doel = le ballon ha mancate le goal (E) :3 (tot een ronde bol gevormde massa) bolla, bolletta :'- gehakt' = bolletta de carne hachate {sj} :'- garen' = bolla/pelota de filo :4''' (ANAT, PLANTK, etc.) glomere :'''5 (testikel) testiculo, colion :6 (persoon) snob (E), posator :7 (van de hand) eminentia thenar :8 (danspartij) ballo :gecostumeerd --''' = ballo costumate :-- in de open lucht''' = ballo campestre :gemaskerd --''' = ballo mascate/de mascaras :'''een -- geven = dar un ballo :9''' :(BILJ) 'rode --' = carambola :'''een -- maken = facer un carambola Balaam ZN EIGN :1''' Balaam '''balalaïka ZN :1''' balalaika ® '''balalaïkamuziek ZN :1''' musica de balalaika ® '''balalaïkaorkest ZN :1''' orchestra de balalaika ® '''balanceerlijn ZN :1''' corda de balanciamento '''balanceerstok ZN :1 (van koorddanser) pertica de balanciamento, balanciero, contrapeso balanceren WW :1 (zich in evenwicht houden) balanciar, tener se in equilibrio :op het slappe koord --''' = balanciar super le corda laxe :'op de rand van een bankroet --' = esser al bordo/orlo del bancarupta :'''2 (TECHN) (wielen) balanciar, equilibrar :3 (besluiteloos zijn) hesitar, vacillar, dubitar, esser indecise :tussen twee meningen --''' = hesitar inter duo opiniones differente '''balancering ZN :1''' balanciamento, equilibration '''balanitis ZN :1''' balanitis, eikelontsteking '''balans ZN :1''' (HAND) balancio :'het actief en het passief van een --' = le activo e le passivo de un balancio :-- die een tekort aanwijst''' = balancio deficitari :fiscale --''' = balancio fiscal :'voorlopige --' = balancio provisori :'verkorte --' = extracto de balancio :'''de -- opmaken = establir/facer le balancio, (FIG) analysar le situation :de -- afsluiten = clauder le balancio :2 (weegschaal) balancia :Romeinse --''' = balancia roman :'analytische --' = balancia analytic :'nauwkeurige --' = balancia fidel :'gevoelige --' = balancia sensibile :'gevoeligheid van een --' = sensibilitate de un balancia :'het ijken van de --' = le controlo del balancia :'wijzer van de --' = agulia del balancia :'''3 (evenwicht) balancia, equilibrio :akoestische --''' = balancia acustic :'''in -- zijn = esser in balancia/in equilibrio :iets in -- houden = mantener un cosa in equilibrio :uit -- raken = perder le equilibrio :hydrostatische --''' = balancia hydrostatic '''balansanalyse ZN :1''' analyse (-yis) de balancio '''balansarm ZN :1''' bracio de balancia '''balansas ZN :1''' axe de balancia '''balansboek ZN :1''' libro de balancios '''balanscijfers ZN MV :1''' cifras de balancio '''balanscontrole ZN :1''' controlo de balancio '''balansjuk ZN :1''' jugo de balancia '''balanskraan ZN :1''' grue a balancia '''balansopruiming ZN :1''' liquidation total del inventario '''balansschakelaar ZN :1''' push-pull (E) '''balanstransformator ZN :1''' transformator de balancia '''balansuitverkoop ZN :1''' Zie: '''balansopruiming balansveer ZN :1 (in uurwerk) spiral balanswaarde ZN :1''' valor in balancio, valor de inventario '''balanus ZN :1 (soort zeepok) balano balata ZN :1''' balata '''balata-industrie ZN :1''' industria de balata '''balatazool ZN :1''' solea de balata '''balatazweep ZN :1''' flagello de balata '''balatum ZN :1''' balata '''balbehandeling ZN :1''' (SPORT) technica '''balbeheersing ZN :1''' Zie: '''balcontrole balbezit ZN :1''' (SPORT) possession del ballon/balla '''balboa ZN :1 (munteenheid van Panama) balboa balboekje ZN :1''' libretto/carnet (F) de ballo, programma del dansas '''balcontact ZN :1''' (SPORT) contacto con le ballon/balla '''balcontrole ZN :1''' (SPORT) controlo del ballon/balla '''baldadig BN :1''' vandalic '''baldadigheid ZN :1''' (acto(s) de) vandalismo '''baldakijn ZN :1''' baldachino '''baldakijngraf ZN :1''' tumba a baldachino '''Balearen ZN EIGN MV :1''' Baleares '''balein ZN :1 (van korset, paraplu) balena :2 (van walvis) fanon baleinen BN :1''' de osso de balena, de balena '''baleinkorset ZN :1''' corset (F) con balenas '''baleinwalvis ZN :1''' mysticeto '''balen WW :1''' esser disgustate :'''ze baalt van haar werk = illa es disgustate de su labor/travalio :'--d ging ze weg' = illa partiva con mal humor balg ZN :1''' (FOTO, etc.) folle '''balgevoel ZN :1''' Zie: '''balbehandeling balgewaad ZN :1''' costume/vestimentos de ballo '''balgpomp ZN :1''' pumpa a folle '''balhoofd ZN :1 (kogelgewricht) juncto/junctura spheric/a sphera :2 (mbt fiets) testa de furca :3''' (ANAT, FOTO) rotula '''Bali ZN EIGN :1''' Bali '''balie ZN :1 (toonbank) reception :2 (lening) balustrada, parapetto :3''' (JUR) barra :'''4 (rechtbank) tribunal, corte baliebediende ZN :1''' Zie: '''balie-employé balie-employé ZN :1''' receptionista '''baliefunctie ZN :1''' function de receptionista '''baliekluiven WW :1''' esser otiose '''baliekluiver ZN :1''' Zie: '''leegloper baliemedewerker ZN :1''' Zie: '''balie-employé baliepersoneel ZN :1''' personal del reception '''baliewelsprekendheid ZN :1''' eloquentia de barra/del advocatos '''Balinees ZN :1 (bewoner) balinese :2 (taal) balinese Balinees BN :1''' balinese '''baljapon ZN :1''' Zie: '''baljurk baljurk ZN :1''' habito/roba de ballo '''baljuw ZN :1''' bailivo, bailo '''balk ZN :1''' trabe, trave :'ijzeren --' = trabe/trave de ferro :'huis met gouden --' = casa hypothecate :'''het geld over de -- gooien = dispensar multe moneta :2''' (TECHN) arbore :'''3 (WISK) parallelepipedo rectangule :4 (notenblak) pentagramma :5 (rechte band) banda, linea :er lopen --en over het beeld = bandas transversa le imagine :6 (rangonderscheiding) galon Balkan ZN :1 (gebergte) Balkanes :van de --''' = balkanic :'''2 (gebied) peninsula del Balkanes Balkanbewoner ZN :1''' habitante del Balkanes '''balkanisatie ZN :1''' balkanisation '''balkaniseren WW :1 (opsplitsen) balkanisar :het --''' = balkanisation '''balkanisering ZN :1''' Zie: '''balkanisatie balkanistiek ZN :1''' balkanistica '''balkanker ZN :1''' ancora de trabe/trave '''Balkanoorlogen ZN MV :1''' guerras balkanic '''Balkanschiereiland ZN EIGN :1''' Peninsula balkanic/del Balkanes '''Balkanstaten ZN MV :1''' Statos balkanic, Balkanes '''balkapsel ZN :1''' pectinatura pro le ballo '''balken WW :1''' bramar, critar '''balkenhaven ZN :1''' porto del ligno '''balkhoofd ZN :1''' (BOUWK) mutulo '''balkhout ZN :1''' ligno pro trabes/traves '''balkkop ZN :1''' Zie: '''balkhoofd balkon ZN :1 (van huis) balcon :2 (in schouwburg) balcon :3 (in bus/tram/trein) platteforma balkondeur ZN :1''' porta del balcon '''balkonhek ZN :1''' grillia de balcon '''balkonkamer ZN :1''' camera con balcon '''balkonplaats ZN :1 (in theater) placia al balcon balkonplant ZN :1''' planta pro le balcon '''balkonraam ZN :1''' fenestra de balcon '''balkonvenster ZN :1''' Zie: '''balkonraam balkostuum ZN :1''' costume/vestimentos de ballo '''balkspiraal ZN :1''' (ASTRON) galaxia spiral/a spiral '''ballade ZN :1''' ballada '''balladedichter ZN :1''' poeta de balladas '''balladevorm ZN :1''' forma de ballada '''ballast ZN :1''' ballast, last, (FIG) bagage inutile, peso morte :-- innemen''' = prender ballast/last :van -- voorzien = lastar :'-- uit een schip laden' = discargar ballast :2''' (SPOORW) ballast :'''met -- bedekken = ballastar ballastbed ZN :1''' terrapleno, ballast '''ballasten WW :1''' (SCHEEP) '''(van ballast voorzien) lastar :2''' (SPOORW) '''(ballast aanbrengen) ballastar ballastreis ZN :1''' viage sin carga '''ballaststof ZN :1 (mbt voedsel) materias non digestibile :2''' (FARM) excipiente '''ballasttank ZN :1''' tank (E) de last (liquide) '''ballastwater ZN :1''' aqua de last '''ballastzak ZN :1 (van luchtballon) sacco de last ballen WW :1 (met de bal spelen) jocar al ballon/al balla :2''' :'zijn vuisten --' = serrar/clauder le pugnos '''ballenjongen ZN :1''' collector de ballones/ballas '''ballenmeisje ZN :1''' collectrice de ballones/ballas '''ballenvanger ZN :1''' rete (de protection) '''ballerina ZN :1''' ballerina '''ballerino ZN :1''' ballerino '''ballet ZN :1''' ballet (F) :'modern --' = ballet moderne :'klassiek --' = ballet classic :'''het -- van de Parijse Opera = le ballet del Opera de Paris :aan -- doen = facer ballet :een -- uitvoeren = exequer/representar un ballet balletdanser ZN :1''' ballerino, dansator de ballet (F) '''balletdanseres ZN :1''' ballerina, dansatora de ballet '''balletfilm ZN :1''' film (E) de ballet (F) '''balletgezelschap ZN :1''' compania de ballet (F) '''balletgroep ZN :1''' gruppo de ballet (F) '''balletje ZN :1''' grano, bolletta :'''een -- ergens over opgooien = alluder un cosa, tastar le terreno balletjessoep ZN :1''' suppa con bollettas '''balletkunst ZN :1''' choreographia '''balletleider ZN :1''' Zie: '''balletmeester balletles ZN :1''' lection de ballet (F) '''balletmeester ZN :1''' maestro/director de ballet (F) '''balletmuziek ZN :1''' musica de ballet (F) '''balletonderricht ZN :1''' instruction de ballet (F) '''balletopera ZN :1''' opera ballet (F) '''balletorkest ZN :1''' orchestra de ballet (F) '''balletrokje ZN :1''' gonnella de ballet (F), tutu '''balletschoen ZN :1''' scarpino '''balletschool ZN :1''' schola de ballet (F) '''balletstijl ZN :1''' stilo de ballet (F) :'klassieke --' = stilo classic de ballet '''balletsuite ZN :1''' suite (F) de ballet (F) '''balling ZN :1''' exiliato, proscripto, expatriato '''ballingschap ZN :1''' bannimento, exilio, expatriation :'zelfverkozen/vrijwillige --' = exilio voluntari(e) :'eeuwige --' = exilio perpetue :'''in -- leven = viver in exilio :in -- gaan = ir in exilio, exiliar se, expatriar se :tot -- veroordelen = condemnar al exilio :iemand in -- sturen/zenden = inviar un persona in exilio, exiliar un persona :2''' captivitate :'Babylonische --' = captivitate babylonian/de Babylon '''ballingsoord ZN :1''' loco/pais de exilio, exilio '''ballista ZN :1''' ballista, petrario '''ballistiek ZN :1''' ballistica '''ballistisch BN :1''' ballistic :-- projectiel''' = projectil ballistic :'--e raket' = missile ballistic :'--e vlucht' = volo ballistic :'--e slinger' = pendulo ballistic :'--e galvanometer' = galvanometro ballistic :'--e transistor' = transistor ballistic :'--e vliegbaan' = trajectoria ballistic ballon ZN :1''' ballon :'''de -- steeg op = le ballon se elevava in le celo/in alto :een -- opblazen = sufflar un ballon :bestuurbare --''' = aerostato, dirigibile :(FIG) '''een --netje oplaten = lancear prudentemente un idea :2 (lamp) ampulla, globo ballonband ZN :1''' pneu(matico) ballon '''balloncatheter ZN :1''' catheter a ballon '''balloncatheterisatie ZN :1''' catheterisation a ballon '''ballondoek ZN :1''' tela de ballon '''ballonfok ZN :1''' foc/vela ballon, grande trinchetto, spinnaker (E) '''ballonhulsel ZN :1''' inveloppe del ballon '''ballonmand ZN :1''' corbe de ballon '''ballonmouw ZN :1''' manica ballon '''ballonnenverkoper ZN :1''' venditor/mercante de ballones '''ballonnet ZN :1''' rete de ballon '''ballonnetje ZN :1''' parve ballon :'''een -- doorprikken = monstrar le realitate ballonopstijging ZN :1''' ascension de/in ballon '''ballonpassagier ZN :1''' passagero {zj} de/in ballon '''ballonpomp ZN :1''' pumpa pro ballones '''ballonreis ZN :1''' viage de ballon '''ballonreiziger ZN :1''' Zie: '''ballonvaarder ballontent ZN :1''' tenta ballon '''ballontocht ZN :1''' Zie: '''ballonreis ballonvaarder ZN :1''' viagiator de/in ballon '''ballonvaart ZN :1''' navigation aerostatic, aerostation, ascension in ballon '''ballonvaren WW :1''' viagiar navigar/montar in ballon, volar con un ballon '''ballonversperring ZN :1''' barrage de ballones '''ballonvlucht ZN :1''' Zie: '''ballonvaart ballonwedstrijd ZN :1''' concurso de ballones '''ballonzijde ZN :1''' seta de ballon '''ballotage ZN :1''' ballotage, votation super le admission de un persona '''ballotagecommissie ZN :1''' commission de ballotage '''ballote ZN :1''' (PLANTK) ballota '''balloteren WW :1''' ballottar, votar super le admission de un persona :'het --' = ballottage, votation super le admission de un persona :'iemand --' = ballottar un persona, submitter un persona a (un) ballottage '''ballottade ZN :1''' ballottada '''ballpoint ZN :1''' stilo/penna a bolla/a sphera '''bal-masqué ZN :1''' ballo mascate/de mascaras '''balmuziek ZN :1''' musica de ballo '''balneologie ZN :1''' balneologia '''balneologisch BN :1''' balneologic '''balneotherapie ZN :1''' balneotherapia '''balnet ZN :1''' rete '''balorig WW :1 (onwillig) recalcitrante, de mal voluntate, (opstandig) rebelle, (dwars) obstinate :2 (ontevreden) malcontente, grunnion, de mal humor balorigheid ZN :1 (onwilligheid) recalcitration, mal voluntate :2 (ontevredenheid) mal humor balpen ZN :1''' stilo/penna a bolla/a sphera '''balpuntpen ZN :1''' Zie: '''balpen balroos ZN :1''' viburno '''balsa ZN :1''' balsa '''balsa BN :1''' de balsa :-- dobber''' = flottator de balsa balsahout ZN :1''' balsa '''balsamenienfamilie ZN :1''' Zie: '''balsemienfamilie balsamicoazijn ZN :1''' aceto balsamic '''balsamiek BN :1''' balsamic :--e geuren''' = odores balsamic balsamien ZN :1''' (PLANTK) balsamina '''balsamienfamilie ZN :1''' Zie: '''balsemienfamilie balsavlot ZN :1''' rate de balsa '''balschoen ZN :1''' scarpetta de ballo, scarpino '''balsem ZN :1''' (FARM) balsamo :-- voortbrengend''' = balsamifere :'-- uitademen' = exhalar odores balsamic :2''' (FIG) balsamo, consolation :-- in de wonde gieten''' = versar balsamo in le vulnere, alleviar un dolor :dat is -- voor de ziel = isto es balsamo pro le anima balsemachtig BN :1''' balsamic '''balsemden ZN :1''' pino balsamifere '''balsemdruppel ZN :1''' gutta de balsamo '''balsemen WW :1''' imbalsamar :'het --' = imbalsamento, imbalsamation :'''2 (smart lenigen) alleviar, appaciar, consolar balsemer ZN :1''' imbalsamator '''balsemgeur ZN :1''' perfumo/odor balsamic/de balsamo '''balsemhars ZN :1''' resina de balsamo '''balsemiek BN :1''' balsamic '''balsemien ZN :1''' balsamina '''balsemien ZN :1''' Zie: '''balsamien balsemienfamilie ZN :1''' balsaminaceas '''balsemienzaad ZN :1''' semines de balsamina '''balsemig BN :1''' balsamic '''balseming ZN :1 (het balsemen) imbalsamento :2''' (FIG) '''(verzachting) alleviation, consolation, appaciamento balsemkamer ZN :1''' camera de imbalsamento '''balsemkruid ZN :1''' balsamita :'''2 Zie: watermunt balsemlucht ZN :1''' Zie: '''balsemgeur balsemolie ZN :1''' oleo /essentia de balsamo '''balsempopulier ZN :1''' poplo balsamifere, tacama(ha)ca '''balsemspar ZN :1''' Zie: '''balsemden balsemwormkruid ZN :1''' (PLANTK) balsamita '''balspel ZN :1''' joco de balla/de ballon '''balsport ZN :1''' sport (E) de balla/ballon '''balsturig WW :1 (ongezeglijk) obstinate, recalcitrante, indocile, intractabile, pervicace :2 (grillig) capriciose :het --e lot = le fato capriciose balsturigheid ZN :1 (ongezeglijkheid) obstination, recalcitration, indocilitate, intractabilitate, pervicacia :2 (grilligheid) capriciositate Balt ZN :1''' balto '''baltechniek ZN :1''' (SPORT) technica del/con le ballon '''Balthasar ZN EIGN :1''' Balthasar '''Baltisch BN :1''' baltic :--e talen''' = linguas baltic :'--e Staten' = Statos Baltic :'--e Zee' = Mar baltic, Baltico baltistiek ZN :1''' studio del linguas baltic '''baltoilet ZN :1''' Zie: '''balkostuum balto-slavisch BN :1''' baltoslavic '''balts ZN :1''' paradas nuptial '''baltsen WW :1''' facer paradas nuptial, esser in calor '''baltsgedrag ZN :1''' Zie: '''balts baltstijd ZN :1''' saison (F) del paradas nuptial '''baltsvlucht ZN :1''' volo nuptial '''baltsvorm ZN :1''' forma del paradas nuptial '''baluster ZN :1''' balustro '''balustrade ZN :1''' balustrada :'''geprofileerde --s = balustradas modulate balustreren WW :1''' provider de un balustrada '''balvaardig WW :1''' (SPORT) habente un bon technica del/con le ballon '''balverlies ZN :1''' perdita del ballon '''balzaal ZN :1''' sala de ballo/de dansa '''balzak ZN :1''' bursa (scrotal), scroto :'van de --' = scrotal '''balzakbreuk ZN :1''' hernia scrotal, scrotocele '''balzakvormig BN :1''' scrotiforme '''bamboe ZN :1''' bambu '''bamboebeer ZN :1''' Zie: '''reuzenpanda bamboebeton ZN :1''' beton armate de bambu '''bamboebos ZN :1''' bosco/foreste de bambu '''bamboebrug ZN :1''' ponte de bambu '''bamboefluit ZN :1''' flauta de bambu '''bamboegordijn ZN :1''' cortina de bambu '''bamboehuis ZN :1''' casa de bambu '''bamboekoker ZN :1''' vaina de bambu '''bamboeladder ZN :1''' scala de bambu '''bamboepaal ZN :1''' palo de bambu '''bamboeplant ZN :1''' planta de bambu '''bamboerotting ZN :1''' Zie: '''bamboestok bamboespeer ZN :1''' javelotto de bambu '''bamboestaak ZN :1''' Zie: '''bamboestok bamboestengel ZN :1''' pedunculo de bambu '''bamboestoel ZN :1''' sedia de bambu '''bamboestok ZN :1''' canna/baston de bambu '''bamboesuiker ZN :1''' sucro de bambu '''bamboetafel ZN :1''' tabula de bambu '''bamboevezel ZN :1''' fibra de bambu '''bamboevlechtwerk ZN :1''' tressage de bambu '''bami ZN :1''' bami '''bamibal ZN :1''' bolletta/croquette (F) de bami '''bamihapje ZN :1''' buccata/rondo de bami '''bamikroket ZN :1''' Zie: '''bamibal bamischijf ZN :1''' rondo de bami '''ban ZN :1 (straf) banno, bannimento, proscription :in de -- doen = proscriber :2 (excommunicatie) excommunication, anathema :in de -- doen = excommunicar, anathemisar, pronunciar/fulminar le anathema :Luther werd in de -- gedaan = Luther esseva excommunicate :3 (betovering) charme (F), fascino, fascination, incantation, incantamento, sortilegio :in de -- van = fascinate per :4''' (GESCH) '''(rechtsgebied) jurisdiction banaal BN :1''' banal, trivial, prosaic, platte, insignificante, ordinari :--e opmerking''' = observation banal/trivial :'-- maken' = render banal, banalisar banaan ZN :1 (boom) bananiero :2 (vrucht) banana :kam/tros --en = racemo de bananas :het kweken van --en = bananicultura banaanboom ZN :1''' bananiero '''banaanijs ZN :1''' gelato al banana '''banaansoort ZN :1''' sorta de banana '''banaanstekker, banaansteker ZN :1''' cavilia a banana '''banaanvezel ZN :1''' fibra de banana '''banaanvorm ZN :1''' forma de banana '''banaanvormig BN :1''' in forma de banana '''banaliseren WW :1''' banalisar '''banalisering ZN :1''' banalisation '''banaliteit ZN :1''' banalitate, vulgaritate, trivialitate, prosaicitate, platitude (F), cliché (F) '''bananenblad ZN :1''' folio de bananiero '''bananenboom ZN :1''' Zie: '''banaanboom bananenexport ZN :1''' exportation de bananas '''bananenexporteur ZN :1''' exportator de bananas '''bananenkweker ZN :1''' bananicultor, bananiero '''bananenmeel ZN :1''' farina de bananas '''bananenplantage ZN :1''' bananeto, bananicultura '''bananenrepubliek ZN :1''' republica banana '''bananenschil ZN :1''' pelle de banana :'uitglijden over een --' = glissar super un pelle de banana '''bananensmaak ZN :1''' gusto de bananas '''bananensoort ZN :1''' sorta de bananas '''bananensorbet ZN :1''' sorbet al/de bananas '''bananenteelt ZN :1''' bananicultura '''bananentros ZN :1''' racemo de bananas '''bananenuitvoer ZN :1''' exportation de bananas '''bananenvlieg ZN :1''' drosophila '''banbliksem ZN :1''' anathema, excommunication, fulmine papal :'''de -- slingeren naar iemand = fulminar contra un persona banbreuk ZN :1''' ruptura del excommunication '''banbrief ZN :1''' bulla de excommunication '''bancair BN :1''' bancari :-- geldverkeer''' = traffico monetari bancari :'-- krediet' = credito bancari band ZN :1''' corda, cordon, '''(riem) corregia :2''' (strip, strook) banda :'''3 (transportband) catena, banda :lopende --''' = catena de montage/de fabrication, banda rolante/continue :'produktie aan de lopende --' = production (standardisate) al catena :'werk aan de lopende --' = labor/travalio (standardisate) al catena :'''4 (om de arm als herkenningsteken) bracial :5''' (ANAT) chorda :'''6 (ANAT) (riem) frenulo, brida :7 (bindweefselvezels) ligamento :8 (van boek) ligatura :perkamenten --''' = ligatura de pergamena :'boek in leren --' = libro in ligatura de corio :'''9 (boekdeel) tomo, volumine :10 (COM) banda (de frequentia) :11 (magneetband) banda (magnetic) :12 (HERALD) banda :13 (autoband, fietsband) pneumatico, pneu :lekke --''' = pneu(matico) disinflate, punctura in un pneu(matico) :'''een -- om een wiel leggen = poner un pneu(matico) a un rota :een -- verwisselen = cambiar un pneu(matico) :14 (rand als afscheiding) bordo, bordatura :15 (wat rondom iets wordt bevestigd) banda, anulo, circulo, cingula :16 (hoofd/haarband) filetto :17 (lintvormig weefsel) galon :18 (nauwe betrekking) ligamine, vinculo :'--en des bloeds' = ligamines/vinculos del sanguine :onverbrekelijke --en = ligamines/vinculos indissolubile :de --en verbreken = rumper le ligamines/vinculos :'--en van vriendschap' = ligamines/vinculos de amicitate :de --en nauwer aanhalen = stringer le ligamines :19 :de vrijheid aan --en leggen = incatenar le libertate :de pers aan -- leggen = jugular le pressa :iemand aan --en leggen = bridar un persona :uit de -- springen = ultrapassar le limites :20 :door de --''' = habitualmente, generalmente :'''21 (MUZ) (orkest) banda (musical) bandaal ZN :1''' leptocephalo '''bandafnemer ZN :1''' levator de pneu(matico)(s), levapneumatico(s), dismontator de pneu(matico)(s) '''bandafstemming ZN :1''' syntonisation del banda '''bandage ZN :1 (zwachtel, windsel) bandage :2 (breukband) bandage bandagist ZN :1''' bandagista '''bandapparaat ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandrecorder bandbreedte ZN :1 (breedte van een band) largor de banda :2''' (TELECOMM) amplitude del banda '''bandbreuk ZN :1 (lekke band) pneumatico/pneu disinflate, punctura in un pneu(matico) bandceramiek ZN :1''' ceramica de bandas '''banddefect ZN :1''' defecto de pneu(matico) '''banddiagram ZN :1''' diagramma de barras horizontal, graphico a bandas '''banddikte ZN :1''' largor de pneu(matico) '''bandelier ZN :1''' banderola, bandoliera '''bandeloos BN :1''' indisciplinate, sin disciplina, licentiose '''bandeloosheid ZN :1''' indisciplina, licentiositate '''bandenbedrijf ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandenfabriek bandendruk ZN :1''' pression del pneu(matico)s '''bandenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de pneu(matico)s '''bandenfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de pneu(matico)s '''bandenhandel ZN :1''' commercio de pneu(matico)s '''bandenlichter ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandafnemer bandenmerk ZN :1''' marca de pneu(matico) '''bandenpech ZN :1''' panna de pneu(matico) '''bandenplak ZN :1''' colla a/pro pneu(matico)s '''bandenspanning ZN :1''' pression del pneu(matico)s :'''de -- controleren = controlar le pression del pneu(matico)s bandenspectrum ZN :1''' spectro a/de bandas '''bandentheorie ZN :1''' theoria del bandas '''bandenwipper ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandlichter bandera ZN :1 (vlag) bandiera :2 (Spaans Vreemdelingenlegioen) bandera (S) banderen WW :1''' provider de bandas de adresse '''banderilla ZN :1''' banderilla (S) '''banderillero ZN :1''' banderillero (S) '''banderole ZN :1''' bandierola '''banderolebelasting ZN :1''' imposto de bandierola '''banderoleren BN :1''' provider de bandierolas '''banderolewaarde ZN :1''' valor de bandierola '''bandfilter ZN :1''' filtro a/de banda '''bandgeheugen ZN :1''' (COMP) memoria magnetic '''bandiet ZN :1''' bandito, brigante, gangster (E), malfactor '''bandietenbende ZN :1''' banda de banditos '''bandietenhoofdman ZN :1''' chef (F) de banditos '''bandietenpak ZN :1''' banditos '''bandietenstreek ZN :1''' acto de banditismo '''bandietentroep ZN :1''' truppa de banditos '''bandijk ZN :1''' dica principal, dica de hiberno :'''de wederzijdse --en van de Lek = le dicas principal a ambe lateres del Lek bandijzer ZN :1''' lista de ferro '''banditisme ZN :1''' banditismo, brigantage, gangsterisme, criminalitate '''bandjir ZN :1''' bandjir '''bandkeramiek ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandceramiek bandleider ZN :1''' chef (F) de banda/orchestra '''bandlezer ZN :1''' (COMP) lector de bandas '''bandlichter ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandafnemer bandmaat ZN :1''' mesura de pneu(matico) '''bandoneon ZN :1''' bandonion '''bandopname ZN :1 (van geluid) registration super banda bandopnameapparaat ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandrecorder bandopnemer ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandrecorder bandrecorder ZN :1''' magnetophono '''bandrecorderband ZN :1''' banda magnetic '''bandrem ZN :1''' freno super pneu(matico) '''bandreparatie ZN :1 (handeling) reparation de un pneu(matico) :2 (materiaal) material de reparation bandrob ZN :1''' histriophoca fasciate '''bandruis ZN :1''' ruitos del banda (magnetic) '''bandsnelheid ZN :1''' velocitate del banda (magnetic) '''bandspanning ZN :1''' pression del pneu(matico) '''bandspectrum ZN :1''' spectro de bandas '''bandstaal ZN :1''' aciero a banda/in bandas '''bandstructuur ZN :1''' structura de banda '''bandsysteem ZN :1''' systema del banda rolante/continue '''bandtekening ZN :1''' designo de ligatura '''bandteller ZN :1 (van bijv recorder) contator de banda bandtransporteur ZN :1''' Zie: '''transportband bandversiering ZN :1''' decoration del ligatura '''bandvink ZN :1''' amadina fasciate '''bandvogel ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandvink bandvormig BN :1''' de/in forma de banda :'''2 (BIOL) fasciate bandvorming ZN :1''' (BIOL) fasciation '''bandwier ZN :1''' conjugata '''bandwipper ZN :1''' Zie: '''bandlichter bandworm ZN :1''' bothricephalo late '''bandzaag ZN :1''' Zie: '''lintzaag banen WW :1''' :'''het schip baande zich een weg dwars door het ijs = le nave se aperiva un cammino/un via a transverso le glacie :de weg voor iemand --''' = preparar le cammino pro un persona '''banengroei ZN :1''' augmento del numero de empleos '''banenkrant ZN :1''' jornal del empleos '''banenmarkt ZN :1''' mercato/bursa del empleos/del labor/del travalio '''banenplan ZN :1''' plano de creation de empleos '''bang BN :1''' pavorose, timorose, anxie, anxiose, angustiose, apprehensive :-- maken''' = espaventar, intimidar, terrer, terrificar :'-- worden' = espaventar se, prender pavor :'-- zijn voor iets' = haber pavor de un cosa, timer un cosa :'--e dagen' = dies de angustia bang! TW :1''' bang! '''bangbroek ZN :1''' Zie: '''bangerd bangelijk BN :1''' pavorose, timorose, pusillanime '''bangerd ZN :1''' coardo '''bangerik ZN :1''' Zie: '''bangerd bangeschijter ZN :1''' Zie: '''bangerd bangheid ZN :1''' pavor, angustia, anxietate, timor, apprehension '''bangig BN :1''' anxie, pavorose, timorose, timide '''bangigheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''bangheid Bangladesch ZN EIGN :1''' Bangladesh '''bangmaker ZN :1''' intimidator :'''2 alarmista bangmakerij ZN :1''' intimidation '''banier ZN :1''' bandiera, standardo :'onder iemands --' = sub le bandiera de un persona :'''de -- hoog houden = tener alte le bandiera :de -- ontplooien = displicar le baniera/standardo :2''' (GESCH) gonfalon, vexillo, insignia '''banierdrager ZN :1''' portator de bandiera, portabandiera, portastandardo :'''2 (GESCH) gonfalonero, vexillario banistiek ZN :1''' studio del bandieras, vexillologia '''banjo ZN :1''' banjo '''banjomuziek ZN :1''' musica de banjo '''banjospeler ZN :1''' banjoista '''banjovereniging ZN :1''' club (E) de banjoistas '''bank ZN :1 (financiële instelling) banca :particuliere --''' = banca private :'''van de --(en) = bancari :zaken doen met een --''' = bancar :'een rekening hebben bij een --' = bancar :'''de -- laten springen = facer saltar le banca :2 (om op te zitten) banco :ijzeren --''' = banco de ferro :'stenen --' = banco de petra :'''door de -- genomen = generalmente :3 (werkbank) banco (de labor) :4 (ondiepte, plaat) banco bankaandeel ZN :1''' action/titulo (de un instituto) bancari '''bankaangelegenheden ZN MV :1''' operationes bancari '''bankaanwijzing ZN :1 (lastgeving van de bank) ordine de pagamento bankabel BN :1''' bancabile, negotiabile '''bankaccept ZN :1''' acceptation bancari :'''2 littera de cambio acceptate bankactie ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankaandeel bankafschrift ZN :1''' extracto de conto '''bankagio ZN :1''' agio bancari '''bankassignatie ZN :1''' assignation bancari '''bankautomaat ZN :1''' distributor automatic de billetes de banca '''bankbeambte ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankbediende bankbediende ZN :1''' commisso/empleato bancari/de banca '''bankbedrijf ZN :1''' banca '''bankberoving ZN :1''' robamento de un banca '''bankbiljet ZN :1''' billet/nota bancari/de banca :--ten uitgeven''' = emitter notas de banca :uitgifte van --ten = emission de notas de banca :'--ten vervalsen' = falsificar billetes bankbiljettencirculatie ZN :1''' circulation de billetes/notas bancari/de banca, circulation fiduciari '''bankbiljettenpers ZN :1''' pressa de billetes/notas bancari/de banca '''bankbiljettenuitgifte ZN :1''' emission de notas/billetes bancari/de banca '''bankboekje ZN :1''' libretto de conto '''bankbreker ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankbreukige bankbreuk ZN :1''' bancarupta :'bedrieglijke --' = bancarupta fraudulente/culpabile :'eenvoudige --' = bancarupta simple/simplice '''bankbreukig BN :1''' culpabile de bancarupta '''bankbreukige ZN :1''' bancaruptero, fallito '''bankbrief ZN :1''' effecto bancari '''bankcheque ZN :1''' cheque (E) bancari/de banca '''bankcombinatie ZN :1''' combination de bancas '''bankconcern ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankconsortium bankconsortium ZN :1''' consortium/gruppo bancari/de bancas '''bankconto ZN :1''' conto bancari '''bankcrisis ZN :1''' crise/crisis bancari '''bankdeposito ZN :1''' deposito bancari '''bankdirecteur ZN :1''' director de banca, banchero '''bankdirectie ZN :1''' direction de banca '''bankdisconto ZN :1''' disconto bancari, taxa de disconto '''bankdividend ZN :1''' dividendo bancari '''bankeigenaar ZN :1''' proprietario de un banca '''bankemployé ZN :1''' empleato/commisso bancari/de banca '''bankenfusie, bankfusie ZN :1''' fusion de bancas '''banket ZN :1 (diner) banchetto, festino :een -- geven/aanbieden = dar/offerer un banchetto :aan een -- deelnemen/aanzitten = banchettar :iemand die aanzit/deelneemt aan een --''' = banchettator :'''2 (gebak) pastisseria (a pasta) de amandolas banketbakken WW :1''' pastissar '''banketbakker ZN :1''' pastissero '''banketbakkerij ZN :1''' pastisseria '''banketbakkersknecht ZN :1''' garson de pastissero '''banketbakkersmuts ZN :1''' tocca/bonetto blanc de pastissero '''banketbakkersprodukt ZN :1''' producto de pastisseria '''banketbakkersroom ZN :1''' crema de pastissero '''banketbakkersspijs ZN :1''' imitation/succedaneo de pasta de amandolas '''banketbakkerswaar ZN :1''' productos de pastisseria '''banketbakkerswinkel ZN :1''' pastisseria '''banketletter ZN :1''' littera de pastisso de amandolas '''banketspijs ZN :1''' Zie: '''banketbakkersspijs banketteerder ZN :1''' banchettator '''banketteren WW :1''' banchettar '''banketwinkel ZN :1''' pastisseria '''bankfaillissement ZN :1''' fallimento del banca '''bankfederatie ZN :1''' federation bancari/de bancas '''bankfiliaal ZN :1''' succursal/filial bancari/de banca '''bankfirma ZN :1''' firma bancari '''bankfonds ZN :1''' fundo bancari '''bankfusie ZN :1''' fusion bancari/de bancas '''bankgarantie ZN :1''' garantia bancari/de banca '''bankgebouw ZN :1''' edificio bancari, banca '''bankgeheim ZN :1''' secreto bancari '''bankgeld ZN :1''' moneta bancari '''bankgiro ZN :1''' giro bancari '''bankgirocentrale ZN :1''' central de giro bancari '''bankharing ZN :1''' haringo del Banco de Dogger '''bankhervorming ZN :1''' reforma bancari '''bankhouder ZN :1 (in spel) banchero bankhypotheek ZN :1''' hypotheca de banca '''bankier ZN :1''' banchero '''bankieren WW :1''' facer operationes bancari '''bankiersconsortium ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankconsortium bankiersfamilie ZN :1''' familia de bancheros '''bankiersfirma ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankfirma bankiershuis ZN :1''' casa bancari/de banca, banca '''bankierskrediet ZN :1''' credito bancari/de banca '''bankiersvereniging ZN :1''' association de bancheros, societate bancari '''bankinstelling ZN :1''' institution/establimento bancari/de banca, (grande) banca '''bankinterest ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankrente bankivahoen ZN :1''' Zie: '''boshoen bankje ZN :1 (kleine bank) parve banco, (krukje) scabello :2 (bankbiljet) billet/nota de banca :een -- van duizend = un billet/nota de mille (florinos/francos, etc.) bankkaart ZN :1''' carta de cheques (E) '''bankkapitaal ZN :1''' capital bancari/de banca '''bankkassier ZN :1''' cassero de banca '''bankkluis ZN :1''' camera cuirassate, cassa forte '''bankkosten ZN MV :1''' costos bancari '''bankkrediet ZN :1''' credito bancari/de banca :'onherroepelijk --' = credito bancari irrevocabile '''banklening ZN :1''' presto bancari '''bankloper ZN :1''' incassator '''bankmoratorium ZN :1''' moratorio bancari '''banknoot ZN :1''' Zie: '''bankbiljet bankoctrooi ZN :1''' monopolio del notas/billetes bancari/de banca '''bankonderneming ZN :1''' interprisa bancari '''bankoperatie ZN :1''' operation bancari '''bankoverschrijving ZN :1''' transferentia/transferimento bancari '''bankoverval ZN :1''' attacco (de banca) a mano armate '''bankovervaller ZN :1''' attaccator de un banca '''bankpapier ZN :1''' billetes/notas bancari/de banca, papiro moneta '''bankpas ZN :1''' Zie: '''betaalpas bankpersoneel ZN :1''' personal de banca '''bankpolitiek ZN :1''' politica bancari '''bankpostpapier ZN :1''' papiro a/de scriber de qualitate superior '''bankpresident ZN :1''' presidente de banca '''bankprovisie ZN :1''' commission bancari/de banca '''bankreferentiën ZN MV :1''' referentias bancari '''bankrekening ZN :1''' conto bancari/in banca :'''een -- blokkeren = blocar un conto in banca bankrekeningnummer ZN :1''' numero del conto bancari/in banca '''bankrelatie ZN :1''' relation bancari '''bankrente ZN :1''' interesse bancari '''bankreserve ZN :1''' reserva bancari '''bankroet ZN :1''' bancarupta, fallimento :'frauduleus/bedrieglijk --' = bancarupta fraudulente/culpabile :-- gaan''' = facer bancarupta, faller :op de rand van een -- balanceren = esser al bordo del bancarupta :iemand die -- is = bancaruptero, fallito :(FIG) het -- van het fascisme = le fallimento del fascismo bankroet BN :1''' fallite '''bankroetier ZN :1''' bancaruptero, fallito '''bankroof ZN :1''' robamento de un banca '''bankrover ZN :1''' robator/attaccator de un banca '''banksaldo ZN :1''' saldo bancari/de banca/in banca '''bankschaaf ZN :1''' plana de banco de travalio '''bankschandaal ZN :1''' scandalo de banca '''bankschroef ZN :1''' tenalia a vite '''bankschuld ZN :1''' debita bancari '''banksector ZN :1''' sector bancari '''bankspeler ZN :1''' jocator de reserva, reserva, reimplaciante, substituto '''bankstaat ZN :1''' stato/situation (del contos) bancari/del banca '''bankstel ZN :1''' banco con sedias '''bankstelsel ZN :1''' Zie: '''banksysteem banksyndicaat ZN :1''' syndicato de bancas '''banksysteem ZN :1''' systema de operationes bancari/de banca '''banktaal ZN :1''' linguage bancari '''banktegoed ZN :1''' saldo bancari positive, saldo positive in banca, deposito in banca '''bankterm ZN :1''' termino bancari '''banktransactie ZN :1''' transaction/operation bancari '''bank-van-lening ZN :1''' domo de pignores, monte de pietate '''bankveen ZN :1''' turfa/turba del superficie '''bankvereniging ZN :1''' societate bancari '''bankverkeer ZN :1''' transactiones/operationes bancari/de banca '''bankverslag ZN :1''' reporto del banca '''bankvisserij ZN :1''' pisca super le bancos '''bankvoorschot ZN :1''' avantia bancari '''bankwaarden ZN MV :1''' valores bancari '''bankwerker ZN :1''' tornator '''bankwerkersgereedschap ZN :1''' utensiles de tornator '''bankwerkershamer ZN :1''' martello de tornator '''bankwet ZN :1''' lege bancari '''bankwetgeving ZN :1''' legislation bancari '''bankwezen ZN :1''' systema bancari, banca :'het particuliere --' = le banca private '''bankwissel ZN :1''' littera bancari/de cambio, tratta bancari '''bankzaken ZN MV :1''' transactiones/operationes bancari/de banca '''bankzitter ZN :1''' Zie: '''wisselspeler banneling ZN :1''' exiliato, proscripto, expatriato '''bannelingschap ZN :1''' Zie: '''banning-1 bannen WW :1 (verdrijven) bannir, proscriber, exiliar, expulsar, expeller :het --''' = bannimento, proscription :'''ban de bom! = banni le bomba! :iemand uit het land --''' = exiliar/expulsar/expeller un persona de su pais :'''2 (door bezwering verdrijven) exorcisar :de duivel/boze --''' = exorcisar le diabolo/demonio :'''3 (bezweren) conjurar, incantar :het --''' = conjuration, incantation, incantamento '''banning ZN :1''' bannimento, proscription, exilio :'''2 (verdrijving door bezwering) exorcismo :3 (bezwering) conjuration, incantation, incantamento bantamgewicht ZN :1 (klasse) peso bantam :2 (persoon) peso bantam Bantoe ZN :1''' bantu '''bantoeïstiek ZN :1''' bantuistica '''Bantoetaal ZN :1''' lingua bantu '''banvloek ZN :1''' anathema, excommunication, sententia fulminatori :'''de -- uitspreken = anathemisar, fulminar/lancear le anathema contra :afkondiging van de --''' = fulmination '''banvloeken WW :1''' excommunicar, anathemisar '''banvonnis ZN :1''' sententio fulminatori/de bannimento/de expulsion/de excommunion, anathema :'''het -- over iemand uitspreken = anathemisar/excommunicar un persona baobab ZN :1''' baobab '''baptisme ZN :1''' baptismo '''baptist ZN :1''' baptista '''baptistenpredikant ZN :1''' predicante de baptistas '''baptisterium ZN :1''' baptisterio '''baptistisch BN :1''' baptista :--e leer''' = doctrina baptista bar ZN :1''' bar (E) :'rijdende --' = bar mobile :'''2 (NAT) bar :meteorologische --''' = bar meteorologic '''bar BN :1 (kaal) aride, desolate, sterile, sic :'--re woestijn' = deserto aride :2 (koud) aspere, rigorose, inclemente :'-- en boos' = terribile, abominabile, execrabile :het --re noorden = le nord rigorose bar BW :1''' multo, terribilemente :'''het artikel is -- slecht = le articulo es multo mal :ik heb het -- druk = io es multo occupate :het was -- koud = il faceva un frigido atroce/siberian barak ZN :1''' barraca :'grote --' = barracon '''barakkenkamp ZN :1''' campo de barracas '''baratterie ZN :1''' barateria '''barbaar ZN :1''' (GESCH) barbaro :'''invallen der --en = irruptiones/invasiones barbaric/del barbaros :2 (onbeschaafd mens) barbaro, bruto :3 (wreedaard) barbaro, bruto barbaars BN :1''' barbare, barbaric :--e gebruiken/gewoonten''' = usantias/costumes barbaric :'--e misdaad' = crimine barbare :'-- maken/worden' = barbarisar :het slachtoffer was op --e wijze verminkt = le victima ha essite brutalmente mutilate barbaarsheid ZN :1''' barbaria, barbarismo, barbaritate :'''2 acto de barbarismo barbarakruid ZN :1''' barbarea :'gewoon --' = barbarea vulgar '''barbarij ZN :1''' barbarismo, barbaritate, barbaria :'terugvallen in de --' = recader in le barbaria '''Barbarije ZN EIGN :1''' le Statos Barbaresc, Barbaria '''Barbarijs BN :1''' barbaresc :--e zeerovers''' = piratas barbaresc :'--e paarden' = cavallos barbaresc barbariseren WW :1''' barbarisar '''barbarisme ZN :1''' (TAAL) barbarismo '''barbecue ZN :1''' barbacoa, barbecue (E) '''barbecueën WW :1''' organisar/facer un barbacoa/barbecue (E) '''barbecuefeest ZN :1''' festa de barbacoa/de barbecue (E) '''barbecuesaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de barbacoa/de barbecue (E) '''barbecuevlees ZN :1''' carne de barbacoa/de barbecue (E) '''barbediende ZN :1''' servitor de bar (E), barman (E) '''barbeel ZN :1''' barbo '''barbeelhaak ZN :1''' hamo de barbo/pro barbos '''barbeellijn ZN :1''' linea de barbo '''barbiepop ZN :1''' pupa Barbie '''barbier ZN :1''' barbero '''barbieren WW :1''' rasar le barba '''barbiersbekken ZN :1''' platto a barba '''barbiersgilde ZN :1''' guilda/corporation del barberos '''barbiersvak ZN :1''' mestiero de barbero '''barbierswinkel ZN :1''' barberia '''barbierszaak ZN :1''' barberia '''barbituraat ZN :1''' barbiturato :'''verslaving aan --en = barbiturismo barbiturisme ZN :1''' barbiturismo '''barbituurverbinding ZN :1''' composito barbituric '''barbituurzuur ZN :1''' acido barbituric '''barcarolle ZN :1''' barcarola (I) '''Barcelona ZN EIGN :1''' Barcelona :'van/uit --' = barcelonese :'bewoner van --' = barcelonese '''barcode ZN :1''' (COMP) codice a barras '''bard ZN :1''' bardo :'Keltische --' = bardo celtic '''bardame ZN :1''' Zie: '''barmeisje bardenkoor ZN :1''' choro de bardos '''bardenlied ZN :1''' canto bardic/del bardos '''baren WW :1 (ter wereld brengen) parer, parturir, filiar :het --''' = parto, parturition, filiation :'''2 (veroorzaken) causar, occasionar, suscitar, producer, crear :verdriet --''' = causar affliction/tristessa :'zorg --' = inquietar :'opzien --' = facer/causar/producer sensation '''barend BN :1''' parturiente '''barensnood ZN :1''' dolores del parto :'''in -- verkeren = suffrer le dolores del parto barensteel ZN :1''' (HERALD) lambel '''barensweeën ZN MV :1''' dolores del parto '''Barentszee ZN :1''' Mar de Barents '''baresthesie ZN :1''' baresthesia '''baret ZN :1''' beret (F), berretto, bonetto :'''de Groene Baretten = le Berrettos Verde baretembleem ZN :1''' emblema de beret (F)/de berretto '''baretgesp ZN :1''' bucla de beret (F)/de berretto '''baretlint ZN :1''' banda de beret (F)/berretto '''bargoens ZN :1''' jargon (F), argot (F), slang (E) '''barheid ZN :1 (kaalheid, dorheid) ariditate, sterilitate :2 (guurheid) rigor, asperitate, inclementia :de -- van het klimaat = le rigor del climate barhouder ZN :1''' proprietario de un bar (E) '''baribal ZN :1 (beer) euarcto american bariet ZN :1''' baryta, hydroxydo de barium '''barietwater ZN :1''' aqua/solution barytic/de baryta '''barietwit ZN :1''' blanco de baryta '''barietzout ZN :1''' sal barytic '''baring ZN :1''' parto, parturition '''baringleer ZN :1''' tocologia '''baringspijn ZN :1''' dolor del parto/parturition '''barion ZN :1''' (NAT) barion '''bariton ZN :1 (stem) barytono :2 (zangpartij) barytono :3 (zanger) barytono :4 (blaasinstrument) barytono baritonhobo ZN :1''' oboe barytono '''baritonpartij ZN :1''' parte de barytono '''baritonsolo ZN :1''' solo de barytono '''baritonzanger ZN :1''' barytono '''barium ZN :1''' barium '''bariumcarbonaat ZN :1''' carbonato de barium '''bariumhydroxyde ZN :1''' hydroxydo de barium '''bariumoxyde ZN :1''' oxydo de barium '''bariumpap ZN :1''' pappa de barium, barium '''bariumsulfaat ZN :1''' sulfato de barium '''bariumverbinding ZN :1''' composito de barium '''bariumzout ZN :1''' sal de barium '''barjuffrouw ZN :1''' Zie: '''barmeisje bark ZN :1''' barca '''barkas ZN :1''' barcassa, lancha {sj} '''barkeeper ZN :1''' Zie: '''barman barkelner ZN :1''' servitor del bar (E) '''barkruk ZN :1''' scabello/tabouret (F) de bar (E) '''barm ZN :1 (vis) barbo barman ZN :1''' barman (E) '''barmeisje ZN :1''' barmaid (E), servitrice (del bar (E)) '''barmeubel ZN :1''' mobile bar (E) '''barmhartig BN :1''' misericorde, misericordiose, caritabile, clemente :--e daad''' = action misericorde/misericordiose :de Barmhartige Samaritaan = le Bon Samaritano barmhartigheid ZN :1''' misericordia, caritate, compassion, clementia :'christelijke --' = misericordia/caritate christian :'werken van --' = obras/operas de misericordia :'''iemand -- bewijzen = monstrar se plen de misericordia pro un persona barmsijsje ZN :1''' carduelo/acanthis flammee '''barn ZN :1 (barnsteen) succino, ambra :2''' (ATOOMFYSICA) '''(eenheid van oppervlakte) barn (E) barnabiet ZN :1''' barnabita '''barnevelder ZN :1''' gallina de Barneveld '''Barnevelder ZN :1''' habitante de Barneveld '''barnsteen ZN :1''' ambra jalne, succino '''barnsteenhars ZN :1''' resina de succino/de ambra jalne '''barnsteenkleur ZN :1''' color de succino, color de ambra jalne '''barnsteenkleurig BN :1''' de color de succino, de color de ambra jalne '''barnsteenolie ZN :1''' oleo de succino, oleo de ambra jalne '''barnsteentinctuur ZN :1''' tinctura de succino/de ambra jalne '''barnsteenvernis ZN :1''' vernisse de succino/de ambra jalne '''barnsteenvisser ZN :1''' piscator de succino/de ambra jalne '''barnsteenvisserij ZN :1''' pisca de succino/de ambra jalne '''barnsteenzuur ZN :1''' acido succinic '''barnsteenzuurzout ZN :1''' succinato '''barnstenen BN :1''' de succino, de ambra jalne '''barograaf ZN :1''' barometrographo, barographo '''barogram ZN :1''' barogramma, curva barometric '''barok BN :1''' baroc :--ke kunst''' = arte baroc :'--ke kerk' = ecclesia baroc :2''' (FIG) baroc, extravagante :-- taalgebruik''' = linguage baroc barok ZN :1''' baroco '''barokarchitectuur ZN :1''' architectura baroc '''barokauteur ZN :1''' Zie: '''barokschrijver barokbeeldhouwkunst ZN :1''' sculptura baroc '''barokbouwmeester ZN :1''' architecto baroc '''barokcantate ZN :1''' cantata baroc '''barokcello ZN :1''' violoncello baroc '''barokcomponist ZN :1''' compositor baroc '''barokconcert ZN :1''' concerto baroc '''barokdichter ZN :1''' poeta baroc '''barokengel ZN :1''' angelo baroc '''barokgebouw ZN :1''' edificio baroc '''barokkast ZN :1''' armario baroc '''barokkerk ZN :1''' ecclesia baroc '''barokkunst ZN :1''' arte baroc '''barokkunstenaar ZN :1''' artista baroc '''barokliteratuur ZN :1''' litteratura baroc '''barokmuziek ZN :1''' musica baroc '''barokopera ZN :1''' opera baroc '''barokpaleis ZN :1''' palacio baroc '''barokperiode ZN :1''' periodo del baroc '''barokschilder ZN :1''' pictor baroc '''barokschilderkunst ZN :1''' pictura baroc '''barokschrijver ZN :1''' autor/scriptor baroc '''barokstijl ZN :1''' stilo baroc/del baroco '''baroktijd ZN :1''' Zie: '''barokperiode baroktoneel ZN :1''' theatro baroc '''baroktuin ZN :1''' jardino baroc '''barokviool ZN :1''' violino baroc '''barologie ZN :1''' barologia '''barometer ZN :1''' barometro :'aneroïde --' = barometro aneroide :'''de -- gaat omhoog = le barometro monta :de -- daalt/zakt = le barometro descende/bassa :de -- staat op mooi weer = le barometro indica bon tempore :de -- staat op storm = le barometro indica tempesta :(FIG) de politieke --''' = le barometro politic '''barometerbak ZN :1''' cupetta de barometro '''barometerbuis ZN :1''' tubo de barometro '''barometerdruk ZN :1''' pression barometric '''barometerhoogte ZN :1''' Zie: '''barometerstand barometerkromme ZN :1''' curva barometric '''barometerschaal ZN :1''' scala barometric '''barometerschommelingen ZN MV :1''' variationes barometric '''barometerstand ZN :1''' altor/altura/stato barometric/del barometro :'''wat is de --? = que indica le barometro? barometrisch BN :1''' barometric :--e gradiënt''' = gradiente barometric :'-- maximum' = maximo barometric :'-- minimum' = minimo barometric :'--e waarnemingen' = observationes barometric :'--e bepaling' = determination barometric barometrograaf ZN :1''' barometrographo '''barometrografie ZN :1''' barometrographia '''baron ZN :1''' baron :'''de (gezamelijke) --nen = le baronage :titel van --''' = baronage :'gebied van een --' = baronia '''barones ZN :1''' baronessa '''baronet ZN :1 (Engelse titel) baronetto baronie ZN :1''' baronia :'''Baronie van Breda = Baronia de Breda baronnenkroon ZN :1''' corona de baron '''baronnentitel ZN :1''' titulo de baron '''baronschap ZN :1''' dignitate de baron '''baroreceptor ZN :1''' (MED) baroreceptor '''baroscoop ZN :1''' baroscopio '''barothermograaf ZN :1''' barothermographo '''barothermohygrograaf ZN :1''' barothermohygrographo '''barothermometer ZN :1''' barothermometro '''barotrauma ZN :1''' barotrauma '''barotroop BN :1''' barotrope, barotropic '''barotropie ZN :1''' barotropia '''baroxyton ZN :1 (muziekinstrument) baroxyton barpersoneel ZN :1''' personal del bar (E) '''barpianist ZN :1''' pianista del bar (E) '''barracuda ZN :1 (vis) barracuda barrage ZN :1 (versperring) barrage, barriera :2 (spervuur) foco/tiro de barrage :3''' (SPORT) barrage '''barrel ZN :1''' barril :-- bier''' = barril de bira :2''' :'''aan --s slaan = rumper totalmente barrel ZN :1''' barrel (A) '''barrevoets BN :1''' discalceate, (BW) a pedes nude '''barricade ZN :1''' barricada :--n oprichten/opwerpen''' = eriger/levar/formar barricadas :de --n opgaan = ir/montar al barricadas barricadegevecht ZN :1''' combatto de barricada '''barricadenoorlog ZN :1''' guerra de barricadas '''barricaderen WW :1''' barricadar, clauder con barricadas :'de deur --' = barricadar le porta :'''de studenten hebben de straat gebarricadeerd = le studentes ha barricadate le strata barricadering ZN :1''' barrage per medio de barricadas '''barrière ZN :1''' barriera, obstaculo, barrage :'zijn eisen vormen een onoverkomelijke --' = su exigentias constitue un barriera insuperabile/insurmontabile :--s opwerpen''' = eriger/levar/formar barrieras barrièrerif ZN :1''' barriera corallin/de corallo '''Barrièretractaat ZN :1''' Tractato del Barrieras (1714) '''bars BN :1''' rude, brusc, dur, rebarbative, torve :'''een -- antwoord = un responsa brusc :een --e stem = un voce rude :'-- bejegenen/behandelen' = bruscar barsheid ZN :1''' bruscheria, rudessa, torvitate '''barst ZN :1''' fissura, ruptura, '''(in schilderij) craquelure (F) :diepe -- in het ijs = fissura profunde in le glacie :dat helpt geen --''' = isto es totalmente in van '''barst! TW :1''' va al diabolo! '''barsten WW :1 (scheuren, splijten, gespleten worden) finder se :2 (uit elkaar springen) explodar, erumper :het --''' = explosion, eruption '''barstensvol BN :1''' multo plen, plenissime '''barstoel ZN :1''' sedia de bar (E) '''barstvorming ZN :1''' formation de fissuras '''Bartholomeus ZN EIGN :1''' Bartholomeo '''Bartholomeusnacht ZN :1''' massacro del Sancte Bartholomeo '''Bartjens :1''' :'volgens --' = logicamente '''barycentrum ZN :1''' barycentro '''baryon ZN :1''' baryon '''barysfeer ZN :1''' barysphera '''bas ZN :1 (mannenstem) basso, (hoofdstem in een muziekstuk) basso, (zanger, speler) basso :becijferde --''' = basso cifrate :'''2 (contrabas) contrabasso basaal BN :1 (behorend of gelegen aan of bij de basis) basal :'-- membraan' = membrana basal :'--e breuk' = fraction basal del cranio :'--e cellen' = cellulas basal :'-- deel van een orgaan' = parte basal de un organo :2 (fundamenteel) basal :de betrekkelijke eenvoud van de --e biologische mechanismen = le simplicitate relative del mechanismos biologic basal :'--e metabolie/metabolisme' = metabolismo basal basaalmembraan ZN :1''' membrana basal '''basaalmetabolisme ZN :1''' metabolismo basal '''basaaltemperatuur ZN :1 (ochtendtemperatuur) temperatura corporee basal basalt ZN :1''' basalto '''basalt(steen)slag ZN :1''' Zie: '''basaltsplit basaltachtig BN :1''' basaltic '''basaltblok ZN :1''' bloco basaltic/de basalto '''basalten BN :1''' basaltic, de basalto '''basaltgesteenten ZN MV :1''' roccas basaltic/de basalto '''basaltisch BN :1''' Zie: '''basalten basaltkei ZN :1''' petra basaltic/de basalto '''basaltlava ZN :1''' lava basaltic '''basaltmuur ZN :1''' muro basaltic/de basalto '''basaltrots ZN :1''' rocca basaltic/de basalto '''basaltsplit ZN :1''' gravella basaltic/de basalto '''basaltsteen ZN :1 (stofnaam) basalto :2''' pecia de basalto '''basaltzuil ZN :1''' columna/colonna basaltic/de basalto '''basaniet ZN :1 (steensoort) basanite bas-aria ZN :1''' aria pro basso '''bas bariton ZN :1''' basso barytono '''basbazuin ZN :1''' trompetta basse, ophicleide '''basblokfluit ZN :1''' flauta dulce basse '''bascule ZN :1 (brugbalans) bascula basculebrug ZN :1''' ponte bascular/basculante/de bascula/de balancia '''basdoofheid ZN :1''' surditate pro le tonos basse '''base ZN :1''' (SCHEI) base :'meerwaardige --' = base plurivalente :'zoutvormende --' = base salificabile :'omzetten in een --' = basificar :'omzetting in een --' = basification '''baseball ZN :1''' baseball (E) '''baseballcap ZN :1''' Zie: '''baseballpet baseballen WW :1''' jocar al baseball (E) '''baseballer ZN :1''' jocator de baseball (E) '''baseballknuppel ZN :1''' bat (E) de baseball (E) '''baseballpet ZN :1''' bonetto de baseball (E) '''Basedow ZN EIGN :1''' Basedow :'ziekte van --' = maladia de Basedow, struma exophthalmic :'lijder aan de ziekte van --' = basedowiano '''basedowisme ZN :1''' basedowismo '''Basel ZN EIGN :1''' Basel '''baseline ZN :1''' (SPORT) linea de fundo, baseline (E) '''basement ZN :1''' basamento '''baseren WW :1''' basar, fundar :'''zich -- op = basar se/fundar se super basfluit ZN :1''' flauta basse '''basgitaar ZN :1''' guitarra {gi}/gitarra basse '''bashoorn ZN :1''' corno basse '''basiciteit ZN :1''' basicitate '''basiciteitsgraad ZN :1''' grado de basicitate '''basidiomyceten ZN MV :1 (steeltjeszwammen) bacidiomycetos basidiospore ZN :1''' basidiospora '''basiditeit ZN :1''' basicitate '''basidium ZN :1''' basidio '''basilicaal BN :1''' basilical :--e kruiskerk''' = ecclesia cruciforme basilical basilicum ZN :1''' basilico '''basilicumsaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de basilico '''basiliek ZN :1''' basilica :'van een --' = basilical :'kathedrale --' = basilica cathedral :'hemicyclus van een --' = hemicyclo de un basilica '''basiliekruid ZN :1''' basilico '''basiliekstijl ZN :1''' stilo de basilica '''basiliscus ZN :1''' basilisco '''basilisk ZN :1''' (MYTH) basilisco :'''2 (DIERK) (boomhagedis) basilisco basinstrument ZN :1''' basso '''basipetaal BN :1''' basipete, basipetal '''basis ZN :1 (fundament) base, fundamento, pede, appoio, supporto, (BOUWK) fundation :'-- van een piramide' = base de un pyramide :2''' (FIG) '''(grondslag) base, fundamento :wettelijke --''' = base legal :'''een slechte -- voor verdere onderhandelingen = un mal base pro negotiationes ulterior :de -- voor iets leggen = poner le base de un cosa :als -- voor iets dienen = servir de base a un cosa :aan de -- van iets liggen = esser al base de un cosa :tot de -- behorend = basic :op -- van = a base de :op commerciële --''' = con fines lucrative :'mensen aan de --' = gente del base :'''3 (hoofdbestanddeel) base :4''' (MIL) base, puncto de appoio :'militaire --' = base militar :'''5 (WISK) base :'-- van een driehoek' = base de un triangulo :'-- van een logaritme' = base de un logarithmo :6''' (TAAL) '''(grondvorm) thema basisaanpak ZN :1''' methodo de base '''basisakkoord ZN :1''' accordo de base '''basisbegrip ZN :1''' concepto/notion basic/fundamental/de base :'''2 (FIL) categoria basisbehandeling ZN :1''' tractamento/therapia basic/de base '''basisbehoeften ZN MV :1''' besonios elementari/elemental/basic/de base '''basisch BN :1''' basic, alcalin :-- zout''' = sal basic :'--e grond' = solo basic :'--e reactie' = reaction alcalin/basic :'--e gesteenten' = roccas basic/alcalin :'-- maken' = alcalisar, basificar :'-- reageren' = dar/monstrar un reaction alcalin/basic basischemicaliën ZN MV :1''' productos chimic de base '''basisconcept ZN :1''' concepto basic '''basiscursus ZN :1''' curso elementari/elemental/de base '''basisdiffusie ZN :1''' diffusion de base '''basiseducatie ZN :1''' instruction primari/elementari/elemental '''basiseenheid ZN :1''' unitate de base '''basiselektrode ZN :1''' electrodo de base '''basiselement ZN :1''' elemento de base '''basisfunctie ZN :1''' prime function, function fundamental/essential '''basisgedachte ZN :1''' idea/concepto fundamental/de base '''basisgegeven ZN :1''' dato essential/fundamental/de base '''basishoek ZN :1''' angulo de base '''basisidee ZN :1''' Zie: '''basisgedachte basisindustrie ZN :1''' industria basic/de base '''basisinformatie ZN :1''' information essential/de base '''basisjaar ZN :1''' anno basic/de base '''basiskenmerk ZN :1''' characteristica basic '''basiskennis ZN :1''' cognoscentia(s)/cognoscimento(s) fundamental/basic/de base '''basiskleur ZN :1''' color elementari/elemental/fundamental/primitive '''basislijn ZN :1''' linea basic/de base '''basisloon ZN :1''' salario/paga fundamental/basic/de base '''basismethode ZN :1''' methodo basic '''basismodulus ZN :1''' modulo basic '''basisonderwijs ZN :1''' inseniamento/instruction primari/elementari/elemental/de base '''basisonderzoek ZN :1''' recerca/investigation fundamental '''basisopleiding ZN :1''' formation basic/de base '''basisopstelling ZN :1''' (SPORT) selection de base '''basisorganisatie ZN :1''' organisation basic '''basispakket ZN :1''' pacchetto basic/de base '''basispensioen ZN :1''' pension elementari/elemental/basic/de base '''basispersoneel ZN :1''' personal de base '''basispremie ZN :1''' premio basic/de base '''basisprincipe ZN :1''' principio basic/fundamental/de base '''basisprodukt ZN :1''' producto basic/de base '''basispunt ZN :1''' (WISK) puncto de base '''basisquotum ZN :1''' quota basic '''basisrente ZN :1''' interesse basic '''basissalaris ZN :1''' Zie: '''basisloon basisschool ZN :1''' schola primari/elementari/elemental/de base '''basisspeler ZN :1''' jocator de base '''basisstructuur ZN :1''' structura basic/fundamental/de base '''basistarief ZN :1''' tarifa de base '''basistekst ZN :1''' texto original/fundamental/basic/de base '''basisvector ZN :1''' vector de base '''basisvocabulaire ZN :1''' vocabulario basic/de base '''basisvoorwaarde ZN :1''' condition minimal '''basisvoorzieningen ZN MV :1''' equipamento/servicios/facilitates basic '''basiswedde ZN :1''' Zie: '''basisloon basiswoord ZN :1''' parola/vocabulo basic/de base '''basiswoordenboek ZN :1''' dictionario basic/de base '''Bask ZN :1''' basco, euscaro '''baskant ZN :1''' latere basse (de un piano, etc.) '''Baskenland ZN :1''' le Pais Basc '''basketbal ZN :1''' basketball (E) '''basketbalbond ZN :1''' liga de clubs (E) de basketball (E) '''basketbalclub ZN :1''' club (E) de basketball (E) '''basketbalcoach ZN :1''' coach (E) de basketball (E) '''basketbalcompetitie ZN :1''' competition de basketball (E) '''basketballen WW :1''' jocar al basketball (E) '''basketballer ZN :1''' Zie: '''basketballspeler basketbalploeg ZN :1''' equipa de basketball (E) '''basketbalschoen ZN :1''' scarpa de basketball (E) '''basketbalspel ZN :1''' joco de basketball (E) '''basketbalspeler ZN :1''' jocator de basketball (E) '''basketbalveld ZN :1''' campo/terreno de basketball (E) '''basketbalwedstrijd ZN :1''' match (E) de basketball (E) '''Baskisch BN :1''' basc, euscare :'''de --e afscheidingsbeweging = le movimento independentista basc :'--e taal' = lingua euscare Baskisch ZN :1 (taal) basco, euscaro basklarinet ZN :1''' clarinetto basse '''basklok ZN :1 (luiklok) bordon basluit ZN :1''' lut basse '''basofiel BN :1''' basiphile, basophile '''basofilia ZN :1''' basophilia '''baspartij ZN :1''' (partita/voce de) basso '''basregister ZN :1''' registro basse '''bas-reliëf ZN :1''' basse-relievo, anaglypho :'sculptuur in --' = sculpturo in basse-relievo '''bas-reliëffotografie ZN :1''' photographia in basse-relievo '''bassen WW :1 (blaffen) latrar :2 (te keer gaan) critar, fulminar bassethoorn ZN :1''' corno de bassetto, bassetto '''bassin ZN :1 (waterbekken) bassino, recipiente, vaso :klein --''' = bassinetto :'''2 (zwembad) bassino, piscina bassinbreedte ZN :1''' largessa/largor del bassino '''bassindiepte ZN :1''' profunditate del bassino '''bassist ZN :1''' contrabassista '''bassleutel ZN :1''' clave de basso/de fa '''bassnaar ZN :1''' chorda de basso '''basso continuo ZN :1''' basso continuo (I) '''basstem ZN :1''' (voce de) basso '''bast ZN :1 (schors) cortice, pelle, rhytidoma :de -- afhalen van = decorticar, pellar, disgranar, disfructar :2 (weefsel tussen schors en hout) alburno :3 (lichaam) corpore :in zijn blote --''' = nude '''basta! TW :1''' basta!, stop! :'''en daarmee --! = e isto es le fin! bastaard ZN :1 (onwettig kind) bastardo :2 (rasloos dier) bastardo :3 (door vermenging van verwante soorten ontstaan dier) bastardo, hybrido :4 (nieuwe plantenvorm) hybrido :5 (mindere kwaliteit) bastardo bastaardapen ZN MV :1''' lemuridos '''bastaardboterbloem ZN :1''' ranunculo hybride '''bastaardbroeder ZN :1''' fratre bastarde/natural '''bastaarderen WW :1''' hybridar :'het --' = hybridation '''bastaardering ZN :1''' (BIOL) hybridation, mesticiage :'''2 (TAAL) contamination bastaardgeneratie ZN :1''' generation hybride '''bastaardgenre ZN :1''' genere hybride '''bastaardhartebeest ZN :1''' damalisco '''bastaardhond ZN :1''' can bastarde '''bastaardij ZN :1''' bastardia '''bastaardiseren WW :1''' mesticiar '''bastaardkind ZN :1''' infante bastarde/natural '''bastaardklaproos ZN :1''' papavere hybride '''bastaardklaver ZN :1''' trifolio hybride '''bastaardmuur ZN :1''' cerastio trivial '''bastaardplant ZN :1''' planta hybride, hybrido '''bastaardras ZN :1''' racia bastarde/hybride '''bastaardsmaragd ZN :1''' peridot, olivina '''bastaardsoort ZN :1''' specie bastarde/hybride '''bastaardtaal ZN :1''' lingua bastarde '''bastaardvijl ZN :1''' lima bastarde '''bastaardvloek ZN :1''' blasphemia deformate/attenuate '''bastaardvorm ZN :1''' (BIOL) hybrido :'''2 (TAAL) forma bastarde/hybride bastaardwederik ZN :1''' epilobio '''bastaardwikke ZN :1''' vicia hybride '''bastaardwoord ZN :1''' vocabulo/parola hybride, barbarismo '''bastaardzoon ZN :1''' filio bastarde/natural '''bastaardzuster ZN :1''' soror bastarde/natural '''bastachtig BN :1''' cortical '''bastachtigheid ZN :1''' character cortical '''bastcel ZN :1''' cellula cortical '''basteloos BN :1''' sin cortice, gymnocarp '''basterdklaver ZN :1''' Zie: '''bastaardklaver basterdsuiker ZN :1''' sucro blanc/brun molle '''bastille ZN :1''' bastille (F) '''bastion ZN :1''' bastion '''bastioneren WW :1''' provider de bastiones '''bastlaag ZN :1''' strato cortical '''bastonnade ZN :1''' bastonada '''bastrom ZN :1''' tambur basse '''bastrompet ZN :1''' trompetta basse '''bastrot ZN :1''' putrefaction cortical '''bastuba ZN :1''' tuba basse '''bastvezel ZN :1''' fibra cortical/liberian '''bastweefsel ZN :1''' liber, phloema '''basviola ZN :1''' violon '''basviool ZN :1''' violino basse '''baszanger ZN :1''' basso '''bat ZN :1''' (TAFELTENNIS) bat (E), paletta '''Bataaf ZN :1''' batavo '''Bataafs BN :1''' batave :'''Bataafse Republiek = Republica Batave bataat ZN :1 (zoete aardappel) batata bataljon ZN :1''' battalion :'sterkte van het --' = effectivo del battalion '''bataljonsarts ZN :1''' medico de battalion '''bataljonscommandant ZN :1''' commandante de battalion '''Batavia ZN :1''' Batavia '''Bataviaan ZN :1''' bataviano, habitante de Batavia '''Bataviaans BN :1''' batavian, de Batavia : '''--e bank = banca batavian Batavier ZN :1''' batavo '''Batavisch BN :1''' batave '''bate ZN :1''' :'''ten -- van = al/in profito/beneficio de, in favor de bateleur ZN :1''' Zie: '''buitelarend baten WW :1''' servir (a), profitar (a), esser utile (a) :'''daarmee ben ik niet gebaat = isto non me trahe del embarasso :baat het niet, het schaadt ook niet = tentar non noce bathometer ZN :1''' bathymetro '''bathyaal BN :1''' bathyal :--e zone''' = zona bathyal bathygrafie ZN :1''' bathygraphia '''bathygrafisch BN :1''' bathygraphic :--e metingen''' = mesurationes bathygraphic bathymetrie ZN :1''' bathymetria '''bathymetrisch BN :1''' bathymetric '''bathypelagisch BN :1''' bathypelagic :--e zone''' = zona bathypelagic bathyscaaf ZN :1''' bathyscapho '''bathysfeer ZN :1''' bathysphera '''batig BN :1''' favorabile, avantagiose :-- saldo''' = saldo active/favorabile/positive/beneficiari batik ZN :1''' batik '''batikfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de batik '''batikken WW :1''' batikar :'het --' = batik '''batikker ZN :1''' batikator '''batikkerij ZN :1''' fabrica de batik '''batikkunst ZN :1''' arte batik '''batikkunstenaar ZN :1''' batikator '''batiktechniek ZN :1''' batik '''batikwerk ZN :1''' batik '''batist ZN :1''' batista '''batisten BN :1''' de batista '''batistlinnen ZN :1''' lino de batista '''batrachomyomachie ZN :1''' batrachomyomachia '''bats ZN :1''' pala curvate '''batten WW :1''' (SPORT) batter '''batterij ZN :1 (stel kanonnen) batteria, cannoneria :drijvende --''' = batteria flottante :'''de -- schietklaar maken = preparar le batteria :2 (accu) batteria, pila :galvanische --''' = batteria galvanic :'droge --' = batteria/pila sic :'lege --' = batteria/pila exhauste :'''deze radio werkt op --en = iste radio functiona con/a pilas :de motor loopt op --en = le motor va a pilas :3 (groep gelijksoortige eenheden) batteria :'-- schrijfmachines' = batteria de machinas a/de scriber batterijcommandant ZN :1''' commandante de batteria '''batterijei ZN :1''' ovo de gallina de batteria '''batterijflitser ZN :1''' flash (E) de/con batteria '''batterijkip ZN :1''' gallina de batteria '''batterijlamp ZN :1''' lampa de batteria/pila '''batterijontsteking ZN :1''' accendimento/ignition per batteria/pila(s) '''batterijontvanger ZN :1''' receptor con/per batteria/pilas '''batterijoplader ZN :1''' cargator de batteria '''batterijvoeding ZN :1''' alimentation per batteria/pila(s) '''batterijvuur ZN :1''' foco de batteria '''battologie ZN :1''' battologia '''baud ZN :1''' (COMP) baud '''bauméschaal ZN :1''' scala de Baumé '''bauxiet ZN :1''' bauxite :'rode --' = bauxite rubie '''bauxietbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de bauxite '''bauxietcement ZN :1''' cemento de bauxite '''bauxieterts ZN :1''' mineral de bauxite '''bauxietmijn ZN :1''' mina de bauxite '''bauxietproduktie ZN :1''' production de bauxite '''bauxietwinning ZN :1''' extraction de bauxite '''baviaan ZN :1''' babuino, cynocephalo '''Bayesschatting ZN :1''' estimation de Bayes '''Bayes-test ZN :1''' test (E) de Bayes '''Bayonne ZN EIGN :1''' Bayona, Bayonne '''baza(a)r ZN :1 (markt in het Midden-Oosten) bazar :Perzische --''' = bazar persian :'''2 (warenhuis) bazar :3 (liefdadigheidsbazar) bazar, vendita benific/de caritate bazelen WW :1''' dicer nonsenso, extravagar, '''(in koorts) delirar bazen WW :1''' dominar '''bazielkruid ZN :1''' Zie: '''basilicum bazig BN :1''' dominante, autoritari, imperiose, despotic '''bazigheid ZN :1''' character dominante/autoritari/imperiose/despotic '''bazijn ZN :1''' Zie: '''streepjesgoed bazin ZN :1''' maestra '''bazooka ZN :1''' bazooka (E) '''bazuin ZN :1''' (ROM GESCH) buccina :'''op de -- blazen = buccinar :blazer op de --''' = buccinator :(FIG) '''de -- steken over = facer grande elogios de :2 (soort trompet) trompetta :3 (schuiftrompet) trombon :op de -- blazen/spelen = sonar le trombon bazuinblazer ZN :1''' buccinator :'''2 trompettista :3''' trombonista '''bazuinen WW :1''' sonar le buccina '''bazuinengel ZN :1''' angelo con buccina '''bazuingeschal ZN :1''' sono de buccinas :'''2 sono de trompettas :3''' sono de trombones '''BB :1 (Afk.: Belgische Boerenbond) Syndicato del Agricultores b.b.h.h. :1 (Afk.: bezigheden buitenshuis hebbend) absente le major parte del die/jorno B.B.K. ZN :1 (Afk.: Beroepsvereniging van Beeldende Kunstenaars) Syndicato de Professionales del Arte Plastic b.d. :1 (Afk.: buiten dienst) foras de servicio bdelaarsgezin ZN :1''' familia de mendicos/mendicantes '''bdellium ZN :1''' bdellio '''beaaien WW :1''' caressar super '''beaarden WW :1''' interrar, inhumar, sepelir '''beaarding ZN :1''' interramento, inhumation, sepelition '''beachvolleybal ZN :1''' volleyball (E) al plagia '''beademen WW :1 (adem inblazen) insufflar :2 (behandelen met een beademingstoestel) applicar/practicar le respiration artificial a (un persona) :3 (mond op mond) facer le respiration bucca a bucca :4 (de adem laten gaan over) sufflar super, passar su sufflo/halito super beademing ZN :1 (het inblazen van adem) insufflation :2 (behandeling met beademingstoestel) respiration artificial :3 (mond op mond) respiration bucca a bucca beademingsapparaat ZN :1''' Zie: '''beademingstoestel beademingsapparatuur ZN :1''' apparatos/dispositivo de respiration artificial '''beademingscentrum ZN :1''' centro de respiration artificial, centro de reanimation '''beademingstoestel ZN :1''' apparato de respiration artificial, inspirator, respirator, insufflator '''beambte ZN :1''' functionario, official, '''(employé) empleato beamen WW :1''' approbar, assentir, dar su assentimento a, esser de accordo con, subscriber :'iets ten volle --' = esser plenmente de accordo '''beaming ZN :1''' accordo, approbation, assentimento '''beangst BN :1''' anxie, anxiose, angustiose, pavorose, timorose, '''(verontrust) inquiete :iemand -- maken = angustiar/espaventar un persona beangsten WW :1''' Zie: '''beangstigen beangstheid ZN :1''' anxietate, angustia, espavento, '''(ongerustheid) inquietude beangstigen WW :1 (angst aanjagen) angustiar, intimidar, terrer, terrificar, espaventar, (verontrusten) alarmar, inquietar beangstigend BN :1''' angustiante '''beangstiging ZN :1''' Zie: '''beangstheid beankeren WW :1''' equipar/provider de ancoras '''beantwoorden WW :1 (antwoord geven op) responder a :iemand/een brief/een vraag --''' = responder a un persona/a un littera/a un question :'iemands liefde --' = responder al amor de un persona :(MIL) 'vijandelijk vuur --' = responder al foco inimic, contrabatter :'een belediging met stilzwijgen --' = responder a un insulto con silentio, ignorar un offensa :'een bezoek --' = retornar un visita :'''2 (geheel overeenkomen met) (cor)responder (a), esser conforme (a/con), concordar (con) :aan een beschrijving --''' = corresponder a un description :'aan alle eisen --' = reunir tote le conditiones exigite, responder a tote le requisitos :'''niet -- aan = faller beantwoorder ZN :1 (telefoon) responditor automatic beantwoording ZN :1''' responsa '''beantwoordingsapparaat ZN :1''' Zie: '''beantwoorder bearbeiden WW :1''' laborar, travaliar :'hout/steen --' = laborar/travaliar ligno/petra '''beargumenteren WW :1''' arguer, argumentar, rationar '''beassen WW :1''' coperir de cineres '''beat ZN :1''' (MUZ) beat (E) '''beatconcert ZN :1''' concerto beat (E) '''beatgeneration ZN :1''' generation beat (E) '''beatgroep ZN :1''' gruppo beat (E) '''beatificatie ZN :1''' beatification '''beatificeren WW :1''' beatificar '''beatmuziek ZN :1''' musica beat (E) '''beatnik ZN :1''' beatnik (E) '''Beaufortschaal ZN :1''' scala de Beaufort '''beaujolais ZN :1''' beaujolais (F) '''beauty ZN :1''' :'''een -- van een doelpunt = un goal (E) magnific beautycase ZN :1''' beautycase (E) '''beazen WW :1''' escar '''bebakenen WW :1''' (SCHEEP) poner boias :'''2 (bakenstokken plaatsen) poner jalones, marcar per jalones bebakening ZN :1 (het plaatsen van bakenstokken) jalonamento, (met boeien) boiage :2 (bakenstokken) jalones, (boeien) boias bebladerd, beblaard BN :1''' foliate, coperte de folios '''bebladeren WW :1''' coperir de folios '''bebloed BN :1''' insanguinate, sanguinolente, coperte/coperite de sanguine '''bebloeden WW :1''' insanguinar, coperir de sanguine '''bebloemd BN :1''' coperte/coperite de flores '''bebloemen WW :1''' coperir de flores '''beboetbaar BN :1''' mulctabile '''beboetbaarheid ZN :1''' mulctabilitate '''beboeten WW :1''' mulctar, infliger/imponer un mulcta, condemnar a un mulcta :'''beboet worden = incurrer un mulcta beboeting ZN :1''' infliction de un mulcta, condemnation a un mulcta '''beboomd BN :1''' coperte/plantate de arbores, con multe arbores '''beboorden WW :1''' bordar '''bebop ZN :1''' bebop (E) '''bebopgroep ZN :1''' gruppo de bebop (E) '''bebophaar ZN :1''' pectinatura bebop (E) '''bebopkapsel ZN :1''' pectinatura bebop (E) '''bebopplaat ZN :1''' disco bebop (E) '''bebopstijl ZN :1''' stilo bebop (E) '''beborstweren WW :1''' circumferer/coperir de parapettos '''bebossen WW :1''' forestar, coperir de (juvene) arbores, plantar boscos :'''beboste streek = region/area forestate bebossing ZN :1 (handeling) plantation de boscos, (resultaat) foreste(s), bosco(s) bebost BN :1''' forestate, boscose, silvan, silvose '''beboteren WW :1''' unctar/coperir de butyro, butyrar '''bebouting ZN :1 (van een machine, stoomketel, etc.) tote le bulones bebouwbaar BN :1 (geschikt om bebouwd te worden) cultivabile, arabile :2 (geschikt om erop te bouwen) apte pro constructiones, edificabile bebouwd BN :1 (met gewassen beplant) cultivate, plantate :2 (met huizen, etc. bezet) coperite/coperte de casas/edificios/constructiones :'--e kom' = centro del village bebouwen WW :1 (met gewassen beplanten) cultivar :de grond --''' = cultivar le terra :'''2 (met gebouwen bezetten) coperir de/construer constructiones/edificios/casas bebouwing ZN :1 (verbouw) cultura, cultivation :2 (met huizen, etc.) construction :stedelijke --''' = zona urban '''bebouwingsdichtheid ZN :1''' numero de casas per hectar '''bebrild BN :1''' con berillos '''bebroeden WW :1''' incubar :'het --' = incubation :'eieren --' = incubar ovos '''bebroeding ZN :1''' incubation '''béchamelsaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de bechamel '''Bechterew ZN EIGN :1''' Bechterew :'ziekte van --' = maladia de Bechterew '''becijferen WW :1 (door rekenen uitmaken) calcular, (schatten) estimar :het --''' = calculo, calculation, '''(het schatten) estimation :de schade valt niet te --''' = il es impossibile de calcular le damnos :'''2 (door cijfers aanwijzen) cifrar, numerar :3''' (MUZ) cifrar :'''becijferde bas = basso cifrate becijfering ZN :1 (berekening) calculo, calculation, (schatting) estimation :2 (het aangeven dmv cijfers) numeration, (van pagina's) pagination becommentariëren ZN :1''' provider de commentarios, commentar, dar commentarios de '''becommentariëring ZN :1''' commentario, commentos '''beconcurreren WW :1''' facer concurrentia con, concurrer con, competer con, esser in competition con :'''de banken beconcurreren elkaar scherp = il ha un competition violente inter le bancas becquerel ZN :1''' becquerel '''becquerelstraling ZN :1''' radiation/radioactivitate Becquerel '''bed ZN :1 (slaapplaats) lecto :hard --''' = lecto dur :'hemel van --' = celo de lecto :'''het -- houden = guardar le lecto, allectar :in -- liggen = esser in le lecto, esser allectate :het -- opmaken = facer le lecto :het -- afhalen = disfacer le lecto :het -- van het bed = le disfacta del lecto :naar -- gaan = ir al lecto, allectar se :in zijn -- blijven liggen = remaner/restar in su lecto :iemand van zijn -- lichten = arrestar un persona in le nocte :zijn --je is gespreid = ille ha un futuro assecurate, on ha pensate a su futuro :scheiding van tafel en --''' = separation de corpore e benes :'dat is ver van mijn --' = le cosa non me reguarda :'hij staat er mee op en hij gaat er mee naar --' = ille pensa a illo del matino al vespere :'''2 (onderlaag van een weg) lecto :3 (bedding van rivier) lecto :4 (in tuin) quadro, quadrato, (bloembed) plattebanda :'-- sla' = quadro de salata :5''' :'''zalmmousse op een --je van sla = mousse (F) de salmon super un lecto de salata bed(de)deken ZN :1''' copertura de lecto '''bedaagd BN :1 (niet jong meer) de etate/annos avantiate :2 (afgeleefd) decrepite bedaagdheid ZN :1''' etate avantiate '''bedaard BN :1''' calme, seren, placide, tranquille, quiete, phlegmatic, ponderate :'''iemand -- aanhoren = ascoltar un persona calmemente :'-- optreden' = ager calmemente bedaardheid ZN :1''' calma, placiditate, serenitate, tranquillitate, quietude, phlegma, ponderation :'''zijn -- verliezen = perder le calma bedacht BN :1 (van plan) habente le intention (de) :op eigen voordeel -- zijn = cercar su proprie beneficio/avantage :2 (voorbereid) preste (a), preparate (a) :hij is op alles --''' = ille es preparate a toto, ille lassa nihil al hasardo, ille pensa a toto, ille es preparate a omne eventualitate :'''wees er op -- dat = non oblida que :3 (verzonnen) fictive, ficticie, imaginari :'-- verhaal' = historia ficticie bedachtzaam BN :1 (omzichtig) circumspecte, caute, avisate, considerate, prudente, reflexive :'-- antwoord' = responsa caute :heel -- te werk gaan = ager con grande cautela/circumspection :2 (weloverwogen) deliberate, ben ponderate, ben premeditate bedachtzaamheid ZN :1 (omzichtigheid) circumspection, precaution, cautela, prudentia :met uiterste --''' = con extreme cautela :'''2 (weloverwogenheid) deliberation, ponderation bedaking ZN :1 (dak) tecto :het huis is op de -- na klaar = le casa es preste al exception del tecto bedakken WW :1''' coperir de un tecto '''bedammen ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedijken bedamming ZN :1''' construction de un dica, clausura con un dica '''bedampen WW :1''' coperir de vapores '''bedankbrief ZN :1 (waarin men zijn dank betuigt) littera de regratiamento/de gratitude/de recognoscentia :2 (waarin men iets afwijst) littera de refusa bedanken WW :1 (zijn dank betuigen) regratiar :2 (niet aannemen) declinar, non acceptar, refusar, rejectar :voor een kandidatuur --''' = declinar un candidatura :'voor de eer --' = declinar/refusar le honor :'''3 (ontslaan) dimitter, congedar :4 (zijn lidmaatschap opzeggen) dar su dimission, retirar se :als lid van de partij --''' = abandonar le partito :'''5 (opzeggen) disdicer, cancellar, annullar :voor een abonnement --''' = disdicer un abonamento :-- voor een tijdschrift''' = disabonar se a un revista, cancellar/annullar le subscription a un revista bedanking ZN :1 (ontslag) congedo, dimission :2 (weigering) refusa bedankje ZN :1 (dankbetuiging) regratiamento, (brief) littera de regratiamento, (dankwoord) parolas de regratiamento :2 (beleefde weigering) refusa gentil bedankt! TW :1''' gratias! :'''reuze/hartelijk --! = mille gratias! bedaren WW :1 (tot bedaren komen) calmar se, appaciar se, placar se, tranquillisar se :2 (tot bedaren brengen) calmar, appaciar, placar, tranquillisar bedaring ZN :1''' appaciamento :'''tot -- brengen = calmar, appaciar, placar, tranquillisar bedauwen WW :1''' molliar/coperir de rore/ros, irrorar :'''bedauwde dageraad = alba irrorate bedauwing ZN :1''' irroration '''bedbank ZN :1''' sofa lecto, divan lecto '''beddeken ZN :1''' copertura de lecto '''beddencapaciteit ZN :1''' capacitate de lectos '''beddenfles ZN :1''' Zie: '''beddenkruik beddengaanstijd ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedtijd beddengoed ZN :1''' pannos de lecto, drappos e coperturas de lecto :'''het -- afhalen = disfacer le lecto beddenkleedje ZN :1''' tapete de lecto '''beddenkruik ZN :1''' bottilia de lecto '''beddenkussen ZN :1''' cossino de lecto '''beddenlaken ZN :1''' drappo de lecto '''beddenlinnen ZN :1''' lino de lecto '''beddenmaker ZN :1''' facitor de lectos '''beddenpan ZN :1 (ondersteek) bassino hygienic, urinal :2 (beddenwarmer) calefacelecto beddenpisser ZN :1''' infante qui urina in le lecto, (FAM) pissa-in-lecto, (MED) enuretico '''beddenplank ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedplank beddensprei ZN :1''' coperilecto '''beddentijk ZN :1''' tela de matras '''beddenveren ZN MV :1''' plumas de lecto '''beddenwarmer ZN :1''' calefacelecto '''beddenwinkel ZN :1''' magazin de lectos '''bedding ZN :1 (van een rivier) lecto :(FIG) iets in goede -- leiden = ducer un cosa in le bon direction :2 (onderlaag voor zware dingen) supporto, fundation, platteforma :3 (laag erts) jacimento (de mineral) beddingerosie ZN :1''' erosion de lecto '''bede ZN :1 (bede tot God) prece, precaria :2 (verzoek) requesta, petition, demanda :'-- om hulp' = petition de adjuta :3 (smeekbede) imploration, supplication bededag ZN :1''' Zie: '''biddag bedeelde ZN :1''' povre/paupere assistite, assistito '''bedeesd BN :1''' timide, verecunde, pudente, vergoniose :--e stem''' = voce timide bedeesdheid ZN :1''' timiditate, verecundia '''bedegang ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedevaart bedehuis ZN :1''' loco de oration, casa/loco de precaria, ecclesia, templo '''bedekken WW :1 (aan het oog onttrekken) coperir, mascar, dissimular, teger, occultar :zijn naaktheid --''' = coperir su nuditate :'''bloemen bedekten het graf = flores coperiva le tumba :bedek de zuurkool met een paar plakken ham = coperi le sauerkraut (D) con alicun trenchos {sj} de gambon :weer/opnieuw --''' = recoperir :'met as --' = cinerar :'''2 (ASTRON) (eclipseren) eclipsar, occultar :3 (bekleden) revestir bedekking ZN :1 (dek) copertura, coperta :de -- nemen van = discoperir :2 (bekleding) revestimento :3 (verhulling) occultation :4''' (ASTRON) eclipse (-ipsis), occultation '''bedekkingsgraad ZN :1''' (ASTRON) grado de occultation '''bedeklokje ZN :1''' angelus '''bedeksel ZN :1''' lo que coperi, copertura '''bedekt BN :1 (niet open) coperte, velate :'--e lucht/hemel' = celo coperte/velate :half --''' = semicoperte :'''2 (verborgen) secrete, coperte, occulte, velate :'--e weg' = cammino coperte :'--e batterij' = batteria blindate :'--e toespeling' = allusion velate :een --e toespeling op iets maken = alluder velatemente a un cosa :in --e termen = con parolas coperte/occulte, con allusiones/in terminos velate, vagemente :3 (indirect) indirecte :'--e kritiek' = critica indirecte :'-- aangeven' = subintender bedektbloeiend BN :1''' cryptogame, acotyledone :--e plant''' = cryptogamo bedektelijk BW :1''' copertemente, velatemente, secretemente, clandestinmente :-- te kennen geven''' = insinuar bedektkieuwigen ZN MV :1''' tectibranchiates '''bedektzadig BN :1''' angiosperme :--e plant''' = angiosperma bedektzadigen ZN MV :1''' angiospermas '''bedelaar ZN :1''' mendico, mendicante :'uitgehongerde --' = mendicante famelic :'''tot een -- maken = reducer al mendicitate bedelaarachtig BN :1''' mendic '''bedelaarsgespuis ZN :1''' canalia de mendicos/mendicantes '''bedelaarsgesticht ZN :1''' asylo pro mendicos/mendicantes '''bedelaarsgezin ZN :1''' familia de mendicos/mendicantes '''bedelaarskind ZN :1''' infante de mendico/mendicante '''bedelaarskolonie ZN :1''' colonia de mendicos/de mendicantes '''bedelaarsplunje ZN :1''' vestimentos de mendico/mendicante '''bedelaarsvolk ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedelvolk bedelachtig BN :1''' mendic '''bedelares ZN :1''' mendica, mendicanta '''bedelarij ZN :1''' mendication, mendicitate '''bedelarm BN :1''' multo povre/paupere, povrissime, pauperissime '''bedelarmband ZN :1''' bracialetto con medalias '''bedelbrief ZN :1''' littera pro peter un succurso, littera mendicante/de mendication, littera petente pecunia, supplica '''bedelbroeder ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedelmonnik bedelbrood ZN :1''' pan mendicate/de caritate :'''het -- eten = viver de almosnas bedelen WW :1''' mendicar :'het --' = mendication '''bedelen WW :1 (voorzien) provider, dotar :ruim bedeeld met aardse goederen = largemente providite de benes terrestre, opulente :hij is rijk bedeeld = ille es multo ben dotate :iemand ruim --''' = dar generosemente a un persona, dotar un persona generosemente :'''2 (bijstand verlenen) assister, succurrer bedelend BN :1''' mendic, mendicante '''bedeling ZN :1''' beneficentia public, caritate :'''in de -- zijn = viver del beneficentia :ik ben niet van de --''' = io non es un instituto caritabile/de caritate '''bedeljongen ZN :1''' juvene mendico/mendicante '''bedelkind ZN :1 (kind dat bedelt) infante mendicante/qui mendica :2 (kind uit bedelaarsgezin) infante mendico/mendicante bedelkruid ZN :1''' clematis '''bedelman ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedelaar bedelmonnik ZN :1''' monacho/fratre mendicante '''bedelnap ZN :1''' cuppella de mendico/mendicante '''bedelnon ZN :1''' monacha mendicante '''bedelorde ZN :1''' ordine mendicante '''bedelstaf ZN :1''' baston de mendico/de mendicante :'''iemand tot de -- brengen = reducer un persona al mendicitate/al miseria/al fame/al indigentia/al povressa/al paupertate, ruinar un persona bedelstand ZN :1''' mendicitate '''bedeltroep ZN :1''' truppa de mendicos/mendicantes '''bedelven WW :1''' coperir (de terra/de roccas, etc.), interrar :'''bedolven worden = esser interrate :iemand onder complimenten --''' = coperir un persona de complimentos '''bedelving ZN :1''' interramento '''bedelvolk ZN :1''' mendicos, mendicantes, gente mendicante '''bedelvrouw ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedelares bedelzak ZN :1''' sacco de mendico/de mendicante '''bedenk ZN :1''' reflexion, consideration :'''iemand iets in -- geven = submitter un cosa a un persona, proponer/suggerer un cosa a un persona bedenkdag ZN :1''' die necessari pro reflecter '''bedenkelijk BN :1 (ongerustheid uitdrukkend) inquietante, grave, serie, spinose :'--e situatie' = situation inquietante :'-- geval' = caso serie :er -- uitzien = esser de mal augurio :2 (gevaarlijk) periculose, riscate, critic, precari :'--e speculatie' = speculation periculose :'--e ziekte' = maladia precari :3 (nadenken/twijfel uitdrukkend) dubitose, hesitante, incerte, indecise :een -- geval = un caso dubitose bedenkelijkheid ZN :1''' character inquietante/grave/critic, etc. '''bedenken WW :1 (uitdenken) inventar, crear, imaginar, conciper, idear, excogitar :een uitvlucht --''' = inventar un subterfugio/un pretexto, fabricar se un alibi :'een raadsel --' = inventar un enigma :'een oplossing --' = conciper un solution :'een plan --' = forgiar un plano :'in der haast --' = improvisar :'''ik heb iets leuks bedacht = un belle cosa me ha venite in mente :2 (beramen) arrangiar, ordir :3 (uitbroeden) elucubrar :4 (als geschenk doen toekomen aan) legar, lassar, facer donos/presentes a :iemand in zijn testament --''' = legar un cosa a un persona per testamento :'iemand met iets --' = lassar un cosa a un persona, regalar un persona :'''wij werden ruim bedacht = nos recipeva multe presentes :de kinderen met snoepgoed --''' = dar cosas dulce al infantes :'''5 (denken over) reflecter, considerar :bedenk, wat de gevolgen zullen zijn! = reflecte al consequentias! :6''' :(nadenken over) zich --''' = reflecter (a) :zonder mij te -- gaf ik toestemming = io ha date le permission sin reflecter :7''' :(aarzelen) zich --''' = hesitar, vacillar :zonder zich een ogenblik te --''' = sin vacillar un sol momento :'''8 :(van mening veranderen) zich --''' = cambiar idea '''bedenker ZN :1''' inventor, creator, excogitator '''bedenking ZN :1 (bezwaar) objection, (aarzeling) hesitation, (twijfel) dubita, reserva :tegen iets --en hebben = haber/opponer objectiones contra un cosa :2 (het bedenken) consideration :iets in -- geven = dar un cosa in consideration :in -- houden = guardar in consideration, considerar bedenksel ZN :1 (idee) idea :2 (verdichtsel) invention, fiction, excogitation, fabula :3 (uitbroedsel) elucubration bedenktijd ZN :1''' tempore/margine de reflexion/pro reflecter :-- geven''' = accordar tempore pro reflecter :hij heeft drie dagen -- gekregen = on le ha date tres dies pro reflecter bederf ZN :1 (verrotting) putrefaction, putrescentia, alteration, corruption, decomposition, infection, maladia, vitiation, deterioration :'-- van het vlees' = corruption del carne :onderhevig aan/vatbaar voor --''' = corruptibile, putrescibile, vitiabile, deteriorabile :'vatbaarheid voor --' = putrescibilitate :'''niet aan -- onderhevig = imputrescibile, incorruptibile :het niet onderhevig zijn aan --''' = imputrescibilitate, incorruptibilitate :'''2 (zedelijk bederf) corruption, decomposition, gangrena, degeneration, degenerescentia, decadentia, derogation, perversion, pervertimento bederfaanbrengend BN :1''' septic, infectiose '''bederfelijk BN :1''' deteriorabile, corruptibile, peribile, putrescibile :-- produkt''' = producto deteriorabile bederfelijkheid ZN :1''' putrescibilitate, corruptibilitate '''bederfwerend BN :1''' preservative, antiseptic, antiputride :--e watten''' = watta antiseptic bederfzwam ZN :1''' germine de putrefaction '''bederven WW :1 (tot bederf doen overgaan) deteriorar, alterar, corrumper, decomponer, putrefacer, vitiar :het --''' = deterioration, alteration, corruption, putrefaction, vitiation :'''de warmte bederft het vlees = le calor altera/corrumpe/decompone le carne :2 (zedelijk bederven) corrumper, depravar, perverter, vitiar, gangrenar :het --''' = corruption, depravation, pervertimento :'de zeden --' = depravar/corrumper le mores :'de smaak --' = depravar/corrumper/perverter le gusto :'de jeugd --' = perverter le juventute :'''3 (defect maken) guastar, deteriorar, demolir, avariar :de markt --''' = guastar le mercato :'''4 infectar :de lucht --''' = infectar le aere '''bedervend BN :1''' putrefacte, putrescente, putride '''bederver ZN :1''' guastator, depravator, corruptor '''bederving ZN :1''' Zie: '''bederf bedestond ZN :1''' hora de precarias '''bedevaarder ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedevaartganger bedevaart ZN :1''' pelegrinage, peregrination :'''ter -- gaan = pelegrinar, peregrinar bedevaartganger ZN :1''' peregrino, pelegrino '''bedevaartkapel ZN :1''' cappella de pelegrinage/de peregrination '''bedevaartkerk ZN :1''' ecclesia de pelegrinage/de peregrination '''bedevaartplaats ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedevaartoord bedevaartsoord ZN :1''' loco de pelegrinage/de peregrination '''bedgang ZN :1''' distantia inter duo lectos '''bedgeheim ZN :1''' secreto(s) del camera a dormir '''bedgenoot ZN :1''' companion de lecto '''bedgordijn ZN :1''' cortina de lecto '''bedhemel ZN :1''' celo/baldacchino de lecto '''bedienaar ZN :1 (iemand die bedient) servitor :2''' (REL) ministro :-- des Woords''' = ministro del Evangelio, (PROT) predicante, (R.K.) prestre :3''' :-- van begrafenissen''' = empleato del pompas funebre bediend BN :1''' :(R.K.) 'hij is --' = ille ha recipite le (ultime) sacramentos '''bediende ZN :1 (employé, beambte) empleato :2 (winkelbediende) commisso :3''' attendente :'''4 (persoonlijke bediende) servitor, serviente, domestico, valletto, camerero :trouwe --''' = servitor fidel '''bedienen WW :1 (dienen, helpen) servir :klanten --''' = servir clientes :'''zich -- van = servir se de, usar, emplear :zich van Interlingua --''' = servir se de Interlingua :'iemand op zijn wenken --' = servir un persona punctualmente, satisfacer tote le desiros/desiderios de un persona :--d personeel''' = personal de servicio :2 (mbt de horeca) servir :3 (zorg dragen voor) occupar se de :de telefoon --''' = occupar se del telephono :'''4 (van gereedschap, apparaten, etc.) manear, actionar, operar, commandar, manipular, manovrar :een schakelbord --''' = actionar un tabula de distribution :'een installatie met de hand --' = actionar un apparato a mano :'de wissels --' = manovrar le agulias :'eenvoudig te --' = de un maneamento simple :'een apparaat --' = manear un apparato :'''iemand die apparaten, etc. bedient = operator :5''' (R.K.) administrar le oleo sancte/le ultime unction/le ultime sacramentos '''bediening ZN :1 (mbt de horeca) servicio :vlotte --''' = servicio rapide :'''tien procent --(sgeld) = dece per cento de servicio :'-- inbegrepen, inclusief --' = servicio includite/inclusive :2 (het doen functioneren) commando, maneamento, actionamento, manipulation, manovra :de -- van een apparaat = maneamento de un apparato :de -- van een sluis = le commando de un esclusa :de -- van een sein = le commando de un signal :3 (kerkelijke functie) ministerio, carga, officio :4''' (R.K.) administration del oleo sancte/del ultime unction/del sacramentos '''bedienings(vak)man ZN :1''' manipulator '''bedieningsbrug ZN :1''' ponte de servicio '''bedieningsfout ZN :1''' error de commando/de maneamento '''bedieningsgeld ZN :1''' servicio :-- inbegrepen, inclusief --''' = servicio includite/inclusive :exclusief --''' = servicio excludite/exclusive '''bedieningsgemak ZN :1''' facilitate de maneamento, maneabilitate '''bedieningshefboom ZN :1''' levator de commando '''bedieningsinrichting ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedieningsinstallatie bedieningsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation/dispositivo de commando/de maneamento/de controlo '''bedieningsknop ZN :1''' button de commando/de maneamento/de controlo '''bedieningsmachinist ZN :1''' operator '''bedieningsman ZN :1''' operator '''bedieningsmechanisme ZN :1''' mechanismo de commando/de maneamento/de manovra '''bedieningspaneel ZN :1''' pannello/tabula de commando/de maneamento/de controlo, consola '''bedieningsplaats ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedieningspost bedieningspost ZN :1''' posto de commando/maneamento/controlo '''bedieningsvoorschriften ZN MV :1''' instructiones de commando/de maneamento '''bedijken WW :1''' circumferer de un dica, proteger per un dica, clauder con un dica :'''bedijkt gebied = terra circumferite de/protegite per un dica bedijker ZN :1''' persona qui claude per un dica '''bedijking ZN :1 (het bedijken) construction de un dica :2 (bedijkt land) terra circumferite de/protegite per un dica, (polder) polder (N) :de Alblasserwaard is één van de oudste --en = le Alblasserwaard es un del plus ancian polders :3 (geheel van aangelegde dijken) insimul de dicas bedilal ZN :1''' Zie: '''bediller bedilgeest ZN :1''' Zie: '''bediller bedillen WW :1 (zich teveel bemoeien) inmiscer se (troppo) :2 (aanmerkingen maken op) criticar, censurar bediller ZN :1 (iemand die alles wil regelen) persona qui se inmisce (troppo) :2 (vitter) criticastro bedilzucht ZN :1''' tendentia a decider pro alteres '''beding ZN :1''' condition, clausula, stipulation :'ontbindend --' = clausula resolutori :'arbitraal --' = clausula de (submission a) arbitrage :'''onder -- van = sub/a condition de (+ inf.) bedingen WW :1''' stipular, conditionar :'voorwaarden --' = stipular conditiones :'bijzondere voordelen --' = stipular avantages particular :'''bedongen loon = salario stipulate bedinging ZN :1 (het bepalen) stipulation :2 (wat bepaald is) stipulation, clausula, condition bediscussiëren WW :1''' discuter de, disserer de, dissertar de '''bediscuteren WW :1''' Zie: '''bediscussiëren bedisputeren WW :1''' disputar de '''bedisselaar ZN :1''' persona qui regula/qui arrangia '''bedisselen WW :1''' regular, arrangiar '''bedisseling ZN :1''' regulation, arrangiamento '''bedjasje ZN :1''' déshabillé (F), jachetta de lecto '''bedkruik ZN :1''' bottilia de aqua cal(i)de/de lecto, '''(elektrisch) calefacelecto electric bedlampje ZN :1''' parve lampa de lecto/de nocte '''bedlectuur ZN :1''' lectura que on lege in le lecto '''bedlegerig BN :1''' malade in lecto, confinate al lecto, allectate :-- zijn''' = guardar le lecto, esser allectate Bedoeïn ZN :1''' beduin '''Bedoeïnenkamp ZN :1''' campo de beduines '''Bedoeïnenleger ZN :1''' armea de beduines '''Bedoeïnenstam ZN :1''' tribo de beduines '''Bedoeïnentent ZN :1''' tenta de beduines '''Bedoeïnenvolk ZN :1''' populo de beduines '''bedoeken WW :1''' :'een schilderij --' = provider un pictura de un nove tela '''bedoeld BN :1''' in question, alludite :'''de --e persoon = le persona in question :goed --''' = ben intentionate :'het is goed --' = le intention es bon '''bedoelen WW :1 (willen zeggen) voler dicer :2 (met een bedoeling doen) intender :het goed --''' = facer/dicer un cosa con bon intention :'''het was goed bedoeld = le intention esseva bon :zo was het niet bedoeld = iste non esseva mi intention :stilzwijgend --''' = subintender :'''3 (ten doel hebben, beogen) visar (a) :wat bedoelt uw komst? = qual es le objecto de vostre visita? :4 (trachten aan te duiden) alluder a, facer allusion a :het huis dat u bedoelt = le casa in question bedoeling ZN :1''' intention, intento, objecto, objectivo, motivo, fin, scopo, proposito, tenor :'''onzuivere --en = intentiones dishoneste :geheime --''' = intention secrete :'''met goede --en = ben intentionate :met slechte/kwade --en = mal intentionate :met de beste --en = con le melior intentiones :zijn --en kenbaar maken = facer cognoscer su intentiones :de -- hebben = intender :wat is de --? = qual es le scopo? :iemands --en doorzien = discerner/penetrar le intentiones de un persona :dat was niet mijn --''' = isto non esseva lo que io voleva facer, isto non esseva mi intention :'''2 (zin, strekking) senso, signification :je hebt de -- van dit artikel niet begrepen = tu non ha comprendite le senso de iste articulo :de -- van deze woorden = le senso de iste parolas bedoen WW :1''' :'zich --' = macular se, polluer se '''bedoening ZN :1 (gedoe, drukte) agitation :2 (bedrijfje) parve interprisa, (boerderijtje) parve ferma, parve exploitation {plwa} agricole bedolven BN :1 (bedekt) coperite (de), (begraven) interrate (sub) :die papieren lagen onder het stof --''' = iste papiros se trovava sub un strato de pulvere '''bedompt BN :1''' irrespirabile :--e atmosfeer''' = atmosphera irrespirabile :2''' mal aerate :--e kamer''' = camera mal aerate bedomptheid ZN :1''' manco/mancantia de aere fresc '''bedonderd BN :1 (gek) folle, insan, lunetic, alienate :2 (beteuterd) perplexe :3 (verbaasd) surprendite, stupefacte bedonderen WW :1''' dupar, fraudar, defraudar, mystificar, deciper, illuder, deluder, captar :'het --' = mystification, deludimento, captation '''bedorven BN :1 (verrot) corrupte, vitiate, putrefacte, putride, putrite, deteriorate :'-- lucht' = aere vitiate :'-- water' = aqua putride :'-- vlees' = carne putrefacte/putride :'-- kaas' = caseo putrite :'-- vis' = pisces putrite :2 (zedelijk bedorven) corrupte, depravate bedorvenheid ZN :1''' putriditate '''bedotten WW :1''' Zie: '''bedriegen bedotter ZN :1''' mystificator, deceptor '''bedotterij ZN :1''' duperia, mystification, captation, deludimento, fumisteria '''bedotting ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedotterij bedpeluw ZN :1''' cossino del lecto '''bedplank ZN :1''' planca del lecto '''bedplassen WW :1''' urinar in le lecto, (FAM) facer pipi al lecto '''bedplassen ZN :1''' incontinentia de urina, enuresis '''bedplasser ZN :1''' infante qui urina in le lecto, (FAM) pissa-in-lecto, (MED) infante enuretic, enuretico '''bedrading ZN :1 (voorziening met draden) systema de filos electric :2 (draden van een toestel) filos electric, circuito bedrag ZN :1''' summa, amonta :'fabelachtig --' = summa fabulose :'respectabel --' = summa/amonta respectabile/considerabile, forte summa de moneta :'vast --' = summa fixe :'''ten --e van = de un amonta de :een -- afronden = (ar)rotundar un summa :over een zeker -- beschikken = haber un certe summa a su disposition, disponer de un certe summa bedragen WW :1''' esser :'''de afstand bedraagt 100 meter = le distantia es 100 metros :2 (van geld) amontar a :de verhuiskosten bedragen 1000 gulden = le expensas pro le cambio de casa amonta a mille florinos bedrand ZN :1''' bordo del lecto '''bedreigd BN :1''' menaciate :'hij voelt zich --' = ille se senti menaciate '''bedreigen WW :1''' menaciar, '''(intimideren) intimidar :een land --''' = menaciar un pais, esser/constituer un menacia a un pais :'met boete --' = menaciar de mulcta :'met de dood --' = menaciar de morte :'het straf --' = menaciar de punition :'een land --' = menaciar un pais, esser un menacia pro un pais :'''bedreigd worden door = esser sub le menacia de :dat lot bedreigt ons allen = iste fato pende super nos totes bedreigend BN :1''' menaciante, comminatori '''bedreiger ZN :1''' persona qui menacia '''bedreiging ZN :1''' menacia, '''(intimidatie) intimidation :onmiddellijke --''' = menacia instante :'voortdurende --' = menacia permanente :-- met de dood''' = menacia de morte :een ernstige -- vormen voor = constituer un grave menacia pro :onder -- met = sub menacia de :iets onder -- verkrijgen = obtener un cosa mediante menacias :de nationaal-socialistische politiek was een voortdurende -- voor de vrede = le politica nationalsocialista esseva un menacia constante pro le pace bedremmeld BN :1''' confuse, confundite, embarassate '''bedremmeldheid ZN :1''' confusion, embarasso '''bedremmelen WW :1''' confunder, embarassar '''bedremmeling ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedremmeldheid bedreven BN :1''' experte, experimentate, habile, dextere, dextre, versate :-- in het schermen''' = versate in le arte del scherma bedrevenheid ZN :1''' habilitate, dexteritate, experientia :'grote --' = virtuositate '''bedriegen WW :1''' dupar, illuder, deluder, captar, mystificar, deciper, fraudar, defraudar, prestigiar :'het --' = mystification, captation, deludimento :'''schijn bedriegt = le apparentias illude/es deceptive bedrieger ZN :1''' impostor, deceptor, fraudator, defraudator, charlatan (F), prestigiator :'''een -- ontmaskeren = dismascar un impostor bedriegerij ZN :1''' impostura, duperia, deception, fraude '''bedrieglijk BN :1''' deceptive, fraudulente, speciose, captiose :--e bankbreuk''' = bancarupta fraudulente :'--e handelingen' = actiones/activitates fraudulente :'--e redenering' = rationamento speciose :2 (leugenachtig) mendace :3 (misleidend) delusori, illusori, fallace :'--e beloften' = promissas illusori bedrieglijkheid ZN :1''' character fraudulente/illusori/fallace, fallacia, fraudulentia, speciositate, artificiositate :-- van een redenering''' = speciositate de un rationamento bedrijf ZN :1 (werking) action, activitate, functionamento, marcha {sj} :in -- zijn = esser in action/in marcha/in functionamento, functionar :in -- stellen = mitter/poner in action/in functionamento/in marcha, connecter :buiten -- stellen = mitter/poner foris de action/de functionamento :buiten -- zijn = non functionar :2 (onderneming, zaak) interprisa, compania, exploitation {plwa}, industria, manufactura :middelgroot --''' = interprisa median :'marginaal --' = interprisa marginal :'gemengd --' = interprisa mixte :'renderend --' = interprisa rentabile :'''3 (beroepswerkzaamheid) mestiero, profession :4''' (TONEEL) acto :'het eerste --' = le prime acto :'''treurspel in vijf --en = tragedia in cinque actos :5''' :'''onder de --en door = in mesme tempore bedrijfsaansprakelijkheid ZN :1''' responsabilitate legal del interprisa '''bedrijfsadministrateur ZN :1''' administrator del interprisa/del compania '''bedrijfsadministratie ZN :1''' administration del interprisa/de interprisas/del compania/de companias '''bedrijfsadviseur ZN :1''' consiliero de interprisa(s)/compania(s) '''bedrijfsanalyse ZN :1''' analyse (-ysis) del interprisa/compania, studio del structura del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsapparatuur ZN :1''' apparatura de interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsarchief ZN :1''' archivo del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsarchivaris ZN :1''' archivista del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsarts ZN :1''' medico del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsauto ZN :1''' auto(mobile) del interprisa/compania, vehiculo commercial '''bedrijfsbeëindiging ZN :1''' clausura del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsbegroting ZN :1''' budget (E) del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsbeheerder ZN :1''' gerente del interprisa '''bedrijfsbeleid ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijfspolitiek bedrijfsbeveiliging ZN :1''' protection del interprisa '''bedrijfsbezetting ZN :1''' occupation de un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsbibiotheek ZN :1''' bibliotheca del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsbibliothecaris ZN :1''' bibliothecario del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsboekhouder ZN :1''' contabile del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsboekhouding ZN :1''' contabilitate del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsbond ZN :1''' liga industrial '''bedrijfsbos ZN :1''' foreste de exploitation {plwa} industrial '''bedrijfsbrandweer ZN :1''' servicio de incendios del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfschap ZN :1''' syndicato :'''Bedrijfschap voor Siergewassen = Syndicato de Productores de Plantas Ornamental bedrijfschef ZN :1''' chef (F) del interprisa/compnaia '''bedrijfscommissie ZN :1''' commission del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsconcentratie ZN :1''' concentration industrial/de interprisas/de companias '''bedrijfscorrespondentie ZN :1''' correspondentia commercial '''bedrijfscursus ZN :1''' curso del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsdoorlichting ZN :1''' radiographia del interprisa/compania, analyse (-ysis) del interprisa/compania, studio del structura del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfseconometrie ZN :1''' econometria industrial/de interprisa/de compania '''bedrijfseconomie ZN :1''' economia industrial/de interprisa/de compania '''bedrijfseconomisch BN :1''' relative al economia industrial/de interprisa/de compania '''bedrijfseconoom ZN :1''' economista industrial/de interprisa/de compania '''bedrijfservaring ZN :1''' experientia in le practica de un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsfusie ZN :1''' fusion de interprisas '''bedrijfsgebouw ZN :1''' edificio del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsgeheim ZN :1''' secreto del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsgeneeskundige ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijfsarts bedrijfshoofd ZN :1''' chef (F) de interprisa/compania '''bedrijfshuishoudkunde ZN :1''' economia industrial/de interprisa/de compania '''bedrijfsinkomsten ZN MV :1''' receptas de un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation industrial/technic '''bedrijfsinvestering ZN :1''' investimento in le interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsjaar ZN :1''' anno de exercitio '''bedrijfskader ZN :1''' quadro del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfskapitaal ZN :1''' capital de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfsklaar BN :1''' operational, preste al empleo/pro le servicio '''bedrijfskleding ZN :1''' vestimentos de labor/de travalio '''bedrijfskosten ZN MV :1''' costos/expensas de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfskunde ZN :1''' management (E) '''bedrijfskundig BN :1''' relative al management (E) '''bedrijfslaboratorium ZN :1''' laboratorio del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsleer ZN :1''' management (E) '''bedrijfsleider ZN :1''' gerente/chef (F)/superintendente/director de interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsleiding ZN :1''' direction/gerentia del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsleven ZN :1''' industria e commercio, vita economic :'''in het -- gaan = dedicar se al mundo del interprisa bedrijfsmanagement ZN :1''' gestion industrial, gestion/organisation del interprisa/compania, management (E) '''bedrijfsmateriaal ZN :1''' material de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfsmiddelen ZN MV :1''' fundos, capital disponibile/investite :'''2 medios de production/de exploitation {plwa} bedrijfsnaam ZN :1''' nomine del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsonderdeel ZN :1''' parte del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsongeval ZN :1''' accidente de labor/de travalio '''bedrijfsontvangsten ZN MV :1''' receptas del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsoppervlakte ZN :1''' superfacie de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfsorganisatie ZN :1''' organisation del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfspand ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijfsgebouw bedrijfspensioen ZN :1''' pension del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfspensioenfonds ZN :1''' fundo del pension del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfspersoneel ZN :1''' personal (del interprisa/compania), mano de obra '''bedrijfsplan ZN :1''' plano de exploitation {plwa}, planning (E) '''bedrijfspolitiek ZN :1''' politica de gestion/de exploitation {plwa}, strategia de management (E) '''bedrijfspsychologie ZN :1''' psychologia industrial/del labor/del travalio '''bedrijfspsychologisch BN :1''' relative al psychologia industrial/del labor/del travalio '''bedrijfspsycholoog ZN :1''' psychologo del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsraad ZN :1''' consilio/committee (E) del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsresultaten ZN MV :1''' resultatos economic/de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfsrisico ZN :1''' risco del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsruimte ZN :1''' loco de exploitation {plwa}, local commercial/professional '''bedrijfssanering ZN :1''' reorganisation del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsschade ZN :1''' damnos de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfssector ZN :1''' sector/branca industrial, (LANDB) sector/branca de agricultura '''bedrijfssluiting ZN :1''' clausura de un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfssociologie ZN :1''' sociologia industrial/del labor/del travalio '''bedrijfsspion ZN :1''' spion industrial '''bedrijfsspionage ZN :1''' spionage industrial '''bedrijfsstoornis ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijfsstoring bedrijfsstoring ZN :1''' panna, functionamento defectuose, mal functionamento '''bedrijfsstructuur ZN :1''' structura del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfstak ZN :1''' sector/branca industrial '''bedrijfstechnicus ZN :1''' technico del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsterrein ZN :1''' terreno del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsuitkomsten ZN MV :1''' resultatos de exploitation {plwa} '''bedrijfsveiligheid ZN :1''' securitate del labor/del travalio '''bedrijfsvergunning ZN :1''' permisso de fundar un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsvoering ZN :1''' gestion industrial, organisation/gestion/gerentia/direction del interprisa/compania, management (E) :'zelfstandige --' = gestion autonome '''bedrijfsvoetbal ZN :1''' football (E) inter interprisas/companias '''bedrijfsvoorlichter ZN :1''' informator de un interprisa/compania '''bedrijfsvoorraad ZN :1''' stock (E) del interprisa '''bedrijfsvorm ZN :1''' forma del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfswagen ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijfsauto bedrijfswinkel ZN :1''' magazin del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfswinst ZN :1''' profito del interprisa/compania '''bedrijfszeker BN :1''' secur '''bedrijfszekerheid ZN :1''' securitate de exploitation {plwa}/de functionamento/de empleo '''bedrijfszetel ZN :1''' sede del interprisa/compania '''bedrijven WW :1''' facer, practicar, exercer, complir :'struisvogelpolitiek --' = facer/practicar le politica de avestruthio :'liefdadigheid --' = facer/practicar le caritate :'afgoderij --' = practicar le idolatria :'de liefde --' = facer le amor :'kusthandel --' = cabotar :'''2 (plegen) facer, perpetrar, committer :het --''' = perpetration :'kwaad --' = facer mal :'een misdaad --' = perpetrar/committer un crimine :'zonde --' = committer le peccato, peccar '''bedrijven :1''' :'''onder de -- door = inter un cosa e le altere bedrijvencombinatie ZN :1''' combination de interprisas '''bedrijvend BN :1''' (TAAL) active :--e vorm''' = forma/voce active bedrijvenpark ZN :1''' parco/terreno de interprisas/companias '''bedrijventerrein ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedrijvenpark bedrijver ZN :1 (dader) autor, perpetrator :'-- van een misdaad' = autor/perpetrator de un crimine :de -- van het kwaad = le autor/perpetrator del mal, le malfactor bedrijvig BN :1 (werkzaam) diligente, active, dynamic, (hard werkend) industriose, laboriose :een -- type = un typo active/dynamic/industriose :'-- leven' = vita active/laboriose :'--e stad' = urbe laboriose :2 (druk, levendig) active, vive, animate :'-- kind' = infante active :'--e stad' = urbe animate bedrijvigheid ZN :1 (het werkzaam zijn) activitate, action, laboriositate, diligentia :koortsachtige/gonzende --''' = activitate febril :-- in de lucht''' = activitate aeree :2 (drukte, levendigheid) activitate, animation :economische --''' = activitate economic :'koortsachtige --' = activitate febril '''bedrinken BN :1''' :'zich --' = inebriar se '''bedroefd BN :1''' triste, attristate, affligite :-- maken''' = attristar, affliger, contristar :diep --''' = desolate, disconsolate :'''diep -- zijn = desolar bedroefdheid ZN :1''' tristessa, affliction, pena :'diepe --' = affliction profunde, desolation '''bedroeven WW :1 (bedroefd maken) affliger, attristar, penar :zeer --''' = desolar, contristar '''bedroevend BN :1 (droefheid wekkend) affligente, attristante, desolante :'-- nieuws' = novas attristante :'-- schouwspel' = scena affligente, spectaculo desolante :2 (armzalig) lamentabile, miserabile, triste :'--e resultaten' = resultatos lamentabile :3 (slecht) mal :'-- slecht' = multo mal bedroeving ZN :1''' affliction, tristessa, desolation '''bedrog ZN :1 (bedriegerij) duperia, impostura, fraude, defraudation, deception, delusion, fallacia :'-- plegen' = dupar, fraudar, defraudar, deciper, deluder :2''' (JUR) subreption, surreption :'''door -- verkregen = subrepticie, surrepticie :3 (bedrieglijke voorstelling) illusion :optisch --''' = illusion optic '''bedrogen BN :1''' dupate :'''2 :'-- echtgenoot' = marito cornute bedrogene ZN :1''' dupe, dupato '''bedroppelen WW :1''' Zie: '''bedruipen-1 bedroppen WW :1''' Zie: '''bedruipen-1 bedruipen WW :1''' coperir gutta a gutta, asperger :'met vet --' = asperger con grassia :'''2 :zichzelf kunnen --''' = esser capabile de pagar su proprie cosas '''bedruiping ZN :1''' aspersion '''bedruiplepel ZN :1''' coclear pro asperger '''bedrukken WW :1 (door drukken bedekken) imprimer :een stof --''' = imprimer un stoffa :'''bedrukt papier = papiro imprimite :2 (kwellen) tormentar bedrukking ZN :1''' impression '''bedrukt BN :1''' abattite, triste, affligite, deprimite '''bedruktheid ZN :1''' abattimento, tristessa, affliction '''bedruppelen WW :1''' Zie: '''bedruipen-1 bedruppen WW :1''' Zie: '''bedruipen-1 bedrust ZN :1''' reposo in lecto :'''tot -- dwingen = constringer al lecto, facer guardar le lecto, allectar :'-- voorschrijven' = prescriber reposo in lecto bedscène ZN :1''' scena erotic/de lecto '''bedschakelaar ZN :1''' commutator de lecto '''bedscherm ZN :1''' paravento '''bedsok ZN :1''' calcetta de lecto '''bedsprei ZN :1''' coperilecto '''bedstee, bedstede ZN :1''' lecto-armario, alcova '''bedsteedeur ZN :1''' porta del lecto-armario/alcova '''bedsteegordijn ZN :1''' cortina del lecto-armario/alcova '''bedsteetrap ZN :1''' scala del lecto-armario/alcova '''bedstel ZN :1''' matras e cossinos '''bedstro ZN :1''' palea de lecto :'''2 (PLANTK) asperula bedtijd ZN :1''' hora de dormir, tempore pro le lecto, tempore/hora de ir al lecto '''beducht BN :1''' apprehensive, pavorose :-- zijn voor iets/voor iemand''' = timer un cosa/un persona beduchten WW :1''' timer, apprehender :'dat is/staat te --' = isto es a timer/apprehender '''beduchtheid ZN :1''' timor, pavor, apprehension, apprehensibilitate '''beduiden WW :1 (aanwijzen) indicar, designar, denotar :2 (betekenen) significar, voler dicer :een hart beduidt liefde = un corde significa amor :wat heeft dat te --? = que significa isto? :3 (gebaren) facer signo de :4 (betekenis hebben) haber importantia, haber valor :deze zaak heeft weinig te --''' = iste cosa es de pauc/poc importantia :'''5 (aan het verstand brengen) explicar, facer comprender, dar a intender :6 (voorspellen) presagir, predicer, augurar, annunciar, portender beduidend BN :1''' importante, considerabile, significante :--e verliezen''' = perditas considerabile :'--e som' = summa importante :het gaat -- beter = il va multo/considerabilemente melio beduidenis ZN :1''' signification '''beduimeld BN :1''' maculate per le digitos :'''een -- boek = un libro maculate per le digitos beduimelen WW :1''' macular per/con le digitos '''beduimeling ZN :1''' maculation per/con le digitos '''beduusd BN :1''' confuse, disconcertate :-- zijn/staan''' = esser confuse beduusdheid ZN :1''' confusion, disconcertamento '''beduveld BN :1 (verbluft) stupefacte, disconcertate, perplexe, confuse :2''' Zie: '''beduvelen beduvelen WW :1''' dupar, mystificar '''bedverpleging ZN :1''' tractamento in lecto '''bedvriend ZN :1''' amico/companion de lecto '''bedwang ZN :1''' controlo :'''in -- houden = tener sub controlo, controlar, continer, dominar, retener, reprimer, constringer bedwants ZN :1''' cimice '''bedwateraar ZN :1''' Zie: '''bedplasser bedwateren WW :1''' urinar in le lecto, suffrer de enuresis (nocturne) :'het --' = enuresis, incontinentia de urina :'''aan -- lijdend = enuretic bedwelmen WW :1''' esturdir, stupefacer, narcotisar :'het --' = esturdimento, stupefaction, narcotisation :'''2 (FIG) inebriar :zich --''' = inebriar se '''bedwelmend BN :1''' stupefactive, stupefaciente, hypnotic, anesthetic, narcotic, '''(dronken makend) inebriante :'-- middel' = stupefaciente, hypnotico, narcotico bedwelming ZN :1 (handeling) stupefaction, esturdimento, narcotisation :2''' anesthesia, narcose (-osis) :'''3 (bedwelmingsstoestand) narcotismo, stupor bedwelmingsmiddel ZN :1''' narcotico, stupefaciente, droga '''bedwingbaar BN :1''' reprimibile, repressibile, coercibile '''bedwingbaarheid ZN :1''' coercibilitate '''bedwingen WW :1 (onderdrukken) subprimer, reprimer, comprimer, opprimer, submitter, subjugar, frenar, refrenar :een opstand --''' = reprimer/comprimer un revolta/sedition :'''2 (in bedwang houden) continer, dominar, retener, constringer, controlar :zijn hartstochten --''' = constringer su passiones :'zijn ongerustheid --' = supprimer/continer su inquietude :'''3 (veroveren, innemen) conquirer, expugnar :een stad --''' = expugnar un citate :'''4 (verslaan) batter, vincer :de vijand --''' = batter/vincer le inimico '''bedwinger ZN :1 (onderdrukker) repressor, oppressor, suppressor bedwinging ZN :1 (onderdrukking) repression, oppression, suppression bedzeil ZN :1''' Zie: '''hospitaallinnen beëdigd BN :1''' jurate :--e verklaring''' = declaration jurate/sub juramento :'-- taxateur' = taxator jurate :'-- vertaler/translateur' = traductor/interprete jurate :'-- getuige' = teste jurate :'--e getuigenis' = testimonio jurate beëdigen WW :1 (eed afnemen) facer prestar juramento, prender juramento :beëdigd worden = prestar juramento :2 (door een eed bekrachtigen) affirmar/confirmar/ratificar per (un) juramento beëdiging ZN :1 (bekrachtiging door een eed) affirmation/confirmation/ratification per (un) juramento :2 (het afnemen van een eed) prestation de juramento beëdigingsplechtigheid ZN :1''' ceremonia de juramento '''beefaal ZN :1''' Zie: '''sidderaal beefangst ZN :1''' tremophobia '''beefvis ZN :1''' Zie: '''siddermeerval beëindigbaar BN :1''' terminabile '''beëindigen WW :1 (een einde maken aan) finir, terminar, ultimar, concluder, clauder, clausurar, poner fin a, finalisar, (voltooien) completar :een werk --''' = finalisar un labor/un travalio :'een vriendschap --' = terminar un amicitate :'een reis --' = finir un viage :'een geschil --' = terminar un querela :'een discussie --' = concluder un discussion :'''2 (dmv een overeenkomst tot een einde komen) regular, arrangiar, (afbreken) discontinuar :een abonnement --''' = discontinuar/cancellar un subscription :'de huur --' = stoppar le location '''beëindiging ZN :1''' fin, clausura, termination, ultimation, conclusion :'''2 expiration beek ZN :1''' rivo :'''een -- van tranen = un fluxo de lacrimas beekafzetting ZN :1''' formation sedimentari de rivo '''beekbezinking ZN :1''' Zie: '''beekafzetting beekbodem ZN :1''' fundo de rivo '''beekdal ZN :1''' valle de rivo '''beekje ZN :1''' rivetto :'een glashelder --' = un rivetto limpidissime '''beeknimf ZN :1''' hyade '''beekoever ZN :1''' ripa de rivo '''beekprik ZN :1''' parve lampreda de riviera '''beeld ZN :1 (driedimensionale af/uitbeelding) statua, sculptura :marmeren --''' = statua de marmore :'bronzen --' = statua de bronzo :'wassen --' = figura de cera :'''een -- uithakken = sculper un sculptura :2 (tweedimensionale afbeelding) imagine, illustration :zich buiten -- afspelen = haber loco foras de imagine :in -- en geschrift = con texto e illustrationes :in -- komen = entrar in imagine :3 (voorstelling in de geest) imagine, idea, representation in le mente :zich een -- van iets vormen = formar se un imagine de alco :een -- schetsen = esbossar un imagine :een -- geven van = pinger :een vertekend -- geven = dar un idea deformate :'-- oproepend' = suggestive :4 (gelijkenis) imagine, similantia :5 (toonbeeld) modello :een -- van een hoed = un meravilia de cappello :6 (zinnebeeld) imagine, symbolo :7''' vision :-- van de toekomst''' = vision del futuro :8''' (FOTO, OPTICA) imagine :'negatief --' = imagine negative :'positief --' = imagine positive :'latent --' = imagine latente :'virtueel --' = imagine virtual :'stereoscopisch --' = imagine stereoscopic/in relievo :'''25 --en per seconde = 25 imagines per secunda beeldaanbidder ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldenaanbidder beeldafstand ZN :1 (afstand tot het beeld) distantia inter le telespectator e le schermo, distantia del schermo :2 (mbt lenzen) distantia focal/del imagine beeldband ZN :1''' Zie: '''videoband beeldbandopname ZN :1''' registration super banda video '''beeldbandopnemer ZN :1''' Zie: '''videorecorder beeldbepalend BN :1''' que domina/determina le imagine '''beeldbeschrijving ZN :1''' iconographia '''beeldbuis ZN :1 (elektronenstraalbuis) tubo cathodic/de imagine :2 (televisietoestel) televisor :de hele avond voor de -- zitten = passar tote le vespere/vespera ante le televisor beeldcompositie ZN :1''' composition del imagine '''beeldcultuur ZN :1''' cultura visual, civilisation del imagine '''beelddiagonaal ZN :1''' diagonal del imagine '''beelddrager ZN :1''' supporto de imagine(s) '''beeldelement ZN :1''' elemento de imagine '''beeldelijk BN :1''' metaphoric '''beelden WW :1''' figurar '''beeldenaanbidder ZN :1''' iconolatra '''beeldenaar ZN :1 (op munt) effigie beeldenbeschrijver ZN :1''' iconographo '''beeldenbeschrijving ZN :1''' iconographia '''beeldend BN :1''' figurative, plastic :--e kunst''' = arte plastic/figurative :'-- kunstenaar' = artista plastic :Beroepsvereniging voor Beeldende Kunstenaars, B.B.K. = Syndicato de Professionales del Artes Plastic, S.P.A.P. :iets zeer -- omschrijven = describer un cosa con grande plasticitate :2''' evocatori, evocative, expressive, suggestive :--e stijl''' = stilo evocatori :'--e taal' = linguage expressive/evocative/evocatori :het -- vermogen van een schrijver = le capacitate expressive de un autor/scriptor beeldendienaar ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldenaanbidder beeldendienst ZN :1''' iconolatria '''beeldenexpositie ZN :1''' exposition/exhibition de sculpturas/de statuas '''beeldengalerij ZN :1''' galeria de sculpturas/de statuas '''beeldengroep, beeldgroep ZN :1''' gruppo sculptural/statuari '''beeldenleer ZN :1''' iconologia '''beeldenpark ZN :1''' parco de sculpturas/de statuas '''beeldenpraal ZN :1''' profusion de imagines/metaphoras '''beeldenreeks ZN :1''' serie de sculpturas :'''2 serie de imagines beeldenrij ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldenreeks beeldenrijk BN :1''' ric/abundante in imagines/in metaphoras '''beeldenrijkdom ZN :1''' ricchessa/abundantia de imagines/de metaphoras '''beeldenstorm(erij) ZN :1''' iconoclasma, furia/furor iconoclastic '''beeldenstormend BN :1''' iconoclastic '''beeldenstormer ZN :1''' iconoclasta '''beeldenstrijd ZN :1''' (GESCH) controversia iconoclastic (byzantin) '''beeldententoonstelling ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldenexpositie beeldentuin ZN :1''' jardin de sculpturas '''beeldenvereerder ZN :1''' iconolatra '''beeldenverering ZN :1''' iconolatria '''beelderig BN :1''' Zie: '''beeldig beeldfeuilleton ZN :1''' feuilleton (F)/roman(ce) serial in imagines '''beeldformaat ZN :1''' (FOTO) formato del imagine '''beeldfrequentie ZN :1''' videofrequentia '''beeldgieter ZN :1''' funditor de sculpturas, '''(van standbeelden) funditor de statuas beeldgieterij ZN :1''' fundition de sculpturas, '''(van standbeelden) fundition de statuas beeldgrafiek ZN :1''' graphico visual '''beeldgroep ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldengroep beeldherkenning ZN :1''' identification de imagine '''beeldhoek ZN :1''' angulo optic '''beeldhouwen WW :1''' sculper :'het --' = sculptura '''beeldhouwer ZN :1''' sculptor, '''(van standbeelden) statuario Beeldhouwer ZN :1''' (ASTRON) Sculptor '''beeldhouwerij ZN :1''' atelier (F)/studio de sculptor '''beeldhouwersatelier ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldhouwerij beeldhouwersbeitel ZN :1''' cisello de sculptor '''beeldhouwersleerling ZN :1''' apprentisse de sculptor '''beeldhouwerstekening ZN :1''' designo de sculptor '''beeldhouwerswerkplaats ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeldhouwerij beeldhouwkunst ZN :1''' sculptura, arte sculptural :'gotische --' = sculptura gothic :'moderne --' = sculptura moderne :'''de -- betreffend = sculptural, sculpturesc :2 (van standbeelden) arte statuari, statuaria beeldhouwster ZN :1''' sculptrice '''beeldhouwwerk ZN :1 (kunstwerk) sculptura :2 (versiering) relievo :halfverheven --''' = basse-relievo :'pilaren met --' = pilares con relievos '''beeldig BN :1''' belle, bellette, gratiose :'''een -- hoedje = un cappelletto gratiose beeldinstelling ZN :1''' adjustamento del imagine '''beeldinversie ZN :1''' inversion de imagine '''beeldje ZN :1''' figurina, statuetta :-- van jade''' = statuetta de jada beeldkast ZN :1''' posto/cabina de radar '''beeldkromming ZN :1''' (OPTICA) Zie: '''beeldveldkromming beeldkwaliteit ZN :1''' qualitate del imagine '''beeldlijn ZN :1''' linea del imagine '''beeldmanipulatie ZN :1''' manipulation del imagine :'digitale --' = manipulation digital del imagine '''beeldmateriaal ZN :1''' material visual '''beeldmerk ZN :1''' marca figurative, logo(typo), emblema '''beeldmontage ZN :1''' montage (del film (E)) '''beeldmooi BN :1''' Zie: '''beeldschoon beeldomvormer ZN :1''' convertitor de imagine '''beeldopbouw ZN :1''' composition del imagine '''beeldoppervlakte ZN :1''' superficie del imagine '''beeldoverbrenging ZN :1''' transmission de un imagine '''beeldplaat ZN :1''' disco video, videodisco '''beeldprojectie ZN :1''' projection de imagines '''beeldpunt ZN :1''' puncto de imagine '''beeldradio ZN :1''' phototelegraphia '''beeldresolutie ZN :1''' resolution de imagine '''beeldrestauratie ZN :1''' reatauration del imagine '''beeldrijk BN :1''' ric in imagines/metaphoras, metaphoric, figurate, figurative :--e stijl''' = stilo figurate :'--e taal' = linguage metaphoric beeldrijkheid ZN :1''' ricchessa in imagines/in metaphoras '''beeldroman ZN :1''' historia/conto in imagines '''beeldruimte ZN :1''' spatio del imagines '''beeldscherm ZN :1''' consola visual/de visualisation, display (E), schermo :-- van een computer''' = display de un computator/computer (E) beeldschermtafel ZN :1''' unitate de visualisation '''beeldscherpte ZN :1''' nitiditate/nettitate del imagine '''beeldschoon BN :1''' belle como un statua, bellissime '''beeldschoonheid ZN :1''' beltate sculptural '''beeldschrift ZN :1''' scriptura ideographic, ideographia, pictographia, scriptura pictographic '''beeldsignaal ZN :1''' signal video/de imagine '''beeldsnijden WW :1''' sculper in ligno :'het --' = sculptura in ligno '''beeldsnijder ZN :1''' sculptor in ligno, xylographo, gravator in lignno '''beeldsnijkunst ZN :1''' sculptura in ligno, xylographia '''beeldspraak ZN :1 (taalvorm) linguage figurate/figurative/metaphoric, metaphora :2 (beeld) imagine beeldstatistiek ZN :1''' statistica figurate '''beeldsteken WW :1''' Zie: '''beeldsnijden beeldsynchroon BN :1''' (ben) synchronisate '''beeldtaal ZN :1''' linguage in imagines :'surrealistische --' = linguage surrealistic in imagines '''beeldtechnicus ZN :1''' technico del imagine '''beeldteken ZN :1''' ideogramma '''beeldtelefoon ZN :1''' videotelephono, videophono '''beeldtelegrafie ZN :1''' telephotographia, telecopia, phototelegraphia :'toestel voor --' = telephoto '''beeldveld ZN :1''' campo visual, (FOTO) campo del imagine '''beeldveldkromming ZN :1''' curvatura de campo '''beeldvenster ZN :1''' display (E) '''beeldverbetering ZN :1''' (a)melioration de qualitate de imagine '''beeldverhaal ZN :1''' historia/conto in imagines '''beeldverschuiving ZN :1''' displaciamento de imagine '''beeldverslag ZN :1''' reportage filmate :'''2 Zie: televisiereportage beeldversterker ZN :1''' intensificator de imagine '''beeldvervorming ZN :1''' deformation del imagine '''beeldverwerking ZN :1''' (COMP) tractamento de imagines '''beeldvlak ZN :1''' plano focal/del imagine '''beeldvorm ZN :1''' forma del imagine '''beeldvorming ZN :1''' formation/creation de un imagine/de un reputation/de un idea :'bijdragen aan een bepaalde --' = adjutar al formation de un certe imagine '''beeldwerk ZN :1''' sculptura, obra sculpite/de sculptura, ornamentos de sculptura '''beeldwoordenboek ZN :1''' dictionario in imagines '''beeldzijde ZN :1''' facie, obverso '''beeldzoeker ZN :1''' (FOTO) visor '''beeldzuil ZN :1''' pedestallo '''beeltenis ZN :1''' portrait (F), imagine :'''2 (op munt, etc.) effigie :in --''' = in effigie '''Beëlzebub :1''' beelzebub :'dat is een echte --' = ille es un ver demone '''beemd ZN :1''' prato, prateria, pastura '''beemdboksbaard ZN :1''' (PLANTK) tragopogon '''beemdgras ZN :1''' herba del prato, poa '''beemdhaver ZN :1''' avena pratense '''beemdklaver ZN :1''' trifolio pratense/agrari '''beemdlangbloem ZN :1''' festuca pratense '''beemdooievaarsbek ZN :1''' (PLANTK) geranio pratense '''beemdvossestaart ZN :1''' (PLANTK) alopecuro pratense '''been ZN :1 (lichaamsdeel) gamba :houten --''' = gamba de ligno :'''kromme --en = gambas curve :o-benen = gambas distorte/arcate :met o-benen = valge :met x-benen = var :dunne --en = gambas minute :met de staart tussen de --en = con le cauda inter le gambas :korte --en hebben = esser curte de gambas :de --en over elkaar leggen/slaan = cruciar le gambas :zijn --en laten ontharen/epileren = facer epilar se le gambas :een -- breken = fracturar se/rumper se un gamba :de --en strekken = exercitar le gambas :een -- in het graf hebben = haber un pede in le fossa :op de -- zijn = esser in pedes :op de -- blijven = tener se in pedes :met beide --en op de grond staan = haber le duo pedes super le terra :pijn in de --en = scelalgia :op eigen --en staan = volar per su proprie alas :een leger op de -- brengen = reunir/formar/levar/mobilisar un armea :(FIG) geen -- hebben om op te staan = non haber necun medio pro justificar se :ergens geen -- in zien = non haber scrupulos, non facer se scrupulos, non haber objectiones :2 (bot) osso :schuitvormig --''' = osso navicular :'door merg en --' = usque al medulla del ossos :'dat gaat me door merg en --' = isto me finde le anima :'''een -- afknagen = roder un osso :in -- doen overgaan = ossificar :in -- overgaan, tot -- worden = ossificar se :de --deren nemen uit = disossar :versteend --''' = osteolitho :'''3 (mbt voorwerp) branca :'--en van een passer' = brancas de un compasso :4''' (WISK) latere :'''de --en van een driehoek = le lateres de un triangulo beenaandoening ZN :1''' maladia ossose '''beenachtig BN :1''' ossee, ossose, osteoide '''beenader ZN :1''' saphena '''beenafsnijding ZN :1''' osteotomia '''beenafzetting ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenamputatie beenamputatie ZN :1''' amputation del gamba '''beenbedekking ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenbekleding beenbederf ZN :1''' osteitis (septic), inflammation del ossos '''beenbekleding ZN :1''' gambiera, calcea '''beenbeschermer ZN :1''' protector del gamba, gambiera, (SPORT) guardagamba '''beenbeschrijving ZN :1''' osteologia '''beenbeweging ZN :1''' movimento del gamba '''beenblok ZN :1''' entrave '''beenboor ZN :1''' trepano '''beenbrand ZN :1''' inflammation del osso '''beenbreek ZN :1''' (PLANTK) narthecio '''beenbreuk ZN :1''' fractura de un gamba :'''2 (botbreuk) fractura/ruptura ossee/de un osso :gecompliceerde --''' = fracturas multiple '''beencel ZN :1''' cellula ossose, osteocyto '''beenderas ZN :1''' cinere de osso '''beenderbeschrijving ZN :1''' osteographia '''beendergestel ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenderstelsel beendergruis ZN :1''' pulvere de ossos '''beenderkenner ZN :1''' osteologo, osteologista '''beenderkool ZN :1''' carbon animal/de ossos '''beenderleer ZN :1''' osteologia :'van de --' = osteologic '''beenderlijm ZN :1''' colla de osso(s), gelatina ossee '''beendermeel ZN :1''' pulvere/farina de ossos, ossos pulverisate '''beendermerg ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenmerg beendermergontsteking ZN :1''' osteomyelitis '''beenderolie ZN :1''' oleo animal '''beenderstelsel ZN :1''' systema ossee/ossose, ossatura '''beendertering ZN :1''' Zie: '''beendertuberculose beendertuberculose ZN :1''' tuberculose (-osis) ossose '''beendervet ZN :1''' grassia de osso '''beendervissen ZN MV :1''' teleosteos '''beenderziekte ZN :1''' osteopathia '''beeneter ZN :1''' carie ossose/del ossos '''beenfractuur ZN :1''' fractura de un gambo :'''2 (botbreuk) fractura/ruptura ossee/de un osso beenfragment ZN :1''' fragmento de osso :--en in een wond''' = fragmentos de osso in un vulnere beengewricht ZN :1''' articulation del gamba '''beengewrichtstuberculose ZN :1''' tuberculose (-osis) osteoarticular '''beengezwel ZN :1''' Zie: '''beentumor beenglas ZN :1''' opalina '''beenholte ZN :1''' spatio medullar, cavitate de osso '''beenhoudend BN :1''' ossifere '''beenhouwer ZN :1 (slager) macellero beenhouwerij ZN :1''' Zie: '''slagerij beenhouwersknecht ZN :1''' Zie: '''slagersknecht beenkap ZN :1''' protector del gamba, gambiera '''beenkleur ZN :1''' color de osso '''beenkleurig BN :1''' de color de osso '''beenkluister ZN :1''' Zie: '''kluister beenlichaampje ZN :1''' Zie: '''beencel beenloos BN :1''' sin gamba '''beenmerg ZN :1''' medulla ossee/ossose '''beenmergbank ZN :1''' banca de medulla ossose/ossee '''beenmergcel ZN :1''' cellula de medulla ossose/ossee, myelocyto '''beenmergkanker ZN :1''' cancer del medulla ossose/ossee '''beenmergontsteking ZN :1''' infection del medulla ossee/ossose, osteomyelitis '''beenmergpunctie ZN :1''' punction medullar '''beenmergtransplantatie ZN :1''' transplantation de medulla ossose/ossee '''beenmes ZN :1''' Zie: '''slagersmes beenmoedercel ZN :1''' osteoblasto '''beenontsteking ZN :1 (botontsteking) osteitis, inflammation del osso(s) beenpijp ZN :1''' gamba de pantalon :'''2 protegegamba beenplaatje ZN :1''' lamina de osso '''beenpoeder ZN :1''' pulvere de osso '''beenruimte ZN :1 (in auto) spatio pro le gambas beenscheur ZN :1''' fissura/scissura del osso '''beenslag ZN :1 (bij het zwemmen) movimento del gambas beenspalk ZN :1''' planchetta pro le gamba '''beenspier ZN :1''' musculo del gamba '''beensplinter ZN :1''' clasma de osso '''beenstand ZN :1''' position del gambas '''beenstelsel ZN :1''' Zie: '''beendergestel beenstof ZN :1''' substantia ossose, osseina '''beenstuk ZN :1''' gambiera '''beenteer ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenderolie beentje ZN :1 (klein been) parve gamba, gambetta :2 (botje) parve osso, ossiculo beentransplantatie ZN :1''' transplantation ossose '''beentuberculose ZN :1''' tuberculose (-osis) ossose '''beentumor ZN :1''' tumor ossose, osteoma, osteosarcoma '''beenuitsteeksel ZN :1''' apophyse (-ysis) '''beenuitwas ZN :1''' (bij paardenen MED) exostose (-osis) '''beenverharding ZN :1''' sclerose (-osis) del osso, osteosclerose (-osis) '''beenversterf ZN :1''' necrose (-osis)/gangrena del osso '''beenverweking ZN :1''' osteomalacia '''beenvissen ZN MV :1''' teleosteos, pisces ossose '''beenvlies ZN :1''' periosteo '''beenvliesontsteking ZN :1''' periostitis '''beenvormend BN :1''' ossific, ossificante :-- kraakbeen''' = cartilagine que se ossifica beenvormig BN :1''' ossiforme '''beenvorming ZN :1 (vorming van beenweefsel) ossification, osteogenese (-esis) beenvreter ZN :1''' Zie: '''beeneter beenweefsel ZN :1''' texito/substantia ossee/ossose '''beenwindsel ZN :1''' banda sural '''beenwoekering ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenuitwas beenwond ZN :1''' vulnere de gamba '''beenwording ZN :1''' Zie: '''beenvorming beenzwart ZN :1''' carbon/nigro animal, carbon de ossos '''beenzwartfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de carbon de ossos '''beenzweer ZN :1''' ulcere de gamba '''beer ZN :1 (roofdier) urso :van de --''' = ursin :'''2 (ASTRON) Ursa :Grote Beer = Ursa Major, Septentrion :Kleine Beer = Ursa Minor :3 (mannetjesvarken) verre :4 (menselijke uitwerpselen) feces, materias fecal, excrementos :5 (schuld) debita :'--en hebben' = haber debitas :6 (schoor) contraforte beerbak ZN :1''' reservoir (F)/tank (E) de excrementos '''beerbig ZN :1''' porchetto mascule '''beerhouder ZN :1''' possessor de un urso '''beerkar ZN :1''' carro de excrementos '''beerkuip ZN :1''' cupa de excrementos '''beerput ZN :1''' deposito de excrementos, puteo de privata/de latrina '''beerputtenstelsel ZN :1''' systema de depositos de excrementos '''beerton ZN :1''' barril de excrementos '''beërven WW :1''' hereditar, esser herede/hereditario de :'het koninkrijk der hemelen --' = hereditar le regno del celo/de Deo '''beërving ZN :1''' hereditage '''beerwagen ZN :1''' Zie: '''beerkar beest ZN :1''' bestia, animal :'''2 (onmens) bestia, bruto :een -- van een kerel = un ver bruto beestachtig BN :1''' bestial, animal, brute, brutal, vil, abjecte, basse :'''een --e moord = un homicidio bestial :een -- leven leiden = viver como un bruto beestachtig BW :1 (als van een beest) bestialmente, como un bestia, vilmente, brutalmente :zich -- gedragen = comportar se bestialmente/como un bestia :2 (verschrikkelijk) terribilemente, horribilemente beestachtigheid ZN :1''' bestialitate, brutalitate, animalitate '''beestenbende ZN :1''' Zie: '''beestenboel beestenboel ZN :1''' porcheria '''beestendokter ZN :1''' veterinario '''beestenkoopman ZN :1''' Zie: '''veehandelaar beestenmarkt ZN :1''' Zie: '''veemarkt beestenspel ZN :1''' circo '''beestenstal ZN :1 (stal voor het vee) stabulo, stalla :2 (smeerboel) porcheria beestenvoeder beestenvoer ZN :1''' Zie: '''veevoer beestenwagen ZN :1''' carro/furgon/wagon pro le bestias '''beestenweer ZN :1''' multo mal tempore, tempore de canes '''beestje ZN :1 (klein beestje) parve bestia/animal :2''' (BIOL) animalculo :'''3 (vlo) pulice beestmens ZN :1''' homine bestia, bruto '''beet ZN :1 (daad van bijten) colpo de dentes, morsura, (van insekt) piccatura :een -- in een appel doen = morder in un pomo/un malo :2 (wond) morsura, (van insekt) piccatura :3 (afgebeten stuk) buccata, morsello :4 (biet) betarapa beet! TW :1''' le pisce morde! '''beetgrijpen WW :1''' Zie: '''beetpakken beethebben WW :1 (vasthebben) haber, tener :2 (bedriegen) dupar, mystificar :3 (te pakken hebben van straf, ziekte, etc.) haber attrappate :4''' :(bij het vissen) ik heb beet''' = le pisce morde beethouden WW :1''' tener, haber '''beetje ZN :1''' :'een --' = un pauco, un poco :'''een -- water = un pauco/un poco de aqua :een -- geduld = un pauco/un poco de patientia :bij --s = pauco a pauco, poco a poco :alle --s helpen = toto adjuta/servi :2 (in enige mate) aliquanto, alquanto :3 (hap) buccata, morsello :de lekkerste --s = le melior buccatas/morsellos beetkrijgen WW :1 (vastkrijgen) sasir, attrappar :2 (beginnen te begrijpen) comenciar a comprender :3''' :(bij het vissen) ik krijg beet''' = le pisce morde beetnemen WW :1 (beetpakken) sasir, attrappar, prender :een leerling bij de kraag --''' = sasir un alumno al collar :'bij de mouw --' = sasir al manica :'''2 (bij de neus nemen) dupar, mystificar :zich laten --''' = lassar se dupar '''beetpakken WW :1''' sasir, caper, attrappar, impugnar '''beetsuiker ZN :1''' sucro de beta '''beetwortel ZN :1''' beta de sucro '''beetworteloogst ZN :1''' recolta del betas de sucro '''beetwortelspiritus ZN :1''' spirito de betas de sucro '''beetwortelstroop ZN :1''' sirop de betas de sucro, melassa '''beetwortelsuiker ZN :1''' sucro de beta '''beetwortelsuikerfabricage ZN :1''' fabrication de sucro de betas '''beetwortelsuikerfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de sucro de betas '''beetwortelsuikerfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de sucro de betas '''beetwortelzaad ZN :1''' semine(s) de betas de sucro '''bef ZN :1''' collo, collar '''befaamd BN :1''' famose, celebre, reputate, renominate, illustre '''befaamdheid ZN :1''' celebritate, renomine, fama, famositate '''beflijster ZN :1''' turdo torquate '''befloersen WW :1 (met een waas overtrekken) velar :een befloerste blik = un reguardo velate begaafd BN :1 (talentvol) talentose, dotate, de talento :een -- jongmens = un juvene homine talentose/intelligente :een -- redenaar = un orator de grande talento :hij is een -- pianist = ille ha multe talento pro le piano :2 (bedeeld) dotate :met rede --''' = dotate de ration, rational '''begaafdheid ZN :1''' talento, dono, disposition(es), ingenio, aptitude, habilitate, '''(intelligentie) intelligentia begaan WW :1 (bedrijven) facer, committer, perpetrar :het --''' = perpetration :'een overtreding --' = committer un transgression/infraction :'een ernstige fout --' = committer un error grave :'een misdaad --' = committer/perpetrar un crimine :'een moord --' = committer homicidio/assassinato :'een laagheid --' = committer un bassessa :'een zonde --' = committer un peccato :'een onvoorzichtigheid --' = committer un imprudentia :'een onbeleefdheid --' = committer un impolitessa :'''2 :(zijn gang gaan) iemand stil laten --''' = lassar facer un persona, lassar un persona ager a su guisa {gi} '''begaan BN :1''' :-- zijn met''' = haber compassion de begaanbaar BN :1''' practicabile, viabile :'''een -- weg = un cammino practicabile :slecht --''' = a pena practicabile :'niet --' = impracticabile '''begaanbaarheid ZN :1''' practicabilitate, viabilitate :-- van een weg''' = practicabilitate de un cammino begapen WW :1''' reguardar con le bucca aperte '''begaving ZN :1''' dono, talento '''begeerbaar BN :1''' Zie: '''begeerlijk begeerbaarheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''begeerlijkheid begeerlijk BN :1''' desirabile, desiderabile, appetibile '''begeerlijkheid ZN :1 (wenselijkheid) desirabilitate, desiderabilitate :de -- van de matigheid = le desirabilitate del temperantia :2 (bekoring) seduction, charme (F), appetibilitate, (verzoeking) tentation :'-- des vlezes' = tentation del carne :de wereld en haar --en = le mundo e su tentationes, le seductiones del mundo begeerte ZN :1''' desiro, desiderio, aviditate, appetentia, sete :'zinnelijke --' = desiro carnal, concupiscentia :'hevige --' = rabie :'oplaaiing van een --' = exacerbation de un desiro :'''2 (hebzucht) invidia begeesterd BN :1''' enthusiasmate, enthusiasta, enthusiastic '''begeesteren ZN :1''' enthusiasmar '''begeestering ZN :1''' enthusiasmo '''begeleiden WW :1 (vergezellen) accompaniar, ducer, conducer, (met eerbetoon/bescherming) escortar :iemand naar huis --''' = accompaniar un persona a casa :'''2 (konvooieren) conviar, convoyar, escortar :3 (met raad en daad bijstaan) guidar, consiliar :4''' (MUZ) accompaniar :'iemand op de piano --' = accompaniar un persona al piano '''begeleidend BN :1 (concomitant) concomitante :'--e oorzaak' = causa concomitante :(REL) '--e gratie' = gratia concomitante :2''' accompaniante :--e omstandigheden''' = circumstantias accompaniante :het -- schrijven = le scripto/littera adjuncte/accompaniante/de accompaniamento begeleider ZN :1 (iemand die vergezelt) accompaniante, accompaniator, companion :de hond was zijn trouwe --''' = le can esseva su fidel companion :'''2 (MUZ) accompaniator :3 (iemand die met raad en daad bijstaat) guida, consiliero :4 (galante begeleider) cavallero :5''' (ASTRON) satellite '''begeleiding ZN :1 (het vergezellen) accompaniamento, conducta, (MIL) escorta :2 (het bijstaan) assistentia, consilio :3 (konvooiering) convio, escorta :4''' (MUZ) accompaniamento '''begeleidingsbrief ZN :1''' littera accompaniante '''begeleidingscommissie ZN :1''' commission de assistentia '''begeleidingsdienst ZN :1''' servicio de assistentia '''begeleidingsverschijnsel ZN :1''' phenomeno accompaniante/accessori, effecto secundari :'''2 (FIL) epiphenomeno :3''' (MED) phenomeno concomitante '''begelukzaligen WW :1''' beatificar '''begelukzaliging ZN :1''' beatification '''begenadigd BN :1''' dotate, de (grande) talento :-- schilder''' = pictor de talento :'-- kunstenaar' = artista multo dotate begenadigde ZN :1''' amnestiato '''begenadigen WW :1 (met genade begiftigen) gratiar, facer gratia a, (amnestie verlenen) amnestiar begenadiging ZN :1''' gratia, '''(amnestie) amnestia begeren WW :1 (sterk wensen) desirar, desiderar, appeter, invidiar :zinnelijk --''' = concupiscer '''begerenswaard(ig) BN :1''' desirabile, desiderabile, appetibile, '''(benijdenswaardig) invidiabile begerenswaardigheid ZN :1''' desirabilitate, desiderabilitate, appetibilitate, '''(benijdenswaardigheid) invidiabilitate begerig BN :1 (sterk verlangend) avide, desirose, desiderose, appetente, (hartstochtelijk) passionate, (zinnelijk) concupiscente :'--e blikken' = reguardos/oculos avide :2 (gulzig) vorace :'--e blik' = reguardo vorace :3 (hebzuchtig) cupide, avaritiose begerigheid ZN :1 (sterk verlangen) desiro, desiderio, aviditate, appetentia, sete, (zinnelijk verlangen) concupiscentia :2 (hebzucht) cupiditate, avaritia begeven BN :1 (ergens heengaan) ir a/verso, diriger se a/verso :zich op weg --''' = poner se/mitter se in cammino :'zich op glad ijs --' = aventurar se super un cammino glissante :'zich in gevaar --' = exponer se a un periculo :'''2 (verlaten) abandonar :mijn krachten begeven het = mi fortias me abandona :3 (kapotgaan) rumper se, ceder, (instorten) collaber :de muur begaf het = le muro cedeva/collabeva :4 (schenken) conferer, attribuer, decerner begieren WW :1''' versar stercore liquide super, stercorar con stercore liquide '''begieten WW :1''' rigar, '''(bevloeien) irrigar :de bloemen --''' = rigar le flores '''begieting ZN :1''' le rigar :'''2 (MED) affusion begiftigde ZN :1''' donatario '''begiftigen WW :1''' donar, dotar :'''2 (een gratificatie geven) gratificar begiftiger ZN :1''' donator '''begiftiging ZN :1''' dono, donation, dotation, gratification '''begijn(tje) ZN :1''' beguina '''begijnhof ZN :1''' jardin e casa del beguinas, beguinage '''begijnhofkapel ZN :1''' cappella del beguinage '''begijnhofkerk ZN :1''' ecclesia del beguinage '''begin ZN :1 (allereerste deel/tijd) comencio, comenciamento, principio, initio, inception, inchoation :het prille --''' = le prime comencio :-- van bewijs''' = comenciamento de prova/proba :'-- van het nieuwe schooljaar' = comencio del nove anno scholar :een -- maken met iets = comenciar un cosa :een -- van tuberculose hebben = haber un comencio de tuberculose (-osis) :schitterend --''' = comencio splendide :'in het --' = al comencio, al principio, initialmente :'''in het -- van het boek = al comencio/principio del libro :alle -- is moeilijk = omne principio es difficile :een goed -- is het halve werk = qui comencia ben es al medietate del labor/travalio :aan het -- staan van zijn loopbaan = esser al limine de su carriera :2 (oorsprong) comencio, comenciamento, principio, origine, genese (-esis), nascentia :'-- van de lente' = nascentia del primavera :3 (aanhef) exordio :'-- van een rede' = exordio de un discurso beginaccent ZN :1''' accento initial '''begincursus ZN :1''' curso initial '''begindatum ZN :1''' data de comenciamento '''beginfase ZN :1''' phase initial '''beginfluitje ZN :1''' colpo de sibilo initial '''beginfout ZN :1''' error/falta initial '''beginjaren ZN MV :1''' annos initial, prime annos :'''de -- van het luchtverkeer = le annos initial del aviation beginkapitaal ZN :1 (kapitaal waarmee men een onderneming begint) capital initial :2 (hoofdletter aan het begin van een woord of een zin) majuscula initial beginklank ZN :1''' sono initial '''beginklinker ZN :1''' vocal initial '''beginkoers ZN :1''' (FIN) curso de apertura '''beginletter ZN :1''' littera initial, prime littera, initial '''beginlettergreep ZN :1''' syllaba initial '''beginloon ZN :1''' salario initial '''beginmedeklinker ZN :1''' consonante initial '''beginneerslag ZN :1''' precipitation initial '''beginneling ZN :1''' comenciante, comenciator, principiante, débutant (F), novicio '''beginnelinge ZN :1''' comenciante, principiante, débutante (F), novicia '''beginnen WW :1''' comenciar, principiar, initiar, inciper, inceptar, inchoar :'weer/opnieuw --' = recomenciar, reprender :'de strijd opnieuw --' = reprender le lucta :'een gesprek --' = comenciar/initiar un conversation :'met een boek --' = comenciar un libro :'een campagne --' = initiar un campania :'een proces --' = inchoar un processo :'aan een maaltijd --' = initiar a mangiar :'''wat moet ik --? = que facer? :ergens over --''' = intabular un conversation/discurso super un cosa :'''2 ingagiar :de strijd --''' = ingagiar le lucta/le combatto :'''3 (debuteren) debutar :4 (een rede) exordir :een rede --''' = exordir un discurso :'''5 :een winkel --''' = aperir un magazin/boteca '''beginnend BN :1''' comenciante, principiante, inceptive, incipiente :'''2 (personen) debutante :3''' nascente :--e dag''' = jorno nascente beginner ZN :1''' Zie: '''beginneling beginnerscursus ZN :1''' curso pro comenciantes/principiantes, curso introductive '''beginnersfout ZN :1''' error de comenciante/principiante '''beginnerswerk ZN :1''' labor de comenciante/principante '''beginperiode ZN :1''' periodo initial '''beginproduktie ZN :1''' production initial '''beginpunt ZN :1''' puncto initial/de partita '''beginregel ZN :1''' linea initial (de un texto/pagina/etc.) '''beginrijm ZN :1''' rima initial, alliteration '''beginsalaris ZN :1''' salario initial '''beginsaldo ZN :1''' saldo initial '''beginsegment ZN :1''' segmento initial '''beginsel ZN :1 (aanvang) principio, comencio :2 (principe) principio :leidende --en = principios directive :liberale --en = principios liberal :'--en van goed en kwaad' = principios del ben e del mal :een strijd van --en = un lucta de principios :een man van --en = un homine de principios :iemand van christelijke --en = un persona con principios christian :in --''' = in principio :'''3 (grondbegrip) principio de base, notion elementari, rudimento, elemento, abece :'--en van de algebra' = notiones elementari/rudimentos del algebra :'--en van het vak' = abece del mestiero :4 (grondstelling) principio, fundamento :'--en van het communisme' = principios/fundamentos del communismo beginselakkoord ZN :1''' accordo de principio '''beginselkwestie ZN :1''' question de principios '''beginselloos BN :1''' sin principios :--ze politiek''' = politica sin principios beginselpartij ZN :1''' partito de principios '''beginselpolitiek ZN :1''' politica de principios '''beginselprogramma ZN :1''' Zie: '''beginselverklaring beginselvast BN :1''' firme in su principios, intransigente '''beginselvastheid ZN :1''' firmitate in su principios, intransigentia '''beginselverklaring ZN :1''' declaration de principio(s), programma de base, manifesto '''beginsignaal ZN :1''' signal initial '''beginsnelheid ZN :1''' velocitate initial '''beginstadium ZN :1''' stadio initial '''beginstrofe ZN :1''' strophe initial '''begintemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura initial '''begintoestand ZN :1''' stato initial '''begintraktement ZN :1''' salario initial '''beginuur ZN :1''' hora initial '''beginverhang ZN :1''' gradiente initial '''beginverlies ZN :1''' perdita inital '''beginwoord ZN :1''' parola/vocabulo initial, initial '''beginworp ZN :1 (bij balspel) jecto initial beglanzen WW :1''' brillar super :'''2 coperir de brillantia beglazen WW :1''' poner vitros, vitrar '''beglazer ZN :1''' vitrero '''beglazing ZN :1''' (le) poner de vitros :'''2 vitros :dubbele --''' = vitros duple '''begloren WW :1''' Zie: '''beglanzen begluren WW :1''' spiar, observar '''begluring ZN :1''' spionage '''begluurder ZN :1''' spia, spion '''begommen WW :1''' coperir de gumma '''begonia ZN :1''' begonia '''begoniafamilie ZN :1''' begoniaceas '''begoniaknol ZN :1''' tubere de begonia '''begoochelen WW :1''' illuder, deluder, illusionar '''begoocheling ZN :1''' delusion, illusion, phantasmagoria, mirage '''begraafplaats ZN :1''' cemeterio :'militaire --' = cemeterio militar :'algemene --' = cemeterio public '''begrafenis ZN :1''' interramento, inhumation, funere, funerales, sepultura :'kerkelijke --' = sepultura ecclesiastic :'plechtige --' = exequias :-- met militaire eer''' = interramento militar :2 (stoet) interramento, convoyo funebre begrafenisauto ZN :1''' auto(mobile) de interramento '''begrafenisbidder ZN :1''' empleato de pompas funebre '''begrafenisfonds ZN :1''' fundo/cassa de interramento '''begrafenisgebruik ZN :1''' Zie: '''begrafenisgewoonte begrafenisgewoonte ZN :1''' habitude de interramento '''begrafenisgezicht ZN :1''' aere/visage de interramento '''begrafeniskoets ZN :1''' carrossa de interramento '''begrafeniskosten ZN MV :1''' costos/expensas funerari/del interramento '''begrafenisliturgie ZN :1''' Zie: '''dodenliturgie begrafenismaal(tijd) ZN :1''' repasto de interramento/de funerales '''begrafenisondernemer ZN :1''' interprenditor/director de pompas funebre '''begrafenisonderneming ZN :1''' interprisa de pompas funebre '''begrafenisoptocht ZN :1''' Zie: '''begrafenisstoet begrafenisplechtigheid ZN :1''' ceremonia/pompa(s) funebre/funeral, funeres, funerales, exequias, inhumation solemne, obsequias '''begrafenisritueel ZN :1''' ritual funebre/funeral '''begrafenisstoet ZN :1''' interramento, convoyo funebre '''begrafenisverzekering ZN :1''' Zie: '''uitvaartverzekering begraven WW :1 (onder/in de aarde brengen) interrar :het --''' = interramento :'de strijdbijl --' = interrar le hacha {sj} de guerra/de combatto :(FIG) 'zich in een afgelegen dorp --' = celar se in un village remote :'''2 (mbt een dode) interrar, inhumar, sepelir :het --''' = interramento, inhumation, sepultura :'''met militaire eer begraven worden = esser interrate con le honor militar begraven BN :1''' interrate :'dood en --' = morte e interrate :'''ergens -- liggen = esser interrate alicubi begravene ZN :1''' interrato :'levend --' = interrato vivente '''begraving ZN :1''' Zie: '''begrafenis :2 (slootwerk) fossatos :3 (het in de grond delven) excavation begrazen WW :1''' pascer '''begreind BN :1''' Zie: '''berijpt begrensbaar BN :1''' limitabile '''begrensbaarheid ZN :1''' limitabilitate '''begrensd BN :1''' limitate, delimitate, finite, restringite :--e ruimte''' = spatio limitate :'-- uitzicht' = vista limitate :de mogelijkheden zijn --''' = le possibilitates es limitate '''begrensdheid ZN :1''' character limitate, limitation, restriction '''begrenzen WW :1 (beperken) limitar, restringer :het --''' = limitation, restriction :'iemands macht --' = restringer le poter de un persona :'''2 (afbakenen) delimitar, demarcar :het --''' = delimitation, demarcation :'''3 (localiseren) localisar :het --''' = localisation :'''4 (omzomen) bordar :5 (liggen naast, grenzen aan) avicinar, confinar begrenzing ZN :1 (beperking) limitation, restriction :2 (afbakening) delimitation, demarcation :fysiografische --''' = demarcation physiographic :'''3 (localisering) localisation :'-- van een conflict' = localisation de un conflicto :4 (het grenzen aan) confinamento begrijpelijk BN :1 (te begrijpen) comprensibile, comprehensibile, intelligibile, clar :'--e houding' = attitude comprensibile/comprehensibile :'--e fout' = error comprensibile/comprehensibile :'-- maken' = exclarar :2 (toegankelijk) penetrabile :3 (voorstelbaar) concipibile, imaginabile :4 (verklaarbaar) natural, obvie :5 (vlug van begrip) intelligente begrijpelijkerwijs BW :1''' comprensibilemente, comprehensibilemente, naturalmente '''begrijpelijkheid ZN :1''' comprehensibilitate, comprensibilitate, intelligibilitate '''begrijpen WW :1 (met het verstand bevatten) comprender, comprehender, intender, conciper :dat is te --''' = isto es comprensibile/toto simple :'dat kan ik me --' = io pote comprender isto :'''2 (doorzien) penetrar :3 (omvatten, inhouden) comprender, continer, includer :daaronder begrepen = inclusivemente begrijpen ZN :1''' (FIL) intellection :'''2 comprension, comprehension :het onderling --''' = le intercomprension/intercomprehension '''begrijpend BN :1''' comprensive, comprehensive '''begrinden WW :1''' coperir con (un strato de) gravella '''begrinten WW :1''' Zie: '''begrinden :2''' (SPOORW) ballastar '''begrip ZN :1 (besef, inzicht) comprension, comprehension, intelligentia, intendimento :vol --''' = comprensive, comprehensive :'traag van --' = dur/lente/curte de comprension/de comprehension/de intendimento/de intelligentia :-- hebben voor''' = comprender, comprehender :dit gaat het menselijk -- te boven = isto es superior al comprension/comprehension human :hij toont geen enkel -- voor de situatie = ille non monstra un minimo de comprension pro le situation :gebrek aan --''' = incomprehension, incomprension :'verkeerd --' = contrasenso :'''2 (concept, notie) concepto, notion, idea :versteend --''' = concepto/notion figite :'abstract --' = concepto/notion abstracte, abstraction :'concreet --' = concepto/notion concrete :'betrekkelijk --' = concepto/notion relative :'rekbaar --' = concepto/notion elastic/extendibile/extensibile :'''negatieve --pen = ideas negative :enige --pen uit het Latijn = alicun notiones del latino :de inhoud van een --''' = le contento de un concepto/notion :'''het -- betreffend = conceptual :geen flauw -- van iets hebben = non haber le minime notion/idea de un cosa :behorend bij het --''' = notional :'''een -- vormen = conciper :3 (het willen/kunnen begrijpen) comprension, comprehension, tolerantia, indulgentia :hij toont geen enkel -- voor de situatie = ille non manifesta nulle comprehension pro le situation :'-- tonen' = indulgar :4 (samenvattende inhoud) compendio, abbreviation, abbreviamento, condensation, texto condensate, epitome, summa, résumé (F) begrippelijk BN :1''' (FIL) conceptual, abstracte '''begrippenapparaat ZN :1''' insimul de notiones/de conceptos '''begrippenlijst ZN :1''' lista de notiones/de conceptos '''begrippenpaar ZN :1''' copula/par de notiones/de conceptos '''begrippenschrift ZN :1''' ideographia '''begrippenstelsel ZN :1''' Zie: '''begrippensysteem begrippensysteem ZN :1''' systema de notiones/de conceptos '''begrippentaal ZN :1''' linguage de notiones/de conceptos '''begrippenveld ZN :1''' (TAAL) campo notional/de notiones/de conceptos '''begripsassociatie ZN :1''' association de notiones/de conceptos '''begripsbepaling ZN :1''' definition :'een nadere --' = un definition plus detaliate '''begripsbeperking ZN :1''' restriction del senso, synecdoche '''begripsfout ZN :1''' contrasenso '''begripsgebied ZN :1''' campo notional/de notiones/de conceptos '''begripsinhoud ZN :1''' contento conceptual '''begripsleer ZN :1''' (FIL) logica :'''2 (FIL) ideologia begripsnaam ZN :1''' (TAAL) nomine abstracte '''begripsnuance ZN :1''' nuance (F) conceptual '''begripsomschrijving ZN :1''' definition conceptual/del concepto(s)/del notion(es) '''begripsomvang ZN :1''' (LOGICA) extension notional '''begripsteken ZN :1''' (TAAL) ideogramma '''begripsveld ZN :1''' (TAAL) campo notional '''begripsverbinding ZN :1''' synthese (-esis) '''begripsvermogen ZN :1''' facultate/capacitate de comprension/comprehension, intendimento, facultate conceptive :'''dat gaat mijn -- te boven = isto es superior a mi intendimento begripsverwarring ZN :1''' confusion de ideas/de notiones/de conceptos '''begripsvorming ZN :1''' (FIL) conceptualisation, ideation '''begripteken ZN :1''' ideogramma '''begripvol BN :1''' comprensive, comprehensive '''begroeid BN :1''' coperte de vegetation :'''een --e vlakte = un plana coperte de vegetation :'-- zijn met gras' = esser coperte de herba begroeien WW :1''' coperir (de vegetation) :'met gras --' = coperir de herba :'''een met klimop begroeide toren = un turre coperte de hedera begroeiing ZN :1''' vegetation '''begroenen BN :1''' coperir de vegetation '''begroeten WW :1''' salutar, reciper :'het --' = salutation, reception :'al zijn gasten --' = reciper tote su invitatos :'elkaar --' = excambiar salutes :'''het voorstel werd met applaus begroet = le proposition esseva salutate con applauso :iemand die begroet = salutator begroeting ZN :1''' salutation, salute, reception :'eerbiedige --' = homage '''begroetingsformule ZN :1''' formula de salutation '''begroetingsgewoonte ZN :1''' habitude de salutation '''begroetingswoord ZN :1''' parola de salutation '''begrommen WW :1''' Zie: '''beknorren begrootbaar BN :1''' evalutabile '''begrotelijk BN :1''' excessivemente/troppo costose/car '''begroten WW :1 (ramen) estimar, supputar, evalutar :het --''' = estimation, supputation, evalutation :'een werk --' = estimar un travalio/un labor :'de kosten --' = dar un estimation del costos :'''de begrote produktie = le production estimate :2''' :'''dat begroot mij = io lo deplora begroting ZN :1 (berekening) estimation, evalutation, supputation, budget (E) :buiten de -- om = foras del budget/estimation, extrabudgetari :hij overschreed de --''' = ille excedeva/superava le budget :'''een -- maken = facer un estimation, establir un budget, budjetar :in de -- opnemen = budjetar :een -- sluitend maken = equilibrar/balanciar un budget :2 (stuk) budget (E) :deficitaire --''' = budget deficitari :'suppletoire --' = budget suppletori, additivo al budget :'''een -- indienen = presentar un budget :de -- ligt ter inzage = le budget pote esser consultate begrotingsbehandeling ZN :1''' tractamento del budget (E) '''begrotingscalculator ZN :1''' calculator del budget (E) '''begrotingscijfer ZN :1''' budget (E) definitive '''begrotingscontrole ZN :1''' controlo del budget (E) '''begrotingsdebat ZN :1''' debatto/discussion del/super le budget (E) '''begrotingsdiscipline ZN :1''' disciplina budgetari '''begrotingsevenwicht ZN :1''' equilibrio budgetari '''begrotingsjaar ZN :1''' anno/periodo budgetari, exercitio '''begrotingsomvang ZN :1''' volumine del budget (E) '''begrotingsontwerp ZN :1''' projecto budgetari/de budget (E) '''begrotingsoverleg ZN :1''' deliberation super le budget (E) '''begrotingsoverschot ZN :1''' surplus (F)/excedente de budget (E) '''begrotingspolitiek ZN :1''' politica budgetari '''begrotingspost ZN :1''' partita del budget (E) '''begrotingsprobleem ZN :1''' problema budgetari '''begrotingsramingen ZN MV :1''' previsiones budgetari '''begrotingssysteem ZN :1''' systema budgetari '''begrotingstechnisch BN :1''' budgetarimente '''begrotingstekort ZN :1''' deficit budgetari/del budget (E) '''begrotingsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition budgetari/de budget (E) '''beguichelen WW :1''' Zie: '''misleidfen begum ZN :1 (Indiase titel) begum begunstigde ZN :1''' beneficiario '''begunstigen WW :1''' favorar, favorir, avantagiar, beneficiar, proteger, patronisar, patrocinar :'de kunsten --' = favorar/favorir/proteger le artes :'niet meer --' = disfavorar :'''2 (begiftigen) gratificar begunstiger BN :1''' protector, patrono, patrocinator, benefactor :-- van de kunst''' = protector/patrono del artes, mecenas begunstiging ZN :1''' favor, protection, '''(sponsoring) patrocinio :een samenleving gebaseerd op -- van de rijken = un societate que favora/avantagia le ricos :stelsel van --''' = favoritismo :'''onder -- van de duisternis = con le/a favor del obscuritate/del tenebras beha ZN :1''' sustenepectore :-- met schoudersluiting''' = sustenepectore con clausura super le spatula :voorgevormde --''' = sustenepectore preformate '''behaaglijk BN :1''' agradabile, confortabile :-- gevoel''' = sentimento agradabile/confortabile/de benesser :'--e warmte' = calor agradabile :'-- warm' = confortabilemente cal(i)de behaagziek BN :1''' desirose/desiderose de placer, coquette :--(e) meisje/vrouw''' = coquetta :'-- zijn' = coquettar behaagzucht ZN :1''' desiro/desiderio de placer, coquetteria '''behaagzuchtig BN :1''' Zie: '''behaagziek behaard BN :1 (lichaamshaar) pilose, coperte de pilos, villute :'--e hand' = mano pilose :'--e armen' = bracios villute :de huid is daar --''' = illac le pelle es coperte de pilos :'''het -- zijn = pilositate :2 (hoofdhaar) capillute, capillacee, (ruig) hirsute :3''' (PLANTK) villute, '''(donzig) pubescente, tomentose, (stekelig) hispide :het -- zijn = pubescentia :'--e vruchten' = fructos pubescente :'-- breukkruid' = herniaria pubescente :'--e stengel' = pedunculo hirsute :'--e zegge' = carex/carice tomentose behaardheid ZN :1 (met lichaamshaar) pilositate :2 (van planten) pubescentia, (van planten/insekten) villositate behagen WW :1''' agradar, placer, complacer, esser agradabile (a) :'trachten te --' = coquettar '''behagen ZN :1''' placer, complacentia, satisfaction, benesser :-- scheppen in''' = complacer, gustar, trovar gusto/delecto in behalen WW :1''' facer, obtener, realisar, ganiar, acquirer :'successen --' = obtener successos :'winsten --' = facer/realisar beneficios :'de overwinning --' = ganiar le victoria, esser victoriose, triumphar, vincer :'het kampioenschap --' = ganiar le campionato :'de eerste prijs --' = ganiar/obtener le prime premio :'de meestertitel --' = obtener le titulo de maestro :'roem --' = ganiar gloria :'veel punten --' = totalisar multe punctos :'een universitaire graad --' = reciper un grado universitari :'lof --' = reciper elogios :'daar is geen eer aan te --' = le effortio non essera recompensate '''behaling ZN :1''' obtenimento, obtention, acquisition '''behalve VZ :1 (uitgezonderd) minus, excepte, exceptate, con/a(l) exception de, salvo, a(l) exclusion de, preter :ik weet niets van hen -- dat hij rookt = io non sape nihil de ille, excepte que ille fuma :allen -- hij = totes minus ille :alles -- dat = toto excepte illo :2 (benevens) ultra, in addition a :'-- de voorzitter zijn er zeven leden' = ultra le/in addition al presidente il ha septe membros :'-- dat' = ultra que behameren WW :1''' martellar '''behamering ZN :1''' martellamento '''behandelen WW :1 (omgaan met) manear, manipular : een instrument --''' = manear/manipular un instrumento :'''2 (MED) tractar, medicar, curar :het --''' = tractamento, curation :'iemand medisch --' = tractar un persona medicamente :'een zieke --' = tractar un malado :'een wond --' = medicar un vulnere :'''3 (bejegenen) tractar :iemand uit de hoogte --''' = tractar un persona dispreciativemente/con disprecio/con disdigno :'slecht --' = maltractar :'''4 (uiteenzetten) tractar, exponer :een onderwerp --''' = tractar/exponer un subjecto/un thema :'iets uitputtend --' = tractar un cosa exhaustivemente/a fundo :'iets klassikaal --' = tractar un cosa in classe :'uitvoerig --' = disserer, dissertar :'''5 (afhandelen) tractar, regular :6''' (TECHN) tractar :'''7 :in een centrifuge --''' = centrifugar :'met was --' = cerar '''behandelend BN :1''' curante :-- geneesheer''' = medico curante, medico qui tracta un persona behandeling ZN :1''' (MED) cura, curation, tractamento, therapia, therapeutica :'medische --' = tractamento medical, cura medic, medication :-- met medicijnen''' = tractamento medicamentose :'-- tegen hondsdolheid' = tractamento antirabic :een -- voorschrijven = prescriber un tractamento :in -- zijn = esser in tractamento :zich onder -- stellen = poner se sub tractamento :zich aan een -- onderwerpen = submitter se a un tractamento :2 (het omgaan met) maneamento, manipulation, manovra :3 (bejegening) tractamento :slechte --''' = maltractamento :'schandelijke --' = tractamento ignominiose :'''4 (het afhandelen) discussion, examine, tractamento :iets in -- nemen = comenciar a tractar un cosa :'-- van een wetsontwerp' = discussion de un projecto de lege behandelingskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de tractamento '''behandelingswijze ZN :1''' maniera de tractamento '''behandelkamer ZN :1''' camera del medico '''behandelmethode ZN :1''' methodo de tractamento '''behandelplan ZN :1''' plano de tractamento '''behandelstoel ZN :1 (bij tandarts) sedia del dentista behang ZN :1''' papiro mural, tapis (F)/tapete de papiro :-- plakken''' = collar papiro mural behangen WW :1 (met behang bekleden) coperir de papiro mural, tapissar con papiro, (plakken) collar papiro mural :2 (bedekken) coperir :hij was met medailles behangen = ille era coperte/coperite de medalias behanger ZN :1''' tapissero '''behangerij ZN :1''' magazin de un tapissero '''behangersartikelen ZN MV :1''' articulos de tapissero '''behangersborstel ZN :1''' brossa de tapissero '''behangersgereedschap ZN :1''' utensiles de tapissero '''behangershamer ZN :1''' martello de tapissero '''behangersjongen ZN :1''' Zie: '''behangersknecht behangersknecht ZN :1''' adjuta del tapissero '''behangerskwast ZN :1''' pincel de tapissero '''behangerslijm ZN :1''' colla a/de tapissar '''behangerslinnen ZN :1''' tela a/de tapissar '''behangersrekening ZN :1''' nota/factura del tapissero '''behangerstafel ZN :1''' tabula del tapissero '''behangersterm ZN :1''' termino de tapissero '''behangerswinkel ZN :1''' Zie: '''behangerij behangerszaak ZN :1''' Zie: '''behangerij behangsel ZN :1''' Zie: '''behang behangselfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de papiros mural '''behangsellinnen ZN :1''' Zie: '''behangerslinnen behangselpapier ZN :1''' papiro mural '''behappen WW :1''' :'iets kunnen --' = 1. poter facer un cosa in un vice, 2. esser capabile de complir un cosa '''beharen WW :1''' provider de pilos :'strijkstokken --' = provider archettos de pilos '''beharing ZN :1 (lichaamshaar) pilo, pilositate :'-- van de schaamstreek' = pilo pubic :2 (van planten) pubescentia, (van planten/insekten) villo, villositate behartenswaardig BN :1''' Zie: '''behartigingswaardig behartigen WW :1''' defender, gerer, servir, cargar se de :'iemands belangen --' = defender/proteger le interesses de un persona '''behartiger ZN :1''' defensor, protector :'''de -- van onze belangen = le defensor/protector de nostre interesses behartiging ZN :1''' defensa, protection, gestion :'''iemand de -- van zijn belangen opdragen = cargar un persona de su interesses, confider a un persona su interesses :een organisatie ter -- van de belangen van de consument = un organisation pro le protection del interesses del consumitor behartigingswaard(ig) BN :1''' digne de consideration :--ige woorden''' = parolas digne de consideration behaviorisme ZN :1''' behaviorismo {biehee} '''behaviorist ZN :1''' behaviorista {biehee} '''behavioristisch BN :1''' behaviorista {biehee}, behavioristic {biehee} '''beheer ZN :1 (het beheren van andermans eigendom) administration, gerentia, gestion, intendentia :'-- van gelden' = administration de fundos :uitgave in eigen --''' = edition pro le conto del autor :'geïntegreerd --' = gestion integrate :'''iets in -- hebben = haber un cosa in gestion :iets bij iemand in -- geven = dar in gestion un cosa a un persona :raad van --''' = consilio de administration :'''het -- voeren over = administrar, gerer :iets onder gemeentelijk -- brengen = municipalisar un cosa :dat is onder zijn -- gebeurd = isto habeva loco sub su gerentia :2 (gezag) administration, controlo beheerder ZN :1 (mbt andermans eigendom) administrator, gerente, gestor, intendente, syndico :een -- betreffend = syndical :2 (mbt erfenis) curator :3 (gevolmachtigde) procurator :van de --''' = procuratori '''beheersbaar BN :1''' controlabile :'de kosten zijn --' = le costos es controlabile '''beheersbaarheid ZN :1''' controlabilitate :-- van de situatie''' = controlabilitate del situation beheerschap ZN :1 (over een gebied) mandato :onder -- van de Verenigde Naties = sub mandato del Nationes Unite beheersen WW :1 (in bedwang houden) continer, dominar, maestrar :het --''' = domination :'zijn hartstochten --' = dominar/maestrar su passiones :'de menigte --' = dominar le massa :'''2 (grondig kennen) dominar, maestrar, posseder :het --''' = domination, maestria, possession :'de stof --' = dominar/posseder le materia :'zijn onderwerp --' = esser maestro de/maestrar/dominar/posseder su subjecto :'Interlingua --' = dominar/posseder Interlingua :'zijn ontroering --' = maestrar su emotion :'''3 (feilloos kunnen uitvoeren) maestrar :een techniek --''' = maestrar un technica :'er zijn maar weinig dansers die deze sprong --' = il ha pauc/poc dansatores qui domina iste salto :'''4 (heersen over) maestrar, controlar, haber (le) controlo de, (domineren) dominar :zich weten te --''' = saper controlar se :'''de alles --de kwestie = le question dominante :die gedachte beheerst zijn leven = iste pensata domina su vita :prijzen --''' = controlar precios :'''de Japanners beheersen de markt = le Japoneses controla/domina le mercato :taxis beheersen het straatbeeld = taxis domina le stratas :(MIL) een terrein --''' = controlar un terreno :'de toestand --' = haber le situation sub controlo, haber le controlo del situation '''beheersend BN :1''' :'''de alles --e kwestie = le question predominante beheersfunctie ZN :1''' function de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheersing ZN :1''' controlo :'''de -- over zichzelf verliezen = perder le controlo de se ipse/mesme :2''' maestria, domination, possession :-- van Interlingua''' = maestria/domination/possession de Interlingua beheersinstituut ZN :1''' instituto de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheerskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheersmaatregel ZN :1''' mesura de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheersorgaan ZN :1''' organo de administration/de gestion/ de gerentia '''beheersovereenkomst ZN :1''' accordo de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheersprocedure ZN :1''' procedura administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheersraad ZN :1''' consilio de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheerst BN :1''' maestro de se ipse, controlate :'''hij is erg -- in zijn reacties = ille es multo controlate in su reactiones :2 (gematigd) mesurate, moderate, continente beheerstheid ZN :1''' maestria de se ipse '''beheersvorm ZN :1''' forma de administration/de gestion/de gerentia '''beheksen WW :1''' incantar :'het --' = incantamento '''beheksing ZN :1''' incantamento '''behelpen WW :1''' :'''zich -- met = accommodar se a, adjutar se con, auxiliar se con, recurrer a behelzen WW :1''' continer, comprender, comprehender, caper, includer, comportar :'''het voorstel behelst de volgende punten = le proposition comprende le punctos sequente :de brief behelst dat = le littera dice que behendig BN :1''' dextere, dextre, agile, preste, habile :-- jongen''' = puero habile :'--e tactiek' = tactica habile behendigheid ZN :1''' prestessa, habilitate, agilitate, dexteritate '''behendigheidoefening ZN :1''' exercitio de dexteritate/habilitate '''behendigheidsgymnastiek ZN :1''' gymnastica de dexteritate/habilitate '''behendigheidsspel ZN :1''' joco de dexteritate/habilitate '''behendigheidswedstrijd ZN :1''' concurso de dexteritate/habilitate '''behept BN :1''' subjecte (a), marcate (de), providite (de) '''beheren WW :1 (het beheer hebben over) administrar, gerer :het --''' = administration, gestion, gerentia :'de kas --' = tener le cassa :--d vennoot''' = socio gerente :2 (leiden, exploiteren) administrar, diriger, conducer :3 (regeren over) governar :het --''' = governamento '''behering ZN :1''' administration, gestion, gerentia '''behoeden WW :1''' preservar, proteger, guardar, custodiar :'''God behoede ons! = que Deo nos preserva/protege/guarda! :een diersoort voor uitsterven --''' = preservar un specie animal del disparition '''behoeder ZN :1''' preservator, protector, guardator '''behoeding ZN :1''' preservation, protection, guarda '''behoedzaam BN :1''' caute, circumspecte, considerate, prudente, prudential, discrete, mesurate :-- te werk gaan''' = proceder cautemente/con cautela/con prudentia behoedzaamheid ZN :1''' cautela, circumspection, precaution, prudentia :'''zich met uiterste -- bewegen = mover se con extreme prudentia behoefte ZN :1''' besonio, necessitate, requirimento :-- aan liefde''' = besonio de affection :'-- aan geld' = besonio de moneta :'-- aan verandering' = besonio de cambiamento :'-- aan rust' = besonio de reposo :honger is de uiting van een --''' = le fame es le expression de un besonio :'dringende --' = besonio urgente :'nijpende --' = besonio stringente :'''elementaire --n van de mens = besonios elementari del homine :natuurlijke --n = besonios natural :zijn --n doen = facer su besonios/necessitates, excretar :al naar --''' = secundo le besonios :--n scheppen''' = crear besonios :in iemands --n voorzien = fornir/provider in le besonios de un persona :in zijn eigen --n voorzien = subvenir in su besonios, esser autosufficiente :inspelen op een --''' = responder a un besonio/necessitate :-- hebben aan''' = haber besonio de, besoniar :de --n bevredigen = satisfacer le besonios :bevrediging der --n = satisfaction del besonios :bevredigde --''' = besonio satisfacte '''behoeftebevrediging ZN :1''' satisfaction de un necessitate/de un besonio '''behoefteniveau ZN :1''' nivello del besonio '''behoeftig BN :1''' indigente, destituite, necessitose, inope, paupere, povre, misere, miserabile :'''sterven in --e omstandigheden = morir in le indigentia behoeftigheid ZN :1''' indigentia, paupertate, povressa, penuria, miseria, miserabilitate '''behoeve ZN :1''' :'''ten -- van = al profito/beneficio de, in favor de, in function de, al/pro uso de, pro behoeven WW :1''' besoniar, necessitar, requirer, haber besonio de :'nodig vervanging --' = necessitar urgentemente esser reimplaciate :'hulp --' = besoniar adjuta/auxilio, haber besonio de adjuta/auxilio :'''dat behoeft een verklaring = isto demanda un explication behoorlijk BN :1 (fatsoenlijk, juist) correcte, decente, convenibile, conveniente, decorose, (BW) (zoals het behoort) debitemente, como il conveni, convenibilemente, decentemente :'--e behandeling' = tractamento conveniente :'-- gedrag' = conducta/comportamento correcte :zich -- gedragen = comportar se correctemente/convenibilemente :zich zeer -- in Interlingua uitdrukken = exprimer se multo convenibilemente in Interlingua :2 (aanvaardbaar) acceptabile :'-- werk' = travalio/labor acceptabile :3 (toonbaar) presentabile :4 (bruikbaar) utilisabile :5 (tamelijk groot, flink) respectabile, considerabile :hij heeft een -- kapitaal = ille possede un capital considerabile :een -- aantal = un numero respectabile behoren WW :1 (toebehoren) pertiner (a), appertiner (a), esser (a) :deze pen behoort mij = iste penna me appertine :2 (vereist worden) deber, esser necesse/necessari :3 (betamen, passen) convenir, esser convenibile, esser conveniente :naar --, zoals het behoort = como il conveni, convenibilemente, como es debite, debitemente :4 (onderdeel uitmaken) esser/facer/formar parte :Texel behoort tot ons land = Texel face parte de nostre pais :dat behoort niet tot zijn bevoegdheid = isto non es de su competentia :5 (zijn plaats hebben/vinden) haber su placia :6 (gerekend worden) appertiner, pertiner :dit behoort tot het verleden = isto pertine al passato :dit behoort tot de zeldzaamheden = isto es exceptional, isto occurre rarmente behorend BN :1''' pertinente (a), appertinente (a), inherente (a) '''behoud ZN :1 (bewaring) conservation, mantenimento, preservation :'-- van arbeidsvermogen' = conservation del energia :'-- van de soort' = mantenimento del specie :behoud van 1000 arbeidsplaatsen = mantenimento/preservation de 1000 postos de travalio/labor :vakantie met -- van salaris = vacantias pagate :met -- van = conservante :2 (redding) salute, salvation :3 (schild, toeverlaat) palladio :4 (in de politiek) politica conservatori, conservatismo behouden WW :1 (bewaren) conservar, servar, mantener, retener :iets voor zich zelf --''' = retener alicun cosa pro se ipse :'zijn betrekking --' = conservar/mantener su posto :'zijn plaats --' = mantener su position :'zijn glans --' = conservar su brillantia/lustro :'''behoud het goede = retene lo que es bon :iemand die iets behoudt = mantenitor :2 (niet opgeven) mantener :3 (in leven houden) salvar :het --''' = salvamento '''behouden BN :1 (mbt personen) salve, san e salve, indemne :2 (mbt zaken) intacte, in bon stato :dat glaswerk is -- aangekomen = iste vitreria ha arrivate intacte :in -- haven zijn = esser in securitate, esser foras de periculo behoudend BN :1''' conservatori, conservative, misoneista, (PEJ) reactionari :'''hij behoort tot de --e vleugel van de partij = ille (ap)pertine al ala/section conservatori del partito :'-- persoon' = conservator, misoneista :(SPORT) met -- spel proberen te winnen = essayar de ganiar jocante un joco defensive behoudenis ZN :1''' preservation :'''2 (redding) salute, salvation behoudens VZ :1 (met behoud van) salvo :'-- goedkeuring van' = salvo approbation de :'-- onvoorziene omstandigheden' = salvo circumstantias impreviste :'-- tegenbericht' = salvo aviso contrari :'-- vergissingen en weglatingen' = salvo error e omission :2 (behalve) excepte, con exception de :'-- nadere goedkeuring' = excepte approbation ultime :'-- enkele wijzigingen werd het plan goedgekeurd' = con exception de alicun modificationes on ha approbate le projecto behouder ZN :1 (instandhouder) mantenitor, conservator :2 (redder) salvator behoudsgezind BN :1''' Zie: '''behoudend behoudsgezinde ZN :1''' conservator, (PEJ) reactionario '''behoudzucht ZN :1''' spirito conservative/conservatori/de immobilismo, conservatismo, misoneismo '''behoudzuchtig BN :1''' conservative, conservatori, misoneista, (PEJ) reactionari '''behouwen WW :1''' taliar :'steen --' = taliar petra '''behuild BN :1''' lacrimose :-- gezicht''' = visage lacrimose behuisd BN :1''' :'''ruim/klein -- zijn = habitar un grande/parve casa behuizing ZN :1''' casa (con annexos), domo (con annexos), habitation (con annexos) :'een schamele --' = un humile habitation '''behulp ZN :1''' adjuta, adjuva, auxilio, succurso :'''met -- van = con (le) adjuta/auxilio de, adjutate de behulpzaam ZN :1''' servicial, adjuvante, officiose, cooperative, obligante :'''iemand -- zijn = adjutar/auxiliar/assister un persona behulpzaamheid ZN :1''' servicialitate '''behuwd BN :1''' affin '''behuwdbroeder ZN :1''' fratre affin '''behuwddochter ZN :1''' filia affin '''behuwdmoeder ZN :1''' matre affin '''behuwdoom ZN :1''' oncle/avunculo affin '''behuwdtante ZN :1''' amita affin '''behuwdvader ZN :1''' patre affin '''behuwdzoon ZN :1''' filio affin '''behuwdzuster ZN :1''' soror affin '''behuwen WW :1''' acquirer per le maritage/matrimonio '''bei ZN :1 (titel) bey :de -- van Tunis = le bey de Tunis :van de --''' = beylical :'''2 Zie: bes beiaard ZN :1''' carillon (F) '''beiaardbespeling ZN :1''' carillonamento '''beiaardconcert ZN :1''' concerto de carillon (F) '''beiaarddrager ZN :1''' Zie: '''beiaardier beiaarden WW :1''' carillonar '''beiaardier ZN :1''' sonator del carillon (F), carillonator '''beiaardklavier ZN :1''' claviero de un carillon (F) '''beiaardklok ZN :1''' campana de carillon (F) '''beiaardschool ZN :1''' schola de carillon (F) '''beiaardspel ZN :1''' carillon (F) '''beide VNW :1''' ambes, tote (le) duo :--n''' = ambes, tote (le) duo :geen van --n = necuno del duo :wie van --n? = qual de illos? :wij met ons --n = nos duo juncte :één van --n = uno del duo beide BN :1''' ambe :-- personen ken ik''' = io cognosce ambe personas :zijn -- zusters = su duo sorores beiden WW :1''' attender :'zonder --' = sin tardar '''beiderlei BN :1''' ambe :'''van -- kunne = de ambe/duo sexos beiderzijds BW :1''' de ambe lateres :--e belangen''' = interesses de ambe lateres Beier ZN :1''' bavaro, bavarese '''beieraar ZN :1''' Zie: '''beiaardier beieren WW :1 (luiden) sonar :2 (klokkenspel bespelen) carillonar Beieren ZN EIGN :1''' Bavaria '''Beiers BN :1''' bavare, bavarese :--e Alpen''' = Alpes Bavarese :'--e dialekt' = dialecto bavarese Beiers BN :1''' bavarese '''beierwerk ZN :1''' carillon (F) '''beige BN :1''' beige (F) '''beige ZN :1''' beige (F) '''beignet ZN :1''' beignet (F) '''beijveraar ZN :1''' persona qui se applica/se effortia, homine plen de zelo '''beijveren WW :1''' :'''zich -- om = applicar se a, effortiar se a, consecrar se a beijvering ZN :1''' effortio, application, zelo '''beijzeld BN :1''' coperite/coperte de gelo :--e velden''' = campos coperte de gelo :'--e wegen' = camminos gelate beijzelen WW :1''' coperir de gelo :'''de beijzelde velden = le campos coperite de gelo beinkten WW :1''' coperir de tinta '''beïnvloedbaar BN :1''' impressionabile, suggestibile '''beïnvloeden WW :1''' influer super, influentiar, exercer influentia super :'iemand --' = influer super un persona :'zich door iemand/door iets laten --' = facer se/lassar se influentiar de un persona/de un cosa :'de openbare mening --' = influentiar le opinion public :'elkaar wederzijds --' = interager, interpenetrar, compenetrar :'makkelijk te --' = multo influentiabile '''beïnvloeding ZN :1''' influentia, influentiation :-- van de openbare mening''' = influentiation del opinion public :wederzijdse --''' = interpenetration '''beitel ZN :1''' cisello :'holle --' = gubia :'''met een -- bewerken = cisellar beitelaar ZN :1''' persona qui cisella, cisellator '''beitelblad ZN :1''' lamina de un cisello '''beitelboor ZN :1''' trepano '''beitelen WW :1''' cisellar, travaliar al cisello '''beitelhals ZN :1''' collo de un cisello '''beitelhouder ZN :1''' portacisello '''beiteling ZN :1''' cisellatura '''beitelslag ZN :1''' colpo de cisello '''beitelsnede ZN :1 (snijvlak van de beitel) talia del cisello :2 (insnijding door de beitel) incision/intalio de cisello beitelstaal ZN :1''' aciero del cisello '''beitelvorm ZN :1''' forma de cisello '''beitelvormig BN :1''' in/de forma de cisello '''beitelwerk ZN :1''' cisellatura '''beits ZN :1''' vernisse transparente colorate :'dekkende --' = vernisse non-transparente/opac '''beitsbad ZN :1''' banio de vernisse transparente colorate '''beitsen WW :1''' colorar con vernisse transparente colorate '''beitskleurstof ZN :1''' colorante de vernisse transparente '''beitsmiddel ZN :1''' Zie: '''beits bejaard BN :1''' vetule, vetere, de etate avantiate, avantiate in etate '''bejaarde ZN :1''' persona vetule/vetere/de etate avantiate '''bejaardenavond ZN :1''' vspere/vespera pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardencentrum ZN :1''' Zie: '''bejaardentehuis bejaardenclub ZN :1''' club (E) pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenflat ZN :1 (gebouw) edificio a/de appartamentos pro vetule/vetere personas :2 (één woning) appartamento pro vetule/vetere personas bejaardenhelper ZN :1''' adjuta geriatric '''bejaardenhelpster ZN :1''' adjuta geriatric '''bejaardenhuisvesting ZN :1''' allogiamento de vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenhulp ZN :1''' Zie: '''bejaardenhelper bejaardenmishandeling ZN :1''' maltractamento de vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenoord ZN :1''' Zie: '''bejaardentehuis bejaardenpas ZN :1''' passaporto pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenprobleem ZN :1''' problema del vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardentehuis ZN :1''' hospitio, casa/home (E)/asylo pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenverpleegster ZN :1''' infirmera geriatric '''bejaardenverzekering ZN :1''' assecurantia pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenverzorger ZN :1''' infirmero geriatric, adjuta geriatric '''bejaardenvraagstuk ZN :1''' Zie: '''bejaardenprobleem bejaardenwerk ZN :1''' adjuta al vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenwoning ZN :1''' habitation/casa pro vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardenzorg ZN :1''' curas al vetule/vetere personas '''bejaardheid ZN :1''' vetulessa, etate avantiate '''bejag ZN :1''' aspiration diligente (a) :'''dat is mijn -- niet = isto non es mi aspiration bejagen WW :1''' chassar {sj} '''bejammeren WW :1 (jammeren over) lamentar super, miserar se :het --''' = lamentation :'zijn lot --' = lamentar super su destino/sorte :'''2 (jammer vinden) deplorar, miserar :dat is te --''' = isto es a deplorar '''bejammering ZN :1 (het jammeren) lamentation :2 (het betreuren) deploration bejegenen WW :1''' tractar :'iemand slecht --' = tractar mal un persona :'iemand welwillend --' = tractar un persona con benevolentia :'iemand onheus/onvriendelijk --' = rebuffar un persona '''bejegening ZN :1''' tractamento :'voorkomende --' = tractamento benevole, obsequio :'onaangename --' = tractamento disagradabile, rebuffo :'smadelijke --' = contumelia '''bejubelen WW :1''' ovar, ovationar, acclamar, applauder '''bek ZN :1 (snavel) becco, rostro :2 (mond) bucca, (VULG) becco, buccacia :een grote -- hebben = esser insolente :zijn -- dichthouden = tener le becco/buccacia clause :breek me de -- niet open = non me constringe a parlar, non me face parlar :3 (waterspuwer) gargola bekaaid BN :1''' dupate :'''er -- afkomen = sortir mal de (un cosa) bekabelen WW :1''' equipar/provider de cablos, cablar :'''de hele stad is bekabeld = tote le urbe ha television per cablo bekaden WW :1''' incassar :'het --' = incassamento :'''bekade havenkom = bassino portuari incassate bekading ZN :1''' incassamento '''bekaf BN :1''' extenuate, exhauste '''bekakken WW :1''' defecar super '''bekakt BN :1 (bevuild) merdose :2 (gemaakt) affectate :'-- praten' = parlar con affectation bekalken WW :1''' coperir de calce '''bekampen WW :1''' combatter, luctar contra, resister a '''bekamping ZN :1''' combatto, lucta '''bekant BW :1''' quasi '''bekappen WW :1 (een kap maken op) coperir de/munir de/provider de un tecto :een gebouw --''' = coperir un edificio de un tecto :'''2 (door kappen bewerken) taliar bekapping ZN :1''' construction pro le tecto, armatura :'een houten --' = un armatura de ligno '''bekeerbaar BN :1''' convertibile '''bekeerd BN :1''' convertite :'''tot het christendom --e jood = judeo convertite bekeerde ZN :1''' converso, convertito, proselyto :'nieuw --' = neophyto '''bekeerder ZN :1''' convertitor '''bekeerlijk BN :1''' convertibile '''bekeerling ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekeerde bekeken BN :1''' precise '''bekend BN :1 (ter kennis gekomen) cognoscite :2 (door velen gekend) cognite, note, reputate, renominate :'-- van radio en televisie' = cognite per le radio e le television :'-- staan als' = esser reputate de, haber le reputation de :goed/slecht -- staan = haber un bon/mal reputation, esser ben/mal note :algemeen --''' = notori :'''het algemeen -- zijn = notorietate :hij komt me -- voor = il pare que io le cognosce :3 (kennis hebbende van) informate, al currente :dat is mij niet --''' = io lo ignora :'''4 (vertrouwd) familiar :'-- zijn met' = esser familiar con, cognoscer bekende ZN :1 (bekend persoon) cognoscentia, cognoscito :een -- van mij = un de mi cognoscitos, un cognoscito mie :een oude -- van de politie = un vetule cognoscentia/cognoscito del policia bekendheid ZN :1 (het bekend zijn met iets) cognoscentia, cognoscimento, familiaritate, experientia :'-- met tekstverwerkende apparatuur' = familiaritate con/experientia de apparatos de tractamento de textos :2 (het gekend worden) cognoscentia, cognoscimento, revelation, divulgation :'-- geven aan iets' = revelar/divulgar un cosa, dar publicitate a un cosa, facer cognoscer un cosa :3 (vermaardheid) celebritate, fama, renomine, reputation, notorietate :'-- krijgen' = devenir celebre, facer se un nomine :pas laat -- krijgen = attinger le fama tardivemente bekendmaken WW :1''' annunciar, proclamar, publicar, notificar, promulgar, communicar, divulgar, '''(wat geheim was) revelar :het --''' = annunciation, proclamation, publication, notification, promulgation, communication, divulgation, revelation :'zich --' = presentar se '''bekendmaker ZN :1''' annunciator, notificator, proclamator, promulgator '''bekendmaking ZN :1''' notification, promulgation, annuncio, annunciation, declaration, aviso, proclamation, publication, divulgation, '''(onthulling) revelation bekendstaan WW :1''' esser cognite/reputate (como) :'gunstig --' = haber un bon reputation/nomine :'slecht --' = haber un mal reputation/nomine '''bekennen WW :1 (voor de rechter) confessar, recognoscer :hij bekent dat hij medeplichtig is = ille confessa esser complice, ille confessa que ille es involvite in le crimine, ille recognosce su complicitate :volledig --''' = facer un plen confession :'''2 (toegeven) recognoscer, admitter, confessar :ik moet -- dat ik er geen raad mee wist = io debe recognoscer/admitter que io non sapeva que facer :openlijk --''' = facer un confession public :'kleur --' = '''(bij het kaartspel) dar color, (FIG) esser franc :3 (bespeuren) discerner, distinguer, perciper, apperciper, deteger :er is geen mens te --''' = il non ha nemo '''bekentenis ZN :1''' confession :'gerechtelijke --' = confession judicial/judiciari :'buitengerechtelijke --' = confession extrajudicial/extrajudiciari :'volledige --' = plen confession :'''een -- doen/afleggen = facer/render un confession :iemand een -- afdwingen = facer confessar un persona per le fortia, extorquer un confession a un persona bekentenisroman ZN :1''' roman(ce) autobiographic '''beker ZN :1 (drinkbeker) cuppa, bicario :'--tje' = cuppella :2 (als prijs van sportwedstrijden) cuppa :de -- winnen = ganiar/vincer le cuppa :3 (kelk) calice :(BIJBEL) le -- der grimmigheid = le calice del amaritude :4''' (PLANTK) ascidia '''bekercompetitie ZN :1''' competition de cuppa '''bekerduel ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekerwedstrijd bekeren WW :1 (tot een (andere) godsdienst doen overgaan) converter :een volk tot het christendom --''' = christianisar un populo :'zich tot het christendom --' = converter se al christianismo :'tot het katholieke geloof --' = catholicisar :'''2 (tot andere inzichten brengen) converter bekeren WW :1''' (SPORT) disputar un cuppa/un match (E) de cuppa, jocar le cuppa '''bekerfinale ZN :1''' final del cuppa '''bekerfinalist ZN :1''' finalista del cuppa '''bekerglas ZN :1''' bicario '''bekerhouder ZN :1''' tenitor del cuppa '''bekering ZN :1 (het (doen) overgaan tot een (andere) godsdienst) conversion :'-- tot het christendom' = christianisation :2 (het tot andere inzichten brengen/komen) conversion, (inkeer) repententia bekeringsdrang ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekeringsijver bekeringsgeschiedenis ZN :1''' historia de un conversion :'''2 historia del christianisation bekeringsijver ZN :1''' proselytismo '''bekeringspoging ZN :1''' tentativa de conversion '''bekeringszucht ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekeringsijver bekerkorstmos ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekermos bekerkwal ZN :1''' stauromedusa '''bekermos ZN :1''' cladonia '''bekerpaddestoel ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekerzwam bekerplant ZN :1''' nepenthe :'''familie van de --en = nepenthaceas :Oostindische --''' = nepenthe distillatori '''bekerstrijd ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekerwedstrijd bekertje ZN :1''' cuppella '''bekertoernooi ZN :1''' torneo pro le cuppa '''bekervoetbal ZN :1''' football (E) pro le cuppa '''bekervorm ZN :1''' forma de cuppa '''bekervormig BN :1''' de/in forma de cuppa, (BIOL) cotyloide '''bekervrucht ZN :1 (besanjelier) cucubalo bacifere bekerwedstrijd ZN :1''' partita/match (E) de cuppa '''bekerwinnaar ZN :1''' ganiator del cuppa :-- worden''' = ganiar le cuppa bekerzwam ZN :1''' peziza '''bekeurde ZN :1''' mulctato '''bekeuren WW :1''' mulctar, dar un mulcta/un contravention '''bekeuring ZN :1''' mulcta, contravention :'''een -- betalen = pagar un mulcta/un contravention :een -- geven = mulctar, dar/imponer un mulcta/un contravention :een -- krijgen/oplopen = esser mulctate bekfluit ZN :1''' flauta a becco '''bekiezeld BN :1''' coperte/coperite de gravella '''bekijk ZN :1''' :'''veel --s hebben = (at)traher (a se) tote le reguardos, retener/(at)traher le attention bekijken WW :1 (met aandacht kijken naar) reguardar attentemente, ocular, examinar :2 (bezichtigen) visitar, examinar :3 (onderzoeken) examinar, perspicer :goed --''' = inspectar, scrutar :'opnieuw --' = revider, reexaminar :'het opnieuw --' = revista, reexamination :'in detail --' = perscrutar :'''4 (overwegen) considerar, studiar, examinar, pesar :alles wel bekeken = toto considerate :5 (klaarspelen) arrangiar, regular :6''' :'''het is een bekeken zaak = le caso es clause bekisten WW :1''' revestir de plancas (de ligno) '''bekisting ZN :1''' revestimento con plancas (de ligno) '''bekistingshout ZN :1''' ligno de revestimento '''bekistingsmateriaal ZN :1''' material de revestimento '''bekken ZN :1 (kom) bassino, cupetta, recipiente, reservoir (F) :2''' (GEOGR) bassino :'orografisch --' = bassino orographic :'Aquitaans --' = bassino aquitan :'''3 (MUZ) cymbalo :Chinese --s = cymbalos chinese :4''' (ANAT) bassino, pelve :'van het --' = pelvic :-- van een nier''' = pelve renal bekkenader ZN :1''' vena pelvic '''bekkenbeen ZN :1''' osso pelvic '''bekkenbreuk ZN :1''' fractura pelvic/del pelve/del bassino '''bekkeneel ZN :1 (hersenpan) cranio, cassa cranian bekkeneelnaad ZN :1''' sutura del cranio '''bekkeneelvlies ZN :1''' pericranio '''bekkenfotografie ZN :1''' pelvigraphia '''bekkenfractuur ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekkenbreuk bekkengordel ZN :1''' cinctura/cincturon pelvic '''bekkenholte ZN :1''' cavitate pelvic :'grote/kleine --' = grande/parve cavitate pelvic '''bekkeninstabiliteit ZN :1''' symphysiolyse (-ysis) '''bekkenist ZN :1''' cymbalero, cymbalista '''bekkenmeter ZN :1''' pelvimetro '''bekkenmeting ZN :1''' pelvimetria '''bekkenslag ZN :1''' colpo de cymbalo '''bekkenslagader ZN :1''' arteria pelvic '''bekkenslager ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekkenist bekkenspier ZN :1''' musculo pelvic '''bekkentje ZN :1''' bassinetto '''bekkentrekken WW :1''' grimassar '''bekkentrekken WW :1''' facer grimasses, grimassar '''bekkentrekker ZN :1''' persona qui face grimasses '''bekkenvliesontsteking ZN :1''' pelviperonitis '''bekkenvormig BN :1''' pelviforme '''beklaagde ZN :1''' accusato, inculpato, imputato :'''een -- vrijspreken = absolver un accusato beklaagdenbank ZN :1''' banco del accusates (-os, -as)/imputates (-os, -as) '''beklaaglijk BN :1''' digne de compassion '''bekladden WW :1 (bevlekken) macular :2 (belasteren) calumniar, diffamar, infamar, detraher, denigrar :het --''' = calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration :'iemands goede naam --' = denigrar le reputation de un persona '''bekladder ZN :1 (iemand die besmeurt) maculator :2 (kwaadspreker) maledicente, calumniator, diffamator, infamator, detractor, denigrator bekladderen WW :1''' macular '''bekladding ZN :1 (besmeuring) maculation :2 (belastering) calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration beklag ZN :1''' reclamation :'''zijn -- doen = reclamar, protestar (contra) beklagcommissie ZN :1''' commission del reclamationes '''beklagen WW :1 (weeklagen over) deplorar, lamentar :het --''' = deploration, lamentation :'zich --' = lamentar se :'iemands dood --' = lamentar le morte de un persona :'''2 (medelijden uiten) haber pietate de, commiserar :3 (een klacht indienen) protestar beklagenswaard(ig) BN :1''' deplorabile, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile, miserabile, misere, digne de compassion, pietose :--e figuur''' = figura lamentabile :in een --e toestand verkeren = esser in un situation deplorabile beklaging ZN :1 (klacht) plancto, reclamation beklampen WW :1''' provider de juncturas '''beklant BN :1''' :'''goed --e winkel = magazin con multe clientes beklauteren WW :1''' Zie: '''beklimmen beklautering ZN :1''' Zie: '''beklimming bekleden WW :1 (bedekken) revestir, coperir, tapissar :een stoel --''' = revestir/tapissar un sedia :'''met skai bekleed = tapissate con skai :2 (omhullen) drappar, inrobar :3 (uitoefenen, bezetten) occupar, exercer, revestir :een functie --''' = occupar un function :'een leerstoel --' = haber/occupar un cathedra :'de bisschoppelijke waardigheid --' = revestir le dignitate de episcopo :'''4 (opdragen) investir, cargar :iemand met een ambt --''' = investir un persona con un carga '''bekleder ZN :1 (van ambt, etc.) titular bekleding ZN :1 (bekleedsel) revestimento, camisa, inveloppe :2 (van functie) exercitio :'-- van een functie' = exercitio de un function bekledingsmarmer ZN :1''' marmore de revestimento '''bekledingsplank ZN :1''' planca de revestimento '''bekledingsstof ZN :1''' tela de revestimento '''bekleedsel ZN :1 (bekleding) revestimento, inveloppe, camisa :2''' (BIOL) integumento '''beklemd BN :1 (vastgeklemd) blocate :2 (beangst, benauwd) angustiate, opprimite, serrate :een -- gevoel = un sentimento de oppression/de angustia :een -- gevoel hebben = sentir se opprimite :3''' (MED) strangulate :--e breuk''' = hernia strangulate beklemdheid ZN :1 (benauwdheid) oppression, angustia :2 (gedruktheid) abattimento, depression beklemmen WW :1 (vastklemmen) serrar, stringer, constringer :2 (benauwen) opprimer, angustiar, suffocar :3''' (MED) strangular '''beklemmend BN :1 (vernauwend) constrictive, constringente :2 (benauwend) opprimente, oppressive, angustiante, suffocante :een -- gevoel = un sentimento opprimente/de oppression beklemming ZN :1''' (MED) '''(vernauwing) constriction, strangulation :2 (benauwing) oppression, angustia :een gevoel van --''' = hebben = haber un sentimento de oppression :'''last hebben van -- op de borst = patir de oppression in le pectore beklemtonen WW :1 (de klemtoon leggen op) (ook FIG) accentuar, mitter/poner le accento/emphase (-asis) super beklemtoning ZN :1''' accentuation, emphase (-asis) '''beklemtoonbaar BN :1''' accentuabile '''beklemtoond BN :1''' accentuate, tonic :--e lettergreep''' = syllaba accentuate/tonic :'--e klinker' = vocal accentuate/tonic bekletsen WW :1''' parlar/dicer mal (de), calumniar, denigrar '''beklijven WW :1''' subsister, durar, restar in mente '''beklijving ZN :1''' lo que subsiste '''beklimbaar BN :1''' ascendibile, scalabile '''beklimmen WW :1''' montar, ascender, facer le ascension de, '''(rotsen/bergen OOK) scalar :het --''' = scalada :'de trap --' = montar le scala :'bergen --' = ascender/scalar montanias :'een muur --' = montar/scalar un muro '''beklimmer ZN :1''' persona qui ascende/monta/scala, scalator, '''(berg--) alpinista, ascensionista, scalator beklimming ZN :1''' ascension, montata, '''(van rotsen/bergen OOK) scalada :'-- van een berg' = ascension/scalada de un montania beklinken WW :1 (vast afspreken) concluder, regular, decider, fixar :de zaak is beklonken = le cosa es concludite, isto es un cosa decidite :2 (met klinknagels) fixar con rivetes, rivetar :3 (inzakken) comprimer se beklinkerd BN :1''' pavite con clinkers (E)/briccas :-- binnenplaatsje''' = parve cortil pavite con clinkers/briccas beklodderen WW :1''' coperir de maculas, macular '''beklonteren WW :1''' coperir de grumos de fango, etc. '''bekloppen WW :1 (kloppen op) percuter :2''' (MED) palpar, percuter :'het --' = palpation :'de borst --' = percuter le pectore '''beklopping ZN :1''' (MED) palpation, percussion '''bekluisd BN :1''' voltate :'''een --e kelder = un cellario voltate bekluizen WW :1''' voltar '''bekn. BN :1 (afkorting) Zie: beknopt beknabbelen WW :1''' roder '''beknabbeling ZN :1''' rodimento '''bekneld BN :1 (vast) serrate :2 (benauwd) opprimite, angustiate :3''' (MED) strangulate :--e breuk''' = hernia strangulate beknellen WW :1 (vastklemmen) serrar, stringer, constringer :2 (benauwen) opprimer, angustiar :3''' (MED) strangular '''beknelling ZN :1''' (MED) strangulation '''beknibbelen WW :1 (geld inhouden/uitsparen) economisar, diminuer plus de lo que es necessari :op alles --''' = economisar in toto :'''2 (afdingen) requirer/obtener un rebatto beknibbeling ZN :1 (het geld inhouden/besparen) economisation :2 (afdinging) obtention de un rebatto beknopt BN :1''' concise, compendiose, dense, succincte, summari, breve :--e stijl''' = stilo concise/dense :'--e inleiding' = curte introduction :'--e vertelling' = narration compendiose :'--e uitleg' = explication summari :'--e uitgave' = edition abbreviate :een -- antwoord, alsublieft = un responsa breve, per favor :'-- overzicht' = summario, compendio, résumé (F), synopse (-opsis) :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se con concision :'-- samenvatten' = resumer beknoptheid ZN :1''' concision, brevitate, laconismo :-- van de stijl''' = concision del stilo beknorren WW :1''' reprender/reprehender/reprobar/blasmar con acrimonia '''beknotten WW :1''' restringer, reducer, diminuer, truncar, limitar :'iemands vrijheid --' = restringer le libertate de un persona :'de spreektijd --' = reducer le tempore de parola :'de uitgaven --' = reducer le expensas '''beknotting ZN :1''' reduction, restriction, diminution, limitation '''bekocht BN :1''' dupate :'wij zijn --' = on nos ha dupate :'''zich -- voelen = sentir se dupate :ik ben eraan --''' = io ha pagate un troppo alte precio :'daar ben je niet aan --' = isto esseva un bon compra '''bekoekeloeren WW :1''' spiar '''bekoelen WW :1 (koeler worden) refrigerar se, refrescar se :2 (koeler maken) refrigerar, refrescar bekogelen WW :1''' lancear a :'iemand met tomaten --' = lancear tomates a un persona :'iemand met stenen --' = lancear petras a un persona, lapidar un persona '''bekogeling ZN :1''' lanceamento '''bekokstoven WW :1''' complotar, intrigar, intricar, tramar, machinar, insidiar, cabalar '''bekomen WW :1 (verkrijgen) obtener, haber, acquirer, reciper :antwoord --''' = obtener/haber un responsa :'''2 (bijkomen, zich herstellen) restab(i)lir se :3''' :(gevolgen hebben voor) die wijn is mij niet goed --''' = io ha mal supportate iste vino bekoming ZN :1 (het verkrijgen) abtention, acquisition bekommerd BN :1''' sollicite, inquiete, intranquille, preoccupate '''bekommerdheid ZN :1''' sollicitude, inquietude, preoccupation '''bekommeren WW :1''' :'''zich -- om = 1. (toezien op) respicer, 2. (zorg dragen voor) (pre)occupar se de, facer caso de bekommering ZN :1''' sollicitude, inquietude, preoccupation '''bekommernis ZN :1''' Zie: '''bekommering bekomst ZN :1''' satietate :'''zijn -- eten = mangiar a satietate :hij heeft zijn -- gehad = ille ha habite su parte bekonkelen WW :1''' machinar, intrigar, intricar, tramar, insidiar, cabalar, complotar '''bekonkeling ZN :1''' machination, intriga, cabala, complot, (JUR) collusion '''bekoorlijk BN :1''' gratiose, elegante, attractive, attrahente, seducente '''bekoorlijkheid ZN :1''' gratia, gratiositate, elegantia, attractivitate, charme (F) '''bekopen WW :1 (boeten) pagar pro :duur --''' = pagar car :'iets met de dood --' = pagar pro un cosa con su vita, pagar pro un cosa con su proprie morte '''bekoperen WW :1''' coperir de folios de cupro '''bekoren WW :1 (aantrekken) incantar, attraher, captivar :het --''' = incantamento :'een week in Lutjebroek kan mij absoluut niet --' = un septimana in Lutjebroek non me attrahe del toto :'''2 (verleiden) seducer :het --''' = seduction, seducimento :'te --' = seducibile :'''3 (REL) (tot zonde) tentar :het --''' = tentation '''bekoring ZN :1''' incantamento, seduction, attraction, fascination, charme (F), magia, prestigio :'''hij komt onder de -- van het landschap = le paisage le incanta :de -- van het buitenleven = le incantamento del vita al aere libere :2''' (REL) '''(tot zonde) tentation bekorsten WW :1 (met een korst bedekken) incrustar bekorsting ZN :1''' incrustation '''bekorten WW :1''' abbreviar, accurtar, '''(tekst, gesproken woord) condensar :een tekst --''' = accurtar un texto :'een hoofdstuk tot de helft --' = reducer un capitulo usque al medietate '''bekortend BN :1''' abbreviative '''bekorting ZN :1''' abbreviation, abbreviamento, accurtamento '''bekostigen WW :1''' pagar pro, financiar :'het --' = financiamento :'ik kan dat niet --' = io non me lo pote permitter, io non pote permitter me lo, io non pote pagar lo '''bekostiger ZN :1''' pagator, financiator '''bekostiging ZN :1''' financiation, financiamento '''bekrachtigen WW :1 (bevestigen) confirmar, consecrar :het --''' = confirmation, consecration :'''2 (officieel erkennen) validar, facer valide, ratificar :een contract --''' = validar/ratificar un contracto :'''iemand die bekrachtigt = ratificator :3 (legaliseren) legalisar :het --''' = legalisation :'''4 (sanctioneren) sanctionar, sancir :een wet --''' = sanctionar un lege :'''5 (ELEKTR) excitar :een dynamo --''' = excitar un dynamo '''bekrachtigend BN :1 (bevestigend) confirmative, confirmatori bekrachtiger ZN :1''' confirmator, corroborator '''bekrachtiging ZN :1 (bevestiging) confirmation, consecration :2''' (JUR) exequatur :'''3 (officiële erkenning) validation, ratification, sanction, legislation :'-- van een contract' = validation/ratification de un contracto :'-- van een wet' = legislation de un lege :4''' (ELEKTR) excitation :-- van een dynamo''' = excitation de un dynamo bekrachtigingsakte ZN :1''' acto de ratification/de validation '''bekrachtigingsdynamo ZN :1''' dynamo de excitation '''bekrachtigingsoorkonde ZN :1''' documento de ratification/de validation '''bekrachtigingsstroom ZN :1''' (ELEKTR) currente de excitation '''bekransen WW :1''' coronar, guirlandar {gi} :'het --' = coronamento '''bekrassen WW :1''' coperir de excoriationes, rader '''bekrassing ZN :1''' excoriation '''bekreunen WW :1''' :'''zich niet -- om = non (pre)occupar se de, non inquietar se de bekrijten WW :1''' Zie: '''bewenen bekrimpen WW :1''' reducer (le costos) :'zich --' = reducer se :'''zich -- in zijn uitgaven = reducer se in su expensas bekritiseren WW :1''' criticar, censurar :'iemand scherp --' = criticar un persona durmente/violentemente '''bekritisering ZN :1''' criticas, censuras '''bekrompen BN :1 (kleingeestig) pusille, meschin, illiberal, stricte :'-- geest' = spirito stricte :'-- denkbeelden' = ideas meschin :2 (niet ruim) stricte, exigue, parve, limitate :'-- middelen' = medios limitate :'-- woning' = casa exigue :3 (armoedig) povre, paupere, miserabile bekrompenheid ZN :1''' strictessa de spirito, pusillitate, meschinitate, meschineria, illiberalitate, philisteria, philisteismo '''bekronen WW :1 (een prijs toekennen) attribuer/conferer/conceder un premio a, coronar, premiar :een boek --''' = coronar/premiar un libro :'''2 (een goed einde geven aan) coronar :zijn inspanningen werden met succes bekroond = su effortios esseva coronate de successo :3 (van boven bedekken) coronar :een kasteel bekroonde de heuvel = un castello coronava le collina bekroning ZN :1 (toekenning van een prijs) attribution (de un premio) :2 (toegekende prijs) premio :3 (gelukkige voltooiing) coronation, coronamento :de -- van iemands werk vormen = esser/constituer le coronation/le coronamento del obra de un persona, coronar le obra de un persona :4 (versierende top) coronamento bekroond BN :1 (met een kroon) coronate :2 (mbt een prijs) coronate, premiate, (alleen mbt personen) laureate :een -- werk = un obra premiate :een --e schrijver = un scriptor laureate bekroonde ZN :1''' coronato, laureato, premiato '''bekroosd WW :1''' coperte/coperite de lemna :--e vijver''' = stagno coperte de lemna bekruipen WW :1 (heimelijk naderen) rampar verso, approximar se/approchar {sj} rampante :2 (mbt gevoelens) venir a, ganiar, invader :het verlangen bekroop mij = le desiro/desiderio me invadeva bekruisen WW :1''' marcar con un cruce :'zich --' = signar se '''bekvechten WW :1''' querelar, disputar '''bekvechter ZN :1''' querelator, disputator '''bekwaam BN :1 (kundig) capabile, capace, habile, competente, qualificate, experte, experimentate :een --e ambtenaar = un functionario competente :2 (in staat tot) capabile (de), apte (a) :3 (doelmatig, gepast) proprie, appropriate, adequate :met --e spoed = con tote le velocitate possibile :4''' (JUR) '''(bevoegd) competente bekwaamheid ZN :1''' aptitude, capabilitate, capacitate, competentia, habilitate, sufficientia, maestria :'bewijs van --' = certificato/diploma de aptitude/capabilitate/competentia :'''2 (JUR) (bevoegdheid) competentia bekwaamheidsdiploma ZN :1''' diploma/certificato de aptitude/de capabilitate/de competentia '''bekwaamheidseis ZN :1''' exigentia de aptitude/de capabilitate/de competentia '''bekwamen WW :1''' preparar, exercitar, '''(kwalificeren) qualificar :zich -- tot iets = preparar se pro un cosa :zich verder --''' = perfectionar se :'''zich -- in Interlingua = familiarisar se con Interlingua bekwaming ZN :1''' preparation, '''(kwalificering) qualification bekwijlen WW :1''' macular con saliva/bava, salivar (super), bavar (super) '''bel ZN :1 (schel) campana, campanetta :de -- gaat = le campana/campanetta sona :aan de -- trekken = tirar le campanetta :op de -- drukken = premer le button del campanetta :de -- voor de laatste ronde = le signal del ultime torno :de -- niet halen (op het allerlaatst verliezen) = perder in le ultime momento :2 (veebel) sonalia :de koe had een -- om haar nek = le vacca habeva un sonalia al collo :3 (blaasje in vloeistof, etc.) bulla :'-- lucht' = bulla de aere :'--len blazen' = facer bullas de sapon :4 (eenheid van geluidsintensiteit) bel :5''' :'''een -- cognac = un cuppa/un grande vitro de cognac (F) :6''' :(FIG) '''met allerlei toeters en --len = con grande apparato e pompa belabberd BN :1''' disagradabile, horribile, misere, miserabile :-- weer''' = tempore horribile belachelijk BN :1''' ridicule, risibile, irrisori, derisori, grottesc, absurde :--e (lage) prijs''' = precio ridicule :'-- (laag) loon' = salario irrisori :'--e maatregel' = mesura absurde :'--e argumenten' = argumentos irrisori/derisori :'-- maken' = render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, ludificar :iets --s, --e toestand = ridiculo :iets in het --e trekken = ridiculisar un cosa belachelijkheid ZN :1''' ridiculo, ridiculessa, ridiculitate, risibilitate '''beladen WW :1''' cargar, incargar, '''(bevrachten) fretar :2 (bezwaren, drukken) onerar beladen BN :1''' cargate :'''een -- onderwerp = un thema de carga emotional :een -- sfeer = un ambiente tense :een zwaar -- wagen = un carro excessivemente cargate :een te zwaar -- wagen = un carro troppo cargate, un carro supercargate :zwaar -- (vrucht)bomen = arboles cargate de fructos :met zonde --''' = cargate de peccato :'met schulden --' = indebitate '''belader ZN :1''' cargator '''belading ZN :1 (het beladen) cargamento :2 (vracht) carga belagen WW :1 (zich verdringen rond) assediar :de minister werd belaagd door journalisten = le ministro esseva assediate de jornalistas :2 (bedreigen) menaciar, impericular, insidiar belager ZN :1''' assediator, insidiator, attaccator, attaccante, aggressor, inimico '''belanden WW :1''' arrivar :'''ik ben benieuwd waar hij -- zal = ik es curiose de saper ubi ille arrivara belang ZN :1 (iets dat iemand raakt ivm voordeel/voorspoed) interesse :gemeenschappelijk/algemeen --''' = interesse public/commun/general :'persoonlijk --' = interesse personal :'in iemands --' = in le interesse de un persona :'''in het -- van de wet = in le interesse del lege :ondergeschikt --''' = interesse accessori/subalterne/secundari :'''botsing van/botsende --en = collision/conflicto de interesses :strijdige/tegengestelde --en = interesses inconciliabile/contrari/opposite/adverse, divergentia de interesses :gevestigde --en = interesses establite :van plaatselijk --''' = de interesse local :'''in zijn eigen -- handelen = ager in function de su interesses :iemands --en behartigen = defender/gerer le interesses de un persona :iemands --en dienen = servir le interesses de un persona :'-- hebben bij' = esser interessate in :op eigen -- uit = interessate :2 (belangstelling) interesse :'-- stellen in' = interessar se a :'-- inboezemen/wekken/doen stellen' = inspirar/suscitar interesse, interessar :geen -- meer stellen in = disinteressar se de :3 (belangrijkheid) importantia, significantia :van ondergeschikt --''' = de importantia marginal :'van het allergrootste --' = de prime/primari importantia :'van vitaal --' = de importantia vital :'niets van --' = nihil de importantia :'''van -- zijn = esser importante/de importantia, importar :'-- hechten aan' = dar/conceder importantia a :het -- van zijn onderzoekingen = le importantia de su recercas :het is van -- dat = il importa que belangeloos BN :1 (gratis) gratuite :2 (onbaatzuchtig) disinteressate, altruistic, benevole, oblative :'--e hulp' = adjuta disinteressate belangeloosheid ZN :1''' disinteresse, disinteressamento '''belangenbehartiging ZN :1''' protection de interesses '''belangencoalitie ZN :1''' Zie: '''belangengemeenschap belangenconcentratie ZN :1''' concentration de interesses '''belangenconflict ZN :1''' conflicto de interesses '''belangengemeenschap ZN :1''' communitate/coalition de interesses '''belangengroep ZN :1''' gruppamento/gruppo de interesses/de pression, lobby (E) '''belangengroepering ZN :1''' Zie: '''belangengroep belangenorganisatie ZN :1''' organisation que perseque objectivos concrete '''belangenpolitiek ZN :1''' politica de interesses '''belangensfeer ZN :1''' sphera de interesses '''belangenstrijd ZN :1''' lucta/conflicto del interesses '''belangentegenstelling ZN :1''' opposition de interesses '''belangenvereniging ZN :1''' Zie: '''belangengroep belangenvermenging ZN :1''' mixtion de interesses '''belangenverstrengeling ZN :1''' interlaciamento de interesses '''belangenvertegenwoordiging ZN :1''' representation de interesses '''belanghebbend BN :1 (betrokken bij) interessate :'--e partijen' = partes interessate :2''' (TAAL) indirecte :-- voorwerp''' = complemento/objecto indirecte belanghebbende ZN :1''' interessato :'''het contract moet door alle --n getekend worden = le contracto debe esser signate per tote le interessatos belanghebber ZN :1''' interessato '''belangrijk BN :1 (van grote betekenis) importante, de importantia, significante, momentose :'--e gebeurtenis' = evento importante/significante :'--e beslissingen' = decisiones momentose :uiterst --''' = primordial, crucial :'niet --' = inimportante :'''iets -- vinden = estimar que un cosa es importante, considerar un cosa importante :2 (groot) importante, considerabile, notabile, grande, significative, significator :'--e vooruitgang' = progresso importante/notabile/significative :'--e som' = summa importante :3 (invloedrijk) considerabile, grave, de peso :'-- iemand' = persona de peso :4 (rijk van inhoud) substantial :'--e voordelen' = avantages substantial belangrijkheid ZN :1''' importantia, significantia, gravitate '''belangrijkst BN :1''' le plus importante, capital, cardinal, major, principal, essential :--e bestanddeel''' = componente/ingrediente principal :het --e deel = le essential :2 (overheersend) predominante belangstellend BN :1''' interessate, plen de interesse, curiose, attente, attentive :--e toehoorder''' = auditor interessate :ze waren heel geïnteresseerd = illes esseva multo interessate/attentive, illes monstrava un grande interesse belangstellende ZN :1''' persona interessate, interessato :'''alle --n zijn welkom = tote le interessatos es benvenite belangstelling ZN :1''' interesse, attention :'gespeelde/niet gemeende --' = interesse composite :'bewijs van --' = monstra/marca/prova/proba de interesse :-- hebben voor iets''' = interessar se pro un cosa :'-- opwekken/inboezemen' = suscitar/inspirar/eveliar interesse, interessar :'-- tonen voor' = monstrar/demonstrar interesse pro :met -- iets aanhoren = ascoltar un cosa con interesse :in het midden van de -- staan = esser al centro/foco del interesse/attention :iemand met -- aanhoren = ascoltar un persona con interesse :voor dit artikel bestond grote --''' = iste articulo suscitava un vive interesse :'''de -- verliezen voor = disinteressar se de :geen -- hebbend = disinteressate :louter uit --''' = pro mer interesse :'gebrek aan --' = manco de interesse, incuriositate :'''zonder --, niet de -- opwekkend = incuriose belangstellingscentrum ZN :1''' centro de interesse '''belangwekkend BN :1''' interessante, digne de interesse, de interesse, conspicue, prominente :--e figuur''' = persona conspicue/prominente belangzucht ZN :1''' Zie: '''zelfzucht belangzuchtig BN :1''' Zie: '''zelfzuchtig belast BN :1 (met een last bezwaard) cargate :te zwaar --''' = excessivemente cargate, supercargate :-- en beladen''' = multo cargate :2 (als toegewezen taak hebbend) cargate, incargate, responsabile :hij is -- met de verkoop = ille es cargate del vendita :'-- zijn met de vertegenwoordiging' = esser incargate del representation :3 (met belasting) imponite :4''' (GENETICA) defective :'''erfelijk -- zijn = haber un hereditate cargate, haber taras/defectos hereditari belastbaar ZN :1 (beladen kunnende worden) capace de portar un certe carga :2 (waarvan belasting mag worden geheven) imponibile, taxabile, cargabile de impostos :'--e goederen' = merces/mercantias taxabile belasten WW :1 (gewichten plaatsen op) cargar :een brug -- om de draagkracht te testen = cargar un ponte pro testar su fortia portative :2 (als prestatie vergen van) cargar :een motor te zwaar --''' = supercargar un motor :'''de leidingen zijn te zwaar belast = le conductos es supercargate :3 (opdracht geven) cargar, incargar :iemand met iets --''' = cargar/incargar un persona de un cosa :'''zich -- met iets = cargar se de un cosa, assumer le responsabilitate de un cosa :4 (bezwaren met een verplichting) imponer, gravar :met een hypotheek --''' = gravar con un hypotheca, hypothecar :'''5 (belasting leggen op) imponer, taxar, cargar de impostos :extra --''' = supertaxar :'''6 (drukken op) pesar super :zijn geweten --''' = pesar super le conscientia :'''7 (SCHEEP) (ballasten) lastar belastend BN :1 (drukkend) onerose :2 (ongunstig) disfavorabile, incriminante :'--e verklaring' = testimonio incriminante belasteren WW :1''' calumniar, diffamar, detraher, infamar, vilificar, nigrar, denigrar :'het --' = calumniation, diffamation, detraction, infamation, vilification, denigration '''belastering ZN :1''' calumniation, diffamation, detraction, infamation, vilification, denigration '''belasting ZN :1 (verplichte bijdrage aan de overheidskas) imposto, taxa, contribution :directe --''' = imposto directe :'indirecte --' = imposto indirecte :'extra --' = supertaxa :-- volgens vast percentage''' = imposto proportional :drukkende --''' = imposto onerose :-- op de toegevoegde waarde, BTW''' = taxa super le valor adjuncte/adjungite, TVA :'-- betalen' = pagar imposto(s), contribuer :'-- heffen' = imponer, taxar, cargar de impostos :'-- ontduiken' = (de)fraudar le fisco :een -- instellen/invoeren = establir un imposto :vrijstellen van --''' = exonerar de imposto(s) :'vrijstelling/vrijdom van --' = exoneration de imposto(s) :'''in de -- aangeslagen worden = esser imponite :in de -- vallen = esser imponibile :opgelegde --''' = imposition :'''ambtenaar die de -- vaststelt = taxator :2 (belastingdienst) fisco :iets voor de -- verzwijgen = dissimular un cosa al fisco :3 (druk door een last) carga, pression :te zware --''' = supercarga :'dode --' = carga morte :'verdeelde --' = carga repartite :'maximum toelaatbare --' = maximo de carga :'hydrodynamische --' = carga hydrodynamic :'''4 (psychische druk) carga, pression :de studie is een te grote -- voor haar = le studio es un (troppo grande) carga pro illa :5''' (GENETICA) tara (hereditari), defectuositate hereditari '''belastingaangifte ZN :1''' declaration fiscal/de imposto(s) '''belastingaanslag ZN :1''' evalutation del impostos, imposition, notification fiscal :'voorlopige --' = notification fiscal provisional/provisori '''belastingadministratie ZN :1''' administration fiscal/de impostos '''belastingadvies ZN :1''' consilio fiscal '''belastingadviseur ZN :1''' consiliero fiscal '''belastingaftrek ZN :1''' deduction fiscal '''belastingambtenaar ZN :1''' functionario del fisco '''belastingbetaler ZN :1''' pagator de impostos, contributor, contribuente '''belastingbetaling ZN :1''' pagamento de impostos '''belastingbiljet ZN :1''' (formulario del) declaration fiscal, folio de impostos '''belastingboekhouding ZN :1''' contabilitate fiscal '''belastingcijfers ZN MV :1''' cifras del impostos '''belastingconsulent ZN :1''' consiliero fiscal '''belastingcontroleur ZN :1''' controlator fiscal/del impostos '''belastingdeskundige ZN :1''' experto fiscal '''belastingdienst ZN :1''' fisco, impostos :'inspecteur van de --' = inspector fiscal/del impostos '''belastingdruk ZN :1''' cargas/pression fiscal, fiscalitate :'zware --' = fiscalitate oppressive '''belastingfaciliteiten ZN MV :1''' facilitates fiscal '''belastingformulier ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingbiljet belastingfraude ZN :1''' fraude/evasion fiscal '''belastinggebouw ZN :1''' edificio del impostos '''belastinggelden ZN MV :1''' impostos '''belastinggids ZN :1''' guida del impostos '''belastinggrens ZN :1''' limite del impostos '''belastinggroep ZN :1''' gruppo/categoria de impostos '''belastinghaven ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingparadijs belastingheffing ZN :1''' imposition, taxation '''belastinghervorming ZN :1''' reforma fiscal '''belastingherziening ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastinghervorming belastinginkomsten ZN :1''' receptas fiscal '''belastinginner ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingontvanger belastinginning ZN :1''' perception del impostos '''belastinginspecteur ZN :1''' inspector fiscal/del impostos, controlator de contributiones '''belastingjaar ZN :1''' anno fiscal '''belastingkantoor ZN :1''' officio fiscal '''belastingkohier ZN :1''' registro fiscal/del impostos '''belastingmaatregel ZN :1''' disposition fiscal '''belastingmeevaller ZN :1''' avantage fiscal non expectate '''belastingmisdrijf ZN :1''' crimine fiscal '''belastingmoraal ZN :1''' moralitate fiscal '''belastingniveau ZN :1''' nivello del impostos '''belastingontduiker ZN :1''' (de)fraudator fiscal/del fisco, evasor fiscal '''belastingontduiking ZN :1''' fraude/evasion fiscal '''belastingontheffing ZN :1''' exoneration/exemption de imposto(s) '''belastingontvanger ZN :1''' perceptor/receptor de impostos '''belastingopbrengst ZN :1''' ingressos/receptas fiscal, total del impostos '''belastingoverdracht ZN :1''' transferentia/transferimento fiscal/de impostos '''belastingpachter ZN :1''' (ROM GESCH) publicano '''belastingparadijs ZN :1''' refugio/paradiso fiscal '''belastingpeil ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingniveau belastingplichtig BN :1''' subjecte a impostos, taxabile '''belastingplichtige ZN :1''' contributor/contribuente de impostos, tributario '''belastingpolitiek ZN :1''' politica fiscal '''belastingquote ZN :1''' quota fiscal '''belastingrecht ZN :1''' derecto fiscal '''belastingrechter ZN :1''' judice fiscal '''belastingrechtspraak ZN :1''' justitia fiscal '''belastingregime ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingstelsel belastingsbetaler ZN :1''' pagator de impostos '''belastingschijf ZN :1''' scala fiscal '''belastingschroef ZN :1''' vite fiscal :'''de -- aanzetten/aandraaien = serrar le vite fiscal, augmentar le impostos belastingschuld ZN :1''' debita fiscal '''belastingsdiagram ZN :1''' diagramma/graphico de carga '''belastingsgrafiek ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingsdiagram belastingsgrens ZN :1''' limite de carga '''belastingsimpedantie ZN :1''' impedantia de carga '''belastingskromme ZN :1''' curva del graphico de carga '''belastingsplaat ZN :1''' placa portante '''belastingsproef ZN :1''' prova/proba de carga '''belastingstelsel ZN :1''' systema/regime (F) fiscal/de impostos '''belastingsverdeling ZN :1''' repartition del cargas '''belastingsweerstand ZN :1''' resistentia de carga '''belastingsysteem ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingstelsel belastingtabel ZN :1''' tabella fiscal/de impostos '''belastingtarief ZN :1''' tarifa fiscal/de impostos '''belastingterm ZN :1''' termino fiscal '''belastingtoeslag ZN :1''' imposto additional '''belastingtruc ZN :1''' truco fiscal '''belastingvereenvoudiging ZN :1''' simplification fiscal '''belastingverhoging ZN :1''' augmento/augmentation fiscal/del imposto(s) '''belastingverlaging ZN :1''' reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) '''belastingverlichting ZN :1''' alleviation/reduction fiscal/del imposto(s) '''belastingverlies ZN :1''' perdita fiscal '''belastingverplichting ZN :1''' obligation fiscal '''belastingverzwaring ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingverhoging belastingvlucht ZN :1''' evasion fiscal '''belastingvoordeel ZN :1''' avantage fiscal '''belastingvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition fiscal '''belastingvrij BN :1''' libere/exempte de impostos :-- winkelen''' = comprar articulos exempte de impostos :'--e invoer' = admission libere de impostos belastingvrijdom ZN :1''' exemption de impostos, franchitia fiscal '''belastingvrijheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''belastingvrijdom belastingweigeraar ZN :1''' contributor/contribuente refractari '''belastingwet ZN :1''' lege fiscal/de impostos '''belastingwetenschap ZN :1''' scientia (del legislation) fiscal '''belastingwetgeving ZN :1''' legislation fiscal '''belastingzegel ZN :1''' timbro fiscal '''belatafeld BN :1''' folle, insan, lunetic '''belatafelen WW :1''' dupar, mystificar '''belatten WW :1''' coperir con lattes '''belazerd BN :1 (gek) folle, insan, lunetic :2 (erg slecht) disastrose, multo mal belazeren WW :1''' dupar, deciper, fraudar, defraudar '''belboei ZN :1''' boia de campana '''belbus ZN :1''' autobus a petition/requesta telephonic '''bel canto ZN :1''' bel canto (I) '''beledigen WW :1''' offender, insultar, injuriar, ultragiar, affrontar, diffamar, facer un affronto a, piccar :'''zich beledigd voelen = sentir se offendite :iemand die beledigt = offensor, offenditor, insultator, diffamator, injuriator, affrontator beledigend BN :1''' insultante, offensive, offendente, injuriante, injuriose, injuriator, diffamatori, ultragiose :--e benaming''' = appellation injuriose :'-- woord' = parola injuriose, injuria :'--e taal' = linguage injuriose, injurias belediger ZN :1''' insultator, offensor, offenditor, diffamator, injuriator, affrontator '''belediging ZN :1''' offensa, insulto, injuria, ultrage, affronto, affrontamento :'''grove --en = insultos grossier :een -- afzwakken = attenuar un offensa :afschuwelijkheid van een --''' = enormitate de un insulto '''beleefd BN :1''' polite, cortese, complacente, urban, deferente, civil, civilisate, ben educate :'kruiperig --' = obsequiose :'''een uitnodiging -- afslaan = declinar un invitation cortesemente :'-- tegen iemand zijn' = tractar un persona con cortesia :zo -- willen zijn om = haber le amabilitate de, esser tanto amabile de beleefdelijk BW :1''' politemente, cortesemente '''beleefdheid ZN :1''' politessa, cortesia, complacentia, civilitate, urbanitate, attention, obsequio :'kruiperige --' = obsequiositate :'''de burgerlijke -- in acht nemen = observar le regulas del cortesia :louter uit --''' = pro mer cortesia :'''hij is de -- zelve = ille es un modello de politessa, ille es le politessa ipse beleefdheidsapplaus ZN :1''' applauso de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidsbetuiging ZN :1''' testimonio/demonstration de cortesia/politessa, complimento '''beleefdheidsbezoek ZN :1''' visita de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidsformule ZN :1''' formula de cortesia/de politessa, formula polite/cortese '''beleefdheidsfrase ZN :1''' phrase de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidsgebaar ZN :1''' gesto de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidshalve BW :1''' per politessa, per cortesia '''beleefdheidsregel ZN :1''' regula de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidsuitdrukking ZN :1''' expression de cortesia/de politessa '''beleefdheidsvisite ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleefdheidsbezoek beleefdheidsvorm ZN :1''' forma de cortesia/de politessa :--en''' = etiquetta :de --en in acht nemen = observar/respectar le formas de contesia, observar/respectar le etiquetta beleenbaar BN :1 (van roerend goed) pignorabile, (van onroerend goed) hypothecabile :'-- goed' = ben pignorabile beleenbaarheid ZN :1 (van onroerend goed) pignorabilitate beleenbank ZN :1 (hypotheekbank) banca hypothecari :2 (lommerd) domo de pignores, monte de pietate beleenbriefje ZN :1''' certificato de pignoration '''beleensom ZN :1''' summa de pignoration '''beleenwaarde ZN :1''' valor de pignoration '''beleg ZN :1 (belegering) assedio, assediamento :de staat van -- afkondigen = proclamar le stato de assedio :de staat van -- opheffen = levar le stato de assedio :het -- slaan voor = poner/mitter le assedio ante :het -- opbreken = levar/abandonar le assedio :2 (broodbeleg) per lo que on guarni su sandwich (E), lo que on mitte/pone super su trencho {sj} de pan: caseo, salsicia, confitura, etc. belegen BN :1''' assatis vetule, matur :-- kaas''' = caseo assatis vetule belegeraar ZN :1''' assediante, assediator '''belegerde ZN :1''' assediato '''belegeren WW :1''' assediar, investir, incircular :'een stad --' = assediar/investir un citate :'''de ministers werden na de conferentie door journalisten belegerd = post le conferentia le ministros esseva incirculate de jornalistas belegering ZN :1''' assedio, investimento, incirculamento :'''de -- van Leiden in 1573 = le assedio de Leiden in 1573 belegeringsartillerie ZN :1''' artilleria de assedio '''belegeringsbatterij ZN :1''' batteria de assedio '''belegeringsgeld ZN :1''' moneta obsidional '''belegeringsgeschut ZN :1''' Zie: '''belegeringsartillerie belegeringskunst ZN :1''' arte obsidional '''belegeringsleger ZN :1''' armea de assedio/de investimento '''belegeringsmunt ZN :1''' moneta obsidional '''belegeringsstelsel ZN :1''' systema de assedio '''belegeringstaktiek ZN :1''' tactica de assedio/investimento '''belegeringstoren ZN :1''' turre de assedio '''belegeringstroepen ZN MV :1''' truppas de assedio/de investimento '''belegeringswerktuig ZN :1''' instrumento de assedio '''beleggen WW :1 (geldw.) investir :het --''' = investimento :'een kapitaal --' = investir un capital :'in effecten --' = investir in titulos/valores :'''2 (bijeenroepen) convocar, reunir, organisar :een vergadering --''' = convocar/organisar un reunion :'''3 (bedekken) coperir, revestir :een vloer met tegels --''' = revestir un solo de quadrellos :'''4 (vastmaken) ammarrar, attachar {sj} belegger ZN :1 (geldw.) investitor :particuliere --''' = investitor private :'institutionele --' = investitor institutional '''beleggersbelang ZN :1''' interesse del investitores '''beleggerstaal ZN :1''' linguage de investitores '''belegging ZN :1 (wat dient om een oppervlak te beleggen) revestimento (del solo) :2 (bijeenroeping) convocation :'-- van een vergadering' = convocation de un reunion :3 (geldw.) investimento :'-- van een kapitaal' = investimento de un capital :'-- op lange termijn' = investimento a longe termino :veilige --''' = investimento secur '''beleggingsaankoop ZN :1''' compra de investimento '''beleggingsadvies ZN :1''' consilio de investimento '''beleggingsadviseur ZN :1''' consiliero de investimento '''beleggingsanalyst ZN :1''' analysta/analysator de investimentos '''beleggingsbeleid ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleggingspolitiek beleggingscertificaat ZN :1''' certificato de investimento '''beleggingsclub ZN :1''' club (E) de investitores '''beleggingsconstructie ZN :1''' construction de investimento '''beleggingsdeskundige ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleggingsexpert beleggingsdiamant ZN :1''' diamante (como objecto) de investimento '''beleggingsexpert ZN :1''' experto de investimento '''beleggingsfonds ZN :1''' fundo/compania/societate de investimento '''beleggingsgelden ZN MV :1''' moneta/capital(es) investite '''beleggingsklimaat ZN :1''' climate de investimento '''beleggingsmaatschappij ZN :1''' compania/societate de investimentos '''beleggingsmarkt ZN :1''' mercato de investimentos '''beleggingsobject ZN :1''' objecto de investimento, investimento '''beleggingsopbrengst ZN :1''' rendimento de un investimento/de investimentos '''beleggingspand ZN :1''' casa/edificio (como objecto) de investimento '''beleggingspolitiek ZN :1''' politica de investimentos '''beleggingsrisico ZN :1''' risco de investimento '''beleggingsspecialist ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleggingsexpert beleggingsstrategie ZN :1''' strategia de investimentos '''beleggingstrust ZN :1''' trust (E) de investimentos, societate fiduciari de investimentos '''beleggingsvoordeel ZN :1''' avantage de investimento '''beleggingsvorm ZN :1''' forma de investimento '''beleggingswaarde ZN :1''' valor de investimento '''belegsel ZN :1 (boordsel) galon, orlo, guarnitura, guarnition beleid ZN :1 (wijze van behandeling) politica, linea politic, strategia, (management) gestion :financieel --''' = politica financiari :'''een -- voeren = conducer un politica, poner in practica un politica :een -- uitstippelen = definir/formular un politica/un strategia :2 (overleg) prudentia, circumspection, cautela :met veel -- te werk gaan = proceder con multe cautela, ager con multe prudentia/circumspection beleidsadvies ZN :1''' consilio re le politica a sequer '''beleidsadviseur ZN :1''' consiliera re le politica a sequer '''beleidsambtenaar ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleidsbepaler beleidsbepaler ZN :1''' formulator del politica a sequer '''beleidsbepaling ZN :1''' formulation del politica a sequer '''beleidsbeslissing ZN :1''' decision re le politica a sequer '''beleidsfout ZN :1''' error de politica '''beleidshandhaving ZN :1''' mantenimento del politica '''beleidsinstrument ZN :1''' instrumento de politica '''beleidskwestie ZN :1''' question de politica '''beleidslijn ZN :1''' strategia/linea politic, politica '''beleidsmaatregel ZN :1''' disposition/mesura de politica '''beleidsmatig BN :1''' conforme/relative al politica, in accordo con le politica '''beleidsnota ZN :1''' nota stipulante/super le politica a sequer '''beleidsombuiging ZN :1 (wijziging van beleid) reorientation/cambio del politica :2 (bezuiniging) politica de sparnio beleidsplan ZN :1''' plano (stipulante le politica a sequer) '''beleidsruimte ZN :1''' margine de action/de manovra politic '''beleidssuggestie ZN :1''' proposition del politica a sequer '''beleidsverschil ZN :1''' differentia de politica '''beleidsvoering ZN :1''' politica '''beleidsvoorbereiding ZN :1''' preparation del politica a sequer '''beleidsvoorlichter ZN :1''' informator re le politica a sequer '''beleidsvorm ZN :1''' forma de politica '''beleidsvorming ZN :1''' formation de politica, determination de un politica '''beleidsvraag ZN :1''' question super le politica a sequer '''beleidvol BN :1''' prudente, plen de tacto '''belekken WW :1 (lekkende bevochtigen) rigar gutta a gutta :2 (belikken) leccar belemmeraar ZN :1''' obstructor '''belemmeren WW :1''' obstruer, incombrar, barrar, impedir, obstar, blocar :'de doorgang --' = obstruer/blocar le passage :'''het -- van de doorgang = le obstruction del passage :het verkeer --''' = obstruer le traffico :'''het -- van het verkeer = le obstruction del traffico :het uitzicht --''' = interrumper/obstruer/impedir le vista :'de rechtsgang --' = obstruer le procedura/procedimento juridic :'''iemand die iets belemmert = obstructor :2''' (PSYCH) inhiber '''belemmering ZN :1 (handeling) obstruction, impedimento :een -- vormen voor = constituer un impedimento pro :2 (middel) obstaculo, impedimento, incombramento :wettelijke --''' = impedimento legal :'''een -- uit de weg ruimen = remover un obstaculo :3''' (PSYCH) inhibition '''belemniet ZN :1''' belemnita '''belenden WW :1''' esser adjacente/contigue/limitrophe a, confinar a, toccar a '''belendend BN :1''' adjacente, contigue, limitrophe, contermine :--e percelen''' = casas/edificios adjacente :'-- vertrek' = camera contigue belending ZN :1''' adjacentia, contiguitate :'''zonder gevaarlijke --en = sin adjacentias periculose belenen WW :1 (door de lener van) prender un presto super, (door de lener aan) dar un presto super :2 (roerende goederen) pignorar :het --''' = pignoration :'''3 (onroerende goederen) hypothecar :4''' (GESCH) infeudar '''belener ZN :1''' prestator '''belening ZN :1''' presto :'''2 (van roerende goederen) pignoration :3 (van onroerende goederen) hypotheca :4''' (GESCH) infeudation '''beleningsbank ZN :1''' Zie: '''beleenbank beleningscontract ZN :1''' contracto hypothecari '''beleningskrediet ZN :1''' credito hypothecari '''beleningsobject ZN :1''' objecto hypothecari '''beleningsschuld ZN :1''' debita hypothecari '''beleningsschuldige ZN :1''' debitor hypothecari '''beleren WW :1''' instruer '''belerend BN :1''' pedante, pedantesc, professoral :--e toon''' = tono professoral belet ZN :1''' impedimento :-- hebben''' = non reciper (le visita de un persona) bel-etage ZN :1''' etage (F) principal '''beletsel ZN :1''' obstaculo, impedimento :'''een -- uit de weg ruimen = levar un obstaculo :een -- vormen = obstar :(JUR) verhinderend --''' = impedimento dirimente :'wettelijk --' = impedimento legal '''beletten WW :1''' impedir, precluder, prevenir, prohiber, opponer se a :'het --' = impedimento, preclusion :'iemand de doorgang --' = impedir a un persona le passage :'iemand het spreken --' = impedir que un persona parla, impedir un persona de parlar '''belettend BN :1''' impeditive, preclusive '''beletting ZN :1''' impedimento '''beleven WW :1 (meemaken) viver, vider, esser teste de, assister a, (ervaren) experimentar :mooie dagen --''' = viver belle dies :'avonturen --' = viver aventuras :'moeilijke tijden --' = viver/passar dies difficile, viver in tempores difficile :'iets weer --' = reviver un cosa :'''hij beleeft vreugde aan zijn kinderen = su infantes le da satisfaction :2 (lang genoeg leven om iets mee te maken) viver usque a, viver assatis longe tempore pro vider, attinger :dat zal ik niet meer --''' = io non lo videra :'zijn negentigste verjaardag --' = attinger su novanta annos '''belevenis ZN :1''' experientia, aventura '''beleving ZN :1''' experientia, perception '''belevingsinhoud ZN :1''' contento de un experientia '''belevingsvorm ZN :1''' forma de experientia '''belevingswereld ZN :1''' (mundo del) experientia, universo mental '''belevingswijs ZN :1''' maniera de experientia '''belezen BN :1''' qui ha legite multo, litterate, erudite :'''een zeer -- man = un homine de vaste lecturas belezen WW :1 (bezweringsformule uitspreken, bezweren) exorcisar :2 (overreden) convincer, persuader belezenheid ZN :1''' erudition, cognoscentias litterari :'''zijn -- in de klassieken = su cognoscentia del classicos belezer ZN :1 (duiveluitbanner) exorcista belezing ZN :1 (bezwering) exorcismo, exorcisation belfort ZN :1''' campanario, campanil '''belfroot ZN :1''' Zie: '''belfort Belg ZN :1''' belga '''belgicisme ZN :1''' expression belge, belgicismo '''belgicist ZN :1''' belgicista '''België ZN EIGN :1''' Belgio, Belgica '''Belgisch BN :1''' belge, belgic '''belgitude ZN :1''' mentalitate belgic, stilo belgic '''Belgrado ZN EIGN :1''' Belgrad '''belhamel ZN :1 (ram die de bel draagt) ariete que porta le sonalia :2 (baldadige jongen, deugniet) puerastro, pueracio belichamen WW :1''' materialisar, incarnar, '''(als persoon) personificar :Erasmus was het belichaamd gezond verstand van zijn eeuw = Erasmus esseva le bon senso personificate de su seculo belichaming ZN :1''' representation concrete, materialisation, incarnation, '''(als persoon) personification :hij is de -- van het kwaad = ille es le personification del mal belichten WW :1 (licht laten vallen op) exclarar, illuminar :het --''' = exclaration, illumination :'''2 (uiteenzetten) exponer, elucidar, clarificar, (toelichten) illustrar :het --''' = exposition, elucidation, clarification :'een kwestie van verschillende kanten --' = presentar un question desde perspectivas distincte :'''3 (FOTO) exponer :het --''' = exposition :'een film --' = exponer un film (E)/un pellicula '''belichter ZN :1''' illuminator '''belichting ZN :1 (verlichting) exclaramento, illumination :2 (uiteenzetting) exposition, elucidation, clarification :3''' (FOTO) posa, exposition :'dubbele --' = exposition duple '''belichtingsduur ZN :1''' Zie: '''belichtingstijd belichtingsmeter ZN :1''' exposimetro, luxmetro :'camera met ingebouwde --' = camera con exposimetro incorporate '''belichtingssterkte ZN :1''' intensitate del exposition, radiantia '''belichtingstabel ZN :1''' tabella de expositiones/de posas '''belichtingstechnicus ZN :1''' illuminator '''belichtingstijd ZN :1''' durata/duration/tempore de exposition/posa, posa '''beliegen WW :1''' :'iemand --' = dicer mendacios/mentitas a un persona, mentir a un persona '''belieger ZN :1''' mentitor '''believen WW :1 (behagen aan) placer (a), complacer, agradar (a) :als het God belieft = si il place a Deo :als het U belieft (alstublieft) = si il vos place, per favor :2 (willen hebben/doen) desirar, desiderar, voler, (geneigd zijn om) esser disposite a :wat belieft U, koffie of thee? = que desira vos prender, caffe o the? :wat belieft U, mijnheer? = 1. que dice vos, senior?, 2. (in een winkel) que desira vos, senior? believen ZN :1 (welbehagen) gusto, placer, satisfaction :is alles naar --? = es toto a/de vostre gusto? :2 (goeddunken) discretion, voluntate :dat hangt van Uw -- af = isto depende de vostre discretion :naar --''' = a discretion, a voluntate, ad libitum, ad lib. (L) '''belijden WW :1 (uitkomen voor) confessar, admitter, recognoscer :zijn zonden --''' = confessar su peccatos :'zijn schuld --' = confessar/admitter su culpa :'''2 (een geloof aanhangen) professar, practicar :een godsdienst --''' = professar/practicar un religion :'''3 (een (geloofs)overtuiging uitdragen) dar testimonio de su fide, confessar su fide :iets met de mond --''' = dar un approbation de pur forma a un cosa '''belijdend BN :1''' practicante :-- katholiek''' = catholico practicante belijdenis ZN :1 (bekentenis) confession :2''' (R.K.) profession de fide, credo :-- doen''' = facer profession de fide :3''' (PROT) confession :-- doen''' = facer confession de fide :4 (leerstellingen) confession, religion, credentia :tot een -- behoren = appertiner a un confession :tot welke -- hoort U? = qual es vostre religion? :de Augsburgse --''' = le confession de Augsburg '''belijder ZN :1 (aanhanger van een geloof) credente :2 (aanhanger van een leer) adepto, adherente :3 (heilige) confessor :Eduard de Belijder = Eduardo le Confessor belijmen WW :1''' coperir con/de colla '''belijnen WW :1 (liniëren) linear :2 (omschrijven) definir :scherp --''' = precisar '''belikken WW :1''' leccar, lamber '''belinstallatie ZN :1''' dispositivo de campanas/campanettas '''Belisarius ZN EIGN :1''' Belisario '''Belizaan ZN :1''' belizano '''Belizaans BN :1''' belizan '''Belize ZN EIGN :1''' Belize '''belklank ZN :1''' sono de campana/campanetta '''belknop ZN :1''' button de campana/campanetta '''belkoord ZN :1''' corda de campana/de campanetta '''belkruk ZN :1''' Zie: '''belknop belladonna ZN :1''' belladonna '''bellefleur ZN :1 (soort appel) bellefleur (F) :een kleur als een -- hebben = haber un aere san e fresc bellen WW :1 (door bellen oproepen) sonar :wil je even de verpleegster --? = vole tu sonar le infirmera? :2 (bellend een signaal geven) sonar :er is gebeld = on ha sonate :3 (telefoneren) telephonar :er wordt gebeld = le telephono sona :ik wil mijn broer --''' = io vole telephonar mi fratre '''bellenbeluchting ZN :1''' aeration per bulla '''bellenblazen WW :1''' facer bullas de sapon '''bellengeheugen ZN :1''' (COMP) memoria magnetic accessibile '''bellenirrigatie ZN :1''' irrigation per bulla '''bellenkoord ZN :1''' Zie: '''belkoord bellenman ZN :1''' homine orchestra '''bellenplant ZN :1''' fuchsia '''bellentrekker ZN :1''' Zie: '''belknop bellettrie ZN :1''' belle litteras, belles-lettres (F), belletristica '''bellettrist ZN :1''' homine de litteras '''bellettristiek ZN :1''' Zie: '''bellettrie bellettristisch BN :1''' belletristic, litterari :--e studiën''' = studios belletristic belligerent BN :1''' belligerente '''beloega ZN :1''' beluga '''beloerder ZN :1''' reguardator secrete :'''2 spia, spion beloeren WW :1 (loeren op) reguardar/mirar secretemente :de kat beloert de muis = le catto reguarda le mus/mure secretemente :2 (bespieden) spiar, spionar beloering ZN :1 (bespieding) spionage belofte ZN :1''' promissa, promission :'onvoorwaardelijke --' = promissa absolute :'''schone --en = belle promissas :loze --''' = promissa van :'mondelinge --' = promissa verbal :-- voor de toekomst''' = promissa pro le futuro :plechtige --''' = promissa solemne, voto :'''een -- afleggen/doen = facer un promissa, promitter :zijn -- houden/nakomen = complir/mantener su promissa :een -- intrekken/herroepen = retractar/retirar un promissa :zijn -- niet houden/niet nakomen = mancar a/rumper/non complir su promissa, mancar al parola date :een -- inhoudend = promissori :land van --''' = terra de promissa/de promission :'''2 (toezegging) assecurantia beloftenis ZN :1''' promissa, promission '''beloftevol BN :1''' Zie: '''veelbelovend beloken BN :1''' :-- pasen''' = (dominica de) Quasimodo :2''' triste :'''er -- uitzien = haber le aere triste :3''' claudite, clause '''belokt BN :1''' coperte/coperite de buclas, buclate '''belomantie ZN :1''' belomantia '''belommerd BN :1''' Zie: '''beschaduwd belommeren WW :1''' Zie: '''beschaduwen belommering ZN :1''' Zie: '''beschaduwing belonen WW :1 (betalen) pagar, remunerar, retribuer, (met een prijs) premiar :het --''' = paga, pagamento, remuneration, retribution :'de inspanning --' = premiar le effortio :'te --' = remunerabile :'niet te --' = irremunerabile :'''iemand die beloont = pagator, remunerator :2 (voldoening geven aan) recompensar, gratificar :het --''' = recompensa :'''iemand die beloont = recompensator :de deugd beloont zichzelf = le virtute trova su recompensa in se ipse belonend BN :1''' remunerative, remuneratori '''beloner ZN :1''' remunerator '''beloning ZN :1''' recompensa, remuneration, gratification, retribution, premio :'passende --' = recompensa conveniente/appropriate :'''een -- uitloven = promitter/offerer un recompensa :als -- voor = in recompensa de, como recompensa pro :2 (verdienste) emolumento beloodsen WW :1''' regular le pilotage '''beloodsing ZN :1''' pilotage '''beloofd BN :1''' promittite :--e land''' = terra promittite/de promission/de promissa beloop ZN :1 (ontwikkeling, gang) curso, marcha {sj}, evolution :het -- van de oorlog = le curso del guerra :iets op zijn -- laten = lassar un cosa sequer su curso, non intervenir in un cosa :dat is 's werelds --''' = iste es le curso del cosas terrestre :'''naar -- van zaken = secundo le circumstantias :2 (richting, vorm) curso, direction :het -- van een lijn = le curso/direction de un linea :3''' (EC) '''(bedrag) amonta :een bedrag ten --e van = le amonta de :4 (talud) talud, declivitate :deze dijk heeft een -- van 30 procent = iste dica ha un declivitate de 30 percentos belopen BN :1''' injectate :'''met bloed -- ogen = oculos injectate de sanguine, oculos sanguinee belopen WW :1 (lopen over) marchar {sj} super, passar super, camminar super :die weg is haast niet te --''' = iste cammino es quasi impracticabile :'''2 (lopende afleggen) percurrer/facer a pede :die afstand is niet in één dag te --''' = on non pote percurrer a pede tote iste distantia in un sol jorno, il es impossibile facer a pede tote iste distantia in un sol jorno :'''3 (bedragen) amontar a, elevar se a :het beloopt honderd gulden = il amonta/se eleva a cento florinos, il face cento florinos :4 (zich verbreiden over) extender se beloven WW :1 (toezeggen) promitter :ik beloof U het boek te kopen = io vos promitte de comprar le libro :gouden bergen --''' = promitter montes de auro/montes e meravilias :'''iemand die iets belooft = promissor :2 (doen verwachten) promitter, presagir :dat belooft niet veel goeds = isto non promitte/presagi nihil de bon, isto es de mal augurio :veel goeds --''' = esser de bon augurio :'''het belooft een mooie dag te worden = le jornata promitte esser belle :3 (in het vooruitzicht stellen) promitter, assecurar, garantir belover ZN :1''' persona qui promitte, promissor '''belroos ZN :1''' erysipela, rosa '''belroosachtig BN :1''' erysipelatose '''belt ZN :1 (vuilnisbelt) cumulo/deposito de immunditias/de residuos :2 (kleine hoogte) collinetta Belt ZN EIGN :1''' (GEOGR) Belt :'Kleine --' = Parve Belt :'Grote --' = Grande Belt '''beltransformator ZN :1''' transformator de campana/campanetta '''beluchten WW :1''' aerar, ventilar '''beluchting ZN :1''' aeration :'normale --' = aeration normal :'geforceerde --' = aeration fortiate :'irrigatie door --' = irrigation per aeration '''beluchtingsbekken ZN :1''' bassino de aeration '''beluchtingscoëfficiënt ZN :1''' coefficiente de aeration '''beluchtingsfilter ZN :1''' filtro de aeration '''beluchtingsklep ZN :1''' valvula/valva de aeration '''beluchtingsperiode ZN :1''' periodo de aeration '''beluchtingsrotor ZN :1''' rotor de aeration '''beluchtingstoestel ZN :1''' aerator '''beluiken WW :1''' provider/munir de contrafenestras/persianas '''beluisteraar ZN :1''' ascoltator :'''2 (MED) auscultator beluisterbaar BN :1''' ascoltabile '''beluisteren WW :1''' ascoltar :'het programma is iedere zondag te --' = on pote ascoltar le programma cata dominica :'te --' = ascoltabile :'''2 (MED) auscultar :iemands borst --''' = auscultar le thorace de un persona :'''3 :de vijand --''' = ascoltar (clandestinmente) le inimico, spiar le inimico, interceptar le communicationes del inimico '''beluistering ZN :1''' ascoltation :'''2 (MED) auscultation belust BN :1''' avide (de), desirose (de), desiderose (de), assetate (de) :-- op macht''' = avide/assetate de poter :'-- op wraak' = assetate de vengiantia belustheid ZN :1''' aviditate '''belvedère ZN :1''' belvedere, mirador '''bema ZN :1''' (JOODS) bema :'''2 (R.K.) bema bemachtigen WW :1 (te pakken krijgen) obtener, procurar se :een zitplaats --''' = procurer se un sedia :'''2 (zich meester maken van) sasir, capturar, prender possession de, acquirer :een nieuw afzetgebied --''' = capturar un nove mercato :'de troon (onrechtmatig) --' = sasir/usurpar le throno (illegitimemente) :'een stad --' = capturar/conquirer un citate, prender possession de un citate :'een diploma --' = acquirer un diploma '''bemachtiger ZN :1 (verkrijger) obtentor :2 (veroveraar) conquisitor, conquirente bemachtiging ZN :1 (verkrijging) obtention :2 (verovering) conquesta bemalen WW :1''' drainar {e}, escolar, disaquar :'een polder --' = disaquar un polder (N) '''bemaling ZN :1''' drainage {e}, escolamento, disaquamento, pumpage :'indirecte --' = pumpage indirecte :-- van een polder''' = disaquamento de un polder (N) bemalingsbelasting ZN :1''' imposto de pumpage '''bemalingskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de pumpage '''bemalingswerktuig ZN :1''' instrumento de pumpage '''bemannen WW :1 (van personeel voorzien) munir de personal, (SCHEEP) equipar :een karwei niet kunnen --''' = non haber bastante personal pro un labor/travalio '''bemanning ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) equipage, membros del equipage :'''een -- van honderd koppen = un equipage de cento homines bemanningslid ZN :1''' membro del equipage '''bemantelen WW :1''' celar, dissimular, occultar, mascar :'om zijn hebzucht te --' = pro dissimular su rapacitate :'hij trachtte zijn luiheid te --' = ille essayava de dissimular su pigressa/pigritia '''bemanteling ZN :1''' dissimulation, camouflage {oe}, occultation :-- van zijn luiheid''' = dissimulation de su pigritia/pigressa bemasten WW :1''' provider de un mast/de mastes '''bematten WW :1''' coperir de mattas '''bemeeld BN :1''' infarinate '''bemensen WW :1''' munir de personal '''bemergelen WW :1''' marnar '''bemerkbaar BN :1''' perceptibile '''bemerkbaarheid ZN :1''' perceptibilitate '''bemerken WW :1''' constatar, remarcar, perciper, apperciper, observar '''bemerking ZN :1''' observation, remarca '''bemestbaar BN :1''' fertilisabile '''bemesten WW :1 (met kunstmest) fertilisar, (met natuurlijke mest) stercorar :het --''' = fertilisation, stercoration '''bemesting ZN :1 (met kunstmest) fertilisation, (met natuurlijke mest) stercoration bemestingsmiddel ZN :1''' fertilisante '''bemeten BN :1''' :'ruim --' = mesurate largemente '''bemeten WW :1''' mesurar '''bemeubelen WW :1''' provider de mobiles, mobilar '''bemiddelaar ZN :1''' arbitro, arbitrator, conciliator, reconciliator, mediator, intermediario, intercessor :'''als -- optreden = servir de intermediario, intervenir, interponer se, mediar :2 (trooster) paracleto bemiddelbaar BN :1''' empleabile '''bemiddeld BN :1''' ric, pecuniose '''bemiddeldheid ZN :1''' ricchessa '''bemiddelen WW :1''' mediar, intervenir, interceder, interponer se, servir de intermediario, arbitrar, conciliar :'in een twist --' = interponer se/intervenir in un disputa :-- in een geschil''' = arbitrar un litigio bemiddelend BN :1''' mediator, conciliatori, reconciliatori :-- optreden''' = jocar un rolo de mediator, mediar, intermediar bemiddeling ZN :1''' mediation, intermediation, intervention, intercession, conciliation, interposition, arbitrage :'''door -- van derden = per personas interponite :de -- inroepen van = recurrer al intervention de :zijn -- aanbieden = offerer/proponer su mediation :'-- verlenen' = intervenir :door -- van = per mediation de, per intervention de bemiddelingsaanbod ZN :1''' offerta de mediation/de arbitrage '''bemiddelingsbureau ZN :1''' agentia de mediation/de arbitrage '''bemiddelingscentrum ZN :1''' centro de mediation/de arbitrage '''bemiddelingskantoor ZN :1''' Zie: '''bemiddelingscentrum bemiddelingsovereenkomst ZN :1''' accordo de mediation/de arbitrage '''bemiddelingspoging ZN :1''' effortio/tentativa de mediation/de conciliation/de arbitrage '''bemiddelingsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition mediator/conciliatori/de conciliation/de arbitrage '''bemind BN :1''' car, amate :'''zich -- maken = facer se amar, ingratiar se beminde ZN :1''' amata :'''2 futura beminnaar ZN :1''' amante, amator :-- van de schone kunsten''' = amante/amator del belle artes beminnelijk BN :1''' amabile, affabile, amene, affectuose, adorabile '''beminnelijkheid ZN :1''' amabilitate, affabilitate, amenitate, affectuositate, adorabilitate '''beminnen WW :1''' amar :'een vrouw --' = amar un femina :'het toneel --' = esser amante/amator del theatro '''beminnenswaard(ig) BN :1''' digne de esser amate, amabile '''beminnenswaardigheid ZN :1''' dignitate de esser amate, amabilitate '''bemodderd BN :1''' coperite/coperte de fango '''bemodderen WW :1''' coperir de fango '''bemoederen WW :1''' ager como un matre, esser un matre pro, tractar maternemente '''bemoedigen WW :1 (aanmoedigen) incoragiar, dar corage a :2 (troosten) consolar, confortar, reconfortar bemoedigend BN :1''' incoragiante, reconfortante, consolante, consolabile, consolatori :--e woorden''' = parolas incoragiante :weinig --''' = poco/pauco incoragiante, discoragiante :'de eerste resultaten zijn --' = le prime resultatos es incoragiante '''bemoediging ZN :1 (aanmoediging) incoragiamento :2 (troost) consolation, confortation, reconforto bemoeial ZN :1''' persona qui se inmisce in toto '''bemoeien WW :1''' :'''zich -- met = occupar se de, immiscer se in, ingerer se in, intervenir in, intromitter in :zich met alles --''' = mitter le naso in omne cosas '''bemoeienis ZN :1''' intervention, immixtion, ingerentia, intromission :-- met iets hebben''' = occupar se de un cosa, immiscer se in un cosa, ingerer se in un cosa, intervenir in un cosa bemoeiing ZN :1''' Zie: '''bemoeienis bemoeilijken WW :1''' render plus difficile, poner trabes/traves a, complicar, obstruer '''bemoeiziek BN :1''' officiose, indiscrete '''bemonsteren WW :1''' accompaniar de monstra(s) :'''een bemonsterde offerte = un offerta accompaniate de monstra(s), un offerta con monstra(s) bemonstering ZN :1''' accompaniamento de monstras '''bemorsen WW :1''' macular '''bemorsing ZN :1''' maculation '''bemost BN :1''' muscose, coperte/coperite de musco '''bemuren WW :1''' circumferer de un muro, murar :'een stad --' = murar un citate '''bemuring ZN :1''' circumferentia de un muro '''ben ZN :1''' corbe '''benadelen WW :1 (bedriegen) dupar, fraudar, defraudar :2 (afbreuk doen aan) disfavorar, disavantagiar, disservir, handicapar, nocer, damnificar, prejudicar, prejudiciar :iemand/iets --''' = nocer a un persona/a un cosa :'zijn gezondheid --' = nocer a su sanitate :'iemand in zijn eer --' = calumniar un persona :'een erfgenaam ten gunste van een andere --' = disavantagiar un herede/hereditario al profito de un altere '''benadeling ZN :1''' prejudicio, action de nocer (a), (JUR) lesion '''benaderbaar BN :1''' approchabile {sj}, accessibile '''benaderd BN :1''' approximative, approximate :--e waarde''' = valor approximative/approximate, approximation benaderen WW :1 (nader komen tot) approximar (se), approchar {sj}, venir a, avicinar :onze redactie is benaderd door de heer P. = Senior P. ha venite a nostre redaction :2 (contact zoeken met) avicinar :iemand met een verzoek --''' = avicinar un persona con un requesta :'''moeilijk te -- persoon = persona de accesso difficile :3 (bekijken, aanpakken) tractar :een probleem voorzichtig --''' = tractar un problema cautemente :'wij moeten dit probleem anders --' = nos debe trovar un altere approche {sj} a iste problema :'''4 (WISK) calcular per approximation, calcular le valor approchate {sj} de :5 (beslag leggen op) confiscar, sasir benaderend BN :1''' approximative '''benadering ZN :1 (het naderen) approximation, approche {sj} :de -- van een ideaal = le approximation/approche de un ideal :wijze van --''' = modo de approche :'''2 (schatting) (ook WISK) approximation :bij --''' = per approximation, approximativemente :'''3 (beslaglegging op) confiscation benaderingsgetal ZN :1''' numero approximative '''benaderingskromme ZN :1''' curva approximative '''benaderingsmethode ZN :1''' Zie: '''benaderingswijze benaderingsoplossing ZN :1''' solution approximative '''benaderingswaarde ZN :1''' valor approximative '''benaderingswijze ZN :1''' maniera/methodo de approximation/approche {sj} '''benadrukken WW :1''' insister, accentuar, punctuar, mitter/poner le emphase (-asis)/accento super, sublinear :'het --' = insistentia, accentuation, emphase (-asis) :'een probleem --' = mitter/poner le accento super un problema :'ik zou de ernst van de situatie willen --' = io volerea sublinear le gravitate del situation '''benadrukking ZN :1''' insistentia, accentuation, emphase (-asis) '''benagelen WW :1''' Zie: '''bespijkeren benaming ZN :1''' nomine, appellation, denomination, designation :'beledigende --' = appellation injuriose :'''2 (van rang/ambt/waardigheid, etc.) titulo benard BN :1''' critic, difficile, spinose, '''(gevaarlijk) periculose :'--e tijden' = tempores difficile :'--e situatie' = situation spinose/periculose :iemand uit een --e positie bevrijden = salvar un persona de un position difficile benardheid ZN :1''' stato critic/difficile/spinose, difficultate '''benauwd BN :1 (belemmerd in de ademhaling) opprimite :2 (de adem belemmerend) opprimente, suffocante, oppressive :'-- gevoel' = oppression :het -- krijgen = sentir se opprimite :vreselijk -- worden = suffocar :3 (angstig) angustiose, anxiose :een --e droom = un sonio angustiante :'-- maken' = angustiar, intimidar :het -- krijgen = sentir se anxiose :'--e tijden' = tempores difficile :4 (nauw) stricte, exigue benauwdheid ZN :1 (benauwd gevoel) oppression, suffocation :2 (ademnood) difficultate respiratori/de respirar :3 (angst) angustia, anxietate benauwen WW :1 (benauwd maken) opprimer, (verstikken) suffocar :2 (angstig maken) angustiar, (verontrusten) inquietar :die gedachte benauwt me = iste pensata me angustia benauwend BN :1 (benauwd makend) suffocante, oppressive :'--e warmte' = calor suffocante :2 (angstig makend) angustiante, (verontrustend) inquietante :'--e droom' = sonio angustiante benauwenis ZN :1''' Zie: '''benauwing benauwing ZN :1''' oppression :'''2 (angst) angustia bende ZN :1 (troep) banda, grege :tuchteloze --''' = banda indisciplinate :'''2 (misdadigersbende) banda, gang (E) :de Bende van Vier = le Gang/Banda de Quatro :3 (wanorde) disordine, chaos :wat een --! = que disordine! :het is een --''' = toto es in disordine :'''4 (groot aantal) grande numero, multitude, massa bendehoofd ZN :1''' Zie: '''bendeleider bendeleider ZN :1''' leader (E)/chef (F) de banda/gang (E) '''bendelid ZN :1''' membro del banda/gang (E), gangster (E) '''bendeoorlog ZN :1''' guerra inter bandas/gangs (E) '''bendevorming ZN :1''' formation/constitution de un banda/de un gang (E) '''bendewezen ZN :1''' gangsterismo '''beneden BW :1''' in basso, infra, subtus :'hij woont --' = ille habita in basso :'naar --' = a basso :'''naar -- gooien = jectar in basso, precipitar :naar -- kijken = reguardar/mirar in basso :van boven naar --''' = de alto a basso :'''naar -- gaan/komen = descender :weer naar -- gaan/komen = redescender :naar -- drukken = deprimer :naar -- laten = bassar :(FIG) iemand naar -- halen = nigrar/denigrar un persona beneden VZ :1''' inferior a, infra, sub :-- het gemiddelde''' = inferior al media :'-- de zeespiegel' = sub le nivello del mar benedenachterkamer ZN :1''' camera de detra in le etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedenbewoner ZN :1''' habitante/locatario del etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedenbuur(man) ZN :1''' vicino del etage (F) inferior/basse, vicino de in basso '''benedendeel ZN :1''' parte inferior/basse '''benedendek ZN :1''' ponte inferior/basse '''benedendeks BW :1''' al ponte inferior/basse '''benedendijks BW :1''' al pede del dica '''Beneden-Donau ZN EIGN :1''' Danubio Inferior '''benedendorp ZN :1''' parte inferior/basse del village, village inferior/basse '''Beneden-Egypte ZN EIGN :1''' Egypto Inferior '''benedeneind(e) ZN :1''' parte/extremitate inferior/basse '''benedenetage ZN :1''' etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedengang ZN :1''' corridor del etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedengedeelte ZN :1''' parte inferior/basse '''benedengevel ZN :1''' parte basse/inferior de un faciada '''benedengrens ZN :1''' limite inferior/basse '''benedenhoek ZN :1''' angulo inferior/basse '''benedenhuis ZN :1''' etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedenkamer ZN :1''' camera inferior/basse '''benedenkant ZN :1''' latere/parte inferior/basse '''benedenlangs BW :1''' Zie: '''onderlangs benedenlip ZN :1''' labio inferior, '''(van orchidee) labello benedenloop ZN :1 (van rivier) curso inferior benedenmaats BN :1''' Zie: '''ondermaats benedenpand ZN :1 (van een kanaal) section/parte inferior/basse benedenraam ZN :1''' fenestra inferior/basse '''benedenrand ZN :1''' bordo inferior/basse '''Beneden-Rijn ZN EIGN :1''' curso inferior del Rheno, Rheno Inferior '''benedenrivier ZN :1''' curso inferior/basse (de un fluvio) '''benedenruimte ZN :1''' spatio inferior/basse '''benedenstad ZN :1''' parte basse/inferior del citate, citate basse/inferior '''benedenstraat ZN :1''' strata inferior/basse '''benedenstrooms BW :1''' a valle '''benedentand ZN :1''' dente inferior '''benedenvenster ZN :1''' Zie: '''benedenraam benedenverdieping ZN :1''' etage (F) inferior/basse/de infra '''benedenvertrek ZN :1''' Zie: '''benedenkamer benedenvoorkamer ZN :1''' camera anterior in le etage (F) basse '''benedenwaarts BN :1''' verso le basso :--e beweging''' = movimento verso le basso benedenwaarts BW :1''' verso le basso '''benedenweg ZN :1''' cammino/via inferior/basse '''benedenwinds BN :1''' sub le vento :'''de Benedenwindse Eilanden = le Insulas Sub le Vento benedenwoning ZN :1''' etage (F) inferior/basse '''benedenzaal ZN :1''' sala inferior '''benedenzijde ZN :1''' parte/latere inferior '''benedictie ZN :1''' benediction :'''iemand de -- geven = dar le benediction a un persona, benedicer un persona benedictijn ZN :1''' benedictino :'''orde van de --en = ordine del benedictinos benedictijnenabdij, benedictijnerabdij ZN :1''' abbatia de benedictinos '''benedictijnenabt, benedictijnerabt ZN :1''' abbate de benedictinos '''benedictijnenklooster, benedictijnerklooster ZN :1''' monasterio de benedictinos '''benedictijnenorde, benedictijnerorde ZN :1''' ordine de Sancte Benedicto '''benedictijner BN :1''' benedictin '''benedictijner BN :1''' de Sancte Benedicto :-- orde''' = ordine de Sancte Benedicto benedictijns BN :1''' benedictin '''benedictine ZN :1 (soort likeur) benedictino benedictines ZN :1''' benedictina '''Benedictus ZN EIGN :1''' Benedicto :'orde van --' = ordine de Sancte Benedicto '''benedictuskruid ZN :1''' geo '''benefice ZN :1''' beneficio :'''ter -- van = al beneficio de beneficevoorstelling ZN :1''' Zie: '''benefietvoorstelling beneficiair BN :1''' beneficiari :-- erfgenaam''' = herede beneficiari, beneficiario beneficiant ZN :1''' beneficiario '''benefietconcert ZN :1''' concerto al beneficio de ... '''benefietveiling ZN :1''' auction al beneficio de ... '''benefietvoorstelling ZN :1''' representation al beneficio de ... '''benefietwedstrijd ZN :1''' match (E) al beneficio de ... '''benefit of the doubt ZN :1''' beneficio del dubita :'''iemand de -- geven = dar le beneficio del dubita a un persona Benelux ZN EIGN :1''' Benelux '''benemen WW :1 (ontnemen) prender de, privar de :iemand de moed --''' = privar un persona de corage, demoralisar un persona :'iemand de adem --' = suffocar le halito a un persona, impedir a un persona de respirar :'zich het leven --' = suicidar se :'''2 (innemen) occupar multe spatio/placia beneming ZN :1 (ontneming) privation benen BN :1''' de osso, ossee :'''een -- kam = pectine de osso benen WW :1''' ir a pede, marchar {sj} (rapidemente/a grande passos) :'''geërgerd beende hij weg = irritate ille se allontanava a grande passos benenwagen ZN :1''' :'''met de -- gaan = ir a pede benepen BN :1 (benauwd, beklemd) opprimite, angustiose :2 (benauwd, bang) timide, anxiose :hij zette een -- gezicht = su facia prendeva un expression anxiose :3 (bekrompen) meschin :een -- gedachte = un pensata/pensamento/idea meschin :4 (angstvallig, overvoorzichtig) timorate :5 (kleinmoedig) pusillanime benepenheid ZN :1 (beklemdheid) oppression, angustia :2 (van karakter) meschineria, meschinitate :3 (verlegenheid) timiditate :4 (kleinmoedigheid) pusillanimitate beneveld BN :1 (met nevel overdekt) nebulose, brumose :2 (dronken) ebrie, inebriate, avinate benevelen BN :1 (met nevel bedekken) coperir de nebula, annebular :2 (bedwelmen) obscurar (le spirito), obnubilar, (dronken maken) inebriar :het --''' = obnubilation, inebriation :'''3 (verduisteren) offuscar, obscurar :het --''' = offuscation :'de geest --' = offuscar le mente :'''4 (verbergen) obscurar, velar, mascar :de waarheid --''' = velar le veritate '''beneveling ZN :1''' (FIG) offuscation, offuscamento, obscuration :-- van de geest''' = offuscation/offuscamento del mente benevens VZ :1''' con, incluse, conjunctemente con :'''een goed salaris -- vrije woning = un bon salario con allogio gratuite benevolent BN :1''' benevolente '''benevolentie ZN :1''' benevolentia, favor, '''(toegevendheid) indulgentia beng ZN :1''' colpo forte '''Bengaal ZN :1''' Zie: '''Bengalees Bengaals ZN :1 (taal) bengali, bengalese Bengaals BN :1''' de Bengala, bengalese :-- vuur''' = foco de Bengala :'--e tijger' = tigre bengalese Bengalees ZN :1''' bengali, bengalese '''Bengalen ZN EIGN :1''' Bengala :'Golf van --' = Golfo de Bengala '''bengaline ZN :1 (soort textiel) bengalina bengel ZN :1 (klepel) battente :2 (kwajongen) puero rude, pueracio bengelen WW :1 (bungelen) oscillar, balanciar, pender :er bengelt een druppel aan zijn neus = il pende un gutta de su naso :wat hangt daar te -- ? = que balancia illac? :2 (luiden) sonar bengelkruid ZN :1''' Zie: '''bingelkruid benieuwd BN :1''' curiose :-- naar de uitslag''' = curiose del resultato :ik ben -- wie het gedaan heeft = io es curiose de saper qui lo ha facite :ik ben -- naar zijn plannen = io es curiose de/pro saper su planos :ik ben -- of hij komt = io me demanda si ille va venir benieuwen WW :1''' excitar le curiositate, suscitar le interesse, intrigar :'''het zal mij -- of hij komt = io es curiose de saper si ille veni benig BN :1''' ossose, ossee, ossute, (BIOL) osteoide :--e knobbel''' = nodositate ossose/ossee :'--e vingers' = digitos ossee/ossute benijdbaar BN :1''' Zie: '''benijdenswaard(ig) benijden WW :1''' invidiar, esser invidiose/jelose de :'iemand iets --' = invidiar un cosa a un persona '''benijdenswaard(ig) BN :1''' invidiabile, digne de invidia :-- lot''' = sorte invidiabile :zij is nog -- fit voor haar leeftijd = illa possede un vitalitate/forma invidiabile pro su etate benijdenswaardigheid ZN :1''' character invidiabile '''benijder ZN :1''' persona invidiose/jelose '''benijding ZN :1''' invidia '''Benin ZN EIGN :1''' Benin '''benjamin ZN :1''' benjamin :'''de -- van het gezin = le benjamin del familia Benjamin ZN EIGN :1''' Benjamin '''bennetje ZN :1''' parve corbe, corbetta '''benodigd BN :1''' necesse, necessari, indispensabile, requirite, requisite :-- kapitaal''' = capital necessari :'-- gereedschap' = utensiles requirite/necessari :de daarvoor --e tijd = le tempore requirite pro isto benodigdheden ZN MV :1''' articulos necessari, material, equipamento, utensiles, fornituras, (CUL) ingredientes '''benodigdheid ZN :1''' requirimento '''benoembaar BN :1 (benoemd kunnende worden) apte a esser nominate/designate :2 (waaraan men een naam kan geven) qualificabile, descriptibile :dat gevoel is niet --''' = on non pote qualificar iste sentimento, iste sentimento es indescriptibile '''benoemd BN :1''' nominate :'voor het leven --' = nominate pro le vita, inamovibile '''benoemen WW :1 (noemen) nominar, denominar, designar :iemand die iets benoemt = nominator, denominator :2 (een naam gevn aan) dar un nomine a :3 (aanstellen, aanwijzen) appunctar, nominar, designar, constituer :een commissie --''' = constituer un commission :'iemand tot director --' = nominar un persona director :'iemand vast --' = nominar un persona a/in un posto fixe :'weer --' = renominar :'''4 :zinsdelen --''' = facer le analyse (-ysis) logic/syntactic '''benoemer ZN :1 (naamgever) nominator, denominator benoeming ZN :1 (aanstelling) nomination, designation, appunctation, appunctamento :akte van --''' = acto de nomination/de appunctamento :'''2 (benaming) denomination benoemingsakte ZN :1''' acto de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingsbeleid ZN :1''' politica de nomination/appunctamento '''benoemingsbesluit ZN :1''' decision de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingscommissie ZN :1''' commission de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingsformule ZN :1''' formula de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingsprocedure ZN :1''' procedura de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingsrecht ZN :1''' derecto de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoemingswijze ZN :1''' maniera de nomination/de appunctamento '''benoorden VZ :1''' a(l) nord/septentrion de :-- de Moerdijk''' = al nord del grande fluvios bent ZN :1''' gruppo '''bentheimersteen ZN :1''' gres de Bentheim '''benthisch BN :1''' benthic, pelagic :--e zone''' = zona benthic benthos ZN :1''' benthos '''bentoniet ZN :1''' bentonite '''bentonietinjectie ZN :1''' injection de bentonite '''benul ZN :1''' notion, idea :'hiervan heeft hij niet het minste --' = ille non ha le minime notion/idea de isto :'slijtage van --' = debilitate senil '''benummeren WW :1''' provider de numeros :'''2 distinguer per numeros benutten WW :1''' utilisar, facer uso de, profitar de, exploitar {plwa}, traher profito de :'gunstige omstandigheden --' = profitar de circumstantias favorabile :'een strafschop --' = converter un penalty (E) '''benzaldehyde ZN :1''' benzaldehyde '''benzamidase ZN :1''' benzamidase '''benzamide ZN :1''' benzamido '''benzedrine ZN :1''' benzedrina '''benzeen ZN :1''' benzene '''benzeenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de benzene '''benzeenkern ZN :1''' nucleo benzenic '''benzidine ZN :1''' benzidina '''benzine ZN :1''' benzina, gasolina :'gewone --' = benzina/gasolina normal :'loodarme --' = benzina/gasolina povre in plumbo :'loodvrije --' = benzina/gasolina sin plumbo :'witte --' = benzina/gasolina a precio reducite :'milieuvriendelijke --' = benzina/gasolina ecologic/verde :'blik --' = bidon/latta de benzina/gasolina :'de auto loopt op --' = le auto(mobile) functiona con benzina '''benzineaccijns ZN :1''' accisia de benzina/de gasolina '''benzineblik ZN :1''' bidon/latta a/de benzina/gasolina '''benzinebom ZN :1''' bomba a/de benzina/gasolina '''benzinebon ZN :1''' bono de benzina/gasolina '''benzinebrand ZN :1''' incendio de benzina/gasolina '''benzinebrander ZN :1''' becco a benzina/gasolina '''benzinebuis ZN :1''' Zie: '''benzineleiding benzinedamp ZN :1''' vapor de benzina/gasolina '''benzinedepot ZN :1''' deposito de benzine/gasolina '''benzinedistributie ZN :1''' distribution de benzina/gasolina '''benzinedruk ZN :1''' pression de benzina/gasolina '''benzine-explosie ZN :1''' Zie: '''benzineontploffing benzinefilter ZN :1''' filtro a/de benzina/gasolina '''benzinehouder ZN :1''' Zie: '''benzinereservoir benzinelamp ZN :1''' lampa de benzina/gasolina '''benzineleiding ZN :1''' tubo de benzina/gasolina '''benzinelucht ZN :1''' odor de benzina/gasolina '''benzinemengsel ZN :1''' mixtura de benzina/gasolina '''benzinemotor ZN :1''' motor a/de benzina/gasolina '''benzineontploffing ZN :1''' explosion de benzina/gasolina '''benzineopslagplaats ZN :1''' Zie: '''benzinedepot benzinepomp ZN :1 (benzinestation) distributor de benzina/gasolina, pumpa a/de benzina/gasolina :2 (brandstofpomp) pumpa a/de benzina/gasolina benzineprijs ZN :1''' precio del benzina/gasolina '''benzinerekening ZN :1''' conto de benzina/gasolina '''benzinereservoir ZN :1''' deposito de benzina/gasolina :'''2 (in auto) reservoir (F)/tank (E) a/de benzina/gasolina benzineschaarste ZN :1''' scarsitate/penuria de benzina/gasolina '''benzinesoort ZN :1''' sorta de benzina/gasolina '''benzinestank ZN :1''' mal odor de benzina/gasolina '''benzinestation ZN :1''' station de benzina/gasolina/de servicio, distributor de benzina/gasolina, posto de benzina/gasolina :-- met zelfbediening''' = station (de) libere servicio benzinetank ZN :1 (in auto) reservoir (F)/tank (E)a/de benzina/gasolina :de -- vullen = plenar le reservoir de benzina benzinetekort ZN :1''' carentia de benzina/de gasolina '''benzinetoevoer ZN :1''' approvisionamento de benzina/gasolina '''benzinetoevoerleiding ZN :1''' tubo pro le approvisionamento de benzina/gasolina '''benzinetrechter ZN :1''' infundibulo de benzina/gasolina '''benzinevat ZN :1''' barril de benzina/gasolina '''benzineverbruik ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de benzina/de gasolina :'auto met laag --' = auto(mobile) de basse consumo (de benzina/de gasolina) '''benzinevergasser ZN :1''' carburator '''benzinevergiftiging ZN :1''' intoxication per benzina/gasolina '''benzinevoorraad ZN :1''' stock (E)/reserva de benzina/gasolina '''benzoaat ZN :1''' benzoato '''benzoë ZN :1 (reukhars) benzoe, benzoin benzoëbalsem ZN :1''' balsamo de benzoe '''benzoëbloemen ZN MV :1''' acido benzoic crystallisate '''benzoëboom ZN :1''' benzoe, benzoin '''benzoëhars ZN :1''' resina de benzoe '''benzoëtinctuur ZN :1''' tinctura de benzoe '''benzoëzuur ZN :1''' acido benzoic '''benzoïen ZN :1''' benzoin '''benzol ZN :1''' benzol '''benzolfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de benzol '''benzolvergiftiging ZN :1''' intoxication per benzol, benzolismo '''benzopurperine ZN :1''' benzopurperina '''benzopyridine ZN :1''' benzopyridina '''benzylalcohol :1''' s. alcohol benzylic '''beoefenaar ZN :1''' :-- van een ambacht''' = artisano :'-- van een kunst' = artista :'-- van de letterkunde' = homine de litteras, litterato :'-- van de muziek' = musico :'-- van de sport' = sportista, sportivo :'-- van de wetenschap' = homine de scientia, scientista beoefenen WW :1''' practicar, facer, studiar, '''(beroepsmatig) professar :het --''' = practica :'een kunst --' = practicar un arte, dedicar se a un arte :'een sport --' = practicar un sport (E) :'de deugd --' = practicar le virtute '''beoefening ZN :1''' exercitio, exercitation, practica, studio :-- van de letterkunde''' = studio del litteratura beogen WW :1''' visar a, tender a, haber pro scopo, persequer :'een doel --' = persequer un scopo :'''het --e resultaat = le resultato desirate/desiderate beoging ZN :1''' scopo, objectivo '''beoordelaar ZN :1''' judicator, judice, appreciator, critico, censor, arbitro '''beoordelen WW :1''' judicar, appreciar, (e)valutar :'als buitenstaander --' = judicar del exterior :'fout --' = judicar erroneemente :'iemands kwaliteiten --' = (e)valutar le qualitate de un persona :'''2 (recenseren) criticar, facer un critica de :een boek --''' = facer le critica de un libro '''beoordeling ZN :1''' judicamento, judicio, appreciation, critica :'''iemand iets ter -- voorleggen = submitter un cosa al judicamento/judicio de un persona beoordelingscommissie ZN :1''' jury (E) '''beoordelingscriterium ZN :1''' Zie: '''beoordelingsmaatstaf beoordelingsfout ZN :1''' error de judicamento/de judicio/de appreciation '''beoordelingsmaatstaf ZN :1''' criterio/norma de judicio/judicamento/appreciation '''beoordelingsnorm ZN :1''' Zie: '''beoordelingsmaatstaf beoordelingsprocedure ZN :1''' procedura de judicamento/de judicio/de appreciation '''beoorlogen WW :1''' facer le guerra a/contra, combatter '''beoorloging ZN :1''' guerra '''beoosten VZ :1''' al est de :-- de Kaap''' = al est del Capo de Hornos Beotië ZN EIGN :1''' Beotia '''Beotiër ZN :1''' beotio '''Beotisch BN :1''' beotic '''bepaalbaar BN :1''' definibile, determinabile :'''2 (in cijfers uit te drukken) quantificabile :3 (aanwijsbaar) assignabile bepaalbaarheid ZN :1 (aanwijsbaarheid) assignabilitate bepaald BN :1 (aangewezen) determinate, definite, specific :een --e persoon = un persona determinate :een -- terrein = un dominio determinate/specific :een -- verschijnsel = un phenomeno determinate/specific :'-- onmogelijk' = totalmente impossibile :2 (vastgesteld) determinate, definite, establite, fixe, fixate :een --e prijs = un precio fixe/determinate :een --e som = un summa determinate/fixe :het --e uur = le hora determinate/fixate :een -- percentage = un determinate tanto per cento :3''' (TAAL) definite, determinate :-- lidwoord''' = articulo definite/determinate :4 (beslist) categoric, formal :een -- antwoord = un responsa categoric :5 (een of ander, sommige) certe :op een -- uur = a un certe hora :'--e mensen' = certe personas :een -- probleem = un certe problema bepaaldelijk BW :1 (uitdrukkelijk, stellig) explicitemente, expressemente, formalmente :iemand iets -- verbieden = prohibir explicitemente un cosa a un persona :2 (vooral) particularmente bepaaldheid ZN :1 (het onderscheiden zijn) character determinate :2 (stelligheid) character categoric :3''' precision, exactitude :'''4 :lidwoord van --''' = articulo determinate/definite '''bepakken WW :1''' cargar, incargar :'het --' = cargamento '''bepakking ZN :1 (daad) cargamento :2''' carga, bagages '''bepakt BN :1''' :-- en bezakt''' = cargate de tote le bagages bepalen WW :1 (voorschrijven) prescriber, determinar, stipular, fixar :het artikel bepaalt dat = le articulo stipula que :het contract bepaalt dat = le contracto stipula que :2 (concentreren) concentrar, centrar :de aandacht bij iets --''' = centrar/concentrar le attention a un cosa :'ik probeer mijn gedachten te --' = io essaya de concentrar me :'''het midden -- van = centrar :3 (vaststellen) determinar, definir, fixar, assignar, establir :een standpunt --''' = definir su position, definir su puncto de vista :'een datum --' = fixar un data :'een tijd --' = fixar un hora :'de prijs van de boter --' = fixar le precio del butyro :'het zuurstofgehalte in de lucht --' = determinar le proportion de oxigeno in le aere :'de oorsprong van een woord --' = determinar le origine de un parola :'de afstand --' = determinar le distantia :'van te voren --' = prefiger, prefixar, preestablir, predefinir, predeterminar :'''4 (oorzaak zijn van) determinar, decider de, causar, occasionar :toevalligheden die de uitslag van de verkiezingen --''' = coincidentias que decide del resultato del electiones :'''5 (omgrenzen) circumferer :6''' :'''zich -- tot = limitar se a, restringer se a, reducer se a :ik bepaal me tot de hoofdzaken = io me limita al factos principal bepalend BN :1''' determinante, determinative, '''(doorslaggevend) decisive :'-- element' = determinante :2''' (TAAL) determinative :-- woord''' = parola determinative, determinante :3''' (TAAL) determinate, definite :-- lidwoord''' = articulo determinate/definite bepaling ZN :1 (omschrijving) definition, characterisation :een nauwkeurige -- van iets geven = definir un cosa exactemente/con precision :2 (paragraaf, artikel) articulo :3 (voorschrift) disposition, ordinantia :statutaire --''' = disposition statutari :'wettelijke --' = disposition legal/de lege :'''bezwarende --en = dispositiones aggravante :'--en van de grondwet' = ordinantias del constitution :4 (beding) condition, clausula, stipulation :beperkende --''' = clausula restrictive :'opschortende --' = clausula suspensive :--en van een contract''' = clausulas/stipulationes de un contracto :'-- die in de afschaffing van iets voorziet' = clausula abrogabile :5 (vaststelling) determination, fixation :'-- van het soortelijk gewicht' = determination del peso specific :'-- van de lengte' = determination del longor :'-- van de boterprijs' = fixation del precio del butyro :6''' (TAAL) complemento, adjuncto :'bijvoeglijke --' = complemento attributive/adjectival :'''bijwoordelijke -- van plaats = complemento de loco bepalingaankondigend BN :1''' determinative :-- voornaamwoord''' = pronomine determinative bepantserd ZN :1''' blindate, cuirassate :-- voertuig''' = vehiculo blindate/cuirassate bepantseren WW :1''' blindar, cuirassar '''bepantsering ZN :1''' blinda, blindage, cuirassamento, cuirasse :'''van -- voorzien = blindar, cuirassar beparelen WW :1''' ornar de perlas :'''met ochtenddauw bepareld = ornate del ros/rore del matino bepeinzen WW :1''' meditar super, reflectar super '''bepeinzing ZN :1''' meditation, reflexion '''bepekelen WW :1''' adder/admiscer salmuria '''bepekken WW :1''' coperir de pice, piciar '''beperelen WW :1''' Zie: '''beparelen beperkbaar BN :1''' limitabile '''beperkbaarheid ZN :1''' limitabilitate '''beperken WW :1 (met een grens afsluiten) limitar, restringer, circumscriber :iemand in zijn vrijheid --''' = limitar le libertate de un persona :'de geldhoeveelheid --' = limitar/restringer le amonta de moneta :'''2 (zekere maat niet laten overschrijden) limitar, restringer, reducer :de schade --''' = limitar/reducer le damno(s) :'''het aantal is beperkt tot vijf = le numero se limita a cinque :tot een minimum --''' = reducer al minimo :'''3 (kleiner in omvang maken) limitar, reducer, restringer, moderar :iets tot het uiterste --''' = reducer un cosa al essential :'de mogelijkheden --' = restringer/reducer le possibilitates :'de uitgaven --' = reducer/restringer/moderar le expensas :'zich tot speciale studies --' = specialisar se '''beperkend BN :1''' restrictive, limitative, limitar :--e maatregel''' = mesura restrictive :'--e bepaling' = clausula restrictive, restriction :'--e voorwaarde' = condition restrictive :'--e bijzin' = proposition restrictive beperking ZN :1 (het binnen bepaalde grenzen houden) limitation, restriction, confinamento :'-- van het aantal bezoekers' = limitation del numero de visitatores :zich --en opleggen = imponer se restrictiones :bijwoordelijke bijzin van --''' = proposition restrictive :'''2 (inkrimping) limitation, reduction :'-- van de snelheid' = limitation del velocitate :'-- van de vrijheid' = limitation del libertate :'-- van de uitgaven' = reduction del expensas :3 (maat, grens) limite, limitation :zijn --en kennen = cognoscer su limites/limitationes :4 (het begrenzen) limitation, delimitation, confinamento beperkingsregel ZN :1''' regula restrictive '''beperkt BN :1''' limitate, restringite, reducite, exigue :--e middelen''' = medios/ressources {oe} exigue :'--e afzetmogelijkheden' = possibilitates de vendita limitate :'--e keuze' = selection limitate :'-- in zijn tijd zijn' = non haber multe tempore :'-- in zijn oordeel zijn' = haber un opinion restringite :2 (van verstand) limitate, de mente debile, pauco/poco intelligente, curte de intelligentia :'--e geest' = spirito limitate beperktheid ZN :1 (gebrek aan uitgestrektheid) inextension, limitation :2 (van tijd) brevitate :3 (van inkomen) modicitate :4 (van de geest) strictessa de mente, pauc/poc intelligentia bepikken WW :1''' Zie: '''bepekken bepimpeld BN :1''' ebrie, inebriate '''bepinnen WW :1''' provider de cavilias '''bepissen WW :1''' pissar super/contra/in :'zijn bed --' = pissar in su lecto '''beplakken WW :1''' collar super, glutinar super :'met behang --' = tapissar con papiro mural '''beplanken WW :1''' coperir de plancas, revestir con plancas '''beplanking ZN :1 (handeling) le coperir de plancas :2 (planken beschot/afdekking) revestimento de plancas beplanten WW :1''' plantar :'het --' = plantation :'weer --' = replantar :'het weer --' = replantation :'''die/dat opnieuw beplant kan worden = replantabile beplanting ZN :1 (handeling) plantation :'-- van een terrein met bomen' = plantation de un terreno de arbores :2 (gewassen) plantation, plantas beplating ZN :1''' revestimento metallic '''bepleisteren WW :1''' stuccar, revestir de stucco, ingypsar :'''2 (pleisters doen op) emplastrar bepleistering ZN :1''' revestimento de gypso, ingypsamento, stuccatura '''bepleiten WW :1''' plaidar, plaitar, defender, '''(aanbevelen) recommendar, (voorstaan) propugnar :een zaak in het openbaar --''' = defender un cosa in publico :'''de noodzakelijkheid -- van = propugnar le necessitate de :een kwade zaak --''' = esser le advocato del diabolo '''bepleiter ZN :1''' propugnator, campion, advocato, defensor '''bepleiting ZN :1''' defensa '''beploegbaar BN :1''' arabile '''beploegen WW :1''' arar :'een akker --' = arar un campo '''beploeger ZN :1''' arator '''beploeging ZN :1''' aratura '''beplooien WW :1''' coperir de plicas/de un plica, plicar :'een scheur --' = celar un laceration sub un plica/inter le plicas :(FIG) 'een zaak voor iemand --' = regular/arrangiar un cosa pro un persona '''bepluimd BN :1''' implumate '''bepluimen WW :1''' provider/ornar de plumas, implumar '''bepoederen, bepoeieren WW :1 (met suiker/meel, etc.) pulverar :2 (met talk) talcar bepolderen WW :1''' Zie: '''inpolderen bepoldering ZN :1''' Zie: '''inpoldering bepoten WW :1''' plantar '''bepoting ZN :1''' plantation '''bepraten WW :1 (bespreken) parlar de, discuter de, tractar de, discurrer super :2 (overreden) persuader, convincer :iemand -- om iets niet te doen = dissuader un persona :zich laten --''' = lassar se persuader/convincer :'listig --' = circumvenir '''beprating ZN :1 (bespreking) discussion :2 (overreding) persuasion bepreken WW :1''' sermonar, moralisar '''beproefbaar BN :1''' testabile '''beproefbaarheid ZN :1''' testabilitate '''beproefd BN :1''' experimentate, provate, probate, '''(zeker) secur :'--e methode' = methodo probate :een man van --e trouw = un homine de loyalitate/fidelitate probate :zwaar --''' = durmente provate '''beproeven WW :1 (proberen) essayar, probar, provar, tentar, experimentar, experir, testar, submitter a un test (E) :al het mogelijke --''' = probar/provar tote le possibile :'opnieuw --' = reprobar :'een geneesmiddel --' = experimentar un remedio :'het geluk --' = probar/provar/tentar le fortuna :'''2 (op de proef stellen) probar, provar, testar :iemands trouw --''' = poner a proba/prova le fidelitate de un persona :'''3 (aanwenden) essayar, emplear, servir se de :verschillende middelen --''' = emplear distincte medios :'''4 :(kwellen) zwaar --''' = tribular '''beproeving ZN :1 (proef) proba, prova, essayo :2''' (REL) tentation, calvario :-- van de Heilige Antonius''' = tentation del Sancte Antonio :3 (bezoeking, kwelling) tribulation bepuist BN :1''' plen de buttones/pustulas, pustulose '''beraad ZN :1 (overleg) deliberation, consideration, (beraadslaging) consultation :het recht van --''' = le derecto de deliberation :'na rijp --' = post deliberation/reflexion matur :'de zaak is nog in --' = le cosa es ancora in deliberation, on studia ancora le cosa :'''in -- houden = considerar un cosa, reservar su decision, suspender un judicio/judicamento :2 (overweging) reflexion, consideration :enige dagen -- krijgen = obtener alicun dies/jornos de reflexion :iets in -- nemen = prender un cosa in consideration :3 (gesprekken) discussion :4''' :'pastoraal --' = consilio pastoral '''beraadslagen WW :1''' deliberar, conferer, consultar '''beraadslagend BN :1''' deliberante, deliberative '''beraadslager ZN :1''' deliberante '''beraadslaging ZN :1''' deliberation, discussion, debatto, consultation :'''aan de --en deelnemen = participar al/in le debattos :de -- onderbreken = suspender le debatto :de -- sluiten = clauder le debatto beraamd BN :1''' premeditate, '''(vastbesloten) resolute beraden BN :1''' avisate, prudente, circumspecte, caute :'''zijn -- optreden = su conducta circumspecte beraden, zich --''' WW :'''1 (raad inwinnen) deliberar :2 (bij zichzelf overleggen) considerar, reflecter (super) :3 (van besluit veranderen) cambiar su decision beradenheid ZN :1 (bezonnenheid) prudentia, circumspection, cautela :2 (vastberadenheid) resolution, determination beramen WW :1''' preparar, meditar, premeditar, tramar, forgiar, machinar, ordir, projectar, concertar, arrangiar :'een aanslag --' = preparar/forgiar/ordir un attentato :'een moord --' = premeditar un homicidio :'middelen tot een vlucht --' = tramar/preparar un evasion :'een samenzwering/komplot --' = machinar un conspiration/complot, complotar, cabalar :'''2 (begroten) calcular, estimar, evalutar, supputar :de kosten van iets --''' = estimar/calcular le costos de un cosa '''beraming ZN :1 (het ontwerpen, ontwerp) preparation, premeditation :'-- van plannen' = preparation de projectos :'-- van een moord' = premeditation de un homicidio :2 (begroting) calculo, estimation, supputation, evalutation, (budgettaire raming) budget (E) berapen WW :1''' Zie: '''bepleisteren beraping ZN :1''' Zie: '''bepleistering Berber ZN :1''' berbere '''berberid(ac)eeën ZN MV :1''' berberidaceas '''berberine ZN :1''' berberina '''berberis ZN :1''' berberis :'gewone --' = berberis vulgar '''berberisachtigen ZN MV :1''' berberidaceas '''berberisfamilie ZN :1''' Zie: '''berberisachtigen berberishaag ZN :1''' haga/sepe de berberis '''berberisstruik ZN :1''' arbusto de berberis '''berbertapijt ZN :1''' tapete berbere '''berceuse ZN :1''' (MUZ) berceuse (F) '''berd ZN :1''' :'''iets te --e brengen = mitter/poner un cosa super le tapete, intabular un cosa :bezwaren te --e brengen = sublevar/facer objectiones berechtbaar BN :1''' justitiabile '''berechten WW :1 (rechtspreken) judicar, processar :een misdadiger --''' = judicar un criminal :'''2 (laatste sacramenten toedienen) administrar/dar le (ultime) sacramentos/le extreme unction berechting ZN :1''' judicio, judicamento :-- van oorlogsmisdadigers''' = judicio de criminales de guerra :2''' (R.K.) administration del sacramentos/del extreme unction '''beredden WW :1''' Zie: '''beredderen beredderen WW :1''' arrangiar, regular :'hij weet alles te --' = ille sape trovar un solution a toto '''bereddering ZN :1''' regulation :'''2 (drukte) tumulto :dat gaf veel --''' = isto ha causate multe tumulto '''bereden BN :1''' montate, a cavallo :-- politie''' = policia montate/a cavallo :'-- artillerie' = artilleria montate beredeneerd BN :1''' rationate, argumentative :--e grammatica''' = grammatica rationate :een -- verslag = un reporto motivate :een -- antwoord geven = dar un responsa con rationes/argumentos beredeneren WW :1''' rationar, ratiocinar, analysar/explicar rationalmente :'een standpunt --' = analysar rationalmente un puncto de vista '''beredenerend BN :1''' discursive, ratiocinative :'''het --e denken = le pensata discursive beredenering ZN :1''' rationamento, ratiocination '''beregenen WW :1''' (ir)rigar/molliar (per aspersion) '''beregening ZN :1''' irrigation per aspersion, (le) rigar '''beregeningsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation de irrigation per aspersion, rigatorio automatic :'verplaatsbare --' = rigatorio automatic mobile '''beregeningsintensiteit ZN :1''' intensitate de irrigation per aspersion '''beregeningssysteem ZN :1''' systema de irrigation per aspersion '''beregoed BN :1''' multo bon, bonissime, phantastic '''bereid BN :1''' preste (a), disposite (a) :-- zijn iets te doen''' = esser preste/disposite a facer un cosa :'-- zijn om te helpen' = esser disposite a adjutar :tot alles --''' = disposite a toto :'''tot wederdienst -- zijn = esser disposite a prestar alicun servicio reciproc bereiden ZN :1 (van voedsel) preparar, apprestar, cocer, cocinar, confectionar :het --''' = preparation, appresto :'''iemand die iets bereidt = preparator :spijzen --''' = preparar/apprestar alimentos :'een maaltijd --' = preparar/apprestar un repasto :'''2 (voor iets geschikt maken) preparar, apprestar :de weg --''' = preparar le via :'leer --' = preparar corio :'''3 (fabriceren) fabricar :het --''' = fabrication '''bereidheid ZN :1''' disposition, disponibilitate, '''(geneigdheid) inclination bereiding ZN :1 (van voedsel) preparation, confection :'-- van spijzen' = preparation de alimentos :2''' composition :-- van een geneesmiddel''' = composition de un medicina :3 (vervaardiging) confection, (fabricering) fabrication bereidingsfase ZN :1''' phase de preparation/fabrication '''bereidingsmethode ZN :1''' methodo/procedimento de preparation, methodo de fabrication '''bereidingsvoorschrift ZN :1''' prescription/instruction de preparation '''bereidingswijze ZN :1''' modo de preparation, processo de fabrication '''bereids BW :1''' ja, jam '''bereidvaardig BN :1''' servicial, complacente, officiose, disposite (a), disponibile :--e man''' = homine servicial :hij is altijd even --''' = sempre/semper ille es disposite a prestar un servicio, ille es multo servicial '''bereidvaardigheid ZN :1''' complacentia, officiositate, bon voluntate, disponibilitate '''bereidverklaring ZN :1''' accordo, consentimento, assentimento, declaration de voluntate '''bereidvol BN :1''' completemente disposite (a) '''bereidwillig BN :1''' Zie: '''bereidvaardig bereidwilligheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''bereidvaardigheid bereik ZN :1 (gebied dat bestreken kan worden) portata, (actieradius) radio de action :'-- van een antenne' = portata de un antenna :'-- van een zender' = portata de un emissor :buiten het -- van = foris del portata de :binnen het -- van = a portata de :binnen ieders --''' = al portata de totes :'''2 (meetgebied, frequentiegebied) campo :3 (interval) intervallo :4''' (FIG) '''(kring van invloed) orbita bereikbaar BN :1''' accessibile, attingibile :'''waar bent u -- ? = ubi pote vos esser attingite?, ubi pote nos trovar vos? :ik ben telefonisch --''' = on pote attinger me per telephono :'''gemakkelijk --e plaats = loco de accesso facile :moeilijk --e plaats = loco de accesso difficile :'-- voor iedereen' = a portata de totes bereikbaarheid ZN :1''' accessibilitate :-- van een plaats''' = accessibilitate de un loco bereiken WW :1 (aankomen in, komen tot) attinger, arrivar a, ganiar, pervenir :een doel --''' = attinger un scopo :'een plaats --' = attinger/ganiar un loco :'een hoog niveau --' = attinger un alte nivello :'de grens van zijn geduld --' = arrivar al limite de su patientia :'weer --' = reganiar :'''2 (contact krijgen met) entrar in contacto con :iemand niet kunnen --''' = non poter haber contacto con un persona :'''3 (verkrijgen) obtener, adir :gunstige resultaten --''' = obtener resultatos favorabile :'''4 (verwezenlijken) realisar :een ideaal --''' = realisar un ideal '''bereiking ZN :1 (verkrijging) obtention :2 (verwezenlijking) realisation bereikte ZN :1''' attingimento '''bereisbaar BN :1''' :'''ubi on pote viagiar, --e gebieden = regiones ubi on pote viagiar bereisd BN :1''' :'''een -- man = un persona/homine qui ha multo viagiate, un persona/homine qui ha vidite multe paises, un viagiator experte :een druk --e streek = un region multo frequentate/visitate bereizen BN :1''' viagiar in, '''(doortrekken) percurrer, transversar, (bezoeken) visitar :een land --''' = viagiar in un pais :'klanten --' = visitar clientes '''berekenaar ZN :1''' calculator, computista :'''2 (van levensverzekering) actuario berekenbaar BN :1''' calculabile, computabile :'niet --' = incalculabile '''berekenbaarheid ZN :1''' calculabilitate '''berekend BN :1 (geschikt voor) apte (a), proprie (a), (adekwaat) adequate, (bekwaam) capace :voor zijn taak -- zijn = esser capace de facer su carga, haber le qualitates pro facer su carga :de zaal was niet -- voor zoveel mensen = le sala non esseva facite pro tante personas :2 (uit berekening voortvloeiend) calculate, (sluw) astute :op effect -- zijn = esser calculate pro le effecto berekenen WW :1''' calcular, computar :'een bedrag --' = calcular un amonta/un summa :'opnieuw --' = recalcular :'de schade --' = calcular/quantificar le damnos '''berekenend BN :1''' calculator :'''een --e egoïst = un egoista calculator berekening ZN :1''' calculation, calculo, computation, operation arithmetic :'logaritmische --' = calculo logarithmic :'foutieve --' = calculo incorrecte/erronee :'''een -- uitvoeren/maken = executar/effectuar/facer un calculo/un operation arithmetic :grove --''' = calculo/calculation approximative :'naar mijn --' = secundo mi calculos '''berekeningswijze ZN :1''' modo/maniera de calculo/de calculation '''beren WW :1 (met beer bemesten) stercorar (con excrementos human) berendans ZN :1''' dansa de urso '''berendruif ZN :1''' arctotaphylos '''Bereneiland ZN :1''' Insula del Urso '''berengebrom ZN :1''' grunnimentos de urso '''berenhol ZN :1''' Zie: '''berenkuil berenhuid ZN :1''' Zie: '''berenvel berenjacht ZN :1''' chassa {sj} de ursos '''berenjong ZN :1''' juvene urso '''berenklauw ZN :1 (sierplant) acantho, (WETENSCH) heracleo berenkop ZN :1''' testa/capite de urso '''berenkuil ZN :1''' fossa/cavia de ursos '''berenleider ZN :1''' domator/conductor de urso(s) '''berenmuts ZN :1''' bonetto de pilo, (MIL) colback '''berenoor ZN :1 (oor van een beer) aure de urso :2''' (PLANTK) auricula, aure de urso '''berenpoot ZN :1''' pata de urso '''berentand ZN :1''' dente de urso '''berenvangst ZN :1''' captura de urso(s) '''berenvel ZN :1''' pelle de urso '''berenvet ZN :1''' grassia de urso '''beresterk BN :1''' tremendemente forte, forte como un urso/leon/bove '''berg ZN :1 (verheffing van de aardoppervlakte) monte, montania :kale --''' = monte calve :--je''' = monticulo :van de --''' = montan :'boven op een --' = al summitate de un monte/un montania :'vuurspuwende --' = montania que sputa foco, vulcano :'''ontoegankelijke --en = montanias inaccessibile :de hoogte van een berg = le altor de un monte :beklimming van een --''' = ascension de un montania :'''gouden --en beloven = promitter montes de auro :over --en en dalen = per montes e per valles :in de --en levend/groeiend = monticola :een -- beklimmen = scalar un montania :de --en overtrekken = transversar le montanias :'--en verzetten' = mover montanias, facer le impossibile :ik zie als een -- tegen het examen op = le examine es pro me un difficultate insurmontabile :als de -- niet tot Mohammed wil komen, dan moet Mohammed naar de -- gaan = si le montania non va a Mohammed, Mohammed va al montania :2 (grote hoeveelheid/aantal) grande quantitate, grande numero, massa :3 (stapel) pila :'-- hout' = pila de ligno bergaarde ZN :1''' ochre, ocre '''bergachtig BN :1''' montan, montaniose, montuose :-- land''' = pais montaniose bergachtigheid ZN :1''' character montaniose/montuose, montuositate '''bergaf(waarts) BW :1''' descendente, a valle :'meer --' = plus a valle :-- gaan''' = descender, (FIG) declinar, deperir, periclitar bergahorn ZN :1''' acere '''bergaluin ZN :1''' alun del montanias '''bergamasque :1''' (MUZ) bergamasca '''Bergamo ZN EIGN :1''' Bergamo :'van/uit --' = bergamasc :'bewoner van --' = bergamasco '''bergamot(peer) ZN :1''' bergamota '''bergamotcitroen ZN :1''' bergamota '''bergamotcitroenboom ZN :1''' bergamoto '''bergamotolie ZN :1''' essentia de bergamota '''bergartillerie ZN :1''' artilleria de montania '''bergbatterij ZN :1''' batteria de montania '''bergbeek ZN :1''' rivo de montania, torrente '''bergbeklimmen WW :1''' scalar le roccas/le montanias, practicar le alpinismo '''bergbeklimmer ZN :1''' scalator de roccas/de montanias, alpinista, ascensionista '''bergbeklimming ZN :1''' ascension de un montania, excursion de montania '''bergbeschrijver ZN :1''' descriptor de montanias, orographo '''bergbeschrijving ZN :1''' description del montanias, orographia '''bergbestijger ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergbeklimmer bergbestijging ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergbeklimming bergbevolking ZN :1''' population/gente de montania, montanieros '''bergbewoner ZN MV :1''' montaniero :--s''' = gente/population de montania bergcentaurie ZN :1''' (PLANTK) centaurea montan '''bergdal ZN :1''' valle de montania '''bergdorp ZN :1''' village de montania '''bergdravik ZN :1''' bromo erecte '''bergdrift ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergbeek bergeend ZN :1''' tadorna '''bergen WW :1 (opbergen) rangiar, immagazinar :het --''' = immagazinage :'''2 (inhouden) continer, haber capacitate pro :3''' (SCHEEP) salvar, recuperar :'een wrak --' = recuperar un nave naufragate :'''4 (in veiligheid brengen) salvar, mitter/poner in un loco secur bergengte ZN :1''' passo de montania, stricto '''berger ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) '''(persoon, schip) recuperator de naves bergereprijs ZN :1''' veronica montan/del montanias '''bergersloon ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergloon bergetappe ZN :1''' etape (F)/cursa de montania '''bergflank ZN :1''' flanco de montania '''bergfluiter ZN :1''' Zie: '''wulp bergformatie ZN :1 (bergvorming) formation de montanias, orogenese (-esis) :2 (gebergte) catena de montanias, massivo berggebied ZN :1''' region montaniose/montuose '''berggeel ZN :1''' oche, ocre '''berggeest ZN :1''' gnomo '''berggeit ZN :1''' capra de montania '''berggeld ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergloon berggeschut ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergartillerie berggezicht ZN :1''' vista/panorama de montania '''berggids ZN :1''' guida de montania '''bergglas ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergkristal berggod ZN :1''' deo/divinitate del montanias '''berggodin ZN :1''' dea del montanias, oreade '''berggroen ZN :1''' cinere verde, malachite '''berggroep ZN :1''' massivo (de montanias) '''berghaan ZN :1 (soort arend) helotarso ecaudate berghelling ZN :1''' costa/flanco de montania, declivitate '''berghok ZN :1''' deposito, remissa, hangar (F) '''berghotel ZN :1''' hotel (F) de montania '''berghut ZN :1''' refugio/cabana de montania '''bergiep ZN :1''' ulmo montan/glabre '''berging ZN :1 (opslag) immagazinage :2 (terugwinning) recuperation :'-- van een raket' = recuperation de un missile :3''' (SCHEEP) salvamento, recuperation :'''4 (bergruimte) deposito, remissa, hangar (F) bergingsbedrijf ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergingsmaatschappij bergingscontract ZN :1''' contracto de salvamento/de recuperation '''bergingshulp ZN :1''' adjuta de salvamento/de recuperation '''bergingskosten ZN :1''' costos/precio de salvamento/recuperation '''bergingsloon ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergloon bergingsmaatschappij ZN :1''' compania/interprisa de salvamento/recuperation '''bergingsmateriaal ZN :1''' material de salvamento/recuperation '''bergingsoperatie ZN :1''' operation de salvamento/recuperation '''bergingsovereenkomst ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergingscontract bergingsploeg ZN :1''' equipa de salvamento/de recuperation '''bergingsschip ZN :1''' nave recuperator/de salvamento '''bergingsteam ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergingsploeg bergingsvaartuig ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergingsschip bergingsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1''' conditiones de salvamento/de recuperation '''bergingswerken ZN MV :1''' operationes de salvamento/recuperation '''bergingswerkzaamheden ZN MV :1''' Zie: '''bergingswerken bergje ZN :1''' parve monte, monticula '''bergkaart ZN :1''' mappa/carta orographic '''bergkam ZN :1''' cresta/crista de montania :'getande --' = crista/cresta dentate/dentelate '''bergkast ZN :1''' armario, '''(voor kleren) guardaroba, (ingebouwd) armario incastrate bergketel ZN :1''' valle crateriforme '''bergketen ZN :1''' catena montaniose/montuose/de montanias, cordillera (S) '''bergklassement ZN :1''' classamento/classification del (etapes de (F)) montania '''bergklimaat ZN :1''' climate de montania '''bergklokje ZN :1''' (PLANTK) campanula rhomboidal '''bergkloof ZN :1''' ravina '''bergknoop ZN :1''' nodo, massivo central '''bergknop ZN :1''' (PLANTK) sedo acre '''bergkristal ZN :1''' crystallo de rocca, quarz hyalin '''bergkruin ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergkam bergkurk ZN :1''' suber fossile/de montania '''bergland ZN :1''' pais montaniose/montuose/de montanias '''berglandschap ZN :1''' paisage montuose/montaniose/de montanias '''bergleeuw ZN :1''' puma, caguar '''bergleeuwerik ZN :1''' eremophila alpestre '''berglijster ZN :1''' turdo torquate '''berglook ZN :1''' (PLANTK) allio carinate '''bergloon ZN :1''' costos/precio/cargas de salvamento/recuperation '''berglucht ZN :1''' aere de montania :'gezonde --' = aere salubre del montania '''bergmassief ZN :1''' massivo (de montanias) '''bergmeer ZN :1''' laco de montania '''bergmeubel ZN :1''' Zie: '''opbergmeubel bergmispel ZN :1''' amelanchier oval '''bergmos ZN :1''' Zie: '''rendiermos bergmuis ZN :1''' lemming '''bergmus ZN :1''' passere montan '''bergnimf ZN :1''' nympha del montes, oreade '''bergoorlog ZN :1''' guerra del montania '''bergop(waarts) BW :1 (de berg op) ascendente, a monte :'-- gaan' = montar :2 (steeds beter) cata vice melior bergpad ZN :1''' sentiero de montania '''bergpanorama ZN :1''' panorama de montania '''bergpas ZN :1''' passo de montania, stricto '''bergpek ZN :1''' asphalto, bitumine '''bergplaats ZN :1''' deposito, remissa '''bergplant ZN :1''' planta de montania '''bergplateau ZN :1''' plateau (F) de montania '''bergplooi ZN :1''' plica de montania '''bergrand ZN :1''' bordo del montania '''bergrat ZN :1''' marmotta '''Bergrede ZN EIGN :1''' Sermon super le/del Montania '''bergreis ZN :1''' viage de montania '''bergrijst ZN :1''' ris de montania '''bergrit ZN :1''' etape (F)/cursa de montania '''bergrivier ZN :1''' riviera de montania, torrente '''bergrug ZN :1''' cresta/crista/dorso de montania '''bergruimte ZN :1 (ruimte om iets in op te bergen) deposito, remissa :2 (hoeveelheid ruimte, capaciteit) capacitate bergrund ZN :1''' yak '''bergschoen ZN :1''' scarpa de montania '''bergschuur ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergplaats bergsijsje ZN :1''' regulo '''bergsleuf ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergengte bergspelonk ZN :1''' spelunca/cava/caverna/grotta de montania '''bergspits ZN :1''' vertice/cyma/cuspide/summitate/picco de montania '''bergspleet ZN :1''' fissura (in le montania) '''bergspoor(weg) ZN :1''' ferrovia funicular/de montania '''bergsport ZN :1''' sport(s) (E) de montania, alpinismo '''bergsportplaats ZN :1''' centro/station de sports (E) de montania/de alpinismo '''bergstam ZN :1''' tribo de montania '''bergstation ZN :1''' station (ferroviari) de montania '''bergsteen ZN :1''' petra de montania '''bergstelsel ZN :1''' systema montaniose/de montanias '''bergstok ZN :1''' baston de montania/de alpinista, alpenstock '''bergstreek ZN :1''' region montaniose/montuose '''bergstroom ZN :1''' torrente (de montania) '''bergtalk ZN :1''' cera fossile, ozocerite '''bergterrein ZN :1''' terreno de montania '''bergtijdrit ZN :1''' etape (F) contra le horologio in montania '''bergtocht ZN :1''' excursion de/in montania '''bergtoerisme ZN :1''' tourismo {oe} de montania '''bergtop ZN :1''' Zie: '''bergspits bergvakantie ZN :1''' vacantias in le montania '''bergvesting ZN :1''' fortalessa de montania '''bergvlas ZN :1 (steenvlas) amianto :2''' (PLANTK) thesio '''bergvlier ZN :1''' sambuco racemose '''bergvoet ZN :1''' pede de montania '''bergvolk ZN :1''' populo de montania, montanieros '''bergvorming ZN :1''' Zie: '''gebergtevorming bergvrees ZN :1''' orophobia '''bergwand ZN :1''' pariete (de un montania) '''bergwandelen WW :1''' facer excursiones de montania '''bergwandeling ZN :1''' excursion de montania '''bergwas ZN :1''' cera fossile, ozocerite '''bergwedstrijd ZN :1 (wielrennen) cursa de montania bergweg ZN :1''' cammino de montania '''bergweide ZN :1''' pastura/prato/prateria montan/de montania '''bergwoud ZN :1''' foreste de montania '''bergzebra ZN :1''' zebra de montania '''bergziekte ZN :1''' mal de montania '''bergzolder ZN :1''' deposito sub le tecto '''bergzout ZN :1''' sal gemma '''beriberi ZN :1''' beriberi :'lijder aan --' = beriberico '''beriberilijder ZN :1''' beriberico '''beriberistreek ZN :1''' region de beriberi '''bericht ZN :1 (mededeling) communication, annuncio, message, nova, aviso, notitia :nadere --en = notitias/communicationes ulterior :sensationeel --''' = notitia/nova sensational :'schriftelijk --' = message/communication scripte :'telefonisch --' = message/communication telephonic :'vals --' = nova false :-- van ontvangst''' = aviso de reception :(in krant) laatste --en = ultime notitias/hora :'-- krijgen van iemand' = reciper notitias de un persona :'-- geven van' = informar, communicar :een -- verspreiden = render public un notitia :volgens de laatste --en = secundo le ultime notitias :2 (onderricht) notitia, aviso, advertentia, instruction :belangrijk -- aan het publiek = aviso importante al publico :'-- aan de lezer' = notitia/advertentia al lector :'-- van toewijzing' = aviso de adjudication :'-- van verzending' = aviso de expedition berichten WW :1''' informar, communicar, notificar, facer saper, facer cognoscer, relatar :'per kabel --' = cablar :'''de ontvangst -- van = accusar reception de berichtendienst ZN :1''' servicio de informationes/de notitias/de messages '''berichtgever ZN :1''' communicator, informator, informante :'''2 (van een krant) reporter (E), correspondente berichtgeving ZN :1''' information :'vrije --' = libertate de information :-- over de verkiezingen''' = information super le electiones berijdbaar BN :1 (van een weg) practicabile, viabile :'--e weg' = cammino practicabile :2 (mbt een voertuig) utilisabile :'--e fiets' = bicycletta utilisabile berijdbaarheid ZN :1 (van een weg) practicabilitate, viabilitate berijden WW :1 (rijden op) montar :een paard --''' = montar un cavallo, cavalcar :'''2 (rijden over) practicar, percurrer :een weg --''' = practicar/percurrer un cammino :'een ijsbaan --' = patinar super un patinatorio '''berijder ZN :1 (van paard) cavallero, (van fiets) cyclista, (van motor) motorcyclista berijdster ZN :1 (van paard) amazona, (van fiets) cyclista, (van motorfiets) motorcyclista berijmd BN :1''' rimate :--e psalmen''' = psalmos rimate berijmen WW :1 (in of op rijm zetten) rimar, (in versvorm zetten) versificar :het --''' = versification :'''2 (met rijm of rijp bedekken) coperir de pruina, pruinar berijmer ZN :1''' rimator, versificator '''berijming ZN :1''' version rimate, rima, versification '''berijpen WW :1''' coperir de pruina, pruinar '''berijpt BN :1''' coperte/coperite de pruina, pruinate '''beril ZN :1 (edelgesteente) beryllo :2 (steen) beryllo berimpelen WW :1''' coperir de rugas, rugar :'''berimpeld voorhoofd = fronte rugate berin ZN :1''' ursa '''beringen WW :1 (versieren met ringen) guarnir/ornar de anellos :beringde vingers = digitos guarnite/ornate de anellos :2 (met een dijk omgeven) cinger/circumferer con un dica Beringzee ZN EIGN :1''' Mar de Bering '''berispelijk BN :1''' reprehensibile, reprochabile {sj}, blasmabile, accusabile, censurabile, criticabile, incriminabile, condemnabile, damnabile, demeritori, vituperabile '''berispelijkheid ZN :1''' character reprehensibile, etc., accusabilitate '''berispen WW :1''' reprobar, reprehender, reprender, reprimendar, dar un reprimenda, blasmar, infliger un blasmo a, admoner, admonestar, corriger, censurar, vituperar, objurgar '''berispend WW :1''' reprehensive, admonitori, vituperative, objurgatori '''berispenswaardig BN :1''' Zie: '''berispelijk berisping WW :1''' reprimenda, reprehension, blasmo, monition, admonition, admonestation, correction, censura, exhortation, animadversion, vituperation, objurgation :'''een -- geven = dar un reprimenda, reprimendar :een officiële -- krijgen = reciper un reprimenda official berk ZN :1''' betula :'zwarte --' = betula nigre :'witte/ruwe --' = betula albe/verrucose '''berkelium ZN :1''' berkelium '''berken BN :1''' Zie: '''berkenhouten berkenbast ZN :1''' cortice de betula '''berkenbastolie ZN :1''' oleo del cortice de betula '''berkenblad ZN :1''' folio de betula '''berkenboleet ZN :1''' boleto scabre '''berkenboom ZN :1''' Zie: '''berk berkenbos ZN :1''' bosco de betulas, betuleto '''berkenfamilie ZN :1''' betulaceas '''berkenhout ZN :1''' ligno de betula, betula '''berkenhouten BN :1''' (de ligno) de betula :'''een -- stoel = un sedia de betula berkenkamfer ZN :1''' betulina '''berkenloof ZN :1''' folios de betula '''berkenrijs ZN :1''' rametto/branchetta de betula '''berkenschors ZN :1''' cortice de betula '''berkensijsje ZN :1''' Zie: '''barmsijs berkenstam ZN :1''' trunco de betula '''berkentak ZN :1''' branca/ramo de betula '''berkenzwam ZN :1''' polyporo betulin '''Berlijn ZN EIGN :1''' Berlin :--se Muur''' = Muro de Berlin Berlijner ZN :1''' berlinese '''Berlijns BN :1''' berlinese, de Berlin :--e muur''' = muro berlinese/de Berlin Berlijns-blauw ZN :1''' blau de Prussia/de Berlin '''Berlijns-rood ZN :1''' rubie de Prussia '''berlijnszilver ZN :1''' alpaca '''berline ZN :1 (soort rijtuig) berlina Berliner BN :1''' de Berlin :-- bol''' = bolla de Berlin Berlitz ZN EIGN :1''' Berlitz :'methode --' = methodo Berlitz '''berlitzmethode ZN :1''' methodo Berlitz '''Berlitzschool ZN :1''' schola Berlitz '''berm ZN :1''' (FORTIF) berma :'''2 bordo/bordatura del cammino/del via :zachte --''' = bordatura non stabilisate '''bermbeplanting ZN :1''' plantation del bordo/bordatura del cammino '''bermfauna ZN :1''' fauna del bordo/bordatura del cammino '''bermflora ZN :1''' flora del bordo/bordatura de cammino '''bermlamp ZN :1 (van auto) pharo mobile/orientabile bermlicht ZN :1''' Zie: '''bermlamp bermprostituée ZN :1''' prostituta del bordo/bordatura del cammino '''bermprostitutie ZN :1''' prostitution del bordo/bordatura del cammino '''bermtippelaarster ZN :1''' Zie: '''bermprostituée bermtoerisme ZN :1''' tourismo {oe} del bordo del cammino '''bermtoerist ZN :1''' tourista {oe} del bordo del cammino '''Bermuda's ZN EIGN MV :1''' le Bermudas '''Bermudaan ZN :1''' bermud(i)ano '''Bermudaans BN :1''' bermud(i)an '''Bermudadriehoek ZN :1''' triangulo del Bermudas '''Bern ZN EIGN :1''' Bern :'van/uit --' = bernese '''bernage, bernagie ZN :1''' borragine '''Bernard ZN EIGN :1''' Bernardo '''Bernardijn ZN :1''' bernardino, (fratre) cisterciense '''Bernardijns BN :1''' bernardin, cisterciense '''bernardshond ZN :1''' (can de) Sancte Bernardo '''bernardskreeft ZN :1''' paguro '''Berner BN :1''' de Bern, bernese :-- Alpen''' = Alpes Bernese :'-- Conventie' = Convention de Bern bernouilli-effect ZN :1''' effecto Bernouilli '''Bernoulli-getallen ZN MV :1''' numeros bernoullian/de Bernoulli '''bernsteen ZN :1''' Zie: '''barnsteen beroemd BN :1''' famose, celebre, renominate, reputate, de fama, illustre, insigne, prestigiose :'de Franse keuken is --' = le cocina francese es renominate :'''de --e Nachtwacht van Rembrandt = le famose Ronda de Nocte de Rembrandt :'-- persoon' = celebritate :'-- prediker' = predicator de fama :'-- maken' = illustrar :het -- maken = illustration beroemdheid ZN :1''' celebritate, renomine, notorietate, reputation, grande fama :'''2 (beroemd persoon) persona celebre, celebritate, star (E), superstar (E) beroemen WW :1''' :'''zich -- op = vantar se de, vangloriar se de, inorgoliar se de, glorificar se de beroep ZN :1''' (JUR) appello, appellation, recurso :'hof van --' = corte de appello :'raad van --' = consilio de appello :'''in -- gaan tegen, -- aantekenen tegen = appellar contra :tegen iemand in -- gaan = recurrer contra un persona :geen -- toelatend = inappellabile :'-- in cassatie' = recurso de cassation :2 (verzoek om bijstand) appello :een -- doen op iemand = appellar a un persona, facer appello a un persona :een -- doen op iemands verantwoordelijkheidsgevoel = appellar al/facer appello al sentimento/senso de responsabilitate de un persona :3 (betrekking) mestiero, profession, function, occupation, empleo :'-- van advocaat' = profession de advocato :hij is arts van --''' = ille es medico de (su) profession :'''vrije --en = professiones liberal :intellectuele --en = professiones intellectual :paramedisch --''' = profession paramedical :'''verschillende --en betreffend = interprofessional :een -- uitoefenen = exercer un profession :4 (benoeming) nomination, designation beroepbaar BN :1''' qui pote esser designate/eligite, designabile '''beroepen WW :1''' :'''zich -- op = invocar, referer se a, allegar :zich op een precedent --''' = invocar un precedente :'zich op een artikel van de wet --' = allegar un articulo del lege :'''2 (met de stem bereiken) critar a :te --''' = a portata de voce :'''3 (benoemen) nominar, designar :iemand als predikant -- naar = nominar/designar un persona como predicator pro beroepenclassificatie ZN :1''' classification del professiones '''beroepencode ZN :1''' Zie: '''beroepenclassificatie beroepene ZN :1''' persona designate '''beroepengids ZN :1 (gids met beroepen) guida de professiones :2 (telefoongids) guida/paginas jalne beroepenlijst ZN :1''' lista de professiones '''beroepenvoorlichting ZN :1''' Zie: '''beroepsvoorlichting beroeping ZN :1''' designation '''beroeps BN :1''' :-- zijn in iets''' = esser un professional in/de un cosa beroeps(kracht) ZN :1''' professional :-- worden''' = facer se/devenir un professional beroeps(toneel)speler ZN :1''' actor professional '''beroepsaansprakelijkheid ZN :1''' responsabilitate professional '''beroepsacteur ZN :1''' actor professional '''beroepsactiviteit ZN :1''' activitate professional '''beroepsagitator ZN :1''' agitator professional '''beroepsanalyse ZN :1''' analyse (-ysis) de un profession '''beroepsarbeid ZN :1''' labor/travalio professional '''beroepsartiest ZN :1''' artista professional '''beroepsbedelaar ZN :1''' mendico professional/de profession '''beroepsbekwaamheid ZN :1''' Zie: '''beroepsgeschiktheid beroepsbevolking ZN :1''' population active '''beroepsbezigheid ZN :1''' activitate/occupation professional :'''zijn --en hervatten = reprender su activitates professional beroepsbokser ZN :1''' boxator professional '''beroepsbrandweer ZN :1''' servicio professional de incendios '''beroepsbroeder ZN :1''' collega '''beroepscode ZN :1''' codice deontologic '''beroepscommissie ZN :1''' commission de appello '''beroepsconsul ZN :1''' consule professional/de carriera '''beroepscriticus ZN :1''' critico de profession '''beroepsdanser ZN :1''' dansator professional '''beroepsdeformatie ZN :1''' deformation professional '''beroepsdiplomaat ZN :1''' diplomate de carriera '''beroepseer ZN :1''' ethica/probitate professional '''beroepselftal ZN :1''' equipa professional '''beroepsethiek ZN :1''' ethica professional, deontologia '''beroepsfotograaf ZN :1''' photographo professional '''beroepsfunctie ZN :1''' function professional '''beroepsgeheim ZN :1''' secreto professional :'''het -- schenden = violar le secreto professional beroepsgenoot ZN :1''' collega '''beroepsgeschiktheid ZN :1''' aptitude/capabilitate/competentia professional '''beroepsgewoonten ZN MV :1''' habitos professional '''beroepsgoederenvervoer ZN :1''' transporto professional de merces, transporto per cammino/per camion '''beroepsgroep ZN :1''' gruppo/categoria professional '''beroepsgrond ZN :1''' (JUR) motivo de appello '''beroepshalve BW :1''' ex professo (L), a titulo professional, professionalmente, in virtute de su functiones '''beroepshandel ZN :1''' commercio professional '''beroepshandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante/negotiante professional '''beroepshiërarchie ZN :1''' hierarchia de professiones '''beroepshof ZN :1''' corte de appello '''beroepsijver ZN :1''' zelo professional '''beroepsinbreker ZN :1''' effractor professional '''beroepsinstantie ZN :1''' autoritate de appello '''beroepskader ZN :1''' (MIL) quadro de carriera '''beroepskennis ZN :1''' cognoscentia(s)/cognoscimento(s) professional '''beroepskeuze ZN :1''' selection de un profession :'''2 orientation/selection professional beroepskeuzeadviseur ZN :1''' consiliero de orientation professional '''beroepskeuzetest ZN :1''' test (E) de orientation/selection professional '''beroepsklasse ZN :1 (sociale klasse) categoria socio-professional :2''' (SPORT) division del professionales '''beroepskleding ZN :1''' vestimentos de labor/de travalio, uniforme '''beroepskracht ZN :1''' empleato/laborator/travaliator remunerate '''beroepsleger ZN :1''' armea (de militares) professional/de mestiero/de carriera '''beroepsleven ZN :1''' vita professional '''beroepsmatig BW :1''' Zie: '''beroepshalve beroepsmilitair ZN :1''' militar professional/de carriera/de mestiero '''beroepsmisdadiger ZN :1''' delinquente/criminal professional/de profession '''beroepsmisvorming ZN :1''' Zie: '''beroepsdeformatie beroepsmobiliteit ZN :1''' mobilitate professional '''beroepsmogelijkheid ZN :1''' (JUR) possibilitate de appello '''beroepsmoordenaar ZN :1''' assassino professional/de profession '''beroepsmuzikant ZN :1''' musico professional '''beroepsnaam ZN :1''' nomine professional '''beroepsnijd ZN :1''' invidia professional '''beroepsofficier ZN :1''' officiero professional/de carriera/de profession '''beroepsomschrijving ZN :1''' description del profession '''beroepsonderwijs ZN :1''' inseniamento/instruction professional :'school voor --' = schola professional '''beroepsopleiding ZN :1''' formation professional '''beroepsorganisatie ZN :1''' organisation professional '''beroepsplicht ZN :1''' obligation/deber professional '''beroepsploeg ZN :1''' Zie: '''beroepselftal beroepspoliticus ZN :1''' politico professional/de profession '''beroepsprestige ZN :1''' prestigio professional '''beroepsprocedure ZN :1''' procedura de appello/de recurso '''beroepsraad ZN :1''' consilio de appello '''beroepsrecht ZN :1''' derecto de appello/de recurso '''beroepsrenner ZN :1''' curritor cyclista professional '''beroepsrijder ZN :1 (op de fiets) curritor cyclista professional, professional, (op de schaats) patinator professional beroepsrisico ZN :1''' risco professional '''beroepsschilder ZN :1''' pictor professional '''beroepsschrijver ZN :1''' scriptor professional '''beroepssoldaat ZN :1''' soldato professional/de mestiero/de carriera '''beroepsspeculant ZN :1''' speculator professional '''beroepsspeler ZN :1''' (TONEEL) actor professional, professional :'''2 (SPORT) jocator professional, professional beroepsspelerschap ZN :1''' profesionalismo '''beroepssport ZN :1''' sport (E) professional '''beroepsstand ZN :1''' categoria professional '''beroepsstructuur ZN :1''' structuro socioprofessional '''beroepstaal ZN :1''' linguage professional, sociolecto '''beroepstermijn ZN :1''' periodo pro appello '''beroepstic ZN :1''' deformation professional '''beroepstoneel ZN :1''' theatro professional '''beroepstrots ZN :1''' orgolio professional '''beroepsuitoefening ZN :1''' exercitio professional '''beroepsverandering ZN :1''' cambio de profession '''beroepsverbod ZN :1''' prohibition/interdiction professional '''beroepsvereniging ZN :1''' syndicato :'''Beroepsvereniging van Beeldende Kunstenaars, BBK = Syndicato del Professionales del Arte Plastic, APAP beroepsvertaler ZN :1''' traductor/translator professional '''beroepsvervoer ZN :1''' transporto professional de merces, transporto per cammino/per camion '''beroepsvervoerder ZN :1''' transportator '''beroepsvisser ZN :1''' piscator professional '''beroepsvoetbal ZN :1''' football (E) professional '''beroepsvoetballer ZN :1''' jocator professional de football (E), footballista {oe}/footballero {oe} professional '''beroepsvoorlichter ZN :1''' orientator professional '''beroepsvoorlichting ZN :1''' orientation professional '''beroepswerk ZN :1''' travalio/labor professional '''beroepswerkzaamheid ZN :1''' activitate professional '''beroepsworstelaar ZN :1''' luctator professional '''beroepszanger ZN :1''' cantator/cantor professional/de profession '''beroepsziekte ZN :1''' maladia professional '''beroepszorgen ZN MV :1''' deberes inherente a su functiones '''beroerd BN :1 (naar) miserabile, (lamlendig) indolente :het ziet er -- uit = le situation/cosa es difficile :2 (ziek) malade, indisposite, mal :een --e dag hebben = haber un mal die :zich -- voelen = sentir se mal :3 (terneergeslagen) abattite :4''' :'''er -- aan toe zijn = viver in le miseria :een --e zaak = un historia multo triste :niet te -- zijn om iets te doen = esser disposite a facer alco beroerdheid ZN :1''' miseria '''beroerdigheid ZN :1''' miseria '''beroeren WW :1 (verontrusten) inquietar, agitar, turbar, perturbar, disturbar, commover :2 (even aanraken) toccar/tanger legiermente, lamber beroering ZN :1 (onrust, opschudding) effervescentia, sensation, agitation, commotion, turbation, perturbation, conflagration :in -- brengen = agitar, turbar, perturbar, disturbar, mitter in agitation/in effervescentia :de gemoederen in -- brengen = excitar le animas :'-- wekken' = facer/causar/producer sensation :2 (aanraking) contacto, tocca, tocco beroerling ZN :1''' individuo miserabile/vil/abjecte '''beroerte ZN :1''' (MED) attacco de apoplexia, apoplexia, hemorrhagia/congestion cerebral, colpo apoplectic/de apoplexia/de sanguine, ictus apoplectic/cerebral :'''door een -- getroffen = colpate de apoplexia :2 (rustverstoring) disordine, disturbantia :Raad der Beroerten = Consilio del Disordines beroesten WW :1''' coperir se de ferrugine '''beroeten WW :1''' coperir de fuligine '''beroken WW :1''' (met rook behandelen) fumigar, suffumigar, impregnar de fumo :'het --' = fumigation, suffumigation :'''iemand die berookt = fumigator beroking ZN :1''' fumigation, suffumigation :'''voor -- dienend = fumigatori berokkenaar ZN :1''' causator, occasionator, facitor '''berokkenen WW :1''' causar, occasionar, facer :'iemand schade --' = causar damnos a un persona '''berokkening ZN :1''' causation '''beroofd BN :1''' destituite (de), private (de), disproviste (de) '''berooid BN :1''' povre, paupere, sin moneta, impecuniose, indigente, inope, destituite :'''een --e beurs = un bursa vacue berooidheid ZN :1''' povressa, pauperate, indigentia, impecuniositate '''berookt BN :1''' fumose :'het lampeglas is --' = le vitro/globo de lampa es fumose :--e gordijnen''' = cortinas fumose, cortinas nigre de fumo berouw ZN :1''' remorso, repententia, regret, (REL) resipiscentia :'tranen van --' = lacrimas de remorso/repententia/regret :'oprecht --' = remorso/repententia sincer :-- hebben over''' = repentir se de, doler se de :(R.K.) innig --''' = compunction :(R.K.) '''innig -- hebben/voelen = compunger :(R.K.) onvolmaakt --''' = attrition :(R.K.) 'volmaakt --' = contrition :(R.K.) '''volmaakt -- hebbend = contrite berouwen WW :1''' repentir se de, deplorar, regrettar :'''die daad berouwt hem = ille se repenti de iste acto, ille deplora/regretta iste action berouwhebbend BN :1''' Zie: '''berouwvol berouwvol BN :1''' plen de remorso, repentente, compungite :'''2 (REL) penitente, repentente, contrite, attrite :'--le zondaar' = peccator repentente/contrite :zich -- tonen = monstrar se contrite beroven WW :1 (door roof wegnemen) robar, rapinar, disposseder, spoliar, despoliar, piliar :het --''' = piliage, spoliamento, spoliation :'een bank --' = robar un banca :'''2 (beschikking over iets doen missen) privar :het --''' = privation :'iemand van zijn vrijheid --' = privar un persona de su libertate :'iemand van zijn rechten --' = privar un persona de su derectos :'iemand van het leven --' = privar un persona del vita, occider un persona :'zich van het leven --' = suicidar se, occider se :'''3 (ontdoen van) destituer, disprovider :in deze versie is het verhaal van al zijn charme beroofd = in iste version le conto ha perdite tote su charme (F) berovend BN :1''' (JUR) privative '''beroving ZN :1''' furto, robamento, rapina, spoliamento, spoliation, despoliamento, privation, destitution '''berrie ZN :1''' lectiera '''berriedrager ZN :1''' portator de lectiera '''berst ZN :1''' Zie: '''barst bersten ZN :1 (scheuren, splijten) finder se :2 (uit elkaar springen) exploder, erumper :het --''' = eruption '''bertram (wilde --) ZN :1''' (PLANTK) achillea ptarmic '''berucht BN :1''' de mal reputation, de mal fama, malfamate, mal notate :-- persoon''' = persona de mal fama :de --e Heydrich = le Heydrich malfamate :'--e buurt' = quartiero malfamate :'-- proces' = processo que ha facite scandalo beruchtheid ZN :1''' mal fama, mal reputation '''berusten WW :1 (steunen op) reposar (super), fundar se (super), esser fundate (super), basar se (super), esser basate (super) :deze conclusie berust op onjuiste gegevens = iste conclusion reposa/es fundate/es basate super datos inexacte/erronee :op waarheid --''' = fundar se super le veritate :'''2 :(zich schikken in) -- in = resignar se a, acceptar con resignation :zij berusten in het verlies van hun kind = illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante :3 (in bezit/bewaring zijn van) esser in possession (de), esser conservate (de), esser inter/in le manos (de) :de verzegelde stukken berusten bij een notaris = le documentos sigillate es in le manos de un notario berustend BW :1''' con resignation '''berusting ZN :1 (schikking) resignation :met -- zijn lot dragen = resignar se a su sorte, suffrer su sorte con resignation :kalme --''' = resignation tranquille :'in stille --' = in resignation quiete, con un resignation mute :'''2 (bewaring) possession, custodia, deposito :onder -- stellen van = dar in custodia a :iets onder -- hebben = haber un cosa in deposito :de papieren zijn onder -- van de notaris = le papiros es in le manos/le custodia del notario berylaarde ZN :1''' glucinum '''beryllium ZN :1''' beryllium '''berylliumlegering ZN :1''' alligato de beryllium '''berylliumoxyde ZN :1''' oxydo de beryllium '''berylliumverbinding ZN :1''' composito de beryllium '''bes ZN :1''' baca :'''2 (aalbes - struik-) ribes :zwarte --''' = ribes nigre :'''3 (aalbes - vrucht-) baca de ribes :4''' (MUZ) si bemol '''besachtig BN :1''' baciforme '''bes-anjelier ZN :1''' cucubalo bacifere '''besausen WW :1''' coperir de sauce (F) '''beschaafd BN :1 (keurig, net) ben educate, polite, cortese, civil, culte :een -- man = un homine ben educate :het --e publiek = le publico culte :in --e termen = in terminos cortese :'--e manieren' = manieras polite :'-- eten' = haber bon manieras de tabula :2 (niet meer in natuurstaat levend) civilisate :'--e volken' = populos civilisate :3 (juist) correcte :'--e uitspraak' = pronunciation correcte :het algemeen -- Nederlands = le nederlandese correcte/standard (E) beschaafd ZN :1''' :'het algemeen --' = le nederlandese correcte/standard (E), lingua correcte '''beschaafdheid ZN :1 (welgemanierdheid) politessa, cortesia, civilitate, bon education, bon manieras :2 (verfijning) cultura, civilisation beschaamd BN :1 (vervuld van schaamte) avergoniate, vergoniose :'-- maken' = avergoniar :'-- zijn' = haber vergonia :met --e kaken = toto vergoniose :2 (schuchter) timide beschaamdheid ZN :1 (schaamte) vergonia :2 (schuchterheid) timiditate beschadigd BN :1''' damnificate, avariate, deteriorate, defectuose, guastate :'ernstig --' = multo damnificate :--e goederen''' = mercantias damnificate/avariate beschadigen WW :1''' damnificar, deteriorar, avariar, guastar :'''de goederen zijn door zeewater beschadigd = le mercantias ha essite damnificate per le aqua del mar beschadiger ZN :1''' guastator '''beschadiging ZN :1 (kapotte plek) damno, deterioration, (van een schip) avaria :'-- van een mechanisme' = deterioration de un mechanismo beschaduwd BN :1''' umbrate, adumbrate, obumbrate '''beschaduwen WW :1''' facer unbra super, umbrar, adumbrar, obumbrar :'''de bomen beschaduwen het plein = le arbores (ad)umbra le placia :een beschaduwde plaats = un loco in le umbra beschaduwing ZN :1''' umbra, adumbration '''beschamen WW :1 (tot schaamte brengen) avergoniar, render vergoniose, inspirar vergonia a :zijn edelmoedigheid heeft mij beschaamd = su generositate me ha avergoniate :2 (teleurstellen) disappunctar, frustrar, trair, deluder :iemands vertrouwen --''' = trair le confidentia/fiducia de un persona :'''zij werden in hun verwachtingen beschaamd = illes esseva disappunctate in lor expectationes beschamend BN :1 (vernederend) humiliante, vergoniose, ignominiose :'--e vertoning' = situation humiliante/vergoniose :2 (teleurstellend) disappunctante, frustrante :'-- resultaat' = resultato disappunctante beschaming ZN :1''' vergonia '''beschansen WW :1''' circumferer de vallos/fortificationes, circumvallar '''beschansing ZN :1''' circumvallation '''beschaven WW :1 (ontwikkelen) civilisar, cultivar, disveloppar, humanisar :een volk --''' = civilisar un populo :'niet te --' = incivilisabile :'''2 (glad schaven) planar beschaver ZN :1''' civilisator '''beschaving ZN :1 (toestand van beschaafdheid) civilisation, cultura :antieke --''' = civilisation antique/classic :'Iberische --' = civilisation iber :'westerse --' = civilisation occidental :'hoogontwikkelde --' = civilisation avantiate :'innerlijke --' = civilisation/cultura innate :'een hoge trap van --' = un alte grado/nivello de civilisation :'de dageraad/het ontwaken van de --' = le aurora del civilisation :'uitwassen van de --' = excrescentias del civilisation :'ondergang van een --' = declino de un civilisation :'''voor -- vatbaar = civilisabile :2 (het beschaafd zijn) politessa, cortesia, bon education, civilitate, urbanitate :iemand enige -- bijbrengen = polir le education de un persona :3 (het beschaven) civilisation beschavingscentrum ZN :1''' centro de civilisation '''beschavingscrisis ZN :1''' crise/crisis del civilisation '''beschavingsgeschiedenis ZN :1''' historia del civilisation/del cultura '''beschavingskring ZN :1''' circulo de civilisation '''beschavingsnorm ZN :1''' norma de civilisation '''beschavingspatroon ZN :1''' patrono de civilisation '''beschavingspeil ZN :1''' nivello de civilisation/cultura, nivello cultural '''beschavingsperiode ZN :1''' periodo de civilisation '''beschavingsproces ZN :1''' processo de civilisation '''beschavingstoestand ZN :1''' stato de civilisation '''beschavingsvorm ZN :1''' forma de civilisation '''beschavingswerk ZN :1''' Zie: '''beschavingsarbeid beschavingsziekte ZN :1''' maladia del civilisation moderne '''bescheid ZN :1 (inlichting) communication, information :'-- geven' = dar information(es), informar, instruer :2 (geschreven stuk) documento, acto, (MV ook) dossier (F) :echte --en = documentos/actos authentic/original :iemand de --en doen toekomen = inviar le documentos a un persona :3 (antwoord) responsa :'-- geven' = responder, dar un responsa :4 (weerwoord) replica :'-- geven' = replicar, dar un replica :5 (ontbieding) convocation, invitation :op uw -- ben ik hier = io es hic a vostre convocation/invitation bescheiden BN :1 (niet aanmatigend) modeste, discrete :je bent al te --''' = tu es troppo modeste :'''zich -- terugtrekken = retirar se discretemente :2 (bedeesd) pudente, verecunde :3 (nederig) humile :naar mijn -- mening = secundo mi humile opinion :4 (discreet) discrete :een -- gebruik maken van iemands inlichtingen = facer un uso discrete del informationes de un persona :5 (niet groot) parve, mediocre, modic, modeste, exigue :'-- salaris' = salario/paga mediocre/modic/modeste :'-- bedrag' = summa exigue :een -- ingerichte woning = un habitation modestemente mobilate bescheiden WW :1 (toewijzen) impartir, conceder :2 (ontbieden) convocar, appellar bescheidenheid ZN :1 (het niet aanmatigend zijn) modestia, discretion :valse --''' = modestia false/affectate/fingite :-- daargelaten''' = modestia a parte :met gepaste --''' = con le debite discretion :'''in alle -- wil ik opmerken = con tote le respecto debite io vole remarcar :2 (beleefdheid) modestia, politessa, cortesia :3 (discretie) discretion :aan iemands -- iets toevertrouwen = lassar un cosa al discretion de un persona :4 (geringheid) parvitate, modicitate bescheidenlijk BW :1''' con modestia '''beschenken WW :1''' dar presentes a, donar, presentar, conferer '''bescheren WW :1''' reservar, destinar :'''het ons beschoren lot = nostre destino, nostre sorte :het geluk was hem beschoren dat = ille habeva le fortuna que beschermballon ZN :1''' ballon de protection '''beschermbeeld ZN :1''' palladio '''beschermdoos ZN :1''' cassa de protection '''beschermdop ZN :1''' capsula de protection '''beschermeling ZN :1''' protégé (F), favorito, patrocinato :'''2 (ROM GESCH) (van een Patriciër) cliente :'--en (van een Patriciër)' = clientela beschermen WW :1 (behoeden) proteger, defender, preservar, (tegen kwaad OOK) premunir :tegen gevaar --''' = proteger contra periculo :'iemand tegen zijn aanvallers --' = proteger un persona contra su assaltatores :'''2 (bevorderen) favorar, favorir, promover, patronisar :de schone kunsten --''' = promover/patronisar le belle artes :'''3 (protegeren) proteger, defender :de textielindustrie --''' = proteger le industria textile :'''4 (rugdekking geven) coperir :5 (van elektrische apparaten, etc.) blindar beschermend BN :1''' protector, protective, de protection :--e maatregel''' = mesura de protection :'--e laag' = strato protective/de protection :'--e traliewerk' = grilliage protective/de protection :'--e buis' = tubo protective/de protection :'--e zonnebrandcreme' = crema solar protective :2 (behoedend) custodial, tutelar beschermengel ZN :1''' angelo tutelar/custode/guardiano '''beschermer ZN :1''' (ROM GESCH) preside :'''2 (behoeder) protector, preservator :3 (begunstiger) protector, defensor, patrono, patrocinator :'-- van de kunsten' = protector del artes, mecenas, mecenato :4 (voorwerp dat beschermt) protector, protege... beschermgeest ZN :1''' genio tutelar '''beschermglas ZN :1''' vitro protective/de protection '''beschermgod ZN :1''' deitate/deo tutelar '''beschermheer ZN :1''' patrono, patrocinator, protector :-- zijn voor''' = patronisar beschermheerschap ZN :1''' protection, patronato, patronage, protectorato, patrocinio, auspicios, egide :'''onder -- van = sub le auspicios/egide de, sub patrocinio de beschermheilige ZN :1''' (sancte) patrono, (VR) (sancte) patrona :'''de -- van de jagers = le patrono del chassatores {sj}/venatores beschermhoes ZN :1''' copertura/camisa/inveloppe/etui (F) protective/de protection '''bescherming ZN :1 (hoede) protection, defensa, custodia, tutela :de -- van de nationale nijverheid = le protection del industria national :in -- nemen = proteger, defender, prender le defensa de :onder -- van de duisternis = protegite per le/con favor del/a favor del obscuritate :2 (beschermheerschap) protection, patronato, patronage, patrocinio, egide, auspicios :onder de -- van = sub le auspicios/egide de, sub patrocinio de beschermingsfactor ZN :1''' factor de protecton '''beschermingskap ZN :1''' Zie: '''beschermingsmasker beschermingskleuren ZN MV :1''' colores de protection '''beschermingslaag ZN :1''' strato de protection '''beschermingsmasker ZN :1''' masca/mascara de protection '''beschermingsmiddel ZN :1''' medio de protection '''beschermingsnet ZN :1''' rete de protection '''beschermkap ZN :1''' copertura/camisa protective '''beschermlaag ZN :1''' strato de protection '''beschermmiddel ZN :1 (amulet) phylacterio beschermvrouw(e) ZN :1''' protectrice, patrona, patronessa :-- zijn voor''' = patronisar beschermvrouwschap ZN :1''' patronato, patronage, protectorato, patrocinio '''bescheten BN :1 (met drek bevuild) merdose :2''' :'''dat loopt -- af = isto termina mal bescheuren WW :1''' :'''zich -- van het lachen = torquer se de rider bescheurkalender ZN :1''' calendario humoristic '''beschieten WW :1''' facer foco super, tirar a, bombardar, (met kanonnen)' cannonar,' (met mitrailleurs)' mitraliar :'de vijand --''' = facer foco super le inimico :2''' '''(beschoeien, bedekken) revestir con ligno, guarnir/coperir de plancas/de lattes :een wand --''' = revestir un pariete con ligno :'''3 (afsluiten) clauder per un pariete de plancas beschieting ZN :1''' foco, (het schieten)' bombardamento,' (met kanonnen)' cannonada,' (met geweren)' fusilada,' (met mitralleurs)' mitralia :'2''' (bekleding) revestimento :3''' '''(beschot) pariete de plancas/lattes beschijnen WW :1''' exclarar, illuminar, dar luce a, brillar super '''beschijning ZN :1''' exclaration, illumination '''beschijten WW :1''' '''(schijten op/in) cacar super/in :2''' '''(bedriegen) dupar, mystificar beschik ZN :1''' direction '''beschikal ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bemoeial''' beschikbaar BN :1''' disponibile, libere, vacante :--e voorraad''' = stock disponibile :'--e arbeidskrachten' = mano de obra disponibile :'--e gelden' = fundos disponibile :'--e kapitaal' = capital disponibile/liquide :'-- saldo' = saldo disponibile :alle --e middelen aanwenden = usar tote le medios disponibile :de --e ruimte was klein = le spatio disponibile esseva limitate :niet veel tijd voor iets -- hebben = non haber multe tempore disponibile pro un cosa :het -- zijn = disponibilitate :niet --''' = indisponibile :'''het niet -- zijn = indisponibilitate :zich -- stellen voor een post = render se disponibile/offerer se pro un posto :op afroep --''' = disponibile a demanda '''beschikbaarheid ZN :1''' disponibilitate '''beschikken WW :1''' '''(beslissen) disponer, decider :over iemands lot --''' = disponer del sorte de un persona, decider super le destination de un persona :'''de mens wikt, God beschikt = le homine propone, Deo dispone :2''' '''(bezitten) disponer (de), posseder, haber :over een auto --''' = disponer de un auto(mobile) :'over een groot vermogen --' = disponer de un grande fortuna :'U kunt over het bewuste bedrag --' = vos pote disponer del summa in question :'''3 (bestemming geven aan) disponer (de), destinar :'-- over een bedrag ten gunste van het Rode Kruis' = destinar un summa de moneta al Cruce Rubie beschikkend BN :1''' '''(voorschriften gevend) dispositive beschikking ZN :1''' '''(macht om over iets te beschikken) disposition, disponibilitate :ter -- staan = esser disponibile/al disposition :iets aan iemand ter -- stellen = mitter/poner un cosa al disposition de un persona, commodar un cosa a un persona :de -- hebben over een auto = disponer de un auto(mobile) :de vrije -- hebben over = disponer liberemente de, haber le libere disposition de :2''' '''(besluit) disposition, decision :testamentaire --en = dispositiones testamentari :bij ministeriële --''' = per disposition ministerial '''beschikkingsbevoegdheid ZN :1''' competentia de disposition '''beschikkingsrecht ZN :1''' derecto de disposition, derecto de disponer (de) '''beschikkingsvrijheid ZN :1''' libertate de disposition '''beschilderen WW :1''' '''(voorstellingen schilderen op) pinger, depinger :beschilderd porselein = porcellana depingite :2''' '''(verven, kleuren) pinger, colorar beschildering ZN :1''' '''(handeling) pictura :2''' '''(resultaat) pictura beschimmeld BN :1''' mucite, mucide :-- brood''' = pan mucide :(FIG)' --e papieren' = papiros mucide beschimmelen WW :1''' mucer :'''in die kast beschimmelt alles, zo vochtig is die = toto muce in iste armario a causa del humiditate beschimpen WW :1''' insultar, injuriar, invectivar, vituperar, affrontar, ultragiar, offender, denigrar, vilipender '''beschimper ZN :1''' insultator, injuriator, offensor, affrontator, denigrator, vituperator, contemptor '''beschimping ZN :1''' insulto, injuria, invectiva, offensa, affronto, affrontamento, ultrage, contumelia '''beschoeien WW :1''' guarnir de plancas, revestir con ligno o petras '''beschoeiing ZN :1''' revestimento con ligno o petras, (wand)' pariete de sustenimento '''beschonken' BN :1''' ebrie, inebriate, (door wijn)' avinate :'-- maken''' = inebriar,' (door wijn)' avinar :'-- worden' = inebriar se,' (door wijn)' avinar se beschonkene ZN :1''' persona ebrie/inebriate/in stato de ebrietate, inebriato '''beschonkenheid ZN :1''' ebrietate '''beschoren WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bescheren''' beschot ZN :1''' '''(houten bekleedsel) revestimento de/in ligno :2''' '''(afscheiding) pariete divisori/de plancas :3''' ''(LANDB)'' (opbrengst)' producto, rendimento '''beschotwerk' ZN :1''' revestimento de/in ligno/de plancas '''beschouwelijk BN :1''' contemplative, meditative, reflective, speculative :'''hij heeft een --e aard = ille ha un natura/temperamento contemplative beschouwelijkheid ZN :1''' character contemplative/reflective/meditative/speculative, contemplativitate '''beschouwen WW :1''' '''(beoordelen) considerar, judicar :2''' '''(houden voor) considerar (como), reguardar (como), creder :iets als zijn plicht --''' = considerar/reguardar un cosa como su deber :'''hij beschouwt zich als intelligent = ille se crede intelligente :alles wel beschouwd = toto ben considerate :achteraf beschouwd = reguardate in retrospectiva :3''' '''(overdenken) contemplar, meditar :het --''' = contemplation, meditation :'''iemand die iets beschouwt = contemplator, meditator :4''' '''(bekijken) considerar, examinar, observar, reguardar :iets afzonderlijk --''' = considerar un cosa isolatemente :'iets aandachtig --' = examinar un cosa attentivemente/con attention, observar un cosa minutiosemente :'iets nader --' = examinar un cosa plus a fundo :'iets op zich zelf --' = considerar un cosa in se (ipse/mesme) :'''op de keper beschouwd = precisemente considerate :5''' '''(ambtshalve keuren) examinar, inspectar :dijken --''' = inspectar dicas '''beschouwend BN :1''' contemplative, contemplator, meditative, reflective, theoretic :''(REL)'' --e orden''' = ordines contemplative beschouwer ZN :1''' contemplator, considerator, spectator, observator '''beschouwing ZN :1''' '''(beoordeling) consideration, judicamento, judicio, opinion, vista :iets in -- nemen = prender un cosa in consideration :iets buiten -- laten = non prender un cosa in consideration, non considerar un cosa, facer abstraction de un cosa :een al te optimistische --''' = un judicio troppo optimistic/optimista :'''2 (geuite overweging) exposition, enunciato :hij hield een -- over de gevaren van de grote stad = ille ha facite un exposition super le periculos del grande urbes :(POL)' de algemene --en' = le discussion general :3''' '''(het gadeslaan) consideration, observation, contemplation :in aandachtige -- verdiept = submergite in minutiose observationes :4''' '''(inspectie) examine, inspection :5''' '''(verhandeling) tractato :6''' '''(overdenking) contemplation, meditation :wijsgerige --''' = meditation philosophic '''beschouwingswijze ZN :1''' modo de vider, puncto de vista '''beschrijfbaar BN :1''' '''(waarvan een beschijving kan worden gegeven) descriptibile beschrijven WW :1''' '''(schrijven op) scriber super :2''' '''(een beschrijving geven van) describer, facer/dar le description de :het --''' = description :'een landschap --' = describer un paisage :'een zaak uitvoerig --' = describer in cosa in detalio, detaliar/specificar un cosa :'het is niet te --' = isto es indescriptibile :'''3 (inventariseren) inventariar, enumerar :de inboedel --''' = facer le inventario :'''4 (mbt het verloop van een gebogen lijn) describer :'-- in' = inscriber :'-- om' = circumscriber :een cirkel --''' = describer un circulo :'een baan om de aarde --' = describer un orbita circa/circum le terra :'''de bochten die de rivier beschrijft = le sinuositates que discribe le riviera :5''' '''(schriftelijk samenroepen) convocar per scripto/per littera :6''' :'''beschreven recht = derecto scripte beschrijvend BN :1''' descriptive :--e anatomie''' = anatomia descriptive :'--e poëzie' = poesia descriptive :'--e meetkunde' = geometria descriptive :'--e taalkunde/taalwetenschap/linguïstiek' = linguistica descriptive beschrijver ZN :1''' descriptor '''beschrijving ZN :1''' description :'''een -- geven van = describer, facer un description de :volledige --''' = description complete/exhaustive :'nauwkeurige --' = description exacte :'uitvoerige --' = description minute :'gedetailleerde --' = description detaliate, specification :'karikaturale/satirische --' = description caricatural/satiric, caricatura :'''in de -- van = sub le penna de :dat gaat alle -- te boven = isto excede qualcunque description, isto es indescriptibile :2''' '''(mbt het verloop van een gebogen lijn) description :'-- om' = circumscription beschrijvingsbrief ZN :1''' agenda (extense) del reunion '''beschrijvingskunst ZN :1''' arte del description '''beschroomd BN :1''' pudente, timide '''beschroomdheid ZN :1''' pudor, timiditate '''beschuimd BN :1''' coperite/coperte de scuma/de spuma '''beschuit ZN :1''' biscocto :-- met muisjes''' = biscocto con butyro e granos de anis (F) beschuitbakkerij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beschuitfabriek''' beschuitblik ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beschuitbus''' beschuitbus ZN :1''' latta pro biscoctos '''beschuitdeeg ZN :1''' pasta pro biscoctos '''beschuitfabriek ZN :1''' biscocteria '''beschuitkruim ZN :1''' micas de biscocto '''beschuitkruimel ZN :1''' mica de biscocto '''beschuitpap ZN :1''' pappa de biscoctos '''beschuittrommel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beschuitbus''' beschuldigd BN :1''' accusate, inculpate '''beschuldigde ZN :1''' accusato, inculpato, incriminato '''beschuldigen WW :1''' accusar, culpar, inculpar, imputar, criminar, incriminar :'iemand van diefstal --' = accusar/inculpar un persona de furto/de robamento :'iemand van een misdaad --' = imputar un crimine a/criminar/incriminar un persona '''beschuldigend BN :1''' accusatori, denunciatori, denunciative, (wederzijds)' recriminatori :'--e blik''' = reguardo accusatori beschuldiger ZN :1''' accusator, denunciator '''beschuldiging ZN :1''' accusamento, accusation, inculpation, imputation, (van misdaad OOK)' crimination, incrimination :'ongegronde --''' = accusation gratuite :valse --''' = accusation false :--en over en weer''' = recriminationes mutual :akte van --''' = acto de accusation :'''iemand in staat van -- stellen = mitter/poner un persona in stato de accusation :'--en inbrengen tegen' = portar accusationes contra :een -- staven = validar un accusation :een -- weerleggen, een -- van zich afwerpen = refutar un accusation :iemand een -- naar het hoofd slingeren = jectar un accusation al testa/capite de un persona beschut BN :1''' protegite :-- tegen de felle zon door een strohoed''' = protegite contra le sol intense per un cappello de palea :een -- plekje zoeken = cercar un loco secur beschutband ZN :1''' banda protectori '''beschutsheer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beschermheer''' beschutsvrouw ZN :1''' beschermvrouw '''beschutten WW :1''' proteger, defender :'het --' = protection, defensa '''beschuttend BN :1''' protective '''beschutter ZN :1''' protector '''beschutting ZN :1''' protection, defensa :-- bieden''' = offerer protection :'-- zoeken' = cercar protection beschuttingsmuur ZN :1''' muro de protection '''besdragend BN :1''' bacifere :--e plant''' = planta bacifere besef ZN :1''' '''(begrip) conscientia, comprehension, idea :geen goed -- hebben van iets = non haber bon conscientia de un cosa :in het volle -- van zijn verantwoordelijkheid = in plen conscientia de su responsabilitate :2''' '''(bewustzijn) conscientia, notion, idea :'-- van tijd' = notion de tempore :een vaag --''' = un vage notion/idea :'''alle -- van tijd kwijt zijn = haber perdite omne notion del tempore :in het volle -- van = consciente de beseffen WW :1''' esser consciente de, haber conscientia de, haber (le) idea de, comprender, comprehender, dar se conto de, haber notion de, perciper, realisar :'''niet -- wat men heeft verloren = non dar se conto de lo que on ha perdite beseibelen WW :1''' dupar, mystificar '''besetend BN :1''' bacivore '''besgal ZN :1''' galla, cecidio '''besheester ZN :1''' arbusto baccifere '''besheide ZN :1''' empetro nigre '''besingelen WW :1''' munir de/provider de cingulas '''besje ZN :1''' vetule femina '''besjeshuis ZN :1''' home (E) pro vetule feminas '''besjoemelarij ZN :1''' duperia, mystification '''besjoemelen WW :1''' dupar, mystificar '''beslaan WW :1''' '''(met een waas overtrokken worden) coperir se de vapor :toen ik binnenkwam, besloeg mijn bril = quando io entrava, mi berillos se coperiva de vapor :2''' '''(bekleden) guarnir (de), revestir (de) :dijkwerken --''' = revestir le superficies de un dica in construction :'''3 (mbt paarden) ferrar :een paard --''' = ferrar un cavallo :'het --' = ferratura :'''4 (aanmengen met een vloeistof) diluer, miscer :meel --''' = diluer farina :'''5 (innemen) occupar, coperir :de hele muur --''' = coperir tote le muro :'100 vierkante meter --' = occupar 100 metros quadrate :'ruimte --' = occupar spatio :'''deze kast beslaat de halve kamer = iste armario occupa le medietate del camera beslag ZN :1''' :'''veel tijd in -- nemen = prender/occupar/consumer/absorber multe tempore :(voortdurend bezighouden) geheel in -- nemen = preoccupar :zich (uitsluitend) -- houden met = preoccupar se de :deze zaak legt te zeer -- op mij = iste cosa me absorbe troppo :zijn vele activiteiten nemen hem geheel in --''' = su multiple activitates le absorbe integremente :'''2 (JUR)' (beslaglegging)' confiscation, sequestro, sequestration, embargo (S) :het -- opheffen = levar le sequestro :'-- leggen op, in -- nemen' = confiscar, sequestrar, mitter/poner un embargo a :'-- leggen op iemands goed' = confiscar le benes de un persona :'-- leggen op een schip' = poner embargo a un nave :3''' '''(rekwisitie) requisition :in -- nemen = requisitionar :4''' '''(deeg) pasta :5''' '''(metalen belegsel) guarnitura metallic,' (van paard)' ferratura :6''' '''(oeverbekleding) revestimento :7''' '''(oogstopbrengst) rendimento, producto :8''' :'''zijn -- krijgen = realisar se beslag(ring) ZN :1''' virola '''beslagen BN :1''' '''(bekleed) coperte, guarnite :2''' '''(met ijzer) ferrate :3''' '''(met een waas) coperte de vapor :4''' (MED) saburral :-- tong''' = lingua saburral :5''' :'''goed -- ten ijs komen = venir ben preparate beslagkom ZN :1''' bassino pro facer le pasta '''beslaglegger ZN :1''' confiscator '''beslaglegging ZN :1''' confiscation, sequestro, sequestration, embargo (S) '''beslagname ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beslaglegging''' beslagprocedure ZN :1''' procedura/procedimento de confiscation '''beslapen WW :1''' dormir in/super (un lecto) '''beslechten WW :1''' '''(tot een oplossing komen) conciliar, regular, decider, resolver :het --''' = conciliation, regulation :'een onenigheid --' = conciliar un disputa :'een geschil --' = regular un querela/un litigio/disputa :'''het pleit is beslecht = le causa es clause :2''' '''(vlak maken) applanar, equalisar :het --''' = applanamento, equalisation '''beslechter ZN :1''' arbitro '''beslechting ZN :1''' regulation, arbitrage, (verzoening)' conciliation :'-- van geschillen''' = regulation/conciliation de conflictos beslijken WW :1''' coperir de fango '''beslijkt BN :1''' coperite/coperte de fango, fangose :--e weg''' = cammino fangose beslisbaar BN :1''' decidibile '''beslisbaarheid ZN :1''' decidibilitate '''besliskunde ZN :1''' scientia de prender decisiones, scientia del decision, theoria del decisiones '''beslissen WW :1''' decider, prender un decision, resolver, determinar, decretar, disponer :'''het parlement beslist = le parlamento decide :over een voorstel --''' = prender un resolution/decider super un proposition '''beslissend BN :1''' decisive, concludente, conclusive, crucial, definitive, determinante, peremptori, preponderante :--e strijd''' = combatto decisive :'--e slag' = colpo decisive :'--e overwinning' = victoria decisive/definitive :'-- ogenblik' = momento decisive/crucial :'--e fase' = phase conclusive :het --e woord = le parola definitive :de voorzitter heeft een --e stem = le presidente ha un voto preponderante/decisive, le voto del presidente es decisive :in --e mate = in mesura decisive beslisser ZN :1''' persona qui decide, deciditor '''beslissing ZN :1''' decision, determination, deliberation, resolution, partito :'administratieve --' = decision administrative :'''een -- nemen = prender un decision/determination/partito, decider :een voorstel aan de -- van de vergadering onderwerpen = submitter un proposition al decision del assemblea :onherroepelijke --''' = decision irrevocabile :'gerechtelijke --' = decision/resolution judicial :'definitieve --' = decision definitive :'snelle/snelgenomen --' = decision rapide :'''een -- uitlokken = provocar un decision :de -- is gevallen = on ha prendite le decision :het ingrijpen van de luchtmacht gaf de --''' = le intervention del aviation ha essite decisive '''beslissingsbevoegdheid ZN :1''' competentia/derecto de decider/d decision '''beslissingsfase ZN :1''' phase de decision '''beslissingsmacht ZN :1''' poter de decision '''beslissingsprobleem ZN :1''' problema de decision '''beslissingsrecht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beslissingsbevoegdheid''' beslissingswedstrijd ZN :1''' ludo/partita/incontro decisive/eliminatori, match (E) de barrage '''beslist BN :1''' decidite, decisive, decise, resolute, determinate, firme, categoric :'''een -- antwoord = un responsa categoric beslist BW :1''' '''(zeker) certemente, securmente, sin (alicun) dubita :2''' '''(vastberaden) firmemente, resolutemente, categoricamente beslistheid ZN :1''' decision, determination, resolution :'''met -- optreden = ager firmemente/con decision beslommeringen ZN MV :1''' preoccupationes :'dagelijkse --' = preoccupationes quotidian/de cata die '''besloten BN :1''' '''(gesloten) clause, private :'-- ruimte' = spatio clause :'-- testament' = testamento sigillate :'-- vennootschap' = societate a responsabilitate limitate :'-- zitting/vergadering' = session clause/secrete/private/a portas clause :'-- club' = club (E) private :2''' '''(vast van plan) decidite, resolute, determinate :3''' intime :'''in -- kring = in intime compania besloten WW :1''' circumferer de fossatos '''beslotenheid ZN :1''' '''(vastberadenheid) resolution, determination :2''' '''(het afgesloten zijn) intimitate, character clause :'-- van het gezin' = intimitate del familia :'-- van een club' = intimitate de un club (E), character exclusive de un club (E) :'-- van een rusthuis' = intimitate de un casa de reposo :'-- van een leefgemeenschap' = character clause de un communitate :3''' '''(afzondering) isolation :4''' '''(beschutting) protection besluipen WW :1''' approximar se/approchar {sj} subrepticiemente/surrepticiemente/furtivemente/sin ruito :'''2 :de vrees besluipt ons = le timor nos invade besluit ZN :1''' '''(einde) fin, conclusion :een gebed tot --''' = un precaria pro terminar/concluder :'''2 (beslissing) decision, resolution, determination, deliberation, partito :rampzalig --''' = decision nefaste :'overijld --' = decision prematurate :'vast --' = decision/resolution firme :'onwankelbaar --' = decision immutabile :'''een -- nemen = prender un determination/un decision/un resolution/un partito, decider :een kloek -- nemen = prender un firme decision :bij een -- blijven = persister in/mantener un resolution :3''' '''(maatregel) mesura, resolution,' (overheidsbesluit)' decreto :ministerieel --''' = decreto ministerial :'''Koninklijk Besluit, K.B. = Decreto Regal/Royal :4''' '''(gevolgtrekking) conclusion, illation :tot het -- komen dat = pervenir al conclusion que besluiteloos BN :1''' irresolute, incerte, indecise, hesitante, vacillante :-- karakter''' = character irresolute/indecise :'-- in zijn gedrag' = indecise in su conducta :'-- zijn' = hesitar, vacillar, balanciar :2''' '''(in verwarring) perplexe, disconcertate besluiteloosheid ZN :1''' indecision, irresolution, indetermination, incertitude, vacillation, vacillamento :'ogenblik van --' = momento de indecision :'''2 (verwardheid) perplexitate besluiten WW :1''' '''(beëindigen) terminar, finir, concluder, clauder, clausurar :hiermee besluiten wij onze uitzending = hic termina nostre emission :2''' '''(een besluit nemen) decider, resolver, determinar :tot iemands ondergang --''' = resolver le perdita de un persona :'''er toe -- iets te doen = determinar se a facer un cosa :de scheidsrechter besloot dat er niet verder kon worden gespeeld = le arbitro decideva que le incontro non poteva esser continuate :3''' '''(afleiden) concluder, deducer, inferer :uit uw woorden besluit ik dat = io conclude de vostre parolas que :4''' '''(omsluiten) continer :het ligt in zijn woorden besloten = su parolas lo contine besluitvaardig BN :1''' prompte a decider, qui ha le spirito del decision, decisive, resolute '''besluitvaardigheid ZN :1''' promptitude del decision, spirito del decision '''besluitvorming(sproces) ZN :1''' processo de decision '''besluitvormingsmodel ZN :1''' modello del processo de decision '''besmelde ZN :1''' chenopodio capitate '''besmeren WW :1''' '''(bestrijken) coperir, unguer,' (met boter)' butyrar :een beschuit met boter --''' = butyrar un biscocto, unguer un biscocto con butyro :'''2 (bevuilen) macular besmet BN :1''' '''(ziektekiemen dragend) contaminate, infectate, contagiate :'--te melk' = lacte contaminate :niet --''' = incontaminate :'''2 (bevuild) maculate :met bloed --''' = maculate con sanguine :'''3 :'--te lading' = carga con possibile contrabando besmettelijk BN :1''' contagiose, infective, transmissibile, virulente :--e ziekte''' = maladia/morbo contagiose/infectuose/infective/transmissibile, contagion :2''' (FIG) communicative :'''3 (wat gemakkelijk vuil wordt) maculabile :wit is erg --''' = le blanco se macula facilemente '''besmettelijkheid ZN :1''' contagiositate, infectiositate, infectivitate, virulentia, transmissibilitate :-- van cholera''' = contagiositate del cholera :'-- van een ziekte' = transmissibilitate de un morbo besmetten WW :1''' '''(aansteken)'' (ook FIG)'' infectar, contaminar, transmitter, contagiar :besmet worden met een virus = esser contaminate per/con un virus :opnieuw --''' = reinfectar :'het opnieuw --' = reinfection :'''2 (bevlekken) macular besmettend BN :1''' contaminante, infectante '''besmetter ZN :1''' contaminator '''besmetting ZN :1''' infection, contamination, contagion :'''een -- opdoen = contaminar se :radio-actieve --''' = contamination radioactive :'''ratten brengen de -- over = le rattos transmitte/communica le infection :'-- van water door bacteriën' = contamination de aqua per bacterios :hernieuwde --''' = reinfection :-- werend''' = antiseptic :immuun voor --''' = immun al contagion '''besmettingsangst ZN :1''' rupophobia '''besmettingsbron ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''besmettingshaard''' besmettingsgevaar ZN :1''' periculo/risco de contagion/infection '''besmettingshaard ZN :1''' foco/focar infectuose/infective/de infection/de contagion '''besmettingskans ZN :1''' chance/possibilitate de contagion/de infection '''besmettingsvermogen ZN :1''' infectivitate, contagiositate '''besmeuren WW :1''' coperir de maculas, macular '''besmoezelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''beduimelen''' besmoezen WW :1''' regular/arrangiar in secreto '''besmuikt BN :1''' subrepticie, surrepticie, furtive, dissimulate :-- lachje''' = parve riso dissimulate besnaard BN :1''' :'fijn --' = multo sensibile, delicate, raffinate '''besnaren WW :1''' provider/munir de chordas, tender chordas a, mitter/poner chordas a :'''een fijn besnaard gemoed = un anima delicate besneden BN :1''' '''(door snijden gevormd) taliate, cisellate :fijn --''' = ben taliate :'''2 (de besnijdenis ontvangen hebbend) circumcise besnedene ZN :1''' persona circumcise/circumcidite, circumcidito, circumciso '''besneeuwd BN :1''' coperte/coperite de nive, nivate '''besneeuwen WW :1''' coperir de nive '''besnijden WW :1''' '''(door snijden vormen) taliar :ivoor --''' = taliar ebore :'''2 (de voorhuid wegnemen) remover le preputio, circumcider :het --''' = circumcision '''besnijdenis ZN :1''' circumcision '''besnijder ZN :1''' persona qui circumcide '''besnijding ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''besnijdenis''' besnoeien WW :1''' '''(inkorten) accurtar, abbreviar :2''' '''(verminderen) reducer, restringer, diminuer,' (bezuinigen)' economisar :het --''' = reduction, restriction :'de uitgaven --' = reducer/restringer le expensas :'iemands macht --' = reducer le poter de un persona :'''het -- van de uitgaven = reduction/restriction del expensas :3''' '''(door snoeien bewerken) taliar besnoeiing ZN :1''' '''(inkorting) accurtamento, abbreviation :2''' '''(vermindering) reduction, diminution besnotten WW :1''' coperir de muco nasal '''besnotteren WW :1''' ''Zie: ''besnotten''' besnuffelen WW :1''' '''(snuffelend onderzoeken) olfacer, flairar {e} :2''' '''(doorsnuffelen) mitter le naso in toto besodemieterd BN :1''' '''(gek) folle, insan, lunetic :ben je --? = tu es folle? :2''' :'''er -- uitzien = haber le aere/aspecto malade besodemieteren WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bedonderen''' besogne ZN :1''' labor, travalio, occupation :'''veel --s hebben = haber multe occupationes besommen WW :1''' attinger un total de, calcular le summa de :'''2 (in de visserij) esser le resultato financiari del pisca besomming ZN :1''' total attingite :'''2 (in de visserij) resultato financiari del pisca bespannen WW :1''' '''(overspannen) coperir, revestir :2''' '''(van racket) cordar :3''' :'een viool met snaren --' = munir/provider un violino de chordas, mitter chordas a un violino :'''4 (een wagen) junger le cavallos a :een wagen met twee paarden --''' = attachar {sj} duo cavallos a un carro '''bespanning ZN :1''' '''(dat wat over/in iets gespannen) revestimento, copertura :2''' '''(van racket) cordage, cordas :3''' '''(mbt muziekinstrument) chordas bespanten WW :1''' provider de trabes/traves '''besparen WW :1''' '''(uitsparen) sparniar, economisar :geld --''' = economisar moneta :'ruimte --' = economisar spatio :'''2 (niet belasten met) sparniar, evitar :iemand iets --''' = sparniar un cosa a un persona '''besparing ZN :1''' sparnio, economia, economisation :-- van tien gulden''' = sparnio de dece florinos :dat geeft een belangrijke --''' = isto significa un grande economia :'''ter -- van ruimte = pro economisar spatio besparingsmaatregel ZN :1''' mesura de sparnio/de economisation '''besparingsplan ZN :1''' plano de sparnio/de economisation '''besparingsprogramma ZN :1''' programma de sparnio/de economisation '''besparingsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition de sparnio/de economisation '''bespatten WW :1''' asperger, (met modder)' jectar fango super, sparger de fango '''bespeelbaar' BN :1''' (SPORT) practicabile :-- terrein''' = terreno practicabile :2''' :''(MUZ)'' gemakkelijk/moeilijk -- instrument''' = instrumento facile/difficile de sonar :3''' :'deze videoband is aan beide zijden --' = on pote registrar super ambe lateres de iste banda video '''bespekken WW :1''' lardar '''bespelen WW :1''' (SPORT) jocar super :'een terrein --' = jocar super un terreno :'''2 (een muziekinstrument) sonar :de harp --''' = sonar le harpa :'''3 (een schouwburg) dar representationes in (un theatro) :4''' :(invloed uitoefenen op)' = manear, manipular :'iemand weten te --''' = saper manear/manipular un persona bespeler ZN :1''' '''(van muziekinstrument) sonator bespeuren WW :1''' perciper, apperciper, remarcar, discerner, notar :'onenigheid --' = perciper discordo :'onraad --' = perciper periculo :'een lichte ergernis --' = notar un irritation legier '''bespieden WW :1''' '''(onderzoeken) scrutinar :2''' '''(bespioneren) spiar, spionar, observar bespieder ZN :1''' spia, spion, observator '''bespieding ZN :1''' spionage '''bespiegelaar ZN :1''' contemplator '''bespiegelen WW :1''' specular, meditar, contemplar :'het --' = speculation, meditation, contemplation '''bespiegelend BN :1''' speculative, meditative, contemplative, contemplator, theoretic :--e filosofie''' = philosophia speculative/theoretic, theoretica :'--e geest' = spirito speculative bespiegeling ZN :1''' speculation, meditation, contemplation :'''onvruchtbare --en = speculationes sterile :metafysische --en = speculationes metaphysic :'--en omtrent de godsdienst' = speculationes/meditationes relative al religion bespijkeren WW :1''' fixar con clavos, clavar :'''2 guarnir de clavos bespikkelen WW :1''' coperir de maculettas, maculettar :'''2 marmorar, marmorisar bespioneren WW :1''' spiar, spionar :'de vijand --' = spionar le inimico '''bespoedigen WW :1''' celerar, accelerar, precipitar, hastar, activar :'de werkzaamheden --' = accelerar le travalios/le labores :'een ontwikkeling --' = accelerar un disveloppamento :'''dit heeft zijn ondergang bespoedigd = isto ha precipitate su ruina bespoedigend BN :1''' accelerator, accelerative '''bespoediging ZN :1''' acceleration, precipitation '''bespottelijk BN :1''' ridicule, risibile, irrisori, derisori, grottesc, extravagante, burlesc :-- (lage) prijs''' = precio ridicule/derisori :zich -- aanstellen = haber un comportamento ridicule :'-- maken' = render ridiculo, ridiculisar, derider, irrider, ludificar :'-- voorstellen' = caricaturar bespottelijkheid ZN :1''' ridiculessa, ridiculitate, risibilitate '''bespotten WW :1''' render ridicule, ridiculisar, ludificar, irrider, derider, mocar '''bespotter ZN :1''' irrisor '''bespotting ZN :1''' irrision, derision, ludification :'een voorwerp van --' = un objecto de derision '''bespraakt BN :1''' eloquente, volubile, (praatzuchtig)' loquace '''bespraaktheid' ZN :1''' eloquentia, volubilitate, (praatzucht)' loquacitate '''bespreekbaar' BN :1''' que pote esser discutite, susceptibile de esser discutite, negotiabile :'arbeidsduurverkorting is nu ook --' = le reduction del durata/duration de travalio es actualmente anque un thema discutibile '''bespreekbaarheid ZN :1''' negotiabilitate :-- van een overeenkomst''' = negotiabilitate de un accordo bespreekbureau ZN :1''' agentia/officio de tickets (E) '''bespreken WW :1''' '''(spreken over) parlar (de), discuter (de) :nog eens --''' = rediscuter :'''2 (behandelen) tractar :een onderwerp --''' = tractar un subjecto :'''3 (beoordelen) recenser, analysar, criticar :een boek = recenser un libro :4''' '''(reserveren) locar, reservar :het --''' = reservation :'een reis --' = reservar un viage :'''een tafel -- in een restaurant = reservar un tabula in un restaurante/restaurant (F) bespreking ZN :1''' '''(het bespreken, het besproken worden) discussion, conversation :'-- van een les' = discussion de un lection :vruchtbare --en = conversationes fructifere :inleidende --en = conversationes preliminar :diplomatieke --en = conversationes diplomatic :'--en op het hoogste niveau' = conversationes al maxime nivello :onderwerp van -- zijn = esser thema de discussion :2''' '''(onderhoud, beraadslaging) conferentia, colloquio, interlocution :in -- zijn = esser in conferentia :geheime --''' = conciliabulo :'''3 (recensie) analyse (-ysis), critica, recension, commentario :'-- van een boek' = recension de un libro :4''' '''(het reserveren) reservation, location :'-- van een reis' = reservation de un viage besprenkelen WW :1''' asperger, irrorar, sparger :'met wijwater --' = asperger con aqua sancte :'het --' = aspersion, irroration '''besprenkeling ZN :1''' aspersion, irroration '''bespringen WW :1''' '''(springen op) saltar/salir super, jectar se super :de kat besprong de muis = le catto se jectava super le mus/mure :2''' '''(onverhoeds overvallen) assalir, assaltar :3''' '''(dekken) coperir, montar :een merrie laten --''' = facer montar un cavalla '''besprinkelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''besprenkelen''' besprinkeling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''besprenkeling''' besproeien WW :1''' '''(sproeiend begieten) asperger, rigar, sparger :het --''' = aspersion :'''2 (LANDB) irrigar :het --''' = irrigation :'de rijstvelden --' = irrigar le risieras '''besproeier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''besproeiingstoestel''' besproeiing ZN :1''' '''(het besproeien) aspersion :2''' '''(bij het doopsel) affusion :3''' (LANDB) irrigation '''besproeiingsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation de irrigation '''besproeiingskanaal ZN :1''' (LANDB) canal de irrigation '''besproeiingsstelsel ZN :1''' (LANDB) systema de irrigation '''besproeiingstoestel ZN :1''' (LANDB) apparato de irrigation, irrigator :'''2 (tuinsproeier) spargitor besproeiingswagen ZN :1''' camion irrigator '''bespugen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bespuwen''' bespuiten WW :1''' rigar '''bespuwen WW :1''' spuer/sputar super/contra '''Besselfuncties ZN MV :1''' functiones de Bessel '''bessemer ZN :1''' Bessemer '''bessemerpeer ZN :1''' convertitor Bessemer '''bessemerproces ZN :1''' processo Bessemer '''bessemerstaal ZN :1''' aciero Bessemer '''bessen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bessenjenever''' bessenboompje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bessenstruik''' bessengelei ZN :1''' gelea de ribes rubie '''bessenglasvlinder ZN :1''' sesia tipuliforme '''bessenjam ZN :1''' confectura/confitura de ribes rubie '''bessenjenever ZN :1''' gin (E) al ribes nigre '''bessennat ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bessensap''' bessenpluk ZN :1''' recolta de bacas '''bessensap ZN :1''' sirop de ribes rubie :'''2 sirop de ribes nigre bessenstruik ZN :1''' ribes rubie '''bessenteelt ZN :1''' cultura de bacas '''bessenwijn ZN :1''' vino de (bacas de) ribes rubie '''best ZN :1''' :'''zijn -- doen = effortiar se, facer le possibile, facer un effortio,' (op middelen zinnen)' ingeniar se :je moet beter je -- doen = tu debe effortiar te plus :een lied ten --e geven = cantar un canto best BN :1''' '''(de overtreffende trap van 'goed') le plus bon, le melior, optime, optimal :de --e (leerling) van de klas = le melior alumno del classe :hij is mijn --e vriend = ille es mi melior amico :de --e mogelijkheden = le possibilitates optime/optimal :alles -- vinden = non haber preferentias :het --e = le optimo :2''' '''(van uitstekende kwaliteit) multo bon, excellente, perfecte :'--e aardappels' = patatas excellente :3''' '''(braaf) bon :4''' '''(bij aanspreekwoorden) car :'--e vriend' = car amico best BW :1''' '''(overtreffende trap van 'goed') le plus ben, le melio :de -- betaalde banen = le empleos le melio pagate :2''' '''(uitstekend) multo ben, perfectemente :ik kan -- buiten een auto = io pote multo ben privar me de un auto(mobile) :ik heb me -- geamuseerd = io me ha amusate multo ben :het is -- mogelijk dat = il es multo possibile que :dat zou -- kunnen = isto es multo probabile :je weet het --''' = tu lo sape perfectemente :'''3 (stellige overtuiging) certemente, securmente, sin alicun dubita :hij weet het --''' = ille lo sape sin alicun dubita '''best! TW :1''' bon! '''bestaan WW :1''' '''(er zijn) esser, exister,' (nog bestaan)' subsister :(FIL)' het --' = le esser :'-- vóór, vooraf --' = preexister :blijven --''' = subsister, perdurar :'''ik denk, dus ik besta (Cartesius) = io pensa, dunque io existe (Cartesio) :ergens geen misverstanden over laten --''' = non lassar subsister alicun equivoco :'''2 (inhouden) consister (in), componer se (de), comprender, comprehender :dit woordenboek bestaat uit twee delen = iste dictionario comprende duo partes :de cursus bestaat uit 10 lessen = le curso se compone de dece lectiones :3''' '''(rondkomen) viver :hij bestaat van zijn winkeltje = ille vive de su parve boteca :4''' '''(mogelijk zijn) esser possibile, esser imaginabile :dat bestaat niet! = isto non es possibile!, isto es inimaginabile/incredibile! :5''' '''(wagen) riscar, hasardar bestaan ZN :1''' '''(het er zijn) existentia, presentia, realitate :het -- van God = le existentia de Deo :ongerijmdheid van het --''' = absurditate del existentia :'reden van --' = ration de existentia :'aards --' = existentia terrestre :'vijfjarig --' = quinte anniversario, prime lustro :'twintigjarig --' = vintesime anniversario :'tweehonderjarig --' = bicentenario :'''2 (leven) existentia, vita :marginaal --''' = existentia marginal :'zwervend --' = vita ambulante :'ellendig --' = existentia/vita misere/miserabile :'strijd om het --' = concurrentia vital, lucta pro le existentia/vita :'''een eenzaam -- leiden = menar un vita solitari :3''' '''(levensonderhoud) vita, subsistentia, existentia :middelen van --''' = medios de existentia/de subsistentia/de vita '''bestaanbaar BN :1''' que pote exister, possibile, plausibile :''(FIG)'' -- met''' = compatibile con :2''' (WISK) real :--e en onbestaanbare wortels''' = radices real e irreal bestaanbaarheid ZN :1''' possibilitate, plausibilitate '''bestaand BN :1''' existente, real, concrete :--e wetten''' = leges existente :'--e tarieven' = tarifas existente :'-- geval' = caso existente/real/concrete :'--e toestand' = situation existente :de thans --e rassen = le racias actualmente existente :niet --''' = inexistente, irreal :'vooraf --' = preexistente :'''een reeds --e structuur = un structura preexistente :2''' '''(voortbestaand) subsistente :3''' establite, in vigor :--e gebruiken''' = usages establite/in vigor bestaansangst ZN :1''' angustia existential '''bestaansbasis ZN :1''' base de existentia '''bestaansgrond ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betaansreden''' bestaansmiddel ZN :1''' medio de existentia/de subsistentia/de vita '''bestaansminimum ZN :1''' minimo vital/existential '''bestaansmogelijkheid ZN :1''' medio de vita '''bestaansniveau ZN :1''' nivello de subsistentia '''bestaansrecht ZN :1''' derecto de exister/de existentia '''bestaansreden ZN :1''' ration de esser/de exister/de existentia '''bestaansvoorwaarden ZN MV :1''' conditiones de existentia '''bestaansvorm ZN :1''' forma de exister/del existentia '''bestaanszekerheid ZN :1''' securitate de subsistentia '''bestaken WW :1''' jalonar '''bestaking ZN :1''' jalonamento '''bestand ZN :1''' '''(wapenstilstand) tregua, armisticio, cessation/suspension del hostilitates :Twaalfjarig Bestand = Tregua de Dece-duo Annos :schending van een --''' = violation de un tregua :'einde van een --' = expiration de un tregua :'''een -- schenden = violar un tregua :een -- opzeggen = denunciar un tregua :2''' '''(werkelijk voorhanden zijnd aantal) effectivo :'-- van een partij' = effectivo de un partito :3''' '''(verzameling gegevens) banca de datos, stock (E), archivo,' (van computer)' file (E) bestand BN :1''' '''(bestendig) resistente, resistive, a prova/proba de :'-- tegen vuur' = resistente al foco, a prova/proba del foco :'-- tegen vorst' = resistente al gelo :'-- tegen slecht weer' = resistente al intemperie :'-- zijn tegen' = resister a, supportar :het wegdek is niet -- tegen zware vrachtwagens = le pavimento non supporta camiones pesante bestanddeel ZN :1''' constituente, ingrediente, componente, substantia componente, elemento/parte constitutive/integrante :'belangrijkste --' = ingrediente/componente principal :'''vreemde --en = componentes/elementos estranie :een aanzienlijk -- van de bevolking = un parte considerabile del population :2''' '''(programmapunt) item bestandsbeveiliging ZN :1''' (COMP) protection del filas (E) '''bestandslijn ZN :1''' linea de tregua/de demarcation '''bestandsnaam ZN :1''' (COMP) nomine de file (E) '''bestandsovereenkomst ZN :1''' accordo/pacto de tregua '''bestandsschending ZN :1''' violation de tregua '''bestandsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition de tregua '''beste BN :1''' '''(in aanhef van brief) car :'-- Frits' = car Frits beste ZN :1''' flor, crema, élite (F) :'''het -- der natie = le crema del nation :hij is niet de eerste de --''' = ille non es uno qualcunque :'''2 :het/de --''' = le melior '''besteden WW :1''' '''(inzetten voor een doel) consecrar, dedicar, emplear, prestar :veel aandacht aan iets --''' = prestar/dedicar multe attention a un cosa :'''2 (mbt geld) expender, dispender, emplear :geld --''' = expender moneta :'''daar is veel geld aan besteed = on ha empleate multe moneta in illo :3''' '''(mbt tijd) consecrar, emplear :ik kan mijn tijd wel beter --''' = io pote facer/dar un melior empleo de mi tempore '''besteding ZN :1''' '''(mbt tijd) empleo, uso :2''' '''(mbt geld) empleo, dispensa, expensa bestedingsbeperking ZN :1''' restriction/reduction del expensas, moderation del consumo(s) '''bestedingspakket ZN :1''' pacchetto de expensas, budget (E) '''bestedingspatroon ZN :1''' patrono de expensas, structura del consumos/consumptiones '''bestedingspolitiek ZN :1''' politica budgetari '''besteedbaar BN :1''' disponibile :-- inkomen''' = receptas disponibile bestek ZN :1''' '''(eetgerei) coperto,' (mes, vork en lepel)' cultello, furca e coclear :zilveren --''' = coperto de argento :'''2 (beschrijving van uit te voeren werk) estimation del costos, specificationes :3''' '''(beschrijving van maatregelen) projecto, plano, programma, schema :4''' '''(begrensde ruimte) spatio :iets in kort -- uiteenzetten = exponer un cosa brevemente :5''' '''(opzet) quadro, plano, projecto, schema :6''' :''(SCHEEP)'' gegist --''' = estima :scheepvaart op gegist --''' = navigation al estima '''bestekamer ZN :1''' cabinetto, privata, toilette (F) '''bestekbak ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestekcassette''' bestekcassette ZN :1''' cassetta de copertos '''besteken WW :1''' :-- met bloemen''' = guarnir de flores bestekhout ZN :1''' ligno serrate secundo specification '''bestektekening ZN :1''' plano '''bestel ZN :1''' ordine (existente), organisation, structura, systema :'het heersende --' = le ordine establite :'het maatschappelijk --' = le structura social '''bestelauto ZN :1''' auto(mobile) de livration, camionetta, furgonetta '''bestelbaar BN :1''' livrabile, distribuibile '''bestelbiljet ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestelbon''' bestelboek ZN :1''' libro/quaderno de ordines/commandas '''bestelbon ZN :1''' bono/bulletin/folio de ordines/commandas '''bestelcatalogus ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestelboek''' besteldatum ZN :1''' data de ordine '''besteldienst ZN :1''' servicio de expedition, messageria '''besteldistrict ZN :1''' '''(van de post) districto postal bestelen WW :1''' robar de, furar de :'iemand --' = robar/furar de un persona '''bestelfiets ZN :1''' bicycletta de livration '''bestelformulier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestelbon''' bestelhuis ZN :1''' expedition central, messageria '''besteling ZN :1''' furto, robamento '''bestellen WW :1''' '''(een bestelling doen) ordinar, commandar,' (laten komen)' facer venir :boeken --''' = ordinar/commandar libros :'''ik heb twee koffie besteld = io ha ordinate duo caffees :een timmerman --''' = facer venir un carpentero :'''2 (aan huis bezorgen) livrar (a domicilio),' (post)' distribuer :de post --''' = distribuer le currero :'''3 (reserveren) reservar, retener, ordinar :ik wil twee broden voor morgen --''' = io vole ordinar duo panes pro deman :'''4 :iemand ter aarde --''' = inhumar/sepelir/interrar un persona '''besteller ZN :1''' '''(bezorger) portator, livrator,' (van brieven)' distributor de litteras :2''' '''(iemand die goederen laat komen) persona qui ordina, committente bestelling ZN :1''' '''(het thuis bezorgen) livration (a domicilio) :vertraging in de --''' = retardo de livration :-- van brieven''' = distribution de litteras :2''' '''(order) ordine, commanda :een -- doen/plaatsen = facer un ordine/commanda :'--en opnemen' = prender ordines/commandas :een -- afzeggen = disdicer/annullar un ordine/commanda :3''' '''(bestelde goederen) ordine, commanda :'--en afleveren' = livrar ordines/commandas bestellingenboek ZN :1''' libro de ordines/commandas '''bestelmonster ZN :1''' monstra de ordine/commanda '''bestelnota ZN :1''' nota de ordine/commanda '''bestelnummer ZN :1''' numero de ordine/commanda '''bestelorder ZN :1''' ordine, commanda '''bestelwagen ZN :1''' auto(mobile) de livration, camionetta, furgonetta '''bestemmen WW :1''' '''(bedoelen) destinar :het --''' = destination :'''treinen bestemd voor troepenvervoer = trainos destinate al transporto/transportation de truppas :bestemd voor uitwendig gebruik = pro uso externe :2''' '''(reserveren) reservar :geld bestemd voor de vakantie = moneta reservate pro le vacantias bestemming ZN :1''' '''(bedoeling) destination, empleo, utilisation :de oorspronkelijke -- van dit gebouw = le destination initial/originari de iste edificio :2''' '''(doel, eindpunt) destination, scopo, fin :plaats van --''' = loco de destination :'haven van --' = porto de destination :'''reizigers met -- Bilthoven = viagiatores a destination de Bilthoven :3''' '''(levensdoel) destination, destino, sorte :'s mensen --''' = le destino human :'''4 (aanwijzing) designation bestemmingshaven ZN :1''' porto de destination '''bestemmingsverkeer ZN :1''' traffico/circulation local '''bestempelen WW :1''' '''(een naam geven) qualificar (de/como), nominar, designar (como) :dat bestempel ik als oplichting = io lo nomina duperia, io lo designa como duperia :2''' '''(een stempel drukken op) poner un timbro super, timbrar :3''' '''(afstempelen mbt postzegels) obliterar bestempeling ZN :1''' '''(naam die men aan iets geeft) qualification bestendig BN :1''' '''(in stand blijvend) stabile, immutabile, constante, durabile, perdurabile, fixe, perpetue, perpetual, immutabile, inalterabile, stationari, perenne :'--e toestand' = stato stationari :'--e vrede' = pace durabile :'--e vriendschap' = amicitate durabile :'-- weer' = tempore stabile/invariabile :'-- duur' = perpetuitate, perpetualitate :2''' '''(bestand tegen) resistente :3''' '''(sterk, taai) tenace bestendigen WW :1''' facer durar, mantener, continuar, perpetuar, consolidar, render stabile, render permanente :'het --' = continuation, perpetuation, consolidation :'''de voorlopige toestand wordt bestendigd = on mantene le stato actual del cosas :zijn macht --''' = consolidar su poter '''bestendiger ZN :1''' consolidator, (instandhouder)' perpetuator '''bestendigheid' ZN :1''' durabilitate, perdurabilitate, constantia, fixitate, permanentia, immutabilitate, inalterabilitate, persistentia, invariabilitate, stabilitate :'''de -- van het weer = le character constante del tempore :'-- van de vrede' = durabilitate del pace :'-- van de vriendschap' = durabilitate del amicitate :2''' '''(sterkte) resistentia, tenacitate bestendiging ZN :1''' stabilisation, conservation, immuabilitate, (voortzetting)' perpetuation, continuation '''bestendiglijk' BW :1''' constantemente '''besterd BN :1''' stellate '''besterven WW :1''' '''(sterven) morir :dat woord bestierf hem op de lippen = iste parola le moriva super le labios :het woord 'dictatuur' is hem in de mond bestorven = le parola 'dictatura' non abandona su labios :2''' '''(mbt vlees) mortificar :3''' '''(doodsbleek worden) pallidir :4''' '''(door sterven erven) heredar, acquirer per via de succession besterving ZN :1''' ''(MED)'' (mbt vlees)' mortification '''bestiaal' BN :1''' bestial '''bestialiseren WW :1''' bestialisar '''bestialiteit ZN :1''' bestialitate '''bestiarium ZN :1''' bestiario '''bestiarius ZN :1''' bestiario, gladiator roman '''bestieren WW :1''' governar, diriger '''bestijgen ZN :1''' '''(klimmen op) montar super,' (de troon)' ascender a :een paard --''' = montar super un/a cavallo :'''2 (mbt een berg) montar/ascender super, facer le ascension de, scalar bestijging ZN :1''' ascension, scalada '''bestikken WW :1''' brodar (de) :'een mantel met zilverdraad --' = brodar un mantello de filos de argento '''bestikking ZN :1''' broderia '''bestippelen WW :1''' coperir de maculettas, maculettar '''bestippen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bestippelen''' bestoft BN :1''' coperte/coperite de pulvere, impulverate, pulverose :-- maken''' = coperir de pulvere, impulverar :een --e tafel = un tabula coperte de pulvere bestoken WW :1''' '''(aanvallen) attaccar, aggreder, assalir, assaltar :2''' '''(beschieten) tirar super, cannonar, mitraliar :3''' '''(lastig vallen) importunar, fatigar, fastidiar, incommodar, tormentar bestolene ZN :1''' robato '''bestoppeld BN :1''' coperte/coperite de stupulas '''bestormen WW :1''' assalir, assaltar, attaccar, jectar se super, prender de assalto :'met ladders --' = scalar :'een vesting --' = assalir/assaltar un forte :'de stadswallen --' = prender de assalto le muros del citate :'''de minister werd bestormd door journalisten = le ministro esseva assalite per jornalistas :ik heb hem met vragen bestormd = io le ha assalite de questiones bestormer ZN :1''' assalitor, assaltator, attaccator '''bestorming ZN :1''' assalto, carga, attacco :-- met ladders''' = scalada bestorven BN :1''' :-- vlees''' = carne mortificate bestoven BN :1''' coperte/coperite de pulvere, pulverose, impulverate :'''2 (PLANTK) pulverulente, pollinisate :3''' un pauco/poco ebrie '''bestrafbaar BN :1''' punibile '''bestraffen WW :1''' '''(straf doen ondergaan) punir, castigar :het --''' = punition, castigation :'''2 (berispen) reprimendar, censurar, vituperar, reprobar :3''' '''(straf geven voor) punir, castigar, penalisar, sanctionar :een overtreding --''' = punir un infraction :'het kwaad --' = punir/castigar le mal :'de ondeugd --' = punir le vitio '''bestraffer ZN :1''' punitor, castigator '''bestraffing ZN :1''' punition, pena, castigation, castigamento, sanction,'' (ook SPORT)'' penalisation :'voorbeeldige --' = castigation/castigamento exemplar :'''2 (berisping) vituperation, censura, reprobation, reprimenda bestralen WW :1''' '''(stralen op iets werpen) jectar radios super, illuminar, irradiar :de zon bestraalt de aarde = le sol irradia le terra :2''' (MED) radiar, irradiar, tractar/curar con/per radios, submitter a radiotherapia :'''de patient moet bestraald worden = le patiente debe esser submittite a radiotherapia bestraling ZN :1''' illumination :'''2 (MED) radiation, irradiation, tractamento con/per radios, cura radiotherapic, radiotherapia bestralingsinstituut ZN :1''' instituto radiotherapic/de radiotherapia '''bestralingstherapie ZN :1''' radiotherapia, actinotherapia '''bestraten WW :1''' pavir, pavimentar :'een weg --' = pavir un cammino :'het --' = pavage, pavimentation '''bestrating ZN :1''' '''(handeling) pavage, pavimentation :2''' '''(materiaal) pavimento bestreept BN :1''' coperte de strias '''bestrijdbaar BN :1''' disputabile, discutibile, contestabile, impugnabile :'''2 (JUR) opponibile bestrijden WW :1''' '''(vechten tegen) combatter, luctar contra :een ziekte --''' = luctar contra/combatter un maladia/un morbo :'het alcoholisme --' = combatter le alcoholismo :'de oppositie --' = combatter le opposition :'''2 (ingaan tegen) contrariar, antagonisar :3''' '''(betwisten) combatter, luctar contra, contestar, contradicer, impugnar, oppugnar :een theorie --''' = combatter un theoria :'de echtheid van een document --' = contestar/impugnar le authenticitate de un documento :'''4 (betalen) pagar :de kosten --''' = pagar le costos '''bestrijdend WW :1''' :'met eigen middelen --' = retorsive '''bestrijder ZN :1''' adversario, oppugnator, contradictor, opponente, antagonista '''bestrijding ZN :1''' '''(het strijden tegen) combatto, lucta, impugnation :'-- van ziekten' = lucta contra le maladias/morbos :2''' '''(betwisting) contestation, contradiction, impugnation, oppugnation :'-- van een theorie' = oppugnation de un theoria bestrijdingsmiddel ZN :1''' (LANDB) pesticida,'' (mbt onkruid, ook)'' herbicida, (mbt insekten)' insecticida,' (mbt ziektekiemen)' germicida,' (mbt schimmels)' fungicida '''bestrijken' WW :1''' '''(kunnen bereiken) attinger, coperir :deze oplage bestrijkt de hele regio = iste edition coperi tote le region :2''' ''(MIL)'' (kunnen beschieten)' dominar, coperir :'3''' (besmeren) (met zalf) unguer (de),' (met vet)' ingrassar,' (met teer)' catranar,' (met boter)' butyrar,' (met behulp van een kwast)' pincelar :4''' '''(met de hand) passar con le mano (super) bestrooien WW :1''' expander super, coperir de, (met suiker)' sucrar,' (met zand)' sablar,' (met meel)' infarinar,' (met poeder)' pulverar,' (met mergel)' marnar '''bestseller' ZN :1''' best-seller (E) '''best-sellerlijst ZN :1''' lista de best-sellers (E) '''bestudeerd BN :1''' studiate :'''een weinig -- onderwerp = un subjecto pauco studiate :2''' '''(gemaakt) studiate, affectate :met --e beleefdheid = con politessa studiate :'--e glimlach' = surriso studiate/affectate bestuderen WW :1''' '''(met aandacht lezen) studiar :2''' '''(een studie maken van) studiar :3''' '''(onderzoeken) studiar, examinar, explorar, investigar, recercar :een kwestie --''' = studiar/explorar un question :'iets grondig --' = studiar un cosa exhaustivemente '''bestudering ZN :1''' studio :-- van de natuur''' = studio del natura :2''' '''(onderzoek) exploration, examine, analyse (-ysis) :'-- van het onderbewuste' = exploration del subconsciente bestuiven WW :1''' coperir de pulvere :'''2 (PLANTK) pollinisar :het --''' = pollinisation :-- van vijgebomen''' = caprificar bestuiving ZN :1''' (PLANTK) pollinisation, fecundation per le polline :-- door de wind''' = pollinisation per le vento :'-- door insekten' = pollinisation per le insectos besturen WW :1''' '''(de leiding hebben) diriger, ducer :het --''' = direction :'een vereniging --' = diriger un association :'een fabriek --' = diriger un fabrica :'''2 (beheren) administrar, gerer :3''' reger, governar :'een land --' = governar un pais :'''4 (als een regent) regentar :5''' '''(mbt een voertuig/vaartuig) conducer, guidar, (schip, OOK) governar, navigar, (mbt vliegtuig/auto, OOK)'' pilotar :'een auto --''' = conducer/guidar/pilotar un auto(mobile) :een vliegtuig --''' = pilotar un avion :'bevoegdheid om een motorrijtuig te --' = derecto de conducer un vehiculo a motor :'draadloos/op afstand --' = teleguidar, telecommandar :'''op afstand bestuurd vliegtuig = avion teleguidate :6''' '''(mbt een werktuig) manovrar, controlar :het --''' = manovra :'een hijskraan --' = manovrar un grue '''besturend BN :1''' directive, directori '''besturing ZN :1''' '''(stuurinrichting) commando :auto met dubbele --''' = auto(mobile) con duple commando :'''2 (het besturen, wijze van besturing) conducta, pilotage,'' (schip, ook)'' navigation :automatische --''' = pilota/pilotage automatic :'''3 (het beheersen) controlo besturingseenheid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''besturingsorgaan''' besturingsorgaan ZN :1''' (COMP) unitate de controlo, organo de commando '''besturingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de controlo/de commando '''bestuur ZN :1''' '''(het leiden) direction, gestion, administration :het openbaar --''' = le administration public :'''2 (gezag, regeringssysteem) governamento, régime (F) :centraal --''' = governamento central :'wijziging in het --' = cambiamento de systema governamental :'''3 (lichaam, college) direction,' (van vereniging)' consilio/committee (E) (directive/directori), directores :'-- van de Union Mundial pro Interlingua' = consilio del Union Mundial pro Interlingua :tweehoofdig --''' = direction bicephale :'algemeen --' = consilio general :'dagelijks --' = consilio executive :'het plaatselijk --' = le autoritates local :'''in het -- zitten = esser membro del direction :4''' regno :'''onder het -- van Lodewijk XIV = sub le regno de Ludovico Dece-Quatro bestuurbaar BN :1''' '''(bestuurd kunnende worden) manovrabile, maneabile, pilotabile,' (luchtschip)' dirigibile :'--e ballon' = aerostato, dirigibile :2''' '''(geleid/geregeerd kunnende worden) governabile, administrabile bestuurbaarheid ZN :1''' '''(regeerbaarheid) governabilitate :2''' '''(van werktuigen, etc.) manovrabilitate, maneabilitate, dirigibilitate bestuurder ZN :1''' '''(van auto) conductor, automobilista, chauffeur (F),' (van race auto/vliegtuig)' pilota,'' (van tram/bus/trein, ook)'' conductor :2''' '''(iemand die bestuur voert) director, dirigente, administrator, gerente :3''' '''(van instelling, vereniging) membro del consilio, consiliero (executive/general), director bestuurderscabine ZN :1''' cabina, placia del conductor '''bestuurdersplaats ZN :1''' placia del conductor '''bestuurdersruimte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestuurderscabine''' bestuurlijk BN :1''' administrative :--e scheiding''' = separation administrative :'--e verantwoordelijkheden hebben/dragen' = haber responsabilitates administrative :'--e vernieuwing' = innovation administrative :een --e eenheid = un unitate administrative bestuursambtenaar ZN :1''' functionario administrative '''bestuursapparaat ZN :1''' apparato administrative '''bestuursbesluit ZN :1''' decision administrative '''bestuursbevoegdheid ZN :1''' competentia administrative '''bestuurscentrum ZN :1''' centro administrative '''bestuurscollege ZN :1''' consilio de administration '''bestuurservaring ZN :1''' experientia administrative '''bestuursfunctie ZN :1''' function in le direction :'''2 (van vereniging) function in le committee (E)/consilio directive/directori, director bestuurshervorming ZN :1''' reforma administrative '''bestuurskamer ZN :1''' sala del direction/del directores :'''2 sala del committee (E)/consilio directive/directori, camera del directores bestuurskosten ZN MV :1''' costos administrative '''bestuurskracht ZN :1''' fortia administrative '''bestuurskunde ZN :1''' scientias administrative '''bestuurslid ZN :1''' membro del direction :'''2 (van vereniging) membro del committee (E)/consilio directive/directori bestuursorgaan ZN :1''' organo directive/directori '''bestuursrecht ZN :1''' derecto administrative '''bestuursschool ZN :1''' schola de studios administrative '''bestuursstelsel ZN :1''' systema administrative '''bestuursstructuur ZN :1''' structura administrative '''bestuurstafel ZN :1''' tabula del direction :'''2 (van vereniging) tabula del committee (E)/consilio directive/directori bestuursvergadering ZN :1''' reunion del direction :'''2 (van vereniging) reunion del committee (E)/consilio directive/directori bestuursverkiezing ZN :1''' election del direction :'''2 (van vereniging) election del committee (E)/consilio directive/directori bestuursvorm ZN :1''' modo/typo/forma de administration, forma/typo de governamento '''bestuurswetenschap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bestuurskunde''' bestuurszetel ZN :1''' sede in le direction :'''2 sede in committee (E)/consilio directive/directori bestwil ZN :1''' :'het is om je eigen --' = il es pro tu proprie ben :'een leugentje om --' = mendacio officiose '''besuikeren WW :1''' sucrar, saccharar :'''ben je besuikerd? = tu es folle? besvormig BN :1''' bacciforme '''besvrucht ZN :1''' bacca '''beta ZN :1''' '''(Griekse letter) beta beta-actief BN :1''' beta-active '''betaalautomaat ZN :1''' cassa automatic '''betaalbaar BN :1''' '''(niet te duur) que non costa troppo, rationabile, accessibile :kwaliteit voor een --e prijs = qualitate pro un precio rationabile/accessibile :2''' '''(mogelijk om te betalen) pagabile :'-- aan toonder' = pagabile al portator :'-- op zicht' = pagabile a vista :3''' '''(disconteerbaar) bancabile betaalbaarstelling ZN :1''' (HAND) domiciliation '''betaalcheque ZN :1''' cheque (E) certificate/garantite '''betaald BN :1''' '''(waarvoor betaald wordt/is) pagate :'-- antwoord' = responsa pagate :'--e liefde' = prostitution :2''' '''(beroeps) professional :'-- voetbal' = football (E) professional :3''' '''(gehuurd) locate :4''' :'''iemand iets -- zetten = vengiar se/vindicar se de un persona de un cosa, pagar a un persona un cosa con le mesme moneta betaaldag ZN :1''' jorno/die de paga/de pagamento '''betaalkaart ZN :1''' cheque (E) de giro garantite/certificate '''betaalkantoor ZN :1''' cassa '''betaalkas ZN :1''' cassa de pagamentos '''betaalkrachtig BN :1''' qui pote pagar '''betaalmeester ZN :1''' pagator, tresorero '''betaalmethode ZN :1''' methodo de pagar/pagamento '''betaalmiddel ZN :1''' medio de pagar/pagamento, moneta :'wettig --' = medio legal de pagamento, moneta/valuta legal '''betaalpas ZN :1''' carta de cheque (E) certificate/garantite '''betaalpenning ZN :1''' jeton (F) '''betaalplicht ZN :1''' obligation de paga/de pagamento '''betaalstaat ZN :1''' libro de paga, lista de salarios '''betaaltelevisie ZN :1''' television pagante '''betaaltijd ZN :1''' termino de pagamento '''betablokker ZN :1''' betablocator, betablocante '''betadeeltje ZN :1''' particula beta '''bètadisintegratie ZN :1''' disintegration beta '''bètafaculteit ZN :1''' facultate del scientias natural/exacte '''bètafunctie ZN :1''' function beta '''betaïne ZN :1''' (SCHEI) betaina '''betalen WW :1''' pagar, (vergoeden)' retribuer (van personen) remunerar :'het --''' = pagamento, retribution, remuneration :geld --''' = pagar moneta :'de huur --' = pagar le location :'de taxi --' = pagar le taxi :'een tientje voor het boek --' = pagar dece florinos pro le libro :-- met een briefje van honderd''' = pagar con un billet de cento (florinos) :elektronisch --''' = pagar per via electronic :'in natura --' = pagar in natura :'contant --' = pagar in specie/in moneta contante/liquide :'bij gedeelten --' = pagar per partes/per ratas :'gedwongen --' = pagar per fortia :'vooruit --' = anticipar un/le pagamento, prepagar :'met gelijke munt --' = repagar del mesme moneta :'een roekeloosheid met zijn leven --' = pagar con su vita un imprudentia :'te --' = pagabile :'weer/opnieuw --' = repagar :'het opnieuw --' = repagamento '''betaler ZN :1''' pagator :'kwade --' = mal pagator '''betaling ZN :1''' paga, pagamento :'''staking van de --en = cessation del pagamentos :de --en uitstellen = prorogar/differer le pagamentos :de --en staken = suspender le pagamentos :een -- vervroegen = anticipar un pagamento :vervroegde --''' = pagamento anticipate :'''de --en spreiden = scalonar le pagamentos :geen -- krijgen = non esser pagate :'--en ontvangen' = reciper pagamentos :gespreide --''' = pagamento scalonate :'achterstallige --' = pagamento arretrate :'volledige --' = pagamento integral :'gedeeltelijke --' = pagamento partial :'maandelijkse --' = pagamento mensual :'elektronische --' = pagamento per via electronic :'wijze van --' = methodo de pagamento :'gelijke --' = paga equal :'bewijs van --' = quitantia :'bevel(schrift) tot --' = ordine/mandato de pagamento :'bij gebrek aan --' = in caso de non-pagamento :'''bij -- binnen een week = si pagate intra un septimana :2''' '''(loon) salario, remuneration, retribution :goed betaalde baan = travalio ben remunerate betalingsachterstand ZN :1''' retardo del pagamentos '''betalingsakkoord ZN :1''' accordo de pagamentos '''betalingsbalans ZN :1''' balancia del pagamentos :'evenwicht op de --' = equilibrio del balancia del pagamentos :'tekort op de --' = deficit in le balancia de pagamentos, deficit commercial '''betalingsbalansmechanisme ZN :1''' mechanismo del balancia del pagamentos '''betalingsbalanstheorie ZN :1''' theoria del balancia del pagamentos '''betalingsbevel ZN :1''' ordine/mandato de pagamento, injunction de pagar '''betalingsbewijs ZN :1''' quitantia '''betalingscircuit ZN :1''' circuito del pagamentos '''betalingsclausule ZN :1''' clausula de pagamento '''betalingscondities ZN MV :1''' ''Zie: ''betalingsvoorwaarden''' betalingscontingent ZN :1''' contingente de pagamento '''betalingsdiscipline ZN :1''' disciplina de pagamento '''betalingsdocument ZN :1''' documento de pagamento '''betalingsfaciliteiten ZN MV :1''' facilitates de pagamento '''betalingsgedrag ZN :1''' comportamento de pagamento '''betalingsgewoonten ZN MV :1''' habitudes de pagamento '''betalingsmandaat ZN :1''' mandato de pagamento '''betalingsmiddel ZN :1''' medio de pagamento '''betalingsopdracht ZN :1''' ordine de pagamento '''betalingsovereenkomst ZN :1''' accordo de pagamento '''betalingsprobleem ZN :1''' problema de pagamento '''betalingsregeling ZN :1''' regulation del pagamento '''betalingsschema ZN :1''' schema de pagamento '''betalingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de pagamentos '''betalingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de pagamento '''betalingstermijn ZN :1''' termino de pagamento '''betalingsunie ZN :1''' union de pagamentos :'''Europese Betalingsunie = Union Europee de Pagamentos betalingsverdrag ZN :1''' accordo de pagamentos '''betalingsverkeer ZN :1''' traffico de pagamentos '''betalingsverplichting ZN :1''' obligation de paga/de pagamento '''betalingsverzoek ZN :1''' requesta de pagamento '''betalingsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1''' conditiones de paga/de pagamento :'gemakkelijke --' = facilitates de pagamento '''betalingswijze ZN :1''' modo de pagamento '''betamax ZN :1''' '''(merknaam) betamax betamelijk BN :1''' correcte, conveniente, decorose, decente :-- gedrag''' = comportamento/conducta correcte/decente betamelijkheid ZN :1''' convenientia, decentia :'inbreuk op de --' = offensa contra le decentia '''betamen WW :1''' convenir, esser conveniente :'''dat is niet zoals het betaamt = isto non es conveniente/decente betanen WW :1''' impregnar de tanno '''bètareceptor ZN :1''' betareceptor '''betascoop ZN :1''' betascopio '''betastbaar BN :1''' palpabile '''betasten WW :1''' palpar, tastar, toccar per le digitos :'het --' = palpation, tacto, tastamento, tocca, tocco :'''de blinde betast een voorwerp om het te herkennen = le ceco palpa en objecto pro recognoscer lo :2''' (MED) palpar :'het --' = palpation '''betasting ZN :1''' palpation, tacto, tastamento, tocca, tocco '''bètastraal ZN :1''' radio beta '''bètastraling ZN :1''' radiation beta '''bètatherapie ZN :1''' betatherapia '''bètatron ZN :1''' betatron, accelerator de particulas '''bètaverdeling ZN :1''' distribution beta '''bètaverval ZN :1''' disintegration beta '''bètawetenschappen ZN MV :1''' scientias natural/exacte '''bête BN :1''' stupide, idiote, stulte '''bete ZN :1''' :'''een -- broods = un buccata/morsello de pan beteerd BN :1''' catranate '''betegelen WW :1''' pavir/pavimentar (de quadrellos), revestir de quadrellos, poner quadrellos :'het --' = pavage, pavimentation '''betekenen WW :1''' '''(de aanduiding in een woord zijn voor) significar, voler dicer, designar :2''' '''(te kennen geven) significar, voler dicer, exprimer, representar :rood licht betekent stoppen = le foco rubie significa que on debe stoppar :wat betekent dat gebaar? = que significa iste gesto? :3''' '''(een bepaalde waarde hebben) significar, esser importante/de importantia, haber valor/importantia :dat heeft niets te --''' = isto non es importante, isto es sin importantia, isto significa nihil :'''wat heeft dit te --? = que significa isto? :die baan betekent veel voor haar = iste empleo es importante pro illa :4''' '''(met zich meebrengen) significar, implicar, equivaler a, constituer :een bedreiging --''' = constituer un menacia :'''de vernedering die deze straf betekent = le humiliation que iste castigation implica :dit betekent een grote opoffering = isto implica un grande sacrificio :5''' ''(JUR)'' (aanzeggen)' significar, notificar :'een dagvaarding --''' = notificar un citation betekenend BN :1''' significative '''betekening ZN :1''' (JUR) signification, notification '''betekenis ZN :1''' '''(begrip/inhoud van een woord) signification, significato, senso, acception :gewone -- van een woord = acception/signification/senso currente de un parola :eigenlijke --''' = acception proprie :'figuurlijke --' = acception figurate/figurative :'verborgen --' = senso celate :'letterlijke --' = senso litteral :'etymologische --' = senso etymologic :'''vele --sen hebbend = multisense, multivoc :van grote --''' = significante, significative :'''in de ruimste -- van het woord = in le senso maxime extense del parola :zonder --''' = disproviste de senso :'''2 (strekking) signification, senso, portata, tenor :3''' '''(belangrijkheid) importantia, valor, peso, interesse, significantia, notabilitate, gravitate :van nationale --''' = de interesse national :'een zaak van grote --' = un cosa de grande importantia/valor :'''een aanzienlijke -- krijgen = acquirer/prender un importantia considerabile :weinig -- aan iets hechten = attribuer/dar/attachar {sj} poc/pauc importantia/peso/valor a un cosa :een man van --''' = un homine de grande importantia :'niets van --' = nihil de importantia '''betekeniscombinatie ZN :1''' combination de significationes '''betekenisgroep ZN :1''' gruppo de signification '''betekenisinhoud ZN :1''' contento de signification '''betekeniskern ZN :1''' nucleo de signification '''betekenisleer ZN :1''' semantica, (logica)' semasiologia '''betekenisloos' BN :1''' sin signification :'''2 (zinloos) inan betekenisloosheid ZN :1''' '''(zinloosheid) inanitate betekenisnuance ZN :1''' nuance (F) de signification '''betekenisomschrijving ZN :1''' description/definition del signification '''betekenisonderscheiding ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betekenisverschil''' betekenisontwikkeling ZN :1''' disveloppamento del signification '''betekenisovergang ZN :1''' transition de signification '''betekenisschakering ZN :1''' diversitate/varietate del signification '''betekenisstructuur ZN :1''' structura del signification '''betekenisveld ZN :1''' campo de signification '''betekenisverandering ZN :1''' cambio/cambiamento/modification del signification :'leer van de --' = semasiologia '''betekenisverdichting ZN :1''' contraction del signification '''betekenisverschil ZN :1''' differentia del signification '''betekenisvol BN :1''' '''(van grote betekenis) plen de senso/de signification, significative :2''' '''(vol uitdrukking) expressive betekeniswijziging ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betekenisverandering''' betel ZN :1''' betel '''betelblad ZN :1''' folio de betel '''betelnoot ZN :1''' nuce de betel/de areca '''betelpalm ZN :1''' palma de areca '''betengelen WW :1''' coperir de lattes stricte '''beter BN :1''' '''(vergrotende trap van 'goed') plus bon, melior, superior :'-- dan' = melior que, superior a :2''' '''(genezen) sanate :een zieke -- maken = sanar/curar un malado :3''' :(verbeteren) -- maken''' = (a)meliorar, emendar beter BW :1''' '''(vergrotende trap van 'goed') plus ben, melio :des te --''' = tanto melio :'bij gebrek aan --' = in mancantia de melio '''beteren WW :1''' catranar :'het dak --' = catranar le tecto '''beteren WW :1''' '''(beter worden) ir melio :2''' '''(verbeteren) corriger, (a)meliorar, emendar :zich --, zijn leven --''' = corriger se, (a)meliorar se, emendar se '''beterhand ZN :1''' :'''aan de -- zijn = esser meliorante, restablir se de un maladia, esser in convalescentia, convalescer betering ZN :1''' '''(mbt ziekte) convalescentia :2''' (a)melioration '''beterschap ZN :1''' '''(verbetering in de gezondheid) convalescentia, restablimento, restabilimento :2''' '''(verbetering van het gedrag) (a)melioration, emendation :'-- beloven' = promitter de emendar se/meliorar se beterweten ZN :1''' conscientia :'''tegen -- in = contra su conviction beteugelen WW :1''' bridar, refrenar, supprimer, reprimer, jugular, continer, domar, controlar :'het kwaad --' = reprimer le mal :'zijn ongeduld --' = refrenar/controlar su impatientia :'zijn driften --' = reprimer su passiones :'een oproer --' = supprimer/reprimer un motin :'de inflatie --' = continer le inflation, tener sub controlo le inflation :'''iemand die beteugelt = repressor :niet te --''' = irrepressibile, irreprimibile :'''2 :(matigen) iemands agressiviteit --''' = temperar le aggressivitate de un persona '''beteugeling ZN :1''' repression, suppression, refrenamento '''beteunie ZN :1''' (PLANTK) betonica '''beteuterd BN :1''' confundite, confuse '''beteuterdheid ZN :1''' confusion '''Bethlehem ZN EIGN :1''' Bethlehem :'inwoner van --' = bethlemita :'ster van --' = stella de Bethlehem, (plant)' campanula isophylle '''beticht' BN :1''' accusate, incriminate, inculpate '''betichten WW :1''' accusar, inculpar, incriminar, imputar :'het --' = accusation, incrimination, inculpation, imputation :'iemand van luiheid --' = accusar un persona de pigritia/pigressa '''betichter ZN :1''' accusator '''betichting ZN :1''' accusation, inculpation, incrimination, imputation '''betijen WW :1''' :'iemand laten --' = lassar ager/facer un persona '''betimmeren WW :1''' '''(van timmerwerk voorzien) revestir de ligno, guarnir de plancas :een wand met schrootjes --''' = revestir/guarnir un pariete con lattes '''betimmering ZN :1''' revestimento de ligno '''beting ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) bitta '''betingbout ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) bulon de bitta '''betingelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''betengelen''' betitelen WW :1''' '''(van een titel voorzien) dar un titulo, titular, intitular :het --''' = intitulation :'''2 (noemen) qualificar (de/como), dar le titulo de, describer betiteling ZN :1''' intitulation, titulo '''betoeterd BN :1''' folle, insan, lunetic :'''ben je --? = tu es folle? betogen WW :1''' '''(demonstreren) manifestar, participar a un manifestation, demonstrar :'-- voor de vrede' = manifestar pro le pace :2''' '''(trachten aan te tonen) arguer, argumentar, rationar, (tentar de) demonstrar betoger ZN :1''' manifestante, demonstrante, demonstrator :'''de --s stromen van alle kanten het plein op = le manifestantes afflue de tote partes al placia betoging ZN :1''' manifestation, demonstration :'''een -- houden = demonstrar, manifestar betokkelen WW :1''' (MUZ) pizzicar {ts} '''betomen WW :1''' bridar, supprimer, reprimer, refrenar, continer, domar, controlar :'zijn woede --' = supprimer/domar/continer su rabie '''betoming ZN :1''' suppression, repression '''beton ZN :1''' beton, concreto :'droog --' = beton/concreto sic :'fijn --' = beton/concreto fin :'hard --' = beton/concreto dur :'poreus --' = beton/concreto porose :'gewapend --' = beton/concreto armate :'''een muur met -- versterken = betonar un muro :van --''' = betonate :-- storten''' = versar beton/concreto betonarchitectuur ZN :1''' architectura de beton/concreto '''betonbalk ZN :1''' trabe/trave de beton/concreto (armate) '''betonbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de beton/concreto '''betonbekleding ZN :1''' revestimento de beton/concreto '''betonblok ZN :1''' bloco de beton/concreto '''betonbokkenbekleding ZN :1''' revestimento in blocos de beton/concreto '''betonboor ZN :1''' forator a/de beton/concreto '''betonbouw ZN :1''' construction in beton/concreto '''betonbuis ZN :1''' tubo de beton/concreto '''betonconstructie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonbouw''' betondak ZN :1''' tecto de beton/concreto (armate) '''betondam ZN :1''' barrage in beton/concreto '''betonen WW :1''' '''(betuigen) monstrar, demonstrar :zich grootmoedig --''' = monstrar se grandanime :'iemand dankbaarheid --' = demonstrar gratitude/recognoscentia a un persona :'''2 (benadrukken) accentuar, sublinear :3''' '''(te kennen geven) manifestar :zich als een man van karakter --''' = revelar se como un homine de character '''betonfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de beton/concreto '''betonfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de beton/concreto '''betonfundament ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonfundering''' betonfundering ZN :1''' fundation/substructura de beton/concreto, betonage '''betongewelf ZN :1''' volta de beton/concreto '''betonie ZN :1''' (PLANTK) betonica '''betoniebloem ZN :1''' flor de betonica '''betonijzer ZN :1''' ferro a beton/concreto '''betonijzeren BN :1''' de ferro a beton/concreto '''betonindustrie ZN :1''' industria de beton/concreto '''betonkanker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonrot''' betonlaag ZN :1''' strato de beton/concreto '''betonmengsel ZN :1''' mixtura de beton/concreto '''betonmixer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonmolen''' betonmolen ZN :1''' betoniera, machina a/de beton/concreto, malaxator (giratori) a/de beton/concreto/de mortero :'vaste --' = betoniera fixe :'verplaatsbare --' = betoniera mobile :-- met meerdere rotoren''' = betoniera a rotores multiple betonmortel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonspecie''' betonmuur ZN :1''' muro de beton/concreto '''betonnen WW :1''' boiar :'het --' = boiage :'een haven --' = boiar un porto '''betonnen BN :1''' '''(facite) de beton/concreto betonneren WW :1''' betonar :'het --' = betonage '''betonning ZN :1''' boiada '''betonningsvaartuig ZN :1''' nave de boiada '''betonpaal ZN :1''' palo/poste de beton/concreto '''betonpijler ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonpaal''' betonplaat ZN :1''' placa de beton/concreto '''betonplastiek ZN :1''' plastica de beton/concreto '''betonrock ZN :1''' hard-rock (E) '''betonrot ZN :1''' corrosion del beton/concreto '''betonsamenstelling ZN :1''' composition del beton/concreto '''betonschade ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonrot''' betonskelet ZN :1''' skeleto de beton/concreto '''betonsoort ZN :1''' typo de beton/concreto '''betonspecie ZN :1''' mortero de beton/concreto, beton/concreto fresc '''betonstaal ZN :1''' aciero pro beton/concreto '''betontechnologie ZN :1''' technologia del beton/concreto '''betontegel ZN :1''' quadrello de beton/concreto '''betonvloer ZN :1''' solo de beton/concreto '''betonvrachtauto ZN :1''' camion malaxator '''betonwand ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betonmuur''' betonweg ZN :1''' via/cammino betonate/de beton/de concreto '''betonwerker ZN :1''' travaliator de beton/concreto, betonista '''betonzaag ZN :1''' serra de beton/concreto '''betonzand ZN :1''' sablo/arena pro beton/concreto '''betoog ZN :1''' '''(redevoering) discurso :verward/warrig --''' = discurso confuse/incoherente :'helder --' = discurso lucide :'wijdlopig --' = discurso copiose :'welsprekend --' = discurso eloquente :'rechtlijnig --' = discurso linear :'''2 (redenering) argumentation, demonstration, exposition :een -- houden = presentar un exposition :een goed gestructureerd --''' = un argumentation ben structurate :'''geen -- behoeven = esser evidente, esser superflue a dicer, esser manifeste, esser clar como le luce del sol :deze gedachtengang ligt aan zijn -- ten grondslag = iste rationamento es al base de su argumentation betoogkracht ZN :1''' fortia demonstrative/persuasive '''betoogstijl ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''betoogtrant''' betoogtrant ZN :1''' modo/maniera de argumentar/de argumentation, argumentation '''betoon ZN :1''' demonstration, marca, manifestation :'''een -- van dankbaarheid = un demonstration de gratitude betoudovergrootmoeder ZN :1''' matre quarte '''betoudovergrootvader ZN :1''' patre quarte '''betoveren WW :1''' '''(beheksen) incantar, cambiar (un cosa) per incantamento :2''' '''(bekoren) incantar, fascinar, captivar :het --''' = incantamento, incantation, fascination :'''iemand die betovert = fascinator betoverend BN :1''' incantator :'''2 (FIG) incantator, fascinante, captivante :'--e schoonheid' = beltate incantator/seducente betovergrootmoeder ZN :1''' granmatre tertie '''betovergrootvader ZN :1''' granpatre tertie '''betovering ZN :1''' (ook FIG) incantamento, incantation, magia, sortilegio :'''de -- van de liefde = le magia del amor :2''' (FIG) fascination, fascino :'''de -- wegnemen = rumper le fascination, disincantar betr. :1''' concernente :'''2 relative betraand BN :1''' plen de lacrimas, lacrimose :--e ogen''' = oculos plen de lacrimas :'--e wangen' = genas lacrimose betrachten WW :1''' observar, practicar, complir :'clementie --' = monstrar clementia :'enige gematigdheid --' = practicar un pauco de moderation :'zijn plicht --' = facer su deber :'de deugd --' = practicar le virtute, menar un vita virtuose '''betrachting ZN :1''' observation, practica '''betraliën WW :1''' provider/munir de barras/grillias, mitter/poner barras/grillias, grilliar '''betrappen WW :1''' surprender, attrappar :'een dief --' = surprender un fur/robator :'iemand op heterdaad --' = (sur)prender un persona in flagrante delicto '''betreden WW :1''' '''(de voet zetten op) mitter le pede super/in, fullar :2''' '''(zich begeven in/op) entrar in :een gevaarlijk terrein --''' = entrar in un terreno periculose :'''3 (bewandelen) sequer :het pad der deugd --''' = sequer le sentiero/cammino del virtute '''betreding ZN :1''' entrata '''betreffen WW :1''' concerner, reguardar, toccar, tractar :'''de eerste hoofdstukken betreffen de prehistorie = le prime capitulos tracta del prehistoria :dit betreft jou = isto te concerne/reguarda :wat betreft = con respecto a, quanto a :wat mij betreft = quanto a me, pro me :het betreft een oude legende = il se tracta de un vetere legenda betreffende VZ :1''' re, sur, super, quanto a, concernente, relative(mente) a '''betreffende BN :1''' '''(betrekking hebbend op) concernente, relative a :geruchten de kabinetsformatie --''' = rumores concernente le formation de un governamento :'''2 (desbetreffende) concernite, in question :de --e minister = le ministro concernite/in question betreft ZN :1''' :'wat --' = ''Zie: ''betreffende VZ''' betrekkelijk BN :1''' relative :-- voornaamwoord''' = pronomine relative :'--e bijzin' = proposition relative :'--e meerderheid' = majoritate relative :'--e begrippen' = notiones/conceptos relative :'-- karakter' = relativitate :'-- eenvoudig' = relativemente simple/simplice :alles is --''' = toto es relative :''(BW)'' het is -- dichtbij''' = isto es relativemente vicin betrekkelijkheid ZN :1''' relativitate :'''de -- van een oordeel = le relativitate de un judicio/judicamento betrekken WW :1''' '''(erbij halen) associar (a), implicar, includer, involver :iemand in een schandaal --''' = implicar un persona in un scandalo :'een land in een oorlog --' = implicar un nation in un guerra :'''hij is bij die zaak betrokken = ille es associate a iste cosa :nauw bij iets betrokken zijn = esser multo implicate/involvite in un cosa :iemand in een gesprek --''' = includer un persona in un conversation :'ik wil jou er niet bij --' = io non vole miscer te in isto :'''hij wenst er niet bij betrokken te worden = ille non desira/desidera esser involvite in illo :2''' '''(zich vestigen) installar se in, occupar, entrar in :een nieuw kantoor --''' = installar se in un nove officio :'''wanneer kunnen we het huis --? = quando potera nos entrar in/installar nos in le casa? :onmiddellijk te --''' = occupation immediate :'''3 (kopen bij) comprar, acquirer, fornir se de, procurar :een artikel rechtstreeks van de fabrikant --''' = comprar/acquirer un articulo directemente del fabricante :'iets uit het buitenland --' = fornir se de/procurar un cosa del extero :'''4 (bewolkt raken) coperir se, obscurar se :de lucht betrekt = le celo se coperi/se obscura betrekking ZN :1''' '''(functie, baan) empleo, function, posto, placia, occupation, carga :tijdelijke --''' = empleo temporari :'volledige --' = empleo complete :'vaste --' = empleo fixe :'vakante --' = posto vacante :'''een -- op een kantoor = un posto in un officio :zijn -- verliezen = perder su placia :een -- vinden voor = placiar :voor een -- bedanken = rejectar un posto :2''' '''(band, verband) relation :de -- tussen de verschijnselen = le relation inter le phenomenos :vriendschappelijke --en = relationes de amicitate :hartelijke --en = relationes cordial :diplomatieke --en = relationes diplomatic :intermenselijke --en = relationes human :politieke --en = relationes politic :culturele --en = relationes cultural :onderlinge --''' = correlation :'''goede --en onderhouden met = mantener bon relationes con :alle --en met iemand verbreken = rumper tote le relationes con un persona :'--en aanknopen met' = entrar in relationes con :'-- hebben op' = concerner, referer se a :'-- hebbend op, met -- tot' = concernente, relative a :3''' '''(bloedverwant) parente, familia :zijn naaste --en = su proxime parentes betrekkingsvorm ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''naamvalsvorm''' betrekkingzoekende ZN :1''' persona qui cerca un empleo '''betreuren WW :1''' regrettar, deplorar, lamentar, miserar :'het --' = deploration, lamentation :'een vergissing --' = regrettar/lamentar un error :'''het verlies -- van = deplorar le perdita de :er zijn veel slachtoffers te --''' = on deplora/lamenta multe victimas :'te --' = deplorabile, lamentabile '''betreurenswaard(ig) BN :1''' digne de compassion, regrettabile, deplorabile, lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile, pietose '''betroeven WW :1''' ''Zie: ''aftroeven''' betrokken BN :1''' '''(in iets gemoeid) in question, interessate, concernite, implicate, involvite :de -- persoon = le persona interessate/in question :de -- ambtenaar = le functionario cargate del dossier (F) :de -- instanties = le autoritates concernite :'-- zijn bij' = esser implicate/involvite in :2''' '''(met wolken bedekt) coperte :'-- lucht/hemel' = celo coperte :3''' '''(somber, treurig) sombre, triste :een -- gezicht = un visage sombre :4''' '''(flets) pallide, livide :5''' '''(van belang) relevante :de -- stukken = le documentos relevante betrokkene ZN :1''' interessato, persona involvite/in question '''betrokkenheid ZN :1''' '''(het gemoeid zijn in iets) implication :2''' '''(bewolktheid) nebulositate :3''' '''(somberheid) tristessa :4''' '''(fletsheid) pallor, lividitate betrouwbaar BN :1''' '''(mbt personen) digne de fide, digne de fiducia, digne de confidentia :'-- persoon' = persona de fiducia :2''' '''(mbt inlichtingen/berichten/geschriften) digne de fide, credibile, veridic, verace :'--e inlichting' = information digne de fide :van --e zijde, uit --e bron = de fonte digne de fide :3''' '''(mbt zaken) secur, solide :een -- voorbehoedsmiddel = un contraceptivo secur :4''' fidel :-- geheugen''' = memoria fidel betrouwbaarheid ZN :1''' credibilitate, veridicitate, veracitate :-- van de berichten''' = credibilitate del informationes :2''' '''(nauwkeurigheid) fidelitate :'-- van het geheugen' = fidelitate del memoria :3''' soliditate, securitate '''betrouwbaarheidsinterval ZN :1''' (STAT) intervallo/margine de confidentia '''betrouwen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''vertrouwen''' :2''' ''Zie: ''toevertrouwen''' :3''' '''(door trouwen verwerven) acquirer per maritage/matrimonio betten WW :1''' humectar, molliar, tamponar :'het --' = humectation, molliatura, molliamento, tamponamento :'een wond --' = tamponar un vulnere '''betting ZN :1''' humectation, molliamento, tamponamento '''betuigen WW :1''' testimoniar, manifestar, monstrar, exprimer, presentar :'iemand zijn vriendschap --' = testimoniar/exprimer su amicitate a un persona :'''zijn instemming -- met iets = dar su adhesion a un cosa, manifestar su accordo con un cosa :zijn dankbaarheid --''' = exprimer su recognoscentia/su gratitude :'iemand zijn deelneming --' = presentar/exprimer su condolentias a un persona :'zijn leedwezen --' = exprimer su regretes :'''2 (plechtig verzekeren) protestar, asseverar :zijn onschuld --''' = protestar su innocentia :'''3 (de verzekering geven) assecurar betuiging ZN :1''' testimonio, demonstration, manifestation, expression :--en van vriendschap''' = testimonios/demonstrationes de amicitate :'-- van sympathie' = testimonio de sympathia :'-- van instemming' = demonstration de assentimento :2''' '''(plechtige verzekering) protestation, asseveration :3''' assecuration '''betuline ZN :1''' betulina '''betuttelaar ZN :1''' '''(regelaar) regulator :2''' '''(kritikaster) criticastro, cavillator betuttelen WW :1''' poner/mitter le punctos super le i's, cavillar '''betweter ZN :1''' pedante, argutiator '''betweterig BN :1''' pedante, pedantesc '''betweterij ZN :1''' pedanteria, pedantismo '''betwijfelbaar BN :1''' dubitabile '''betwijfelen BN :1''' dubitar (de), mitter/poner in dubita :'de waarheid van iets --' = dubitar del veracitate de un cosa :'''ik betwijfel of ik dit gezegd heb = io dubita haber dicite isto betwijfeling ZN :1''' dubita '''betwist BN :1''' contestate, controverse, litigiose, disputate :-- gebied''' = territorio contestate/disputate betwistbaar BN :1''' disputabile, discutibile, questionabile, controvertibile, contestabile, debattibile, contentiose, arguibile, recusabile, impugnabile :--e beweringen''' = affirmationes controvertibile :'-- vonnis' = sententia impugnabile :een --e schoonheid = un beltate questionabile betwistbaarheid ZN :1''' character discutibile/contestabile, contestabilitate, discutibilitate, disputabilitate, impugnabilitate, controvertibilitate, recusabilitate :-- van een vonnis''' = impugnabilitate de un sententia betwisten WW :1''' '''(over het bezit strijden) disputar, discuter :2''' '''(tegenspreken) contestar, contradicer, impugnar, negar, denegar, recusar :een stelling --''' = contestar un these/thesis :'''3 (ontzeggen) interdicer, refusar, contestar, impugnar :iemand een recht --''' = contestar un derecto a un persona :'iemand de toegang --' = interdicer/refusar le entrata a un persona '''betwister ZN :1''' contestante, impugnator '''betwisting ZN :1''' contestation, impugnation '''beu BN :1''' :'''iets -- zijn = esser fatigate de un cosa beugel ZN :1''' '''(metalen band) arco, circulo :2''' ''(TECHN)'' (hangijzer)' cremaliera,' (van tram/trolleybus)' arco de contacto, trolley (E) :'3''' (voor gebit) apparato orthodontic, corrector de dentatura :4''' '''(toestel tegen het kromgroeien) apparato orthopedic :5''' '''(stijgbeugel) staffa :6''' :'dat kan niet door de --' = isto es intolerabile '''beugelfles ZN :1''' bottilia con clausura de pression '''beugelsluiting ZN :1''' clausura de pression '''beugelspel ZN :1''' croquet (E) '''beugelzaag ZN :1''' serra a/de arco '''beuk ZN :1''' (PLANTK) fago :'''2 (BOUWK) nave :3''' :'''de -- erin! = al labor!, manos al obra!, a tote vapor! beukelaar ZN :1''' fago '''beuken WW :1''' massar, ferir, batter :'het --' = ferimento, battimento :'''de golven beukten het strand = le undas batteva le plagia beuken BN :1''' de ligno de fago, de fago :'''een -- deur = un porta de fago beukenbast ZN :1''' cortice de fago '''beukenblad ZN :1''' folio de fago '''beukenblok ZN :1''' bloco de (ligno de) fago '''beukenboom ZN :1''' fago '''beukenbos ZN :1''' bosco de fagos, fageto '''beukenhaag ZN :1''' haga/sepe de fagos '''beukenheester ZN :1''' carpino '''beukenhout ZN :1''' ligno de fago, fago '''beukenhouten BN :1''' de (ligno de) fago '''beukenlaan ZN :1''' allée (F) de fagos '''beukennoot ZN :1''' fructo del fago '''beukenschors ZN :1''' cortice de fago '''beukenstam ZN :1''' trunco de fago '''beukentak ZN :1''' branca/ramo de fago '''beukenwoud ZN :1''' foreste de fagos '''beuker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beukhamer''' beukhamer ZN :1''' massa, malleo '''beukvaren ZN :1''' phegopteris '''beukwortelzwam ZN :1''' xerula radicate '''beul ZN :1''' executor, carnifice '''beulen WW :1''' exhaurir se '''beulenwerk ZN :1''' labor/travalio multo dur '''beuling ZN :1''' salsicia '''beulsbijl ZN :1''' hacha {sj} de carnifice '''beulshanden ZN MV :1''' manos de carnifice '''beulsknecht ZN :1''' assistente del carnifice '''beulswerk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beulenwerk''' beulszwaard ZN :1''' spada de carnifice '''beun ZN :1''' '''(viskaar) vivario :2''' '''(open ruim) cala aperte beunhaas ZN :1''' '''(zwartwerker) laborator/travaliator/obrero clandestin/nigre :2''' '''(onbevoegde) laborator/travaliator/obrero non qualificate beunhazen WW :1''' '''(zwart werken) facer un labor/travalio clandestin :2''' '''(onbevoegd werken) facer un labor/travalio non qualificate beunhazerij ZN :1''' '''(zwart werk) labor/travalio clandestin/nigre :2''' '''(onbevoegd werk) labor/travalio non qualificate beuninhoud ZN :1''' contento de vivario '''beurder ZN :1''' perceptor '''beuren WW :1''' '''(optillen) sublevar, levar :het --''' = sublevamento :'''2 (innen) incassar, perciper, reciper :geld --''' = incassar moneta '''beuring ZN :1''' incassamento, recepta '''beurs ZN :1''' '''(gebouw) bursa :2''' '''(handel) bursa :levendige --''' = bursa animate :'zwakke --' = bursa pauco/poco animate :'ineenstorting van de --' = cadita del bursa, crac :'''3 (tentoonstelling) exposition, salon :4''' '''(portemonnee) bursa, portamoneta :in de -- tasten = aperir le bursa :zijn -- te voorschijn halen/trekken = tirar su bursa :in de -- steken = imbursar :met gesloten --en betalen = pagar a bursa claudite/clause :5''' (ANAT) bursa :'''6 (studiebeurs) bursa beurs BN :1''' troppo matur '''beursaffaire ZN :1''' operation/transaction de bursa '''beursagent ZN :1''' agente de bursa '''beursband ZN :1''' (ANAT) capsula articular '''beursbediende ZN :1''' empleato de bursa '''beursbelasting ZN :1''' imposto super le operationes/transactiones de bursa '''beursbericht ZN :1''' bulletin de bursa '''beursblad ZN :1''' bulletin de bursa '''beurscombinatie ZN :1''' combination de bursa '''beursconditie ZN :1''' condition de bursa '''beurscrisis ZN :1''' crise/crisis de bursa '''beursdag ZN :1''' die/jorno de bursa '''beursganger ZN :1''' frequentator de bursa '''beursgebouw ZN :1''' bursa '''beursgeldmarkt ZN :1''' mercato monetari de bursa '''beurshandel ZN :1''' commercio de bursa '''beurshandelingen ZN MV :1''' operationes/transactiones de bursa '''beursindex ZN :1''' indice/index de bursa '''beursjeskruid ZN :1''' capsella '''beurskoers ZN :1''' curso del bursa '''beurskrach ZN :1''' cadita del bursa, crac '''beurskwestie ZN :1''' question de bursa '''beursmakelaar ZN :1''' agente de bursa '''beursnotering ZN :1''' quotation de bursa '''beursoperatie ZN :1''' operation/transaction de bursa '''beursopleving ZN :1''' animation de bursa '''beurspaniek ZN :1''' panico de bursa '''beursplein ZN :1''' placia de bursa '''beurspolis ZN :1''' polissa de bursa '''beursprijs ZN :1''' precio de bursa '''beursreglement ZN :1''' regulamento de bursa '''beursschandaal ZN :1''' scandalo de bursa '''beursspeculant ZN :1''' speculator de bursa, agiotator '''beursspeculatie ZN :1''' speculation de bursa '''beursterm ZN :1''' termino de bursa '''beurstransactie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beursoperatie''' beursusantie ZN :1''' usantia de bursa '''beursverlies ZN :1''' perdita de bursa '''beursverordening ZN :1''' regulamento del bursa '''beurswaarde ZN :1''' valor de bursa '''beurszaken ZN MV :1''' operationes de bursa '''beurszwam ZN :1''' :'gewone --' = volvaria '''beurt ZN :1''' torno, vice :'ieder/elk op zijn --' = cata uno a su torno :'ik ben aan de --' = il es mi torno :'''wie is aan de --? = a qui le torno?, qui seque? :om de --''' = alternativemente :'''te -- vallen = devolver :een grote -- van de machine = revision general (de functionamento) del machina :de kamer een goede -- geven = nettar/mundar ben le camera beurtboot ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beurtschip''' beurtelings BN :1''' alternate, alternative :--e opeenvolging''' = alternantia beurtgesprek ZN :1''' dialogo '''beurtgezang ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beurtzang''' beurtschip ZN :1''' nave de servicio regular '''beurtschipper ZN :1''' batellero de un nave de servicio regular '''beurtvaart(dienst) ZN :1''' servicio regular (de naves) '''beurtvaartbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de servicio regular '''beurtwisseling ZN :1''' alternation '''beurtzang ZN :1''' (GRIEKSE LIT) strophe :'''2 canto alternative/alternate/antiphonal, antiphono beurzenmaker ZN :1''' bursero '''beurzensnijder ZN :1''' secabursas, pickpocket (E) '''beurzenstelsel ZN :1''' systema de bursas '''beurzig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''beurs''' beuzelachtig BN :1''' frivole, futile, trivial, insignificante, sin importantia, nescie '''beuzelachtigheid ZN :1''' futilitate, frivolitate, trivialitate, cosa insignificante/sin importantia, nescietate '''beuzelarij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beuzelachtigheid''' beuzelen WW :1''' occupar se de cosas insignificante/futile '''beuzelkraam ZN :1''' garrulada :'''2 collection de objectos de pauc valor beuzelpraatje ZN :1''' garrulada '''beuzeltaal ZN :1''' garrulada '''bevaarbaar BN :1''' navigabile, practicabile :--e rivier''' = fluvio navigabile :'-- maken' = facer navigabile, canalisar bevaarbaarheid ZN :1''' navigabilitate, practicabilitate '''bevaarbaarmaking ZN :1''' canalisation '''bevallen WW :1''' '''(aanstaan, behagen) agradar, placer :niet --''' = disagradar, displacer :'''je gedrag bevalt me niet = tu comportamento non me place :iemand niet --''' = displacer a un persona :'''jouw kapper is me niet goed bevallen = tu perruchero non me ha satisfacite multo :2''' '''(baren) parer, parturir :zij is van een dochter bevallen = illa ha parturite un filia :ontijdig --''' = abortar '''bevallig BN :1''' grate, gratiose, elegante, venuste :'''een --e houding = un postura gratiose bevalligheid ZN :1''' gratia, gratiositate, elegantia, finessa, venustate, charme (F) '''bevalling ZN :1''' parto, parturition, nascentia :'pijnloze --' = parto/parturition sin dolor :'voorspoedige --' = parto/parturition sin problemas/sin complicationes :'''de arts heeft de -- gedaan = le medico ha delivrate le femina :natuurlijke --''' = parto/parturition natural :'ontijdige --' = parto/parturition prematur/precoce, aborto, abortamento :'moeilijke --' = parto/nascentia difficile/penibile :'pijnloze --' = parto/nascentia sin dolores :'angst voor de --' = tocophobia :'''bij een -- assisteren = assister/adjutar durante un parto bevallingsverlof ZN :1''' permisso pro maternitate '''bevangen BN :1''' '''(schuchter) timide :2''' '''(benauwd) opprimite :hij is -- op de borst = ille es opprimite in le pectore :3''' '''(gevoelloos, versuft) torpide :'-- zijn' = torper bevangen WW :1''' supervenir '''bevangenheid ZN :1''' '''(schuchterheid) timiditate :2''' '''(benauwdheid) oppression :3''' '''(gevoelloosheid, versuftheid) torpiditate, torpor bevaren WW :1''' navigar super, percurrer :'alle zeeën --' = navigar super/percurrer tote le mares :'te --' = navigabile '''bevaring ZN :1''' navigation '''bevatron ZN :1''' (NAT) bevatron '''bevattelijk BN :1''' '''(begrijpelijk) comprensibile, comprehensibile, intelligibile, penetrabile, lucide, clar :'--e tekst' = texto comprensibile :'--e uiteenzetting' = explanation comprehensibile/lucide :2''' '''(vlug van begrip) apprehensibile, intelligente, perspicace :een -- kind = un infante perspicace bevattelijkheid ZN :1''' '''(begrijpelijkheid) comprensibilitate, comprehensibilitate, intelligibilitate, claritate, luciditate :de -- van een betoog = le claritate/luciditate de un argumentation :2''' '''(vlugheid van begrip) intelligentia, perspicacia, perspicacitate, penetration bevatten WW :1''' '''(inhouden) continer, comprender, comprehender, includer, caper, imbraciar :deze bus bevat suiker = iste latta contine sucro :het rapport bevatte diverse suggesties voor verbeteringen = le reporto contineva/includeva plure suggestiones pro ameliorationes :de brief bevat weinig nieuws = il non ha multe novas in le littera :dat boek bevat een schat aan informatie = iste libro es un tresor de information :2''' '''(begrijpen) conciper, comprender, comprehender, apprehender, penetrar :niet te --''' = incomprehensibile :'ik kan het niet --' = io non succede a comprender lo '''bevatten ZN :1''' (FIL) intellection '''bevatting ZN :1''' comprension, comprehension, intelligentia '''bevattingsvermogen ZN :1''' (facultate/capacitate de) comprension/comprehension, intelligentia, potentia conceptual '''bevechten WW :1''' '''(vechten tegen) combatter, luctar contra :de vijand --''' = combatter (contra) le inimico, luctar contra le inimico :'''2 (verkrijgen door strijd) obtener/acquirer per combatto/per le armas, conquirer :de overwinning --''' = obtener le victoria per le armas :'de vrijheid --' = conquirer le libertate '''bevechter ZN :1''' combattente, luctator '''bevechting ZN :1''' combatto, lucta (contra) '''bevederd BN :1''' coperite/coperte de plumas, implumate '''bevederen WW :1''' implumar '''bevedering ZN :1''' plumas :'''de -- van deze vogel strekt zich tot de tenen uit = iste ave ha plumas usque al digitos beveiligen WW :1''' '''(beschermen) proteger, preservar, defender :beveiligde overweg = passage a nivello protegite/guardate/signalisate :een afdak beveiligt ons tegen de regen = un tecto nos protege contra le pluvia :2''' '''(wapenen) premunir :zich tegen iets --''' = premunir se contra un cosa '''beveiliger ZN :1''' protector '''beveiliging ZN :1''' protection, defensa, preservation, salveguarda, securitate :-- tegen besmetting''' = immunisation beveiligingsbeambte ZN :1''' functionario de protection/securitate '''beveiligingsdienst ZN :1''' servicio de protection/securitate '''beveiligingsfunctionaris ZN :1''' functionario de protection/securitate '''beveiligingshek ZN :1''' barriera de protection '''beveiligingsinrichting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beveiligingsinstallatie''' beveiligingsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation/dispositivo de protection '''beveiligingsmaatregel ZN :1''' mesura de protection/securitate '''beveiligingsschakelaar ZN :1''' interruptor de securitate '''beveiligingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de protection/securitate '''bevel ZN :1''' commandamento, commando, ordine :-- over het leger''' = commandamento del armea :'-- over een leger voeren' = commandar un armea :'--en geven' = commandar, ordinar, dar commandos/ordines :het -- voeren over = ducer, commandar :onder iemands -- staan = esser sub le commandamento de un persona :het -- op zich nemen = prender/assumer le commandamento/commando :iemands --en opvolgen/ten uitvoer brengen = complir/executar/sequer applicar le commandamentos/ordines de un persona :2''' '''(opdracht)'' (ook JUR)'' ordine, mandato :mondeling --''' = ordine verbal :'rechterlijk --' = ordine judicial :-- tot inhechtenisneming''' = ordine/mandato de arresto :'-- tot huiszoeking' = ordine/mandato de perquisition :'-- tot ontruiming/uitzetting' = ordine/mandato de expulsion :'-- tot betaling' = ordine/mandato de pagamento :'-- geven tot de aanval' = ordinar le assalto :op -- van = per ordine de :het -- krijgen = reciper le ordine :het -- luidt = le ordine es :een -- schreeuwen = critar un ordine :uitdrukkelijk --''' = injunction :-- is --''' = ordine es ordine :3''' consigna :'''4 decreto bevelen WW :1''' '''(het bevel geven tot) ordinar, commandar, decretar, injunger, mandar :de generaal beval de terugtocht = le general commandava le retiro :ze hebben me bevolen te zwijgen = on me ha ordinate de tacer :2''' '''(toevertrouwen) commendar :Heer, in Uw handen beveel ik mijn geest = Senior, in vostre manos io commenda mi spirito bevelend BN :1''' imperative, autoritari, injunctive :'''op --e toon = con tono autoritari bevelhebbend BN :1''' qui commanda, commandante :--e generaal''' = general qui commanda bevelhebber ZN :1''' commandante '''bevelhebberschap ZN :1''' commandamento '''bevelhebberstaf ZN :1''' baston de commandante '''bevelschrift ZN :1''' ordine (scripte), ordinantia, mandato (scripte) :-- tot betaling''' = ordine/mandato de pagamento bevelvoerder ZN :1''' commandante '''bevelvoerend BN :1''' qui commanda, commandante :-- officier''' = officiero cargate del commandamento, officiero commandante bevelvoering ZN :1''' commandamento, commando '''beven WW :1''' fremer, tremer, tremular :'het --' = fremito, tremulamento, tremulation :-- als een riet''' = tremer/tremular como un canna :'-- van angst' = tremer/tremular de pavor :iemand die beeft = tremulator bevend BN :1''' tremule, tremulante, trepide :'''met --e stem = con voce tremule bevengezegd BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenstaand''' bever ZN :1''' castor '''beverbont ZN :1''' pelle de castor, castor, nutria '''bevergeil ZN :1''' castoreo '''beverhaar ZN :1''' pilo de castor '''beverharen BN :1''' de pilo de castor '''beverhol ZN :1''' cubil de castor '''beverhuid ZN :1''' pelle de castor '''beverig BN :1''' tremule, tremulante, trepide :--e stem''' = voce tremulante :'-- schrift' = scriptura tremule beverjacht ZN :1''' chassa {sj} de castores '''beverjager ZN :1''' chassator {sj} de castores '''beverjas ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevermantel''' bevermantel ZN :1''' mantello de castor '''bevernel ZN :1''' (PLANTK) pimpinella '''beverpopulatie ZN :1''' population de castores '''beverrat ZN :1''' myopotamo, nutria '''beverreservaat ZN :1''' reserva de castores '''bevers BN :1''' de castor :--e jas''' = mantello de castor beverstaart ZN :1''' cauda de castor '''beverstaarten ZN MV :1''' tegulas plan/platte '''beverval ZN :1''' trappa pro castores '''bevervel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beverhuid''' bevervet ZN :1''' grassia de castor '''bevestigbaar BN :1''' '''(vast te maken) fixabile :2''' '''(wat kan worden beaamd) affirmabile, confirmabile bevestigd BN :1''' :'''volgens niet --e geruchten = secundo ruitos non confirmate bevestigen WW :1''' '''(vastmaken) fixar, figer, affiger, attachar {sj},'' affixar, alligar,' (passend bevestigen)' adaptar,' (als aanhangsel)' appender :'iets aan de muur --''' = attachar un cosa al muro :met schroeven --''' = fixar con vites :'''2 (sterker maken) reinfortiar, confirmar,' (met bewijs)' corroborar :mijn mening wordt hierdoor bevestigd = isto reinfortia/confirma mi opinion :uitzonderingen bevestigen de regel = exceptiones confirma le regula :een vonnis --''' = confirmar un sententia :'de uitkomst zal het --' = le resultato va corroborar lo :'''3 (zeggen dat iets zo is) affirmar, confirmar, responder affirmativemente :iets --''' = affirmar/confirmar un cosa, dar confirmation a un cosa :'de woordvoerder wilde het gerucht niet --' = le portavoce non voleva confirmar le rumor :'''onze vermoedens worden nog onvoldoende bevestigd = nos besonia confirmation ulterior de nostre suspiciones :mijn vrouw kan u -- dat ik thuis was = mi sposa pote confirmar que io esseva in casa :4''' '''(bekrachtigen) ratificar, confirmar, validar, approbar,' (met bewijs)' corroborar :een verklaring met een eed --''' = ratificar un declaration con un juramento :'een benoeming --' = confirmar un nomination/appunctamento :'een vonnis --' = confirmar un sententia :'''zijn gedrag bevestigt mijn veronderstellingen = su conducta confirma mi suppositiones :een telefoontje schriftelijk --''' = confirmar un telephonata per un littera :'iemands verklaring --' = corroborar le declaration de un persona :'''5 (inhuldigen) installar, instituer :6''' ''(PROT)'' (inzegenen)' confirmar :'lidmaten --''' = confirmar membros :7''' :'de ontvangst van een brief --' = accusar le reception de un littera '''bevestigend BN :1''' '''(instemmend) affirmative, affirmatori, confirmative, confirmatori, corroborative :'--e zin' = proposition affirmative/positive :'-- bijwoord' = adverbio affirmative :'-- antwoord' = responsa affirmative/positive :'-- antwoorden' = responder affirmativemente :'--e verklaring' = enunciation affrmative :'--e verklaring/antwoord/uitspraak, etc.' = affirmativa :2''' '''(vastmakend) fixative bevestiger ZN :1''' confirmator, corroborator '''bevestiging ZN :1''' '''(het vastmaken) fixation,' (passende bevestiging)' adaptation :'-- van een haak' = fixation de un crampa :2''' '''(het sterker maken) reinfortiamento, confirmation,' (met bewijs)' corroboration :3''' '''(het zeggen dat iets zo is) affirmation, confirmation, responsa affirmative :4''' '''(bekrachtiging) ratification, confirmation :5''' '''(inhuldiging) installation,' (plechtige -- in ambt/waardigheid)' investitura bevestigingsbout ZN :1''' bulon de fixation '''bevestigingshaak ZN :1''' crampa de fixation '''bevestigingslat ZN :1''' latte de fixation '''bevestigingsmiddel ZN :1''' medio de fixation '''bevestigingsschroef ZN :1''' vite de fixation '''bevestigingsstrip ZN :1''' banda de fixation '''bevestigingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de fixation '''bevijlen WW :1''' limar '''bevind ZN :1''' stato del cosas :'''naar -- van = secundo le stato de :naar -- van zaken handelen = ager secundo le circumstantias bevindelijk BN :1''' proveniente del experientia religiose '''bevinden WW :1''' '''(vaststellen, achten) establir, constatar :iemand schuldig --''' = judicar que un persona es culpabile :'iets deugdelijk --' = approbar le conformitate de un cosa :'''gezien en goed bevonden = vidite/legite e approbate :2''' :(zijn) zich --''' = esser, trovar se :zich in gevaar --''' = trovar se/esser in periculo :'zich in Bilthoven --' = esser/trovar se in Bilthoven :'zich in de gelegenheid --' = haber le possibilitate/le occasion :'''3 :zich niet wel --''' = non sentir se ben '''bevinding ZN :1''' '''(waarneming na onderzoek) resultato (del recercas), constatation,' (ervaring)' experientia,' (slotsom)' conclusion :ik zal u mijn --en meedelen = io vos communicara mi resultatos :tot de volgende -- komen = arrivar al sequente conclusion :2''' (REL, PROT) experientia religiose :'''de -- van een gelovige ziel = le experientia religiose de un credente beving ZN :1''' tremor, tremulamento, tremulation, (trilling)' vibration '''bevingeren' WW :1''' '''(met de vingers betasten) toccar con le digitos, palpar bevingshaard ZN :1''' '''(van aardbeving) epicentro bevingslijn ZN :1''' '''(van aardbeving) linea seismic bevissen WW :1''' piscar in '''bevisser ZN :1''' piscator '''bevissing ZN :1''' pisca '''bevitten WW :1''' criticar '''bevlaggen WW :1''' ornar de bandieras '''bevlekken WW :1''' macular :'het --' = maculation, maculamento :'''2 :zich --''' = masturbar se :'het --' = masturbation '''bevlekking ZN :1''' maculation '''bevlekt BN :1''' maculate, maculose :'''een -- geweten = un conscientia maculate bevleugeld BN :1''' alate :--e voeten''' = pedes alate :'--e verbeelding' = imagination alate bevleugelen WW :1''' dar alas a, (versnellen)' celerar, accelerar :'de angst bevleugelt hem de voet''' = le pavor le da alas bevliegen WW :1''' :'''een druk bevlogen route = un route (F) de intense traffico aeree bevlieging ZN :1''' desiro/desiderio subite, capricio, impulso :'''rare --en = capricios estranie bevloeibaar BN :1''' irrigabile :-- land''' = terreno/terra irrigabile :'-- gebied' = area/region irrigabile bevloeien WW :1''' rigar, irrigar, abiberar :'het --' = irrigation :'''de regen bevloeit de velden = le pluvia irriga le campos bevloeiing ZN :1''' irrigation :'kunstmatige --' = irrigation artificial '''bevloeiingskanaal ZN :1''' canal irrigatori/de irrigation '''bevloeiingsstelsel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevloeiingssysteem''' bevloeiingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de irrigation '''bevloeiingswater ZN :1''' aqua de irrigation '''bevloeiingswerken ZN MV :1''' obras/installationes de irrigation '''bevloeren WW :1''' pavir, pavimentar :'het --' = pavage, pavimentation :'''een met marmer bevloerde zaal = un sala pavite con marmore :2''' '''(met planken) intabular bevloering ZN :1''' pavage, pavimentation '''bevlogen BN :1''' enthusiasta, enthusiastic, animate, passionate, inspirate :'hij is artistiek --' = ille es artisticamente inspirate, ille ha un grande inspiration artistic '''bevlogenheid ZN :1''' enthusiasmo, passion, animation, inspiration '''bevlotbaar BN :1''' flottabile :--e rivier''' = fluvio flottabile bevlotbaarheid ZN :1''' flottabilitate :-- van een rivier''' = flottabilitate de un fluvio bevochtigbaar BN :1''' humectabile '''bevochtigbaarheid ZN :1''' humectabilitate '''bevochtigen WW :1''' humidificar, humectar, molliar, irrorar :'het --' = humidification, humectation, molliatura, molliamento, irroration :'zijn lippen --' = humectar se le labios '''bevochtiger ZN :1''' molliator, humectator, humidificator '''bevochtiging ZN :1''' humidification, humectation, molliatura, molliamento, irroration '''bevochtigingsmiddel ZN :1''' humectante '''bevoegd BN :1''' '''(gerechtigd) competente,' (gemachtigd)' autorisate :'--e ambtenaar' = functionario competente :'--e autoriteiten' = autoritates competente :'--e rechter' = judice competente :'-- hof' = corte competente :'-- gezag' = poter competente :iemand die -- is = persona competente/autorisate :'-- verklaren/maken' = habilitar :niet --''' = incompetente :'''de rechtbank heeft zich -- verklaard = le tribunal se ha declarate competente :het is ons van --e zijde medegedeeld = nos ha essite informate per un persona qualificate :2''' '''(bekwaam) qualificate, capabile, competente bevoegde ZN :1''' persona competente/autorisate '''bevoegdelijk BW :1''' competentemente, essente competente/autorisate '''bevoegdheid ZN :1''' '''(recht tot uitoefenen) competentia, derecto, autorisation, habilitate, facultate :'--en van de burgemeester' = facultates del burgomaestro :de -- hebben iets te doen = haber le facultate de facer un cosa :'-- om een motorvoertuig te besturen' = derecto de conducer un vehiculo a motor :zijn --en overdragen aan een opvolger = transferer/remitter su competentias a un successor :behoren tot de -- van, onder de -- vallen van = esser del competentia de, competer de :de -- van een rechtbank niet erkennen = declinar le competentia de un tribunal :2''' '''(bekwaamheid) capacitate, competentia, aptitude, qualitate bevoegdheidsverklaring ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevoegdverklaring''' bevoegdverklaring ZN :1''' habilitation '''bevoelen WW :1''' palpar, tastar, toccar :'het --' = palpation, tacto, tocca, tocco '''bevoeling ZN :1''' palpation, tacto, tocca, tocco '''bevolken WW :1''' popular :'de aarde --' = popular le terra :'''iemand die een land bevolkt = populator :weer --''' = repopular '''bevolking ZN :1''' population :'dichte --' = population dense :'agrarische --' = population agricole :'stedelijke --' = population urban :'werkende --' = population active :'inheemse --' = population autochthone/indigena '''bevolkingsaanwas ZN :1''' augmento/augmentation/accrescimento/crescita/crescimento/crescentia/incremento demographic/del population '''bevolkingsaccres ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingsaanwas''' bevolkingsbeleid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingspolitiek''' bevolkingsbestanddeel ZN :1''' parte del population '''bevolkingscentrum ZN :1''' centro de population '''bevolkingscijfer ZN :1''' cifra del population, numero de habitantes '''bevolkingsconcentratie ZN :1''' concentration demographic/del population '''bevolkingsconferentie ZN :1''' conferentia demographic '''bevolkingsdeel ZN :1''' parte del population '''bevolkingsdichtheid ZN :1''' densitate demographic/del population '''bevolkingsdruk ZN :1''' pression demographic/de population '''bevolkingsevenwicht ZN :1''' equilibrio demographic '''bevolkingsexplosie ZN :1''' explosion/boom (E) demographic '''bevolkingsgroei ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingsaanwas''' bevolkingsgroep ZN :1''' ethnia, gruppo de population, gruppo ethnic '''bevolkingsindex ZN :1''' indice/index demographic '''bevolkingskern ZN :1''' nucleo de population '''bevolkingsleer ZN :1''' doctrina/theoria demographic, demographia :'''de -- van Malthus = demographia malthusian bevolkingsonderzoek ZN :1''' examine medic(al) del population '''bevolkingsopbouw ZN :1''' structura/composition demographic '''bevolkingsoverschot ZN :1''' excesso/surplus (F)/excedente demographic/del population '''bevolkingspiramide ZN :1''' pyramide demographic/del etates '''bevolkingspolitiek ZN :1''' politica demographic '''bevolkingsprobleem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingsvraagstuk''' bevolkingsproblematiek ZN :1''' problematica demographic '''bevolkingsprognose ZN :1''' prognose (-osis) demographic '''bevolkingsregister ZN :1''' registro del population/del stato civil '''bevolkingsrubber ZN :1''' cauchu indigena '''bevolkingsstatistiek ZN :1''' statistica demographic '''bevolkingstheorie ZN :1''' theoria demographic '''bevolkingstoename ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingsaanwas''' bevolkingstoeneming ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevolkingsaanwas''' bevolkingsvraagstuk ZN :1''' problema demographic '''bevolkt BN :1''' populate, habitate :'dun --' = scarsemente/pauco/poco populate/habitate :'dicht --' = multo/densemente populate/habitate, populose '''bevolktheid ZN :1''' densitate del population '''bevoogden WW :1''' '''(zich te veel bemoeien met) esser paternalista/paternalistic con, tractar como un infante :2''' '''(als voogd optreden) esser le tutor de, tutorar bevoogdend BN :1''' paternalista, paternalistic :'''hij doet altijd zo -- tegen zijn vrouw = ille es sempre/semper si paternalista/paternalistic con su sposa :'-- optreden' = paternalismo bevoogding ZN :1''' paternalismo :'''2 (JUR)' (voogdijschap)' tutela bevoordelen WW :1''' avantagiar, procurar avantages a, privilegiar, favorir, favorar, accordar prerogativas a, dar un tractamento privilegiate a :'een erfgenaam --' = avantagiar un herede '''bevoordeling ZN :1''' avantage, privilegio, favor '''bevooroordeeld BN :1''' prejudiciate, partial, subjective :-- zijn tegen/voor iemand''' = haber un prejudicio contra/in favor de un persona :'--e kritiek' = critica subjective :iemand -- maken = prejudiciar un persona bevooroordeeldheid ZN :1''' partialitate '''bevoorraden WW :1''' approvisionar, alimentar, victualisar, provider de victualias :'een winkel --' = approvisionar un magazin :'zich --' = stockar '''bevoorrading ZN :1''' approvisionamento, alimentation :-- van een winkel''' = approvisionamento de un magazin :'-- van het leger' = approvisionamento del armea bevoorradingsschip ZN :1''' nave de approvisionamento '''bevoorradingsvliegtuig ZN :1''' avion de approvisionamento '''bevoorrecht BN :1''' privilegiate :'''de --e standen = le classes privilegiate :'--e schuldeisers' = creditores privilegiate :'-- streek' = region/area privilegiate :een --e positie innemen = esser in/occupar/haber un position privilegiate/de favor bevoorrechten WW :1''' privilegiar, avantagiar, favorir, favorar, accordar prerogativas a, dar un tractamento privilegiate a :'een erfgenaam --' = avantagiar un hedere '''bevoorrechting ZN :1''' privilegio, favor, (voorkeursbehandeling)' tractamento privilegiate/preferential/de preferentia/de favor :(JUR)'' -- van de mannelijke lijn = privilegio de masculinitate bevorderaar ZN :1''' promotor, protector :-- van kunsten en wetenschappen''' = mecenas, mecenate bevorderen WW :1''' '''(meewerken aan) contribuer (a) :2''' '''(de werking/ontwikkeling begunstigen) promover, favorar, favorir, facilitar, stimular, activar, proteger,' (aanmoedigen)' incoragiar, stimular :de cultuur --''' = promover le cultura :'de groei --' = favorar/favorir le crescentia :'de vooruitgang --' = facilitar le progresso :'de spijsvertering --' = stimular/facilitar le digestion :'de kunsten --' = proteger le artes :'de regering wil het openbaar kunstbezit --' = le governamento vole stimular le particulares a collectionar arte :'''3 (in rang verhogen) promover, elevar a un rango/grado superior,'' (MIL ook)'' graduar :4''' '''(op school) passar a un classe superior bevordering ZN :1''' '''(het vooruithelpen) promotion, avantiamento, activation, adjuta,' (aanmoediging)' incoragiamento, stimulation,' (intensivering)' intensification :de -- van de wetenschappen = le avantiamento del scientias :2''' '''(bevordering in rang, etc.) promotion,'' (MIL ook)'' graduation :3''' '''(op school) passage a un classe superior bevorderingsbeleid ZN :1''' politica de promotion '''bevorderingskans ZN :1''' possibilitate de promotion '''bevorderlijk BN :1''' favorabile, utile, propitie :-- zijn voor''' = adjutar a, favorar, favorir :lichaamsbeweging is -- voor de gezondheid = exercitio physic es bon pro su sanitate bevrachten WW :1''' '''(vracht inladen) cargar, incargar :het --''' = cargamento :'''het schip wordt bevracht met = le nave sera cargate con :de te zwaar bevrachte wagen = le carro supercargate/troppo cargate :2''' ''(SCHEEP)'' (charteren)' fretar, affretar :'het --''' = fretamento, affretamento bevrachter ZN :1''' cargator,'' (SCHEEP)'' fretator, affretator '''bevrachting ZN :1''' cargamento :'''2 (SCHEEP) (af)fretamento bevrachtingsagent ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) agente de (af)fretamento '''bevrachtingscontract ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) contracto de (af)fretamento '''bevrachtingskantoor ZN :1''' agentia de (af)fretamento '''bevrachtingsmarkt ZN :1''' (SCHEEP) mercato de (af)fretamento '''bevrachtingsovereenkomst ZN :1''' accordo de (af)fretamento '''bevragen WW :1''' '''(vragen stellen) interrogar,' (enquêteren)' inquestar :te -- bij X = X da informationes, pro informationes ulterior diriger se a X bevraging ZN :1''' '''(enquête) inquesta bevredigbaar BN :1''' contentabile '''bevredigd BN :1''' satisfacte, saturate :--e behoefte''' = besonio satisfacte bevredigen WW :1''' satisfacer, contentar, satiar, saturar :'zijn nieuwsgierigheid --' = contentar/satiar/saturar/satisfacer su curiositate :'''niet te -- nieuwsgierigheid = curiositate insatiabile :de hartstochten --''' = satiar le passiones :'de behoeften --' = satisfacer le besonios :'''2 (PSYCH) gratificar :3''' '''(tot vrede brengen) pacificar,' (sussen)' appaciar, conciliar :het --''' = pacification :'''4 (masturberen) masturbar bevredigend BN :1''' satisfaciente, satisfactori, sufficiente :-- antwoord''' = responsa satisfactori :'--e oplossing' = solution satisfactori :een -- gevoel = un sentimento de satisfaction :de toestand van de patiënt is --''' = le stato del malado es satisfaciente/satisfactori :'het werk dat ik doe, is heel --' = le labor que io face, me satisface multo '''bevrediger ZN :1''' '''(die vrede brengt) pacificator bevrediging ZN :1''' satisfaction, contentamento :-- van de behoeften''' = satisfaction del besonios :seksuele --''' = satisfaction sexual :-- in iets vinden''' = trovar satisfaction in un cosa :2''' (PSYCH) gratification :'''3 (pacificatie) pacification bevreemden WW :1''' parer estranie, surprender :'dat kan niemand --' = isto pote surprender nemo/necuno '''bevreemdend BN :1''' surprendente, estranie, bizarre, peculiar '''bevreemding ZN :1''' surprisa :'''zijn -- te kennen geven = exprimer/manifestar su surprisa :het wekt -- dat = il es surprendente que :het wekte zijn --''' = illo le surprendeva '''bevreesd BN :1''' pavorose, timorose, pavide, anxiose, angustiose, apprehensive '''bevreesdheid ZN :1''' pavor, timor, anxietate, angustia, apprehension, paviditate '''bevriend BN :1''' amic :--e natie''' = nation amic :'-- land' = pais amic :'--e familie' = familia amic :zij is met hem --''' = illa es su amica :'''zich -- maken met = ganiar le amicitate de bevriesbaar BN :1''' congelabile '''bevriesbaarheid ZN :1''' congelabilitate '''bevriesmethode ZN :1''' methodo frigorific/de congelation '''bevriezen WW :1''' '''(doen bevriezen) gelar, congelar :weer --''' = regelar :'vlees --' = congelar carne :'een krediet --' = gelar/congelar un credito :'de lonen --' = gelar/congelar/blocar le salarios :'''2 (ijs worden) gelar (se), congelar se :het water is bevroren = le aqua ha gelate :de planten zijn bevroren = le plantas se ha congelate :3''' '''(met een laagje ijs bedekt worden) gelar, coperir se de glacie bevriezing ZN :1''' '''(het bevriezen) congelation, congelamento, gelo :'-- van het water' = congelamento del aqua :'-- van het oppervlak' = gelo superficial :'-- van de kredieten' = congelamento del creditos :(MED)' tekenen van -- vertonen' = presentar symptomas de congelation/congelamento :2''' '''(stabilisatie) congelation, congelamento, stabilisation :'-- van kredieten' = congelamento de creditos :'-- van de prijzen' = congelamento del precios :'-- van het aantal kernwapens' = congelation/stabilisation del numero de armas nuclear/atomic :'-- van de politieke situatie' = congelamento del situation politic bevriezingsdood ZN :1''' morte per hypothermia/per congelation/congelamento '''bevriezingsmethode ZN :1''' methodo de congelation/de congelamento '''bevrijden WW :1''' '''(vrij maken) liberar, delivrar, poner/mitter in libertate,' (redden)' salvar,' (maatschappelijk)' emancipar :een land --''' = liberar un pais :'een gevangene --' = liberar un prisionero, poner un prisionero in libertate :'iemand uit zijn benarde positie --' = salvar un persona de su position difficile :'iemand uit de slavernij --' = liberar/emancipar un persona del sclavitude :'''2 (ontdoen van) liberar (de), delivrar (de), disembarassar (de) :iemand van een last --''' = liberar un persona de un carga :'''3 (verschonen, sparen) exemptar, eximir :van een verplichting --''' = eximir/exemptar de un obligation '''bevrijdend BN :1''' liberator :'''2 :(JUR)' --e verjaring' = prescription extinctive bevrijder ZN :1''' liberator :'''2 (van slaven) emancipator bevrijding ZN :1''' '''(het vrij maken) liberation, delivrantia,' (redding)' salvation,' (maatschappelijk)' emancipation :de dag van de -- herdenken = commemorar le jorno/die del liberation :2''' (FIG) delivrantia :'gevoel van --' = sentimento de delivrantia :'''3 (REL) redemption :4''' :-- van een verplichting''' = exemption de un obligation bevrijdingsbeweging ZN :1''' movimento de liberation '''bevrijdingsdag ZN :1''' '''(herdenkingsdag) anniversario de liberation :2''' '''(dag van de bevrijding) jorno/die de liberation bevrijdingsfeest ZN :1''' festa de liberation '''bevrijdingsfront ZN :1''' fronte de liberation :'''het Palestijnse Bevrijdingsfront = le Fronte de Liberation de Palestina bevrijdingsleger ZN :1''' armea de liberation '''bevrijdingsmonument ZN :1''' monumento de liberation '''bevrijdingsoorlog ZN :1''' guerra de liberation '''bevrijdingsoperatie ZN :1''' operation de liberation '''bevrijdingstheologie ZN :1''' theologia del liberation '''bevroeden WW :1''' '''(begrijpen) comprender, conciper, facer se un idea de :2''' '''(vermoeden) presumer, intuer, suspectar bevroeding ZN :1''' conception, comprension, comprehension '''bevroren BN :1''' gelate, congelate :-- vlees''' = carne (con)gelate :'-- ruiten' = vitros coperte de flores de glacie :'-- kredieten' = creditos congelate bevrozen BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bevroren''' bevruchtbaar BN :1''' fecundabile, fertilisabile '''bevruchtbaarheid ZN :1''' fecundabilitate :-- van een vrouwelijke gameet''' = fecundabilitate de un gameta feminin bevruchten WW :1''' (BIOL) fecundar, fertilisar :'het --' = fecundation, fertilisation :'een vrouwelijke gameet --' = fecundar un gameta feminin :'een ei --' = fecundar un ovo :'''2 (zwanger maken) impregnar :het --''' = impregnation :'''wat bevrucht kan worden = impregnabile :3''' '''(insemineren) inseminar :het --''' = insemination '''bevruchter ZN :1''' fecundator '''bevruchting ZN :1''' fecundation, fertilisation, insemination, conception, concipimento :'''kunstmatige --, K.I. = fecundation/insemination artificial :dubbele --''' = fertilisation/fecundation duple '''bevuild BN :1''' maculate, merdose, immunde '''bevuilen WW :1''' macular, polluer :'het --' = maculation, maculamento, pollution '''bevuiling ZN :1''' pollution, maculation, maculamento '''bewaakster ZN :1''' guardiana '''bewaarband ZN :1''' ligatura mobile '''bewaarder ZN :1''' '''(iemand die iets onder zijn berusting heeft) depositario :2''' '''(iemand die iets/iemand bewaakt) guarda, guardator, guardiano, custode bewaarengel ZN :1''' angelo guardiano '''bewaargeld ZN :1''' costos de deposito '''bewaargever ZN :1''' deponente '''bewaargeving ZN :1''' '''(het in bewaring geven) deposito :2''' '''(sequestratie) sequestration bewaarheiden WW :1''' confirmar :'''bewaarheid worden = confirmar se, averar se, verificar se :de voorspellingen werden ten volle bewaarheid = le prognosticos se ha confirmate in su totalitate bewaarkool ZN :1''' caule de hiberno '''bewaarkosten ZN MV :1''' costos de deposito '''bewaarloon ZN :1''' costos de deposito '''bewaarmiddel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''conserveermiddel''' bewaarnemer ZN :1''' depositario '''bewaarplaats ZN :1''' deposito :'ondergrondse --' = deposito subterranee '''bewaarschool ZN :1''' schola pro parve infantes, Kindergarten (D) '''bewaarschoolhouderes ZN :1''' directrice de un schola pro parve infantes '''bewaarstelling ZN :1''' '''(consignatie) consignation, deposito :2''' '''(sequestratie) sequestration bewaartemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura pro conservar (un cosa) '''bewaartijd ZN :1''' (COMP) durata de conservation del datos '''bewaasd BN :1''' vaporose '''bewaken WW :1''' guardar, surveliar, custodiar :'een gevangene --' = guardar/surveliar un prisionero :'de toegang --' = guardar/surveliar le entrata :'''de hond bewaakte het huis = le can guarda le casa :bewaakte overweg = passage a nivello guardate/protegite/signalisate :2''' '''(een waakzaam oog houden) vigilar, surveliar :iemand streng --''' = vigilar strictemente un persona, tener un persona sub stricte surveliantia :'''deze buurt wordt zorgvuldig door de politie bewaakt = iste quartiero es sub surveliantia stricte del policia :3''' '''(beheersen) controlar :het budget --''' = controlar le (execution del) budget (E) :'zijn tong --' = controlar su parolas '''bewaker ZN :1''' guarda, guardator, guardiano, surveliante, surveliator, vigilator, custode :'''groep --s = guarda :grimmige --''' = cerbero '''bewaking WW :1''' '''(beveiliging, surveillance) guarda, surveliantia, vigilantia, custodia :militaire --''' = surveliantia militar :'elektronische --' = surveliantia electronic :'''het huis staat onder -- van de politie = le policia survelia le casa :2''' '''(het in het oog houden) vigilantia, surveliantia, controlo :'-- met monitoren' = vigilantia con monitores :'-- van de kosten' = surveliantia del costos :'-- van patiënten' = intensive care (E) bewakingsafdeling ZN :1''' '''(in ziekenhuis) intensive care (E) bewakingsapparaat ZN :1''' (MED) monitor '''bewakingsdienst ZN :1''' servicio de surveliantia/de controlo/de vigilantia :'''2 servicio de ordine bewakingseenheid ZN :1''' unitate de guarda '''bewakingskorps ZN :1''' corpore de guarda, guardas '''bewakingskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de guarda '''bewakingspersoneel ZN :1''' personal de guarda, guardas '''bewakingstroepen ZN MV :1''' truppas de guarda '''bewallen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''omwallen''' bewalling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''omwalling''' bewalmen WW :1''' coperir de fuligine '''bewandelen WW :1''' promenar se in/super :'''2 (FIG) sequer :het pad der deugd --''' = sequer le sentiero/curso del virtute, non abandonar le sentiero/curso del virtute :'de officiële weg --' = prender le curso official :'zij kunnen twee wegen --' = duo cursos es aperte pro illes '''bewapenen WW :1''' armar :'het --' = armamento :-- met artillerie''' = artillar :zwaar bewapend = pesantemente armate :2''' '''(een legermacht uitrusten) militarisar bewapening ZN :1''' '''(het van wapens voorzien) armamento :2''' '''(wapens) armamento, armas :conventionele --''' = armamento conventional :'''3 (wapening, versterking) armatura, reinfortiamento :'-- van beton' = armatura de beton/concreto bewapeningsindustrie ZN :1''' industria de armamentos '''bewapeningsinspanning ZN :1''' effortio de armamentos '''bewapeningskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de armamentos '''bewapeningskrediet ZN :1''' credito de armamentos '''bewapeningsplan ZN :1''' plano de armamento '''bewapeningspolitiek ZN :1''' politica de armamento '''bewapeningsprogramma ZN :1''' programma de armamentos '''bewapeningsspiraal ZN :1''' spiral de armamento '''bewapeningsuitgaven ZN MV :1''' expensas de armamentos '''bewapeningswedloop ZN :1''' cursa al armamentos '''bewaren WW :1''' '''(niet wegdoen) guardar, conservar, custodiar :kostbare oudheden --''' = conservar ancian objectos preciose :'voorwerpen van waarde --' = custodiar objectos de valor :'''2 (in een bergplaats hebben, opslaan) guardar, conservar, immagazinar :3''' (COMP) salvar :'''4 (wegleggen voor later) servar, reservar :het --''' = reservation :'iets voor morgen --' = reservar un cosa pro deman :'''5 (behoeden) guardar, preservar, proteger :voor een ziekte bewaard blijven = esser preservate de un maladia :de hemel beware ons! = que Deo nos assiste! :6''' '''(niet verliezen, handhaven) guardar, mantener, tener, retener, conservar :de sleutel --''' = tener le clave :'zijn kalmte --' = mantener/conservar su calma :'een geheim --' = guardar un secreto :'iets in zijn geheugen --' = retener/guardar un cosa in su memoria :'het geduld --' = conservar le patientia :'de onschuld --' = conservar le innocentia :'de orde --' = guardar/mantener le ordine :'de schijn --' = guardar/salvar le apparentias :'het evenwicht --' = guardar/mantener le equilibrio, tener se in equilibrio :'afstand --' = guardar/mantener le distantia :'''iemand die iets bewaart = mantenitor :7''' '''(in acht nemen) guardar, mantener, observar, respectar bewaring ZN :1''' deposito, custodia, conservation, immagazinage :'''in -- houden/hebben = tener in deposito :in -- nemen = prender in deposito :(goederen, bagage) in -- geven = deponer, depositar, consignar, dar/poner/mitter in deposito/in custodia/in consignation :2''' '''(het bewaren) guarda, conservation :3''' '''(opsluiting) detention, custodia, arresto, incarceration, imprisionamento :huis van --''' = casa/domo/carcere de detention (provisori), prision preventive :'''in verzekerde -- stellen = mitter in arresto, detener :4''' '''(behoeding, handhaving) salveguarda, mantenentia, preservation bewasemen WW :1''' coperir de vapor '''bewassen WW :1''' '''(de kleren schoon houden van) lavar le vestimentos de :2''' '''(schoon houden door wassen) lavar bewateren WW :1''' '''(bevloeien) aquar, irrigar :2''' '''(wateren op) urinar super beweegbaar BN :1''' mobile, movibile :--e brug''' = ponte mobile :'--e stuw' = barrage mobile :'--e delen' = partes movibile :2''' '''(vouwbaar) plicabile, plicante :3''' '''(scharnierend, geleed) articulate :'-- verbinden' = articular :4''' (BIOL) motile '''beweegbaarheid ZN :1''' mobilitate :'''2 (BIOL) motilitate beweeggrond ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''beweegreden''' beweegkracht ZN :1''' fortia motor, (fortia de) propulsion, poter motive :'''2 (stimulans, prikkel) impeto beweeglijk BN :1''' '''(levendig) vive, turbulente, agile, active, vivace, mercurial :een zeer -- kind = un infante multo active :2''' '''(gemakkelijk draaiend) versatile :3''' '''(verplaatsbaar) mobile, movibile :'--e microfoon' = microphono mobile :'-- maken' = mobilisar :het -- maken = mobilisation :4''' (NAT) dynamic :-- evenwicht''' = equilibrio dynamic beweeglijkheid ZN :1''' vivacitate, agilitate, turbulentia :'''2 (verplaatsbaarheid) mobilitate :3''' '''(wendbaarheid) versatilitate :4''' ''(BIOL)'' (bewegingsvermogen)' motilitate '''beweegreden' ZN :1''' motivo (impellente), ration, causa, consideration :'''ik ken de --en van zijn gedrag niet = io non cognosce le motivos de su comportamento :een -- opleveren = motivar beweegvermogen ZN :1''' fortia motor '''beweerder ZN :1''' affirmator '''bewegen WW :1''' '''(in beweging zetten) mover, mitter/poner in movimento, agitar :het --''' = movimento :'''de wind beweegt de bladeren van de bomen = le vento agita le folios del arbores :hemel en aarde --''' = mover celo e terra :'''de foto is bewogen = le camera moveva :2''' '''(mbt werktuigen) actionar, actuar, facer functionar, poner/mitter in motion :de veer beweegt het uurwerk = le resorto actiona le mechanismo del horologio :3''' '''(ontroeren) emover, emotionar, commover :4''' '''(overhalen, aanzetten) incitar, inducer, incoragiar, convincer, persuader, mover :iemand tot iets --''' = inducer un persona de facer un cosa :'iemand tot deelname --' = persuader/convincer un persona a participar :'''5 :(in beweging zijn/komen) zich --''' = mover se, displaciar se :'''de aarde beweegt zich in een baan om de zon = le terra se move in un orbita circum/circa le sol :6''' :'''zij beweegt zich in voorname kringen = illa frequenta gente/circulos importante bewegend BN :1''' movente, motive :'''2 (BIOL) motile beweging ZN :1''' movimento, motion :'''een - overbrengen = communicar un movimento :kromlijnige --''' = movimento curviforme/curvilinee :'rechtlijnige --' = movimento rectilinee :'achterwaartse --' = movimento retrograde :'voorwaartse --' = movimento in avante :'parabolische --' = movimento parabolic :'altijddurende --' = movimento perpetue :'opwaartse/stijgende --' = movimento ascensional :'eenparige --' = movimento uniforme :'versnelde --' = movimento accelerate :'eenparig versnelde --' = movimento uniformemente accelerate :'vertraagde --' = movimento retardate :'eenparig vertraagde --' = movimento uniformemente retardate :'Brownse --' = movimento brownian :'draaiende --' = movimento rotative/rotatori/giratori, giration, rotation :-- der hemellichamen''' = movimento/curso del astros :arbeidsvermogen van --''' = energia cinetic/mechanic :'lichte --' = movimento legier :'krampachtige --' = movimento convulsive, convulsion :'vlugge --' = movimento vive :(aandrijven) in -- brengen''' = actuar, actionar, mover, poner/mitter in movimento :een motor in -- brengen = actionar un motor :zich in -- zetten = poner se in movimento/in motion :in -- houden = tener in movimento :vrij zijn in zijn --en = haber libertate de movimento :uit eigen --''' = de mi/tu/su etc. proprie impulso, sponte, spontanee, de proprie voluntate :'''2 (stroming, partij) movimento :revolutionaire --''' = movimento revolutionari :'ondergrondse --' = movimento clandestin :'opstandige --' = movimento insurrectional :'sociale --' = movimento social :'feministische --' = movimento feminista :'literaire --' = movimento litterari :'expressionistische --' = movimento expressionista :'''3 (teken, gebaar) gesto, movimento :4''' '''(drukte) agitation, animation :5''' '''(beroering) agitation, tumulto bewegingloos BN :1''' sin movimento, immobile, inerte, inertial, fixe '''bewegingloosheid ZN :1''' immobilitate, fixitate, inertia '''bewegingsconstante ZN :1''' constante de movimento '''bewegingsenergie ZN :1''' energia cinetic/de movimento '''bewegingsintegraal ZN :1''' integral de movimento '''bewegingsleer ZN :1''' cinese, cinetica, cinematica '''bewegingsmechanisme ZN :1''' mechanismo de movimento '''bewegingsmogelijkheid ZN :1''' possibilitate de movimento '''bewegingsoorlog ZN :1''' guerra de movimento '''bewegingsorganen ZN MV :1''' organos motor '''bewegingsstijl ZN :1''' stilo de movimento '''bewegingsstoornis ZN :1''' disturbantia de movimento '''bewegingstoestand ZN :1''' stato de movimento '''bewegingsvergelijking ZN :1''' (WISK) equation de movimento '''bewegingsvermogen ZN :1''' (BIOL) motilitate '''bewegingsverschijnsel ZN :1''' phenomeno de movimento '''bewegingsvrijheid ZN :1''' libertate de movimento/de action/de manovra '''bewegingswet ZN :1''' lege de movimento '''bewegingszenuw ZN :1''' nervo motor '''bewegingsziekte ZN :1''' maladia motor '''bewegwijzerd BN :1''' signalisate '''bewegwijzeren WW :1''' munir de signales stratal, signalisar :'het --' = signalisation '''bewegwijzering ZN :1''' signalisation '''beweiden WW :1''' facer pascer (in) '''bewenen WW :1''' plorar, deplorar, lamentar, miserar :'het --' = deploration, lamentation :'een verlies --' = deplorar un perdita '''bewening ZN :1''' deploration, lamentation :'''de -- van Christus = le lamentation de Christo beweren WW :1''' '''(zeggen dat iets zo is) affirmar, sustener, pretender, asserer, assertar :stellig --''' = asseverar :'weer --' = reaffirmar :'''hij beweert het tegendeel van wat ik beweer = ille sustene le contrario de lo que io sustene :2''' '''(aanvoeren) allegar bewering ZN :1''' affirmation, assertion, these, thesis :'stellige --' = asseveration :'onbewezen --' = affirmation/assertion gratuite :'ongegronde --' = assertion sin fundamento :'''leugenachtige --en = assertiones mendace :onhoudbare --en = affirmationes/assertiones/theses indefendibile/indefensibile :een -- logenstraffen = dismentir un affirmation :2''' '''(aanvoering) allegation bewerkbaar BN :1''' laborabile :-- materialen''' = materiales laborabile bewerkbaarheid ZN :1''' laborabilitate :-- van een me-taal''' = laborabilitate de un metallo bewerkelijk BN :1''' que require multe labor/travalio, difficile a elaborar, laboriose '''bewerken WW :1''' '''(van grond) laborar, travaliar, coler, cultivar :het land --''' = laborar le terra/le campo :'''2 (mbt materiaal) laborar, travaliar :ijzer --''' = laborar ferro :'hout --' = laborar ligno :'een erts --' = tractar un mineral :'een blok marmer --' = taliar/sculper un bloco de marmore :'''3 (met overleg/volgens de regels werken aan) elaborar :4''' '''(herzien) revisar, revider, reelaborar :een tekst --''' = revisar un texto :'''5 (mbt literair werk) adaptar, arrangiar :een roman -- voor de televisie = adaptar un roman(ce) pro le television :een roman voor toneel --''' = transportar un roman al scena, dramatisar un roman(ce) :'een toneelstuk --' = arrangiar un pecia de theatro :'''6 (zorgvuldig bewerken, bijschaven) polir :een tekst --''' = polir un texto :'''7 (MUZ) transcriber :het --''' = transcription :'''8 (teweegbrengen) facer, obtenir, realisar, producer, causar, occasionar :9''' '''(overhalen) influentiar, persuader, convincer :iemand --''' = convincer/persuader un persona '''bewerker ZN :1''' '''(aanstichter) inductor :2''' '''(veroorzaker, dader) autor :3''' '''(mbt teksten) redactor, rewriter (E) :4''' '''(mbt muziek) arrangiator :5''' '''(mbt film, toneel)'' (TV)'' adaptator :6''' '''(mbt materialen) manipulator bewerking ZN :1''' travalio, labor, operation, tractamento, manipulation, preparation :'de derde druk is in --' = le tertie edition es in preparation :'''2 (van de grond) cultura :3''' '''(vervaardiging) manufactura :4''' '''(voor toneel, etc.) adaptation :'-- voor het toneel' = adaptation theatral/scenic :'-- voor de film' = adaptation cinematographic :de -- in Interlingua van dat boek = le adaptation in Interlingua de iste libro :5''' '''(uitwerking) elaboration :6''' (WISK) operation, regula :'''de vier hoofd--en = le quatro regulas :de vier rekenkundige --en = le quatro operationes arithmetic :binaire --''' = operation binari :'''7 (MUZ) arrangiamento :8''' ''(MUZ)'' (transcriptie)' transcription :'9''' (herziening) revision :een -- van een tekst = un revision de un texto bewerkstelligen WW :1''' realisar, effectuar, executar, exequer, complir, facer :'het --' = realisation, effectuation, execution :'een verzoening --' = arrangiar un reconciliation '''bewerkstelliger ZN :1''' realisator '''bewerkstelliging ZN :1''' realisation, effectuation, execution '''bewesten VZ :1''' al west de '''bewettigen WW :1''' legitimar '''bewieroken WW :1''' (in wierook hullen) incensar :'het --' = incensamento, incensation :'''2 (FIG) incensar, adular :het --''' = incensation, adulation :'onderlinge --' = admiration mutual '''bewieroker ZN :1''' (ook FIG) incensator,'' (FIG)'' adulator '''bewieroking ZN :1''' (het hullen in wierook) incensamento, incensation :'''2 (FIG) incensamento, incensation, adulation bewijs ZN :1''' '''(feit, redenering) demonstration, prova, proba :afdoend --''' = proba/prova decisive :'onweerlegbaar/onomstotelijk/hard --' = proba/prova irrefutabile :'doorslaand --' = proba/prova evidente/convincente :'ontoereikend --' = proba/prova insufficiente :-- uit het ongerijmde''' = demonstration per le absurdo :op documenten gebaseerd --''' = proba/prova documental :'wettig --' = proba/prova legal :'wettig en overtuigend --' = proba/prova legal e convincente :'tastbaar --' = proba/prova tangibile/palpabile :'direct --' = proba/prova directe :'indirect --' = proba/prova indirecte :'formeel --' = proba/prova formal :--en hebben''' = haber probas/provas :'--en aanvoeren' = allegar/adducer probas/provas :een -- ontzenuwen = infirmar un proba/prova :'--en leveren' = fornir/dar/subministrar probas/provas :het -- leveren dat = facer le proba/prova que :wegens gebrek aan --''' = per manco de probas/provas :'''tot het -- van het tegendeel = usque al proba/prova del contrario :2''' '''(schriftelijke verklaring) certificato, attestation :'-- van onvermogen' = certificato de indigentia :'-- van inschrijving' = certificato de inscription :'-- van goed zedelijk gedrag' = attestation/certificato de bon mores/de bon conducta (moral) :'-- van echtheid' = certificato de authenticitate :'-- van herkomst' = certificato de origine :'-- van toegang' = billet de entrata :'-- van lidmaatschap' = carta de membro/adherente :'-- van betaling' = quitantia :3''' '''(blijk, teken) marca, prova, proba, signo, testimonio :'-- van belangstelling' = marca/prova de interesse :een -- van moed = un proba/prova de corage bewijsbaar BN :1''' provabile, probabile, demonstrabile :'''een gemakkelijk --e theorie = un theoria facilemente provabile bewijsbaarheid ZN :1''' provabilitate, probabilitate, demonstrabilitate :'''de -- van een stelling = le demonstrabilitate de un theorema bewijsexemplaar ZN :1''' exemplar justificative '''bewijsgrond ZN :1''' argumento :--en aanvoeren''' = adducer argumentos, arguer, argumentar bewijsje ZN :1''' '''(coupon) bono bewijskracht ZN :1''' fortia probante/probative/probatori/de demonstration :-- van het argument''' = fortia del argumento :'-- hebbend' = probante, probative, probatori bewijskrachtig BN :1''' probante, probatori, probative '''bewijslast ZN :1''' carga de provar/probar/de prova/de proba, onere del proba/prova :'omkering van de --' = inversion del carga de proba '''bewijsmateriaal ZN :1''' material de proba/de prova '''bewijsmethode ZN :1''' methodo de proba/de prova '''bewijsmiddel ZN :1''' (medio de) proba/prova '''bewijsnummer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bewijsexemplaar''' bewijsplaats ZN :1''' passage citate, referentia '''bewijsstuk ZN :1''' documento probatori, proba, prova, pecia justificative :'''van --ken voorzien, met --ken staven = documentar bewijsvoering ZN :1''' '''(betoog) argumentation,'' (WISK ook)'' demonstration :2''' (JUR) fornitura/production de probas/provas '''bewijswaarde ZN :1''' valor demonstrative '''bewijzen WW :1''' '''(aantonen dat iets zo is) probar, provar, demonstrar, arguer :een hypothese --''' = demonstrar un hypothese (-esis) :'iemands onschuld --' = provar/probar/demonstrar le innocentia de un persona, disculpar un persona :'een theorie --' = probar/provar/demonstrar un theoria :'''het heeft zijn bestaansrecht bewezen = illo ha probate/provate su valor, illo ha justificate su existentia :2''' '''(betuigen, betonen) render, monstrar :iemand een dienst --''' = render/facer/prestar un servicio a un persona, facer un favor a un persona :'iemand een slechte dienst --' = disservir un persona :'''uit erkentelijkheid voor bewezen diensten = in recognoscentia de servicios rendite :de kaart bewees goede diensten = le carta/mappa esseva multo utile :de laatste eer -- aan een overledene = render le ultime honores a un persona decedite bewikkelen WW :1''' bobinar '''bewilligen WW :1''' consentir, autorisar, conceder, accordar :'een verzoek --' = consentir/conceder un requesta '''bewilliging ZN :1''' consentimento, autorisation, concession :'met wederzijdse --' = con consentimento reciproc '''bewimpelen WW :1''' '''(van wimpels voorzien) provider/ornar de oriflammas :2''' '''(verbloemen, verhelen) velar, dissimular, mascar, camouflar {oe} :een fout --''' = camouflar un falta '''bewind ZN :1''' '''(bestuur) regime (F), governamento, poter :het voorlopig --''' = le governamento provisori/provisional :'''het -- voeren over = governar :aan het -- komen = acceder/arrivar al poter :2''' '''(regerende macht) governamento, cabinetto :de val van het --''' = le cadita del governamento :'''3 regno :4''' '''(beheer) administration, gestion, gerentia, intendentia bewinden WW :1''' '''(omwinden) bobinar bewindhebber ZN :1''' director, administrator, governator :--s van de Oost-Indische Compagnie''' = directores del Comapnia del Indias Oriental bewindsel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''omwindsel''' bewindsman ZN :1''' membro del governamento/cabinetto, ministro '''bewindspersoon ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bewindsman''' bewindsploeg ZN :1''' governamento, cabinetto '''bewindsvrouw ZN :1''' ministro feminin '''bewindvoerder ZN :1''' '''(gezagdrager) persona al poter, director, administrator, governator :2''' '''(beheerder) administrator, director, syndico :een -- betreffend = syndical bewindvoering ZN :1''' direction, administration '''bewitten WW :1''' blanchir con (lacte de) calce '''bewoelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''omwoelen''' bewogen BN :1''' '''(ontroerd) emotive, emovite, commovite, toccate :2''' '''(vol gebeurtenissen) agitate, tumultuose, movimentate, plen de eventos :'-- leven' = vita agitate :een -- week = un agitate/movimentate bewogenheid ZN :1''' emotion, emotivitate :'uit zijn stem sprak een diepe --' = su voce traduceva un profunde emotion, in su voce se manisfestava un profunde emotion '''bewolken WW :1''' coperir se de nubes :'''het wordt bewolkt = le celo se coperi bewolking ZN :1''' nubes, nebulositate, nubilositate :'laaghangende --' = nubes/celo basse '''bewolkingsgraad ZN :1''' (grado de) nebulositate '''bewolkingsschaal ZN :1''' scala de nebulositate '''bewolkt BN :1''' nebulose, nubilose, coperte de nubes :--e hemel''' = celo coperte :wisselend --''' = nebulositate variabile :'zwaar --' = multo nebulose '''bewonderaar ZN :1''' admirator, fan (E) :'vurig --' = admirator fervente :'fanatiek --' = admirator fanatic '''bewonderen WW :1''' admirar :--de lezers''' = lectores admirante, admiratores, fans (E) :ik bewonder zijn inzet = io admira su effortio/dedication :wij komen jullie nieuwe huis --''' = nos veni pro admirar vostre nove casa :'het uitzicht --' = admirar le vista :'iemand om zijn geduld --' = admirar le patientia de un persona '''bewonderend BN :1''' admirative :--e blikken''' = reguardos admirative :'--e uitroep' = exclamation admirative bewonderenswaard(ig) ZN :1''' admirabile, digne de admiration, meraviliose :--ige kalmte''' = calma admirabile :'--ige zelfbeheersing' = controlo admirative de se ipse/mesme :ze bleef -- kalm = illa restava/remaneva admirabilemente calme bewondering ZN :1''' admiration :'gebaar van --' = gesto admirative/de admiration :-- afdwingen''' = imponer/causar/suscitar admiration :zijn -- uiten/tonen = manifestar su admiration :de -- van iemand opwekken = suscitar/excitar le admiration de un persona :iets met -- gadeslaan = contemplar un cosa con admiration :hij keek vol -- naar het schilderij = ille reguardava le pictura plen de admiration :vol --''' = plen de admiration '''bewonen WW :1''' habitar, occupar, viver in, resider a/in :'het --' = habitation :'een plaats --' = habitar (in) un loco :'''de ijsbeer bewoont de poolstreken = le urso blanc vive in le regiones polar :drie van de vier kamers zijn niet bewoond = tres del quatro cameras non es occupate bewoner ZN :1''' '''(van land) habitante,' (ingezetene)' residente :(mens, dier, plant) oorspronkelijke --s = aborigines :2''' '''(van huis) habitante, occupante bewonerscommissie ZN :1''' commission del habitantes '''bewonersraad ZN :1''' consilio del habitantes '''bewonersvereniging ZN :1''' association del habitantes '''bewoning ZN :1''' occupation, occupantia :-- van een huis''' = occupation/occupantia de un casa :geschikt voor permanente --''' = adequate/apte pro un residentia permanente '''bewoonbaar BN :1''' habitabile :'''een nauwelijks -- huis = un casa a pena habitabile bewoonbaarheid ZN :1''' habitabilitate '''bewoond BN :1''' habitate :--e wereld''' = mundo habitate :naar de --e wereld terugkeren = retornar al civilisation bewoorden WW :1''' exprimer, enunciar '''bewoording ZN :1''' termino, (meervoud)' enunciato, terminos, texto, parolas :'--en van een contract''' = terminos de un contracto :in duidelijke --en te verstaan geven = facer intender in terminos clar, exprimer in terminos clar :in zeer vage --en = in terminos multo vage/approximative :in niet mis te verstane --en = in terminos inequivoc :in algemene --en = in terminos general :in bedekte --en = in terminos velate :tegenstelling in de --en = contradiction in le terminos :in de --en van Vondel = in le linguage de Vondel beworteld BN :1''' con radices '''bewust BN :1''' conscie (de), consciente (de) :'''zich iets -- worden = prender conscientia de un cosa :politiek -- worden = prender conscientia politic :ten volle -- zijn van = esser plenmente conscie/consciente de, render se plen conto de :zich van geen kwaad -- zijn = non sentir se culpabile del toto :2''' '''(betreffend) in question, concernite :het --e boek = le libro in question :dat is de --e persoon = ille es le persona in question :3''' '''(opzettelijk) intentional, deliberate :'-- ongehuwde moeder' = matre deliberatemente celibatari :iets -- doen = facer un cosa deliberatemente :iemand -- beledigen = offender un persona deliberatemente bewusteloos BN :1''' inconsciente, private de sensos,'' (MED)'' lethargic :-- raken''' = perder le sensos bewusteloosheid ZN :1''' inconscientia, perdita de sensos,'' (MED)'' lethargia, syncope :'convulsieve --' = syncope convulsive '''bewustheid ZN :1''' '''(besef) conscientia, cognoscentia, cognoscimento :2''' '''(bezit van vol besef) conscientia bewustwording ZN :1''' prisa de conscientia '''bewustwordingsproces ZN :1''' processo de prisa de conscientia '''bewustzijn ZN :1''' conscientia :'zedelijk --' = conscientia moral :'''het -- verliezen = perder le conscientia/le sensos, cader in syncope :weer tot -- komen = recuperar/recovrar/reprender le conscientia/le sensos :2''' '''(besef, gevoel) conscientia, sentimento :in het volle -- van = plenmente consciente de bewustzijnsdaling ZN :1''' diminution del conscientia '''bewustzijnsdrempel ZN :1''' limine de conscientia '''bewustzijnsgraad ZN :1''' grado de conscientia '''bewustzijnsinhoud ZN :1''' contento del conscientia '''bewustzijnsniveau ZN :1''' nivello (del stato) de conscientia :'verlaging van het --' = diminution del nivello de conscientia '''bewustzijnsstoornis ZN :1''' turbation del conscientia '''bewustzijnstoestand ZN :1''' stato del conscientia '''bewustzijnsveranderaar ZN :1''' droga '''bewustzijnsverenging ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bewustzijnsvernauwing''' bewustzijnsverlaging ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bewustzijnsdaling''' bewustzijnsvernauwing ZN :1''' conscientia restringite, limitation del conscientia, psychoneurose (-osis) '''bewustzijnsverruimend BN :1''' psychedelic '''bewustzijnsverruiming ZN :1''' psychedelismo '''bewustzijnsverschijnsel ZN :1''' phenomeno del conscientia '''bewustzijnsvorm ZN :1''' forma del conscientia '''bewustzijnsvorming ZN :1''' formation del conscientia '''beylisme ZN :1''' beylismo '''bezaaien WW :1''' '''(met zaad bestrooien) seminar :het --''' = semination :'opnieuw --' = superseminar, reseminar :'''2 (overdekken met iets anders) coperir,' (bestrooien)' disseminar :met sterren bezaaid = constellate :met edelstenen bezaaid = plen de petras preciose :de grond lag met glasscherven bezaaid = le solo esseva coperite/coperte de fragmentos de vitro bezaan(smast) ZN :1''' (mast de) artimon '''bezaansra ZN :1''' virga/verga de artimon '''bezaansstagzeil ZN :1''' foc de artimon '''bezaantopzeil ZN :1''' vela de artimon '''bezabbelen WW :1''' molliar de (su) bava/saliva '''bezadigd BN :1''' ponderate, balanciate, calme, tranquille, moderate :-- gedrag''' = comportamento ponderate bezadigdheid ZN :1''' ponderation, calma, moderation '''bezakt BN :1''' :'bepakt en --' = cargate de tote le bagages '''bezalven WW :1''' coperir de unguento '''bezanden WW :1''' coperir de sablo/arena, sablar '''bezant ZN :1''' besante '''bezatten WW :1''' :'zich --' = inebriar se, (met wijn)' avinar se '''bezegelen' WW :1''' '''(van een zegel voorzien) applicar un sigillo a, sigillar :bezegelde brieven = litteras sigillate :2''' ''(FIG)'' (bekrachtigen)' sigillar, confirmar :'een vriendschap --''' = sigillar un amicitate :een koop --''' = sigillar un compra :'een belofte --' = sigillar un promissa :'met een kus --' = sigillar con un basio :'''het lot -- van = sigillar le sorte de bezegeling ZN :1''' ''(FIG)'' (bekrachtiging)' confirmation '''bezeilen' WW :1''' '''(zeilen over) navigar super :de zeeën --''' = navigar super le mares :'''2 (door zeilen bereiken) ganiar/attinger al vela :3''' :'er is geen land met hem te --' = ille es un caso perdite, ille es intractabile '''bezem ZN :1''' scopa :'steel van een --' = manico de un scopa :'''de -- erdoor halen = reorganisar radicalmente bezembinden WW :1''' facer/fabricar scopas '''bezembinder ZN :1''' facitor de scopas '''bezembinderij ZN :1''' fabrica de scopas '''bezemboer ZN :1''' venditor de scopas '''bezemdopheide ZN :1''' erica scopari '''bezemen :1''' scopar '''bezemklas :1''' classe transitori '''bezemkruid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brem''' bezemmaker ZN :1''' facitor de scopas '''bezemsteel ZN :1''' manico de scopa '''bezemstok ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezemsteel''' bezemstreek ZN :1''' colpo de scopa '''bezemwagen ZN :1''' auto(mobile) pro sportistas qui abandona '''bezending ZN :1''' '''(het gezondene) invio :2''' '''(grote hoeveelheid) grande quantitate bezeren WW :1''' vulnerar, facer mal (a), causar dolor (a), (door slaan)' ferir,' (kneuzen)' contusionar '''bezering' ZN :1''' vulneration, lesion, (kneuzing)' contusion '''bezet' BN :1''' occupate :'ik ben --' = io es occupate :'deze plaats is --' = iste placia es occupate :-- gebied''' = territorio occupate :mijn tijd is zeer --''' = io ha multo a facer :'de zaal was geheel --' = le sala esseva plen :'''ik heb een druk --te dag = io ha un jornata multo cargate bezeten ZN :1''' possedite, obsedite, phrenetic, folle :-- van de duivel''' = possedite del diabolo :hij is -- van stripverhalen = ille es completemente obsedite de bandas designate, ille es un fanatico del bandas designate bezetene ZN :1''' possedito, obsedito, phrenetico, energumeno :'een door de duivel --' = un demoniaco '''bezetenheid ZN :1''' possession, demonolatria, demonomania, obsession, phrenesia :'leer der --' = demonologia '''bezetheid :1''' '''(mbt tijd) manco de tempore bezetten WW :1''' occupar :'het --' = occupation :'een land --' = occupar un pais :'een gebied met behulp van het leger --' = occupar militarmente un region :'een leerstoel --' = occupar un cathedra :'''een sterk bezet orkest = un orchestra con musicos excellente :goed bezette zaal = sala ben reimplite :vooraf --''' = preoccupar :'het vooraf --' = preoccupation :'opnieuw --' = reoccupar :'''2 :een ring met edelstenen --''' = incastrar un anello con petras preciose '''bezetter ZN :1''' occupator, occupante :'''tegen de -- opstaan = rebellar se contra le occupante bezetting ZN :1''' '''(het bezetten) occupation :het -- van een fabriek = le occupation de un fabrica :2''' '''(het bezet zijn) occupation :3''' '''(sterkte, aantal manschappen) effectivo, guarnition :de -- van een orkest = le membros/musicos/composition de un orchestra, le numero de musicos/le effectivo de un orchestra bezettingsactie ZN :1''' action de occupation '''bezettingsautoriteiten ZN MV :1''' autoritates de occupation '''bezettingsgraad ZN :1''' grado de occupation, (van fabriek/machine)' grado de utilisation del capacitate '''bezettingsjaar' ZN :1''' anno de occupation '''bezettingskosten ZN MV :1''' costos de occupation '''bezettingsleger ZN :1''' armea de occupation '''bezettingsmaatregel ZN :1''' mesura de occupation '''bezettingsmacht ZN :1''' fortias de occupation '''bezettingsperiode ZN :1''' periodo de occupation '''bezettingsstatuut ZN :1''' statuto de occupation '''bezettingstijd ZN :1''' tempore de occupation '''bezettingstroepen ZN MV :1''' truppas occupante/de occupation '''bezettingszone ZN :1''' zona de occupation '''bezettoon ZN :1''' signal de occupate '''bezeveren WW :1''' molliar de (su) bava/saliva '''bezichtigen WW :1''' '''(bezoeken) visitar :een stad --''' = visitar un urbe :'''2 (onderzoeken) examinar, inspicer, inspectar :een huis --''' = ir a vider un casa :'monsters --' = examinar monstras '''bezichtiger ZN :1''' '''(bezoeker) visitator :2''' '''(onderzoeker) inspector bezichtiging ZN :1''' '''(bezoek) visita :iets ter -- stellen = exponer/exhiber un cosa, aperir un cosa al publico :2''' '''(onderzoek) examine, inspection bezie ZN :1''' baca '''bezield BN :1''' inspirate, enthusiastic, animate, passional, plen de ardor/de enthusiasmo/de fervor, dithyrambic :--e taal''' = linguage animate :'-- met de beste voornemens' = animate del melior intentiones bezielen WW :1''' '''(in geestdrift brengen) animar, inspirar, enthusiasmar :2''' '''(aandrijven) activar, inspirar :3''' '''(leven geven aan) animar, inspirar, dar anima/vita a, vitalisar, vivificar bezielend ZN :1''' inspiratori, vivific, vivificante :--e kracht''' = instigator :'--e woorden' = parolas inspiratori/plen de vita :onder de --e leiding van = sub le conducta inspiratori de bezieler ZN :1''' inspirator, instigator, vivificator '''bezieling ZN :1''' inspiration, vitalisation, vivification, animation, passion, ardor, fervor, enthusiasmo, elan (F) :'''met -- spreken = parlar con inspiration/animation bezien WW :1''' '''(overwegen) vider, considerar, pesar :het nog eens --''' = reconsiderar lo :'''2 (bekijken en onderzoeken) reguardar, examinar, observar, considerar, inspicer, inspectar :achteraf --''' = reguardar in retrospectiva '''bezienswaard(ig) BN :1''' digne de esser vidite, curiose, interessante '''bezienswaardigheid ZN :1''' curiositate, attraction '''bezig BN :1''' occupate, active, (ijverig)' industriose :'--e mensen''' = personas active :druk -- zijn = esser occupate :zich -- houden met = occupar se de :iemand -- houden = occupar un persona, dar travalio/labor a un persona bezigen WW :1''' utilisar, emplear, usar, facer uso de, servir se de :'gezwollen taal --' = facer uso de/utilisar un linguage pompose :'versluierende taal --' = emplear un langage pauco/poco clar :'een verkeerde term --' = emplear un termino improprie :'al zijn invloed --' = usar tote su influentia '''bezigheid ZN :1''' activitate, occupation, empleo, function :'''drukke --en = activitates/occupationes urgente :dagelijkse --en = activitates/occupationes quotidian :zinloze --''' = occupation futile :'een heel aangename --' = un occupation multo grate :'''aan iemand -- geven = dar occupation a un persona :veel --en hebben = esser multo occupate :zijn --en buitenshuis hebbend = qui ha su occupationes foris de casa :zonder --''' = sin occupationes, otiose '''bezigheidstherapeut ZN :1''' therapeuta occupational, ergotherapeuta '''bezigheidstherapie ZN :1''' ergotherapia, therapia/therapeutica occupational '''bezighouden WW :1''' '''(de aandacht in beslag nemen) occupar, preoccupar :die problemen houden hem bezig = iste problemas le preoccupa :verstrooiend --''' = distraher le attention de :'iemand aangenaam --' = distraher un persona :'''2 (werk verschaffen) occupar, facer travaliar/laborar, dar travalio/labor a :iemand die iets of iemand bezighoudt = occupator beziging ZN :1''' utilisation, empleo, uso '''bezijden VZ :1''' al latere de :-- het paleis''' = al latere del palacio :2''' (FIG) non conforme a, contrari a :-- de waarheid''' = contrari al/non conforme al veritate bezilverd BN :1''' coperite/coperte de argento '''bezingen WW :1''' cantar, celebrar, glorificar '''bezinger ZN :1''' cantator, cantor '''bezinkbak ZN :1''' reservoir (F)/tank (E)/cupa de sedimentation, clarificator '''bezinkbekken ZN :1''' bassino de sedimentation/decantation '''bezinken WW :1''' '''(naar de bodem zakken) depositar se, sedimentar se, formar un deposito/sedimento :het --''' = sedimentation :'''2 (FIG)' (rustig overwegen en verwerkt worden)' maturar :dat moet ik even laten --''' = io debe facer lo maturar '''bezinking ZN :1''' '''(het bezinken) sedimentation,'' (SCHEI)'' precipitation :2''' '''(bezinksel) sedimento, deposito,'' (SCHEI)'' residuo bezinkingsgesteente ZN :1''' rocca sedimentari '''bezinkingsinstallatie ZN :1''' installation de sedimentation '''bezinkingssnelheid ZN :1''' velocitate de sedimentation '''bezinkreservoir ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezinkbak''' bezinksel ZN :1''' deposito, sedimento, sedimentation,'' (SCHEI)'' residuo :-- vormen''' = sedimentar :2''' ''(FARM)'' (van wijn)' fece '''bezinksnelheid' ZN :1''' velocitate de sedimentation '''bezinktank ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezinkbak''' bezinkvijver ZN :1''' stagno de sedimentation '''bezinnen WW :1''' :(nadenken) zich --''' = reflecter :zonder zich lang te --''' = sin reflecter troppo :'''zich -- over het nut van iets = reflecter super le utilitate de un cosa :bezint eer gij begint = reflecte ante de comenciar, reflecte ante de facer un cosa, ante de facer on debe pensar :2''' :(van gedachte veranderen) zich --''' = cambiar/mutar de idea/de aviso/de opinion bezinning ZN :1''' '''(het zich bezinnen) reflexion :periode van --''' = periodo de reflexion :'''2 (REL) recollection :dag van --''' = jorno/die de recollection '''bezinningloos BN :1''' sin reflexion '''bezinningscentrum ZN :1''' centro de reflexion/recollection '''bezinningsperiode ZN :1''' periodo de reflexion '''bezinningstijd ZN :1''' tempore de reflexion '''bezique ZN :1''' '''(kaartspel) besique (F) beziquetafel ZN :1''' tabula de besique (F) '''bezit ZN :1''' haber(es), ben(es), proprietate, possession :'gemeenschappelijk --' = coproprietate :'privé/particulier --' = proprietate particular/private :'in particulier --' = in possession particular :'openbaar --' = ben public :'gezondheid is een kostbaar --' = le sanitate es un ben preciose :'''in -- hebben, in het -- zijn = esser in possession, haber in su possession, posseder :in -- nemen = prender in possession, prender possession de, occupar :wederrechtelijk in -- nemen = usurpar :het in -- nemen = occupation :in -- komen van iets = entrar/venir in possession de :uit het -- stoten, -- ontnemen = disposseder, expropriar :in het volle -- van zijn geestelijke vermogens zijn = esser in plen possession de su facultates mental :2''' '''(vermogen) fortuna :3''' (HAND) activo :'''4 (inbezithouding) detention :onrechtmatig -- van wapens = detention illicite/abusive de armas bezitloos BN :1''' sin possession, sin benes, sin proprietate, indigente '''bezitloosheid ZN :1''' indigentia '''bezitnemer ZN :1''' occupator '''bezitneming ZN :1''' prisa de possession, occupation :'wederrechtelijke --' = usurpation '''bezitrecht ZN :1''' derecto de possession/de proprietate '''bezitrechterlijk BN :1''' possessive, possessori '''bezitsaanduidend BN :1''' possessive '''bezitsaanmatiging ZN :1''' usurpation '''bezitsdrang ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezitsinstinct''' bezitsinstinct ZN :1''' instincto possessive/de possession, possessivitate '''bezitsoverdracht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezitsovergang''' bezitsovergang ZN :1''' transferentia/transferimento de possession/de proprietate '''bezitsrecht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezitrecht''' bezitster ZN :1''' proprietaria '''bezitsverkrijging ZN :1''' obtenimento/obtention de possession/de proprietate '''bezitsvorm ZN :1''' forma de possession/de proprietate '''bezitsvorming ZN :1''' '''(het verwerven van bezit) acquisition de benes/de capitales/de proprietate bezitswisseling ZN :1''' cambio de possession/de proprietate '''bezittelijk BN :1''' possessive :-- voornaamwoord''' = pronomine possessive bezitten WW :1''' '''(in bezit hebben) posseder, haber :gemeenschappelijk --''' = coposseder :'een fortuin --' = posseder un fortuna :'veel deugden --' = haber multe virtutes :'een goede gezondheid --' = haber un bon sanitate, esser in bon sanitate :'''2 (onder zich houden) detener :onrechtmatig een wapen --''' = detener illicitemente/abusivemente un arma :'een geheim --' = detener un secreto :'aandelen --' = detener actiones '''bezittend BN :1''' possessori :--e klasse''' = classe possessori bezitter ZN :1''' proprietario, possessor :'rechtmatige --' = proprietario legitime :'onrechtmatige --' = usurpator :'''2 (houder) detentor :'-- van een record' = detentor de un record bezitting ZN :1''' possession, proprietate, ben :'''overzeese --en = possessiones ultramarin/de ultramar :allodiale --en = benes allodial :afstand doen van zijn --en = abandonar su benes :hij heeft al zijn --en verloren = ille ha perdite tote lo que ille possedeva bezitvorming ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezitsvorming''' bezocht BN :1''' '''(bezoek hebbend) visitate, frequentate :een druk --e plaats = un loco multo frequentate :2''' '''(door rampen getroffen) sinistrate :een zwaar --e streek = un region gravemente sinistrate bezoden WW :1''' coperir de pecias de gazon :'een taluud --' = coperir un talud de pecias de gazon '''bezoedeld BN :1''' maculate :-- geweten''' = conscientia maculate :'--e naam' = nomine/reputation maculate bezoedelen WW :1''' macular, contaminar, polluer :'het --' = maculation, maculamento, contamination, pollution :'zijn handen met onschuldig bloed --' = macular su manos con sanguine innocente :'iemands goede naam --' = compromitter le non reputation de un persona :'iemands nagedachtenis --' = profanar le memoria de un persona '''bezoedeling ZN :1''' maculamento, maculation, pollution '''bezoek ZN :1''' visita :'ongelegen --' = visita importun :'''op -- gaan bij = visitar, facer un visita a :iemand een -- brengen = facer un visita a un persona :iemand met een -- vereren = honorar un persona con un visita :2''' '''(bezichtiging) visita :'-- aan een museum' = visita de un museo :3''' '''(bezoeker(s)) visita, visitator(es) :ze hadden veel -- vandaag = illes habeva multe visitatores hodie :hoog -- krijgen = haber un visitator distinguite bezoekdag ZN :1''' jorno/die de visita '''bezoeken WW :1''' visitar, facer un visita a :'een vriend --' = visitar un amico :'vaak/regelmatig --' = frequentar :'een school --' = frequentar un schola :'een concert --' = assister a un concerto :'''2 (bezichtigen) visitar :een museum --''' = visitar un museo :'''3 (kwellen) affliger, tribular :het --''' = affliction, tribulation '''bezoeker ZN :1''' visitante, visitator :'''een -- binnenlaten = facer entrar un visitator :een -- aanmelden = annunciar un visitante :onverwachte --''' = visitator inexpectate :'trouw --' = frequentator :'vaste --' = habitué (F) :'de duizendste --' = le visitante numero mille :'''de --es van een tentoonstelling = le visitatores de un exposition :de --s van de schouwburg = le spectatores del theatro bezoekersaantal ZN :1''' numero de visitantes/visitatores '''bezoekerslijst ZN :1''' lista de visitantes/visitatores '''bezoekersruimte ZN :1''' spatio pro le visitantes/visitatores '''bezoekersvisum ZN :1''' visa touristic {oe}/de tourista {oe}/de visitator '''bezoekfrequentie ZN :1''' frequentia del visitas '''bezoeking ZN :1''' '''(kwelling) affliction, tribulation :2''' '''(ramp) calamitate public, disastro, plaga bezoekrecht ZN :1''' derecto de visita, (van gevangene)' derecto de reciper visita '''bezoekregeling' ZN :1''' regulamento del visitas, regulamento del derecto de visita '''bezoektijd ZN :1''' hora(s) de visita '''bezoekuur ZN :1''' hora de visita :'''tijdens --en = durante le horas de visita bezolderen WW :1''' construer un plafond (F) '''bezoldigd BN :1''' salariate, pagate, remunerate, stipendiari :-- ambtenaar''' = functionario pagate bezoldigde ZN :1''' persona salariate/remunerate, stipendiario '''bezoldigen WW :1''' salariar, pagar (le salario de), remunerar, retribuer, stipendiar :'het --' = remuneration, retribution :'te --' = remunerabile :'''dit ambt wordt niet bezoldigd = iste posto es honorari bezoldiging ZN :1''' salario, paga, remuneration, retribution, stipendio :'''2 emolumento bezoldigingsschaal ZN :1''' scala salarial/de salarios '''bezomen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''omzomen''' bezoming ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''omzoming''' bezondigen WW :1''' peccar, committer un peccato, transgreder/transgressar le lege divin :'''zich -- aan = render se culpabile de :zich -- aan gierigheid = peccar de avaritia bezondiging ZN :1''' peccato '''bezonken BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezonnen''' bezonkenheid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezonnenheid''' bezonnen BN :1''' avisate, caute, circumspecte, ponderate, prudente, reflexive, sage :-- oordeel''' = judicio prudente :'-- te werk gaan' = ager con ponderation bezonnenheid ZN :1''' ponderation, prudentia, reflexion, sagessa '''bezopen BN :1''' '''(dronken) ebrie, inebriate, avinate :hij was straal --''' = ille esseva totalmente/completemente ebrie :'''2 (dwaas) folle, idiota :wat een -- idee! = que idea folle/idiota! bezorgd BN :1''' '''(zorgzaam) attente, attentive, sollicite, plen de curas :'--e moeder' = matre attente/sollicite :2''' '''(ongerust) inquiete, preoccupate, anxie, anxiose :'-- gezicht' = facie preoccupate :zich -- maken = inquietar se bezorgdheid ZN :1''' '''(ongerustheid) inquietude, preoccupation, anxietate :'-- wekken/baren' = causar inquietude :zijn -- te kennen geven = monstrar/exprimer su inquietude :er is geen reden tot/voor --''' = il non ha motivo de preoccupar se :'''grote -- tonen = monstrar un grande preoccupation :2''' '''(vrees) apprehension, timor :iets met -- tegemoet zien = vider avicinar se un cosa con apprehension :3''' '''(toewijding) sollicitude bezorgdienst ZN :1''' servicio de distribution/de livration '''bezorgen WW :1''' '''(verschaffen) procurar, provider, suppler, fornir, dar :iemand een baan --''' = procurar un empleo a un persona :'''hij bezorgt me grijze haren = ille me da capillos gris :2''' '''(veroorzaken) causar, occasionar, dar :iemand moeilijkheden --''' = causar difficultates a un persona :'iemand veel verdriet --' = causar multe pena a un persona :'een schok --' = commover :'''3 (afleveren) portar, distribuer, livrar, inviar :het --''' = distribution, livration :'de post --' = distribuer le currero :'thuis --' = livrar/portar a domicilio :'''de bestellingen worden aan huis bezorgd = on porta a domicilio :het -- aan huis = livration a domicilio :4''' '''(een boek) editar, publicar, diriger le edition de bezorger ZN :1''' '''(besteller) livrator, portator, distributor :'-- van kranten' = livrator/portator/distributor de jornales :2''' '''(iemand die voor iets zorg draagt) persona qui se occupa de un cosa bezorging ZN :1''' distribution, livration :-- van brieven''' = distribution de litteras bezorgkosten ZN MV :1''' costos de livration '''bezuiden VZ :1''' al sud de '''bezuinigen WW :1''' economisar, sparniar, limitar/reducer su expensas/costos, facer economias :'''er moet bezuinigd worden = nos/on debe reducer le costos/le expensas bezuiniging ZN :1''' economisation, sparnio, reduction del expensas/dispensas/costos '''bezuinigingsbeleid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezuinigingspolitiek''' bezuinigingscampagne ZN :1''' campania de economisation '''bezuinigingsdecreet ZN :1''' decreto de economisation '''bezuinigingsgolf ZN :1''' unda de economisation '''bezuinigingsmaatregel ZN :1''' mesura de economisation '''bezuinigingsplan ZN :1''' plano de economisation '''bezuinigingspolitiek ZN :1''' politica de economisation/de austeritate '''bezuinigingsprogramma ZN :1''' programma de economisation '''bezuinigingsredenen ZN MV :1''' :'om --' = pro motivos de economisation '''bezuinigingsvoorstel ZN :1''' proposition de economisation '''bezuinigingswoede ZN :1''' mania/furor de economisation/de austeritate '''bezuipen WW :1''' :'zich --' = inebriar se, (met wijn)' avinar se '''bezuren' WW :1''' expiar, pagar :'iets met de dood --' = pagar pro un cosa con su vita :'het zal hem --' = ille lo pagara :'ik zal die stap moeten --' = io debera expiar iste passo '''bezwaar ZN :1''' '''(belemmering, nadeel) disavantage, inconveniente, impedimento, obstaculo, difficultate :onoverkomelijke --en opleveren/met zich meebrengen = presentar obstaculos/difficultates insurmontabile/insuperabile :dit heeft het -- dat = isto presenta le inconveniente que :een -- ondervangen = obviar a/remediar a/eliminar un inconveniente :op --en stuiten = incontrar obstaculos :2''' '''(bedenking) objection, reserva,' (gewetensbezwaar)' scrupulo, compunction :principiële --en = objectiones principial :gegronde --en = objectiones fundate :'-- tegen iets hebben' = poner objectiones a un cosa, opponer se a un cosa :een -- opwerpen, -- maken = facer/sublevar/opponer un objection, objectar :zijn --en handhaven = conservar su objectiones :iemand die -- maakt = objector :3''' '''(protest) protesto :4''' '''(financiële druk/last) onere, carga bezwaard BN :1''' '''(bekommerd) tormentate, inquiete, opprimite :zich -- voelen = facer se scrupulos, haber scrupulos :een -- geweten hebben = haber le conscientia intranquille :2''' gravate :'met hypotheek --' = gravate de hypotheca, hypothecate '''bezwaarlijk BN :1''' difficile, penose :'''het kan -- anders geregeld worden = il es difficile facer un altere arrangiamento :dat kan ik -- geloven = io ha pena a creder lo bezwaarnis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezwaar''' bezwaarschrift ZN :1''' littera de reclamation/objection, reclamation, objection :'''een -- indienen = presentar un reclamation/objection bezwachtelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''inzwachtelen''' bezwadderen WW :1''' '''(bevuilen) macular, contaminar :bezwadderd gezicht = facie maculate :2''' '''(belasteren) calumniar, denigrar, detraher, infamar bezwangerd BN :1''' coperte de, coperite de, plen de, cargate de '''bezwangeren WW :1''' '''(zwanger maken) render gravide, pregnar, impregnar :2''' (FIG) coperir de '''bezwangering ZN :1''' impregnation, fecundation '''bezwaren WW :1''' '''(beladen, belasten) cargar, facer portar :2''' '''(de druk van een schuld doen voelen) cargar, pesar :zijn geweten --''' = cargar su conscientia :'''3 (belasten, drukken, lastig zijn) cargar, importunar, incommodar, opprimer, onerar :4''' gravar :'eigendommen --' = gravar proprietates :'een huis met hypotheek --' = hypothecar un casa '''bezwarend BN :1''' '''(lastig, moeilijk) penose, difficile :2''' '''(een schuldenlast leggend op) compromittente, accusatori :'--e papieren doen verdwijnen' = escamotar papiros compromittente :3''' '''(verzwarend) aggravante :'--e omstandigheden' = circumstantias aggravante :'--e bepalingen' = dispositiones aggravante :4''' '''(drukkend) onerose :zeer --e voorwaarden = conditiones multo onerose :onder --e titel = a titulo onerose bezwavelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''zwavelen''' bezweerder ZN :1''' exorcista, incantator '''bezweet BN :1''' coperite/coperte de sudor, in sudor :'''een -- gezicht = un facie coperite de sudor :ik ben helemaal --''' = io bania in sudor '''bezwemmen WW :1''' attinger natante '''bezwendelen WW :1''' dupar, defraudar '''bezweren WW :1''' '''(smeken) conjurar, adjurar, implorar, supplicar (con instantia) :ik bezweer je dat niet te doen = io te supplica de non facer lo :2''' '''(uitdrijven) conjurar, exorcisar :de duivel --''' = exorcisar le demonio/le diabolo :'''3 (in zijn macht brengen) incantar :slangen --''' = incantar serpentes :'''4 (onder ede bevestigen) jurar :hij bezwoer dat hij de waarheid zei = ille jurava que ille diceva le veritate :5''' '''(een eed afleggen op) jurar :6''' '''(tijdig afwenden) conjurar :een dreigend gevaar --''' = conjurar un periculo imminente :'''7 (de verzekering geven) assecurar bezwerend BN :1''' incantator '''bezwering ZN :1''' '''(het klemmend verzoeken) conjuration, adjuration, imploration, supplication :2''' '''(het bezweren, het uitdrijven) exorcismo, exorcisation, conjuration :3''' '''(formule) formula incantator, incantation,' (ter verdrijving)' formula de exorcismo bezweringsceremonie ZN :1''' ceremonia incantator/de incantation '''bezweringsceremonieel ZN :1''' ceremonial incantator/de incantation '''bezweringsdans ZN :1''' dansa incantator/de incantation '''bezweringsformule ZN :1''' formula incantator/de incantation, incantation, formula talismanic, (ter verdrijving)' formula de exorcismo '''bezweringsformulier' ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bezweringsformule''' bezweten WW :1''' :'zich --' = transpirar, sudar '''bezwijken WW :1''' '''(sterven) morir, succumber :aan zijn wonden --''' = succumber a su vulneres :'''2 (niet meer bestand zijn tegen) ceder, collaber :de vloer bezweek onder de last = le solo cedeva/collabeva sub le peso :de dijk bezweek onder de druk van het water = le dica cedeva/collabeva sub le pression del aqua :3''' '''(toegeven, wijken) ceder, succumber, non resister :voor de overmacht --''' = ceder/succumber al fortia :'voor de verleiding --' = ceder/succumber/non resister al tentation :'''de takken zijn bezweken onder de sneeuw = le brancas ha cedite sub le nive :hij is tenslotte voor de druk --''' = finalmente ille ha succumbite/cedite al pression :'''niet -- voor = resister a :niet voor de verleiding --''' = resister al tentation '''bezwijmen WW :1''' perder le sensos, perder conscientia, suffrer un syncope, evanescer '''bezwijming ZN :1''' evanescimento, syncope '''B-film ZN :1''' film (E) de serie B/de secunde categoria '''b.g.g. :1''' '''(Afk.: bij geen gehoor) in caso de non responder bh ZN :1''' '''(Afk.: beha) sustenepectore bh-bandje ZN :1''' banda de sustenepectore '''Bhoetaans BN :1''' bhutanese '''Bhoetan ZN EIGN :1''' Bhutan '''biatlon ZN :1''' biathlon '''bibasisch BN :1''' bibasic '''bibber ZN :1''' tremulation, tremulamento '''bibberachtig BN :1''' tremule, tremulante '''bibberatie ZN :1''' tremulation, tremulamento '''bibberen WW :1''' tremular :'het --' = tremulamento, tremulation :'''iemand die bibbert = tremulator bibberig BN :1''' tremule, tremulante :-- stemmetje''' = voce tremulante bibbering ZN :1''' tremulation, tremulamento '''biblicisme ZN :1''' biblicismo '''biblicist ZN :1''' biblicista '''bibliobus ZN :1''' bibliotheca mobile/ambulante/circulante, bibliobus '''bibliofiel BN :1''' bibliophile, bibliophilic :--e uitgave''' = edition pro bibliophilos bibliofiel ZN :1''' bibliophilo '''bibliofilie ZN :1''' bibliophilia '''bibliograaf ZN :1''' bibliographo '''bibliografie ZN :1''' '''(boekbeschrijving) bibliographia :2''' '''(lijst van boeken) bibliographia bibliografisch BN :1''' bibliographic :-- woordenboek''' = dictionario bibliographic :'--e appendix' = appendice bibliographic bibliolatrie ZN :1''' bibliolatria '''bibliologie ZN :1''' bibliologia '''bibliologisch BN :1''' bibliologic '''bibliomaan ZN :1''' bibliomano, bibliomaniaco '''bibliomaan BN :1''' bibliomane '''bibliomanie ZN :1''' bibliomania '''bibliomantie ZN :1''' bibliomantia '''bibliometrie ZN :1''' bibliometria '''bibliometrisch BN :1''' bibliometric '''bibliothecair BN :1''' de bibliotheca '''bibliothecaresse ZN :1''' bibliothecaria '''bibliothecaris ZN :1''' bibliothecario '''bibliothecografie ZN :1''' bibliothecographia '''bibliotheconomie ZN :1''' bibliotheconomia '''bibliotheek ZN :1''' bibliotheca, libreria :'''rijdende --, bibliobus = bibliotheca mobile/ambulante/circulante, bibliobus :gemeentelijke --''' = bibliotheca municipal :'particuliere --' = bibliotheca particular :'nationale --' = bibliotheca national :'koninklijke --' = bibliotheca regal/royal :'filiaal van de --' = succursal del bibliotheca '''bibliotheekbeambte ZN :1''' functionario de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekbediende ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bibliotheekbeambte''' bibliotheekbeheer ZN :1''' administration/gerentia de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekbeheerder ZN :1''' administrator/gerente de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekboek ZN :1''' libro de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekbus ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bibliobus''' bibliotheekcatalogus ZN :1''' catalogo de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekcommissie ZN :1''' commission de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekfiliaal ZN :1''' filial/succursal de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekgebouw ZN :1''' edificio del bibliotheca '''bibliotheekmeubilair ZN :1''' mobilario/mobiles de bibliotheca '''bibliotheeknummer ZN :1''' numero de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekpersoneel ZN :1''' personal de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekreglement ZN :1''' regulamento de bibliotheca '''bibliotheekwetenschap ZN :1''' bibliotheconomia '''biblist ZN :1''' biblista '''biblistiek ZN :1''' studio del biblia, biblistica :'beoefenaar van de --' = biblista '''bibs ZN :1''' natica, culo '''bicameraal BN :1''' bicameral '''bicamerisme ZN :1''' bicamerismo, bicameralismo, systema de duo cameras '''bicapsulair BN :1''' (PLANTK) bicapsular '''bicarbide ZN :1''' bicarbido, bicarburo '''bicarbonaat ZN :1''' bicarbonato '''biceps ZN :1''' bicipite, (armspier)' bicipite bronchial,' (beenspier)' bicipite femoral :'van de --''' = bicipite, bicipital bicepspees ZN :1''' tendon/tendine bicipite '''bichromaat ZN :1''' bichromato '''bicompact ZN :1''' bicompact '''biconcaaf ZN :1''' biconcave :--e lens''' = lente biconcave biconvex BN :1''' biconvexe :-- lens''' = lente biconvexe biculturalisme ZN :1''' biculturalismo '''bicultureel BN :1''' bicultural :-- onderwijs''' = inseniamento bicultural bidbank ZN :1''' '''(in een nis) oratorio bidcel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''gebedenkamer''' biddag ZN :1''' die/jorno de orationes/de precarias public '''bidden WW :1''' '''(zich in een gebed richten tot God) orar, precar, facer preces/precarias :vurig --''' = precar con fervor :'de rozenkrans --' = dicer le rosario :'het Onze Vader --' = dicer/recitar le Patre Nostre :'''bid en werk = ora e labora/travalia :'-- (voor het eten)' = dicer le benedicite :2''' '''(smeken, dringend verzoeken) precar, implorar, supplicar, exorar bidder ZN :1''' '''(iemand die bidt) persona qui preca/ora, oranta :2''' '''(doodbidder) empleato del pompas funebre bidet ZN :1''' bidet (F) '''bidkamer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''gebedenkamer''' bidkapel ZN :1''' cappella de oration, oratorio '''bidkleedje ZN :1''' tapis (F)/tapete de precarias '''bidmat ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bidkleedje''' bidmatje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bidkleedje''' bidmolen ZN :1''' molino a precarias '''bidon ZN :1''' bidon '''bidonville ZN :1''' bidonville (F) '''bidplaatje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bidprentje''' bidplaats ZN :1''' capella :'''2 oratorio bidprentje ZN :1''' imagine devotional/pie/de devotion, memento '''bidriem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''gebedsriem''' bidsnoer ZN :1''' rosario '''bidsprinkhaan ZN :1''' mante religiose/precante '''bidstoel ZN :1''' sedia de precaria '''bidstond ZN :1''' hora de orationes/de precarias '''bidtapijt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bidkleedje''' biduur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bidstond''' bidvertrek ZN :1''' oratorio '''bidweek ZN :1''' septimana de orationes/de precarias public '''bidweg ZN :1''' procession '''bieb ZN :1''' bibliotheca '''biecht ZN :1''' confession :'generale --' = confession general :'private --' = confession private :'openbare --' = confession public :'van de --' = confessional :'''de -- horen/afnemen = audir/reciper le confession :iemand de -- (laten) afnemen = confessar un persona, reciper le confession de un persona :te -- gaan = ir a confessar se biechtboek ZN :1''' penitential '''biechtdag ZN :1''' jorno/die de confession '''biechteling ZN :1''' confessante, penitente '''biechten WW :1''' '''(de biecht afnemen) confessar :2''' '''(opbiechten) confessar se, discargar le conscientia biechtformule ZN :1''' formula de confession '''biechtgeheim ZN :1''' secreto del confession/del confessional '''biechthoren WW :1''' confessar '''biechtkind ZN :1''' confessante, penitente '''biechtregister ZN :1''' registro/lista de penitentes '''biechtroman ZN :1''' roman(ce) autobiographic '''biechtstoel ZN :1''' confessional, confessionario, tribunal del penitentia :'het geheim van de --' = le secreto del confessional '''biechtvader ZN :1''' confessor, penitentiero, director/patre spiritual :'veeleisende --' = confessor exigente :'strenge --' = confessor sever '''biechtzegel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biechtgeheim''' bieden WW :1''' '''(toekeren, toesteken) offerer, presentar, tender :iemand de helpende hand --''' = tender adjuta a un persona :'iemand de arm --' = offerer le bracio a un persona :'''2 (opleveren, geven) offerer, presentar, dar :moeilijkheden --''' = presentar difficultates :'hulp --' = dar adjuta :'''3 (aanbieden) offerer, presentar :een prijs --''' = offerer un precio :'''ik bied er twintig gulden voor = io offere vinti florinos (pro illo) :iemand voordelen --''' = offerer avantages a un persona :'''4 (een bod doen op veiling) licitar :5''' '''(bij het kaartspel) annunciar :6''' :'loven en --' = baratar :'''7 :moeilijkheden het hoofd --''' = resister a difficultates :'de concurrentie het hoofd --' = facer fronte al concurrentia :'''8 :krachtig verzet --''' = opponer forte resistentia '''bieder ZN :1''' offerente :'de hoogste --' = le major/melior offerente '''biedermeier ZN :1''' biedermeier (D) '''biedermeiermeubel ZN :1''' mobile biedermeier (D) '''biedermeierperiode ZN :1''' periodo biedermeier (D) '''biedermeierstijl ZN :1''' stilo biedermeier (D) '''biedermeiertafel ZN :1''' tabula biedermeier (D) '''biedermeiertijd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biedermeierperiode''' bief ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biefstuk''' biefburger ZN :1''' hamburger '''biefstuk ZN :1''' beefsteak (E) '''biefstukzwam ZN :1''' fistulina hepatic '''biel ZN :1''' transversa '''biels ZN :1''' transversa '''biënnale ZN :1''' biennal '''bi-equivalentie ZN :1''' biequivalentia '''bier ZN :1''' bira :'flesje --' = bottilia de bira :'vat --' = barril de bira :'blikje --' = latta de bira :'glas --' = vitro de bira :'licht --' = bira clar :'donker --' = bira obscur :'Engels --' = ale (E) :-- uit het vat''' = bira de barril :het bier schuimt sterk = le bira scuma multo :zuur wordend --''' = bira acescente :-- brouwen''' = facer/fabricar bira :'-- tappen' = servir bira de barril bieraccijns ZN :1''' accisia de bira '''bierachtig BN :1''' habente le gusto del bira '''bierazijn ZN :1''' vinagre de bira '''bierblikje ZN :1''' latta a/de/pro bira '''bierbottelarij ZN :1''' '''(handeling) imbottiliamento de bira :2''' '''(plaats) officina ubi on imbottilia bira bierbrouwen WW :1''' facer le bira '''bierbrouwer ZN :1''' fabricante de bira, birero '''bierbrouwerij ZN :1''' fabrica de bira '''bierbrouwerskar ZN :1''' carro de birero '''bierbrouwersknecht ZN :1''' adjuta de birero '''bierbrouwerspaard ZN :1''' cavallo de birero '''bierbrouwerswagen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bierbrouwerskar''' bierbuik ZN :1''' '''(dikke buik) ventre panciute, pancia,' (persoon)' persona panciute bierconsumptie ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de bira '''bierdrinker ZN :1''' bibitor de bira '''bierenbrood ZN :1''' suppa de bira '''bierextract ZN :1''' extracto de bira '''bierfabriek ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bierbrouwerij''' bierfeest ZN :1''' festa del bira '''bierfles ZN :1''' bottilia a/pro bira '''bierfuif ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bierfeest''' biergebruik ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de bira '''biergist ZN :1''' levatura de bira '''bierglas ZN :1''' vitro a/pro bira '''bierhandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de bira '''bierhuis ZN :1''' bireria '''bierkaai ZN :1''' :'vechten tegen de --' = batter se sin spero de victoria, luctar contra le molinos a/de vento '''bierkaart ZN :1''' carta del biras :'''2 lista de precios de biras bierkan ZN :1''' biriera '''bierkelder ZN :1''' cellario pro biras '''bierkraan ZN :1''' tappo/valvula de bira '''bierkrat ZN :1''' cassa a/pro bira '''bierkroeg ZN :1''' bireria '''bierkroes ZN :1''' biriera '''bierkuip ZN :1''' cupa de bira '''bierlucht ZN :1''' odor de bira '''bierpap ZN :1''' pappa de bira '''bierpens ZN :1''' pancia '''bierpomp ZN :1''' pumpa a/de/pro bira '''bierproduktie ZN :1''' production de bira '''bierproduktiebedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de production de bira '''bierpul ZN :1''' potto a/pro bira '''bierschuim ZN :1''' scuma/spuma de bira '''biersmaak ZN :1''' gusto de bira '''biersoep ZN :1''' suppa de bira '''biersoort ZN :1''' typo de bira '''biersteker ZN :1''' grande commerciante de bira '''bierstekerij ZN :1''' (grande) cellario de bira '''biertapperij ZN :1''' bireria '''bierton ZN :1''' tonna a/pro bira '''biervat ZN :1''' barril a/pro bira '''bierverbruik ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de bira '''bierviltje ZN :1''' feltro pro bira '''biervlek ZN :1''' macula de bira '''bierwacht ZN :1''' servicio pro le mantenentia del pumpa de bira '''bierwagen ZN :1''' carro a/de/pro bira '''bierweger ZN :1''' areometro pro bira '''bierworstje ZN :1''' salami '''bies ZN :1''' '''(boordsel) galon, orlo :2''' '''(versieringslijn) filetto :3''' (PLANTK) junco, scirpo :'vlakke --' = scirpo planifolie :'''zijn --en pakken = discampar biesbos ZN :1''' junchiera '''biesgewas ZN :1''' juncacea '''bieskorf ZN :1''' corbe de junco '''bieslook ZN :1''' cibollina '''biest ZN :1''' colostro, prime lacte '''biestarwegras ZN :1''' elytrigia junceiforme '''biestboter ZN :1''' butyro de colostro '''biesvaren ZN :1''' lycopodio lacustre, isoete (lacustre) '''biesvarenfamilie ZN :1''' isoetaceas '''biet ZN :1''' beta, betarapa :'wilde --' = beta salvage '''bietenaaltje ZN :1''' anguillula '''bietenakker ZN :1''' campo de betas '''bietenoogst ZN :1''' recolta de betas '''bietensap ZN :1''' succo de betarapas (rubie) '''bietenstroop ZN :1''' sirop de betas '''bietenteelt ZN :1''' cultura/cultivation de betas '''bietenveld ZN :1''' campo de betas (de sucro/de forrage) '''bietsen WW :1''' '''(bedelen) mendicar :2''' '''(klaplopen) parasitar bietser ZN :1''' '''(bedelaar) mendicante, mendico :2''' '''(klaploper) parasito bietsuiker ZN :1''' sucro de beta '''bietsuikerfabricage ZN :1''' fabrication de sucro de beta '''bietsuikerfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de sucro de beta '''bietsuikerproduktie ZN :1''' production de sucro de beta '''biezebos ZN :1''' typha '''biezen BN :1''' de junco :-- mandje''' = corbetta de junco :'-- matten' = mattas de junco :'-- stoelen' = sedias de junco bifilair BN :1''' bifilar :--e ophanging''' = suspension bifilar :'--e hygrometer' = hygrometro bifilar bifocaal BN :1''' bifocal :--e lenzen''' = lentes bifocal :'--e bril' = berillos (a vitros) bifocal bifurcatie ZN :1''' bifurcation '''bifurqueren WW :1''' bifurcar, formar un bifurcation '''big ZN :1''' parve porco, porchetto :--gen werpen''' = filiar porchettos bigamie ZN :1''' bigamia '''bigamisch BN :1''' bigame '''bigamist ZN :1''' bigamo '''big band ZN :1''' big band (E), grande orchestra de jazz (E) '''big bang ZN :1''' big bang (E) '''biggelen WW :1''' fluer '''biggen WW :1''' parturir/parer porchettos '''biggenmerk ZN :1''' marca al aure '''biggensnijder ZN :1''' castrator de porchettos '''biggetje ZN :1''' parve porco, porchetto :'Guinees --' = porco de India, cavia '''bignonia ZN :1''' bignonia '''bigot BN :1''' bigot '''bigotterie ZN :1''' bigoteria '''bigram ZN :1''' bigramma, digramma '''biharmonisch BN :1''' (WISK) biharmonic '''bij ZN :1''' ape, apicula :''(FIG)'' bezige --''' = ape laboriose bij VZ :1''' apud, juxta, presso, a presso de, proxime a, in le proximitate de, a, (ten huize van)' in casa de :'-- Bilthoven''' = a presso de/presso Bilthoven :mijn huis staat -- de kerk = mi casa es proxime al ecclesia :'-- Lobith komt de Rijn ons land binnen' = in le proximitate de Lobith le Rheno entra in nostre pais :'-- een splitsing komen' = arrivar a/attinger un bifurcation :2''' :'''iets -- de hand hebben = haber un cosa a portata de mano :'-- de Nederlanders' = a presso del/inter le nederlandeses :'-- een mening blijven' = persister in un opinion :'-- zinnen zijn' = esser consciente :'-- zwart af' = quasi nigre :de Slag -- Hastings = le Batallia de Hastings :ik heb mijn paspoort niet -- me = io non ha mi passaporte con me :'-- het leger dienen' = servir in le armea :'-- zijn leven' = durante su vita :wat betekent San Marino -- Italië? = que significa San Marino in comparation con Italia? :'-- kunstlicht' = con le luce artificial :'-- gelegenheid' = quando se presenta/offere le occasion :'-- twijfel' = in caso de dubita :'-- wanbetaling' = in caso de non-pagamento bij BW :1''' :'om en (de) --' = approximativemente '''bijaccent ZN :1''' accento secundari '''bijaldien VW :1''' in caso que '''bijartikel ZN :1''' articulo additional '''bijas ZN :1''' (PLANTK, NAT) axe secundari/auxiliar :'optische --' = axe optic auxiliar '''bijbaan ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbetrekking''' bijbaantje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbetrekking''' bijbal ZN :1''' (ANAT) epididyme '''bijbank ZN :1''' succursal/filial de un banca '''bijbedoeling ZN :1''' secunde intention/motivo/fin, intention/motivo/fin celate/ulterior :'zonder --' = sin secunde/mal intention '''bijbegrip ZN :1''' notion secundari, idea accessori '''bijbehoren ZN MV :1''' annexos '''bijbehorend BN :1''' annexe, correspondente, complementari, inherente, accessori, appertinente :--e onderdelen''' = accessorios bijbel ZN :1''' '''(Heilige schrift) biblia :van de --''' = biblic :'concordantie van de --' = concordantia del biblia :'school met de --' = schola confessional/protestante :'''een eed op de -- afleggen = jurar super le biblia :2''' '''(lijfboek) biblia, evangelio, credo :het Kapitaal van Marx is de -- van de marxisten = le "Capital" de Marx es le evangelio del marxistas bijbelbeschouwing ZN :1''' conception biblic/del biblia, interpretation/exegese (-esis) biblic/del biblia '''bijbelboek ZN :1''' '''(boek van de bijbel) libro del biblia :2''' '''(bijbel) biblia bijbelcitaat ZN :1''' passage/citation del biblia :'''hij voerde enige --en aan = ille citava alicun passages del biblia bijbelcodex ZN :1''' codice (del biblia) '''bijbelcommissie ZN :1''' commission biblic '''bijbelcursus ZN :1''' curso biblic '''bijbeldrukker ZN :1''' imprimitor/impressor del biblia '''bijbeldrukkerij ZN :1''' imprimeria de biblias '''bijbelexegeet ZN :1''' exegeta '''bijbelexegese ZN :1''' exegese (-esis) '''bijbelgedeelte ZN :1''' parte del biblia '''bijbelgeleerde ZN :1''' biblista '''bijbelgenootschap ZN :1''' societate biblic '''bijbelhandschrift ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbelcodex''' bijbelheld ZN :1''' heroe biblic '''bijbelinterpretatie ZN :1''' interpretation del biblia '''bijbelkenner ZN :1''' cognoscitor del biblia, biblista '''bijbelkennis ZN :1''' cognoscentia/cognoscimento scriptural/biblic/del biblia, erudition biblic '''bijbelkring ZN :1''' gruppo/circulo (de studios) biblic '''bijbelkritiek ZN :1''' critica biblic/del biblia '''bijbelleer ZN :1''' doctrina biblic '''bijbellezer ZN :1''' lector del biblia '''bijbellezing ZN :1''' lectura del biblia '''bijbelonderricht ZN :1''' instruction biblic/del biblia '''bijbelonderzoek ZN :1''' examine del biblia '''bijbelpapier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''dundrukpapier''' bijbelparafrase ZN :1''' paraphrase (-asis) del biblia '''bijbelplaats ZN :1''' texto/passage scriptural/biblic/del biblia/del Scriptura, citation del biblia '''bijbelpoëzie ZN :1''' poesia biblic '''bijbels BN :1''' del biblia, biblic, scriptural :'''dit strookt niet met de --e voorstelling = isto non es conforme al representation biblic :2''' biblic, sancte, sacre :--e geschiedenis''' = historia biblic/sancte/sacre :'--e aardrijkskunde' = geographia biblic/sancte/sacre :'--e theologie' = theologia biblic :'--e getuige' = teste biblic bijbelspreuk ZN :1''' proverbio/sententia/aphorismo/maxima biblic/del biblia '''bijbelstijl ZN :1''' stilo biblic '''bijbelstof ZN :1''' materia biblic '''bijbelstudie ZN :1''' studio biblic '''bijbeltaal ZN :1''' linguage biblic '''bijbeltekst ZN :1''' passage/texto scriptural/biblic/del biblia/del Scriptura, versetto '''bijbeluitgave ZN :1''' edition del biblia '''bijbeluitlegger ZN :1''' exegeta, commentator del biblia, interprete del biblia '''bijbeluitlegging ZN :1''' exegese (-esis), commentario biblic '''bijbeluitlegkunde ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbeluitlegging''' bijbelvast BN :1''' versate in le biblia '''bijbelverbod ZN :1''' prohibition del biblia '''bijbelvereerder ZN :1''' bibliolatra '''bijbelverering ZN :1''' bibliolatria '''bijbelverhaal ZN :1''' narration biblic '''bijbelverklaarder ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbeluitlegger''' bijbelverklaring ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbeluitlegging''' bijbelverpreider ZN :1''' propagator del biblia '''bijbelvers ZN :1''' verso/versetto del biblia '''bijbelverspreider ZN :1''' propagator del biblia '''bijbelverspreiding ZN :1''' propagation del biblia '''bijbelvertaler ZN :1''' traductor biblic/del biblia '''bijbelvertaling ZN :1''' '''(handeling) traduction biblic/del biblia :2''' '''(resultaat) traduction/version del biblia bijbelwerk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijbelverspreiding''' bijbelwoord ZN :1''' parola/passage biblic/del biblia '''bijbenen WW :1''' sequer :'ik kan jouw tempo niet --' = io non pote sequer tu rhythmo '''bijberekenen WW :1''' adjunger, adder, contar un supplemento de '''bijbetalen WW :1''' pagar le differentia/in plus/un supplemento :'de kosten van de verpakking --' = pagar como supplemento le costos del imballage :'tien gulden --' = pagar un supplemento de dece florinos, pagar dece florines de supplemento '''bijbetaling ZN :1''' pagamento del differentia/de un supplemento, paga/pagamento additional/supplementari/extra :'''2 (bedrag) supplemento :tegen -- van = pagante un supplemento de bijbetekenis ZN :1''' signification/significato/senso accessori/secundari, connotation :'dat woord heeft een ongunstige --' = iste parola ha un connotation disfavorabile/negative '''bijbetrekking ZN :1''' empleo secundari/accessori/additional, labor/travalio annexe, activitate secundari '''bijblad ZN :1''' '''(bijvoegsel) supplemento :2''' '''(extra blad) folio extra bijblijven WW :1''' '''(niet achter raken) sequer :2''' '''(in het geheugen blijven) restar/remaner in le memoria :deze gewoonte is hem zijn gehele leven bijgebleven = iste habitude le accompaniava durante tote su vita :dat zal me altijd --''' = sempre/semper isto permanera in mi memoria :'de herinnering aan haar zal me altijd --' = io va sempre/semper portar su memoria con me '''bijboek ZN :1''' libro auxiliar '''bijboeken WW :1''' '''(mbt de boekhouding) registrar, scriber :2''' '''(mbt reis) reservar in plus :enkele dagen --''' = reservar alicun dies in plus '''bijboeking ZN :1''' '''(mbt de boekhouding) registration :2''' '''(mbt reis) reservation extra bijbouwen WW :1''' construer (al latere), adjunger, adder :'een paar kamers --' = adder alcicun cameras '''bijbrengen WW :1''' '''(leren) inseniar, inculcar :een leerling de grondbeginselen --''' = inculcar le principios basic a un alumno :'iemand goede manieren --' = inculcar bon manieras a un persona :'iemand de grondbeginselen van een wetenschap --' = initiar un persona in un scientia :'''2 (weer tot bewustzijn brengen) reanimar :iemand met koud water --''' = reanimar un persona con aqua frigide '''bijcirkel ZN :1''' (ASTRON) epicyclo '''bijdehand BN :1''' intelligente, vive '''bijdehandje ZN :1''' infante intelligente '''bijdenkbeeld ZN :1''' idea secundari/accessori '''bijdetijds BN :1''' moderne '''bijdoel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijoogmerk''' bijdoen WW :1''' adder, adjunger '''bijdraaien WW :1''' ceder (pauco a pauco/poco a poco), moderar se, facer concessiones, monstrar se conciliante '''bijdrage ZN :1''' '''(aandeel, inbreng) contribution, apporto, collaboration, contingente, parte (contributive) :zijn -- leveren aan = apportar su collaboration/su contribution a, contribuer a, collaborar a :een -- betalen = contribuer :Frankrijks -- aan de beschaving = le apporto de Francia al civilisation :2''' '''(gave) contribution, quotisation, quota, participation (al costos) :geldelijke --''' = contribution financiari :'bescheiden geldelijke --' = obolo :'vrijwillige --' = contribution/donation voluntarie :'''een -- laten betalen = quotisar :3''' '''(letterkundig geschrift) contribution, articulo litterari :'-- tot de geschiedenis' = contribution al historia bijdragen WW :1''' '''(als zijn aandeel inbrengen) contribuer, participar, apportar :zijn steentje --''' = apportar su contribution :'naar vermogen --' = contribuer secundo su medios :-- in de kosten''' = participar al/in le costos :2''' '''(bevorderlijk zijn voor) contribuer, adjutar, cooperar, concurrer :'-- aan het welslagen van de onderneming' = contribuer/concurrer/cooperar al successo del interprisa :dat draagt bij aan het genezingsproces = isto contribue al processo de curation bijdragend BN :1''' contributive '''bijdrager ZN :1''' contributor '''bijdruk ZN :1''' edition extra/supplementari/additional '''bijdrukken WW :1''' imprimer in plus :'''men heeft 1000 exemplaren bijgedrukt = on ha imprimite 1000 exemplares supplementari/additional bijectief BN :1''' bijective :--e functie''' = function bijective bijeen BW :1''' insimul, juncte, vicin :'in vergadering --' = reunite in assemblea :'''dicht -- staan = star multo vicin bijeenbehoren WW :1''' formar un insimul/toto, facer parte del mesme gruppo/collection, pertiner al mesme gruppo/collection '''bijeenbinden WW :1''' ''Zie: ''samenbinden''' bijeenblijven WW :1''' restar/remaner insimul '''bijeenbrengen WW :1''' assemblar, reassemblar, reunir, junger, colliger, gruppar :'in een wetboek --' = codificar :'een bibliotheek --' = reunir un bibliotheca :'geld --' = reunir moneta '''bijeenbrenging ZN :1''' reunion '''bijeendoen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijeenbrengen''' bijeendrijven WW :1''' '''(samendrijven) reassemblar, reunir, junger, gruppar :2''' '''(komen samendrijven) accumular se bijeengaren WW :1''' collectionar, colliger, recolliger, reunir, reassemblar, accumular '''bijeengieten WW :1''' versar in le mesme recipiente '''bijeengooien WW :1''' jectar super le mesme pila '''bijeengroeien WW :1''' crescer insimul '''bijeenhalen WW :1''' reunir, reassemblar '''bijeenhangen WW :1''' (OVERG) reunir le un al latere del altere, appender insimul,'' (ONOVERG)'' pender insimul '''bijeenharken WW :1''' rastrellar :'het --' = rastrellage '''bijeenhopen WW :1''' accumular '''bijeenhoping ZN :1''' accumulation '''bijeenhouden WW :1''' tener insimul/juncte '''bijeenkomen WW :1''' '''(samenkomen) reunir se, reassemblar se, incontrar se, convenir, concurrer, congregar se :2''' '''(bij elkaar passen) ir insimul :die kleuren komen goed bijeen = iste colores va ben insimul bijeenkomst ZN :1''' assemblea, conferentia, reunion, convention, congregation, congresso, synodo, incontro :'geheime --' = conferentia secrete, conventiculo, conciliabulo :'''een -- voorzitten = presider un reunion :een -- openen = aperir un reunion :een -- sluiten = clauder un reunion bijeenkrijgen WW :1''' reunir '''bijeenleggen WW :1''' mitter/poner insimul, reunir, combinar, collocar, ordinar '''bijeenliggen WW :1''' trovar se insimul '''bijeennemen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijeenleggen''' bijeenpassen WW :1''' ir insimul (con) '''bijeenplaatsen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijeenleggen''' bijeenplaatsing ZN :1''' juxtaposition '''bijeenraapsel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''samenraapsel''' bijeenrapen WW :1''' assemblar, reassemblar, colliger :'al zijn moed --' = reassemblar tote su corage :'zijn krachten --' = colliger su fortias :'''een bijeengeraapt leger = un armea hastivemente assemblate bijeenrijgen WW :1''' infilar '''bijeenroepen WW :1''' convocar, advocar, assemblar, reassemblar, reunir :'een concilie --' = convocar un concilio :'een vergadering --' = convocar un reunion/assemblea '''bijeenroeping ZN :1''' convocation, reunion :-- van een concilie''' = convocation de un concilio :'-- van het parlement' = convocation del parlamento bijeenscharrelen WW :1''' reunir '''bijeenschikken WW :1''' rangiar insimul '''bijeenschrapen WW :1''' reunir con difficultate '''bijeenschrijven WW :1''' inscriber in le mesme libro '''bijeensmijten WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijeengooien''' bijeensparen WW :1''' economisar '''bijeenstaan WW :1''' trovar se insimul '''bijeensteken WW :1''' junger insimul :'de hoofden/koppen --' = reunir se pro reflecter insimul '''bijeentellen WW :1''' facer le summa de, totalisar, summar, additionar '''bijeentrommelen WW :1''' assemblar per un rolamento de tambur '''bijeentrompetten WW :1''' assemblar al sono del trompetta '''bijeenvatten WW :1''' reunir,'' (FIG)'' resumer, recapitular '''bijeenvoegen WW :1''' junger, reunir, assemblar, combinar, mitter/poner insimul, aggregar, fusionar, accopular '''bijeenwonen WW :1''' habitar insimul, demorar insimul '''bijeenzamelen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''verzamelen''' bijeenzameling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''verzameling''' bijeenzetten WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijeenleggen''' bijeenzijn ZN :1''' reunion, intervista '''bijeenzijn WW :1''' esser reunite/insimul/juncte '''bijeenzitten WW :1''' esser sedite insimul '''bijeenzoeken WW :1''' colliger :'zijn boeken --' = colliger su libros '''bijeffect ZN :1''' effecto secundari/collateral '''bijenangel ZN :1''' aculeo de un ape/apicula '''bijenboek ZN :1''' manual de apicultura '''bijenbroedsel ZN :1''' ovos e larvas de apes/apiculas '''bijencel ZN :1''' alveolo '''bijendans ZN :1''' dansa del ape/del apicula '''bijenei ZN :1''' ovo de ape/apicula '''bijenetend BN :1''' apivore :--e vogel''' = ave apivore bijengif ZN :1''' veneno de ape/apicula '''bijenhoning ZN :1''' melle (de apiculas) '''bijenhouder ZN :1''' apicultor, apiario '''bijenhouderij ZN :1''' apicultura '''bijenkap ZN :1''' masca/mascara de apicultor '''bijenkast ZN :1''' apiculario '''bijenkolonie ZN :1''' colonia de apes/apiculas '''bijenkoningin ZN :1''' regina del apes/apiculas, ape regina/matre :'onbevruchte --' = regina virgine '''bijenkorf ZN :1''' apiculario '''bijenkunde ZN :1''' apidologia '''bijenluis ZN :1''' pediculo del apes/apiculas '''bijenmarkt ZN :1''' mercato de apes/apiculas '''bijenmasker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijenkap''' bijennest ZN :1''' nido de apes, apiculario '''bijenstal ZN :1''' apiario '''bijensteek ZN :1''' piccatura/punctura de ape/apicula '''bijentaal ZN :1''' language del apes/apiculas '''bijenteelt ZN :1''' apicultura :'van/mbt de --' = apicultural '''bijenvolk ZN :1''' colonia de apes/apiculas '''bijenwas ZN :1''' cera de ape/apicula '''bijenzwerm ZN :1''' essame de apes/apiculas '''bijfiguur ZN :1''' '''(minder belangrijke figuur) personage secundari/accessori/de secunde plano, figura episodic :2''' (TONEEL) figurante :'''3 (WISK) figura subordinate bijfilm ZN :1''' film (E) addite '''bijgaand BN :1''' adjuncte, annexe, incluse, hic-juncte :'''zie --e brief = vide/vider le littera adjuncte bijgebouw ZN :1''' edificio annexe, annexo, dependentia '''bijgedachte WW :1''' '''(onwillekeurig opkomende voorstelling) association (de ideas) :2''' '''(bijbedoeling) secunde intention, motivo ulterior bijgelegen WW :1''' adjacente, vicin, limitrophe, contigue, proxime, confin '''bijgeloof ZN :1''' credentia superstitiose, superstition :'blind --' = superstition cec '''bijgelovig BN :1''' superstitiose :-- iemand''' = persona superstitiose :'--e gebruiken' = usantias/costumes superstitiose bijgelovigheid ZN :1''' superstitiositate, superstition :'''de traditionele -- van jagers = le traditional superstitiositate del chassatores bijgeluiden ZN MV :1''' (RADIO) ruitos/sonos parasite/interferente '''bijgenaamd BN :1''' supernominate, supranominate, cognoscite como, alias :'''Willem, -- de Zwijger = Willem, cognoscite como/alias le Taciturno bijgerecht ZN :1''' parve platto de accompaniamento '''bijgesloten BN :1''' incluse :-- brief/cheque/foto, etc.' = incluso '''bijgeval' BW :1''' occasionalmente '''bijgeval VW :1''' si '''bijgeven WW :1''' adjunger, adder '''bijgevoegd BN :1''' annexe, juncte, adjuncte, incluse, addite, supplementari '''bijgevolg BW :1''' per consequente, per consequentia, como consequentia, consequentemente, ergo '''bijgewas ZN :1''' cultura secundari/supplementari/intercalari '''bijgieten WW :1''' adjunger, adder, versar ancora un pauco/poco de '''bijhalen WW :1''' '''(citeren) citar, allegar :2''' '''(naderbijhalen) traher a se, approximar :3''' :(bij een staartdeling) een cijfer --''' = abassar un cifra :het -- van een cijfer = abassamento de un cifro bijhandeling ZN :1''' (LIT) episodio '''bijharken WW :1''' dar un colpo de rastrello a, rastrellar :'het --' = rastrellage '''bijholte ZN :1''' (ANAT) sino, sinus '''bijholteontsteking ZN :1''' inflammation del sino/sinus, sinusitis :'acute --' = sinusitis acute :'chronische --' = sinusitis chronic '''bijhouden WW :1''' '''(houden bij iets anders) approximar, avicinar :houd je bord bij! = approxima/avicina tu platto! :2''' '''(gelijkblijven) sequer :een auto --''' = sequer un auto(mobile) :'een klas --' = mantener se al nivello de un classe :'het onderwijs niet kunnen --' = non poter sequer le rhythmo del studios :'de fabriek kan de vraag niet --' = le fabrica non pote satisfacer le demanda :'''3 (op de hoogte blijven) sequer, tener se al currente :de vakliteratuur --''' = tener se al currente del/sequer le litteratura specialisate :'''4 :zijn Interlingua --''' = cultivar su Interlingua, non oblidar su Interlingua :'de boekhouding --' = tener le contabilitate :'een kasboek --' = tener a jorno un libro de cassa :'het puntenaantal --' = notar le punctos '''bijkaart ZN :1''' mappa/carta additional '''bijkans BW :1''' quasi, practicamente '''bijkantoor ZN :1''' dependentia, succursal, filial, casa filial, establimento filial, officio/bureau (F) auxiliar '''bijkegel ZN :1''' '''(van een vulkaan) cono secundari bijkelk ZN :1''' (PLANTK) caliculo '''bijker ZN :1''' apicultor, apiario '''bijkerij ZN :1''' apicultura '''bijkerk ZN :1''' ecclesia filial/succursal, annexo '''bijkeuken ZN :1''' antecocina, retrococina '''bijklank ZN :1''' sono accessori, (bijbetekenis)' connotation '''bijkleuren' WW :1''' '''(de kleur bijwerken van) retoccar le color(es) de bijklussen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''klussen''' bijkok ZN :1''' secunde cocinero, adjuta de cocina '''bijkomen WW :1''' '''(weer bij bewustzijn komen) reprender/recuperar le sensos, reprender cognoscentia/cognoscimento :uit een coma --''' = sortir del coma :'''2 (op adem komen) reprender halito :laat me eerst even --''' = lassa me recuperar me un momento :'''3 (flinker/gezonder worden) reprender/recovrar/recuperar su fortia, recovrar se, convalescer :4''' '''(passen bij iets) harmonisar :deze kleur komt heel aardig bij = iste color se approxima bastante :5''' :'''daar kan ik niet bij = 1. io non pote attinger lo, 2. io non lo comprende :6''' :'''daar komt nog bij dat = il ha ancora isto que bijkomend BN :1''' secundari, accidental, accessori, complementari, additional, supplementari, subsidiari, adjunctive, extra, concomitante, episodic, ulterior :--e omstandigheden''' = circumstantias accessori/additional/secundari/accidental/concomitante/''(JUR)'' adventicie :'--e redenen' = rationes additional/supplementari :'--e kosten' = costos secundari/additional :'-- probleem' = problema ulterior :'-- verschijnsel' = epiphenomeno :de dichtst --e maat = le plus proxime mesura :2''' (MED) intercurrente '''bijkomstig BN :1''' accessori, secundari, accidental, episodic, concomitante, marginal, inessential :-- idee''' = idea accessori :'--e omstandigheid' = circumstantia secundari, eventualitate :iets --s = accidente bijkomstigheid ZN :1''' facto/elemento/circumstantia accessori/secundari/accidental/marginal :'''2 (MV: dingen) accessorios bijkopen WW :1''' comprar (un cosa) additional/supplementari :'een kaartje --' = comprar un billet supplementari '''bijkrediet ZN :1''' credito additional '''bijkring ZN :1''' halo/circulo parhelic '''bijkroon WW :1''' '''(van bloem) corolla secundari, paracorolla bijl ZN :1''' hacha {sj} :'dubbele --' = hacha duple, bipenne :'''met de -- bewerken = hachar {sj} :het --tje er bij neerleggen = abandonar le lucta :ik heb al eerder met dit --tje gehakt = isto/le cosa non es nove pro me, io cognosce le cosas/le materia bijl(bundel)drager ZN :1''' (OUDH) lictor '''bijladen WW :1''' '''(aan de lading toevoegen) prender un carga additional, completar le carga/cargamento :2''' '''(de lading aanvullen) recargar :een accu --''' = recargar un accumulator '''bijlage ZN :1''' annexo, incluso, supplemento, pecia/documento juncte/annexe :'''de --n van een boek = le appendices de un libro :een losse --''' = un supplemento separate '''bijlandig BN :1''' limitrophe, adjacente '''bijlange BW :1''' :--(na) niet''' = non del toto bijlbrief ZN :1''' contracto/certificato de construction '''bijlbundel ZN :1''' (GESCH) fasces '''bijldrager ZN :1''' (OUDH) lictor '''bijlegbaar BN :1''' accommodabile '''bijleggen WW :1''' '''(schikken, regelen) regular, accommodar, arrangiar, pacificar :(zich verzoenen) het --''' = reconciliar se :'een ruzie --' = accommodar un querela :'''2 (bijbetalen) contribuer, pagar, pagar de su tasca, pagar le differentia, adjunger, adder :het tekort --''' = coperir le deficit '''bijlegger ZN :1''' pacificator, reconciliator '''bijlegging ZN :1''' regulation, accommodamento, arrangiamento, pacification, (verzoening)' reconciliation '''bijles' ZN :1''' lection particular/private/extra '''bijleveren WW :1''' livrar simultaneemente, suppler in addition :'''vervangingsonderdelen worden bijgeleverd = le livration comprende anque pecias de cambio bijlhamer ZN :1''' hacha-martello {sj} '''bijlichten WW :1''' exclarar, dar lumine/luce :'''licht eens even bij = da me luce un momento bijliggen WW :1''' '''(vaag herinnerd worden) rememorar se/recordar se vagemente :2''' '''(een voorgevoel hebben) haber un presentimento bijliggend BN :1''' incluse, adjuncte '''bijlmes ZN :1''' machete {sj} '''bijlslag ZN :1''' colpo de hacha {sj} '''bijlsteel ZN :1''' manico de hacha {sj} '''bijlsteen ZN :1''' (MIN) nephrite '''bijltje ZN :1''' hachetta {sj} :'''het -- er bij neerleggen = abandonar le lucta :ik heb al eerder met dit -- gehakt = isto/le cosa non es nove pro me, io cognosce le cosa/le materia bijltjesdag ZN :1''' '''(dag van de afrekening) die/jorno del vengiantia :2''' '''(uur van de waarheid) hora del veritate bijlvormig BN :1''' (PLANTK, DIERK) dolabriforme '''bijmaan ZN :1''' paraselene '''bijmaken WW :1''' suppler :'''het is niet in voorraad, maar het kan voor u bijgemaakt worden = illo non es in stock, ma illo pote esser facite specialmente pro vos bijmengen WW :1''' admiscer, adjunger, adder, additionar, incorporar :'ik zal er nog wat salpeter --' = io va adjunger/incorporar in illo un pauco/poco de salpetra '''bijmenging ZN :1''' addition, admixtion '''bijmengsel ZN :1''' addition, admixtion '''bijna BW :1''' quasi :-- niet''' = a pena :'-- nooit' = quasi nunquam :'-- dood' = quasi morte :'-- de helft' = quasi le medietate :'-- de hele stad' = quasi tote le urbe :'-- volmaakt zijn' = esser quasi perfecte bijnaam ZN :1''' supernomine, supranomine :'''een -- geven = supernominar, supranominar bijna-botsing ZN :1''' quasi-collision '''bijnieren ZN MV :1''' glandulas/capsulas suprarenal/surrenal/adrenal '''bijniermerg ZN :1''' medulla suprarenal/surrenal '''bijniermerghormoon ZN :1''' adrenalina '''bijnierschors ZN :1''' cortice suprarenal/surrenal '''bijnierschorshormoon ZN :1''' hormon cortical, corticoide '''bijomstandigheden ZN MV :1''' circumstantias accessori/accidental/secundari/concomitante '''bijoogmerk ZN :1''' secunde intention, intention particular '''bijoorzaak ZN :1''' causa secundari/secunde/annexe/supplementari '''bijou ZN :1''' joiel '''bijouterie ZN :1''' '''(voorwerpen) joieles :2''' '''(winkel) joieleria bijouteriekistje ZN :1''' coffretto a/pro joieles, scrinio '''bijouteriewinkel ZN :1''' joieleria '''bijoverweging ZN :1''' consideration accessori '''bijpad ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''zijpad''' bijpassen WW :1''' pagar lo que manca, completar un summa, suppler, pagar un supplemento, adjunger, adder :'het verschil --' = pagar le differentia '''bijpassend WW :1''' correspondente '''bijpersoon ZN :1''' personage secundari '''bijplakken WW :1''' :'een postzegel --' = collar/affiger/affixar un timbro additional '''bijplaneet ZN :1''' satellite, planeta secundari :'''de maan is een -- van de aarde = le luna es un satellite del terra bijpompen WW :1''' plenar/replenar per pumpar '''bijpraten WW :1''' informar :'''ik kom morgen om je bij te praten = io venira deman pro informar te bijprodukt ZN :1''' producto secundari/derivate, subproducto :'''2 (FIG) resultato accessori bijregelen WW :1''' regular, readjustar, corriger '''bijregeling ZN :1''' readjustamento, correction '''bijrekenen WW :1''' adjunger (a) '''bijrijder ZN :1''' adjutante de conductor, conductor auxiliar/assistente, adjuta camionero, secunde conductor '''bijrivier ZN :1''' affluente, riviera tributari :'''de Rijn en zijn --en = le Rheno es su affluentes bijrol ZN :1''' (TONEEL) rolo/parte secundari, figurante '''bijschaduw ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''halfschaduw''' bijschaven WW :1''' '''(gladschaven) planar :2''' (FIG) polir, perfectionar :'een tekst --' = polir/revisar un texto :'zijn stijl --' = polir/perfectionar su stilo :'kleine tekortkomingen --' = corriger parve mancantias '''bijschenken WW :1''' versar ancora un pauco/un poco, adder, adjunger '''bijscherm ZN :1''' (PLANTK) cyma '''bijscherpen WW :1''' affilar/acutiar de novo, render plus acute '''bijschikken WW :1''' '''(zijn stoel aan-/opschuiven) approximar/approchar {sj} su sedia :2''' '''(mede aan tafel gaan zitten) seder se al tabula bijschildklier ZN :1''' parathyroide '''bijschoffelen WW :1''' dar un colpo de bina/sarculo '''bijscholen WW :1''' dar un formation continue/special a, perfectionar, recyclar '''bijscholing ZN :1''' formation continue/special, perfectionamento, recyclage '''bijscholingscursus ZN :1''' curso de perfectionamento/de recyclage '''bijschotel ZN :1''' platto supplementari '''bijschrift ZN :1''' inscription, (onderschrift)' legenda :'2''' (kanttekening) nota marginal, commentario (in le margine), annotation, glossa bijschrijven WW :1''' '''(toevoegen) adjunger, adder, includer :2''' '''(inschrijven) inscriber bijschrijving ZN :1''' '''(toevoeging) adjunction, addition :2''' '''(inschrijving) inscription bijschuiven WW :1''' '''(naderbij schuiven) approximar, approchar {sj},'' avicinar :'zijn stoel --''' = approximar/approchar su sedia :2''' '''(mede aan tafel gaan zitten) seder se al tabula (con le alteres) bijslaap ZN :1''' '''(coïtus) coito, copulation :2''' '''(persoon) companion de lecto, partner (E) sexual bijslag ZN :1''' '''(bijkomend voordeel) gratification, supplemento, beneficio, avantage :2''' '''(extra heffing) carga/taxa supplementari/extra, supertaxa :een -- van tien gulden heffen = facer un carga additional de dece florinos bijslapen WW :1''' copular :'''2 recuperar (un manco de) somno bijslijpen WW :1''' '''(slijpend afwerken) affilar :2''' (FIG) polir, perfectionar '''bijsloffen WW :1''' '''(lopend bijhouden) sequer :niet zo gauw, ik kan je niet --''' = non si velocemente, io non pote sequer te :'''2 (volgen met het begrip) sequer, comprender bijsluiten WW :1''' inserer, insertar :'het --' = insertion '''bijsluiter ZN :1''' folio/notitia explicative/de empleo/con indicationes, instructiones/notas explicative/pro le uso '''bijsluiting ZN :1''' insertion '''bijsmaak ZN :1''' un certe gusto, gusto particular, sapor estranie, retrogusto :'''er is een -- aan de koffie = le caffe ha un certe gusto :geleerdheid met een -- van pedanterie = erudition con un certe tono de pedantismo bijsmeren WW :1''' '''(smerend toevoegen) adjunger/adder oleo a, lubrificar, olear :2''' :'nog wat boterhammen --' = butyrar ancora alicun trenchos {sj} de pan '''bijspijkeren WW :1''' '''(op het vereiste niveau brengen) compler lacunas/un retardo :zijn kennis --''' = compler le lacunas in su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :'''2 (goedmaken, zijn schade inhalen) recuperar :3''' '''(door spijkeren herstellen) clavar :4''' '''(bijbetalen) pagar, adjutar/succurrer financiarimente/con moneta, compler un deficit bijspringen WW :1''' '''(helpen) adjutar, adjuvar, auxiliar, currer al adjuta de, venir al succurso de,' (met geld)' adjutar/succurrer financiarimente/con moneta, aperir su bursa bijspringing ZN :1''' auxilio, adjuta (financiari), succurso (financiari) '''bijstaan WW :1''' '''(helpen) auxiliar, assister, adjutar, juvar, adjuvar, coadjuvar, secundar, appoiar, relevar, sustener, suffragar,' (te hulp komen)' succurrer,' (geestelijk bijstaan)' ministrar,' (in de kosten)' subvenir :elkaar --''' = adjutar se/appoiar se mutuemente :'''de hemel sta me bij! = que le celo me protege! :2''' '''(vaag herinnerd worden) rememorar se/recordar se vagemente :er staat me vaag iets van bij = io me lo recorda vagemente bijstand ZN :1''' '''(financiële hulp) assistentia, adjuta financiari :2''' '''(hulp, ondersteuning) auxilio, adjuta, assistentia, succurso, concurso, appoio, relevamento :economische --''' = adjuta economic :(sociale) --''' = assistentia public, adjuta/auxilio social :zij leeft van de --''' = illa vive del auxilio social :'geestelijke --' = appoio spiritual :'rechtskundige --' = adjuta/assistentia juridic/judiciari :'militaire --' = assistentia militar :'verdrag van onderlinge --' = pacto de adjuta mutue :'''iemand -- verlenen = prestar su assistentia a un persona, prestar adjuta/auxilio a un persona, auxiliar un persona bijstandsgezin ZN :1''' familia que recipe addjuta/auxilio social '''bijstandsmoeder ZN :1''' matre qui recipe adjuta/auxilio social '''bijstandsregeling ZN :1''' regulamento de adjuta/auxilio/assistentia '''bijstandsverdrag ZN :1''' tractato de adjuta/auxilio/assistentia '''bijstandtrekker ZN :1''' beneficiario de adjuta/auxilio social '''bijstation ZN :1''' substation '''bijstellen WW :1''' '''(in de juiste stand brengen) adjustar, readjustar, regular, rectificar :de kleppen --''' = adjustar le valvulas :'de remmen --' = adjustar le frenos :'de prijzen --' = revider le precios :'''iemand die bijstelt = readjustator :2''' '''(aanpassen) adaptar, rectificar, revisar :het regeerakkoord zal worden bijgesteld = le accordo governamental essera revisate bijstelling ZN :1''' (TAAL) apposition :'als --' = appositional, in apposition :'''de -- betreffend = appositive :2''' '''(het in de juiste stand brengen) adjustamento, readjustamento, regulation, correction, rectification, adaptation bijstellingszin ZN :1''' apposition '''bijster BN :1''' :'''het spoor -- raken/worden = perder le tracia/le pista/le via, disviar se, perder se bijster BW :1''' :'''niet -- vriendelijk = non multo amabile bijstorten WW :1''' (GELDW, HAND) versar/pagar un supplemento, pagar le differentia :'''2 (bijvoegen door storten) adjunger, adder bijsturen WW :1''' '''(mbt schip, voertuig) corriger le direction de :2''' (FIG) corriger, adaptar, adjustar :'de plannen --' = corriger/adjustar le planos '''bijt ZN :1''' foramine in le glacie :'''een -- in het ijs hakken = facer/aperir un foramine in le glacie :een vreemde eend in de --''' = un intruso '''bijtachtig BN :1''' mordente '''bijtafeltje ZN :1''' tabuletta accessori '''bijtanken WW :1''' '''(nieuwe brandstof innemen) (re)prender benzina/gasolina :2''' (FIG) recargar su batteria '''bijtekenen WW :1''' '''(zich verplichten langer in dienst te blijven) renovar un contracto :2''' '''(in een tekening bijwerken) corriger, perfectionar :3''' '''(door tekenen bijvoegen) designar (in) bijtellen WW :1''' adjunger, adder, additionar, summar '''bijten WW :1''' '''(de tanden in iets zetten) morder :het --''' = morsura :'opnieuw --' = remorder :'de hond wil --' = le can vole morder :'in een vrucht --' = morder in un fructo :'''het paard heeft mij in mijn arm gebeten = le cavallo me ha mordite le bracio :in het stof/zand --''' = morder/basiar le pulvere :'op zijn nagels --' = roder se/mangiar se le ungulas :'zich op de lippen --' = morder se le labios :'''van zich afbijten = defender se :2''' '''(van insecten/reptielen, etc.) piccar, punger :3''' '''(sterk prikkelen) morder :de kou bijt in het gezicht = le frigido morde le visage :4''' (SCHEI) morder :'''het zuur bijt = le acido morde bijtend BN :1''' '''(wat bijt) mordente :2''' '''(invretend) caustic, corrosive, mordace :'--e vloeistof' = liquido caustic :'--e stof' = substantia caustic :'--e soda' = soda caustic :'--e potas' = potassa caustic :'-- middel' = corrosivo, remedio caustic, caustico, mordente, substantia corrosive :3''' '''(hekelend) mordente, piccante, caustic, mordace, acre, amar :'--e spot' = ironia amar/mordace, causticitate :'-- sarcasme' = sarcasmo piccante :'--e kritiek' = critica mordace :4''' '''(pijnlijk, stekend) pungente :'--e kou' = frigido pungente bijterig BN :1''' inclinate a morder, aggressive '''bijtgraag BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijterig''' bijtijden BW :1''' ''Zie: ''bijwijlen''' bijtijds BW :1''' '''(op tijd) a tempore :'-- de nodige maatregelen nemen' = prender a tempore le mesuras necessari :2''' '''(vroeg) de bon hora bijtitel ZN :1''' subtitulo '''bijtmiddel ZN :1''' corrosivo, remedio caustic, mordente, substantia corrosive '''bijtoon ZN :1''' (MUZ) sono harmonic :'''2 (TAAL) accento secundari bijtrekken WW :1''' '''(naderbij trekken) traher a se, attraher :2''' '''(kleur) prender le mesme color :3''' '''(van een kijker) approximar :4''' '''(in een beter humeur komen) meliorar de humor bijtring ZN :1''' anello pro morder '''bijtwonde ZN :1''' morsura '''bijvak ZN :1''' materia secundari/accessori '''bijval ZN :1''' '''(instemming) successo, approbation, acceptation, adhesion, assentimento, acclamation, suffragio, supporto :zijn -- betuigen = approbar :'-- oogsten/vinden' = reciper approbation/supporto, haber successo :2''' '''(applaus) applauso :'-- oogsten' = reciper applausos, esser applaudite bijvallen WW :1''' approbar :'iemand --' = adherer a un persona, adoptar le opinion de un persona '''bijvalsbetuiging ZN :1''' applauso '''bijvalsuiting ZN :1''' applauso '''bijvegen WW :1''' dar un colpo de scopa a '''bijveld ZN :1''' (SPORT) terreno annexe '''bijverdienen WW :1''' ganiar extra, ganiar un salario secundari/supplementari/additional '''bijverdienste ZN :1''' salario extra, salario secundari/supplementari/additional '''bijverlichting ZN :1''' exclaramento supplementari '''bijverschijnsel ZN :1''' effecto secundari/additional,'' (FIL)'' epiphenomeno :'''2 (MED) symptoma accessori/additional, epiphenomeno bijverven WW :1''' dar qualque colpos de pincel a, retoccar :'de deuren --' = retoccar le portas '''bijverzekeren WW :1''' assecurar supplementarimente/additionalmente '''bijverzekering ZN :1''' assecurantia supplementari/additional '''bijvijlen WW :1''' dar un colpo de lima a, limar :'het --' = limatura :'de nagels --' = limar se le ungues '''bijvoeden WW :1''' dar alimentation supplementari/additional (a), (overvoeden)' superalimentar '''bijvoeding' ZN :1''' alimentation supplementari/additional, (overvoeding)' superalimentation '''bijvoegen' WW :1''' adder, junger, adjunger, subjunger, annecter, annexar, admiscer, appender, apponer, suppler, includer, additionar :'enige voorbeelden --' = adder alicun exemplos :'''de bijgevoegde brief = le littera hic-juncte :de bijgevoegde cheque = le cheque (E) includite bijvoeging ZN :1''' '''(het bijvoegen) addition, adjunction, annexation :onder -- van = includente, adjungente :2''' '''(toevoegsel) annexo, supplemento, addendum (L) (MV: addenda),' (in boek)' appendice bijvoeglijk BN :1''' adjective, adjectival, attributive :-- naamwoord''' = adjectivo :melioratief -- naamwoord = adjectivo meliorative :stoffelijk -- naamwoord = adjectivo de materia/que indica materia :'-- rangtelwoord' = adjectivo numeral ordinal :als -- naamwoord gebruiken = adjectivar :'--e bijzin' = proposition attributive :'--e bepaling' = complemento attributive/adjectival :'--e vorm' = forma adjective :dat woord wordt -- gebruikt = iste parola se usa como adjectivo, iste parola ha un uso adjectival bijvoegsel ZN :1''' supplemento, addition, annexo, addendum (L) (MV: addenda), (in boek)' appendice :'letterkundig/literair --''' = supplemento litterari :gratis --''' = supplemento gratuite :'zaterdags --' = supplemento del sabbato :'bij dit nummer hoort een --' = iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento :'''2 (JUR) appertinentia :3''' '''(van een testament) codicillo bijvoet ZN :1''' (PLANTK) artemisia (vulgar) '''bijvoorbeeld BW :1''' per exemplo, exempli gratia, e.g. (L) '''bijvorm ZN :1''' forma secundari, (van een woord)' forma minus currente '''bijvrouw' ZN :1''' '''(vrouw naast de hoofdvrouw) secunde/tertie, etc. femina :2''' '''(concubine) concubina bijvullen WW :1''' replenar, repler (de novo), reimpler (de novo) :'het --' = replenamento '''bijvulling ZN :1''' replenamento '''bijwagen ZN :1''' remolco '''bijwerk ZN :1''' travalio/labor supplementari/additional '''bijwerken WW :1''' '''(gelijkbrengen, aanvullen) completar, actualisar :een schoolboek --''' = actualisar un manual :'''bijgewerkte druk = edition actualisate, edition revidite e corrigite :een leerling --''' = dar lectiones private a un discipulo :''(BOEKH)'' de boeken --''' = regular le libros :2''' '''(kleine gebreken herstellen) retoccar :de tekening nog wat --''' = retoccar/perfectionar le designo '''bijwerking ZN :1''' effecto secundari/collateral :'deze medicijnen hebben een vervelende --' = iste medicamentos ha un effecto secundari disagradabile :'''2 (afwerking) finition :3''' '''(mbt schilderij, foto) retocco bijwetenschap ZN :1''' scientia auxiliar '''bijwezen ZN :1''' presentia :'in mijn --' = in mi presentia '''bijwijf ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijvrouw''' bijwijlen BW :1''' de tempore a tempore, occasionalmente '''bijwijzen WW :1''' sequer (le lineas) per le digito '''bijwonen WW :1''' assister a, participar a, esser presente a, esser teste de :'de vergadering --' = participar al reunion :'een Interlingua-conferentie --' = assister a un Conferentia de Interlingua :'een begrafenis --' = assister a un interramento '''bijwoner ZN :1''' persona qui assiste/qui es presente/qui es teste '''bijwoning ZN :1''' assistentia, presentia '''bijwoord ZN :1''' (TAAL) adverbio :'causaal --' = adverbio causal :'ontkennend --' = adverbio negative/de negation :'consecutief --' = adverbio consecutive :-- van graad''' = adverbio de intensitate :'-- van tijd' = adverbio temporal/de tempore :'-- van plaats' = adverbio local/de loco :'-- van modaliteit' = adverbio de modalitate bijwoordelijk BN :1''' adverbial :-- gebruik''' = uso/empleo adverbial :'--e uitdrukking' = locution adverbial :'--e bepaling van plaats' = complemento (adverbial) de loco bijwoordelijkheid ZN :1''' character adverbial, adverbialitate '''bijwortel ZN :1''' radice lateral '''bijzaak ZN :1''' cosa/question/circumstantia secundari/accessori/de minor importantia, accessorio, accidente, detalio (insignificante/irrlevante), irrelevantia :'dat is --' = isto non es irrelevante/importante, isto non ha importantia, istes es detalios sin importantantia, iste es un question secundari :'''te veel op de --en letten = perder se in detalios bijzetfornuis ZN :1''' furno auxiliar '''bijzetmeubel ZN :1''' mobile auxiliar '''bijzetstukje ZN :1''' toupet (F) '''bijzettafel ZN :1''' parve tabula, tabula auxiliar '''bijzetten WW :1''' '''(plaatsen bij) poner/mitter/collocar al latere de, adjunger, adder :een paar stoelen --''' = adjunger alicun sedias :'''2 (begraven) inhumar, sepelir, interrar :een overledene --''' = inhumar un defuncto/morto :'''3 (toevoegen) adjunger, adder, dar :kracht -- aan = dar fortia a :luister -- aan = dar lustro/splendor a :vaart --''' = accelerar le velocitate de :'alle zeilen --' = effortiar se multo/al maximo, facer tote le possibile :'zijn argumenten kracht --' = dar fortia a/accentuar su argumentos, appoiar su argumentation '''bijzetting ZN :1''' inhumation, sepultura, interramento, funerales '''bijziend BN :1''' curte de vista, myope, myopic :-- zijn''' = esser myope/myopic, haber le vista curte bijziendheid ZN :1''' myopia '''bijzijn ZN :1''' presentia :'in mijn --' = in mi presentia :'''in het -- van zijn broer = in presentia de su fratre :ik kan zijn -- niet verdragen = io non pote supportar su presentia bijzin ZN :1''' proposition subordinate :'redengevende --' = proposition causal :'bijvoeglijke --' = proposition attributive :'bijwoordelijke --' = proposition adverbial :'betrekkelijke --' = proposition relative :-- van tijd''' = proposition (subordinate) temporal/de tempore bijzit ZN :1''' concubina '''bijzitten WW :1''' assider :'er warmpjes --' = esser assatis ric '''bijzitter ZN :1''' '''(bijstaand rechter/bestuurder) assessor :2''' '''(toeluisterende examinator) adjuncto del examinator, coexaminator :3''' '''(controleur op stembureau) observator bijzon ZN :1''' parhelio '''bijzonder BN :1''' '''(niet algemeen) particular, special, specific :'-- geval' = caso particular/special/individual :in het --''' = particularmente, specialmente, in particular, in concreto, presertim :'''2 (ongewoon) particular, special, exceptional, extraordinari, peculiar :'-- gelegenheid' = occasion exceptional :'--e kentekenen' = signos particular :een -- kind = un infante special :een zeer -- verschijnsel = un phenomeno exceptional/multo particular/multo peculiar :met --e zorg = con un attention particular :het --e = le originalitate :niets --s = nihil de particular :3''' '''(zonderling) particular, singular, insolite, bizarre, estranie, peculiar :hij was altijd een beetje --''' = ille ha essite semper un pauco/poco bizarre :'''4 (zeer groot) particular, remarcabile, extraordinari :5''' '''(niet van de overheid) private :6''' '''(eigen, particulier) particular, proprie :7''' :'''van het algemene naar het --e gaan = ir del general al particular :8''' ''(BW)'' (bijster)' multo :'niet -- goed''' = non multo ben bijzonder BW :1''' particularmente :'''het aantal deelnemers is -- hoog = le numero del participantes es particularmente alte bijzonderheid ZN :1''' '''(detail) detalio, particular, particularitate, minutia :tot in --en = in detalio :iets in alle --en beschrijven = exponer un cosa in tote le detalios :in --en treden = entrar in detalios, particularisar :in --en vertellen = detaliar :2''' '''(bijzondere omstandigheid, eigenaardigheid) particularitate, singularitate :3''' '''(merkwaardigheid, bezienswaardigheid) curiositate :4''' '''(het niet algemeen zijn, het speciaal zijn) particularitate, specificitate :5''' '''(het zonderling/ongewoon zijn) singularitate, estranietate, bizarreria, peculiaritate bijzonderlijk BW :1''' ''Zie: ''vooral''' bikini ZN :1''' bikini '''bikinibroekje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bikinislip''' bikinislip ZN :1''' slip (E) de bikini '''bikkel ZN :1''' ossiculo '''bikkelen WW :1''' jocar al ossiculos '''bikkelhard BN :1''' dur como le/un petra, multo dur, durissime :'''2 (zeer hardvochtig) incompassibile, multo dur, durissime bikkelspel ZN :1''' joco del ossiculos '''bikken WW :1''' '''(afhakken) taliar pecias :2''' '''(eten) mangiar bikwadraat ZN :1''' biquadrato '''bikwadratisch BN :1''' biquadratic '''bil ZN :1''' '''(van mens) gluteo :van de --len = glutee :'--len' = gluteos, podice, natica, culo :in zijn blote --''' = con le culo al aere :'''hij moet met de --len bloot = ille debe acceptar le consequentias :2''' '''(van paard) hanca bilabiaal BN :1''' bilabial :--e medeklinker''' = consonante bilabial :'--e occlusief' = occlusiva bilabial bilabiaal ZN :1''' consonante bilabial '''bilabiodentaal BN :1''' bilabiodental '''bilateraal BN :1''' bilateral :-- contract''' = contracto bilateral :'--e onderhandelingen' = negotiationes bilateral :'--e akkoorden' = accordos bilateral :'--e symmetrie' = symmetria bilateral bilateraliteit ZN :1''' bilateralitate, character bilateral :-- van een overeenkomst''' = bilateralitate de un accordo bilbreuk ZN :1''' perineocele '''bilens ZN :1''' bilente '''bilharzia ZN :1''' '''(tropische parasitaire worm) bilharzia :2''' ''(MED)'' (ziekte)' bilharzia, bilharziasis, schistosomiasis '''bilineair' BN :1''' bilinear :--e vorm''' = forma bilinear :'--e transformatie' = transformation bilinear bilineurine ZN :1''' cholina '''bilingisch BN :1''' bilingue '''bilinguaal BN :1''' bilingue '''bilinguïsme ZN :1''' bilinguismo '''biliproteïne ZN :1''' biliproteina '''bilirubine ZN :1''' bilirubina '''biliverdine ZN :1''' biliverdina '''biljart ZN :1''' biliardo :-- spelen''' = jocar al biliardo biljartbal ZN :1''' bolla de biliardo '''biljartclub ZN :1''' club (E) de biliardo '''biljartconcours ZN :1''' concurso de biliardo '''biljarten WW :1''' jocar al biliardo :'een partijtje --' = un joco de biliardo '''biljarter ZN :1''' jocator de biliardo '''biljartkamer ZN :1''' camera de biliardo '''biljartkampioen ZN :1''' campion de biliardo '''biljartkampioenschap ZN :1''' campionato de biliardo '''biljartkeu ZN :1''' baston de biliardo '''biljartlaken ZN :1''' tapete/tapis (F)/panno verde del biliardo '''biljartmaker ZN :1''' fabricante de biliardos '''biljartpartij ZN :1''' partita de biliardo '''biljartspel ZN :1''' joco de biliardo '''biljartspeler ZN :1''' jocator de biliardo '''biljartstok ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biljartkeu''' biljarttafel ZN :1''' biliardo, tabula de biliardo '''biljartwedstrijd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biljartconcours''' biljartzaal ZN :1''' sala de biliardo '''biljet ZN :1''' billet, ticket (E) :'bank--' = billet/nota de banca '''biljettencirculatie ZN :1''' circulation de billetes '''biljoen ZN :1''' billion '''biljoenste BN :1''' billionesime :'''het --e deel = le billionesime parte, le billionesimo billenkoek ZN :1''' colpos super le gluteos/podice/natica, colpata '''billenwagen ZN :1''' :'''met de -- gaan = ir a pede billijk BN :1''' '''(rechtvaardig en redelijk) juste, eque, equitabile, rationabile :'-- oordeel' = judicamento/judicio equitabile/juste :'--e prijs' = precio rationabile/modic/juste :hij was nogal -- in zijn eisen = ille se monstrava assatis rationabile in su exigentias :'-- handelen' = ager equitabilemente :dat is niet meer dan --''' = isto es simplemente eque/juste :'''2 (rechtmatig) derecte, legitime, justificate billijken WW :1''' approbar, admitter, acceptar, justificar :'iemands gedrag --' = approbar/justificar le comportamento/conducta de un persona :'dat kan ik --' = io pote acceptar/admitter isto '''billijkerwijs BW :1''' como es rationabile '''billijkheid ZN :1''' equitate, justitia :'''recht en -- betrachten = practicar le derecto e le justitia :de -- eist dat = le equitate/justitia exige/impone que billijkheidshalve BW :1''' pro esser juste/equitabile '''billijking ZN :1''' justification '''bilnaad ZN :1''' '''(huid tussen anus en geslachtsdelen) perineo bilokatie ZN :1''' bilocation '''bilslag ZN :1''' colpo super le gluteos '''bilspier ZN :1''' musculo glutee, gluteo :'grootste --' = gluteo major :'middelste --' = gluteo median :'kleinste --' = gluteo minor '''bilspleet ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bilnaad''' bilstreek ZN :1''' region glutee '''bilzekruid ZN :1''' hyoscyamo nigre '''bimanueel BN :1''' bimanual, bimane '''bimbam! TW :1''' bimbam!, tilin tilan!, tin tan!, din don! '''bimbambeieren ZN :1''' carillonamento '''bimbammen WW :1''' carillonar '''bimester ZN :1''' bimestre, (periodo de) duo menses '''bimetaal ZN :1''' bimetallo, lamina bimetallic '''bimetaalcontact ZN :1''' contacto de bimetallo/de lamina bimetallic '''bimetaalmasker ZN :1''' masca bimetallic '''bimetaalthermometer ZN :1''' thermometro a bimetallo/a lamina bimetallic '''bimetalliek BN :1''' bimetallic '''bimetallisme ZN :1''' bimetallismo '''bimetallist ZN :1''' bimetallista '''bimoleculair BN :1''' bimolecular :'reaction --' = bimoleculaire reactie '''bims ZN :1''' lava pulverisate '''bimsbeton ZN :1''' beton/concreto de lava pulverisate '''BIN :1''' '''(Afk.: Belgisch Instituut voor Normalisatie) Instituto Belge de Normalisation binair BN :1''' binari :--e verbinding''' = composito binari :'--e celdeling' = fission binari :'-- getal' = numero/digito binari :'-- stelsel' = systema/notation binari :'-- alfabet' = alphabeto binari :'--e functie' = function binari :'--e bewerking' = operation binari :'-- operator' = operator binari :2''' ''(SCHEI)'' (met twee atomen)' binari, diatomic :'--e verbindigen''' = compositos binari/diatomic :3''' (COMP) digital, numeric :'''4 (BIOL) dichotomic, binari :'--e nomenclatuur' = nomenclatura/classification dichotomic/binari binarisme ZN :1''' binarismo '''binasaal :1''' binasal '''binauraal BN :1''' binaural :--e stethoscoop''' = stethoscopio binaural binddraad ZN :1''' filo pro ligar/attachar {sj} '''binden WW :1''' '''(vastknopen) nodar, attachar {sj} :een touw aan iets --''' = attachar un corda a un cosa :'''2 (vastmaken) attachar {sj},'' ligar :'graan aan schoven --''' = ligar le grano in garbas :iemand aan zich --''' = ligar un persona a se :'''3 (boeien) ligar :een gevangene --''' = ligar un prisonero :'''4 (FIG) ligar, unir, nodar :iemand de handen --''' = ligar le manos a un persona :'''mijn belofte bindt mij = mi promissa me liga :onze idealen binden ons = nostre ideales nos liga :5''' '''(in zijn vrijheid beperken) ligar :6''' '''(boekbinden) ligar :het --''' = ligation, ligatura :'''7 (door binden doen ontstaan) ligar, nodar :schoven --''' = ligar garbas :'''8 (dik maken) ligar, spissar :de soep --''' = ligar/spissar le suppa :'''9 (MUZ) ligar :10 (SCHEI) ligar, unir, combinar, fixar :de bloedkleurstof bindt de zuurstof = le hemogobina fixa le oxygeno :een gas --''' = fixar un gas '''bindend BN :1''' obligatori, imperative :-- karakter''' = obligorietate :'--e norm' = norma imperative :'--e overeenkomst' = accordo obligatori :'-- verklaren' = declarar obligatori binder ZN :1''' ligator (de libros) '''binderij ZN :1''' ligatoria (de libros) '''bindfoneem ZN :1''' phonema epenthetic/de ligamento '''bindgaren ZN :1''' cordetta '''binding ZN :1''' ligation, ligamento :'''2 (band tussen personen) ligamine, vinculo :3''' '''(aaneenkleving) agglutination :4''' (SCHEI) combination :'covalente --' = covalentia :'''5 (mbt weefsels) textura, contextura bindmiddel ZN :1''' agglutinante :'''2 (FARM) vehiculo bindmorfeem ZN :1''' (TAAL) morphema epenthetic/de ligamento, infixo de transition '''bindsla ZN :1''' lactuca roman '''bindtouwtje ZN :1''' cordetta '''bindvlies ZN :1''' membrana conjunctive, (van het oog)' conjunctiva '''bindvliesontsteking' ZN :1''' conjunctivitis '''bindvocaal ZN :1''' vocal epenthetic '''bindweefsel ZN :1''' texito conjunctive/connective/interstitial, fibras unitive :'reticulair --' = texito conjunctive/connexive/interstitial reticular/reticulate '''bindweefselband ZN :1''' ligamento '''bindweefselbundel ZN :1''' trabecula '''bindweefseldraad ZN :1''' fibra conjunctive '''bindwerk ZN :1''' '''(van boek) ligatura bindwilg ZN :1''' salice viminal '''bineren WW :1''' binar '''bingelkruid ZN :1''' mercurialis :'eenjarig --' = mercurialis annue :'overblijvend --' = mercurialis perenne '''bingo ZN :1''' bingo :-- hebben''' = facer bingo bingoavond ZN :1''' vespere/vespera de bingo '''bingoën BN :1''' jocar al bingo '''bingospel ZN :1''' joco de bingo, bingo '''bink ZN :1''' :'stoere --' = typo robuste '''binnen VZ :1''' intra, al interior de, in :-- een jaar''' = intra un anno :'-- de bestaande mogelijkheden' = intra le possibilitates existente :'-- een uur waren we klaar' = nos ha terminate in minus de un hora :'-- acht dagen' = in minus de octo dies binnen BW :1''' intra, intro, intus, al interior :'van/naar --' = intus :'''te -- schieten = venir in mente, occurrer :naar -- gaan = entrar binnenbaai ZN :1''' baia interior '''binnenbaan ZN :1''' pista interior, (overdekte tennisbaan)' corte coperte,' (overdekte ijsbaan)' patinatorio coperte '''binnenbad' ZN :1''' piscina coperte/interne/interior '''binnenbal ZN :1''' vesica de un ballon '''binnenband ZN :1''' camera de aere '''binnenbast ZN :1''' cortice interior '''binnenbekleding ZN :1''' guarnitura interior '''binnenberm ZN :1''' bordo/bordatura interior del cammino/via/dica '''binnenbetimmering ZN :1''' revestimento interior de ligno '''binnenbissectrice ZN :1''' bis(s)ectrice interior '''binnenblad ZN :1''' pagina interior '''binnenbocht ZN :1''' curva interior/interne '''binnenboordmotor ZN :1''' motor interior/interne '''binnenbouw ZN :1''' structura interne/interior '''binnenbrand ZN :1''' parve incendio, incendio interior/interne, incendio al interior de un casa '''binnenbrengen WW :1''' portar ad intra/intro, apportar, introducer, (mbt personen)' facer entrar, introducer :'hij bracht een bom het consulaat binnen''' = ille ha introducite un bomba in le consulato :de moeder brengt het dessert binnen = le matre apporta le dessert (F) :het hooi --''' = mitter le feno in le granario '''binnencilinder ZN :1''' cylindro interior '''binnendeur ZN :1''' porta interior/interne '''binnendiameter ZN :1''' diametro interior '''binnendienst ZN :1''' servicio interior/interne :'personeel van de --' = personal del servicio interior '''binnendijk ZN :1''' dica interior, contradica '''binnendijks BN :1''' situate intra le dica(s)/al interior del dica(s) :-- land''' = terra/polder (N) al interior del dica binnendoor BW :1''' '''(langs een binnenweg) per un cammino interne :ik ben -- gegaan = io ha prendite un via plus curte :loop maar even --''' = va a transverso le casa '''binnendraad ZN :1''' filo interior/interne :'''2 (inwendige schroefdraad) filetto interior/interne binnendragen WW :1''' portar ad intra/intro '''binnendrijven WW :1''' fortiar de entrar, chassar {sj} in :'''2 entrar flottante in, flottar in binnendringen WW :1''' penetrar, penetrar in, introducer se in, entrar (con fortia) in :'het --' = penetration :'''dieven drongen het huis binnen = fures/robatores ha penetrate in le casa :het water drong het huis binnen = le aqua ha penetrate in le casa :bij iemand --''' = fortiar le porta de un persona :'in iemands privé-leven --' = violar le intimitate de un persona :''(FIG)'' wederzijds bij elkaar --''' = interpenetrar :het wederzijds bij elkaar --''' = interpenetration :'''2 (plotseling binnenvallen) irrumper, facer irruption in :het --''' = irruption :'bij iemand --' = irrumper in le casa de un persona :'''het -- van de betogers in de ambassade = le irruption del manifestantes in le ambassada :3''' invader :'het --' = invasion :'een land --' = invader un pais :'''4 (langzaam indringen van vloeistof) infiltrar se :het --''' = infiltration :'''het water is de muren binnengedrongen = le aqua se ha infiltrate in le muros binnendringend BN :1''' invasive, irruptive :--e vijand''' = invasor :2''' intrusive '''binnendringer ZN :1''' invasor :'''2 intruso binnendringing ZN :1''' invasion :'''2 intrusion binnendruppelen WW :1''' penetrar gutta a gutta :'''2 (FIG) arrivar uno a uno binnenenkel ZN :1''' malleolo interne/tibial '''binnenfietsen WW :1''' entrar a bicycletta in '''binnengaan WW :1''' entrar in, penetrar in :'het --' = entrata :'een huis --' = entrar in un casa '''binnengaats BN :1''' al interior del imbuccatura(s) del fluvio(s), in le/un porto '''binnengalerij ZN :1''' galeria interior '''binnengang ZN :1''' corridor interior '''binnengedeelte ZN :1''' parte interior '''binnengedrongen BN :1''' intruse '''binnenglijden WW :1''' glissar in '''binnenglippen WW :1''' insinuar se in '''binnengracht ZN :1''' canal interior '''binnengrens ZN :1''' frontiera interior '''binnenhalen WW :1''' facer entrar, introducer :'''2 (oogst) recolliger, recoltar, portar ad in le granario binnenhandel ZN :1''' commercio interior/interne '''binnenhaven ZN :1''' porto interne/interior, (open dok)' darsena,' (rivierhaven)' porto fluvial '''binnenhoek' ZN :1''' (WISK) angulo interne/interior :'''verwisselende --en = angulos interne/interior alterne binnenhof ZN :1''' corte interne/interior, cortil '''Binnenhof ZN EIGN :1''' Binnenhof (N) :'''op het -- zitten = seder in le Parlamento binnenhouden WW :1''' '''(binnenshuis houden) tener/guardar al interior/in le casa, impedir de sortir, non lassar sortir :2''' '''(niet uitspreken) retener, reprimer, tacer binnenhuis ZN :1''' (ook KUNST) interior '''binnenhuisarchitect ZN :1''' architecto/decorator de interiores '''binnenhuisarchitectuur ZN :1''' architectura de interiores, (arte del) decoration de interiores '''binnenin BW :1''' in le/al interior :-- (in de doos) zitten edelstenen''' = il ha petras preciose in le interior (del cassa) binneninstallatie ZN :1''' installation interior '''binnenkamer ZN :1''' camera interior '''binnenkant ZN :1''' parte/latere/facie interne/interior, interior :'''de -- was even mooi als de buitenkant = le interior esseva assi belle como le exterior :aan de -- op slot doen = serrar al latere interior binnenkiel ZN :1''' carlinga '''binnenkomeet ZN :1''' cometa interior '''binnenkomen WW :1''' entrar (in), ingressar (in), penetrar (in), arrivar (in) :'het --' = entrata, ingresso :'''mag ik --? = io pote entrar? :'--de goederen' = mercantias entrante binnenkomertje ZN :1''' '''(aanloopje tot het eigenlijke onderwerp) remarcas introductori, introduction, preambulo :2''' '''(grappige introductie) introduction comic binnenkomst ZN :1''' entrata, ingresso :'in volgorde van --' = per ordine de entrata '''binnenkort BW :1''' in parve tempore, in pauco/poco, intra breve tempore, proximemente '''binnenkrijgen WW :1''' '''(in de maag krijgen) glutir, sorber, ingurgitar, ingerer :ik had gif binnengekregen = io habeva ingurgitate veneno :2''' '''(ontvangen) reciper :veel geld --''' = reciper multe moneta :'een zending --' = reciper un invio '''binnenkruipen WW :1''' reper in, reptar in '''binnenlaag ZN :1''' strato interior/interne '''binnenland ZN :1''' interior (del pais) :'''de --en van Afrika = le interior/le regiones remote de Africa binnenlands BN :1''' national, interne, interior :--e handel''' = commercio interne/interior :'-- politiek' = politica interior :'--e markt' = mercato interior/national :'-- verbruik' = consumo/consumption interior :'--e vraag' = demanda interior :'--e strijdkrachten' = fortias armate interior :'--e veiligheidsdienst' = servicio de securitate national :Binnenlandse Zaken = Ministerio del Interior binnenlaten WW :1''' introducer, facer entrar, lassar entrar, admitter :'het --' = introduction, admission :'''laat de dames binnen = face entrar le senioras :de hond --''' = lassar entrar le can '''binnenleiden WW :1''' introducer in, conducer in :'het --' = introduction :'''ze leidden ons een grote zaal binnen = illes nos introduceva in un grande sala binnenleidend BN :1''' introductori '''binnenleider ZN :1''' introductor, initiator '''binnenleiding ZN :1''' '''(het binnenleiden) introduction :2''' '''(het binnenshuis gelegen deel van een leidingsstelsel) rete interior/interne binnenlijn ZN :1''' linea interior/interne '''binnenlokken WW :1''' attraher (in), incitar a entrar (in) '''binnenloodsen WW :1''' pilotar in, facer entrar in :'de haven --' = pilotar/facer entrar in le porto '''binnenlopen WW :1''' entrar :'een huis --' = entrar in un casa/un domo :'een haven --' = entrar in un porto :'de trein kwam het station --' = le tren entrava in le station :'het --' = entrata :'''het -- van een schip = entrata de un nave binnenmaat ZN :1''' dimension/mesura interior/interne '''binnenmoer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''contramoer''' binnenmuur ZN :1''' muro interne/interior '''binnenomtrek ZN :1''' contorno interior/interne '''binnenoor ZN :1''' aure interne/interior '''binnenopname ZN :1''' '''(geluidsopname) registration indoor (E) :2''' '''(foto) photo(graphia) indoor (E) binnenoppervlak(te) ZN :1''' superficie interior/interne '''binnenpagina ZN :1''' pagina interior/interne '''binnenpasser ZN :1''' compasso spheric '''binnenpijp ZN :1''' tubo interior/interne '''binnenplaats ZN :1''' corte interne/interior, cortil '''binnenplaneet ZN :1''' planeta interior/inferior '''binnenplein ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''binnenhof''' binnenpolder ZN :1''' polder (N) interior/interne '''binnenpret ZN :1''' joia/gaudio interior/interne '''binnenrand ZN :1''' bordo interior/interne '''binnenrijden WW :1''' entrar in :'het station --' = entrar in le station :'''2 (te paard) entrar a cavallo :3''' '''(op de fiets) entrar a bicycletta binnenrijm ZN :1''' rima interior/interne '''binnenroepen WW :1''' :'iemand --' = critar a un persona pro entrar '''binnenruimte ZN :1''' spatio interior '''binnenrukken WW :1''' penetrar in, invader, facer irruption in '''binnenschans ZN :1''' vallo/reducto/bastion interior '''binnenscheepvaart ZN :1''' navigation interne/interior/fluvial '''binnenschip ZN :1''' nave de navigation interior, nave fluvial '''binnenschipper ZN :1''' marinero de aqua dulce, batellero, capitano de un nave fluvial '''binnenschrijden WW :1''' entrar solemnemente '''binnenschuiven WW :1''' introducer surrepticiemente/subrepticiemente in '''binnenshuis BW :1''' in le (interior del) casa, in le sino del familia '''binnenskamers BW :1''' in su camera, in un loco clause, intra quatro muros :'''2 (FIG) in secreto, occultemente binnenslands BW :1''' in le (interior del) pais '''binnenslepen WW :1''' facer entrar in, remolcar in le porto '''binnensluipen WW :1''' reper ad intra/intro, entrar furtivemente in, infiltrar se in '''binnensluiper ZN :1''' intruso '''binnensmokkelen WW :1''' '''(smokkelwaar binnenbrengen) introducer contrabando, introducer illegalmente in :2''' '''(in het geheim binnenbrengen) introducer subrepticiemente/surrepticiemente binnensmonds BW :1''' inter le dentes, indistinctemente, inarticulatemente :-- vloeken''' = blasphemar inter le dentes :'-- spreken' = parlar indistinctemente/inarticulatemente binnensnellen WW :1''' entrar rapidemente in '''binnenspeler ZN :1''' (jocator) interior/interne '''binnenspiegel ZN :1''' '''(in auto) retrovisor interior/interne binnensport ZN :1''' sport (E) in sala/indoor (E) '''binnenspringen WW :1''' saltar in '''binnenst BN :1''' central, interior :'''de --e lagen van de aardkorst = le stratos central/interior/interne del crusta terrestre binnenstad ZN :1''' citate/urbe interior, centro urban/del urbe/del citate :'de oude --' = le centro historic :'''de -- saneren = restaurar/rehabilitar le centro del urbe binnenstappen WW :1''' entrar in '''binnenste ZN :1''' '''(het meest naar binnen gelegen deel) (parte) interior, corde :'-- buiten keren' = everter :2''' '''(gemoed, hart, geweten) fundo, corde, conscientia binnenstebuiten BW :1''' al inverso '''binnenstomen WW :1''' entrar in '''binnenstormen WW :1''' irrumper, facer irruption in, precipitar se in :'het --' = irruption '''binnenstromen WW :1''' fluer in, affluer, inundar :'''het geld stroomt van alle kanten binnen = le moneta afflue de tote le partes :het publiek stroomde de zaal binnen = le publico afflueva in le sala :het water is ons huis binnengestroomd = le aqua ha inundate nostre casa :het -- van kapitaal = le influxo de capital binnenstuip ZN :1''' convulsion interne '''binnenstuiven WW :1''' ''Zie: ''binnenstormen''' binnentalud ZN :1''' (FORTIF) scarpa, scarpamento '''binnentemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura interior/de camera '''binnentrap ZN :1''' scala interne/interior '''binnentreden WW :1''' entrar, ingressar, facer su entrata :'het --' = entrata, ingresso '''binnentrekken WW :1''' entrar (in), penetrar (in), marchar {sj} (in), invader '''binnenvaarder ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''binnenvaartuig''' binnenvaart ZN :1''' navigation interne/interior/fluvial '''binnenvaartuig ZN :1''' nave de navigation interior '''binnenvallen WW :1''' '''(plotseling binnenvallen)'' (ook MIL)'' irrumper, facer irruption (in) :het --''' = irruption :'''2 (MIL)' (in vijandelijk gebied)' invader, incurrer, razziar :het --''' = invasion, incursion '''binnenvallend BN :1''' irruptive '''binnenverdediging ZN :1''' defensa interior '''binnenvering ZN :1''' resortos interior :'matras met --' = matras a resortos interior '''binnenverlichting ZN :1''' exclaramento interior/interne '''binnenversiering ZN :1''' ornamento interior/interne '''binnenvertrek ZN :1''' camera interior/interne '''binnenvest ZN :1''' canal interior/interne '''binnenvetter ZN :1''' '''(introvert persoon) persona introvertite binnenvisser ZN :1''' piscator in aqua dulce '''binnenvisserij ZN :1''' pisca interne/in aqua dulce '''binnenvliegen WW :1''' volar in, entrar volante '''binnenvragen WW :1''' invitar a entrar '''binnenwaaien WW :1''' sufflar in '''binnenwaarts BW :1''' ad intro, (dirigite)' verso le interior :'-- scheelzien''' = strabismo convergente binnenwacht ZN :1''' surveliantia interior '''binnenwand ZN :1''' pariete interne/interior '''binnenwater ZN :1''' aqua interne/interior :'''2 (waterweg) fluvio, riviera, canal binnenweg ZN :1''' cammino interior/interne/secundari, transversa '''binnenwelfvlak ZN :1''' intradorso '''binnenwerk ZN :1''' '''(werk binnenshuis) travalio/labor/obra interior/interne :2''' '''(inwendige delen) partes interior/interne,' (van apparaat)' mechanismo interior/interne binnenwerks BN :1''' interior :--e maat''' = mesura/dimension interior binnenwippen WW :1''' entrar (un momento) (in) '''binnenzak ZN :1''' tasca interne/interior '''binnenzee ZN :1''' mar interne/interior/clause, mediterraneo '''binnenzeilen WW :1''' entrar al vela in '''binnenzetten WW :1''' poner/mitter in le casa/al interior '''binnenzijde ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''binnenkant''' binnenzool ZN :1''' solea interne/interior '''binnenzoom ZN :1''' '''(van textiel) orlo interior/interne binocle ZN :1''' binoculo '''binoculair BN :1''' binocular :--e microscoop''' = microscopio binocular :'--e telescoop' = telescopio binocular binoculair ZN :1''' '''(microscoop) microscopio binocular :2''' '''(veldkijker) binoculo binominaal BN :1''' binominal, binomial, binomie :--e nomenclatuur''' = nomenclatura binominal/binomial :'-- stelsel' = systema binominal/binomial :'--e coëfficient' = coefficientie binominal/binomial binomisch BN :1''' binomie, binomial, binominal :--e coëfficiënten''' = coefficientes binomial binomium ZN :1''' binomio '''binon ZN :1''' (COMP) binon, elemento binari '''bint ZN :1''' trabe, trave '''bintbalk ZN :1''' trabe/trave de armatura, tirante '''bintje ZN :1''' '''(aardappel) bintje (N) bioakoestiek ZN :1''' bioacustica '''bioastronautica ZN :1''' bioastronautica '''bioblast ZN :1''' bioblasto '''biobrandstof ZN :1''' biocarburante '''biocenologie ZN :1''' biocenologia '''biocenose ZN :1''' biocenose (-osis) '''biochemicus ZN :1''' biochimista, biochimico '''biochemie ZN :1''' biochimia '''biochemisch BN :1''' biochimic :--e zuivering''' = purification biochimic :'--e behandeling' = tractamento biochimic :'--e industrie' = industria biochimic :'-- medium' = medio biochimic :'-- effect' = effecto biochimic biocide ZN :1''' biocida '''biocommunicatie ZN :1''' biocommunication '''biocriminologie ZN :1''' biocriminologia '''biocybernetica ZN :1''' biocybernetica '''biocyclus ZN :1''' biocyclo '''biodegradabel BN :1''' biodegradabile '''biodegradatie ZN :1''' biodegradation '''biodiversiteit ZN :1''' biodiversitate '''biodynamica ZN :1''' biodynamica '''biodynamisch BN :1''' biodynamic '''bio-elektriciteit ZN :1''' bioelectricitate '''bio-elektrisch BN :1''' bioelectric '''bio-elektronika ZN :1''' bioelectronica '''bio- en bibliografie ZN :1''' biobibligraphia '''bio- en bibliografisch BN :1''' biobibliographic '''bio-energetica ZN :1''' bioenergetica '''bio-energie ZN :1''' bioenergia '''bio-engineering ZN :1''' bioingenieria '''bio-ethanol ZN :1''' bioethanol '''bio-ethiek ZN :1''' bioethica '''biofilter ZN :1''' biofiltro '''biofiltratie ZN :1''' biofiltration '''biofotometer ZN :1''' biophotometro '''biofysica ZN :1''' biophysica '''biofysicus ZN :1''' biophysico '''biofysisch BN :1''' biophysic '''biogas ZN :1''' methano biologic, biomethano, biogas '''biogasgenerator ZN :1''' generator de biogas, installation biogas '''biogeen BN :1''' biogene '''biogenealogie ZN :1''' biogenealogia '''biogenese ZN :1''' biogenese (-esis) '''biogenetisch BN :1''' biogenetic :--e afzetting''' = deposito biogenetic :'--e isolatie' = isolation/isolamento biogenetic :'--e wet' = lege biogenetic biogeochemie ZN :1''' biogeochimia '''biogeografie ZN :1''' biogeographia, geographia biologic, zoogeographia '''biogeografisch BN :1''' biogeographic '''biogerontologie ZN :1''' biogerontologia '''biograaf ZN :1''' biographo, autor de biographias '''biografie ZN :1''' biographia :'uitvoerige --' = biographia ample :'korte --' = biographia breve :'beknopte --' = biographia concise :'gedokumenteerde --' = biographia documentate :'geromantiseerde --' = biographia romantisate '''biografisch BN :1''' biographic :-- woordenboek''' = dictionario biographic :'--e gegevens' = datos biographic bio-industrie ZN :1''' bioindustria '''biokatalysator ZN :1''' biocatalysator :'''enzymen zijn --en = le enzymas es biocatalysatores biokatalyse ZN :1''' biocatalyse (-ysis), catalyse (-ysis) biologic '''bioklimaat ZN :1''' bioclimate '''bioklimatologie ZN :1''' bioclimatologia, climatologia biologic '''bioklimatologisch BN :1''' bioclimatologic, bioclimatic '''bioklok ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bioritme''' biologeren WW :1''' fascinar, magnetisar, hypnotisar :'het --' = fascination, magnetisation, hypnotisation '''biologie ZN :1''' biologia :'moleculaire --' = biologia molecular '''biologieboek ZN :1''' libro de biologia '''biologieleraar ZN :1''' professor de biologia '''biologieles ZN :1''' lection de biologia '''biologieonderwijs ZN :1''' inseniamento de biologia '''biologiestudent ZN :1''' studente/studiante de biologia '''biologiewinkel ZN :1''' centro/boteca de scientias biologic '''biologisch BN :1''' biologic :--e variatie''' = variation biologic :'--e landbouw' = agricultura biologic :'--e groenten' = verduras biologic :'--e oorlogvoering' = guerra biologic :'--e wapens' = armas biologic :'--e afbraak' = biodegradation :'-- afbreekbaar' = biodegradabile :'-- afbreekbaarheid' = biodegradabilitate :'-- evenwicht' = equilibrio biologic :'--e klok' = horologio biologic/interne :'--e zuivering/reiniging van afvalwater' = epuration/deputarion/purification/nettation de aquas residuari/residual bioloog ZN :1''' biologo, biologista '''bioluminescentie ZN :1''' bioluminescentia '''biolyse ZN :1''' biolyse (-ysis) '''biomagnetisme ZN :1''' biomagnetismo '''biomantie ZN :1''' biomantia '''biomassa ZN :1''' biomassa '''biomathematica ZN :1''' biologia mathematic, biomathematica '''biomechanica ZN :1''' biomechanica '''biomechanisch BN :1''' biomechanic :--e parameter''' = parametro biomechanic biomedisch BN :1''' biomedic, biomedical '''biometeorologie ZN :1''' biometeorologia, metereologia biologic '''biometeorologisch BN :1''' biometeorologic '''biometrie ZN :1''' biometria '''biometrisch BN :1''' biometric '''biomicroscopie ZN :1''' biomicroscopia '''biomolecule ZN :1''' biomolecula '''biomorfologie ZN :1''' biomorphologia, morphologia biologic '''bionica ZN :1''' bionica '''bionisch BN :1''' bionic '''bionomie ZN :1''' bionomia '''bioplasma ZN :1''' bioplasma '''bioplast ZN :1''' bioplasto '''bioplastic ZN :1''' bioplastica '''bioplastisch BN :1''' bioplastic '''biopsie ZN :1''' biopsia '''bioritme ZN :1''' biorhythmo, rhythmo biologic '''bioritmiek ZN :1''' biorhythmica, rhythmica biologic '''bios ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bioscoop''' bioscoop ZN :1''' cine, cinema, cinematographo :'kaartje voor de --' = billet de cinema '''bioscoopbedrijf ZN :1''' industria cinematographic '''bioscoopbezoeker ZN :1''' spectator de un cinema '''bioscoopbrand ZN :1''' incendio de cinema '''bioscoopdirecteur ZN :1''' director de cinema '''bioscoopfilm ZN :1''' film (E) de cinema '''bioscoopjournaal ZN :1''' (film (E) de) actualitates '''bioscoopkaartje ZN :1''' billet de cinema '''bioscoopoperateur ZN :1''' operator de cinema '''bioscooporgel ZN :1''' organo de cinema '''bioscoopprojector ZN :1''' projector de cinema '''bioscooppubliek ZN :1''' publico de cinema '''bioscoopreclame ZN :1''' publicitate in le/de cinema '''bioscoopvoorstelling ZN :1''' representation de cinema '''bioscoopzaal ZN :1''' sala de cinema '''bioscopie ZN :1''' bioscopia '''biosfeer ZN :1''' biosphera '''biosociaal BN :1''' biosocial '''biosociologie ZN :1''' biosociologia, sociologia biologic '''biosofie ZN :1''' biosophia '''biostatica ZN :1''' biostatica '''biostatisch BN :1''' biostatic '''biostatistitiek ZN :1''' biostatistica, statistica biologic '''biostratigrafie ZN :1''' biostratigraphia, stratigraphia biologic '''biosynthese ZN :1''' biosynthese (-esis), anabolismo '''biotechniek ZN :1''' biotechnica '''biotechnisch BN :1''' biotechnic :--e robot''' = robot (Tsj) biotechnic biotechnologie ZN :1''' biotechnologia, technologia biologic '''biotechnoloog ZN :1''' biotechnologo, biotechnologista '''biotest ZN :1''' bioessayo '''biotherapie ZN :1''' biotherapia '''biothermogenese ZN :1''' biothermogenese (-esis) '''biotiet ZN :1''' biotite '''biotine ZN :1''' biotina '''biotisch BN :1''' biotic :--e factor''' = factor biotic biotoop ZN :1''' biotopo '''biotoren ZN :1''' bioturre '''biotroof BN :1''' biotrophe '''biotropisme ZN :1''' biotropismo '''biotype ZN :1''' biotypo '''biotypologie ZN :1''' biotypologia, typologia biologic '''biowetenschap ZN :1''' scientia biologic, biologia :'''biometeorologie en biotechnologie zijn --pen = biometeorologia e biotechnologia es scientias biologic biparteren WW :1''' divider in duo '''bipartiet BN :1''' bipartite :-- overleg''' = deliberation bipartite bipedisch BN :1''' bipede '''bipennis ZN :1''' bipenne '''bipolair BN :1''' bipolar :--e magneet''' = magnete bipolar :'--e coördinaten' = coordinatas bipolar :'-- filter' = filtro bipolar :'--e transistor' = transistor bipolar :'--e cel' = cellula bipolar :'--e chip' = chip (E) bipolar :'--e logica' = logica bipolar bipolarisatie ZN :1''' bipolarisation '''bipolariteit ZN :1''' bipolaritate :-- van een cel''' = bipolaritate de un cellula biprisma ZN :1''' biprisma '''bips ZN :1''' natica, podice, gluteos, culo '''biraciaal BN :1''' biracial '''biracialiteit ZN :1''' biracialitate '''biradiaal BN :1''' biradial '''bireem ZN :1''' bireme '''Birma ZN EIGN :1''' Birma '''Birmaan ZN :1''' birmano '''Birmaans BN :1''' birman '''Birmaans ZN :1''' '''(taal) birmano bis BW :1''' bis :'artikel 50 --' = articulo 50 bis '''bis! TW :1''' bis! '''bisam ZN :1''' musco '''bisambont ZN :1''' pellicia del ratto muscate '''bisamrat ZN :1''' ratto muscate, ondatra '''biscuit ZN :1''' biscuit :'''gemengde --s = biscuites assortite :2''' '''(soort porselein) biscuit biscuitbeslag ZN :1''' pasta de biscuit '''biscuitblik ZN :1''' cassa/latta a biscuites '''biscuitfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de biscuites '''biscuittrommel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''biscuitblik''' bisdom ZN :1''' diocese (-esis) '''bisectie ZN :1''' (WISK) bisection '''biseksualiteit ZN :1''' bisexualitate '''biseksueel BN :1''' bisexual, ambisexual '''biseksueel ZN :1''' bisexual, ambisexual '''Biskaje ZN EIGN :1''' Biscaya :'van/uit --' = biscayin :'taal/dialect van --' = biscayino '''Biskajer ZN :1''' biscayino '''bismut ZN :1''' bismuth '''bismutglans ZN :1''' bismuthina '''bismutine ZN :1''' bismuthina '''bismutlegering ZN :1''' alligato de bismuth '''bismutnitraat ZN :1''' nitrato de bismuth '''bismutverbinding ZN :1''' composito de bismuth '''bismutvergiftiging ZN :1''' bismuthismo '''bismutzout ZN :1''' sal de bismuth '''bisnummer ZN :1''' secunde numero '''bisschop ZN :1''' episcopo :'''tot -- maken = mitrar :een -- wijden = sacrar un episcopo bisschoppelijk BN :1''' episcopal :-- paleis''' = palatio episcopal :'--e waardigheid' = dignitate episcopal :'--e synode' = synodo episcopal :'-- gebied' = diocese (-esis) bisschoppenconferentie ZN :1''' conferentia de episcopos '''bisschopsambt ZN :1''' episcopato '''bisschopsbenoeming ZN :1''' nomination/appunctamento episcopal/de un episcopo '''bisschopshoed ZN :1''' cappello episcopal '''bisschopskeuze ZN :1''' election episcopal '''bisschopskruis ZN :1''' cruce episcopal '''bisschopsmantel ZN :1''' pallio '''bisschopsmijter ZN :1''' mitra episcopal '''bisschopsmuts ZN :1''' bonetto episcopal '''bisschopsring ZN :1''' anello episcopal '''bisschopsstad ZN :1''' citate episcopal '''bisschopsstaf ZN :1''' baculo episcopal '''bisschopsstoel ZN :1''' sede/cathedra episcopal, faldistorio '''bisschopssynode ZN :1''' synodo episcopal '''bisschopstroon ZN :1''' throno episcopal '''bisschopswaardigheid ZN :1''' dignitate episcopal, episcopato '''bisschopswijding ZN :1''' ordination/consecration episcopal '''bisschopszetel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bisschopsstoel''' bissectrice ZN :1''' bis(s)ectrice '''bisseren WW :1''' bissar, demandar un bis '''bistabiel BN :1''' bistabile '''bistabiliteit ZN :1''' bistabilitate '''bister ZN :1''' bistre :'tekening in --' = designa al bistre '''bistouri ZN :1''' bisturi '''bisulfaat ZN :1''' bisulfato '''bisulfiet ZN :1''' bisulfito '''bisulfiet ZN :1''' bisulfito '''bisyllabisch BN :1''' bisyllabe '''bit ZN :1''' (COMP) bit (E), digito binari :'''2 (van paard) morso, freno bitangent ZN :1''' bitangente '''bitartraat ZN :1''' bitartrato '''bitonaal BN :1''' bitonal '''bits BN :1''' brusc, mordace, aspere, acre, acrimoniose, acide :-- toon''' = tono acre bitsheid ZN :1''' bruscheria, acrimonia, causticitate, mordacitate, aciditate '''bitten WW :1''' poner/mitter le morso '''bitter BN :1''' '''(smaakgewaarwording) amar, acerbe :'--e amandel' = amandola amar :'--e pil' = pilula amar :'--e smaak' = gusto/sapor amar/acerbe, amaritude :'--e drank' = bibita amar :'-- maken' = amarisar :2''' '''(bijtend) mordente, aspere, mordace :een -- woord = un parola mordace :'--e spot' = sarcasmo mordace :3''' '''(pijnlijk treffend, zwaar te verduren) amar, dolorose, acre, acerbe :4''' '''(nijpend) pungente :'--e koude' = frigido pungente :het is -- koud = il face multo frigide :5''' :--e noodzaak''' = necessitate imperiose/imperative :'--e haat' = odio amar :6''' :-- weinig''' = extrememente pauc/poc :het -- arm hebben = viver in le miseria le plus extreme bitter(tje) ZN :1''' bitter (E) '''bitteraarde ZN :1''' magnesia '''bitterachtig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bitterig''' bitterappel ZN :1''' coloquintide '''bitterbal ZN :1''' parve croquette (F) '''bitterbast ZN :1''' quassi '''bitterbloem ZN :1''' ranunculo flammule '''bittereamandelolie ZN :1''' benzaldehyde '''bitteren WW :1''' prendre un bitter (E) '''bitterfles ZN :1''' bottilia a/de bitter (E) '''bitterglas ZN :1''' vitro a/de bitter (E) '''bitterheid ZN :1''' '''(het bitter zijn, bittere smaak) amaritude :2''' (FIG) amaritude, acerbitate, acrimonia :'''3 (smartelijkheid) pungentia bitterhout ZN :1''' (ligno de) quassi '''bitterig BN :1''' un pauco/poco amar/acerbe '''bitterkalk(spaat) ZN :1''' dolomite '''bitterkaraf ZN :1''' carrafa a/de bitter (E) '''bitterkers ZN :1''' lepidio sative, cresson '''bitterklaver ZN :1''' menyanthe '''bitterkoekje ZN :1''' macaron '''bitterkoekjespudding ZN :1''' pudding (E) al macaron '''bitterkoekjesvla ZN :1''' crema al macaron '''bitterkruid ZN :1''' picris '''bitterling ZN :1''' (PLANTK) chlora :'''2 (PLANTK) blackstonia bitterspaat ZN :1''' dolomite '''bittertafel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''stamtafel''' bitteruurtje ZN :1''' hora del aperitivo '''bittervoorn ZN :1''' rhodeo amar '''bitterwilg ZN :1''' salice purpuree '''bitterzoet BN :1''' dulce-amar '''bitterzoet ZN :1''' solano dulce-amar '''bitterzout ZN :1''' sulfato de magnesium, sal amar, sal de Epsom, epsomite '''bitumen ZN :1''' bitumine, asphalto '''bitumenbeton ZN :1''' beton bituminose '''bitumencement ZN :1''' cemento bituminose '''bitumenmastiek ZN :1''' mastico bituminose '''bitumenspecie ZN :1''' mortero bituminose '''bitumineren WW :1''' '''(met bitumen bedekken) asphaltar :2''' '''(bitumen toevoegen aan) asphaltar bitumineus BN :1''' bituminose :--e gesteenten''' = roccas bituminose :'-- zand' = sablo/arena bituminose :'--e kalksteen' = calcario bituminose :'-- membraan' = membrana bituminose bivak ZN :1''' bivac, campamento :'''zijn -- opslaan = installar/facer su bivac bivakkeren WW :1''' bivacar '''bivakmuts ZN :1''' passamontania '''bivakvuur ZN :1''' foco de bivac '''bivalent BN :1''' bivalente :-- chromosoom''' = chromosomo bivalente bivalentie ZN :1''' bivalentia '''bivector ZN :1''' bivector '''bixine ZN :1''' bixina '''bizar BN :1''' bizarre, estranie, extravagante, singular, excentric, eccentric :-- persoon of ding''' = heteroclito :'-- verhaal' = historia estranie bizarheid ZN :1''' bizarria, estranietate, extravagantia, singularitate, eccentricitate, excentricitate '''bizarrerie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bizarheid''' bizon ZN :1''' bison :'de Amerikaanse --' = le bison american '''bizonder BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bijzonder''' B-kant ZN :1''' facie B, latere B '''blaadje ZN :1''' '''(klein blad) parve folio :2''' ''(PLANTK)'' (deel van samengesteld blad)' foliolo :'3''' (van bloem) petalo :4''' '''(krantje) folio :5''' '''(plakje, plaatje) lamella blaag ZN :1''' pupacio '''blaam ZN :1''' blasmo, reprehension, demerito, reprobation, disapprobation, animadversion :'''een -- werpen op = jectar un blasmo super, disgratiar :hem treft geen --''' = ille non ha le culpa, le culpa non es sue :-- verdienen''' = demeritar :iemand van alle -- zuiveren = exonerar/disculpar/vindicar completemente un persona blaar ZN :1''' vesica, ampulla :--en krijgen''' = vesicar :'--en op je voeten hebben' = haber vesicas al pedes :een -- doorprikken = perciar/rumper un vesica blaarkoorts ZN :1''' pemphigo '''blaartje ZN :1''' (MED) vesicula '''blaartrekkend BN :1''' (ook MED) vesicante, vesicatori,'' (MED)'' epispastic :-- middel''' = cantharidina, epispastico :(MIL)' -- gas' = gas vesicante :'--e pleister' = vesicante/vesicatori :'--e boterbloem' = ranunculo scelerate blaartrekking ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blaarvorming''' blaarvorming ZN :1''' vesication '''blaas ZN :1''' (ANAT) vesica, vesicula :'van de --' = vesical :'kou op de --' = frigido in le vesica, cystitis :'''2 (MED)' (vochtophoping)' bulla :met --jes = bullose :3''' '''(voorwerp van een blaas) vesica :4''' '''(met lucht gevulde holte in glas/beton, etc.) bulla blaasaandoening ZN :1''' affection del vesica/del vesicula '''blaasachtig BN :1''' vesicular, vesiculose '''blaasader ZN :1''' vena vesical '''blaasbalg ZN :1''' folle, suffletto :'''aan de -- trekken = actionar le suffletto :maker van --en = follero blaasbalgmaker ZN :1''' fabricante de folles/sufflettos '''blaasbreuk ZN :1''' cystocele '''blaascarcinoom ZN :1''' carcinoma/cancere del vesica/vesicula '''blaascatarre ZN :1''' catarrho del vesica/vesicula '''blaascilinder ZN :1''' suffletto cylindric '''blaasgat ZN :1''' (MUZ) imbuccatura '''blaasinstrument ZN :1''' instrumento de vento :'houten --' = instrumento de ligno '''blaasje ZN :1''' (ANAT) alveolo, vesicula :'''met --s = alveolate :vol --s = vesiculose :2''' (BIOL) vacuolo :'''3 (MED) ampulla :4''' (PLANTK) vesicula, (van blaasjeskruid)' utriculo :'van --s voorzien''' = utriculose blaasjeskruid ZN :1''' utricularia '''blaasjeskruidfamilie ZN :1''' utriculariaceas, lentibulariaceas '''blaaskaak ZN :1''' fanfaron, bluffator, rodomonte '''blaaskaken WW :1''' fanfaronar, bluffar, vantar se, vangloriar se '''blaaskakerij ZN :1''' fanfaronada, vanteria, vangloria, bluff (E), rodomontata '''blaaskanker ZN :1''' Zie: '''blaas carcinoom blaaskapel ZN :1''' orchestra de cupros '''blaaskoliek ZN :1''' colica del vesica/vesicula '''blaaskramp ZN :1''' spasmo vesical '''blaaskwal ZN :1''' physalia '''blaaskwartet ZN :1''' quartetto/quatuor de vento '''blaaskwintet ZN :1''' quintetto de vento '''blaasmachine ZN :1''' insufflator '''blaasmuziek ZN :1''' musica pro instrumentos de vento '''blaasonderzoek ZN :1''' examine del vesica/vesicula '''blaasontsteking ZN :1''' inflammation del vesica/vesicula, cystitis '''blaasoperatie ZN :1''' cystotomia '''blaasorkest ZN :1''' orchestra de cupros '''blaaspeiler ZN :1''' catheter '''blaaspijn ZN :1''' (MED) cystalgia '''blaaspijpje ZN :1''' analysator de halito '''blaaspoep ZN :1''' musico (german) ambulante '''blaasproef ZN :1''' test (E) de alcohol '''blaaspunctie ZN :1''' punction del vesica/vesicula '''blaasrob ZN :1''' phoca a cappucio, cystophora '''blaasroer ZN :1''' serbatana '''blaasslagader ZN :1''' arteria vesical '''blaasspiegel ZN :1''' cystoscopio '''blaasspier ZN :1''' musculo vesical '''blaassteek ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blaaspunctie''' blaassteen ZN :1''' calculo vesical/urinari '''blaassteenoperatie ZN :1''' lithotomia '''blaassteenverbrijzelaar ZN :1''' lithotriptor '''blaassteenverbrijzeling ZN :1''' lithotritia '''blaassteenvorming ZN :1''' lithiase (-asis) vesical/urinari '''blaastoestel ZN :1''' insufflator '''blaasvaren ZN :1''' cystopteris :'broze --' = cystopteris fragile '''blaasverlamming ZN :1''' paralyse (-ysis) vesical '''blaasvis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''kogelvis''' blaasvormig BN :1''' vesicular, vesiculose, vesiculiforme :'''2 cystiforme :3''' (PLANTK) utriculose, utricular '''blaaswier ZN :1''' fuco vesiculose '''blaasworm ZN :1''' echinococco, hydatide :--en bevattend''' = hydatic blaaswormcyste ZN :1''' cyste hydatic, hydatide '''blaaswormziekte ZN :1''' hydatitis '''blaaszegge ZN :1''' carex/carice vesicari '''blabla ZN :1''' blabla(bla) '''black box ZN :1''' cassa nigre '''black out ZN :1''' '''(mbt bewustzijn) syncope, black-out (A) :2''' '''(mbt gezichtsvermogen) cecitate momentanee :3''' '''(mbt concentratie) perdita de concentration blad ZN :1''' (PLANTK) folio :'enkelvoudig --' = folio simple :'samengesteld --' = folio composite :'handvormig --' = folio digitate :'stengelomvattend --' = folio amplexicaule :'''tegenoverstaande --eren = folios opposite :waaiervormig --''' = folio flabelliforme :'priemvormig --' = folio subulate :'gekarteld --' = folio crenate :'gezaagd --' = folio serrate :'''dorre --eren = folios morte :met --eren = foliate, foliose :in -- komen, --eren krijgen = foliar :het in -- komen, het krijgen van --eren = foliation :met brede --en = latifolie :met lange --en = longifolie, macrophylle :met kleine --en = microphylle :met smalle --en = stenophylle :met pijlvormige --en = sagittifolie :met dunne of fijne --en = tenuifolie :met rode --en = rubrifolie :maar één -- hebbend = monophylle :met vier --en = quadrifolie :met vijf --en = quinquefoliate :met gelijke --en = isophylle :wandelend --''' = phyllio :--eren krijgen''' = coperir se de folios :2''' '''(van bloem) petalo :3''' '''(van roeiriem) pala :4''' '''(van schroef) pala :5''' '''(plat, breed voorwerp) placa :6''' '''(dienbord) tabuliero :7''' '''(van sporeplant) fronda :8''' '''(van boek, zaag, etc.) folio :'-- van een boek' = folio de un libro :'-- van een zaag' = folio de un serra :van het -- zingen = cantar a prime vista :9''' (BOUWK) folio :'''10 (-- metaal) lamina :'-- van een veer' = lamina de un resorto :11 (krant) jornal :12 (tijdschrift) jornal, revista, magazine (E) bladaaltjes ZN MV :1''' anguillulas, nematodos '''bladaarde ZN :1''' humus (L), terra vegetal '''bladachtig BN :1''' foliacee :'''de --e plantedelen = le partes foliacee del plantas bladader ZN :1''' nervatura, nervo/vena de un folio '''bladafval ZN :1''' folios cadite '''bladaluminium ZN :1''' aluminium pellicular/in folios '''bladbegonia ZN :1''' begonia rex '''bladblazer ZN :1''' sufflator de folios '''bladcactus ZN :1''' phyllocacto '''bladdeeg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladerdeeg''' bladder ZN :1''' squama '''bladderen WW :1''' squamar :'de verf begint te --' = le color comencia a squamar '''bladderig BN :1''' '''(vol bladders) squamose :2''' lamellar, lamellate, lamellose :'''3 (GEOL) laminar bladdoorn ZN :1''' spina foliar '''bladerdak ZN :1''' (volta/tecto de) foliage/folios :'dicht --' = foliage dense '''bladerdeeg ZN :1''' pasta foliate :'gebak van --' = torta foliate '''bladeren WW :1''' foliar, compulsar (un libro) pro cercar :'in een boek --' = foliar un libro '''bladergewelf ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladerdak''' bladerkleed ZN :1''' tapete/tapis (F) de folios '''bladerkrans ZN :1''' corona de folios '''bladerkroon ZN :1''' corona de folios '''bladerloos BN :1''' sin folios, aphylle :'''met --e stengel = nudicaule bladerloosheid ZN :1''' aphyllia '''bladerrijk BN :1''' con foliage spisse, foliose '''bladertooi ZN :1''' guarnitura de folios '''bladeter ZN :1''' phyllophago, phytophago '''bladgeel ZN :1''' pigmento carotenoide, xanthophylla '''bladgeraamte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladnervatuur''' bladgoud ZN :1''' auro pellicular/in folios '''bladgroen ZN :1''' chlorophylla '''bladgroenkorrel ZN :1''' chloroplasto '''bladgroenten ZN MV :1''' verduras de folio '''bladgrond ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladaarde''' bladhark ZN :1''' rastrello '''bladherbarium ZN :1''' herbario de folios '''bladijzer ZN :1''' ferro in folios '''bladkever ZN :1''' phyllophago '''bladkevers ZN MV :1''' chrysomelides '''bladkleurstof ZN :1''' pigmento vegetal '''bladklier ZN :1''' glandula foliar '''bladknop ZN :1''' button a folios '''bladkoper :1''' cupro pellicular/in folios '''bladlood :1''' plumbo pellicular/in folios '''bladloos BN :1''' sin folios :--e vetplanten''' = crassulaceas sin folios bladluis ZN :1''' pediculo del folios, aphide '''bladmaag ZN :1''' psalterio, omaso, tertie stomacho '''bladmetaal :1''' metallo pellicular/in folios '''bladmoer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''vleugelmoer''' bladmoes ZN :1''' mesophyllo '''bladmos ZN :1''' musco '''bladmotief ZN :1''' motivo de folios '''bladmozaïek ZN :1''' mosaico de folios '''bladmuziek ZN :1''' partitura, partition '''bladnerf ZN :1''' nervura foliar/de folio '''bladnervatuur ZN :1''' nervura, nervatura, nervation '''bladoksel ZN :1''' axilla de folio '''bladplaatsing ZN :1''' disposition del folios '''bladplant ZN :1''' planta verde :'''2 planta con folios ornamental bladplooiing ZN :1''' prefoliation, vernation '''bladpootkreeft ZN :1''' phyllopodo '''bladpotige ZN :1''' brachiopodo '''bladpunt ZN :1''' apice foliar '''bladrand ZN :1''' bordo/orlo del folio '''bladrozet ZN :1''' rosetta (de folios) '''bladschede ZN :1''' vaina foliar/de folio '''bladschijf ZN :1''' limbo '''bladschikking ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladstand''' bladselderij ZN :1''' apio '''bladsgewijze BW :1''' in folios '''bladskelet ZN :1''' nervation/nervura/nervatura foliar '''bladspiegel ZN :1''' dimension/formato/corpore del pagina '''bladsprietige ZN :1''' lamellicornio '''bladspringer ZN :1''' cicada '''bladstand ZN :1''' phyllotaxis, foliation, disposition foliar '''bladsteel ZN :1''' petiolo :'''de -- betreffend = petiolar bladsteeltje ZN :1 (steeltje van een blaadje van een samengesteld blad) petiolulo bladstil BN :1''' totalmente calme, completemente tranquille '''bladstilte ZN :1''' calma total '''bladtabak ZN :1''' tabaco in folios '''bladtin :1''' stanno pellicular/in folios '''bladtop ZN :1''' summitate del limbo '''bladtranspiratie ZN :1''' (PLANTK) transpiration foliar/del folios '''bladurn ZN :1''' ascidia '''bladval ZN :1''' cadita de folios '''bladveer ZN :1''' resorto laminate, resorto a/de laminas (flexibile)/a folios '''bladverliezend BN :1''' a folios caduc '''bladversiering ZN :1''' '''(ornament in bladvorm) adornamento foliacee, foliage :2''' '''(in boek) illumination, illustration, ormamentation, vignette (F) bladvezel ZN :1''' fibra vegetal/de folio '''bladvlinder ZN :1''' kallima '''bladvogel ZN :1''' chloropseida '''bladvorm ZN :1''' forma de folio '''bladvormig BN :1''' (PLANTK) foliacee, in forma de folio :'''2 (schilfervormig) lamelliforme bladvorming ZN :1''' foliation '''bladvulling ZN :1''' texto pro reimpler le pagina '''bladwachter ZN :1''' (DRUKK) reclamo '''bladweefsel ZN :1''' parenchyma foliar '''bladwesp ZN :1''' tenthredo '''bladwijzer ZN :1''' '''(register) indicator/registro (de lectura) :2''' '''(boekenlegger) marcapaginas bladziekte ZN :1''' maladia foliar/del folios '''bladzijde ZN :1''' pagina :'boven aan de --' = in cyma del pagina :'onder aan de --' = al pede del pagina :'''van -- 30 tot -- 45 = desde le pagina 30 al pagina 45 :een -- omslaan = tornar un pagina :de --n nummeren = numerar le pagina, paginar :het nummeren van de --n = pagination :een zwarte -- in de geschiedenis = un pagina nigre in le historia bladzilver :1''' argento pellicular/in folios '''bladzink ZN :1''' zinc pellicular/in folios '''bladzwam ZN :1''' agarico '''blaf ZN :1''' latrato :'''de -- van een hond = le latrato de un can blaffen WW :1''' latrar :'het --' = latrato '''blaffer ZN :1''' latrator :'''2 (revolver) revolver (E) blafhoest ZN :1''' tusse rauc/latrante '''blaken WW :1''' '''(gloeiende hitte afgeven)'' (ook FIG)'' arder :'-- van zelfvertrouwen' = haber plen confidentia in se ipse/mesme blakend BN :1''' ardente :'''een -- vuur = un foco ardente :'--e gezondheid' = perfecte sanitate :in -- welstand verkeren = esser in complete benesser blaker ZN :1''' candeliero '''blakeren WW :1''' calcinar :(zwart)geblakerde muren''' = parietes calcinate :de zon blakert de velden = le sol calcina le campos blakvis ZN :1''' sepia '''blamage ZN :1''' vergonia, dishonor '''blameren WW :1''' '''(oneer aandoen) jectar un blasmo super, dishonorar, discreditar, compromitter :2''' '''(berispen) blasmar, vituperar, reprender, censurar blancheren WW :1''' '''(van metalen)'' (CUL)'' blanchir blanc-manger ZN :1''' blancmangiar '''blanco BW :1''' in blanco :-- stemmen''' = votar in blanco, abstiner se (del voto) :hij had een -- strafblad = ille non habeva antecedentes penal :'-- formulier' = formulario in blanco blanco-aandeel ZN :1''' action in blanco '''blanco-accept ZN :1''' acceptation in blanco '''blanco-cheque ZN :1''' cheque (E) in blanco '''blanco-krediet ZN :1''' credito in blanco '''blanco-pagina ZN :1''' pagina in blanco '''blanco-stem ZN :1''' abstention '''blank BN :1''' blanc :--e ras''' = racia blanc :'-- hout' = ligno blanc :'--e huid' = pelle blanc :'-- metaal' = metallo blanc :'--e wapenen' = armas blanc :'-- eiken' = querco natural :2''' '''(onbedekt) nude :'-- zwaard' = spada nude :3''' '''(onder water) inundate :de kelder staat --''' = le cellario es inundate :'''4 (rein, onbesmet) pur, sin macula blanke ZN :1''' homine blanc, blanco '''blanketsel ZN :1''' fardo '''blanketten WW :1''' mitter fardo super, fardar :'zich --' = fardar se '''blankheid ZN :1''' blancor '''blankhouten BN :1''' de/in ligno blanc :-- eierdopje''' = oviero de ligno blanc blankte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blankheid''' blankvoorn ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blankvoren''' blankvoren ZN :1''' rutilo '''blankwerk ZN :1''' ligno natural '''blasé BN :1''' snob (E), arrogante, insensibile '''blasfemeren WW :1''' blasphemar '''blasfemie ZN :1''' blasphemia '''blasfemisch BN :1''' blaspheme, blasphematori '''blastoderm ZN :1''' ''(BIOL) ''blastoderma '''blastogenese ZN :1''' blastogenese (-esis) '''blastokyste ZN :1''' blastula '''blastomeer ZN :1''' blastomero '''blastomyceet ZN :1''' blastomyceto '''blastomycose ZN :1''' blastomycose (-osis) '''blastoporus ZN :1''' blastoporo '''blastula ZN :1''' blastula '''blastulastadium ZN :1''' stadio de blastula '''blaten WW :1''' balar :'het --' = balamento '''blating ZN :1''' balamento '''blauw BN :1''' '''(de kleur blauw hebbend) blau, azur :diep --''' = blau intense :'''de --e hemel = le celo azur :'-- bloed' = sanguine azur :iets -- verven = pinger alco de blau,' (kleren/haren)' tinger alco de blau :2''' '''(gekneusd) contuse, contusionate :'-- oog' = oculo contuse/contusionate :'--e plek' = contusion, ecchymose (-osis), hematoma :3''' :'''een --e maandag = pro breve tempore :iets -- -- laten = lassar le cosa como illo es :hij heeft daar een --e maandag gewerkt = ille ha laborate/travaliate illac multo pauc/poc tempore blauw ZN :1''' blau, azuro :'''in het -- gekleed = vestite in blau :Pruisisch/Berlijns --''' = blau de Prussia :'Delfts --' = blau/ceramica de Delft '''blauwachtig BN :1''' blauastre '''Blauwbaard ZN EIGN :1''' Barba Blau '''blauwbekken WW :1''' tremer/tremular de frigido, gelar :'ik sta hier al een uur te --' = jam durante un hora io mori hic de frigido '''blauwbes ZN :1''' vaccinio, myrtillo '''blauwblauw BN :1''' :'''iets (maar) -- laten = lassar in pace un cosa blauwboek ZN :1''' libro blau/azur '''blauwborst ZN :1''' '''(vogel) pectore blau/azur blauwdruk ZN :1''' '''(kopie op blauw papier) cyanogramma, cyanotypo, cyanographia :2''' '''(ontwerp) projecto, esbosso blauwdrukaapparaat ZN :1''' cyanographo '''blauwdrukken ZN :1''' cyanographia '''blauwdrukmachine ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blauwdrukapparaat''' blauwe knoop ZN :1''' button azur :'''van de -- zijn = esser abstemie blauwen WW :1''' facer/render blau/azur '''blauweregen ZN :1''' (PLANTK) glycinia '''blauwfilter ZN :1''' filtro blau/azur '''blauwgeruit BN :1''' a quadros blau '''blauwgras ZN :1''' sesleria '''blauwgrijs WW :1''' gris-blau/azur '''blauwgroen BN :1''' verde-azur, glauc '''Blauwhelm ZN :1''' Casco Blau '''blauwig BN :1''' blauastre '''blauwkleurig BN :1''' blau, blauastre '''blauwkous ZN :1''' calcea blau '''blauwlakens BN :1''' de drappo blau :--e jas''' = mantello de drappo blau blauwmaanzaad ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''maanzaad''' blauwmees ZN :1''' paro azur '''blauwogig BN :1''' de/con oculos blau/azur '''blauwsel ZN :1''' blau :'''door het -- halen = passar al blau blauwspaat ZN :1''' lazulite '''blauwsteen ZN :1''' lapis lazuli '''blauwte ZN :1''' color blau '''blauwtje ZN :1''' :'''een -- lopen = esser refusate blauwverschuiving ZN :1''' displaciamento violette, hypsochromia '''blauwverven WW :1''' azurar :'''ik kan niet heksen en -- tegelijk = io non pote facer duo cosas al mesme tempore blauwvos ZN :1''' vulpe blau/azur/arctic '''blauwwier ZN :1''' alga blau/azur, cyanophysea '''blauwziekte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blauwzucht''' blauwzijden BN :1''' de seta blau '''blauwzucht ZN :1''' cyanose (-osis) '''blauwzuchtig BN :1''' cyanotic '''blauwzuur ZN :1''' acido cyanhydric/hydrocyanic/prussic '''blauwzuurzout ZN :1''' cyanato, prussiato '''blauwzwart BN :1''' de un blau nigre '''blazen WW :1''' flar, sufflar, expirar, respirar con fortia :'''iemand die of iets dat blaast = sufflator :2''' '''(mbt wind) sufflar :de wind blaast = le vento suffla :het -- van de wind = le sufflo del vento :3''' (DAMSPEL) sufflar :'''4 (MUZ) sonar :op de hoorn --''' = sonar le corno :'''5 (van katachtigen) sibilar :6''' :'''het is oppassen geblazen = on debe esser attente/attentive :van toeten noch -- weten = saper nihil blazenstruik ZN :1''' colutea '''blazer ZN :1''' '''(iemand die/iets dat blaast) sufflator :2''' (MUZ) sonator :'''de --s van het orkest = le instrumentos de vento del orchestra :3''' '''(kledingstuk) blazer (E), jaco sportive blazersensemble ZN :1''' insimul/ensemble (F) de instrumentos de vento '''blazoen ZN :1''' blason '''blazoeneren WW :1''' (HERALD) blasonar '''bleek BN :1''' pallide :--e leeuwebek''' = linaria bipartite :'--e wangen' = genas pallide :het --e maanlicht = le luce/lumine pallide del luna :'--e kleur' = pallidessa, palliditate, pallor :(PLANTK)' met --e bloemen' = pallidiflor :'-- van woede' = ira :'-- van angst' = pallide de timor :'-- worden' = devenir pallide, pallidir bleekblauw BN :1''' blau/azur pallide '''bleekblond BN :1''' blonde pallide '''bleekgeel BN :1''' jalne pallide '''bleekgezicht ZN :1''' visage/facie pallide '''bleekgroen BN :1''' verde pallide '''bleekheid ZN :1''' pallidessa, palliditate, pallor :'''2 lividitate, livor :3''' (MED) livor '''bleekkamer ZN :1''' camera de blanchimento '''bleekmiddel ZN :1''' pulvere/agente de blanchimento, (ontkleuringsmiddel)' discolorante '''bleekpoeder' ZN :1''' chloruro de calce, pulvere a blanchir '''bleekrood BN :1''' rubie pallide, incarnatin '''bleekselderij ZN :1''' apio '''bleekte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bleekheid''' bleekwater ZN :1''' solution de chloruro de calce, aqua de Javel '''bleekziekte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bleekzucht''' bleekzucht ZN :1''' anemia, chlorose (-osis) '''bleekzuchtig BN :1''' anemic, chlorotic '''blei ZN :1''' bremetta, parve brema '''bleken WW :1''' blanchir :'het --' = blanchimento :'''in de zon gebleekte beenderen = ossos blanchite per le sol :2''' discolorar :'zijn haar --' = discolorar se le capillos '''blekerij ZN :1''' stabilimento de blanchimento '''bleking ZN :1''' blanchimento '''blende ZN :1''' blende '''blepharitis ZN :1''' blepharitis '''blèren WW :1''' '''(van schapen) balar :2''' '''(van kinderen) critar, plorar bles ZN :1''' '''(vlek) stella (blanc) :2''' '''(paard) cavallo stellate/con stella blesbok ZN :1''' damalisco '''blesseren WW :1''' vulnerar, leder '''blessure ZN :1''' vulnere, lesion '''blessuretijd ZN :1''' tempore de lesiones, tempore additional :'scoren in --' = facer un goal (E) in tempore de lesiones '''bleu BN :1''' '''(verlegen) timide :2''' '''(blauw) blau pallide bleuheid ZN :1''' '''(verlegenheid) timiditate blieb! TW :1''' pip! '''bliek ZN :1''' '''(blei) bremetta :2''' '''(sprot) sprat blieven WW :1''' ''Zie: ''believen''' blij, blijde BN :1''' contente, joiose, gaudiose, gai, allegre, felice :'''de Blijde Inkomst = le Entrata Joiose :de Blijde Boodschap = le Bon Nova :'-- gezicht' = facie allegre :'--e glimlach' = surriso allegre :ik ben -- met deze afloop = io es contente con iste resultato :iemand -- met iets maken = allegrar un persona con un cosa :'-- zijn met iets' = esser contente con un cosa :'-- zijn' = gauder :in --e verwachting zijn = expectar un infante, esser pregnante/gravide blijde ZN :1''' '''(wapen) ballista, catapulta, onagro blijdschap ZN :1''' gaudio, joia, placer, allegressa, satisfaction, contentamento, contento :'haar hart sprong op van --' = su corde saltava de allegressa :'zij gaf een gil van --' = illa dava un crito de allegressa '''blijeindend BN :1''' que fini ben '''blijf-van-mijn-lijf-huis ZN :1''' casa pro feminas battite, refugio de feminas maltractate '''blijgeestig BN :1''' jovial, joiose, gaudiose, allegre, gai '''blijgeestigheid ZN :1''' jovialitate, allegressa, gaitate '''blijgemoed BN :1''' ''Zie: ''blijgeestig''' blijhartig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''blijgeestig''' blijhartigheid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blijgeestigheid''' blijheid ZN :1''' gaudio, joia, joiositate, allegressa :'vrijheid --' = le libertate super toto, viver e lassar viver '''blijk ZN :1''' marca, demonstration, manifestation, signo, testimonio, prova, proba, monstra :-- van sympathie''' = demonstration/manifestation/testimonio de sympathia :'--en van waardering' = signos de appreciation :'--en van afkeuring' = signos de disapprobation :'--en van instemming' = signos de consentimento :'-- van vertrouwen' = marca/demonstration de confidentia :de patiënt ontving vele --en van belangstelling = le malado ha recipite multe probas/provas/marcas de sympathia :'-- geven van' = dar proba/prova/monstra de, demonstrar, manifestar, professar :van een mening -- geven = professar un opinion :als -- van = como signo de blijkbaar BN :1''' manifeste, evidente, obvie, clar :--e vergissing''' = error obvie blijkbaar BW :1''' '''(duidelijk) manifestemente, evidentemente, clarmente :hij heeft -- te veel van zichzelf gevergd = evidentemente ille ha exigite troppo de se ipse/mesme :2''' '''(kennelijk) sin dubita, apparentemente blijkbaarheid ZN :1''' evidentia '''blijken WW :1''' esser clar, esser evidente, esser obvie, apparer, manifestar se, monstrar se :'doen --' = manifestar, dar/facer proba/prova de, monstrar, evidentiar :'hij probeerde zijn woede niet te laten --' = ille essayava de celar su rabie :'dat moet nog --' = isto es ancora a vider '''blijkens VZ :1''' secundo, conforme, como il resulta de :-- de laatste gegevens is de werkloosheid gestegen''' = le ultime datos indica que le disoccupation ha augmentate blijmoedig BN :1''' gai, allegre, optimista, jovial '''blijmoedigheid ZN :1''' gaitate, allegressa, optimismo, jovialitate '''blijspel ZN :1''' comedia :'acteur/speler in --' = comico, comediano, actor comic :'''2 (OUDH) socco blijspelacteur ZN :1''' actor comic, comico, comediano '''blijspelauteur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blijspelschrijver''' blijspeldichter ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blijspelschrijver''' blijspelfiguur ZN :1''' figura de comedia '''blijspelpersonage ZN :1''' personage de comedia '''blijspelrol ZN :1''' rolo/parte de comedia '''blijspelschrijver ZN :1''' autor comic, scriptor/autor de comedias, comediano '''blijspelverwikkeling ZN :1''' intriga de comedia '''blijven WW :1''' (KOPPELWW) remaner, restar :'gezond --' = remaner/restar san/in bon sanitate :'''hij is en blijft een grote opsnijder = ille es e essera sempre/semper un grande fanfaron :zichzelf --''' = restar/remaner equal a se ipse :'beleefd --' = restar/remaner polite :'''het blijft de vraag of = le question resta/remane si :goed --''' = conservar se (ben) :'niet goed --' = guastar se :'''2 (voortgaan te bestaan) restar, remaner, subsister, continuar a exister :vrienden --''' = restar amicos :'''3 (niet veranderen) restar, remaner, demorar, durar, permaner, continuar :ik blijf werken = io continua a laborar/travaliar :het mooie weer blijft = le belle tempore dura :dat kan niet zo --''' = isto non pote durar assi :'het antwoord schuldig --' = non saper/poter responder :'''laat dat onder ons --! = que isto resta/remane inter nos! :bij zijn mening --''' = persister in/mantener su proprie opinion :'bij zijn weigering --' = insister in su negativa :'''4 (niet verder gaan) restar, remaner, non mover se :'-- zitten' = 1.' (op zijn plaats blijven)' restar sedite, 2.' (niet overgaan op school)' deber repeter/duplicar le classe, non passar :'-- staan' = 1.' (niet gaan zitten)' restar stante, remaner in pede, 2.' (stilhouden)' arrestar se :'-- steken (in betoog)' = haber perdite le filo de su ideas :achterwege --''' = non occurrer, non haber loco :'''blijf van mijn lijf! = non me tocca! :daar bleef het niet bij = isto non esseva toto :5''' '''(sterven) morir, succumber :plotseling dood --''' = morir subito/subitemente :'''ergens in -- van woede = morir de rabie blijvend BN :1''' permanente, perpetue, perpetual, persistente, durabile, perdurabile, subsistente, stabile, static :--e arbeidsongeschiktheid''' = incapacitate de travalio/de labor permanente :'-- letsel' = lesiones permanente, vulnere(s) incurabile :'--e planten' = plantas perenne :'--e toestand' = situation stabile :'-- magnetisme' = magnetismo remanente :'--e herinnering' = memoria durabile/permanente :'-- invalide' = invalido permanente :'-- geldig' = de validitate permanente blijvertje ZN :1''' :'dit produkt is geen --' = iste producto habera un successo multo curte :'dit kind is geen --' = iste infante non vivera multe tempore '''blik ZN :1''' '''(metaal) latta :2''' bidon, latta, cassa metallic :-- olie''' = bidon de oleo :'-- benzine' = bidon de benzina/gasolina :vlees in --''' = carne in latta :--je zalm''' = latta de salmon :'--je sardientjes' = latta de sardinas :'--je bier' = latta de bira :3''' '''(voor stof) paletta :4''' reguardo, vista, colpo de vista/de oculo :'argwanende --' = reguardo diffidente :'koude --' = reguardo frigide :'vurige --' = reguardo focose :'boosaardige --' = reguardo malevole/malevolente :'vragende --' = reguardo interrogatori :'doordringende --' = reguardo penetrante :'''wellustige --ken = reguardos concupiscente :beschuldigende --''' = reguardo accusatori :'vriendelijke --' = reguardo amical :'onvriendelijke --' = reguardo inamical :'gebiedende --' = reguardo imperative :'afwezige --' = reguardo distracte/absente :'vlijmscherpe --' = reguardo incisive :'angstige --' = reguardo anxiose :'uitdrukkingsloze --' = reguardo inexpressive :'strakke --' = reguardo fixe :'zijdelingse --' = reguardo oblique :'stralende --' = reguardo luminose :'verwijtende --' = reguardo de reproche {sj} :'afgunstige --' = reguardo plen de invidia :'vorsende --' = reguardo scrutator :'vluchtige/korte --' = reguardo veloce/rapide, colpo de oculo :'strenge --' = reguardo sever :'alerte --' = reguardo vive :'scherpe --' = reguardo acute :'''een scherpe -- hebben = haber le vista acute :met scherpe --''' = clarividente :-- van verstandhouding''' = reguardo de intelligentia :'-- vol vertrouwen' = reguardo confidente :zijn --ken neerslaan = abassar su reguardos :bij de eerste --''' = a prime vista :'''met de -- op oneindig = con le reguardo perdite :een -- werpen = jectar un reguardo :5''' '''(visie) reguardo, vision, vistas, ideas :zijn -- verruimen = ampliar le horizonte :6''' (PLANTK) potentilla anserin '''blikachtig BN :1''' metallic '''blikafval ZN :1''' residuos de latta '''blikboter ZN :1''' butyro in latta/in conserva '''blikconserven ZN MV :1''' conservas in latta '''blikemballage ZN :1''' imballage metallic '''blikfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de latta '''blikfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de latta '''blikgroente ZN :1''' verduras in latta '''blikindustrie ZN :1''' industria de latta '''blikje ZN :1''' latta :-- melk''' = latta de lacte :'-- bier' = latta de lacte :'-- sardines' = latta de sardinas blikjesmelk ZN :1''' lacte in latta/conserva '''blikjesvlees ZN :1''' carne in latta/conserva '''blikken WW :1''' reguardar, ocular, mirar, spectar '''blikken BN :1''' metallic, de latta :-- doos/trommel''' = cassa de latta blikkeren WW :1''' scintillar, brillar, resplender, coruscar :--d zwaard''' = spada scintillante blikkerig BN :1''' metallic :-- geluid''' = ruito metallic blikkering ZN :1''' scintillamento, scintillation, brillantia, resplendentia, coruscation '''blikmelk ZN :1''' lacte in latta '''blikmes ZN :1''' cultello a/de metallo '''blikopener ZN :1''' aperilattas '''blikpletterij ZN :1''' laminatorio de latta '''blikschaar ZN :1''' cisorios a/de metallo '''blikschade ZN :1''' damnos material/al carrosseria '''bliksem ZN :1''' fulmine, fulgure, fulguration :'''door de -- getroffen = colpate de un fulmine :de -- is in de kerk ingeslagen = le fulmine ha colpate le ecclesia :als de gesmeerde --''' = con le rapiditate del fulmine, immediatemente :'''2 (duivel, drommel) diabolo :arme --''' = paupere/povre homine/diabolo :'''loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! :3''' :'hete --' = ragout (F) de patatas, pomos e carne :'het geld is naar de --' = le moneta es perdite '''bliksemactie ZN :1''' action fulmine '''bliksemafleider ZN :1''' parafulmine '''bliksembeveiliging ZN :1''' protection contra le fulmine '''bliksembezoek ZN :1''' visita fulmine '''bliksemcarrière ZN :1''' carriera fulmine/fulgurante '''bliksemen WW :1''' fulgurar '''bliksemend BN :1''' fulgurante '''bliksemflits ZN :1''' fulmine, fulgure '''blikseminslag ZN :1''' cadita/colpo de fulmine/fulgure, fulguration '''bliksemlicht ZN :1''' fulmine, fulgure '''bliksemoorlog ZN :1''' guerra fulmine '''bliksemoperatie ZN :1''' operation fulmine '''bliksems BN :1''' :'''een --e jongen = un demonio de puero :je weet -- goed = tu sape multo ben :'-- moeilijk' = difficilissime bliksems! TW :1''' diabolo! '''bliksemschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per le fulmine/fulgure '''bliksemschicht ZN :1''' fulmine, fulgure '''bliksemslag ZN :1''' (MED) fulguration '''bliksemsnel BN :1''' fulgurante, veloce/rapide como le/un fulmine, multo rapide, rapidissime :--e vooruitgang''' = progresso fulgurante bliksemstraal ZN :1''' fulmine, fulgure '''blikskaters! TW :1''' diabolo! '''blikvanger ZN :1''' cosa/objecto/puncto, etc. que attrahe le attention/le oculo '''blikveld ZN :1''' campo/radio visive/visual/de vision/de visibilitate '''blikvernauwing ZN :1''' restriction del campo visual/visive :'''2 (FIG) manco de clarividentia blikverpakking ZN :1''' imballage metallic/in latta '''blikverruiming ZN :1''' ampliation del campo visual '''blikvlees ZN :1''' carne in latta/conserva '''blikvoedsel ZN :1''' alimentos/nutrimento in latta/in conserva '''blikwaren ZN MV :1''' articulos/objectos de latta '''blikwerk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blikwaren''' blind BN :1''' cec :--e man''' = homine cec, ceco :'-- geboren' = cec de nascentia :'-- aan één oog' = cec de/ad un oculo :'-- van pijn' = cec de dolor :'-- van woede' = cec de rabie/de ira/de furor :'-- geloof' = fide cec :'--e darm' = intestino cec :'-- vertrouwen' = fide/fiducia/confidentia cec :'--e gehoorzaamheid' = obedientia cec :'-- toeval' = hasardo cec :'-- geluk' = fortuna cec :'--e haat' = odio cec :'--e hartstocht' = passion cec :'-- bijgeloof' = superstition cec :'-- zijn voor' = esser cec super, clauder le oculos a, non vider :in --e aanbidding liggen voor = esser in adoration cec ante :'-- maken' = cecar :zich -- staren op = cecar se super :liefde is --''' = le amor es cec :'''zo -- als een mol = plus cec que un talpa :2''' :--e kaart''' = carta/mappa mute :'--e passagier' = passagero clandestin :'--e vlek' = puncto cec :'-- venster' = fenestra murate :'--e muur' = muro cec, muro sin apertura :'-- schaken' = jocar al chacos {sj} sin tabuliero :'-- typen' = dactylographar sin reguardar le claviero :'-- vliegen' = volar sin visibilitate blind ZN :1''' contrafenestra, jalousie (F) '''blindage ZN :1''' blindage, blinda '''blinddoek ZN :1''' banda pro le/de oculos '''blinddoeken WW :1''' bandar le oculos '''blinde ZN :1''' ceco :'''een -- geleiden = guidar un ceco :een -- weer ziende maken = render le vista a un ceco :in den --''' = sin vider :'''2 (KAARTSPEL) morto blindedarm ZN :1''' intestino cec '''blindedarmontsteking ZN :1''' crise/crisis de appendicitis, appendicitis, typhlitis :'gemaskeerde --' = appendicitis larvate :'acute --' = appendicitis acute '''blindedarmoperatie ZN :1''' appendicectomia '''blindelings BW :1''' cecamente, sin vider, a/con oculos claudite/clause :-- gehoorzamen''' = obedir cecamente :een bevel -- opvolgen = exequer un ordine cecamente :iemand -- vertrouwen = haber un confidentia cec in un persona :'-- te werk gaan' = proceder/ager sin reflecter :'-- de weg kunnen vinden' = saper trovar le cammino a oculos claudite :zich -- in een avontuur storten = lancear se cecamente a un aventura blindeman ZN :1''' ceco '''blindenbibliotheek ZN :1''' bibliotheca braille (F)/pro cecos '''blindenboek ZN :1''' libro braille '''blindendruk ZN :1''' impression braille (F) '''blindengeleidehond ZN :1''' can de ceco, can guida (pro cecos) '''blindengesticht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blindeninstituut''' blindenhospitaal ZN :1''' hospital pro cecos '''blindeninrichting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blindeninstituut''' blindeninstituut ZN :1''' instituto pro cecos '''blindenonderwijs ZN :1''' inseniamento pro cecos '''blindenonderwijzer ZN :1''' inseniator/inseniante pro cecos '''blindenschool ZN :1''' schola pro cecos '''blindenschrift ZN :1''' scriptura braille, braille (F) '''blindenstok ZN :1''' baston de ceco '''blindenvereniging ZN :1''' association de cecos '''blinderen WW :1''' blindar, cuirassar :'het --' = blinda, blindage, cuirassamento :'''een geblindeerde trein = un traino blindate blindering ZN :1''' blinda, blindage '''blindganger ZN :1''' projectil/bomba/granata non explodite/non deflagrate '''blindgeboren BN :1''' cec nate/de nascentia '''blindgeborene ZN :1''' ceco nate/de nascentia '''blindheid ZN :1''' cecitate :'corticale --' = cecitate cortical :'aangeboren --' = cecitate congenite :'bijna --' = quasi-cecitate :'''met -- geslagen zijn = colpate de cecitate, haber un banda ante le oculos :(FIG)' -- voor de toekomst' = manco de clarividentia concernente le futuro blindslang ZN :1''' serpente cec '''blindvliegen WW :1''' pilotar/volar un avion/volar sin vista/visibilitate :'het --' = pilotage/volo sin vista/visibilitate '''blindweg BW :1''' ''Zie: ''blindelings''' blinken WW :1''' brillar, lucer, relucer, resplender, coruscar :'''de sterren blinken = le stellas brilla :zijn gezicht blonk van vreugde = su visage resplendeva de joia/gaudio :het is niet alles goud wat blinkt = non es auro tote lo que reluce blinkend BN :1''' brillante, lucente, relucente, resplendente '''blinker ZN :1''' ''(COMP) ''cursor '''blinkerd ZN :1''' '''(duintop) summitate de un duna denudate/sin vegetation :2''' '''(kunstvisje) pisce artificial blisterverpakking ZN :1''' imballage alveolate '''blitzkrieg ZN :1''' guerra fulmine, blitzkrieg (G) '''blo, blode BN :1''' '''(lafhartig) coarde :2''' '''(beschroomd) timide bloc ZN :1''' :'en --' = in bloco :'''de ministers namen en -- ontslag = le ministros presentava/dava lor dimission in bloco :het bestuur zal en -- aftreden = le integre consilio directive se retirara blocnote ZN :1''' bloco (de papiro de scriber) '''bloed ZN :1''' sanguine :'druppel --' = gutta de sanguine :'geronnen --' = sanguine coagulate :'slagaderlijk --' = sanguine arterial :'aderlijk --' = sanguine venose :'van gemengd --' = de sanguine mixte :'blauw --' = sanguine azur/blau :-- en bodem''' = sanguine e solo :de stem van het -- volgen = sequer le voce del sanguine/del natura :banden des --s = ligamines/vinculos del sanguine :met -- bevlekken/besmeuren/bedekken = insanguinar :met -- belopen oog = oculo injectate de sanguine :met -- geschreven staan = esser scribite in litteras de sanguine :'-- spuwen/opgeven' = sputar/expectorar/vomitar sanguine :het opgeven van --''' = sputation/expectoration/vomito de sanguine :'''iemand -- afnemen = extraher sanguine a un persona, exsanguinar un persona :'-- vergieten' = versar sanguine :goed en -- opofferen = sacrificar toto :een mens van vlees en --''' = un esser de carne e sanguine :'een grote plas --' = un mar de sanguine :'''prins van den --e = prince del sanguine :aanmaken van --''' = sanguificar :'het aanmaken/vormen van --' = sanguification :'nieuw/fris --' = sanguine fresc :-- bevattend''' = sanguinee :dat zet kwaad --''' = isto provoca le cholera, isto excita resentimento :'''iemand het -- onder de nagels vandaan halen = horripilar un persona :nieuw -- brengen in = infunder nove sanguine in :onder het --''' = coperite/coperte de sanguine :'''in zijn -- baden = esser coperite/coperte de sanguine, natar in su proprie sanguine :iemands -- wel kunnen drinken = odiar un persona como le peste :iets in -- smoren = necar un cosa in sanguine :in koelen --e = a sanguine frigide :geen -- kunnen zien = non poter supportar le vision de sanguine bloedaandrang ZN :1''' congestion, affluxo/accumulation de sanguine, hyperemia '''bloedaanmaak ZN :1''' hematopoiese (-esis) '''bloedader ZN :1''' vena '''bloedadergezwel ZN :1''' tumor vascular '''bloedafname ZN :1''' prisa de sanguine '''bloedaftapping ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''aderlating''' bloedagaat ZN :1''' cornalina '''bloedarm BN :1''' anemic '''bloedarmoede ZN :1''' anemia :'lijdend aan --' = anemic :'lijder aan --' = anemico :'medicijn tegen --' = antianemico '''bloedarmoedig BN :1''' anemic :--e bleekheid''' = pallidessa/palliditate/pallor anemic bloedbaan ZN :1''' via sanguinee, vascellos '''bloedbad ZN :1''' banio de sanguine, massacro, carnage, hecatombe :'''een -- aanrichten = causar/provocar un massacro, massacrar, facer un hecatombe bloedband ZN :1''' ligamine/vinculo de sanguine '''bloedbank ZN :1''' banca de sanguine, hemotheca '''bloedbederf ZN :1''' septicemia '''bloedbeeld ZN :1''' hemogramma '''bloedbelust BN :1''' avide/assetate de sanguine '''bloedbeschrijvend BN :1''' hematographic '''bloedbeschrijving ZN :1''' hematographia '''bloedbestanddeel ZN :1''' componente sanguinee '''bloedbeuling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedworst''' bloedbevattend BN :1''' sanguifere '''bloedbezinking ZN :1''' sedimento/sedimentation de sanguine '''bloedblaar ZN :1''' vesicula hematic/de sanguine, hematoma subcutanee, suffusion '''bloedbolletje ZN :1''' globulo de sanguine '''bloedbraking ZN :1''' vomito/expectoration/sputation de sanguine, hematemesis, hemoptyse (-ysis) '''bloedbreuk ZN :1''' hematocele '''bloedbroederschap ZN :1''' pacto sigillate per le sanguine '''Bloedbruiloft ZN EIGN :1''' Massacro del Sancte Bartholomeo '''bloedcel ZN :1''' cellula sanguinee/hemoglobinose, hemocyto '''bloedcirculatie ZN :1''' circulation sanguinee/del sanguine '''bloedcontact ZN :1''' contacto per le sanguine '''bloedcyste ZN :1''' cyste hematic '''bloeddonor ZN :1''' donator/dator de sanguine '''bloeddoop ZN :1''' baptismo del sanguine '''bloeddoorlopen BN :1''' injectate de sanguine :-- ogen''' = oculos injectate de sanguine bloeddoorn ZN :1''' cratego sanguinee '''bloeddoorschoten BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloeddoorlopen''' bloeddoorstroming ZN :1''' irrigation sanguinee '''bloeddoping ZN :1''' doping (E) de sanguine '''bloeddorst ZN :1''' sete/aviditate de sanguine '''bloeddorstig BN :1''' avide/ebrie/assetate de sanguine, sanguinari :-- monster''' = monstro sanguinari :'--e tiran' = tyranno sanguinari bloeddorstigheid ZN :1''' sete/aviditate de sanguine '''bloeddruk ZN :1''' tension/pression arterial/arteriose/sanguinee/de sanguine :'arteriële --' = tension arterial :'diastolische --' = tension diastolic :'systolische --' = tension systolic :'veneuze --' = tension venose :'te hoge --' = alte pression del sanguine, hypertension :'te lage --' = hypotension :'''iemands -- meten = prender le tension/pression (arterial) de un persona bloeddrukmeter ZN :1''' tensiometro, sphygmomanometro, sphygmotensiometro '''bloeddrukverhogend BN :1''' hypertensive :-- middel''' = medicamento/pharmaco hypertensive, hypertensivum bloeddrukverhoging ZN :1''' hypertension '''bloeddrukverlagend BN :1''' hypotensive :-- middel''' = medicamento/pharmaco hypotensive, hypotensivo bloeddrukverlaging ZN :1''' hypotension, hypotonia '''bloeddruppel ZN :1''' gutta de sanguine '''bloedeigen BN :1''' de (su) sanguine :'''mijn -- kind = mi proprie infante e sanguine bloedeiwit ZN :1''' proteina sanguinee/hematic, albumina '''bloedeloos BN :1''' ''(ook FIG)'' (arm aan bloed, zonder bloed)' anemic,' (leeggebloed)' exsangue,' (lusteloos)' sin vigor :'--e lippen''' = labios exsangue :'--e voorstelling' = representation exsangue :koude en --e vingers = digitos frigide e insensibile bloedeloosheid ZN :1''' '''(gebrek aan bloed)'' (ook FIG)'' anemia bloeden WW :1''' '''(bloed laten vloeien) sanguinar, perder sanguine :uit zijn neus --''' = perder sanguine del naso :'''tot --s toe geselen = fustigar usque a effusion de sanguine :doekje voor het --''' = magre consolation, palliativo :'''2 (boeten) pagar :hij zal er voor moeten --''' = ille me lo pagara '''bloedend BN :1''' sanguinante :'''een --e wond = un plaga sanguinante :met -- hart = con le corde sanguinante :'--e aambeien' = hemorrhoides sanguinante bloeder ZN :1''' hemophilo, hemophiliaco '''bloederig BN :1''' sanguinante, sanguilente, sanguinari, sanguinolente :-- slijm''' = mucositate sanguinolente :'-- boek' = libro sanguilente :'--e film' = film (E) sanguilente :'-- stuk vlees' = pecia sanguinolente de carne bloederziekte ZN :1''' hemophilia '''bloedetter ZN :1''' pus/pure sanguinolente '''bloedfactor ZN :1''' factor sanguinee '''bloedfluim ZN :1''' jecto de saliva sanguinolente '''bloedgeld ZN :1''' premio del sanguine, moneta maculate de sanguine '''bloedgetuige ZN :1''' martyre '''bloedgever ZN :1''' dator/donator de sanguine '''bloedgezwel ZN :1''' hematoma '''bloedgroep ZN :1''' gruppo/typo sanguinee/hematic/de sanguine '''bloedgroepenonderzoek ZN :1''' determination del gruppos/typos sanguinee/hematic/de sanguine '''bloedheet BN :1''' :'het is hier --' = il face hic un calor infernal/suffocante '''bloedhekel ZN :1''' aversion enorme '''bloedhitte ZN :1''' calor infernal/suffocante '''bloedhoest ZN :1''' tusse con expectoration sanguinolente, hemoptyse (-ysis) '''bloedhond ZN :1''' '''(soort hond) can sanguinari, bracco :2''' '''(wreedaard) tyranno sanguinari, monstro, bruto bloedig BN :1''' sanguilente, sanguinari, sanguinose, sanguinante, sanguinolente :-- gevecht''' = combatto sanguilente :'--e slag' = battalia sanguilente :'--e strijd' = lucta sanguinari/sanguinose :'--e omwenteling' = revolution sanguinari :'--e streep' = stria sanguinante :'-- verhaal' = historia sanguinose bloeding ZN :1''' hemorrhagia, fluxo de sanguine, perdita de sanguine :'slagaderlijke --' = hemorrhagia arterial :'inwendige --' = hemorrhagia interne, hematocele :'onderhuidse --' = hemorrhagia subcutanee :'''de -- tot staan brengen = arrestar le hemorrhagia :2''' :'menstruale --' = fluxo menstrual '''bloedjaspis ZN :1''' jaspe sanguinee '''bloedkanker ZN :1''' cancere del sanguine, leucemia '''bloedkleur ZN :1''' color de sanguine '''bloedkleurig BN :1''' de color de sanguine '''bloedkleurstof ZN :1''' hemoglobina, pigmento hematic, hematina '''bloedkoek ZN :1''' cruor '''bloedkoraal ZN :1''' corallo rubie/rubre '''bloedkoralen BN :1''' de corallo rubie/rubre :-- collier''' = collar de corallo rubie bloedkwaal ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedziekte''' bloedlichaampje ZN :1''' globulo/corpusculo sanguinee/de sanguine, hematia :'wit --' = globulo/corpusculo blanc, leucocyto :'rood --' = globulo/corpusculo rubie, erythrocyto '''bloedlink, bloedjelink BN :1''' '''(zeer riskant) multo periculose, extrememente riscose :2''' '''(woedend) furiose bloedloogzout ZN :1''' prussiato de potassa :'rood --' = prussiato de potassa rubie :'geel --' = prussiato de potassa jalne '''bloedloop ZN :1''' dysenteria '''bloedluis ZN :1''' eriosoma '''bloedluizenplaag ZN :1''' invasion de eriosomas '''bloedmonster ZN :1''' monstra de sanguine '''bloedneus ZN :1''' naso sanguinante, hemorrhagia nasal :'ik heb een --' = le naso me sanguina :'ze sloegen elkaar een --' = illes dava unaltere un naso sanguinante '''bloedonderzoek ZN :1''' examine/analyse (-ysis)/test (E) del sanguine, hemoscopia, hematoscopia '''bloedontleding ZN :1''' hemolyse (-ysis) '''bloedooievaarsbek ZN :1''' geranio sanguinee '''bloedpigment ZN :1''' pigmento sanguinee/hematic '''bloedplaatje ZN :1''' plachetta sanguinee, thrombocyto '''bloedplas ZN :1''' mar de sanguine '''bloedplasma ZN :1''' plasma sanguinee/del sanguine '''bloedplek ZN :1''' macula de sanguine '''bloedplenging ZN :1''' effusion de sanguine '''bloedprijs ZN :1''' precio de sanguine '''bloedprik ZN :1''' monstra de sanguine '''bloedproef ZN :1''' '''(monster) monstra de sanguine :2''' '''(analyse) analyse (-ysis) del sanguine, prova/proba sanguinee/de sanguine bloedprop ZN :1''' embolia, thrombo '''bloedraad ZN :1''' Tribunal del sanguine '''bloedrijk BN :1''' sanguinee '''bloedrood BN :1''' rubie como le sanguine '''bloedschande ZN :1''' incesto '''bloedschender ZN :1''' persona qui committe incesto, persona incestuose, incestuoso '''bloedschendig BN :1''' incestuose '''bloedschennig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedschendig''' bloedschennis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedschande''' bloedschuw BN :1''' hemophobe '''bloedschuwheid ZN :1''' hemophobia '''bloedserieus BN :1''' multo seriose '''bloedserum ZN :1''' sero sanguinee/hematic '''bloedsinaasappel ZN :1''' orange (F) sanguinee/de sanguine '''bloedsomloop ZN :1''' circulation sanguinee/del sanguine :'de grote --' = le grande circulation :'de kleine --' = le parve circulation '''bloedspat ZN :1''' macula de sanguine '''bloedspetter ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedspat''' bloedspiegel ZN :1''' nivello/concentration (de un substantia) in le sanguine '''bloedspoor ZN :1''' tracia de sanguine '''bloedspuwer ZN :1''' hemoptysico '''bloedspuwing ZN :1''' vomito/expectoration/sputation sanguinolente/de sanguine, hematemesis, hemoptyse (-ysis) '''bloedsteen ZN :1''' hematite '''bloedstelpend BN :1''' hemostatic, styptic :-- middel''' = medicamento/pharmaco/remedio hemostatic, hemostatico, hemostato, styptico bloedstelping ZN :1''' hemostase (-asis) '''bloedstollend BN :1''' ''(FIG) ''horripilante :--e verhalen''' = historias horripilante bloedstolling ZN :1''' coagulation de sanguine, hemostase (-asis) :'''de -- vertragend = anticoagulante bloedstolsel ZN :1''' coagulo de sanguine '''bloedstroom ZN :1''' currente/fluxo sanguinee/del sanguine '''bloedstuwing ZN :1''' congestion (vascular), stagnation del sanguine, hyperemia :-- veroorzaken''' = congerer, congestionar bloedsuiker ZN :1''' sucro/glucosa sanguinee '''bloedsuikerspiegel ZN :1''' nivello glycemic, nivello del sucro/glucosa sanguinee, glycemia '''bloedtest ZN :1''' test (E) de sanguine '''bloedtransfusie ZN :1''' transfusion sanguinee/de sanguine '''bloedtransfusiedienst ZN :1''' servicio de transfusion de sanguine '''bloeduitstorting ZN :1''' fluxo de sanguine, extravasation de sanguine, ecchymose (-osis), hematoma :'onderhuidse --' = suffusion '''bloedvat ZN :1''' vaso/vasculo sanguinee/sanguinari :'''vernauwing van de --en = constriction del vasculos sanguinee/sanguinari bloedvatenstelsel ZN :1''' systema de vasos/vasculos sanguinee/sanguinari '''bloedvatenverkalking ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''aderverkalking''' bloedverdunning ZN :1''' hydremia '''bloedvergieten ZN :1''' effusion de sanguine :'''nodeloos -- vermijden = evitar un inutile effusion de sanguine bloedvergieting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedvergieten''' bloedvergiftiging ZN :1''' invenenamento/intoxication/infection del sanguine, sepsis, septicemia, toxemia '''bloedverlies ZN :1''' perdita de sanguine '''bloedvernietigend BN :1''' hemolytic '''bloedvernieuwing ZN :1''' injection de nove sanguine '''bloedverversing ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedvernieuwing''' bloedverwant ZN :1''' parente :'verre --' = parente lontan :'naaste --' = parente proxime :--en''' = parentes, parentela :'--s in de derde graad' = parentes de tertie grado :2''' '''(van vaderszijde) consanguineo, agnato,' (van moederszijde)' cognato :huwelijk tussen --en = maritage/matrimonio consanguinee :3''' '''(in de zijlijn) collateral bloedverwantschap ZN :1''' parentato, parentela, proximitate del sanguine :'graad van --' = grado de parentato :'''2 (van moederszijde) cognation,' (van vaderszijde)' consanguinitate, agnation bloedvete ZN :1''' vendetta (I) '''bloedvlek ZN :1''' macula de sanguine '''bloedvocht ZN :1''' sero/plasma sanguinee '''bloedvonnis ZN :1''' sententia de morte '''bloedvormend BN :1''' hematopoietic '''bloedvorming ZN :1''' sanguification, hematose (-osis), hematopoiese (-esis) '''bloedvrees ZN :1''' hemophobia '''bloedvrees ZN :1''' hemophobia, hematophobia '''bloedwateren ZN :1''' hematuria '''bloedwatering ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloedwateren''' bloedwei ZN :1''' sero/plasma sanguinee '''bloedwijn ZN :1''' vino medicinal '''bloedworst ZN :1''' salsicia de sanguine '''bloedwortel ZN :1''' sanguinaria '''bloedwraak ZN :1''' vendetta (I) '''bloedziekte ZN :1''' morbo/maladia del sanguine, hemopathia :'''leer der --n = hemopathologia bloedzuiger ZN :1''' '''(worm die bloed zuigt) sanguisuga, ralinga :2''' '''(uitbuiter) sanguisuga :3''' '''(klaploper) parasito bloedzuiverend BN :1''' depurative, que depura/purifica le sanguine :-- middel''' = medicamento depurative, depurativo (del sanguine) bloedzuivering ZN :1''' depuration/purification del sanguine '''bloedzweer ZN :1''' furunculo, anthrace '''bloedzweet ZN :1''' sudor de sanguine '''bloei ZN :1''' flor, floration, florimento, florescentia, inflorescentia :'in --' = in flor, floride :'''in -- komen = inflorescer :in -- staan = esser in flor, florar, florer, florescer :in volle -- staan = esser in plen floration :de -- valt in april = le floration es in april :2''' (FIG) flor, prosperitate, florimento, florescentia :'''de -- van het leven/der jaren = le flor del vita/del etate bloeien WW :1''' '''(in bloei staan) esser in flor, florar, florer, florescer :het --''' = floration, florimento :'''2 (FIG) prosperar, florar, florer, florescer :de kunsten bloeiden in de Gouden Eeuw = le artes floresceva in le Seculo de Auro :de handel bloeit = le commerio prospera bloeiend BN :1''' in flor, floride :-- zijn''' = florar, florer :2''' (FIG) prospere, florescente :'''in --e staat = in condition prospere bloeikolf ZN :1''' spadice '''bloeimaand ZN :1''' mense de maio '''bloeiperiode ZN :1''' periodo de floration '''bloeischede ZN :1''' spatha :'''met grote --n = spathacee bloeitijd ZN :1''' (periodo de) floration, (periodo de) florescentia :'''2 (FIG) (periodo de) floration, prosperitate, seculo de auro :in de -- van het leven = in le flor del vita bloeiwijze ZN :1''' (typo de) inflorescentia '''bloem ZN :1''' flor :'samengestelde --' = flor componite/composite :'equinoctiale --' = flor equinoctial :'cyclische --' = flores cyclic :-- die 's ochtends opengaan''' = flor matinal :geurloze --''' = flor inodor :'''bos/boeket --en = racemo/bouquet (F) de flores :'--en in een vaas schikken' = disponer flores in un vaso :de --en fris houden = mantener le flores :met veel --en = floride, floribunde :met grote --en = grandiflor :met kleine --en = parviflor :met dunne of fijne --en = tenuiflor :met --en aan de takken = ramiflore :tooien/opsieren/bestrooien met --en = inflorar :het tooien/opsiering/bestrooiing met --en = infloramento :met lange --''' = longiflor :'''de --etjes buiten zetten = facer le festa :2''' '''(van meel, etc.) flor :'-- van zwavel' = flor de sulfure :3''' '''(het beste, keur) flor, crema, élite (F) :'-- van de natie' = crema del nation bloembak ZN :1''' jardiniera, cassa de flores '''bloembed ZN :1''' parterre (F), quadro/quadrato/plattebanda de flores '''bloembekleedsel ZN :1''' inveloppe floral, periantho :'''bovenstandige --s = perianthos epigyn bloembiologie ZN :1''' scientia del pollinisation '''bloemblad ZN :1''' folio floral, petalo :'tweespletig --' = petalo bifide :'genageld --' = petalo unguiculate :'''met gelijke --en = homopetale :met één --''' = monopetale, unipetale :'''met lange --en = longipetale :met vijf --en = pentapetale :met zes --en = hexapetale :met platte --en = platypetale :met smalle --en = stenopetale :zonder --''' = apetale :'in de vorm van een --' = petaliforme '''bloembodem ZN :1''' receptaculo (floral), thalamo, toro '''bloembol ZN :1''' bulbo (a/de flor) '''bloembollenbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de bulbicultura '''bloembollencultuur ZN :1''' cultura de bulbos/de plantas bulbose, bulbicultura '''bloembollenhandel ZN :1''' commercio de bulbos a/de flor '''bloembollenhandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de bulbos a/de flor '''bloembollenkweker ZN :1''' bulbicultor '''bloembollenkwekerij ZN :1''' cultura de bulbos a/de flor, bulbicultura '''bloembollenteelt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloembollencultuur''' bloembollenveld ZN :1''' campo de bulbos/de flores a bulbo '''bloemdiagram ZN :1''' diagramma floral '''bloemdragend BN :1''' florifere :--e planten''' = plantas florifere bloemenbak ZN :1''' floriera '''bloemencorso ZN :1''' defilata/corso (I)/parada floral/de flores '''bloemenfeest ZN :1''' festa de flores '''bloemengek ZN :1''' maniaco de flores '''bloemengeur ZN :1''' odor/perfumo/aroma de flores '''bloemenhandel ZN :1''' commercio de flores '''bloemenhandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de flores, florista '''bloemenhoning ZN :1''' melle de flores '''bloemenhulde ZN :1''' tributo/homage floral '''bloemenkas ZN :1''' estufa de flores '''bloemenkrans ZN :1''' corona de flores '''bloemenkweek ZN :1''' cultura floral '''bloemenkweker ZN :1''' floricultor '''bloemenkwekerij ZN :1''' floricultura, cultura de flores '''bloemenliefhebber ZN :1''' amator de flores '''bloemenmaken ZN :1''' confection de flores artificial '''bloemenman ZN :1''' mercante/venditor de flores, florista '''bloemenmand ZN :1''' corbe de flores '''bloemenmarkt ZN :1''' mercato floral/de flores '''bloemenmeisje ZN :1''' venditora de flores '''bloemenmotief ZN :1''' motivo floral '''bloemenmozaiek ZN :1''' mosaico de flores '''bloemenpracht ZN :1''' profusion/abundantia de flores, floribunditate '''bloemenrek ZN :1''' portaflores '''bloemenrijk ZN :1''' regno floral/de flores '''bloemenschat ZN :1''' tresor floral/de flores '''bloemenschilder ZN :1''' pictor de flores '''bloemenslinger ZN :1''' guirlanda {gi} de flores '''bloemenstalletje ZN :1''' kiosque (F) de florista, posto de flores '''bloemensymboliek ZN :1''' symbolismo floral '''bloementaal ZN :1''' linguage del flores '''bloementafel ZN :1''' tabula pro flores '''bloementeelt ZN :1''' cultura de flores, floricultura '''bloemententoonstelling ZN :1''' exposition floral/de flores '''bloementijd ZN :1''' saison (F) del flores '''bloementuin ZN :1''' jardin de flores '''bloemenvaas ZN :1''' vaso a/de flores '''bloemenveld ZN :1''' campo de flores '''bloemenverkoopster ZN :1''' venditora de flores, florista '''bloemenverkoper ZN :1''' venditor de flores, florista '''bloemenvriend ZN :1''' amico del flores '''bloemenweelde ZN :1''' profusion/abundantia de flores, floriditate '''bloemenwinkel ZN :1''' magazin/boteca de flores/de florista, floreria '''bloemenzee ZN :1''' abundantia floral/de flores '''bloemfestoen ZN :1''' feston :'''met -- versieren = festonar bloemfiguur ZN :1''' figura de flores '''bloemformule ZN :1''' formula floral '''bloemgestel ZN :1''' inflorescentia '''bloemgewas ZN :1''' planta florifere '''bloemgodin ZN :1''' (MYTH) Flora '''bloemig BN :1''' farinose :--e aardappelen''' = patatas farinose :2''' '''(van bloemen voorzien) coperte de flores bloemist ZN :1''' '''(kweker) floricultor,' (handelaar)' florista bloemisterij ZN :1''' '''(handeling) cultura floral/de flores, floricultura :2''' '''(tuin) jardin de florista bloemkas ZN :1''' estufa de flores '''bloemkelk ZN :1''' calice '''bloemkelkblad ZN :1''' sepalo '''bloemkever ZN :1''' insecto floricole '''bloemkluwen ZN :1''' '''(bloeiwijze) glomerulo bloemknop ZN :1''' button/gemma floral '''bloemkoek ZN :1''' '''(bloeiwijze) hypanthoido bloemkool ZN :1''' caule flor '''bloemkoolblad ZN :1''' folio de caule flor '''bloemkoollucht ZN :1''' odor de caule flor '''bloemkoolpuree ZN :1''' puree de caule flor '''bloemkoolsaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) pro caule flor '''bloemkoolsoep ZN :1''' suppa de caule flor '''bloemkoolstronk ZN :1''' trunco de caule flor '''bloemkoolzaad ZN :1''' semines de caule flor '''bloemkorf ZN :1''' corbe a/de flores '''bloemkrans ZN :1''' corona de flores '''bloemkroon ZN :1''' corolla :'radvormige --' = corolla rotacee :'onderstandige --' = corolla hypogyn :'lipvormige --' = corolla labiate :'tweelippige --' = corolla bilabiate :'trechtervormige --' = corolla infundibuliforme :'napvormige --' = corolla urceolate :'met --' = corollate :'met veelbladige --' = polypetale '''bloemkroonachtig BN :1''' petaloide '''bloemkroonblad ZN :1''' petalo '''bloemkroondragend BN :1''' corollifere '''bloemkroonloos BN :1''' apetale '''bloemkweker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemenkweker''' bloemkwekerij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemenkwekerij''' bloemlezen WW :1''' facer un florilegio, etc '''bloemlezing ZN :1''' florilegio, anthologia, chrestomathia, spicilegio, analecta, analectos :'''een -- samenstellen = compilar un anthologia :in een -- samenbrengen = anthologisar bloemmarkt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemenmarkt''' bloemmeel ZN :1''' flor de farina '''bloemmotief ZN :1''' motivo de flores '''bloemomwindsel ZN :1''' involucro floral '''bloempap ZN :1''' pappa de flor de farina '''bloemperk ZN :1''' parterre (F), quadro de flores :'smal --' = plattebanda '''bloempje ZN :1''' parve flor, floretta '''bloemplant ZN :1''' planta floral '''bloempot ZN :1''' potto a/de flores '''bloemriet ZN :1''' canna '''bloemrietfamilie ZN :1''' cannaceas '''bloemrijk BN :1''' abundante in flores, floribunde :'''2 (van taalgebruik/stijl) ornate, floride, culte, asiatic :'--e stijl' = stilo ornate/floride/culte/asiatic :'--e taal' = linguage floride bloemrijkheid ZN :1''' floribunditate :'''2 (van taalgebruik, etc.) floriditate bloemsaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de farina '''bloemschede ZN :1''' spatha :'''met grote --n = spathacee bloemscherm ZN :1''' umbella '''bloemschermdragend BN :1''' umbellifere '''bloemschermvormig BN :1''' umbelliforme '''bloemschikken ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemschikkunst''' bloemschikken WW :1''' disponer estheticamente le flores '''bloemschikkunst ZN :1''' arte de composition/arrangiamento floral/de flores '''bloemschilder ZN :1''' pictor de flores '''bloemschilderen ZN :1''' pictura de flores '''bloemsierkust ZN :1''' arte decorative de flores '''bloemslinger ZN :1''' guirlanda {gi} de flores, feston '''bloemspeer ZN :1''' '''(bloeiwijze) cyma bloemspil ZN :1''' axe florifere '''bloemsteel ZN :1''' pedunculo (floral) '''bloemsteeltje ZN :1''' pedicello :'''van een -- voorzien = pedicellate bloemstilleven ZN :1''' natura morte de flores '''bloemstuk ZN :1''' composition/arrangiamento floral/de flores '''bloemtafel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloementafel''' bloemtapijt ZN :1''' tapete/tapis (F) de flores '''bloemtuil ZN :1''' '''(ruiker) bouquet (F) :2''' '''(bloeiwijze) corymbo bloemvaas ZN :1''' vaso a/de flores '''bloemvorm ZN :1''' forma de flor :'ornamenten in --' = ornamentos in forma de flor '''bloemvormig BN :1''' in forma de flor '''bloemzaad ZN :1''' semine(s) de flores '''bloes ZN :1''' blusa '''bloesem ZN :1''' '''(bloem waaruit zich een vrucht ontwikkelt) flor :'-- dragen, in -- staan/zijn' = esser in flor :2''' '''(al de bloemen van een plant) flores :de -- valt af = le flores cade bloesemboom ZN :1''' arbore in flor '''bloesemen WW :1''' esser in flor, florar, florer, florescer '''bloesemgaard ZN :1''' jardin de flores '''bloesemgeur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemengeur''' bloesemknop ZN :1''' button floral '''bloesemreuk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bloemengeur''' bloesemtak ZN :1''' branca florite/de flores/in flor '''bloesemtooi ZN :1''' ornamento de flores '''bloesemtwijg ZN :1''' ramo con flores '''bloesje ZN :1''' '''(met korte mouwen) camisetta blohartig BN :1''' '''(lafhartig) coarde :2''' '''(schuchter) timide, timorose, pusillanime blohartigheid ZN :1''' '''(lafhartigheid) coardia :2''' '''(schuchterheid) timiditate, pusillanimitate bloheid ZN :1''' timiditate, pusillanimitate '''blok ZN :1''' '''(stuk hout) bloco (de ligno) :2''' '''(stuk van ander materiaal) bloco :'-- steen' = bloco de petra :'-- beton' = bloco de beton :'-- marmer' = bloco de marmore :'-- graniet' = bloco de granito :'-- basalt' = bloco de basalto :uit één -- steen = monolithic :(FIG)' -- aan het been' = remora, peso morte :voor het -- (komen te) staan = non haber option :3''' '''(vierkant/rechthoekig veld) quadrato :4''' (SPOORW) section :'''5 (geheel, eenheid) bloco :'-- huizen' = bloco de casas :'-- postzegels' = bloco de timbros postal :6''' '''(voor spel/onderwijs) cubo :'--jes voor het rekenonderwijs' = cubos pro le inseniamento de calculo :toren van --ken = turre de cubos :7''' '''(coalitie, groepering) bloco :Vlaams Blok = Bloco Flaminge :een -- vormen tegen = unir le fortias contra, facer fronte contra :8''' '''(periode) periodo :de cursus wordt gegeven in drie --ken van twee dagen = le curso es date in tres periodos de duo dies/jornos :9''' '''(katrol) polea :een lijn door een -- scheren = facer passar un corda in un polea :10 (deel van een terrein, kavel) parcella :een -- land = un parcella de terreno :11 (volleybal, etc.) block (E) :12 (schrijfblok) bloco blokcondensator ZN :1''' condensator fixe '''blokcursus ZN :1''' curso intensive '''blokdiagram ZN :1''' diagramma a/de blocos, bloc-diagramma :'ruimtelijk --' = stereogramma '''blokfluit ZN :1''' flauta dulce '''blokfluitensemble ZN :1''' insimul/ensemble de flautas dulce '''blokfluitist ZN :1''' sonator de flauta dulce '''blokhuis ZN :1''' fortin, (bunker)' blockhaus (D) '''blokhut' ZN :1''' cabana de blocos '''blokje ZN :1''' blochetto, cubo, cubetto '''blokkade ZN :1''' blocada :'effectieve --' = blocada effective :-- van schepen''' = blocada naval :'-- van een kerncentrale' = blocada de un central nuclear :de -- doorbreken = rumper/fortiar le blocada :de -- opheffen = levar le blocada, disblocar :2''' embargo (S) '''blokkadebreuk ZN :1''' ruptura de blocada '''blokkadelijn ZN :1''' linea de blocada '''blokkadelinie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blokkadelijn''' blokkadeschip ZN :1''' nave de blocada '''blokkendoos ZN :1''' joco/cassa de construction, joco de cubos, cassa de blocos de construction '''blokkentoren ZN :1''' turre de cubos '''blokkeren WW :1''' blocar, immobilisar, obstruer :'het --' = blocamento, immobilisation :'het verkeer --' = blocar/immobilisar/paralysar le traffico/le circulation :'''de oorlogsschepen blokkeerden de haven = le naves de guerra blocava le porto :de remmen werden geblokkeerd = le frenos ha essite blocate :de weg --''' = obstruer le cammino :'een bankrekening --' = blocar un conto in banca '''blokleem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''keileem''' blokletter ZN :1''' character de imprimeria, littera capital '''bloklood ZN :1''' plumbo in blocos '''bloknoot ZN :1''' bloco (de papiro/de disfoliar) '''blokrem ZN :1''' freno de bloco :'''een fiets met --men = un bicycletta con frenos de bloco blokschaaf ZN :1''' plana de bloco '''blokschema ZN :1''' diagramma synoptic '''blokschrift ZN :1''' characteres de imprimeria, litteras capital '''bloksignaal ZN :1''' (SPOORW) signal de bloco '''blokstelsel ZN :1''' (SPOORW) systema de bloco '''bloksysteem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blokstelsel''' blokuur ZN :1''' lection de duo horas consecutive, bloco de curso, (hora de) lectiones duple '''blokverwarming ZN :1''' calefaction central de un bloco de casas '''blokvorming ZN :1''' formation de un bloco/de blocos, politica de blocos '''blokzilver ZN :1''' argento in blocos '''blokzink ZN :1''' zinc in blocos '''blond BN :1''' blonde :-- haar''' = capillos blonde :'--e jongen/man' = blondo :'-- meisje/vrouw' = blonda :'-- bier' = bira blonde/clar :de --e duinen = le dunas blonde blond ZN :1''' color blonde, blondo '''blonderen WW :1''' '''(bleken) discolorar, oxygenar blondgelokt BN :1''' con (longe) capillos blonde (e buclate) '''blondharig BN :1''' a capillos blonde '''blondheid ZN :1''' blondessa '''blondine ZN :1''' blonda '''blondje ZN :1''' blonda '''bloodaard ZN :1''' '''(lafaard) coardo :2''' '''(schuchter persoon) persona multo timide bloosangst ZN :1''' pavor de erubescer, erythrophobia '''bloot BN :1''' nude, discoperte :--e armen''' = bracios nude :met het --e oog = a oculo nude :uit zijn --e hoofd = de memoria :onder de --e hemel = a celo aperte/discoperte :de --e feiten = le factos nude e crude :2''' '''(eenvoudig) simple, mer :een --e formaliteit = un simple/mer formalitate bloot ZN :1''' nuditate :'''een film met veel -- erin = un film (E) con multe scenas nude blootfoto ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''naaktfoto''' blootgesteld BN :1''' exponite (a),'' (FIG ook)'' subjecte (a) :-- aan de kou''' = exponite al frigido :'-- aan kritiek' = exponite al criticas blootgeven WW :1''' :'zich --' = 1. (zich -- aan gevaar)' exponer se, 2.' (zijn zwakheid laten blijken)' jectar su masca/mascara, monstrar se como uno es '''blootheid' ZN :1''' nuditate '''blootje ZN :1''' :'in zijn --' = in costume de Adam, toto nude :'in haar --' = in costume de Eva '''blootleggen WW :1''' '''(vrij maken van bedekking) mitter a nude, denudar, discoperir, exponer :de fundamenten --''' = exponer le fundamentos :'''2 (FIG) mitter a nude, exponer, discoperir, disvelar, revelar, divulgar :de feiten --''' = revelar le factos :'zijn plannen --' = exponer su planos :'zijn ziel --' = aperir se '''blootlegging ZN :1''' '''(het vrij maken van hetgeen bedekt is) denudation,' (het openleggen, het duidelijk doen zien)' exposition blootliggen WW :1''' esser/jacer discoperte/nude :'''2 esser exponite (a), esser aperte (a) blootshoofds BW :1''' a capite/testa nude/discoperte, in capillos '''blootstaan WW :1''' esser exponite (a) :'aan de verleiding --' = esser exponite al tentation :'aan weer en wind --' = esser exponite al intemperie :'aan iemand willekeur --' = esser le victima del arbitrarietate/capriciositate de un persona '''blootstellen WW :1''' exponer, incurrer, subjectar, defiar :'zich aan vervolgingen --' = exponer se a persecutiones :'iemand aan het gevaar --' = exponer un persona al periculo :'''aan onbescheiden blikken blootgesteld zijn = esser exponite a reguardos indiscrete/curiose :zich aan kritiek --''' = incurrer le critica '''blootstelling ZN :1''' exposition :-- aan het gevaar''' = exposition al periculo :'-- van een lichaam aan het licht' = exposition de un corpore al luce/al lumine :2''' '''(onderwerping) subjection blootsvoets BW :1''' a pedes nude/discalceate '''blootwoelen WW :1''' :'zich --' = discoperir se '''blos ZN :1''' rubor, carnation :'''een -- van schaamte = un rubor de vergonia blotebillengezicht ZN :1''' facie rotunde e stupide, facie de plen luna '''bloterd ZN :1''' natica nude :'''2 Zie: 'bloterik' bloterik ZN :1''' persona nude, nudista :'in zijn --' = toto nude '''blouse ZN :1''' blusa '''blow ZN :1''' joint (E) '''blowen WW :1''' fumar marihuana/un joint (E) '''blozen WW :1''' ruber, rubescer, erubescer :'het --' = rubescentia, erubescentia '''blozend BN :1''' rubente, rubescente, erubescente '''blozing ZN :1''' rubor, rubescentia, erubescentia '''blubber ZN :1''' '''(modder) fango :2''' '''(speklaag van walvissen) grassia de balena blubberig BN :1''' fangose '''blue movie ZN :1''' film (E) porno(graphic) '''blues ZN :1''' (MUZ) blues (E) '''bluesartist ZN :1''' artista de blues (E) '''bluesfestival ZN :1''' festival de blues (E) '''bluesgitarist ZN :1''' guitarista {gi}/gitarista de blues (E) '''bluesgroep ZN :1''' gruppo de blues (E) '''blueslegende ZN :1''' legenda de blues (E) '''blueszanger ZN :1''' cantator de blues (E) '''bluf ZN :1''' bluff (E), vangloria, bravada, fanfaronada, vanteria '''bluffen WW :1''' bluffar, fanfaronar, vantar se '''bluffer ZN :1''' bluffator, fanfaron, vantator '''blufferig BN :1''' vangloriose '''blufferij ZN :1''' bluff (E), bravada, fanfaronada, vanteria '''blufkaak ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bluffer''' blufpoker ZN :1''' '''(spel) poker (E) :'-- spelen' = bluffar :2''' '''(grootspraak) bluff (E) blufpolitiek ZN :1''' politica de bluff (E) '''blufzak ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bluffer''' blunder ZN :1''' gaffe, error enorme :'onvergeeflijke --' = gaffe impardonabile '''blunderen WW :1''' facer/committer un gaffe/un error enorme '''blusapparaat ZN :1''' extinctor (de incendios) '''blusbaar BN :1''' que on pote extinguer, extinguibile '''blusboot ZN :1''' nave de incendios '''blusgereedschap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blusmateriaal''' blusinrichting ZN :1''' dispositivo de extinction '''blusladder ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandladder''' blusmateriaal ZN :1''' material de extinction '''blusmiddel ZN :1''' '''(substantie) producto de extinction :2''' '''(apparaat) medio de extinction, extinctor de incendios blusschuim ZN :1''' scuma/spuma carbonic '''blussen WW :1''' extinguer :'een brand --' = extinguer un incendio :'het --' = extinction :'''het -- van een brand = extinction de un incendio blusser ZN :1''' extinguitor '''blussing ZN :1''' extinction :-- van een brand''' = extinction de un incendio blussingswerken ZN MV :1''' operationes de extinction '''blustoestel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blusapparaat''' blusvloeistof ZN :1''' liquido pro extinguer (un incendio) '''bluswater ZN :1''' aqua (de extinction/pro extinguer un incendio) '''bluswaterschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per aqua de extinction '''blut WW :1''' sin moneta, haber perdite su moneta '''bluts ZN :1''' '''(deuk) marca de colpo,' (kneuzing)' contusion blutsen WW :1''' '''(deuken) causar marcas de colpo,' (kneuzen)' contunder, contusionar blz. ZN :1''' pagina '''B-merk ZN :1''' marca de secunde categoria '''boa ZN :1''' (DIERK) boa :'''2 (MODE)' (verenboa)' boa boa constrictor ZN :1''' boa constrictor '''board ZN :1''' pannello/planca de fibras de ligno '''Boaz ZN EIGN :1''' Boaz '''bob ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bobslee''' bobbaan ZN :1''' pista de bobsleigh (E)/de bob (E)/de toboggan (E) '''bobbekop ZN :1''' grosse testa/capite, hydrocephalo '''bobbel ZN :1''' '''(bolle verhevenheid) tubere, protuberantia :2''' '''(lucht/gasbel) bulla :3''' :'''vol hobbels en --s = plen de inequalitates/irregularitates bobbelen WW :1''' '''(verhevenheden hebben) haber inequalitates/irregularitates :2''' '''(opborrelen) producer bullas bobbelig BN :1''' inequal, plen de protuberantias :-- ijs''' = (un strato de) glacie inequal :'-- wegdek' = pavimento deformate bobine ZN :1''' '''(spoel) bobina bobslee ZN :1''' bobsleigh (E), bob (E), toboggan (E) '''bobsleebaan ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bobbaan''' bobsleeën WW :1''' ir in toboggan (E)/bob (E) '''bochel ZN :1''' '''(hoge rug) gibbo :2''' '''(gebochelde) gibboso bochelaar ZN :1''' gibboso '''bochelig BN :1''' gibbose '''bochelneus ZN :1''' naso curve/curvate '''bocht ZN :1''' '''(in weg, rivier, etc.) curva, meandro, sinuositate :'-- in een rivier' = meandro in/de un riviera :'-- in de weg' = curva/meandro del cammino/via :gevaarlijke --''' = curva periculose :'overzichtelijke --' = curva con bon visibilitate :'onoverzichtelijke --' = curva sin visibilitate :'de weg maakt een --' = le cammino face un curva/meandro :'''een -- omgaan/nemen = prender un curva :de -- te ruim nemen = prender le curva troppo large :voor iemand in de -- springen = interceder in favor de un persona, prender le partito de un persona :2''' '''(kromming in lijn) curva, curvatura, sinuositate :3''' '''(knik) torto :4''' '''(buiging van de kust) baia, golfo :5''' '''(slechte waar, uitschot) substantia/articulo de mal qualitate, pacotilia :die wijn is --''' = iste vino es de mal qualitate '''bochtig BN :1''' sinuose, tortuose, flexuose, anfractuose, meandric :--e rivier''' = fluvio sinuose/tortuose/meandric :'--e weg' = cammino/via sinuose :2''' (PLANTK) sinuate '''bochtigheid ZN :1''' tortuositate, sinuositate, flexuositate :-- van een lijn''' = flexuositate de un linea :'-- van een rivier' = tortuositate de un fluvio bod ZN :1''' offerta :'mijn uiterste --' = mi ultime offerta :'''een -- doen = facer un offerta, offerer :aan -- komen = haber su torno :tegen elk aannemelijk --''' = a qualcunque offerta acceptabile :'''zijn -- verbeteren = meliorar su offerta bode ZN :1''' '''(boodschapper) messagero, inviato, nuncio :de -- der goden = le messagero del deos :2''' '''(geheime bode) emissario :3''' '''(renbode) currero bodedienst ZN :1''' messageria '''bodega ZN :1''' taverna de vino '''bodem ZN :1''' '''(grondvlak van een voorwerp) culo, fundo :'-- van een fles' = culo de un bottilia :'-- van een vat' = fundo de un barril :dubbele --''' = fundo duple :'''iets tot op de -- uitzoeken = examinar/investigar un cosa a fundo, ir al fundo de un cosa :2''' '''(grond onder het water) fundo :'-- van een sloot' = fundo de un fossato :'-- van de zee' = fundo del mar :3''' '''(grond van de aarde) solo, terra, terreno :zandige --''' = solo arenose :'harde/stevige --' = solo firme :'vruchtbaarheid van de --' = fertilitate del solo :'onvruchtbaarheid/schraalheid van de --' = paupertate/povressa del solo :'produkten van eigen --' = productos de nostre terra :'''de hoop de -- inslaan = frustrar le sperantia :4''' '''(grondgebied) solo, terra, territorio :Nederlandse --''' = solo nederlandese :'''5 (schip) nave bodemanalyse ZN :1''' analyse (-ysis) pedologic/del solo '''bodembacteriën ZN MV :1''' bacterios del solo '''bodembedekker ZN :1''' planta que coperi le solo '''bodembedekking ZN :1''' plantas que coperi le solo, tapete/tapis (F) vegetal '''bodembegroeiing ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bodembedekking''' bodembeluchting ZN :1''' aeration del solo '''bodembemesting ZN :1''' '''(met natuurlijke mest) stercoration del solo,' (met kunstmest)' fertilisation del solo bodembescherming ZN :1''' protection del solo '''bodembewerking ZN :1''' cultivation del terra '''bodembiologie ZN :1''' biologia del solo '''bodemchemie ZN :1''' chimia del solo '''bodemcultuur ZN :1''' cultura del solo '''bodemdaling ZN :1''' bassa del solo '''bodemdegradatie ZN :1''' degradation del solo '''bodemecosysteem ZN :1''' ecosystema del solo '''bodemerij ZN :1''' bodemeria '''bodemerijbrief ZN :1''' littera de bodemeria '''bodemerijcontract ZN :1''' contracto de bodemeria '''bodemerijschuld ZN :1''' debita de bodemeria '''bodemerosie ZN :1''' erosion del solo '''bodemexploitatie ZN :1''' exploitation {plwa} del solo '''bodemfauna ZN :1''' fauna del solo '''bodemflora ZN :1''' flora del solo '''bodemgebruik ZN :1''' cultura :'intensief --' = cultura intensive '''bodemgeografie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bodemkunde''' bodemgesteldheid ZN :1''' stato del terreno, condition/natura del solo '''bodemkaart ZN :1''' carta/mappa agronomic/del solo '''bodemklink ZN :1''' compression del solo '''bodemkunde ZN :1''' scientia del solo, pedologia, agrologia '''bodemkundig BN :1''' pedologic, agrogeologic '''bodemkundige ZN :1''' pedologo, agregeologo '''bodemloos BN :1''' '''(zonder bodem) sin fundo :'--e put' = puteo sin fundo :2''' '''(onpeilbaar diep) insondabile, profundissime bodemmoeheid ZN :1''' fatiga/exhaustion del solo '''bodemmonster ZN :1''' monstra/specimen (L) del solo/del terreno '''bodemonderzoek ZN :1''' '''(grondonderzoek) analyse (-ysis)/examine/investigation del solo :2''' '''(naar bodemschatten) prospection :oudheidkundig --''' = prospection archeologic '''bodemonderzoeker ZN :1''' '''(zoeker naar bodemschatten) prospector bodemontsmetting ZN :1''' disinfection del solo '''bodemopbrengst ZN :1''' recolta '''bodemoppervlak ZN :1''' superficie/superfacie del solo '''bodemorganisme ZN :1''' organismo del solo '''bodempensioen ZN :1''' pension basic/de base '''bodempje ZN :1''' resto(s) '''bodemprijs ZN :1''' precio minime, le plus basse precio '''bodemprocedure ZN :1''' procedura/procedimento standard (E) '''bodemprodukt ZN :1''' producto del solo '''bodemprofiel ZN :1''' profilo del solo '''bodemreiniging ZN :1''' discontamination del solo '''bodemrijkdom ZN :1''' ricchessas mineral '''bodemsanering ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bodemreiniging''' bodemschat ZN :1''' ricchessa/tresor del (sub)solo :'''naar --ten zoeken = prospectar bodemscheikunde ZN :1''' chimia del solo '''bodemslib ZN :1''' fango de fundo '''bodemsoort ZN :1''' typo de solo '''bodemstructuur ZN :1''' structura del solo '''bodemtemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura del solo '''bodemuitkering ZN :1''' allocation minimal/basic/de base '''bodemverbetering ZN :1''' (a)melioration/fertilisation del solo '''bodemverheffing ZN :1''' elevation del terreno, eminentia '''bodemverkenning ZN :1''' exploration del solo '''bodemverontreiniging ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bodemvervuiling''' bodemverschuiving ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''grondverschuiving''' bodemvervuiling ZN :1''' pollution del solo '''bodemverzuring ZN :1''' acidification del solo '''bodemvloeiing ZN :1''' (GEOL) solifluxion '''bodemvochtigheid ZN :1''' humiditate del solo, uligine '''bodemvoorziening ZN :1''' allocation minimal/basic/de base '''bodemvorming ZN :1''' (GEOL) formation del solo, pedogenese (-esis) '''bodemwater ZN :1''' aqua(s) subterranee/del subsolo '''bodemwaterbeweging ZN :1''' movimento del aqua in le solo '''bodemzoutgehalte ZN :1''' salinitate del solo '''body ZN :1''' corpore :-- hebben''' = haber corpore :geen -- hebben = esser inconsistente body art ZN :1''' body art (E) '''body-builder ZN :1''' culturista '''body-building ZN :1''' culturismo '''bodyguard ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''lijfwacht''' bodylotion ZN :1''' lotion (F) pro le corpore '''bodywarmer ZN :1''' bodywarmer (E) '''boe! TW :1''' '''(om af te schrikken) bu!, hu!, mu! :zonder -- of ba te zeggen = sin dicer un parola Boeddha ZN EIGN :1''' '''(stichter van het boeddhisme) Buddha :2''' '''(beeld) buddha boeddhabeeld ZN :1''' buddha '''boeddhisme ZN :1''' buddhismo '''Boeddhist ZN :1''' buddhista '''Boeddhistisch BN :1''' buddhic, buddhista, buddhistic :--e tempel''' = templo buddhic/buddhista :'--e monnik' = monacho buddhic/buddhista :'--e geestelijkheid' = clero buddhista boeddhologie ZN :1''' buddhologia '''boedel ZN :1''' '''(nalatenschap) succession, hereditage :een -- aanvaarden = acceptar un succession/hereditage :een -- beredderen = liquidar un hereditage :een -- scheiden = partir/liquidar un hereditage, divider le benes :2''' '''(inboedel) benes, mobiles boedelafstand ZN :1''' cession de benes '''boedelbeschrijving ZN :1''' inventario :'''een -- opmaken van = inventariar, facer le inventario :(JUR)' voorrecht van --' = beneficio de inventario boedelceel ZN :1''' inventario del benes :'''een -- opmaken = inventariar le benes boedellijst ZN :1''' inventario '''boedelredder ZN :1''' '''(mbt nalatenschap) executor testamentari :2''' '''(mbt faillissement) liquidator boedelscheiding ZN :1''' '''(bij echtscheiding) separation del benes :2''' '''(bij erfenis) partition/liquidation de un succession/de un hereditage boedelverdeling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boedelscheiding''' boef ZN :1''' bandito, brigante, scelerato, malandrino, criminal, delinquente, malfactor, villano '''boeg ZN :1''' '''(voorste zijde van de romp) proa :nog heel wat voor de -- hebben = haber ancora multo pro facer, deber affrontar un grande labor/travalio :het over een andere -- gooien = cambiar de tactica, cambiar musica, cambiar le subjecto del conversation boeganker ZN :1''' ancora de proa '''boegbeeld ZN :1''' figura de proa '''boegdeur ZN :1''' porta de proa '''boeggolf ZN :1''' unda de proa, unda de choc {sj} frontal '''boeglamp ZN :1''' lampa de proa '''boegspriet ZN :1''' bosprit, mast de proa '''boegsprietzeil ZN :1''' vela de bosprit '''boei ZN :1''' '''(baken) boia :drijvende --''' = boia flottante/insubmersibile :'''een -- ronden = duplar un boia :een kop als een --''' = un facie como un tomate :'''2 :'--en' = ferros, catenas :de --en afschudden/verbreken = rumper le catenas :iemand in de --en slaan = incatenar un persona, mitter un persona al ferros boeien WW :1''' ligar, incatenar, attachar {sj} :'iemands handen --' = attachar le manos de un persona :'''2 (FIG) absorber, caper, captivar :de aandacht --''' = caper/absorber/captivar le attention '''boeiend BN :1''' interessante, fascinante, captivante :--e persoonlijkheid''' = persona fascinante :'-- boek' = libro captivante :hij weet -- te vertellen = ille ha le arte de captivar su auditorio, ille sape como captivar le attention de su auditores boeiketting ZN :1''' catena de boia '''boeilijn ZN :1''' bolina :'''bij de -- ophalen = navigar al bolina boek ZN :1''' '''(gebonden/ingenaaid aantal bladen) libro :een -- collationeren = collationar un libro :een -- met stalen = un libro de monstras :2''' '''(letterkundig produkt) libro, obra :boeiend --''' = libro captivante :'gebonden --' = libro con copertura dur :'ingenaaid --' = libro brochate {sj} :'gesloten --' = libro clause :'ze is een open --' = illa es un libro aperte :'''een -- in drie delen = un libro in tres tomos :het Boek der Boeken = le Libro del Libros :een -- schrijven = scriber un libro :een -- uitgeven = editar/publicar un libro :een -- bekronen = coronar un libro :geen -- inkijken = non aperir un libro :een -- beoordelen = facer le critica de un libro :een -- uittrekken = facer le resumé (F) de un libro :spreken als een --''' = parlar como un libro :'''hartstocht voor --en = bibliomania :liefde voor --en = bibliophilia :3''' '''(schrijfboek) libro, quaderno, registro :de --en van de koopman = le libros del commerciante :de --en afsluiten = clauder le libros :de --en nazien = verificar/examinar le libros/le contabilitate :te -- stellen = registrar, notar :te -- staan als = haber le reputation de, esser cognoscite como :4''' '''(hoofdafdeling van een letterkundig werk) libro :de --en van de bijbel = le libros del biblia :canoniek --''' = libro canonic :'''5 (iets in boekvorm) catalogo :'-- met stalen' = catalogo de monstras :6''' ''(BOEKB)'' (25 vel papier)' mano :'een -- papier''' = un mano de papiro boekaankondiging ZN :1''' rubrica del nove libros, annuncio del proxime publication de un libro '''boekachtig BN :1''' libresc :--e taal''' = linguage libresc boekachtigheid ZN :1''' character libresc '''boekanier ZN :1''' bucanero, pirata, corsario, filibustero '''boekband ZN :1''' ligatura de libro '''boekbeoordelaar ZN :1''' recensente/critico (de un libro) '''boekbeoordeling ZN :1''' recension/critica (de un libro) '''boekbeschrijving ZN :1''' bibliographia '''boekbeslag ZN :1''' guarnitura (metallic) de libro '''boekbespreker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekbeoordelaar''' boekbespreking ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekbeoordeling''' boekbewaarder ZN :1''' bibliothecario '''boekbinden ZN :1''' ligatura/ligation de libros '''boekbinden WW :1''' ligar libros '''boekbinder ZN :1''' ligator de libros '''boekbinderij ZN :1''' '''(handeling) ligatura/ligation de libros :2''' '''(werkplaats) ligatoria de libros boekbindersgereedschap ZN :1''' instrumentos del ligator (de libros) '''boekbindershamer ZN :1''' martello de ligator (de libros) '''boekbindersleerling ZN :1''' apprentisse del ligator (de libros) '''boekbinderspers ZN :1''' pressa de ligator (de libros) '''boekbinderswerkplaats ZN :1''' ligatoria de libros '''boekdeel ZN :1''' tomo, volumine :'een rijk geïllustreerd --' = un tomo riccamente illustrate :'''dat spreekt --en = isto es characteristic/significative boekdruk ZN :1''' impression (de libros), typographia '''boekdrukinkt ZN :1''' tinta de impression/de imprimeria '''boekdrukken ZN :1''' imprimeria, arte de imprimer (libros) '''boekdrukken WW :1''' imprimer libros '''boekdrukker ZN :1''' imprimitor/impressor de libros, typographo '''boekdrukkerij ZN :1''' imprimeria de libros '''boekdrukkersgereedschap ZN :1''' instrumentos de imprimitores/impressores de libros '''boekdrukkersleerling ZN :1''' apprentisse de imprimitor/impressor de libros '''boekdrukkerswerkplaats ZN :1''' imprimeria '''boekdrukkunst ZN :1''' arte typographic/de imprimer, typographia, imprimeria :'uitvinding van de --' = invention del imprimeria '''boekdrukpers ZN :1''' pressa de libros '''boeken WW :1''' '''(te boek stellen) inscriber, registrar, consignar :het --''' = inscription, registration :'''2 (in de boekhouding opnemen) contabilisar :3''' '''(bespreken) reservar, retener :een reis --''' = reservar un viage :'''4 (behalen) obtener, registrar :een daverend succes --''' = obtener/haber un triumpho resonante :'resultaten --' = registrar resultatos :'succes --' = obtener successo '''boekenafschrijver ZN :1''' copiator/copista de libros '''boekenantiquaritaat ZN :1''' libreria de libros de occasion/de secunde mano '''boekenbal ZN :1''' ballo de inauguration del septimana del libro, ballo litterari '''boekenbeschrijver ZN :1''' descriptor de libros '''boekenbeurs ZN :1''' mercato/feria de libros :'''2 (op school) intercambio de libros scholar :3''' '''(tentoonstelling) exposition de libros boekenbewaarplaats ZN :1''' deposito de libros '''boekenbezit ZN :1''' libros '''boekenbon ZN :1''' bono/certificato de libreria/pro un libro '''boekenbranche ZN :1''' branca/sector del libros '''boekencatalogus ZN :1''' catalogo de libros '''boekencensuur ZN :1''' censura de libros '''boekenclub ZN :1''' club (E)/circulo de libros '''boekencollectie ZN :1''' collection de libros '''boekendienst ZN :1''' servicio de libros '''boekenfonds ZN :1''' fundo de libros, fundo de un casa editorial/de edition '''boekengek ZN :1''' bibliomano, bibliomaniaco '''boekengeleerdheid ZN :1''' scientia/saper libresc '''boekengids ZN :1''' '''(boekenlijst) lista de libros :2''' '''(catalogus) catalogo de libros boekenheiden ZN :1''' illiterato '''boekenkast ZN :1''' armario de libros, bibliotheca '''boekenkenner ZN :1''' bibliographo '''boekenkennis ZN :1''' cognoscentia/cognoscimento bibliographic :'''2 saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento libresc/pauco/poco practic boekenkist ZN :1''' cassa pro/de/a libros '''boekenkoper ZN :1''' comprator de libros '''boekenkraam ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenstalletje''' boekenlegger ZN :1''' marcapaginas '''boekenlezer ZN :1''' lector de libros '''boekenliefhebber ZN :1''' amator de libros, bibliophilo, amico del libro '''boekenliefhebberij ZN :1''' bibliophilia '''boekenlijst ZN :1''' lista de libros, bibliographia :'''2 (catalogus) catalogo de libros boekenluis ZN :1''' psoco '''boekenmagazijn ZN :1''' magazin de libros '''boekenmagazine ZN :1''' magazine (E)/revista de libros '''boekenmarkt ZN :1''' mercato de libros, feria de libros :'''2 (EC) commercio del libros boekenmens ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''kamergeleerde''' boekenminnaar ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenliefhebber''' boekenmolen ZN :1''' bibliotheca tornante '''boekenopruiming ZN :1''' liquidation (del stock) de libros, vendita total de libros '''boekenplank ZN :1''' planca de/pro libros '''boekenpresentatie ZN :1''' presentation de un libro '''boekenprijs ZN :1''' precio del libro '''boekenproduktie ZN :1''' production de libros '''boekenreeks ZN :1''' serie de libros '''boekenrek ZN :1''' planca(s) de libros, portalibros '''boekenschat ZN :1''' tresor de libros, collection de libros preciose e rar '''boekenschrijver ZN :1''' scriptor de libros, autor '''boekenstalletje ZN :1''' kiosque (F) a/de libros '''boekenstandaard ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekensteun''' boekenstander ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekensteun''' boekensteun ZN :1''' appoialibros, supportalibros '''boekenstroom ZN :1''' currente de libros '''boekentaal ZN :1''' '''(literaire schrijftaal) linguage litterari :2''' '''(stijve taal) linguage libresc/pompose :'-- spreken' = parlar como un libro boekentafel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''leestafel-1''' boekentas ZN :1''' sacco pro libros, portafolio '''boekenuitgever ZN :1''' casa editorial/de edition '''boekenuitverkoop ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenopruiming''' boekenveiling ZN :1''' auction de libros, vendita public de libros '''boekenverkoop ZN :1''' vendita de libros '''boekenverslinder ZN :1''' devorator de libros '''boekenverzamelaar ZN :1''' collector de libros, bibliophilo '''boekenverzameling ZN :1''' collection de libros, bibliotheca '''boekenvreter ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenverslinder''' boekenvriend ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenliefhebber''' boekenwagen ZN :1''' carretta pro libros '''boekenweek ZN :1''' septimana del libro '''boekenwijsheid ZN :1''' scientia/saper/cognoscentia/cognoscimento libresc '''boekenwoord ZN :1''' parola libresc/de libro '''boekenwurm ZN :1''' tinea del libros :'''2 (persoon) bibliomano, ratto/talpa de bibliotheca boekenzin ZN :1''' phrase libresc/de libro '''boeker ZN :1''' registrator '''boekerig BN :1''' libresc '''boekerigheid ZN :1''' character libresc '''boekerij ZN :1''' bibliotheca, libreria :'''2 collection de libros boeket ZN :1''' '''(bloemruiker) racemo/bouquet (F) de flores :2''' '''(mbt wijn) bouquet (F), aroma, perfumo boekformaat ZN :1''' formato de un libro '''boekgeschenk ZN :1''' presente de libro(s) '''boekhandel ZN :1''' commercio de libros :'''2 (winkel) magazin de libros, libreria boekhandelaar ZN :1''' mercante de libros, librero '''boekhandelaarsvereniging ZN :1''' association de libreros '''boekheiden ZN :1''' illitterato '''boekhoudcursus ZN :1''' curso de contabilitate '''boekhouden ZN :1''' contabilitate :'enkel --' = contabilitate per/in partita simple/simplice :'dubbel --' = contabilitate per/in partita duple/duplice '''boekhouden WW :1''' tener le libros/le contabilitate '''boekhouder ZN :1''' tenitor de libros, contabile '''boekhoudfout ZN :1''' error de contabilitate '''boekhouding ZN :1''' contabilitate :-- van een onderneming''' = contabilitate de un interprisa :de -- betreffend = contabile :de -- doen = tener le contabilitate :2''' '''(afdeling) departimento de contabilitate boekhoudkundig BN :1''' contabile :'''iets -- verwerken = contabilisar un cosa boekhoudmachine ZN :1''' machina contabile/de contabilitate '''boekhoudmethode ZN :1''' methodo de contabilitate '''boekhoudsysteem ZN :1''' systema de contabilitate '''boekig BN :1''' libresc '''boekillustratie ZN :1''' illustration de un libro '''boeking ZN :1''' inscription, registration :-- van de facturen''' = inscription del facturas :2''' ''(BOEKH)'' (post)' partita,' (het opnemen in de boekhouding)' contabilisation :'3''' (reservering) reservation :een -- annuleren = annullar un reservation boekjaar ZN :1''' anno de contabilitate/de exercitio, exercitio '''boekje ZN :1''' parve libro, libretto, (geschriftje)' opusculo :'zijn -- te buiten gaan''' = ultrapassar su competentias/su instructiones, contravenir a un regula :zijn -- opendoen = revelar su secretos :volgens het --''' = secundo le regulas :'''zich aan het -- houden = sequer le regulas al pede del littera :hij houdt zich aan het --''' = ille observa strictemente le regulas. :'''2 (zakboekje, boekje met zegels, etc.) carnet (F) :'-- metrokaartjes' = carnet de metro :'-- postzegels' = carnet de timbros postal :3''' :'groene --' = manual de orthographia nederlandese '''boekkunst ZN :1''' arte del libro '''boekmaag ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladmaag''' boekmerk ZN :1''' ex-libris (L) '''boekomslag ZN :1''' copertura (de un libro), coperilibro, camisa (de protection) '''boekpens ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bladmaag''' boekpublicatie ZN :1''' publication in forma de libro, libro '''boekrol ZN :1''' rolo :'''de --len van de Dode Zee = le rolos/manuscriptos del Mar Morte boekschuld ZN :1''' debita contabile/contabilisate '''boekstaven WW :1''' '''(schriftelijk vastleggen) scriber, notar, registrar, consignar :voor eeuwig --''' = gravar/imprimer in characteres indelibile, immortalisar :'''2 (met stukken staven) documentar boekstaving ZN :1''' '''(schriftelijke vastlegging) registration :2''' '''(staving met stukken) documentation boekteken ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekmerk''' boektitel ZN :1''' titulo de un libro :'''2 (titelblad) frontispicio boekuitgave ZN :1''' publication in forma de libro, libro '''boekuitlening ZN :1''' (servicio de) presto de libros '''boekverbranding ZN :1''' combustion de libros '''boekverkoop ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenverkoop''' boekverkoper ZN :1''' venditor/mercante de libros, librero '''boekverkoping ZN :1''' vendita de libros '''boekverluchter ZN :1''' illustrator (de libros) '''boekverluchting ZN :1''' illustration (de un libro) '''boekversierder ZN :1''' adornator de libros '''boekversiering ZN :1''' adornamento de un libro '''boekversieringskunst ZN :1''' arte de adornamento de libros '''boekverzamelaar ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenverzamelaar''' boekverzameling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekenverzameling''' boekvink ZN :1''' fringilla, pincion vulgar '''boekvorm ZN :1''' forma de libro :'''in -- uitgeven = publicar in forma de libro, publicar como un libro boekwaarde ZN :1''' valor contabile/nominal/secundo le libros '''boekweit ZN :1''' grano saracen, fagopyro :'Franse/Tartaarse/Turkse/wilde --' = fagopyro tataric '''boekweitakker ZN :1''' campo de grano saracen '''boekweitbloem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekweitemeel''' boekweitebrij ZN :1''' pappa de grano saracen '''boekweitebrood ZN :1''' pan de grano saracen '''boekweitemeel ZN :1''' farina de grano saracen '''boekweitepap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekweitebrij''' boekweitestro ZN :1''' palea de grano saracen '''boekweithoning ZN :1''' melle de grano saracen '''boekweitoogst ZN :1''' recolta de grano saracen '''boekweitteelt ZN :1''' cultura de grano saracen '''boekweitveld ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boekweitakker''' boekweitzaad ZN :1''' semines de grano saracen '''boekwerk ZN :1''' libro (voluminose), obra '''boekwinkel ZN :1''' magazin de libros, libreria '''boekwinst ZN :1''' beneficio/profito contabile '''boel ZN :1''' :'''de -- laten waaien = abandonar le cosas :een vieze --''' = un porcheria :'''de -- in het honderd sturen = imbroliar le cosas :een hele -- dingen = un grande quantitate de cosas :een -- mensen = multissime gente :dat is een -- beter = isto es multo melior :het was een vrolijke --''' = il regnava un ambiente de allegressa/de festa '''boel BN :1''' multe :'''een -- geld = multe moneta boeldag ZN :1''' vendita public, auction '''boeleerder ZN :1''' fornicator :'''2 concubino boeleerster ZN :1''' fornicatora :'''2 concubina boeleren WW :1''' fornicar, committer adulterio :'''2 viver in concubinage/concubinato boelering ZN :1''' fornication :'''2 concubinage, concubinato boelhuis ZN :1''' '''(veiling) vendita public, auction :'-- houden' = organisar un vendita public, auctionar boelkenskruid ZN :1''' eupatorio :'''2 (leverkruid) agrimonia boeltje ZN :1''' cosas :'''zijn -- pakken = prender su cosas e partir boem! TW :1''' bum!, pum!, puf! '''boeman ZN :1''' espaventaaves '''boemel(trein) ZN :1''' traino omnibus '''boemelen WW :1''' viagiar con le traino omnibus '''boemerang ZN :1''' boomerang (E) '''boemerangeffect ZN :1''' effecto boomerang (E) '''boenborstel ZN :1''' brossa '''boender ZN :1''' brossa :'''met een -- schoonmaken = nettar/mundar con un brossa boendergras ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''smele''' boendertje ZN :1''' parve brossa, brossetta '''boenen WW :1''' '''(borstelen) brossar :2''' '''(glanzend wrijven) lustrar, polir :3''' '''(schrobben) fricar, lavar :de gang --''' = lavar le corridor '''boenlap ZN :1''' panno de lustrar '''boenwas ZN :1''' encaustico, cera '''boer ZN :1''' '''(landbouwer, veehouder) fermero, paisano,' (landbouwer)' cultivator, agricultor :2''' '''(plattelander) paisano,'' (PEJ)'' rustico, villano :3''' '''(lomp persoon) paisano, rustico, villano :4''' '''(oprisping) ructo, eructation :een -- laten = facer un ructo, eructar boerderij ZN :1''' ferma, exploitation {plwa} agricole '''boeren WW :1''' '''(het boerenbedrijf uitoefenen) exploitar {plwa} un ferma, esser paisano/fermero/agricultor, cultivar le terra :2''' '''(oprispingen hebben) ructar, eructar :het --''' = eructation :'''iemand die boert = ructator boerenarbeid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenwerk''' boerenarbeider ZN :1''' obrero agricole '''boerenbedrijf ZN :1''' agricultura :'''2 interprisa agricole, ferma boerenbedrog ZN :1''' duperia, mystification '''boerenbevolking ZN :1''' population rural/agricole '''boerenbond ZN :1''' association de agricultores, cooperativa agricole '''boerenbont ZN :1''' '''(aardewerk) potteria/ceramica rustic boerenboter ZN :1''' butyro de vacca/de ferma '''boerenbruiloft ZN :1''' nuptias de village '''boerenbruin ZN :1''' pan brun integral '''boerendans ZN :1''' dansa rustic '''boerendochter ZN :1''' filia de paisano, juvene paisana '''boerendorp ZN :1''' village rustic/rural '''boerendracht ZN :1''' vestimentos rustic '''boerenerf ZN :1''' corte de ferma, terreno de un ferma '''boerenfluit ZN :1''' '''(schalmei) calamello :op z'n jan --jes = sin ordine ni regularitate, inhabilemente boerengerecht ZN :1''' platto rustic '''boerenham ZN :1''' gambon de ferma '''boerenherberg ZN :1''' albergo/hosteria de village, (café)' taverna rural '''boerenhoeve' ZN :1''' ferma '''boerenhof ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenerf''' boerenhofstede ZN :1''' grande ferma '''boerenhond ZN :1''' can de ferma/de corte '''boerenhufter ZN :1''' rustico stupide, imbecille '''boerenhuis ZN :1''' casa rustic '''boerenhuizing(e) ZN :1''' grande ferma importante '''boerenhut ZN :1''' cabana '''boerenjasmijn ZN :1''' philadelpho coronari '''boerenjongen ZN :1''' '''(boerenzoon) juvene paisano, filio de paisano :2''' ''(MV)'' (drank)' uvas sic con brandy (E) '''boerenkaas' ZN :1''' caseo de ferma '''boerenkaffer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenhufter''' boerenkar ZN :1''' carro/carretta de ferma '''boerenkermis ZN :1''' feria de village/de campania '''boerenkers ZN :1''' thlaspi :'gemene --' = thlaspi arvense '''boerenkiel ZN :1''' blusa de paisano '''boerenkinkel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenhufter''' boerenkleding ZN :1''' vestimentos rustic '''boerenkleren ZN MV :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenkleding''' boerenknaap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenjongen''' boerenknecht ZN :1''' obrero agricole '''boerenknoop ZN :1''' '''(soort huisjesslak) goniodisco rotundate boerenkool ZN :1''' caule crispe :-- met worst''' = caule crispe con salsicia boerenkost ZN :1''' platto rustic '''boerenland ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''platteland''' boerenlatijn ZN :1''' latino macaronic/rustic '''boerenleenbank ZN :1''' banca de credito agricole '''boerenleven ZN :1''' vita campestre/rustic '''boerenlul ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenhufter''' boerenlummel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenhufter''' boerenmeid ZN :1''' juvene paisana, filia de paisano '''boerenmeisje ZN :1''' juvene paisana, filia de paisano '''boerennachtegaal ZN :1''' '''(spotnaam) rana Boerenoorlog ZN :1''' guerra del Boers (N) '''boerenopstand ZN :1''' revolta/sublevation/sublevamento del paisanos '''boerenpaard ZN :1''' cavallo de ferma '''boerenpioen ZN :1''' peonia '''boerenplaats ZN :1''' ferma '''boerenpot ZN :1''' platto rustic '''boerenpredikant ZN :1''' pastor de village '''boerenpummel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boerenhufter''' boerenroman ZN :1''' roman(ce) rustic '''boerenschuur ZN :1''' '''(voor vee) stabulo :2''' '''(voor graan) granario boerensjees ZN :1''' '''(tweewielig wagentje) tilbury (E), cabriolet (F) boerenslimheid ZN :1''' '''(aangeboren slimheid) astutia :2''' '''(gezond verstand) bon senso, senso commun boerenstand ZN :1''' classe rural/de paisanos '''boerenstulp ZN :1''' cabana de paisanos '''boerentabak ZN :1''' '''(plant) nicotiana rustic boerentrien ZN :1''' paisana disgratiose (e stupide) '''boerentrots ZN :1''' orgolio rustic '''boerentype ZN :1''' typo rustic '''boerenverstand ZN :1''' senso commun, bon senso '''boerenvlegel ZN :1''' beotio rustic '''boerenvolk ZN :1''' gente rustic/de village,'' (GESCH)'' villanage '''boerenwafel ZN :1''' trencho {sj} de pan frite '''boerenwagen ZN :1''' carro/carretta rural/de ferma '''boerenwerk ZN :1''' travalio/labor agricole/de ferma '''boerenwoning ZN :1''' casa de paisanos '''boerenwormkruid ZN :1''' tanaceto/chrysanthemo vulgar '''boerenzoon ZN :1''' filio de paisanos, juvene paisano '''boerenzwaluw ZN :1''' hirundine rustic '''boerin ZN :1''' paisana '''boerinnenkap ZN :1''' cofia (de paisana) '''boerinnenmuts ZN :1''' cofia (de paisana) '''boerka ZN :1''' mantello de cosaco '''boernoes ZN :1''' burnus '''Boeroendi ZN EIGN :1''' Burundi '''boers BN :1''' '''(als (van) een boer) rustic, campestre :'-- accent' = accento rustic :2''' '''(lomp, grof) rustic, malgratiose, grossier boersheid ZN :1''' rusticitate '''boert ZN :1''' burla '''boertig BN :1''' jocose, comic, burlesc, buffonesc '''boertigheid ZN :1''' jocositate, burlesco '''boestrofedon ZN :1''' boustrophedon {oe} '''boetceremonie ZN :1''' ceremonia de penitentia '''boete ZN :1''' '''(geldboete) mulcta :met -- bedreigen = menaciar de mulcta :een -- geven/opleggen = imponer/infliger un mulcta, mulctar :een -- betalen = pagar un mulcta :iemand tot een -- veroordelen = condemnar un persona a un mulcta :honderd gulden --''' = mulcta de cento florinos :'opgelegde --' = imposition :''(JUR)'' vervangende/subsidiaire --''' = mulcta commutative :een -- oplopen/krijgen = incurrer un mulcta, esser mulctate :2''' (REL) penitentia, expiation :-- doen''' = facer penitentia :voor een misdaad -- doen = expiar un crimine :'-- opleggen aan' = imponer penitentia a :iemand die -- doet = expiator :3''' '''(straf) punition, castigation, castigamento, penitentia boetebeding ZN :1''' disposition/clausula penal/de penalitate '''boetebedrag ZN :1''' amonta de mulcta '''boeteboek ZN :1''' penitential '''boeteclausule ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetebeding''' boetedag ZN :1''' die/jorno de repententia/penitentia '''boetedoener ZN :1''' expiator '''boetedoening ZN :1''' expiation, (acto de) penitentia '''boetegordel ZN :1''' cinctura de penitentia '''boetehemd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetekleed''' boetekleed ZN :1''' cilicio :'''het -- aantrekken = recognoscer le proprie culpa boeteling ZN :1''' penitente '''boeteliturgie ZN :1''' liturgia de penitentia '''boeten WW :1''' facer penitentia, expiar, pagar :'voor een misdaad --' = expiar/pagar un crimine :'voor iemand --' = expiar le faltas de un persona :'daar zal hij voor --' = ille me lo pagara :'met zijn leven voor iets --' = pagar con su vita pro un cosa :'''2 :netten --''' = reparar retes '''boetepredicatie ZN :1''' exhortation al penitentia, sermon penitential '''boetepreek ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetpreek''' boetepsalm ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetpsalm''' boetestelsel ZN :1''' systema de mulctas '''boetetraan ZN :1''' lacrima de penitentia '''boetgebed ZN :1''' precaria de penitentia '''boetgeld ZN :1''' mulcta '''boetgewaad ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetekleed''' boetgezant ZN :1''' messagero celeste qui exhorta al penitentia :'''2 predicator penitential/de penitentia boetgordel ZN :1''' cinctura de penitentia '''boetiek ZN :1''' boteca '''boetkapel ZN :1''' cappella expiatori '''boetkleed ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetekleed''' boetpleging ZN :1''' acto de penitentia '''boetpredikatie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boetepredikatie''' boetprediker ZN :1''' predicator penetential/de penitentia :'''2 (iemand die zedelijke vermaningen houdt) moralisator boetpreek ZN :1''' exhortation al penitentia, sermon penitential '''boetpriester ZN :1''' penitentiero :'ambt en waardigheid van een --' = penitentieria '''boetprofeet ZN :1''' propheta penitential '''boetpsalm ZN :1''' psalmo penitential/de penitentia :'''de zeven --en = le septe psalmos penetential boetseerder ZN :1''' modellator '''boetseerklei ZN :1''' argilla plastic/a modellar/de modellar/pro modellar '''boetseerkunst ZN :1''' arte del modellage, arte plastic '''boetseerwas ZN :1''' cera a/de/pro modellar '''boetseren WW :1''' modellar :'het --' = modellation, modellage, modellamento :'naar een voorbeeld --' = modellar secundo un modello '''boetsering ZN :1''' modellage '''boetvaardig BN :1''' penitente, repentente, contrite, compungite, (vol spijt)' plen de remorso :'de --e zondares''' = le peccatora repentente boetvaardige ZN :1''' penitente :'''een -- absolutie ge-ven = absolver un penitente boetvaardigheid ZN :1''' penitentia, repententia, contrition, compunction, resipiscentia :'sacrament van --' = sacramento de penitentia '''boetzang ZN :1''' psalmo de penitentia '''boevenbende ZN :1''' banda de malfactores/delinquentes/robatores, gang (E) '''boevengezicht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boeventronie''' boevenpak ZN :1''' '''(kleding) habito/vestimentos de prisionero :2''' ''Zie: ''boevenbende''' boevenstreek ZN :1''' (acto de) brigantage, villania, sceleratessa '''boeventaal ZN :1''' argot (F), jargon furesc '''boeventroep ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boevenbende''' boeventronie ZN :1''' facie/visage/rostro patibular '''boeventuig ZN :1''' canalia, criminales '''boevenvolk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boeventuig''' boevenwagen ZN :1''' carro/auto(mobile)/furgon cellular '''boevenwereld ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''onderwereld-2''' boezelaar ZN :1''' avantal '''boezem ZN :1''' '''(borst, borsten) pectore, sino :weelderige --''' = pectore opulente :'''2 (gemoed, hart) corde, anima, indole, gremio, conscientia, sino :3''' '''(waterplas) laco collector :besloten --''' = collector a nivello maxime :'vrije --' = collector permanente :'''4 (deel van het hart) auricula :5''' '''(zeeinham) golfo :6''' '''(kring personen) sino :onenigheid in eigen --''' = discordia in le sino del gruppo :'''7 :de -- der aarde = le entranias del terra boezemgemaal ZN :1''' installation/station de pumpage del collector '''boezemhoogte ZN :1''' nivello del collector '''boezemmeer ZN :1''' laco collector '''boezemmolen ZN :1''' molina de collector '''boezempeil ZN :1''' nivello maxime del collector '''boezemstand ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boezemhoogte''' boezemvriend ZN :1''' amico intime/del corde '''boezemvriendin ZN :1''' amica intime/del corde '''boezemvriendschap ZN :1''' amicitate intime '''boezemwater ZN :1''' aquas del collector '''boezeroen ZN :1''' blusa :'''Jan Boezeroen = le classe obrer, le obreros bof ZN :1''' '''(slag) colpo :2''' '''(goed geluk) fortuna :3''' '''(ziekte) parotiditis (epidemic) bof! TW :1''' bum!, plam! '''boffen WW :1''' haber fortuna, esser fortunate '''boffer ZN :1''' persona favorite del fortuna, fortunato '''bofkont ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boffer''' bogaard ZN :1''' jardin de fructos, verdiero '''bogen WW :1''' vantar se, glorificar se, vangloriar se :'op iets kunnen --' = poter vantar se de un cosa '''bogenbrug ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boogbrug''' bogengang ZN :1''' arcada, loggia (I), logia '''bogensteun ZN :1''' sustenimento/susteno de arcos/arcadas '''Boheems BN :1''' de Bohemia, bohemian :-- kristal''' = crystallo de Bohemia Bohemen ZN EIGN :1''' Bohemia :'van/uit --' = bohemian :'de keurvorst van --' = le elector de Bohemia '''Bohemer ZN :1''' bohemiano '''boiler ZN :1''' boiler (E), caldiera :'''elektrische -- van 80 liter = boiler electric de 80 litros bojaar ZN :1''' boiar '''bok ZN :1''' (DIERK) capro :''(FIG)'' een -- schieten''' = facer un gaffe/un error enorme :2''' '''(schraag) cavalletto :3''' '''(hijswerktuig) grue :drijvende --''' = grue/derrick (E) flottante :'''4 (gymnastiektoestel) cavallo :5''' '''(zitplaats van de koetsier) sedia, sede bokaal ZN :1''' bocal, cuppa, bicario, calice :'zilveren --' = cuppa in argento '''bokbier ZN :1''' bock (D) '''Bokhoven ZN EIGN :1''' Bokhoven :'hij doet als de Maas bij --' = ille passa sin salutar '''bokkenbaard ZN :1''' barba de capro '''bokkengeur ZN :1''' odor hircin '''bokkenkeutel ZN :1''' excremento/cacata de capro '''bokkenkop ZN :1''' testa/capite de capro '''bokkenkruid ZN :1''' hyperico hircin '''bokkenkuur ZN :1''' capricio '''bokkenleer ZN :1''' corio de capro '''bokkenorchis ZN :1''' himantoglosso, loroglosso hircin '''bokkenpoot ZN :1''' pata/pede de capro :'''2 pede furcate bokkenpruik ZN :1''' :'''de -- op hebben = esser de mal humor bokkensprong ZN :1''' capriola, gambada :''(FIG)'' --en maken''' = facer extravagantias bokkenstaart ZN :1''' cauda de capro '''bokkenvel ZN :1''' pelle de capro '''bokkenvlees ZN :1''' carne de capro '''bokkenwagen ZN :1''' carro tirate/trahite per capros '''bokkig WW :1''' '''(zoals bij bokken gevonden wordt) hircin,' (koppig)' obstinate,' (bars)' rude :'--e stank' = putor hircin :zich -- gedragen = conducer se obstinatemente bokkigheid ZN :1''' '''(koppigheid) obstination,' (barsheid)' rudessa bokking ZN :1''' haringo fumate '''bokkingdrogerij ZN :1''' siccatorio de haringos '''bokkinggraat ZN :1''' spina de haringo fumate '''bokkinghang ZN :1''' barraca ubi on fuma haringos '''bokkingrokerij ZN :1''' barraca ubi ub fuma haringos '''bokkraan ZN :1''' grue de ponte '''boksbaard ZN :1''' barba de capro :'''2 (PLANTK) tragopogon boksbal ZN :1''' punching ball (E) '''boksbeugel ZN :1''' pugno ferree/de ferro '''boksdoorn ZN :1''' lycio (halimifolie) '''boksen WW :1''' boxar, pugilar :'het --' = boxa, pugilato, pugilismo :'''2 :het voor elkaar --''' = regular un cosa '''bokser ZN :1''' '''(persoon) boxator, pugilator, pugile, pugilista :2''' '''(hond) boxer (E) boksersneus ZN :1''' naso de boxator '''boksersoor ZN :1''' aure de boxator '''bokshandschoen ZN :1''' guanto de boxa/de boxar/de boxator/de pugilator '''bokshoorn ZN :1''' corno de capro :'''2 (PLANTK) fenugreco boksijzer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boksbeugel''' bokskampioen ZN :1''' campion de boxa '''bokskampioenschap ZN :1''' campionato de boxa/pugilato '''boksleer ZN :1''' corio de capro '''boksleren BN :1''' de corio de capro '''boksloopbaan ZN :1''' carriera de boxator '''bokspartij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bokswedstrijd''' bokspeterselie ZN :1''' pimpinella '''bokspoot ZN :1''' pede de capro '''bokspotig BN :1''' con pedes de capro, capripede '''boksring ZN :1''' ring (E) '''boksschool ZN :1''' schola de boxa '''bokssport ZN :1''' boxa, pugilismo '''boksstoot ZN :1''' colpo de boxa '''bokswedstrijd ZN :1''' partita/match (E)/combatto de boxa '''boktor ZN :1''' carambyce, carambyx, capricorno '''bol BN :1''' '''(bolvormig van oppervlak) convexe, rotunde, ronde :'--le lens' = lente convexe :2''' '''(rond en dik) rotunde, ronde :'--le wangen' = genas ronde/rotunde bol ZN :1''' '''(bolvormig voorwerp) bolla :'-- garen' = bolla de filo :Berliner --''' = bolla de Berlin :'''2 (WISK) sphera, globo :halve --''' = hemispherio :'''Maagdenburger halve --len = hemispherios de Magdeburg :kleine --''' = spherula :'''3 (aardbol) globo, orbe :4''' '''(hoofd) testa, capite :een kind over zijn -- strijken = caressar le testa de un infante :het is hem in zijn -- geslagen = ille es folle :knappe --''' = asse :'''5 (brood) pan rotunde/ronde, bolla de pan :'--letje' = panetto rotunde/ronde :6''' (PLANTK) bulbo :'geschubde --' = bulbo squamose :'''in het voorjaar staan de --len in bloei = in le primavera le campos de tulipas/tulipanes/de narcissos/de hyacinthos es in flor :7''' '''(hemellichaam) globo bola ZN :1''' bola '''bolachtig BN :1''' spheric '''bolachtigheid ZN :1''' sphericitate '''bolafsluiter ZN :1''' valva a bolla/globo '''bolbaak ZN :1''' boia spheric '''bolbegonia ZN :1''' begonia tuberose/bulbose '''bolbliksem ZN :1''' fulmine globular/spheric/in (forma de) bolla/globo '''bolboei ZN :1''' boia spheric '''bolbuik ZN :1''' ventro ronde/rotunde '''bolcoördinaten ZN MV :1''' coordinatas spheric '''bolder ZN :1''' bitta, bollardo '''bolderen WW :1''' displaciar se ruitosemente '''bolderik ZN :1''' agrostemma '''bolderikzaad ZN :1''' semine(s) de agrostemma '''bolderkar ZN :1''' carretta de plagia '''bolderpen ZN :1''' cavilia de bollardo '''bolderwagen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bolderkar''' boldootwagen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''strontkar''' boldragend BN :1''' (PLANTK) bulbifere '''boldriehoek ZN :1''' triangulo spheric '''boldriehoeksmeting ZN :1''' trigonometria spheric '''boleet ZN :1''' boleto '''bolepicycloïde ZN :1''' epicycloide spheric '''bolero ZN :1''' (MUZ, etc.) bolero '''bolfunctie ZN :1''' (WISK) function spheric '''bolgewas ZN :1''' planta bulbifere/bulbose/de bulbo '''bolgewricht ZN :1''' juncto spheric '''bolglas ZN :1''' bocal '''bolhamer ZN :1''' martello (con testa/capite) spheric/rotunde/ronde '''bolheid ZN :1''' sphericitate, rotunditate, convexitate '''bolhoed ZN :1''' cappello spheric '''bolhol BN :1''' concave-convexe '''bolide ZN :1''' bolide '''bolivar ZN :1''' '''(munt van Venezuela) bolivar Boliviaan ZN :1''' boliviano '''Boliviaans BN :1''' bolivian '''boliviano ZN :1 (munteenheid van Bolivia) boliviano Bolivië ZN EIGN :1''' Bolivia '''bolkaars ZN :1''' candela spheric '''bolkap ZN :1''' segmento spheric '''bolknop ZN :1''' gemma de bulbo '''bolkop ZN :1''' testa/capite spheric/rotunde/ronde '''bolkopnippel ZN :1''' niple a testa/capite spheric/rotunde/ronde '''bolkopschroef ZN :1''' vite a testa/capite spheric/rotunde/ronde '''Bolland ZN EIGN :1''' Bolland :'aanhanger van --' = bollandista '''bolland ZN :1''' terreno paludose '''bollandisten ZN MV :1''' bollandistas '''bollantaarn ZN :1''' fanal '''bolleboos ZN :1''' persona multo intelligente, asse, crack (E), aquila '''bollenbaas ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bollenkweker''' bollenbedrijf ZN :1''' bulbicultura '''bollenexport ZN :1''' exportation de bulbos '''bollenexporteur ZN :1''' exportator de bulbos '''bollengrond ZN :1''' solo pro bulbos '''bollenhandel ZN :1''' commercio de bulbos '''bollenhandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de bulbos '''bollenhuis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bollenschuur''' bollenimport ZN :1''' importation de bulbos '''bollenimporteur ZN :1''' importator de bulbos '''bollenkweken ZN :1''' bulbicultura '''bollenkweker ZN :1''' cultivator de bulbos, bulbicultor '''bollenkwekerij ZN :1''' bulbicultura '''bollenland ZN :1''' campo de bulbos '''bollenplanter ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bollenkweker''' bollenrooier ZN :1''' '''(machine en persoon) recoltator de bulbos bollenschuur ZN :1''' siccatorio pro bulbos '''bollenstreek ZN :1''' region del plantas bulbose/a bulbo, zona del bulbos '''bollenteelt ZN :1''' cultura/cultivation de bulbos, bulbicultura '''bollenteeltbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de bulbicultura '''bollentijd ZN :1''' saison (F) del (flores a) bulbos '''bollenveld ZN :1''' campo de bulbos (in flor) '''bollenzeef ZN :1''' cribro pro bulbos '''bollepraat ZN :1''' nonsenso '''bolletje ZN :1''' parve bolla, globulo :'''vol met --s = globulose :'--s dragend' = globulifere :(PLANTK)' --s dragend' = pilulifere :2''' '''(broodje) panetto (rotunde/ronde) bolletjesschrijfmachine ZN :1''' machina a/de scriber a bolla '''bolletjesvaren ZN :1''' onoclea sensibile '''bolletrieboom ZN :1''' balata '''bollig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''tochtig-2''' Bologna ZN EIGN :1''' Bologna :'dialekt van --' = dialecto bolognese/de Bologna '''Bolognezer BN :1''' bolognese :-- hond''' = can bolognese :'-- fles' = bottilia/phiala bolognese :'-- keuken' = cocina bolognese Bolognezer ZN :1''' habitante de Bologna, bolognese '''bolometer ZN :1''' bolometro '''bolometrisch BN :1''' bolometric '''boloppervlak ZN :1''' superficie spheric '''boloscoop ZN :1''' boloscopio '''bolpen ZN :1''' stilo/penna a bolla/a sphera '''bolplant ZN :1''' planta bulbose/a bulbo '''bolrond BN :1''' spheric, globular, globose, ronde, rotunde, (deel van een bolvlak uitmakend)' convexe '''bolrondachtig' BN :1''' spheroidal '''bolrondheid ZN :1''' sphericitate, globositate, convexitate :-- van een lens''' = convexitate de un lente bolscharnier ZN :1''' juncto spheric, rotula '''bolscharnier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''kogelscharnier''' bolschijf ZN :1''' '''(deel van een bol) segmento spheric :2''' '''(schijf van een bloembol) segmento de un bulbo bolschil ZN :1''' anello spheric '''bolsector ZN :1''' sector spheric '''bolsegment ZN :1''' segmento spheric '''bolsjevisme ZN :1''' bolchevismo {sj} '''bolsjewiek ZN :1''' bolchevico {sj},'' bolchevista ''{sj} '''bolsjewist ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bolsjewiek''' bolsjewistisch BN :1''' bolchevista {sj} :--e theorie''' = theoria bolchevista :'-- maken' = bolchevisar {sj} :het -- maken = bolchevisation {sj} bolstaand BN :1''' '''(opgeblazen) inflate :een van leugens -- artikel = un articulo plen/replete/cargate de mentitas bolster ZN :1''' cortice, siliqua '''Boltzmann-constante ZN :1''' constante de Boltzmann '''Boltzmann-statistiek ZN :1''' statistica de Boltzmann '''Boltzmann-verdeling ZN :1''' equipartition de Boltzmann '''bolus ZN :1''' '''(drol) excremento bolviervlak ZN :1''' quadrilatero spheric '''bolvlakgedeelte ZN :1''' fuso '''bolvlieg ZN :1''' eumero '''bolvorm ZN :1''' forma spheric/de globo/de sphera, sphericitate, globulositate, rotunditate '''bolvormig ZN :1''' ronde, rotunde, globular, globose, globulose, spheric, in forma spheric/de sphera/de globo :-- voorwerp''' = rondo :afgeplat --''' = spheroidal :--e spiegel''' = speculo spheric :'--e driehoek' = triangulo spheric :2''' (PLANTK) bulbiforme, bulbose '''bolvormige-driehoeksmeting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boldriehoeksmeting''' bolvormigheid ZN :1''' sphericitate, globositate, globularitate '''bolwangig BN :1''' genute '''bolwerk ZN :1''' '''(bastion) bastion, fortalessa, forte :(POL)' conservatief --' = bastion conservative :2''' '''(dijkversteviging) reinfortiamento del dica bolwerken WW :1''' succeder a facer '''bolwerksgracht ZN :1''' fossato de bastion '''bolwerkshoek ZN :1''' angulo de bastion '''bolwerkstoren ZN :1''' reducto '''bolwier ZN :1''' volvoce '''bolwolk ZN :1''' (ASTRON) nube interstellar '''bolworm ZN :1''' cenuro '''bom ZN :1''' '''(met explosieven gevuld voorwerp) bomba :'-- werpen/gooien, met --men bestoken' = bombar, bombardar :iets dat of iemand die --men werpt = bombator, bombardator :als een -- inslaan, als een -- uit de lucht komen vallen = cader como un bomba :ban de --! = a basso le bomba! :zure --men = cucumeres/cucumbres marinate :2''' '''(platboomde schuit) imbarcation a fundo plan :3''' '''(spon) tappo :4''' '''(grote hoeveelheid) grande quantitate bom! TW :1''' bum! '''bomaanslag ZN :1''' attentato/attacco de bomba '''bomaanval ZN :1''' attacco aeree/con bombas, bombardamento, raid (E) aeree '''bomalarm ZN :1''' alarma/alerta aeree/de bomba '''bomauto ZN :1''' auto(mobile) con booby trap (E) '''bombarde ZN :1''' ''(GESCH)'' (soort kanon)' bombarda :'2''' (MUZ)' (bromwerk in een orgel)' bombarda, bombardon bombardeereskader ZN :1''' esquadra de bombardamento '''bombardement ZN :1''' bombardamento :'''het stadscentrum werd door de --en totaal verwoest = le centro del urbe esseva completemente destruite/devastate per le bombardamentos bombardementsschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per le bombas '''bombardementsvliegtuig ZN :1''' avion de bombardamento, bombardero '''bombardementsvlucht ZN :1''' volo de bombardamento '''bombarderen WW :1''' bombar, bombardar :'het --' = bombardamento :'een stad --' = bombardar un urbe :'een kern met neutronen --' = bombardar un nucleo con neutrones :'''ze bombarderen ons met nota's = illes nos bombarda/inunda con notas bombardeur ZN :1''' '''(vliegtuig) bombardero :2''' '''(persoon) bombardero bombardier ZN :1''' bombardero '''bombardon ZN :1''' bombardon '''bombarie ZN :1''' ruito '''bombast ZN :1''' emphase (-asis), declamation, grandiloquentia, rhetorica, tumiditate, turgescentia, turgiditate, ampullositate '''bombastisch BN :1''' bombastic, grandiloquente, magniloquente, emphatic, declamatori, ampullose, altisone, altisonante, grandisone, tumide, turgescente :--e redevoering''' = discurso bombastic/magniloquente/emphatic :'--e spreker' = orator emphatic, declamator :'--e spreekstijl/manier van spreken' = magniloquentia bombaynoot ZN :1''' nuce de acaju '''bombazijn ZN :1''' bombasin, fustanio '''bombazijnen BN :1''' de bombasin, de fustanio '''bombazijnwever ZN :1''' texitor de bombasin/fustanio '''bombeen ZN :1''' gamba tumide '''bomberen WW :1''' '''(opvullen) replenar bombesine ZN :1''' bombesina '''bombidae ZN MV :1''' bombides '''bombrief ZN :1''' littera explosive/bomba '''bomen WW :1''' '''(voortduwen) pulsar/facer avantiar per un pertica :2''' '''(praten) haber un discussion sin fin bomenrij ZN :1''' fila de arbores '''bomenschaduw ZN :1''' umbra de arbores '''bomenteelt ZN :1''' cultura de arbores '''bomentuin ZN :1''' arboreto '''bomenzaagmachine ZN :1''' serra mechanic pro arbores '''bomer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''prater''' bomexplosie ZN :1''' explosion de un bomba '''bomgat ZN :1''' crater de bomba '''bominslag ZN :1''' impacto de (un) bomba '''bomkrater ZN :1''' crater de bomba '''bommel ZN :1''' '''(vulstop) tappo bommelder ZN :1''' detector de bombas '''bommelding ZN :1''' aviso de bomba '''bommen WW :1''' '''(dof weerklinken) producer un sono surde :2''' '''(luiden) resonar, sonar :3''' '''(bonzen) colpar :op de deur --''' = colpar contra le porta '''bommenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de bombas '''bommengooier ZN :1''' bombardero '''bommenlast ZN :1''' carga/cargamento de bombas '''bommenluik ZN :1''' trappa del bombas '''bommenregen ZN :1''' pluvia de bombas '''bommenrichter ZN :1''' bombardero '''bommentapijt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bomtapijt''' bommenwerper ZN :1''' '''(vuurmond) lanceabombas :2''' '''(vliegtuig) avion de bombardamento, bombardero, bombator :zware --''' = bombardero pesante :'''een escadrille --s = un esquadrilla de bombarderos bommerd ZN :1''' exemplar grande '''bommoeder ZN :1''' matre voluntari(e)mente celibatari '''bomontploffing ZN :1''' explosion de un bomba '''bompakket ZN :1''' pacchetto bomba '''B-omroep ZN :1''' '''(in Nederland) association de radiodiffusion de categoria B bomschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per le (explosion de) bombas '''bomscherf ZN :1''' fragmento/clasma de bomba '''bomschuit ZN :1''' imbarcation de fundo plan '''bomtapijt ZN :1''' tapete/tapis (F)/carpetta de bombas '''bomtrechter ZN :1''' crater de bomba '''bomtreffer ZN :1''' impacto de bomba '''bomvol BN :1''' repletissime :'''een --le zaal = sala repletissime bomvrij BN :1''' a proba/prova de bombas, blindate, antibomba :--e schuilkelder''' = refugio antiaeree a proba/prova de bombas bomwerper ZN :1''' lanceabombas '''bon ZN :1''' '''(formulier met het te betalen bedrag) factura, nota, ticket de cassa, recepta, quitantia :2''' '''(bewijsje, briefje, waardebon) bono :'-- voor een gratis proefnummer' = bono pro un numero gratuite :op de -- doen = rationar :suiker ging op de --''' = on ha comenciate a rationar le sucro :'''3 (bekeuring) contravention, mulcta :een -- geven, op de -- zetten/slingeren = dar un contravention, mulctar :een -- aantreffen op zijn voorruit = trovar un contravention super su parabrisa bonafide ZN :1''' bona fide (L) '''Bonaire ZN :1''' Bonaire {è} '''Bonairiaan ZN :1''' bonairiano {è} '''Bonairiaans BN :1''' bonairian {è} '''bonapartisme ZN :1''' bonapartismo '''bonapartist ZN :1''' bonapartista '''bonapartistisch BN :1''' bonapartista '''bonboekje ZN :1''' libretto/carnet (F) de bonos '''bonbon ZN :1''' bonbon '''bonbondoosje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bonbonnière''' bonbonmandje ZN :1''' corbetta de bonbones '''bonbonnière ZN :1''' bonboniera '''bond ZN :1''' liga, association, federation, confederation, union, (vakbond)' syndicato, alliantia :'-- van geheelonthouders''' = liga antialcoholic :Algemene Bond van Ambtenaren, ABVA = Syndicato General de Functionarios bondgenoot ZN :1''' confederato, alliato '''bondgenootschap ZN :1''' alliantia, liga, coalition, pacto, federation, confederation :'''Atlantisch Bondgenootschap = Pacto del Atlantico, Alliantia Atlantic :een -- sluiten/aangaan = facer/concluder/contractar un alliantia/un pacto bondgenootschappelijk BN :1''' alliate, del alliantia, federal, confederal, del coalition :'''het --e leger = le armea alliate bondig BN :1''' '''(kort en krachtig) concise, succincte, precise, breve, compendiose, lapidari, summari :'--e rede' = discurso compendiose :'--e stijl' = stilo concise/lapidari :'-- antwoord' = responsa laconic, replica lapidari :'--e toespraak' = discurso succincte :'-- en bondig' = laconic :(BW)' kort en --' = in terminos concise, clar- e concisemente :2''' '''(afdoende) efficace, concludente, categoric :'--e redenen' = rationes concludente bondigheid ZN :1''' '''(beknoptheid) concision, brevitate, laconismo :'-- van stijl' = concision del stilo :2''' '''(degelijkheid) efficacia bondsbestuur ZN :1''' consilio/committee (E) directive/directori de un syndicato/de un association/de un federation, etc. '''bondsbureau ZN :1''' sede administrative (de un union/de un federation/de un syndicato, etc.) '''bondscoach ZN :1''' trainator/trainer (E) (del equipa) national '''bondsdag ZN :1''' Bundestag (D), Assemblea National '''bondselftal ZN :1''' equipa national '''bondsgebied ZN :1''' territorio federal '''bondshoofdstad ZN :1''' capital federal '''bondshotel ZN :1''' hotel (F) affiliate al Touring Club '''bondskanselarij ZN :1''' cancelleria federal '''bondskanselier ZN :1''' cancellero federal '''bondsleger ZN :1''' armea federal '''bondslid ZN :1''' membro/socio de un association/union, etc '''bondsminister ZN :1''' ministro federal '''bondsorgaan ZN :1''' organo federal '''bondsploeg ZN :1''' equipa national '''bondspresident ZN :1''' presidente de un stato/republica federal '''bondsraad ZN :1''' consilio federal :'lid van de --' = consiliero federal '''bondsregering ZN :1''' governamento federal '''bondsrepubliek ZN :1''' republica federal '''bondsstaat ZN :1''' stato federal/federative, confederation '''bondstrainer ZN :1''' trainator/trainer (E) (del equipa) national '''bondsvergadering ZN :1''' assemblea federal '''bondsvoorzitter ZN :1''' presidente del federation/association, etc. '''bonenakker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bonenveld''' bonenbed ZN :1''' quadro/quadrato de fabas/phaseolos '''bonendop ZN :1''' siliqua/silica de phaseolo '''bonenkoffie ZN :1''' caffe in granos '''bonenkruid ZN :1''' satureia '''bonenmeel ZN :1''' farina de fabas '''bonensoep ZN :1''' suppa de fabas '''bonenstaak ZN :1''' pertica/palo pro fabas '''bonenstro ZN :1''' palea de fabas '''bonenveld ZN :1''' campo de fabas '''bongerd ZN :1''' jardin de fructos, verdiero '''bongo ZN :1''' (MUZ) bongo '''bonhomie ZN :1''' bonhomie (F), jovialitate, bontate, simplicitate, ingenuitate '''boni ZN :1''' profito '''boniet ZN :1''' bonito '''bonificatie ZN :1''' compensation '''bonificeren WW :1''' compensar '''bonis ZN :1''' :'man in --' = homine fortunate/ric '''bonje ZN :1''' querela '''bonjemaker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''ruziezoeker''' bonjour! TW :1''' salute! '''bonk ZN :1''' '''(groot stuk) grosse morsello, bloco, massa :'-- vlees' = morsello enorme de carne :'-- klei' = massa de argilla :2''' '''(lomperd) bruto :3''' '''(been, bot) osso :4''' '''(stoot) colpo bonkaart ZN :1''' carta de rationamento/de alimentation '''bonken WW :1''' colpar (contra), batter (contra) :'zijn hart begon te --' = su corde ha comenciate a colpar :'''hij bonkt met zijn hoofd tegen de muur = ille batteva le testa/capite contra le muro bonkig BN :1''' ossose, ossute :-- lijf''' = corpore ossute bon mot ZN :1''' bon mot (F) '''bonnefooi ZN :1''' :'op de --' = al aventura '''bons ZN :1''' '''(bonze) bonze :2''' '''(stoot) colpo :3''' '''(geluid) ruito surde :4''' :'''iemand de -- geven = congedar un persona, dar le congedo a un persona :de -- krijgen = esser congedate bons! TW :1''' bum!, pum! '''bonsai ZN :1''' '''(dwergboompje) bonsai (Ja) :2''' '''(kweektechniek) cultura de bonsai (Ja), bonsai (Ja) bonsaikweker ZN :1''' horticultor de bonsai (Ja) '''bont BN :1''' '''(gevarieerd) variate, mixte :'-- gezelschap' = compania variate/mixte :'-- programma' = programma variate :'--e avond' = vespera/vespere de varietates :het al te -- maken = exaggerar le cosas :2''' '''(meerkleurig, veelkleurig) multicolor, versicolor, de multe colores, variate :'--e vogels' = aves multicolor :'--e kleurenpracht' = orgia de colores :3''' '''(niet bij elkaar passend) heteroclite, heterogene bont ZN :1''' pellicia '''bontbladig BN :1''' variegate :'''een --e klimop = un (specie de) hedera variegate bontebok ZN :1''' damalisco '''bonten BN :1''' de pellicia '''bontgekleurd BN :1''' multicolor, plen de colores '''bontgeschakeerd BN :1''' con nuances (F) multicolor '''bontgestreept BN :1''' con strias multicolor '''bontgevederd BN :1''' con plumas multicolor '''bontgoed ZN :1''' pannos colorate a lavar '''bonthandel ZN :1''' pellicieria '''bonthandelaar ZN :1''' mercante de pellicias, pelliciero '''bontheid ZN :1''' '''(gemengdheid) varietate, diversitate, disparitate, heterogeneitate :2''' '''(veelkleurigheid) varietate/diversitate de colores, character multicolor bonthoed ZN :1''' cappello de pellicia '''bontimitatie ZN :1''' imitation de pellicia '''bontjas ZN :1''' (mantello de) pellicia '''bontje ZN :1''' parve stola, boa '''bontkist ZN :1''' cassa de pellicias '''bontkleurig BN :1''' multicolor '''bontkraag ZN :1''' collo/collar de pellicia '''bontlaars ZN :1''' botta con fodero de pellicia '''bontmantel ZN :1''' (mantello de) pellicia '''bontmuts ZN :1''' bonetto de pellicia '''bontstola ZN :1''' stola de pellicia '''bontveiling ZN :1''' vendita public/auction de pellicias '''bontverver ZN :1''' tinctor/tincturero de pellicias '''bontververij ZN :1''' tinctureria de pellicias '''bontvoering ZN :1''' fodero de pellicia '''bontwerk ZN :1''' pellicieria, pellicias '''bontwerker ZN :1''' pelliciero '''bontwerkerij ZN :1''' pellicieria '''bontwinkel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bontzaak''' bontzaak ZN :1''' pellicieria '''bonus ZN :1''' bonus (L), gratification, dividendo extraordinari '''bonusaandeel ZN :1''' action gratuite '''bonus-malussysteem ZN :1''' bonus-malus '''bon vivant ZN :1''' bon vivant (F) '''bonvrij BN :1''' sin bono (de rationamento), de/in vendita libere '''bonze ZN :1''' '''(boeddhistische priester) bonze :2''' '''(invloedrijk persoon) bonze :politieke --n = bonzes politic bonzen WW :1''' '''(beuken) colpar, batter violentemente, martellar :op een deur --''' = colpar contra un porta :'''2 (van het hart) palpitar, batter :het --''' = palpitation :'hij voelde zijn har --' = ille sentiva batter forte le corde '''bonzend BN :1''' '''(van het hart) palpitante bonzing ZN :1''' '''(van het hart) palpitation booby trap ZN :1''' booby trap (E) '''boodschap ZN :1''' '''(artikel) commission, compra, emption :'--en doen' = facer commissiones/emptiones :2''' '''(opdracht) message :iemand een -- overbrengen = transmitter un message a un persona :Maria Boodschap = le Annunciation :3''' '''(bericht, mededeling) message, nova, communication, notitia, aviso :nare --''' = mal nova :'''de Blijde Boodschap = le Bon Nova, le Evangelio :Koninklijke Boodschap = Decreto Royal, Message del Corona :telefonische --''' = message telephonic :-- in geheimschrift''' = message cryptographic :een -- ontvangen = reciper un message :iemand een -- meegeven = confider un message a un persona :oppassen is de --''' = il se age de facer attention :'''hij kwam thuis met de -- dat = ille veniva a casa annunciante que :daar heb ik geen -- aan = isto non me interessa :4''' '''(mededeling met een strekking) message :een -- uitdragen = repander un message :5''' :'''een grote -- doen = facer su besonios boodschappen WW :1''' apportar un message, annunciar, communicar '''boodschappendienst ZN :1''' transmission telephonic de messages :'''2 servicio de livration boodschappenlijstje ZN :1''' lista del compras '''boodschappenmand(je) ZN :1''' corbe/corbetta a/de provisiones/compras '''boodschappennet ZN :1''' rete a/de provisiones/compras '''boodschappentas ZN :1''' sacco a/de provisiones/compras '''boodschappenwagentje ZN :1''' carretta del compras, caddie (E) '''boodschapper ZN :1''' messagero, inviato, currero, nuncio, emissario :'''2 :(BIOL)' -- R.N.A.' = messagero A.R.N. boog ZN :1''' '''(kromming) curva, curvatura :2''' ''(BOUWK)'' (gebogen constructie)' arco, arcada, cintra :'een brug met --en''' = un ponte de arcos :een -- maken, van --en voorzien = arcar :3''' ''(BOUWK)'' (overdekking)' arco, volta :'elliptische --''' = arco/volta elliptic :een -- bouwen = voltar :4''' '''(wapen) arco :een -- spannen = tender un arco :een -- ontspannen = distender un arco :gewapend met pijl en --''' = armate de un arco e de sagittas :'''5 (deel van een kromme lijn) arco :een -- beschrijven = describer un arco :6''' '''(erepoort) arco :7''' :'''ergens met een grote -- omheen lopen = eluder/evitar un cosa boogballetje ZN :1''' (SPORT) lob (E) '''boogbrug ZN :1''' ponte de/ad arco(s)/de/ad arcada(s) '''boogconstructie ZN :1''' construction arcate '''boogdak ZN :1''' tecto arcate '''boogdeur ZN :1''' porta arcate '''boogfries ZN :1''' frisa arcate/in arcadas '''booggaanderij ZN :1''' arcadas '''booggewelf ZN :1''' arcada, cintra, volta ad arco '''booggraad ZN :1''' (WISK) grado de arco '''boogie-woogie ZN :1''' boogie-woogie (E) '''boogje ZN :1''' (DRUKK) parenthese (-esis) '''booglamp ZN :1''' lampa de/ad arcos, arco voltaic '''booglassen WW :1''' soldar ad arco voltaic '''booglicht ZN :1''' lumine/luce ad arco '''booglijn ZN :1''' linea curve/curvate '''boogminuut ZN :1''' (WISK) minuta sexagesimal/de arco '''boogpasser ZN :1''' compasso de spissor '''boogpees ZN :1''' corda de arco '''boograam ZN :1''' fenestra arcate/ad arco/in forma de arco '''boogrug ZN :1''' (BOUWK) extradorso '''boogschieten WW :1''' tirar con le /al arco :'het --' = tiro con le/al arco '''boogschieter ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boogschutter''' boogschot ZN :1''' colpo/tiro de arco '''boogschutter ZN :1''' tirator al arco, archero, flechator {sj},'' sagittario :(ASTRON)'' Boogschutter''' = Sagittario boogschuttersvereniging ZN :1''' societate de archeros/de tiratores al arco '''boogspanning ZN :1''' voltage/tension de un arco '''boogspant ZN :1''' trabe/trave arcate '''boogspectrum ZN :1''' spectro de arco '''boogsprong ZN :1''' '''(van paard) cruppada :2''' '''(korte -- van paard) curvetta :een korte -- maken = curvettar boogtrommel ZN :1''' (BOUWK) tympano '''boogvenster ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boograam''' boogversiering ZN :1''' (BOUWK) archivolta '''boogvorm ZN :1''' forma de arco '''boogvormig BN :1''' in forma de arco, arcate, curviforme, circumflexe '''boogzaag ZN :1''' serra ad arco '''bookmaker ZN :1''' bookmaker (E) agente de sponsiones :'bureau van de --' = agentia del bookmaker/agentia de sponsiones '''boom ZN :1''' '''(gewas) arbore :'-- der kennis van goed en kwaad' = arbore del scientia del ben e del mal :de -- des levens = le arbore del vita :holle --''' = arbore cave :'voet van een --' = pede de un arbore :'''een -- vellen/rooien/omhakken = abatter un arbore :een -- snoeien = taliar un arbore :door de --en het bos niet zien = le arbores le impedi vider le foreste/le bosco, le arbore cela le foreste/le bosco :met --en = arboree :zich als een -- vertakken = arborescer :het zich vertakken als een --''' = arborescentia :'''er als een -- uit laten zien = arborisar :in/op --en levend = arboricole :2''' (TECHN) arbore :'''3 (slagboom) barriera :de --en openen = aperir le barrieras :de --en sluiten = clauder le barrieras :4''' '''(stok) pertica :5''' '''(dissel, lamoen) timon :6''' '''(hoogconjunctuur) boom (E) boomaanbidding ZN :1''' dendrolatria '''boomaanplanting ZN :1''' plantation arboree/de arboree '''boomachtig BN :1''' arboriforme, arborescente '''boomagaat ZN :1''' agata arborisate '''boombast ZN :1''' cortice del arbore '''boombeschrijver ZN :1''' dendrographo '''boombeschrijving ZN :1''' dendrologia '''boomblad ZN :1''' folio de arbore '''boomchirurg ZN :1''' chirurgo de arbores, specialista de arbores malade, arborista '''boomchirurgie ZN :1''' chirurgia del arbores '''boomcultus ZN :1''' culto del arbore '''boomcultuur ZN :1''' arboricultura '''boomdiagram ZN :1''' (TAAL) diagramma arboree, arbore '''boomdier ZN :1''' animal arboree '''boomgaard ZN :1''' jardin de fructos, verdiero '''boomgrens ZN :1''' limite del vegetation arborescente/arboree, limite del boscos/del zona de arbores '''boomgroei ZN :1''' vegetation arboree/arborescente '''boomgroep ZN :1''' gruppo de arbores '''boomhagedis ZN :1''' dracon '''boomhakker ZN :1''' abattitor/taliator de arbores '''boomhars ZN :1''' resina vegetal '''boomheide ZN :1''' erica arboree '''boomkangeroe ZN :1''' dendrolago ursin '''boomkankermeniezwammetje ZN :1''' nectrina galligene '''boomkenner ZN :1''' dendrologo, dendrochronologista '''boomkikker ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomkikvors''' boomkikvors ZN :1''' rana del arbores '''boomknoest ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomkwast''' boomkruin ZN :1''' cyma de arbore '''boomkunde ZN :1''' dendrologia '''boomkwast ZN :1''' nodo (in un arbore) '''boomkweken ZN :1''' arboricultura '''boomkweker ZN :1''' arborista, arboricultor, arboriculturista '''boomkwekerij ZN :1''' cultura de arbores, arboricultura '''boomkwekerijbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de arboricultura '''boomladder ZN :1''' scala extensibile/extendibile, scala duple '''boomleeuwerik ZN :1''' alauda de bosco, lullula arboree '''boomloos BN :1''' sin arbores :--ze vlakte''' = plana sin arbores boommarter ZN :1''' martara commun '''boommeter ZN :1''' dendrometro '''boommos ZN :1''' musco del arbores '''boommus ZN :1''' passere/fringilla montan '''boomnaam ZN :1''' nomine de arbore '''boomnimf ZN :1''' (hama)dryade '''boomparasiet ZN :1''' parasito de arbore '''boompieper ZN :1''' antho trivial '''boompioen ZN :1''' peonia arborescente '''boompje ZN :1''' arboretto '''boomplantdag ZN :1''' die/jorno del arbore '''boomplanter ZN :1''' plantator de arbores '''boomrijk BN :1''' coperte de arbores, arboree '''boomschors ZN :1''' cortice de arbore '''boomslang ZN :1''' serpente arboricole/arboree/de arbore '''boomsnoeien WW :1''' taliar/putar arbores '''boomsoort ZN :1''' specie arboree/de arbore '''boomstam ZN :1''' trunco de arbore '''boomsterk BN :1''' forte como un arbore :'''een --e vent = un typo forte como un arbore boomstomp ZN :1''' stirpe de arbore '''boomstronk ZN :1''' stirpe de arbore '''boomstructuur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomdiagram''' boomstructuur ZN :1''' structura arborescente '''boomtak ZN :1''' branca de arbore '''boomteelt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomkwekerij''' boomtop ZN :1''' cyma de arbore '''boomtronk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomstronk''' boomvaren ZN :1''' '''(algemeen) filice arborescente :2''' '''(eikvaren) polypodio vulgar boomveil ZN :1''' hedera '''boomverering ZN :1''' culto del arbore '''boomvorkjes ZN MV :1''' '''(soort levermos) metzgeria furcate boomvormig BN :1''' arborescente '''boomvrucht ZN :1''' fructo de arbore '''boomwas ZN :1''' mastico de graffo '''boomworger ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomwurger''' boomwortel ZN :1''' radice de arbore '''boomwurger ZN :1''' '''(slingerplant) celastro scandente boomzwaluw ZN :1''' tachycineta bicolor '''boomzwam ZN :1''' fungo de arbore '''boon ZN :1''' faba :''(FIG)'' blauwe --''' = balla :2''' '''(sperzieboon) phaseolo boonakker ZN :1''' campo de fabas :'''2 campo de phaseolos boonerwt ZN :1''' piso '''boonmeel ZN :1''' farina de fabas '''boonvormig BN :1''' reniforme '''boor ZN :1''' forator, perforator :'pneumatische --' = forator pneumatic :'roterende --' = forator rotative :'''2 (TECHN, MED)' (frees)' fresa :3''' (MIJNIND) sonda :'''4 (priem) broca boord ZN :1''' '''(afwerking van kledingstuk) bordo, orlo :2''' '''(zelfkant van textiel) lista :3''' '''(kraag) collo :dubbele --''' = collo duple :'hoge --' = collo alte :'lage --' = collo basse :'slappe --' = collo molle :'stijve --' = collo dur :'''4 (SCHEEP) bordo :aan -- van = a bordo de :buiten --''' = foras de bordo :'''aan -- gaan = ir a bordo, imbarcar se :het aan -- gaan = imbarcamento, imbarcation :aan -- nemen = prender a bordo, imbarcar :het aan -- nemen = imbarcamento, imbarcation :van -- gaan = disbarcar, disimbardar, descender :het van -- gaan = disbarcamento, disimbarcation, descendita, descension :iemand met iets aan -- komen = abbordar un persona con un cosa :5''' '''(oever) bordo, ripa, margine :de --en van de rivier = le ripas del fluvio :6''' (PLANTK) limbo '''boordband ZN :1''' passamento, galon '''boordcomputer ZN :1''' computator/computer (E) de bordo '''boordconnossement ZN :1''' cognoscimento de mercantias a bordo '''boordeknoop ZN :1''' button de collo '''boorden WW :1''' '''(een boordsel naaien aan/om) orlar, galonar :2''' '''(als met een boord omgeven) bordar, inquadrar boorder ZN :1''' (MIJNIND) sondator '''boordevol BN :1''' plen usque al bordo :'''een glas -- schenken = plenar un vitro usque al bordo boordiamant ZN :1''' diamante a forar '''boordlicht ZN :1''' foco de position '''boordlint ZN :1''' galon, orlo, passamento '''boordradio ZN :1''' radio del nave/del avion '''boordschutter ZN :1''' tirator de bordo '''boordsel ZN :1''' galon, orlo, passamento '''boordselwever ZN :1''' texitor de passamentos '''boordselweverij ZN :1''' officina/fabrica de passamentos '''boordtelegrafist ZN :1''' telegrafista de bordo '''boordwapen ZN :1''' arma de bordo :--s''' = armamento de bordo boordwerktuigkundige ZN :1''' mechanico de bordo '''boordwijdte ZN :1''' largor del collar/collo '''booreiland ZN :1''' insula/platteforma de forage/de perforation '''boorgat ZN :1''' '''(door boren ontstaan gat) foratura :2''' '''(mbt delfstoffen) puteo de forage boorgereedschap ZN :1''' utensiles de forage '''boorhamer ZN :1''' martello perforator '''boorhouder ZN :1''' portaforator '''boorinrichting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boorinstallatie''' boorinstallatie ZN :1''' installation de forage '''boorlocatie ZN :1''' loco/terreno de forage '''boormaatschappij ZN :1''' compania de forage '''boormachine ZN :1''' (machina) (per)forator, machina a perciar/a forar '''boormaterieel ZN :1''' material de forage '''boormonster ZN :1''' montra de forage '''boormossel ZN :1''' mollusco lithophage '''booromslag ZN :1''' manivella de forator '''booropening ZN :1''' foratura '''boorplatform ZN :1''' platteforma de forage/de perforation '''boorploeg ZN :1''' equipa de forage '''boorprofiel ZN :1''' profilo de forage '''boorpunt ZN :1''' puncta de forator '''boorput ZN :1''' puteo (de forage) :'ingang van een --' = testa de un puteo '''boorschelp ZN :1''' terebra '''boorschip ZN :1''' nave de forage '''boortoestel ZN :1''' perforator '''boortoren ZN :1''' turre de forage/perforation, derrick (E) '''boorvergunning ZN :1''' concession de forage '''boorvormig BN :1''' :-- beentje''' = osso scaphoide boorwater ZN :1''' aqua boric '''boorwerkzaamheden ZN MV :1''' travalios/labores de perforation '''boorzalf ZN :1''' vaselina/unguento/pomada boric '''boorzuur ZN :1''' acido boric '''boorzuurdamp ZN :1''' vapor de acido boric '''boorzuurvergiftiging ZN :1''' borismo '''boorzuurzout ZN :1''' borato '''boorzwengel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''booromslag''' boos BN :1''' irate, furiose, indignate, irritate, in cholera :-- zijn op iemand''' = esser irate contra un persona :een --e blik op iemand werpen = jectar un reguardo irritate super un persona :'-- maken' = irritar :zich -- maken over iemand/over iets = indignar se contra un persona/de un cosa :'--e woorden' = parolas furiose :'--e brief' = littera furiose/indignate :2''' '''(kwaadwillig) malevole :'--e opzet' = intention malevole, mal intentiones :Roodkapje en de --e wolf = Cappucietto Rubie e le lupo feroce :3''' '''(zedelijk verdorven) perniciose, perverse :'--e gevolgen' = consequentias perniciose :4''' '''(kwaadaardig, mbt ziekte) mal, maligne, malitiose :'--e ziekte' = maladia maligne :'--e geest' = spirito maligne, cacodemone :het --e oog = le mal oculo, fascino boosaardig BN :1''' malitiose, malevole, malevolente, maligne, virulente, malintentionate, sardonic, sinistre :--e blik''' = reguardo malevole/malevolente/sinistre :'--e ziekte' = maladia virulente/malevolente :'--e laster' = calumnia malitiose :'--e bedoelingen' = intentiones malevole/malevolente :'-- zijn/handelen' = malignar boosaardigheid ZN :1''' malevolentia, malitia, maleficentia, malfacientia, malignitate '''boosdoener ZN :1''' '''(iemand die kwaad doet) criminal, delinquente, malfactor, malandrino, villano :2''' '''(schuldige) culpabile boosheid ZN :1''' '''(toornigheid) cholera, ira, irritation :2''' '''(slechtheid) malitia, malignitate :'-- van het lot' = malignitate del fortuna booster ZN :1''' '''(hulpraket) booster (E) :2''' (NAT) booster (E) '''booswicht ZN :1''' scelerato, criminal, malfactor, malandrino, villano '''boot ZN :1''' nave, barca :'Charons --' = barca de Charon :''(FIG)'' uit de -- vallen''' = non poter participar bootdienst ZN :1''' servicio de nave '''bootgelegenheid ZN :1''' :'''de eerste -- is over tien dagen = le prime nave parti post dece dies boothuis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''botenhuis''' boothuur ZN :1''' location pro le barca '''bootje ZN :1''' navetta, batello, canota, chalupa {sj},'' lancha ''{sj},'' ''imbarcation '''bootlading ZN :1''' barcata '''bootlengte ZN :1''' longor de barca :'zij wonnen met een halve --' = illes ganiava de un medie longor '''bootmotor ZN :1''' motor de nave/barca '''bootreis ZN :1''' viage in un nave/barca '''bootsen WW :1''' modellar '''bootsgezel ZN :1''' marinero '''bootshaak ZN :1''' gaffa '''bootslieden ZN MV :1''' marineros, gente de mar '''bootsman ZN :1''' maestro de equipage '''bootsmannetje ZN :1''' (DIERK) notonecta '''boottocht ZN :1''' excursion in un nave/barca '''boottrein ZN :1''' traino que communica con un nave '''bootvluchtelingen ZN MV :1''' boat people (E) '''bootwerker ZN :1''' obrero/travaliator/laborator portuari/del porto, discargator, docker (E) '''bora ZN :1''' bora '''boraan ZN :1''' borano (BH3) '''boraat ZN :1''' borato '''borassus(palm) ZN :1''' borasso '''borax ZN :1''' borax, borace '''boraxglas ZN :1''' vitro de borax/borace '''boraxparel ZN :1''' perla de borax/borace '''boraxzuur ZN :1''' acido boric '''bord ZN :1''' '''(plank) planca :2''' '''(stuk vaatwerk) platto :plat --''' = platto platte/plan :'diep --' = platto cave/de suppa :-- soep''' = platto de suppa :zijn -- leeg eten = vacuar su platto :3''' '''(plaat met opschrift) placa :'-- met "verboden toegang"' = placa con le mention "entrata interdicite" :4''' '''(ophangbord, mededelingenbord) tabula, pannello :'-- voor sleutels' = tabula a claves :de --jes zijn verhangen = le cosas ha cambiate de facie :5''' '''(speelbord) tabuliero :(SCHAKEN)' aan het eerste -- zitten' = esser al prime tabuliero :6''' '''(schoolbord) tabula nigre :het -- uitvegen = nettar le tabula nigre :7''' '''(karton) carton Bordeaux ZN EIGN :1''' Bordeaux :'van/uit --' = bordelese '''bordeaux ZN (FRANS) :1''' '''(wijn) bordeaux :'-- drinken' = biber bordeaux Bordeauxs BN :1''' bordelese :--e pap''' = mixtura bordelese bordeel ZN :1''' bordello, lupanar '''bordeelbezoek ZN :1''' visita a un bordello/lupanar '''bordeelbezoeker ZN :1''' visitante de un bordello/lupanar '''bordeelhouder ZN :1''' proprietario de un bordello/lupanar '''bordeeltaal ZN :1''' linguage obscen/de bordello/de lupanar '''bordeelverbod ZN :1''' prohibition de bordellos/lupanares '''bordelaise ZN :1''' sauce (F) bordelese '''bordenlift ZN :1''' montaplattos '''bordenrek ZN :1''' portaplattos :'''2 (afdruiprek) escolatorio bordenwarmer ZN :1''' calefactor de plattos, calefaceplattos '''bordenwasmachine ZN :1''' machina pro lavar le plattos, lavator de plattos '''bordenwasser ZN :1''' lavator de plattos '''bordenwater ZN :1''' lavatura '''bordenwisser ZN :1''' brossa pro le tabula nigre '''border ZN :1''' bordura/bordatura de flores, plattebanda '''borderel ZN :1''' factura, lista :-- van hypothecaire inschrijving''' = extracto del inscription in le registro hypothecari borderplant ZN :1''' planta de bordura/bordatura/plattebanda '''bordes ZN :1''' balcon, scala exterior/de entrata '''bordkrijt ZN :1''' creta pro le tabula nigre '''bordpapier ZN :1''' carton '''bordpapieren BN :1''' de/in carton '''bordpapierfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de carton, cartoneria '''bordpapiermaker ZN :1''' cartonero '''bordpapierwerk ZN :1''' cartonage '''bordpasser ZN :1''' grande compasso (de ligno) '''bordschaar ZN :1''' cisorios pro carton '''bordspel ZN :1''' joco de tabuliero '''bordtekening ZN :1''' designo super le tabula nigre '''borduren WW :1''' brodar :'het --' = broderia :'''iemand die borduurt = brodator :figuren --''' = brodar figuras '''borduurder ZN :1''' brodator '''borduurgaas ZN :1''' tela a/de brodar '''borduurgaren ZN :1''' filo a/de brodar '''borduurgoud ZN :1''' filo de auro a/de brodar '''borduurkatoen ZN :1''' coton a/de brodar '''borduurklosje ZN :1''' bobina a/de brodar '''borduurkunst ZN :1''' arte de broderia, broderia '''borduurmachine ZN :1''' brodator mechanic '''borduurnaald ZN :1''' agulia/aco a/de brodar '''borduurpatroon ZN :1''' patrono de broderia '''borduurraam ZN :1''' quadro a/de brodar '''borduurschaar ZN :1''' cisorios a/de brodar '''borduursel ZN :1''' broderia '''borduursteek ZN :1''' puncto de broderia '''borduurster ZN :1''' brodatora, brodatrice '''borduurwerk ZN :1''' broderia '''borduurwerker ZN :1''' brodator '''borduurwol ZN :1''' lana a/de brodar '''borduurzijde ZN :1''' seta a/de brodar '''bordvol ZN :1''' plattata '''boreaal BN :1''' boreal, arctic '''boreling ZN :1''' neonato '''boren WW :1''' forar, perforar, perciar, terebrar :'''iemand die boort = forator :2''' '''(uitboren, opboren) fresar :3''' (MIJNIND) forar, sondar :'het --' = forage, sondage :'''4 :alle hoop de grond in --''' = facer disparer tote le sperantia '''borend BN :1''' '''(mbt insekten) terebrante :2''' (MED) terebrante :--e pijn''' = dolor terebrante borg ZN :1''' '''(persoon) garante, cautionario, avalista :zich -- stellen voor iemand = cautionar un persona :'-- staan voor' = render se garante pro, garantir, responder de/pro :'-- staan voor een debiteur' = responder pro un debitor :voor -- tekenen = avalisar :2''' '''(borgtocht) caution, securitate :voor een -- instaan = certificar un caution :3''' '''(waarborg) garantia :4''' '''(veiligheidsinrichting) dispositivo de securitate borgakte ZN :1''' acto de caution '''borgbout ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borgpen''' borgen WW :1''' '''(het losgaan beletten) blocar :2''' '''(waarborgen) garantir, cautionar borghaak ZN :1''' croc de securitate '''borgketting ZN :1''' catena de securitate '''borgmoer ZN :1''' matre vite de securitate '''borgpen :1''' cavilia/tenon/bulon de securitate/de arresto '''borgplaat ZN :1''' placa de securitate '''borgring ZN :1''' anello de securitate '''borgschroef ZN :1''' vite de securitate '''borgsom ZN :1''' caution, deposito cautional :'''een -- storten = deponer/pagar un caution borgspie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borgpen''' borgsteller ZN :1''' garante, dator de caution '''borgstelling ZN :1''' caution, deposito cautional, garantia :'tweede/subsidiaire --' = caution subsidiari '''borgstellingsfonds ZN :1''' fundo de caution '''borgstorting ZN :1''' pagamento de un caution '''borgtakel ZN :1''' polea de securitate '''borgtocht ZN :1''' caution, garantia :'gerechtelijke --' = caution legal :'persoonlijke --' = caution personal :'''iemand op -- vrijlaten = mitter un persona in libertate sub caution borgtochtelijk BN :1''' cautional :--e overeenkomst''' = accordo cautional borgveer ZN :1''' resorto de securitate '''boring ZN :1''' forage, perforation :'''een -- verrichten = executar un perforation boringswerkzaamheden ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boorwerkzaamheden''' borium ZN :1''' boro, borium '''borneren WW :1''' limitar, delimitar '''borosilicaat ZN :1''' borosilicato '''borosilicaatglas ZN :1''' vitro de borosilicato '''borrel ZN :1''' vitro, gin (E), aperitivo (alcoholic) :'''een -- nemen/pakken = biber/prender un vitro :hij is aan de --''' = ille ama le bottilia '''borrelen WW :1''' '''(borrels drinken) prender/biber aperitivos alcoholic :2''' '''(van vloeistof) effervescer :3''' '''(in de ingewanden) gurguliar borrelend BN :1''' effervescente '''borrelfles ZN :1''' bottilia a gin (E) '''borrelglas ZN :1''' parve vitro (a gin (E)) '''borreling ZN :1''' effervescentia :'''2 (in de ingewanden) gurguliamento, borborygmo borreltafel ZN :1''' tabula de aperitivos '''borreltijd ZN :1''' hora del aperitivo '''borreluur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borreltijd''' borst ZN :1''' '''(mbt mensen) pectore, sino, thorace :ontblote --''' = pectore/sino discoperte :'''zich op de -- slaan = batter se le pectore :geweld stuit me tegen de --''' = le violentia me repugna :'''uit volle -- zingen = cantar a plen voce :knobbeltje in de --''' = nodulo in le pectore :'''maak je -- maar nat = prepara te! :2''' '''(mbt dieren) pectore, thorace :3''' '''(klier bij een vrouw) sino, pectore,' (tepel)' tetta :de -- geven = dar le sino/pectore/tetta, atettar, lactar, allactar, nutrir :4''' '''(van kledingstuk) plastron (F) borstaandoening ZN :1''' affection de pectore '''borstademhaling ZN :1''' respiration thoracic/costal '''borstader ZN :1''' vena thoracic/mammari '''borstafzetting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borstamputatie''' borstamputatie ZN :1''' mammectomia, mastectomia, amputation del sino '''borstaorta ZN :1''' aorta thoracic '''borstbalsem ZN :1''' balsamo pectoral '''borstbeeld ZN :1''' busto '''borstbeen ZN :1''' sterno '''borstbeklemming ZN :1''' asthma '''borstbes ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borstbezie''' borstbezie ZN :1''' jujube (F) '''borstbonbon ZN :1''' pastilla pectoral '''borstbuis ZN :1''' (ANAT) ducto/canal thoracic '''borstcrawl ZN :1''' crawl (E) de pectore '''borstdrankje ZN :1''' potion/biberage pectoral '''borstel ZN :1''' brossa :'harde --' = brossa dur :'zachte --' = brossa dulce :'langharige --' = brossa a pilo longe :'kortharige --' = brossa a pilo curte :-- van varkenshaar''' = brossa de seta :2''' '''(lang stijf haar van varkens) seta :3''' '''(van egel, etc.) cheta borstelachtig BN :1''' (BIOL) setacee '''borstelbaan ZN :1''' '''(kunstmatige skibaan) pista de ski artificial borstelbeluchting ZN :1''' aeration per brossa '''borstelen WW :1''' brossar :'zijn tanden --' = brossar se le dentes :'zijn haar --' = brossar se le capillos :'een hond --' = brossar un can '''borstelfabricage ZN :1''' fabrication de brossas, brosseria '''borstelfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de brossas, brosseria '''borstelgras ZN :1''' nardo stricte '''borstelhanger ZN :1''' portabrossas '''borstelhoudend BN :1''' (DIERK) setifere '''borstelhouder ZN :1''' portabrossas '''borstelig BN :1''' '''(met stijve haren begroeid) coperte de setas, setacee :2''' '''(op borstels lijkend) hispide, hirsute, ericiate :'-- haar' = capillos hirsute borstelkrans ZN :1''' (PLANTK) clinopodio (vulgar) '''borstelmachine ZN :1''' brossa mechanic '''borstelmaker ZN :1''' brossero '''borstelmakerij ZN :1''' brosseria '''borstelpotig BN :1''' chetopode '''borstelpotige ZN :1''' chetopodo '''borstelscherm ZN :1''' (PLANTK) turgenia latifolie '''borsteltrommel ZN :1''' tambur a brossa '''borstelvezels ZN MV :1''' fibras pro brossas '''borstelvormig BN :1''' (DIERK) setiforme '''borstelwaren ZN MV :1''' articulos de brosseria '''borstelwerk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borstelwaren''' borstelwinkel ZN :1''' brosseria '''borstelworm ZN :1''' chetopodo, polycheto '''borstelzak ZN :1''' portabrossas '''borstgezwel ZN :1''' tumor del pectore/del sino '''borsthaar ZN :1''' pilo de pectore '''borstharnas ZN :1''' (GESCH) plastron (F), armatura/cuirasse pro le pectore '''borstholte ZN :1''' cavitate thoracic/pleural/del pectore, thorace :'capaciteit van de --' = capacitate thoracic '''borstholtepunctie ZN :1''' thoracocentese (-esis) '''borsthoning ZN :1''' melle pectoral '''borsthoogte ZN :1''' :'op --' = a altor/altura de pectore '''borstkanker ZN :1''' cancere/carcinoma mammari/del pectore/del sino/del mamma '''borstkas ZN :1''' '''(geraamte van de borst) thorace :in de --''' = intrathoracic :'''2 (holte daarbinnen) cavitate thoracic borstklier ZN :1''' glandula mammari, mamma, mamilla '''borstklierontsteking ZN :1''' mastitis '''borstkruid ZN :1''' herba pectoral '''borstkruis ZN :1''' cruce pectoral '''borstkuras ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borstharnas''' borstkwaal ZN :1''' maladia de pectore, affection pulmonar '''borstlap ZN :1''' '''(van schermer, werkman) plastron (F) :2''' (KERK) pectoral, rational '''borstmicrofoon ZN :1''' microphono de pectore '''borstomvang ZN :1''' circumferentia/largessa del pectore, mesura de pectore, perimetro/capacitate thoracic '''borstonderzoek ZN :1''' examine del pectore/del pulmones, inspection thoracic '''borstontsteking ZN :1''' inflammation del pectore :'''2 inflammation del mamma(s), mammitis borstpantser ZN :1''' pectoral '''borstpastille ZN :1''' pastilla pectoral '''borstplaat ZN :1''' plastron (F) :'''2 (tabletta de) fondant (F) borstprothese ZN :1''' pectore artificial, prothese (-esis) mammari/del pectore '''borstregister ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borststem''' borstriem ZN :1''' '''(voor paard) corregia subventral borstrok ZN :1''' camisola '''borstschild ZN :1''' scuto pro proteger le pectore '''borstspeld ZN :1''' broche (F) '''borstspier ZN :1''' musculo pectoral '''borststem ZN :1''' voce de pectore '''borststreek ZN :1''' region pectoral '''borststuk ZN :1''' ''(GESCH)'' (deel van harnas)' plastron (F), cuirasse/armatura pectoral :'2''' (van een dier) pectore,' (van insekt)' thorace borsttepel ZN :1''' tetta '''borsttoon ZN :1''' tono de pectore '''borstvederen ZN MV :1''' plumas pectoral '''borstvergroting ZN :1''' ingrossamento del pectore '''borstvin ZN :1''' pinna/aletta pectoral '''borstvlies ZN :1''' pleura, membrana thoracic :'van het --' = pleural '''borstvliesontsteking ZN :1''' inflammation del pleura, pleuritis '''borstvoeding ZN :1''' '''(voeding met moedermelk) allactamento/lactation al sino :een kind -- geven = allactar un infante al sino :2''' '''(moedermelk) lacte materne/maternal/de matre borstvormig BN :1''' mammiforme '''borstwand ZN :1''' pariete thoracic '''borstwaterzucht ZN :1''' hydrothorace '''borstwering ZN :1''' '''(muurtje, hekwerk) parapetto,' (langs balkon)' balustrada :2''' '''(van een vestingmuur) parapetto :draagbare --''' = manteletto '''borstwervel ZN :1''' vertebra thoracic/dorsal '''borstwijdte ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''borstomvang''' borstwond ZN :1''' vulnere thoracic/de pectore '''borstzak ZN :1''' tasca interior/de pectore '''borstzenuw ZN :1''' nervo thoracic '''borstzwemmen ZN :1''' natation de pectore '''Borussia ZN EIGN :1''' Borussia '''Borussiaan ZN :1''' borusso '''Borussisch BN :1''' borusse '''bos ZN :1''' '''(woud) bosco, foreste, silva :zoom van een --''' = lista/bordo/orlo/contorno de un bosco/un foreste :'''langs een -- lopen = costear un foreste :van het --''' = silvatic, silvestre :'''iemand het -- insturen = poner/mitter un persona super un false pista :2''' '''(bundel) fasce :'-- sleutels' = fasce de claves :'-- stro' = fasce de palea :3''' '''(boeket) racemo, bouquet (F) :'-- bloemen' = racemo/bouquet de flores bosaanleg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bosaanplant''' bosaanplant ZN :1''' '''(handeling) plantation de arbores :2''' '''(plaats) plantation :3''' '''(geplante bomen) juvene arbores bosaanplanting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bosaanplant''' bosaardbei ZN :1''' fraga silvatic/del bosco '''bosachtig BN :1''' boscose, silvestre, silvose, coperte de arbores/de boscos '''bosachtigheid ZN :1''' boscositate '''bosamarant ZN :1''' amarantho silvestre '''bosandoorn ZN :1''' stachys silvatic '''bosanemoon ZN :1''' anemone salvage/del boscos, anemone nemorose '''bosantilope ZN :1''' antilope silvatic '''bosarbeider ZN :1''' travaliator/laborator/obrero forestal '''bosbaas ZN :1''' guardiano del bosco '''bosbedrijf ZN :1''' silvicultura, arboricultura '''bosbeek ZN :1''' rivo de bosco '''bosbeheer ZN :1''' exploitation {plwa}/administration forestal '''bosbes ZN :1''' vaccinio, myrtillo '''bosbesachtigen ZN MV :1''' vacciniaceas '''bosbescherming ZN :1''' protection del bosco(s) '''bosbessengelei ZN :1''' gelea de vaccinios/de myrtillos '''bosbessenjam ZN :1''' confitura/confectura de vaccinios/de myrtillos '''bosbessensap ZN :1''' succo de vaccinios/de myrtillos '''bosbessenstruik ZN :1''' arbusto de vaccinios/myrtillos '''bosbewoner ZN :1''' habitante del bosco(s) '''bosbies ZN :1''' scirpo silvatic '''bosbok ZN :1''' tragelapho scripte '''bosbouw ZN :1''' silvicultura, arboricultura '''bosbouwbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de silvicultura '''bosbouwer ZN :1''' silvicultor '''bosbouwkunde ZN :1''' silvicultura, arboricultura '''bosbouwkundig BN :1''' forestal :-- ambtenaar''' = functionario forestal bosbouwkundige ZN :1''' ingeniero forestal, silvicultor '''bosbouwonderwijs ZN :1''' inseniamento forestal '''bosbouwschool ZN :1''' schola forestal/de silvicultura '''bosbraam ZN :1''' rubo '''bosbrand ZN :1''' incendio forestal/de foreste/de bosco '''boscultuur ZN :1''' silvicultura, arboricultura '''bosdichtheid ZN :1''' boscositate '''bosdier ZN :1''' animal del boscos '''bosdruif ZN :1''' clematis '''bosduif ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''houtduif''' bosduivel ZN :1''' mandril '''Bose-deeltje ZN :1''' particula de Bose '''Bose-Einstein-statistiek ZN :1''' statistica de Bose e Einstein '''bosereprijs ZN :1''' veronica montan '''bosexploitatie ZN :1''' exploitation {plwa} forestal '''bosfauna ZN :1''' fauna/animales forestal '''bosflora ZN :1''' flora/plantas forestal '''bosgebied ZN :1''' zona/area de boscos '''bosgeelster ZN :1''' gagea silvatic '''bosgeest ZN :1''' spirito del boscos '''bosgemeenschap ZN :1''' ecosystema forestal '''bosgeur ZN :1''' perfumo forestal '''bosgod ZN :1''' divinitate del boscos, fauno, satyro '''bosgodin ZN :1''' (hama)dryade '''bosgors ZN :1''' emberiza rustic '''bosgrond ZN :1''' terra de bosco, solo forestal '''boshanevoet ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bosanemoon''' boshoen ZN :1''' tetras '''bosje ZN :1''' arboreto, boschetto, boscage :'''2 (struik) arbusto :3''' '''(kwastje) tuffo :een -- haar = un tuffo de capillos :4''' '''(bundeltje) parve fasce :5''' :(in overvloed) bij --s''' = a profusion Bosjesman ZN :1''' bosciman '''boskant ZN :1''' lista/bordo/contorno/orlo/margine del bosco '''boskat ZN :1''' catto salvage '''bosklokje ZN :1''' campanula '''boskrekel ZN :1''' nemobio silvestre '''boslandschap ZN :1''' paisage silvestre '''bosleeuwerik ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boomleeuwerik''' boslelie ZN :1''' convallaria '''bosloop ZN :1''' cursa a pede a transverso le bosco(s) '''boslucht ZN :1''' aere del bosco/foreste '''bosmens ZN :1''' homine del boscos '''bosmier ZN :1''' formica rubie/del boscos '''bosneger ZN :1''' negro del boscos '''Bosnië ZN EIGN :1''' Bosnia '''Bosniër ZN :1''' bosniaco '''bosnimf ZN :1''' nympha del boscos, (hama)dryade '''Bosnisch BN :1''' bosniac '''boson ZN :1''' (NAT) boson '''bosopzichter ZN :1''' guardiano del bosco '''bospad ZN :1''' sentiero forestal/del foreste/del bosco '''bospeen ZN :1''' carotas in fasces '''bosperceel ZN :1''' parcella de bosco/de foreste '''bosplant ZN :1''' planta silvatic/silvestre, silvicola '''Bosporus ZN EIGN :1''' Bosporo '''bosprodukt ZN :1''' producto forestal '''bosrand ZN :1''' lista/bordo/contorno/orlo/margine de un bosco/un foreste '''bosrank ZN :1''' clematis '''bosrietzanger ZN :1''' acrocephalo palustre '''bosrijk BN :1''' boscose, silvan, silvose, coperte de boscos/de forestes/de arbores :-- gebied''' = zona de boscos bosrijkdom ZN :1''' boscositate '''bosrus ZN :1''' (PLANTK) junco acutiflor '''boss ZN :1''' chef (F) '''bossanova ZN :1''' '''(dans) bossanova bosschage ZN :1''' boscage, boschetto, arboreto '''bosschap ZN :1''' administration forestal '''bosseleren WW :1''' gravar in relievo '''bossnip ZN :1''' philohela minor '''bosstreek ZN :1''' region de boscos '''bosterrein ZN :1''' terreno de bosco '''bostrychus ZN :1''' bostrycho '''bostulp ZN :1''' tulipa/tulipan silvestre '''bosuil ZN :1''' aluco '''bosveen ZN :1''' turfa, turba '''bosveldkers ZN :1''' cardamine flexuose '''bosvergeet-mij-niet ZN :1''' myosotis silvatic '''bosviooltje ZN :1''' viola/violetta del boscos, viola silvatic '''bosvogeltje ZN :1''' (PLANTK) cephalanthera :'rood --' = cephalanthera rubre :'wit --' = cephalanthera longifolie :'bleek --' = cephalanthera albe/grandiflor '''bosvrucht ZN :1''' fructo del bosco '''boswaarts BW :1''' in le direction del bosco, verso le bosco '''boswachter ZN :1''' guarda forestal, forestero, guardaboscos '''boswachterswoning ZN :1''' casa (del guarda) forestal '''boswalstro ZN :1''' galio silvatic '''boswandeling ZN :1''' promenada silvestre/in le bosco(s) '''boswaterkers ZN :1''' nasturtio silvestre '''bosweg ZN :1''' cammino forestal '''boswinde ZN :1''' caprifolio, lonicera '''boszegge ZN :1''' cavea silvatic '''boszoom ZN :1''' bordo del bosco '''bot BN :1''' '''(stomp) non affilate, obtundente, obtuse :'-- maken/worden' = obtunder :'--te schaats' = patin obtuse :2''' '''(grof, lomp) grossier, rude, discortese, impolite, mal educate, crasse :'-- antwoord' = responsa grossier :'--te opmerking' = observation rude :3''' '''(dom, traag van begrip) obtuse, stolide, crasse, stupide :dat snap jij niet met je --te hersens = tu es troppo stupide pro comprender isto bot ZN :1''' '''(vis) platessa :gebakken --''' = platessa frite :''(FIG)'' -- vangen''' = trovar le porta clause, haber un insuccesso :2''' '''(been) osso :de --ten aan de hond geven = dar le ossos al can :tot op het -- verkleumd = frigide usque al ossos :iemands --ten breken = rumper le ossos a un persona :stevige --ten = ossatura robuste :versteend --''' = osteolitho :'''3 (PLANTK) button :4''' '''(laars) botta botaf BW :1''' concisemente :'''2 subitemente, subito botafbraak ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''botontkalking''' botanica ZN :1''' botanica, botanologia '''botanicus ZN :1''' botanista, botanico '''botanie ZN :1''' botanica, botanologia '''botanisch BN :1''' botanic :--e tuin''' = jardin/horto botanic, jardin de plantas :'-- laboratorium' = laboratorio botanic :'--e nomenclatuur' = nomenclatura botanic botaniseerbus ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''botaniseertrommel''' botaniseertrommel ZN :1''' cassa a/de/pro herborisar/botanisar/de herborista '''botaniseren WW :1''' botanisar, herborisar :'het --' = herborisation '''botanist ZN :1''' botanista, botanico '''botboring ZN :1''' '''(voor onderzoek van beenstructuur) biopsia ossose botbreuk ZN :1''' fractura ossee/del osso :'open --' = fractura aperte del osso '''botel ZN :1''' hotel (F) flottante '''botenbouwer ZN :1''' constructor de barcas/lanchas {sj} '''botenhuis ZN :1''' remissa pro le barcas/lanchas {sj} '''botenverhuur ZN :1''' location de barcas/lanchas {sj} '''botenverhuurbedrijf ZN :1''' interprisa de location de barcas/lanchas {sj} '''botenverhuurder ZN :1''' locator de barcas/lanchas {sj} '''boter ZN :1''' butyro :'echte --' = butyro de vacca :'gekoelde --' = butyro refrigerate :'gezouten --' = butyro salate :'ongezouten --' = butyro non salate :'verse --' = butyro fresc :'sterke --' = butyro rancide :'Hollandse --' = butyro de Hollanda :'Australische --' = butyro de Australia :'plantaardige --' = butyro vegetal, margarina :'ranzige --' = butyro rancide :'blik --' = latta de butyro :'vat --' = barril de butyro :-- karnen''' = facer butyro :'-- smeren op' = butyrar :boterham met --''' = trencho {sj} de pan butyrate :-- op zijn hoofd hebben''' = haber un peso super le conscientia :het is zo zacht/mals als --''' = isto funde in le bucca :'''dat is -- aan de galg gesmeerd = isto es un perdita de tempore :'-- bij de vis' = pagamento cash (E)/al contante/in moneta contante/in specie boterachtig BN :1''' como butyro, butyrose, butyracee '''boteraroma ZN :1''' aroma de butyro '''boterbereiding ZN :1''' fabrication de butyro '''boterberg ZN :1''' montania/surplus (F) de butyro '''boterbloem ZN :1''' button de auro, ranunculo :'blaartrekkende --' = ranunculo scelerate :'kruipende --' = ranunculo repente '''boterbloemachtig BN :1''' ranunculacee '''boterbloemachtigen ZN MV :1''' ranunculaceas '''boterboer ZN :1''' facitor de butyro, butyrero :'''2 venditor de butyro boterboor ZN :1''' sonda a butyro '''boterbriefje ZN :1''' certificato de maritage/matrimonio '''botercontrole ZN :1''' controlo del butyro '''botercontroleur ZN :1''' controlator del butyro '''boterdoos ZN :1''' cassa pro butyro, butyriera '''boteren WW :1''' '''(boter smeren op) butyrar :2''' '''(tot boter worden) cambiar se/converter se in butyro :de melk wil niet --''' = le lacte non vole cambiar se in butyro :'''3 :het wil tussen hen niet --''' = illes non se intende unaltere '''boterexport ZN :1''' exportation de butyro '''boterfabricage ZN :1''' butyreria '''boterfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de butyro, butyreria '''boterfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de butyro '''botergebak ZN :1''' pastisseria al butyro '''botergeel BN :1''' del color de butyro '''botergeel ZN :1''' color de butyro '''botergisting ZN :1''' fermentation butyric '''boterham ZN :1''' trencho {sj} de pan, panetto :'gesmeerde --' = trencho de pan butyrate/con butyro :-- met jam''' = trencho de pan con confectura/confitura :dubbele --''' = sandwich (E) :'''een -- met tevredenheid = un trencho de pan sic :zijn -- verdienen = ganiar su pan/vita boterhambeleg ZN :1''' lo que on mitte super su trencho {sj} de pan '''boterhampapier ZN :1''' papiro impermeabile/de sandwich (E) '''boterhamspek ZN :1''' bacon (E) '''boterhamtrommeltje ZN :1''' cassa pro le trenchos {sj} de pan/pro le sandwiches (E) '''boterhamworst ZN :1''' mortadella '''boterhamzakje ZN :1''' sacchetto pro le trencho {sj} de pan/pro le sandwich (E) '''boterhandel ZN :1''' commercio de butyro '''boterhandelaar ZN :1''' mercante/venditor de butyro, butyrero '''boterkleursel ZN :1''' curcuma '''boterkleurstof ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boterkleursel''' boterkneedmachine ZN :1''' malaxator a/de butyro '''boterkoek ZN :1''' torta al butyro '''boterkuip ZN :1''' barril a/pro butyro '''boterletter ZN :1''' torta in forma de un littera '''botermachine ZN :1''' machina pro facer butyro '''botermaker ZN :1''' butyrero '''botermals BN :1''' tenere/blande como le butyro '''botermarkt ZN :1''' mercato de butyro '''botermesje ZN :1''' cultello pro le butyro '''botermeter ZN :1''' butyrometro '''botermijn ZN :1''' mercato de butyro '''boterolie ZN :1''' oleo de colza '''boterpeer ZN :1''' pira butyrate '''boterpot ZN :1''' potto a butyro, butyriero '''boterprijs ZN :1''' precio del butyro '''boterproduktie ZN :1''' production de butyro '''botersaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de butyro '''boterspaan ZN :1''' paletta de butyro '''boterstof ZN :1''' butyrina '''boterton ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''botervat''' botervat ZN :1''' barril a/pro butyro '''botervet ZN :1''' grassia de butyro :'''2 (SCHEI) butyrina botervloot ZN :1''' butyriera '''boterwaag ZN :1''' balancia pro le butyro '''boterzacht BN :1''' tenere/blande como le butyro :'die biefstuk is --' = iste beefsteak (E) es tenere como le butyro '''boterzuur ZN :1''' acido butyric '''boterzuur BN :1''' butyric :--e ester''' = butyrato :'--e gisting' = fermentation butyric boterzuurzout ZN :1''' butyrato '''botfragment ZN :1''' fragmento de osso '''botheid ZN :1''' '''(het stomp zijn) obtusitate, stato obtuse :2''' '''(grofheid) impolitessa, discortesia, grossieria, crassitate, crassitude :3''' '''(domheid) stupiditate, spirito obtuse, crassitate, crassitude, stolitate, stolidessa bothol ZN :1''' oenanthe aquatic '''botje ZN :1''' '''(kleine bot) parve platessa :2''' '''(beentje) parve osso, ossiculo :3''' '''(schaats) patin de osso :4''' :-- bij -- leggen''' = pagar cata uno su parte botkanker ZN :1''' cancer del osso, sarcoma osteogenic, osteosarcoma '''Botnisch BN :1''' de Botnia '''Botnische Golf ZN EIGN :1''' Golfo de Botnia '''botontkalking ZN :1''' decalcification ossose/del osso, osteoporose (-osis) '''botontsteking ZN :1''' osteitis '''botpijn ZN :1''' ostealgia '''bots ZN :1''' choc, colpo '''botsarcoom ZN :1''' osteosarcoma '''botsautootje ZN :1''' auto(mobile) de choc {sj} '''botschacht ZN :1''' diaphyse (-ysis) '''botsen WW :1''' choccar {sj},'' collider, tamponar, impinger, entrar in collision, (FIG)'' entrar in conflicto :'frontaal --' = choccar frontalmente :'karakters die met elkaar --' = characteres irreconciliabile/que se oppone/que es in conflicto '''botsend BN :1''' conflictual '''botsing ZN :1''' choc {sj},'' collision, impacto, impaction :'in -- komen = choccar {sj},'' collider, entrar in collision :'frontale --''' = collision frontal :2''' (FIG) choc, collision, conflicto :-- van ideeën''' = collision de ideas :'-- van belangen' = collision de interesses :belangen die in -- komen = interesses confligente :in -- komen met iemand = entrar in conflicto con un persona :'--en vermijden' = evitar conflictos :3''' '''(confrontatie) confrontation, affrontamento :4''' '''(onenigheid) friction botsingshoek ZN :1''' angulo de collision '''botsingstheorie ZN :1''' theoria del collision '''botskop ZN :1''' '''(walvis) orca botsplinter ZN :1''' clasma de osso '''botsproef ZN :1''' test (E) de collision '''botssimulator ZN :1''' simulator de choc {sj} '''Botswaan ZN :1''' botswanese '''Botswaans BN :1''' botswanese '''Botswana ZN EIGN :1''' Botswana '''bottelaar ZN :1''' imbottiliator '''bottelarij ZN :1''' '''(handeling) imbottiliamento :2''' '''(plaats) officina ubi on imbottilia, stabilimento de imbottiliamento bottelbier ZN :1''' bira in bottilias '''bottelen WW :1''' mitter in bottilias, imbottiliar :'het --' = imbottiliamento :'mineraalwater --' = imbottiliar aqua mineral '''bottellijn ZN :1''' catena de imbottiliamento '''bottelmachine ZN :1''' machina a/de imbottiliar '''bottelroos ZN :1''' rosa pomifere '''botten WW :1''' '''(uitbotten) gemmar bottenkraker ZN :1''' chiropractor '''botter WW :1''' botter (N) '''botterik ZN :1''' '''(domoor) imbecille :2''' '''(lomperd) beotio, bruto bottine ZN :1''' bottina '''bottleneck ZN :1''' '''(in het verkeer) puncto de strangulation, collo de bottilia bottransplantatie ZN :1''' graffo ossose '''bottuberculose ZN :1''' tuberculose (-osis) ossose '''bottumor ZN :1''' tumor ossose '''botulisme ZN :1''' botulismo '''botulismebacil ZN :1''' bacillo botulinic '''botulismevergiftiging ZN :1''' intoxication botulinic, botulismo '''botverlies ZN :1''' osteoposose (-osis) '''botvieren WW :1''' dar libere curso a :'zijn hartstochten/lusten --' = dar libere curso a su passiones '''botvlies ZN :1''' periosteo '''botvliesontsteking ZN :1''' periostitis '''botvorming ZN :1''' formation ossee, osteogenese (-esis) '''botweefsel ZN :1''' texito ossose/ossee '''botweg BW :1''' sin ambages, rotundemente, francamente, bruscamente, crudemente :'''iemand -- de waarheid zeggen = dicer francamente le veritate a un persona bouclé ZN :1''' texito de lana cardate, (tapijt)' tapete/tapis (F) de lana cardate '''boud' BN :1''' hardite, audaciose :--e bewering''' = assertion hardite boudoir ZN :1''' salon a/de damas '''boudweg BW :1''' harditemente, audaciosemente, sin timiditate '''bougainvillea ZN :1''' bougainvillea {boegè} '''bougie ZN :1''' candela '''bougieborstel ZN :1''' brossa de candela '''bougiekabel ZN :1''' cablo de candela '''bougiesleutel ZN :1''' clave a/de candela '''bouillabaisse ZN :1''' bouillabaisse (F) '''bouillon ZN :1''' bouillon (F) '''bouillonblokje ZN :1''' cubo/cubetto de bouillon (F) (concentrate/solidificate) '''boulevard ZN :1''' boulevard (F) '''boulevardblad ZN :1''' jornal popular/a sensation '''boulevardjournalistiek ZN :1''' jornalismo a sensation '''boulevardkrant ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boulevardblad''' boulevardpers ZN :1''' pressa popular/a sensation '''boulevardtheater ZN :1''' theatro de boulevard (F) '''boulevardtoneel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boulevardtheater''' boulimie ZN :1''' bulimia '''bouquet ZN :1''' '''(van wijn) bouquet (F), aroma bourbon ZN :1''' '''(whisky) bourbon (F) bourdon ZN :1''' '''(diepe bas) bordon :2''' '''(snaar) bordon :3''' '''(orgelregister) bordon :4''' '''(luiklok) bordon bourgeois ZN :1''' burgese '''bourgeois BN :1''' burgese '''bourgeoisie ZN :1''' burgesia '''Bourgondië ZN EIGN :1''' Burgundia '''Bourgondiër ZN :1''' burgundio, burgundion '''Bourgondisch BN :1''' '''(uit Bourgondië) burgundie, de Burgundia :'--e wijn' = vino de Burgundia :2''' '''(uitbundig, overvloedig) excessive, sumptuose :'-- tafelen' = banchettar sumptuosemente bourrée ZN :1''' (MUZ) bourrée (F) '''bout ZN :1''' '''(schroefbout) bulon :conische --''' = bulon conic :'verzonken --' = bulon a testa/capite incastrate :'''een -- vastdraaien = serrar un bulon :2''' '''(soldeerbout) ferro a/de/pro soldar :3''' '''(strijkbout) ferro a/de repassar :4''' '''(schapenbout) gigot (F) boutade ZN :1''' boutade (F) '''boutas ZN :1''' axe de bulon '''boutboor ZN :1''' forator pro bulones '''boutdiameter ZN :1''' diametro de bulon '''boutdrevel ZN :1''' punction pro bulones '''bouten WW :1''' fixar con bulones '''bouterig BN :1''' plen de bulones :-- kiel van een schip''' = quilla plen de bulones de un nave boutgat ZN :1''' apertura/foramine/orificio de bulon '''boutkop ZN :1''' testa/capite de bulon '''boutlengte ZN :1''' longor de bulon '''boutsleutel ZN :1''' clave a/de bulon '''boutvast BN :1''' fixate con bulones '''bouvier ZN :1''' bouvier (F) '''bouw ZN :1''' '''(structuur) structura, conformation, contextura :de inwendige -- van de zenuwen = le structura interne del nervos :de -- van een treurspel = structura de un tragedia :de -- van een roman = le structura de un roman(ce) :anatomische --''' = conformation anatomic :-- del skelet''' = conformation del skeleto :2''' '''(het bouwen) construction, edification :'-- van een huis' = construction de un casa :'-- van een brug' = construction de un ponte :in de -- werken = travaliar in le construction :3''' '''(bouwplaats) cantier/area de construction :4''' '''(mbt levende wezens) morphologia :5''' '''(het verbouwen van een gewas) cultura bouwactiviteit ZN :1''' activitate de construction '''bouwafval ZN :1''' discombros '''bouwarbeider ZN :1''' obrero de constructiones '''bouwbedrijf ZN :1''' '''(tak van het economisch leven) construction :2''' '''(bedrijf in deze sector) interprisa de construction bouwbeleid ZN :1''' politica de construction '''bouwblok ZN :1''' '''(huizengroep) bloco de casas, insula :2''' '''(eenheid in de montagebouw) unitate de construction, modulo bouwboer ZN :1''' cultivator, agricultor '''bouwcombinatie ZN :1''' gruppo/consortio de interprisas de construction '''bouwcommissie ZN :1''' commission de construction '''bouwconstructie ZN :1''' construction (architectonic/de un edificio/de un casa) '''bouwcontingent ZN :1''' contingente/quota de casas '''bouwcontract ZN :1''' contracto de construction '''bouwcoöperatie ZN :1''' cooperativa de construction '''bouwcoördinator ZN :1''' coordinator de construction '''bouwdok ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''dok''' bouwdoos ZN :1''' cassa/joco de construction(es) '''bouwen WW :1''' '''(construeren) struer, construer, edificar, facer, fabricar :van hout --''' = construer in ligno :'van steen --' = construer in petra :'een huis --' = construer/edificar un casa :'een brug --' = construer un ponte :'dijken --' = construer dicas :'spoorwegen --' = construer ferrovias :'keurige zinnen --' = construer phrases correcte :'luchtkastelen --' = facer castellos in le aere :'''de vogels bouwen nesten = le aves construe/face nidos :een feestje --''' = organisar un festa :'''2 (zich verlaten op) haber confidentia/fiducia (in), confider (in), contar (super) :3''' '''(de akker bewerken) cultivar :de akker --''' = cultivar le campo :'''4 (verbouwen) cultivar :tarwe --''' = cultivar tritico '''bouw-en-woningtoezicht ZN :1''' supervision e controlo del construction, (departimento de) inspection del construction '''bouwer ZN :1''' '''(constructeur) constructor :2''' '''(van huizen, etc.) constructor, edificator, architecto :3''' '''(landbouwer) agricultor, cultivator bouwerij ZN :1''' '''(het bouwen) construction :2''' '''(wijze van bouwen) architectura bouwfase ZN :1''' phase de construction '''bouwfirma ZN :1''' firma/interprisa de constructiones '''bouwfonds ZN :1''' fundo del constructiones, societate immobiliari '''bouwgereedschap ZN :1''' utensiles de construction '''bouwgrond ZN :1''' '''(voor landbouw geschikte grond) terra/solo cultivabile/arabile :2''' '''(bouwterrein) terreno de/pro construction bouwhandleiding ZN :1''' guida de construction '''bouwheer ZN :1''' edificator '''bouwindustrie ZN :1''' industria de constructiones '''bouwjaar ZN :1''' anno de construction/de fabrication, (van gebouwen)' anno de edification/fundation :'te koop: auto -- 1990''' = a vender: auto(mobile) de 1990 bouwkas ZN :1''' societate mutual de construction '''bouwkeet ZN :1''' barraca de cantier '''bouwkit ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bouwpakket''' bouwklimaat ZN :1''' stato del industria del construction '''bouwkosten ZN MV :1''' costo(s) de construction '''bouwkraan ZN :1''' grue de construction/de cantier '''bouwkrediet ZN :1''' credito de construction/pro le construction/pro constructiones/pro edificationes '''bouwkuip ZN :1''' excavation '''bouwkunde ZN :1''' arte de construer, architectura (technic), architectonica :-- studeren''' = studiar/studer architectura bouwkundig BN :1''' architectonic, architectural :-- gesproken is deze buurt een ramp''' = in terminos de construction iste quartiero es un disastro :'--e school' = schola de architectura :'-- ingenieur' = ingeniero architecto bouwkundige ZN :1''' architecto '''bouwkunst ZN :1''' arte de construer, architectonica :'''2 (bouwstijl) architectura :Griekse --''' = architectura grec :'gotische --' = architectura gothic :'neoklassieke --' = architectura neoclassic :'cisterciënzer --' = architectura cisterciense :'Karolingische --' = architectura carolingian :'industriële --' = architectura industrial '''bouwlaag ZN :1''' etage (F), nivello '''bouwland ZN :1''' '''(voor de akkerbouw geschikt land) terra/terreno arabile/cultivabile/a cultivar :2''' '''(akker) campo bouwleiding ZN :1''' direction del constructiones '''bouwlift ZN :1''' ascensor, montacargas '''bouwmaatschappij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bouwonderneming''' bouwmachine ZN :1''' machina a/de construer '''bouwmateriaal ZN :1''' material de construction '''bouwmeester ZN :1''' architecto, constructor '''bouwmodulus ZN :1''' modulo de construction '''bouwnijverheid ZN :1''' industria de constructiones '''bouwondernemer ZN :1''' interprenditor de constructiones '''bouwonderneming ZN :1''' interprisa/societate de constructiones '''bouworde ZN :1''' ordine (de architectura), architectura :'Dorische --' = ordine doric :'Ionische --' = ordine ionic '''bouwpakket ZN :1''' pacchetto de constructiones, kit (E) '''bouwpermissie ZN :1''' permission de construction '''bouwplaat ZN :1''' modello de construction '''bouwplaats ZN :1''' cantier/area/terreno de construction, sito del travalios/del labores '''bouwplan ZN :1''' projecto/plano de construction '''bouwpolitie ZN :1''' inspectores/policia de constructiones '''bouwpremie ZN :1''' premio/subvention/subsidio pro le construction '''bouwprijs ZN :1''' precio de construction '''bouwprogramma ZN :1''' programma de construction '''bouwproject ZN :1''' projecto de construction '''bouwput ZN :1''' excavation '''bouwrijp BN :1''' preste pro construer, edificabile :'''een terrein -- maken = render un terreno edificabile bouwsector ZN :1''' sector de constructiones '''bouwsel ZN :1''' construction '''bouwsom ZN :1''' amonta destinate al construction, costos total del construction '''bouwspecie ZN :1''' mortero de construction '''bouwsteen ZN :1''' '''(steen om mee te bouwen) petra de construction :de --en van de revolutie = le elementos (constructive) del revolution :2''' '''(blok uit een bouwdoos) cubo bouwsteiger ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''steiger-2''' bouwstelsel ZN :1''' systema de construction '''bouwstijl ZN :1''' stilo architectonic, (stilo de) architectura, ordine :'strakke --' = stilo de architectura auster :'Byzantijnse --' = architectura byzantin '''bouwstoffen ZN MV :1''' materiales de construction,'' (FIG)'' materiales '''bouwstop ZN :1''' arresto del construction '''bouwsubsidie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bouwpremie''' bouwsysteem ZN :1''' systema de construction '''bouwtechniek ZN :1''' technica de construction '''bouwtekening ZN :1''' designo/plano de construction '''bouwterrein ZN :1''' terreno de construction/pro constructiones '''bouwtijd ZN :1''' tempore de construction '''bouwtoezicht ZN :1''' controlo de construction '''bouwtrant ZN :1''' stilo architectonic, architectura, ordine, typo de construction '''bouwvak ZN :1''' construction '''bouwvakarbeider ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bouwvakker''' bouwvakker ZN :1''' obrero de constructiones '''bouwval ZN :1''' '''(overblijfselen van een ingestort gebouw) ruina :2''' '''(vervallen gebouw) edificio ruinose bouwvallig BN :1''' ruinose, in ruina, caduc :-- worden''' = degradar se, cader in ruina bouwvalligheid ZN :1''' caducitate, mal stato, stato de degradation '''bouwverbod ZN :1''' interdiction/prohibition de construer '''bouwvereniging ZN :1''' societate de constructiones, cooperativa de construer '''bouwvergunning ZN :1''' licentia/permisso de construction/de construer/de edificar '''bouwverordening ZN :1''' regulamento/ordinantia de construction/relative al construction '''bouwvoorschrift ZN :1''' prescription de construction '''bouwwereld ZN :1''' mundo del construction '''bouwwerk ZN :1''' construction, edificio '''bouwwoede ZN :1''' mania/rage de construer '''boven BW :1''' super, supra, in (le) alto, in cyma de :-- aan de pagina''' = in cyma del pagina :'-- aan de trap' = in le alto del scala :'-- in de kast' = in le alto del armario :'-- op een berg' = al summitate de un monte/montania :de derde trede van --''' = le tertie scalon de supra :'''van -- af = desde le alto :hij is --''' = ille es in alto :'''naar -- gaan = montar :weer naar -- gaan = remontar :met de lift naar -- gaan = montar per/in ascensor :van -- naar beneden = de alto a basso :te -- gaan = esser superior a, exceder, (super)passar :dit gaat mijn krachten te --''' = isto (super)passa mi fortias, isto es superior a mi fortias :(overwinnen) te -- komen''' = superar, vincer :een ziekte te -- komen = vincer un maladia boven VZ :1''' super, supra, sur, ultra :-- alle verwachting''' = ultra omne sperantia :'-- alles' = super toto :'-- iemand staan' = esser superior a un persona :'-- het gemiddelde' = superior al media, ultra le media :een prijs -- de honderd gulden = un precio superior al cento florinos :'-- zijn macht werken' = laborar/travaliar superior a su fortias bovenaan BW :1''' in le alto de, super, supra, al/in testa, al/in capite, in le parte superior :-- de trap''' = in le alto del scala :'-- de bladzijde' = in le alto del pagina :zijn naam staat -- de lijst = su nomine es in testa/capite del lista, su nomine aperi le lista :de ploeg staat -- de ranglijst = le equipa es al testa/capite del classification/classamento :hij staat -- het klassement = ille es prime in le classification bovenaangehaald BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenvermeld''' bovenaanzicht ZN :1''' vista/aspecto superior/del alto '''bovenaards BN :1''' supraterrestre, extramundan, superne, supernal, celeste, divin :'''een --e wereld = un mundo supraterrestre bovenal BW :1''' super toto, ultra toto, specialmente, principalmente, in prime loco '''bovenarm ZN :1''' parte superior del bracio, bracio superior '''bovenarmspier ZN :1''' musculo del bracio superior '''bovenas ZN :1''' :-- van een molen''' = axe superior de un molina bovenbed ZN :1''' lecto superior/de supra '''bovenbedoeld ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenvermeld''' bovenbeek ZN :1''' '''(van molenbeek) rivo superior bovenbeen ZN :1''' parte superior del gamba, femore '''bovenbeschreven BN :1''' anteriormente describite/descripte, precitate '''bovenbewoner ZN :1''' habitante de un etage (F) superior '''bovenbewust BN :1''' suprasensibile, parapsychic '''bovenbewustzijn ZN :1''' conscientia suprasensibile/paranormal '''bovenblad ZN :1''' folio superior '''bovenblijven WW :1''' '''(niet zinken) mantener se al superficie,' (drijven)' flottar :2''' '''(de bovenhand behouden) restar dominante bovenbouw ZN :1''' '''(bovenste gedeelte van een bouwwerk) superstructura :'-- van een brug' = superstructura de un ponte :2''' '''(van schip) accastellage, accastellamento :van een -- voorzien = accastellar :3''' '''(hoogste klassen) classes superior bovenbuik(streek) ZN :1''' parte superior del abdomine, epigastrio '''bovenbuur ZN :1''' vicino de supra, vicino del prime/secunde/tertie etage (F), vicino de un etage (F) superior '''bovenbuurman ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenbuur''' bovenconjunctie ZN :1''' conjunction superior '''bovendeel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovengedeelte''' bovendek ZN :1''' ponte superior/principal, spardeck (E) '''bovendepartementaal BN :1''' interdepartimental '''bovendeur ZN :1''' parte superior de un porta, medie porta superior '''bovendien BW :1''' ultra illo, in ultra, in plus, de plus, cetero, extra '''bovendijk ZN :1''' parte superior del dica, dica superior '''bovendrijven WW :1''' '''(op/aan de oppervlakte drijven) supernatar, flottar :2''' '''(de overhand krijgen) succeder a dominar :de --de partij = le partito dominante/victoriose bovendruk ZN :1''' '''(van bloeddruk) pression systolic Boven-Egypte ZN EIGN :1''' le Alte Egypto '''boveneind(e) ZN :1''' extremitate/parte superior/de supra '''bovengang ZN :1''' corridor superior '''bovengebit ZN :1''' dentatura superior '''bovengedeelte ZN :1''' parte superior/de supra '''bovengemeentelijk BN :1''' supramunicipal '''bovengemeld BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenvermeld''' bovengenoemd BN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenvermeld''' bovengenoemde ZN :1''' prenominate '''bovengevel ZN :1''' parte superior de un faciada, faciada superior '''bovengoed ZN :1''' vestimentos exterior/de supra '''bovengreep ZN :1''' prisa de supra '''bovengrens ZN :1''' limite superior/maxime '''bovengrond ZN :1''' superficie del solo '''bovengronds BN :1''' aeree, de superficie :--e kabel''' = cablo aeree :'--e bezetting van een mijn' = personal de superficie de un mina bovenhalen WW :1''' montar/traher al superficie, facer emerger '''bovenhand ZN :1''' :'''de -- hebben = prevaler :de -- krijgen = vincer, triumphar bovenhands BW :1''' :-- werken''' = travaliar/laborar con le manos super le testa/capite bovenhelft ZN :1''' medietate superior '''bovenhoek ZN :1''' angulo superior '''bovenhouden WW :1''' mantener al superficie del aqua :'''2 (FIG) non succumber bovenhuid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''opperhuid''' bovenhuis ZN :1''' appartamento superior/al prime/secunde, etc. etage (F) '''bovenin BW :1''' in le alto de (un cosa) :'de boeken liggen --' = le libros es in le parte de supra :'volgens mij is ze niet helemaal lekker --' = io crede que illa es un pauco/poco folle '''Boven-Italië ZN EIGN :1''' le Alte Italia '''bovenkaak ZN :1''' maxilla superior '''bovenkamer ZN :1''' '''(kamer op een bovenverdieping) camera de supra/al etage (F) :2''' '''(hoofd) testa, capite, cerebro :het mankeert hem in zijn --''' = su cerebro non functiona ben, ille es folle '''bovenkant ZN :1''' parte/latere/facie superior/de supra, crista, cresta, superfacie, testa, capite '''bovenkast ZN :1''' '''(kast met de hoofdletters) cassa alte del majusculas :2''' '''(lettertype) majuscula bovenkast BW :1''' in majusculas :'''dit moet -- gezet worden = isto debe esser componite in majusculas bovenkies ZN :1''' molar superior '''bovenkieuw ZN :1''' branchia superior '''bovenkleding ZN :1''' vestimentos exterior/de supra '''bovenkleren ZN MV :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenkleding''' bovenkomen WW :1''' '''(aan de oppervlakte van het water komen) emerger, montar/venir al superficie :2''' '''(op een hogere verdieping komen) montar :3''' '''(aan dek komen) montar al ponte :4''' '''(in iemand opkomen) surger, reapparer :de oude vriendschapsgevoelens kwamen weer boven = le ancian sentimentos de amicitate ha reapparite bovenlaag ZN :1''' '''(laag in de bodem) strato superior/superficial/de superficie :2''' '''(sociale klasse) classe superior bovenlader ZN :1''' lavator de carga superior '''bovenlaken ZN :1''' drappo superior/de supra '''bovenlat ZN :1''' (SPORT) barra horizontal, transversa '''bovenlaten WW :1''' '''(laten bovenkomen) facer montar :2''' '''(boven laten blijven) lassar supra/in alto bovenleer ZN :1''' corio superior '''bovenleiding ZN :1''' filos electric aeree '''bovenlichaam ZN :1''' parte superior del corpore, busto, torso (I), thorace '''bovenlicht ZN :1''' '''(licht dat van boven valt) luce/lumine de supra :2''' '''(lichtopening boven deur) imposta, lunetta bovenliggen WW :1''' '''(boven op iemand/op iets liggen) esser super un persona/un cosa :2''' (FIG) dominar, predominar '''bovenliggend BN :1''' superjacente '''bovenlijf ZN :1''' parte superior del corpore, busto, torso (I), thorace :'met ontbloot --' = a torso/thorace discoperte/nude '''bovenlijzeil ZN :1''' bonnette (F) superior '''bovenlinnen ZN :1''' lino fin '''bovenlip ZN :1''' labio superior '''bovenloop ZN :1''' '''(van rivier) curso superior :de -- van de Rijn = le alte Rheno bovenlucht ZN :1''' stratos superior de aere '''Boven-Maas ZN EIGN :1''' le Alte Mosa '''bovenmaats BN :1''' dismesurate, disproportionate '''bovenmanuaal ZN :1''' claviero superior '''bovenmate BW :1''' immoderatemente, excessivemente, extrememente, extraordinarimente '''bovenmatig BN :1''' immoderate, excessive, extreme, extraordinari, disproportionate, dismesurate :--e vrolijkheid''' = joia/gaudio excessive :'--e hitte' = calor excessive :'--e hoeveelheid' = quantitate disproportionate :'-- schoon' = extrememente munde :'-- groot' = dismesuratemente grande Bovenmeer ZN EIGN :1''' Laco Superior '''bovenmeester ZN :1''' director de schola '''bovenmenselijk BN :1''' superhuman, suprahuman, extrahuman, extraordinari :--e inspanningen''' = effortios superhuman/suprahuman bovenmenselijkheid ZN :1''' superhumanitate, suprahumanitate, qualitates superhuman '''bovennatuurlijk BN :1''' supernatural, supranatural, preternatural, supermundan, miraculose, meraviliose, phantastic :--e macht''' = poter supernatural :'-- verschijnsel' = phenomeno supernatural :'--e verschijning' = apparition miraculose :aan --e wezens geloven = creder in esseres supernatural :hij heeft --e gaven = ille es dotate de poteres supranatural bovennatuurlijke ZN :1''' supranatural '''bovennormaal BN :1''' supernormal, supranormal, extraordinari, exceptional '''bovenooglid ZN :1''' palpebra superior '''bovenop BW :1''' super, supra, in cyma :-- een heuvel''' = al summitate de un collina :'-- leggen' = superimponer :er weer -- komen = convalescer bovenover BW :1''' super, supra '''bovenpui ZN :1''' faciada superior '''bovenra ZN :1''' verga/virga superior '''bovenraam ZN :1''' fenestra superior '''bovenrand ZN :1''' bordo superior '''Boven-Rijn ZN EIGN :1''' le Alte Rheno '''bovenrivier ZN :1''' curso superior/alte (de un fluvio) '''bovenschip ZN :1''' parte superior de un nave, accastellage '''bovenst BN :1''' le plus alte, le plus elevate, superior, de supra :'''het --e = le parte superior :van de --e plank = de prime qualitate bovenstaand BN :1''' de supra, anteriormente/jam mentionate, precitate :-- schema''' = schema de supra :het --e = lo que precede bovenstad ZN :1''' citate alte/superior, alte citate, parte alte del citate '''bovenstandig BN :1''' (PLANTK) supere, epigyn :--e bloembekleedsels''' = perianthos epigyn :'--e meeldraad' = stamine epigyn :'-- vruchtbeginsel' = ovario supere/superior bovenstel ZN :1''' parte suprerior/de supra '''bovenstem ZN :1''' (MUZ) voce superior '''bovenstroom ZN :1''' currente de superficie '''bovenstuk ZN :1''' parte superior/de supra '''boventallig BN :1''' supernumerari, (niet meer nodig)' redundante :'-- personeel''' = personal supernumerari boventand ZN :1''' dente superior/de supra '''boventoon ZN :1''' (MUZ) tono harmonic, harmonico :''(FIG)'' de -- voeren''' = predominar, prevaler, sonar le prime violino, monopolisar le conversation bovenuit BW :1''' de supra :'zijn stem klonk overal --' = su voce dominava toto '''bovenveen ZN :1''' strato superior de turba/turfa '''bovenvenster ZN :1''' fenestra superior '''bovenverdieping ZN :1''' etage (F) superior/de supra :'op de --' = in alto '''bovenvermeld BN :1''' anteriormente/jam mentionate, precitate, prenominate, supracitate, supramentionate '''bovenvlak ZN :1''' superficie superior :'''2 (WISK) plano superior :'-- van een kubus' = plano superior de un cubo bovenvleugel ZN :1''' ala superior '''bovenwaarts BW :1''' a supra, verso le alto '''bovenwind ZN :1''' vento superior '''bovenwinds BN :1''' ''(SCHEEP)'' (aan de loefzijde)' al lof :'2''' (hoger aan de wind gelegen) super le vento bovenwoning ZN :1''' appartamento situate al etage (F) superior '''bovenzaal ZN :1''' sala superior/de supra '''bovenzeil ZN :1''' vela superior '''bovenzijde ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bovenkant''' bovenzinnelijk BN :1''' suprasensibile, transcendente, transcendental, metaphysic, paranormal :--e wereld''' = mundo transcendente :'--e verschijnselen' = phenomenos paranormal bovenzinnelijke ZN :1''' supranatural, transcendental, paranormal '''bovenzinnelijkheid ZN :1''' transcendentia '''bovien BN :1''' bovin :--e tuberculose''' = tuberculose (-osis) bovin bovist ZN :1''' bovista, lycoperdon :'loodgrijze --' = bovista plumbee '''bovotuberculine ZN :1''' bovotuberculina '''bovovaccin ZN :1''' bovovaccino '''bowlen WW :1''' '''(bowling spelen) jocar al bowling (E) bowling ZN :1''' bowling (E) '''bowlingbaan ZN :1''' pista de bowling (E) '''bowlingbal ZN :1''' balla de bowling (E) '''bowlingspel ZN :1''' joco de bowling (E) '''bowlingteam ZN :1''' equipa de bowling (E) '''box :1''' '''(doos, kist) cassa :2''' '''(in paardestal) box (E), stalla :3''' (FOTO) box (E) '''boxcalf ZN :1''' boxcalf (E) '''boxer ZN :1''' '''(hond) boxer (E) boxermotor ZN :1''' motor a cylindros horizontal opposite '''boycot ZN :1''' boycott (E), boycottage :'''culturele -- van Zuid-Afrika = boycottage cultural del Africa del Sud boycotactie ZN :1''' action de boycottage '''boycotbeweging ZN :1''' movimento de boycottage '''boycotten WW :1''' boycottar :'het --' = boycott (E), boycottage :'een produkt --' = boycottar un producto :'een onderneming --' = boycottar un interprisa '''boycotter ZN :1''' boycottator '''boycotter ZN :1''' boycottator '''boze ZN :1''' :'de --' = satan, le diabolo, le demone :'het is uit den --' = isto es diabolic, isto es multo mal, isto es inadmissibile :'''2 :het --''' = le mal '''B-ploeg ZN :1''' equipa B, secunde equipa '''braadboter ZN :1''' butyro concentrate '''braadgeur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''braadlucht''' braadharing ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''panharing''' braadkip ZN :1''' '''(die gebraden is) pullo rostite,' (die nog gebraden moet worden)' pullo a rostir braadkuiken ZN :1''' '''(die gebraden is) pulletto rostite,' (die nog gebraden moet worden)' pulletto a rostir braadlucht ZN :1''' odor de carne rostite '''braadolie ZN :1''' oleo pro rostir '''braadoven ZN :1''' furno (a rostir/frir/friger) '''braadpan ZN :1''' patella a/de rostir/frir/friger, casserola, frigitoria, fritoria '''braadrooster ZN :1''' grillia (de rostir/frir/friger) '''braadschol ZN :1''' platessa a rostir '''braadspiering ZN :1''' eperlano a rostir '''braadspit ZN :1''' broca, spido '''braadvarken ZN :1''' porchetto a rostir '''braadvet ZN :1''' grassia a rostir/frir/friger '''braadworst ZN :1''' salcicia a rostir/a frir/a friger, salsicia rostite/frite/frigite '''braaf BN :1''' '''(rechtschapen) honeste, integre, virtuose, probe :2''' '''(argeloos) ingenue, innocente braafheid ZN :1''' integritate, honestate, honestitate, probitate '''braak ZN :1''' '''(inbreking) (furto con) effraction :diefstal met = furto con effraction :2''' '''(verbreking) fractura, ruptura braak BN :1''' '''(niet in gebruik) inculte, non cultivate, non empleate, inoccupate :'-- terrein' = terreno inoccupate :'-- liggen' = esser inculte braak(ver)wekkend WW :1''' vomic, vomitive, emetic :-- middel''' = vomitivo, emetico braakakker ZN :1''' campo non cultivate '''braakbal ZN :1''' '''(van uilen, etc.) bolla alimentari/fecal braakdrank ZN :1''' bibita/biberage emetic/vomitive '''braakgas ZN :1''' gas vomitive/emetic '''braakgas ZN :1''' chloropicrina '''braakjaar ZN :1''' anno de reposo '''braakland ZN :1''' terra inculte/incultivate/in reposo '''braakliggend BN :1''' inculte, incultivate, in reposo :--e grond''' = terra in reposo braakmachine ZN :1''' machina a/de triturar (lino), triturator (de lino) '''braakmiddel ZN :1''' vomitivo, emetico, substantia/pharmaco emetic '''braakneiging ZN :1''' nausea '''braaknoot ZN :1''' nuce vomic '''braaknootfamilie ZN :1''' loganiaceas '''braaknoteboom ZN :1''' strychno '''braakpoeder ZN :1''' pulvere vomitive/emetic '''braakschade ZN :1''' damnos causate de effraction '''braaksel ZN :1''' vomito,'' (MED)'' evacuation '''braakwijn ZN :1''' vino emetic '''braakwijnsteen ZN :1''' tartaro emetic '''braakwortel ZN :1''' ipecacuanha '''braakwortelsiroop ZN :1''' sirop de ipecacuanha '''braam ZN :1''' '''(struik) rubo :2''' '''(bes) mora de rubo :3''' '''(oneffen rand) bordo rugose braambes ZN :1''' mora de rubo '''braambessenstruik ZN :1''' rubo '''braambezie ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''braambes''' braambos ZN :1''' rubeto :'het brandende --' = le rubeto ardente '''braamrank ZN :1''' ramo/rametto de rubo '''braamsap ZN :1''' succo de moras de rubo '''braamstruik ZN :1''' rubo '''Brabançonne ZN EIGN :1''' Brabanzona '''Brabander ZN :1''' brabantino, brabanzon '''Brabant ZN EIGN :1''' Brabant :'van/uit --' = brabantin '''Brabants BN :1''' brabantin '''Brabants ZN :1''' '''(dialect) brabantino, brabanzon brabbelaar ZN :1''' balbutiator '''brabbelen WW :1''' balbutiar, jargonar :'het --' = balbutiamento :'een vreemde taal --' = jargonar un lingua estranie '''brabbeling ZN :1''' balbutiamento '''brabbeltaal ZN :1''' linguage bastarde, abracadabra, lal(l)ation, jargon (F), galimatias, balbutiamento '''brachiaal BN :1''' brachial '''brachycefaal ZN :1''' brachycephale '''brachygrafie ZN :1''' brachygraphia '''brachygrafisch BN :1''' brachygraphic '''brachylogie ZN :1''' brachylogia '''brachylogisch BN :1''' brachylogic :--e stijl''' = stilo brachylogic :'--e uitdrukking' = expression brachylogic brachystochron BN :1''' brachystochrone '''bractee ZN :1''' bractea :'met --' = bracteal '''braden WW :1''' rostir, frir, friger, (op rooster)' grilliar, cocinar, cocer (in le forno) :'het --''' = rostimento, fritura :vlees --''' = rostir/cocer carne :'hij ligt in de zon te --' = ille se rosti al sol '''bradycardie ZN :1''' bradycardia '''Brahma ZN EIGN :1''' Brahma '''Brahmaan ZN :1''' brahman, brahmin '''Brahmaans BN :1''' brahmanic :--e leer''' = doctrina brahmanic :'--e religie' = religion brahmanic :'--e spiritualiteit' = spiritualitate brahmanic Brahmanisme ZN :1''' brahmanismo '''braille ZN :1''' braille (F) :'''in -- gedrukt = imprimite in braille :in -- omzetten/transcriberen = transcriber in braille braillealfabet ZN :1''' alphabeto braille (F) '''brailledruk ZN :1''' impression braille (F) '''brailleletter ZN :1''' littera braille (F) '''braillepapier ZN :1''' papiro braille (F) '''brailleren ZN :1''' converter in (scriptura) braille (F) :'''2 scriber in (scriptura) braille (F) brailleschrift ZN :1''' scriptura braille, braille (F) '''brain drain ZN :1''' brain drain, fuga de cerebros '''braintrust ZN :1''' organo consultative '''brainwashing ZN :1''' lavage de cerebro '''brainwave ZN :1''' inspiration, idea genial/luminose '''braiseren WW :1''' brasar :'vlees --' = brasar carne '''brak BN :1''' salin, salmastre :-- water''' = aqua salmastre :'--ke grond' = solo salin/salmastre brak ZN :1''' '''(jachthond) bracco braken WW :1''' '''(overgeven) vomer, vomitar, regurgitar, expectorar,'' (MED)'' evacuar :het --''' = vomito,'' (MED)'' evacuation :'bloed --' = vomitar/expectorar/sputar sanguine :'''de vulkaan braakt lava uit = le vulcano vome lava :godslasteringen --''' = vomitar blasphemias :'''het -- tegengaand = antiemetic :middel tegen het --''' = antiemetico :'''iemand die braakt = vomitator :2''' '''(stengels kneuzen/breken) triturar, pulverisar braker ZN :1''' '''(iemand die overgeeft) vomitator :2''' '''(iemand die breekt) persona qui tritura/pulverisa brakheid ZN :1''' salinitate, stato/character salmastre, gusto salmastre '''braking ZN :1''' '''(het overgeven) vomito,'' (MED)'' evacuation :'-- veroorzakend' = vomic, vomitive, emetic :2''' '''(het breken) pulverisation, trituration brakkig BN :1''' un pauco/poco salin/salmastre '''brakwaterfauna ZN :1''' fauna del aqua salin/salmastre '''brakwaterflora ZN :1''' flora de aqua salin/salmastre '''brakwatergebied ZN :1''' region/zona de aqua salin/salmastre '''brakwaterplant ZN :1''' planta de aqua salin/salmastre '''brallen WW :1''' '''(pochen) fanfaronar, bluffar, vantar se bramencompote ZN :1''' compota de moras de rubo '''bramencultuur ZN :1''' cultura/cultivation de rubos '''bramensap ZN :1''' succo de moras de rubo '''bramensaus ZN :1''' sauce (F) de moras de rubo '''bramentijd ZN :1''' saison (F) del moras de rubo '''bramenzoeker ZN :1''' cercator de moras de rubo '''brancard ZN :1''' lectiera '''brancardier ZN :1''' portator de lectiera '''branche ZN :1''' '''(afdeling) sector, branca, dominio branchegebonden BN :1''' ligate al branca/sector '''branchevervaging ZN :1''' diversification '''branchevreemd BN :1''' alien al sector/branca '''brand ZN :1''' incendio, foco, (grote brand)' conflagration, deflagration :'er brak -- uit''' = un incendio se declarava :er is gevaar voor --''' = il ha periculo de incendio :'''een -- inrekenen = coperir un foco :in de -- steken = mitter/poner le foco a, inflammar, incendiar, conflagrar, ignir :het in de -- steken = ignition :een -- stichten = provocar un incendio :in -- raken/vliegen = prender foco, inflammar se, incendiar se :in -- staan = arder, esser in flammas/in foco :de wereld staat in --''' = le mundo es in flammas :'''het in de -- staan = ardimento :een -- blussen = extinguer un incendio :het blussen van een --''' = le extinction de un incendio :'het uitbreiden van de --' = le progresso/propagation del incendio :'''de -- breidt zich verder uit = le incendio se extende/gania terreno :uitslaande --''' = incendio con flammas (visibile) :-- meester!' = foco/incendio sub controlo! :'2''' (ziekte als gevolg van ontsteking) inflammation brandalarm ZN :1''' alarma/signal de incendio :'''2 (brandmelder) campana de alarma/de incendio brandas ZN :1''' potassa '''brandassuradeur ZN :1''' assecurator contra incendios '''brandassurantie ZN :1''' assecurantia contra incendios '''brandassurantiemaatschappij ZN :1''' campania de assecurantias contra incendios '''brandbaar BN :1''' combustibile, flammabile, inflammabile, accendibile, accensibile, incendiabile :--e vloeistof''' = liquido inflammabile :'--e stof' = materia/substantia combustibile/combustive :'-- mengsel' = mixtura combustibile :benzine is zeer --''' = benzina/gasolina es multo (in)flammabile '''brandbaarheid ZN :1''' flammabilitate, inflammabilitate, combustibilitate, accensibilitate :-- van een gas''' = combustibilitate de un gas brandbestrijding ZN :1''' lucta contra le incendios '''brandbeveiliging ZN :1''' protection contra le incendios '''brandbeveiligingssysteem ZN :1''' systema de protection contra le incendios '''brandbijl ZN :1''' hacha {sj} pro incendios '''brandblaar ZN :1''' ampulla '''brandblusapparaat ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandblusser''' brandblusgereedschap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandblusmiddelen''' brandblusinstallatie ZN :1''' installation de extinction automatic de un incendio, sprinkler (E) '''brandblusmiddelen ZN MV :1''' medios pro extinguer incendios, material de extinction '''brandblusser ZN :1''' extinctor (de incendios) '''brandblustoestel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandblusser''' brandbom ZN :1''' bomba incendiari '''brandbrief ZN :1''' requesta scripte urgente, (aanmaningsbrief om te betalen)' requirimento de paga,' (om te komen)' littera de convocation urgente :'2''' (waarin men met brand dreigt) littera menaciante/de menacia de incendio brandcilinder ZN :1''' cylindro incendiari '''branddetectie ZN :1''' detection de incendios '''branddetector ZN :1''' detector de incendios '''branddeur ZN :1''' '''(nooduitgang) porta/exito de securitate/de succurso/de emergentia/de urgentia :2''' '''(deur in een brandmuur) porta a proba/prova de incendios, porta resistente a incendios branden WW :1''' '''(in brand staan) arder, esser in flammas :het --''' = ardimento :'fel --' = flammar, flagrar :'doen --' = inflammar, accender :'''de kachel brandt lekker = le estufa functiona ben :2''' '''(licht/warmte uitstralen) esser accendite :de lamp brandt niet = le lampa non es accendite :3''' :(een brandwond oplopen) zich --''' = arder se,' (door heet water)' escaldar se :4''' (MED) cauterisar :'''5 (schroeien) adurer :het --''' = adustion :'''6 (gloeien) urer :het --''' = ustion :'''7 (distilleren) distillar :het --''' = distillation :'''iemand die brandt = distillator :8''' '''(pijn doen, bijten) punger :9''' '''(van koffie/cacao, etc.) torrefacer, tostar :het --''' = torrefaction :-- caffe''' = koffie branden brandend BN :1''' '''(in brand) ardente, in flammas :fel --''' = flammante :''(FIG)'' --e liefde''' = amor ardente :2''' '''(gloeiend) ardente, torrente, torride :'--e zon' = sol ardente :3''' '''(licht/warmte uitstralend) accendite :'--e lamp' = lampa accendite :'--e oven' = forno accendite :4''' ''(MED)'' (ontstekend)' inflammative, inflammante :'5''' (bijtend, scherp) caustic :6''' '''(prikkend) urticante :'-- gevoel in de huid' = urtication :een -- gevoel geven = urticar brander ZN :1''' '''(uiteinde van een gasbuis) becco a gas :2''' '''(vaartuig) brulot :3''' '''(persoon: van jenever, etc.) distillator :4''' '''(persoon: van houtskool) carbonero :5''' '''(persoon: van koffie/cacao, etc.) torrefactor, tostator branderig BN :1''' '''(ontsteking tonend) inflammate, irritate :'--e wond' = vulnere inflammate :'--e huid' = pelle irritate :'--e ogen' = oculos irritate :2''' '''(branderig ruikend) que ole le ustion,' (branderig smakend)' que ha le gusto de ustion branderigheid ZN :1''' '''(ontsteking) inflammation, irritation branderij ZN :1''' officina de torrefaction :'''2 (distilleerderij) distilleria brandersbedrijf ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandewijnstokerij''' brandewijn ZN :1''' brandy (E) :'vruchten op --' = fructos in brandy '''brandewijndrinker ZN :1''' bibitor de brandy (E) '''brandewijnfles ZN :1''' bottilia a/de brandy (E) '''brandewijnkom ZN :1''' bassino pro brandy (E) '''brandewijnstoker ZN :1''' distillator de brandy (E) '''brandewijnstokerij ZN :1''' distilleria de brandy (E) '''brandewijntje ZN :1''' vitro de brandy (E) '''brandewijnvat ZN :1''' barril a/de brandy (E) '''brandfakkel ZN :1''' torcha {sj} incendiari '''brandgang ZN :1''' paraflamma '''brandgat ZN :1''' arditura :'''een tafelkleed met --en erin = un coperitabula con ardituras brandgevaar ZN :1''' risco/periculo de incendio '''brandgevaarlijk BN :1''' flammabile, inflammabile, combustibile, accendibile, accensibile :--e stoffen''' = substantias flammabile brandgierig BN :1''' avarissime '''brandglas ZN :1''' lente/speculo ustori '''brandgranaat ZN :1''' granata incendiari '''brandhaar ZN :1''' pilo urticante '''brandhaard ZN :1''' focar/foco del incendio '''brandhelder BN :1''' sin maculas, immaculate '''brandhout ZN :1''' ligno de/a comburer/de calefaction/de foco :'een stapel --' = un pila de ligno de foco '''brandijzer ZN :1''' '''(om wonden dicht te branden) cauterio, thermocauterio :met een -- toeschroeien = cauterisar :2''' '''(om een merk in te branden) ferro calide branding ZN :1''' '''(distillatie) distillation :2''' '''(aan de kust) resacca brandingserosie ZN :1''' erosion causate per le resacca '''brandingsgolf ZN :1''' unda forte del resacca '''brandingsurfen WW :1''' surfar/facer surf (E) super le resacca '''brandingzeilen WW :1''' facer vela super le resacca '''brandkast ZN :1''' cassa forte :'''een -- inmetselen = murar un cassa forte :een -- kraken = fortiar un cassa forte brandkastdeur ZN :1''' porta del cassa forte '''brandkastenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de cassas forte '''brandkastenfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de cassas forte '''brandkastkraker ZN :1''' fortiator de cassa forte '''brandkastslot ZN :1''' serratura de cassa forte '''brandkeur ZN :1''' marca de ustion '''brandkleur ZN :1''' color de smalt '''brandklok ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''alarmklok''' brandkluis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandkast''' brandkogel ZN :1''' projectil/balla incendiari '''brandkoorts ZN :1''' febre ardente '''brandkraan ZN :1''' bucca/prisa de aqua, bucca de incendio '''brandkraansleutel ZN :1''' clave pro bucca de incendio '''brandlaan ZN :1''' paraflamma '''brandladder ZN :1''' '''(buitenladder van gebouwen) scala de incendio/de succurso/de urgentia/de emergentia/de salvamento/de escappamento :2''' '''(ladder van de brandweer) scala del pumperos brandleer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandladder''' brandlucht ZN :1''' odor de ustion '''brandmeester ZN :1''' chef (F) del pumperos '''brandmelder ZN :1''' detector/advertitor/indicator de incendios '''brandmelding ZN :1''' aviso de incendio '''brandmerk ZN :1''' marca de ustion,'' (FIG)'' stigma :'''het -- van het verraad = le stigma del traition brandmerken WW :1''' marcar per foco, marcar con le ferro cal(i)de :'''2 (FIG) stigmatisar :het --''' = stigmatisation '''brandmerking ZN :1''' (FIG) stigmatisation '''brandmuur ZN :1''' muro refractari/a proba/prova de incendio '''brandnetel ZN :1''' urtica :--s prikkelen''' = urticas picca/punge :de --s uittrekken = extirpar le urticas brandnetelachtig BN :1''' urticacee '''brandnetelfamilie ZN :1''' urticaceas '''brandnetelsoep ZN :1''' suppa de urtica '''brandnetelthee ZN :1''' tisana de urtica '''brandoffer ZN :1''' holocausto '''brandofferaltaar ZN :1''' altar del holocaustos '''brandoven ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''smeltoven''' brandpiket ZN :1''' picchetto de incendio '''brandplaatje ZN :1''' plachetta incendiari '''brandpolis ZN :1''' polissa de (assecurantia contra) incendio '''brandpomp ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandspuit''' brandpreventie ZN :1''' mesuras preventive contra incendio(s) '''brandprijs ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''afbraakprijs''' brandprojectiel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandkogel''' brandpunctuur ZN :1''' ignipunctura '''brandpunt ZN :1''' '''(focus) foco, centro focal :virtueel/denkbeeldig --''' = foco virtual/imaginari :(lichtbundel, stralen) in een -- verenigen''' = focalisar :met gelijk --''' = homofocal :'''met twee --en = bifocal :met meer/veel --en = multifocal :2''' '''(middelpunt) foco, centro :'-- van een beschaving' = foco/centro de civilisation :in het -- van de belangstelling staan = esser in le foco/centro del interesse/attention brandpuntsafstand ZN :1''' distantia focal :'lens met korte --' = lente de curte distantia focal '''brandput ZN :1''' bucca de incendio '''brandraket ZN :1''' missile/rocchetta incendiari '''brandreuk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandlucht''' brandrisico ZN :1''' risco de incendio '''brandschade ZN :1''' damno(s) de incendio/de foco, damno(s) causate/provocate/occasionate per le foco/per le incendio :'''tegen -- verzekerd zijn = esser assecurate contra incendios, haber un assecurantia contra incendios brandschatten WW :1''' sacchear, piliar '''brandschatting ZN :1''' saccheo '''brandschel ZN :1''' advertitor de incendio '''brandscherm ZN :1''' guardafoco, paraflamma :'''2 (in theater) cortina metallic/de ferro/de securitate brandschilder ZN :1''' pyrogravator '''brandschilderen WW :1''' pyrogravar '''brandschilderkunst ZN :1''' pyrogravure (F) '''brandschilderwerk ZN :1''' pyrogravure (F) '''brandschimmel ZN :1''' uredine '''brandschoon BN :1''' multo munde, impeccabile :-- verleden''' = passato immaculate/sin maculas brandschuim ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blusschuim''' brandsignaal ZN :1''' alarma de incendio '''brandsijs ZN :1''' fringilla flammee '''brandsingel ZN :1''' paraflamma '''brandslang ZN :1''' manica (a incendio) '''brandsleuf ZN :1''' paraflamma stricte '''brandsnelheid ZN :1''' velocitate de combustion '''brandspiegel ZN :1''' speculo ustori '''brandspiritus ZN :1''' alcohol methylic/de arder '''brandspuit ZN :1''' pumpa a/de incendio :'drijvende --' = nave pumpa '''brandspuitgast ZN :1''' pumpero '''brandspuithuisje ZN :1''' deposito del pumperos '''brandspuitmeester ZN :1''' chef (F) del pumperos '''brandspuitslang ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandslang''' brandstapel ZN :1''' '''(voor lijkverbranding) pyra (funeral), pila funeral brandsteen ZN :1''' petra/bricca refractari '''brandstichten WW :1''' provocar un incendio '''brandstichter ZN :1''' incendiario, (ziekelijk)' pyromano '''brandstichting' ZN :1''' incendio criminal/intentionate/voluntari/provocate, incendiarismo '''brandstof ZN :1''' combustibile, materia/substantia combustibile, (meestal vloeibaar)' carburante :'benzine is de gewone -- voor verbrandingsmotoren''' = benzina es le carburante normal pro motores a explosion :natuurlijke --''' = combustibile natural :'synthetische --' = combustibile synthetic/artificial :'fossiele --' = combustibile fossile :'vloeibare --' = combustibile liquide :'gasvormige --' = combustibile gasose :'octaangetal van een --' = indice/index/numero de octano de un carburante '''brandstofaccijns ZN :1''' accisia/taxa super carburante/combustibile '''brandstofbesparing ZN :1''' economia/sparnio de combustibile/carburante '''brandstofdepot ZN :1''' deposito de combustibile/carburante '''brandstoffendistributie ZN :1''' distribution de combustibile/carburante '''brandstoffenhandel ZN :1''' commercio de combustibiles '''brandstoffenhandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de combustibiles '''brandstofinjectiesysteem ZN :1''' systema de injection de combustibile/carburante '''brandstofkosten ZN MV :1''' costos de combustibile/carburante '''brandstofmengsel ZN :1''' mixtura de combustibile/de carburante '''brandstofopslagplaats ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandstofdepot''' brandstofpomp ZN :1''' pumpa a/de carburante/combustibile, (in automotor)' injector de combustibile '''brandstofprijs' ZN :1''' precio de combustibile/carburante '''brandstofschaarste ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandstoftekort''' brandstofschaarste ZN :1''' scarsitate/penuria/manco de carburante/combustibile '''brandstoftank ZN :1''' reservoir (F) de combustibile/carburante '''brandstoftoevoer ZN :1''' adduction de combustibile/carburante '''brandstofverbruik ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de carburante/de combustibile '''brandstofvoorziening ZN :1''' approvisionamento de combustibile(s) :'''2 (mbt motoren) alimentation de combustibile/de carburante brandtra ZN :1''' paraflamma '''brandtrap ZN :1''' scala de succurso/de incendio/de urgentia/de emergentia/de salvamento/de escappamento '''brandurn ZN :1''' urna funerari '''branduur ZN :1''' hora de functionamento '''brandveilig BN :1''' a prova/proba de foco/de incendio, incombustibile, ignifuge, resistente al foco :--e deur''' = porta a prova de incendio brandverf ZN :1''' color de smalt '''brandverklikker ZN :1''' advertitor automatic de incendios '''brandveroorzakend BN :1''' incendiari '''brandverzekeraar ZN :1''' assecurator contra incendios '''brandverzekering ZN :1''' assecurantia contra incendios :'onderlinge --' = assecurantia mutue contra incendios '''brandverzekeringsmaatschappij ZN :1''' compania de assecurantia contra incendios '''brandverzekeringspolis ZN :1''' polissa de assecurantia contra incendios '''brandverzekeringspremie ZN :1''' premio de assecurantia contra incendios '''brandvlak ZN :1''' (WISK, NAT) caustica, plano focal '''brandvlek ZN :1''' arditura '''brandvrij BN :1''' ignifuge, a proba/prova de foco/de incendio, incombustibile, resistente al foco :--e kluis''' = cassa forte a prova/proba de incendios :'-- maken' = ignifugar :het -- maken = ignifugation brandwaarborg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandverzekering''' brandwaarborggenootschap ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandverzekeringsmaatschappij''' brandwaarborgmaatschappij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brandverzekeringsmaatschappij''' brandwacht ZN :1''' vigilante/vigilator/guarda de incendio '''brandweer ZN :1''' servicio de incendios :'''2 (brandweercorps) (corpore de) pumperos brandweerauto ZN :1''' auto(mobile) del servicio de incendios, auto(mobile) del pumperos '''brandweercommandant ZN :1''' commandante del servicio de incendios, commandante del pumperos '''brandweercorps ZN :1''' corpore del pumperos '''brandweergarage ZN :1''' garage (F) del servicio de incendios, garage (F) del pumperos '''brandweerhelm ZN :1''' casco de pumpero '''brandweerkazerne ZN :1''' caserna de pumperos '''brandweerkorps ZN :1''' corpore de pumperos '''brandweerladder ZN :1''' scala del pumperos '''brandweerman ZN :1''' pumpero '''brandweerpersoneel ZN :1''' personal del servicio de incendios '''brandweerpost ZN :1''' posto de pumperos '''brandweerwagen ZN :1''' vehiculo de incendios '''brandweg ZN :1''' paraflamma '''brandwerend BN :1''' ignifuge, refractari, incombustibile :-- maken''' = ignifugar :het -- maken = ignifugation :'-- middel' = ignifugo brandwerendheid ZN :1''' ignifugation '''brandwezen ZN :1''' servicio de incendios '''brandwond ZN :1''' ustion, arditura, (door hete vloeistof)' escaldatura :'een -- oplopen''' = escaldar brandy ZN :1''' brandy (E) :-- soda''' = brandy (con) soda :bottilia de --''' = brandyfles '''brandzalf ZN :1''' unguente/linimento pro (le) ardituras '''brandzeil ZN :1''' tela de salto '''brandzindelijk BN :1''' mundissime '''brandzuinig BN :1''' multo economic '''brandzwam ZN :1''' uredine, ustilaginal '''branie ZN :1''' bravada, bravura :'zich blootstellen aan een nutteloos risico uit louter --' = exponer se a un risco inutile per pur bravura :-- schoppen''' = facer le fanfaron braniemaker ZN :1''' fanfaron '''branieschopper ZN :1''' fanfaron '''brasem ZN :1''' brema '''brasemhaak ZN :1''' hamo de brema/pro bremas '''brasemnet ZN :1''' rete de brema '''braseren WW :1''' brasar, soldar '''brasilethout ZN :1''' brasiletto '''brasiline ZN :1''' brasilina '''brasmaal ZN :1''' orgia '''braspartij ZN :1''' orgia '''brassband ZN :1''' brassband (E) '''brassen WW :1''' '''(overdadig eten en drinken) banchettar :2''' (SCHEEP) braciar '''brasser ZN :1''' banchettator '''brasserij ZN :1''' orgia '''bravade ZN :1''' bravada '''bravissimo! TW :1''' bravissimo! '''bravo! TW :1''' bravo! (I) '''bravouraria ZN :1''' aria de bravura '''bravoure ZN :1''' bravura '''bravouretaal ZN :1''' parolas de bravura '''braya ZN :1''' braya '''braziel(hout) ZN :1''' brasil '''Braziliaan ZN :1''' brasiliano :'zwarte --' = afro-brasiliano '''Braziliaan ZN :1''' brasiliano '''Braziliaans BN :1''' brasilian '''Braziliaans ZN :1''' '''(taal) brasiliano Brazilië ZN EIGN :1''' Brasil '''break ZN :1''' break (E) '''break-down ZN :1''' '''(geestelijke inzinking) depression nervose :2''' (ELEKTR) interruption :'''3 (afbraak) degradation, decomposition breakpoint ZN :1''' (TENNIS) breakpoint (E) '''breed BN :1''' large :--e rivier''' = fluvio large :'--e straat' = strata large :drie meter --''' = large tres metros :'''een -- verschil = un enorme differentia :2''' '''(veelomvattend) comprensive, comprehensive, vaste :in --e kringen = in ample sectores del population :een -- publiek = un vaste publico :3''' ric :'''wie het -- heeft laat het -- hangen = qui es ric lo demonstra :het niet -- hebben = esser povre/paupere breedachtig BN :1''' un poco/pauco large '''breedbeeld ZN :1''' imagine large '''breedbekkig BN :1''' latirostre '''breedbladig BN :1''' (PLANTK) latifolie, latifoliate '''breeddenkend BN :1''' large de ideas, tolerante, liberal, comprehensive '''breedgerand BN :1''' con orlo/bordo large :--e hoed''' = cappello con bordo large breedgeschoft BN :1''' ''Zie: ''breedgeschouderd''' breedgeschouderd BN :1''' large de spatulas/humeros '''breedhandig BN :1''' latimane '''breedheid ZN :1''' largor, largessa '''breedheupig BN :1''' con hancas large '''breedneuzen ZN MV :1''' platyrrhinos '''breedneuzig BN :1''' platyrrhin '''breedsnavelig BN :1''' latirostre '''breedspoor ZN :1''' via large '''breedsprakig BN :1''' verbose, diffuse, prolixe, redundante :-- mens''' = homine prolixe :'--e redenaar' = orator verbose breedsprakigheid ZN :1''' verbositate, diffusion, prolixitate, circumlocution :-- van een redenaar''' = verbositate de un orator breedstaartig BN :1''' laticaude '''breedte ZN :1''' largessa, largor, latitude :'''2 transverso :3''' (GEOGR) latitude '''breedtecirkel ZN :1''' circulo parallel, parallelo '''breedtedraad ZN :1''' filo de trama '''breedtegraad ZN :1''' grado de latitude '''breedte-onderzoek ZN :1''' inquesta extensive, (opinieonderzoek)' sondage extensive '''breedtepas' ZN :1''' (VOETBAL) passe lateral '''breedtesport ZN :1''' sport (E) de massa/pro totes '''breeduit BW :1''' '''(in zijn volle breedte) in tote su largor/amplitude :2''' '''(onverholen) apertemente, ostensibilemente, francamente :'-- lachen' = rider ostensibilemente breedvinnig BN :1''' (PLANTK) latipennate, latipinnate '''breedvoerig BN :1''' ample, detaliate, circumstantiate, prolixe :-- bespreken''' = discuter amplemente/in detalio breedvoerigheid ZN :1''' prolixitate, circumstantialitate '''breedvoetig ZN :1''' (DIERK) latipede '''breekbaar BN :1''' '''(broos) fragile, frangibile :'--e artikelen' = articulos fragile :glas is zeer --''' = le vitro es extrememente fragile :'''2 (NAT)' (van lichtstralen)' refrangibile breekbaarheid ZN :1''' '''(broosheid) fragilitate, frangibilitate :'-- van glas' = fragilitate del vitro :2''' '''(van lichtstralen) refractivitate, refrangibilitate breekijzer ZN :1''' levator de ferro, vecte '''breekmachine ZN :1''' triturator '''breekproef ZN :1''' test (E)/essayo de ruptura '''breekpunt ZN :1''' '''(punt waarop iets breekt) puncto/limite de ruptura :2''' '''(kritisch punt) puncto crucial :het -- van de onderhandelingen = le puncto crucial del negotiationes breekschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per ruptura '''breekvast BN :1''' infrangibile, irrumpibile '''breeuwen WW :1''' calfatar, stoppar :'het --' = calfatage '''breeuwer ZN :1''' calfatator, stoppator '''breeuwhamer ZN :1''' martello a/de calfatar '''breeuwijzer ZN :1''' ferro a/de calfatar '''breeuwing ZN :1''' calfatage '''breeuwkatoen ZN :1''' coton a/de calfatar '''breeuwmes ZN :1''' cultello a/de calfatar '''breeuwwerk ZN :1''' calfatage '''bregma ZN :1''' bregma, grote fontanel '''breidel ZN :1''' brida, freno :'''zijn hartstochten een -- aanleggen = poner un freno a su passiones breidelen WW :1''' bridar, frenar, refrenar, jugular, (de mond snoeren)' musellar :'de pers --''' = jugular/musellar le pressa :niet te --''' = irrefrenabile '''breidelloos BN :1''' sin frena, disfrenate, immoderate, excessive '''breidelloosheid ZN :1''' immoderatessa, immoderation, indisciplina '''breien WW :1''' tricotar :'het --' = tricotage :'kousen --' = tricotar calceas :'''2 (van netten) maliar breier ZN :1''' tricotator '''breigaren ZN :1''' filo a/de tricotar '''breigereedschap ZN :1''' utensiles de tricotage '''breigerei ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''breigereedschap''' breikatoen ZN :1''' coton a/de tricotar '''breikous ZN :1''' calcea que on tricota '''breiles ZN :1''' lection de tricotage '''breimachine ZN :1''' machina a/de tricotar '''breimandje ZN :1''' corbetta de tricotage '''brein ZN :1''' '''(hersens) cerebro,' (verstand)' intelligentia :elektronisch --''' = cerebro electronic :'helder --' = cerebro lucide :'''door iemands -- spoken = habitar/occupar le pensatas de un persona breinaad ZN :1''' sutura tricotate '''breinaald ZN :1''' aco/agulia a/de tricotar '''breinbreker ZN :1''' rumpecapite '''breinloos BN :1''' sin intelligentia, stupide '''breipatroon ZN :1''' patrono/modello de tricot (F) '''breipen ZN :1''' aco/agulia a/de tricotar '''breipriem ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''breinaald''' breisajet ZN :1''' lana cardate a/de tricotar '''breisel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''breiwerk''' breisteek ZN :1''' puncto de tricot (F) '''breister ZN :1''' tricotatrice '''breitschwanz ZN :1''' breitschwanz (D) '''breiwerk ZN :1''' tricotage '''breiwol ZN :1''' lana a/de tricotar '''brekebeen ZN :1''' incapabile, mal obrero '''breken WW :1''' rumper, franger, fracturar :'het --' = ruptura, rumpimento, fraction, fractura :'zich het hoofd --' = rumper se le capite/le testa :'zijn hals/nek --' = rumper se le collo :'een been --' = rumper se/fracturar se/fracassar se un gamba :'zijn poten --' = rumper se le patas :'botten --' = fracturar ossos :'de gelederen --' = rumper le filas :'het brood --' = rumper le pan :'''het glas breekt = le vitro (se) rumpe :2''' '''(doen ophouden) rumper, interrumper, facer cessar :met een gewoonte --''' = rumper con un habitude :'de eentonigheid --' = rumper le monotonia :'met iemand --' = rumper con un persona :'''nood breekt wet = le necessitate non ha lege :3''' '''(van lichtstralen) refractar, diffractar, refranger, diffranger :het --''' = refraction, diffraction :'''4 batter :een record --''' = batter un record :'''5 (schenden) violar :het --''' = violation :'zijn woord --' = violar le parola '''brekend BN :1''' '''(mbt het licht) refrangente, de refraction :'-- oppervlak' = superficie de refraction :'-- vermogen' = refrangentia breker ZN :1''' '''(die breekt) persona qui rumpe :2''' '''(toestel om b.v. erts te breken) triturator :3''' '''(golf) unda forte breking ZN :1''' '''(het breken) ruptura,'' (MED)'' fractura :2''' '''(van lichtstralen) refraction, inflexion, diffraction, refringentia :dubbele --''' = refraction duple, birefringentia :'''3 (schending) violation :'-- van een woord' = violation de un parola brekingsaanwijzer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brekingsindex''' brekingsas ZN :1''' (NAT) axe de refraction '''brekingscoëfficiënt ZN :1''' coefficiente de refraction '''brekingshoek ZN :1''' angulo de refraction '''brekingsindex ZN :1''' indice/index refractive/de refraction '''brekingswet ZN :1''' lege de refraction '''brem ZN :1''' (PLANTK) sarothamno vulgar, genista :'behaarde --' = genista pilose :'''2 (pekelwater) muria bremraap ZN :1''' orobanche '''bremraapfamilie ZN :1''' orobanchaceas '''brems ZN :1''' tabano '''bremstruik ZN :1''' arbusto de sarothamno/de genista '''bremzout BN :1''' multo salate '''bren ZN :1''' '''(soort geweer) bren (E) brengen WW :1''' '''(begeleiden) ducer, conducer, accompaniar :iemand naar het station/naar de trein --''' = accompaniar/conducer un persona al station :'iemand naar zijn laatste rustplaats --' = accompaniar/conducer un persona a su ultime reposo :'tot een goed einde --' = conducer a bon fin :'''2 (vervoeren naar, meebrengen) apportar :breng dat boek voor me mee! = apporta me iste libro! :3''' '''(vervoeren naar, wegbrengen) portar (via) :4''' :'tot bedaren --' = calmar :'in overeenstemming/tot elkaar --' = conciliar, accordar :'twee tegenstanders tot elkaar --' = accordar duo adversarios :'naar het middelpunt --' = centrar :'orde in de chaos --' = organisar le chaos :'in omloop/circulatie --' = facer circular, mitter/poner in circulation :'een epidemie tot staan --' = circumscriber un epidemia :'ten uitvoer --' = applicar, executar :'op het toneel --' = poner/mitter in scena :'op de markt/in de handel --' = commercialisar :'ter dood --' = poner/mitter a morte :'in gevaar --' = poner/mitter in periculo :'in beroering --' = mitter in agitation :'de gemoederen in beroering --' = excitar le animas :'in de praktijk --' = mitter in practica :'op gang --' = poner in marcha {sj}/in movimento :'op een dwaalspoor --' = inducer in error :'tot de bedelstaf --' = reducer al mendicitate :'iemand tot zwijgen --' = reducer un persona al silentio :'iets dichterbij --' = approximar/approchar {sj} un cosa :'iets naar voren --' = avantiar un cosa :'iemand iets aan het verstand --' = facer comprender un cosa a un persona :'iemand een kort bezoek --' = facer un breve visita a un persona :'iets aan het licht --' = revelar un cosa :'iemand een serenade --' = dar un serenada a un persona :'iemand dank --' = regratiar un persona :'iemand op een idee --' = facer venir in mente un idea a un persona :'het ver --' = facer carriera :'onder dak --' = allogiar, dar allogiamento '''brengen ZN :1''' '''(begeleiding) conducta brenger ZN :1''' portator, apportator '''bres ZN :1''' brecha {sj} :'''een -- slaan in = facer un brecha in :(ook FIG)' een -- schieten/slaan in' = aperir/facer un brecha in :voor iemand in de -- springen = interceder pro un persona, prender le partito/le defensa de un persona Bretagne ZN EIGN :1''' Bretania, Britannia '''bretelelastiek ZN :1''' elastico de suspensores '''bretelgesp ZN :1''' bucla de suspensores '''bretelknopen ZN MV :1''' buttones de suspensores '''bretels ZN MV :1''' suspensores '''Breton ZN :1''' breton, britone, armorican '''Bretons ZN :1''' '''(taal) breton Breugeliaans WW :1''' breugelian {eu} '''breuk ZN :1''' '''(het breken)'' (ook FIG)'' ruptura, rumpimento :'-- tussen heden en verleden' = ruptura inter le passato e le presente :op een -- aansturen = essayar de provocar un ruptura :'-- in de betrekkingen' = ruptura del relationes :'-- tussen de vrienden' = ruptura inter le amicos :2''' '''(gebroken plek) ruptura, fractura,' (barst, scheur)' fissura :3''' (MED) fractura :'open --' = fractura aperte :'dubbele --' = fractura duple :'gecompliceerde --' = fractura complicate/a complicationes :'enkelvoudige --' = fractura simplice :'meervoudige --' = fractura componite/composite :'''4 (MED)' (uitzakking)' hernia, ruptura :dubbele --''' = hernia duple :'beklemde/beknelde --' = hernia strangulate :'''aan een -- lijdend = herniose :'-- in een slagader' = ruptura de un arterio :'-- in een vlies' = ruptura de un membrana :5''' '''(deel, fractie) fraction :6''' (WISK) fraction, numero fractional/fractionari :'teller en noemer van een --' = le duo terminos de un fraction :'algebraïsche --' = fraction algebraic/algebric :'decimale/tiendelige --' = fraction decimal :'enkelvoudige/eenvoudige --' = fraction simple :'gewone --' = fraction ordinari :'repeterende --' = fraction periodic :'gemengd repeterende --' = fraction periodic mixte :'repetent van een --' = periodo de un fraction :'herleidbare --' = fraction reducibile :'onherleidbare --' = fraction irreducibile :'''ongelijknamige --en = fractiones sin denominator commun :gelijknamige --en = fractiones a/con denominator commun/del mesme denominator :'--en gelijknamig maken' = reducer fractiones al mesme denominator :een -- vereenvoudigen = simplificar un fraction :vereenvoudiging van een --''' = simplification de un fraction :'gedurige --' = fraction continue :-- met honderd als noemer''' = fraction centesimal :7''' '''(scherpe tegenstelling) divorcio :8''' (GEOL) fallia, fractura :'abyssale --' = fallia abyssal :'anticlinale --' = fallia anticlinal :'isoclinale --' = fallia isoclinal :'afgesloten --' = fallia clause :'samengestelde --' = fallia complexe/composite :'meervoudige --' = fallia multiple :'scheve --' = fallia oblique :'diagonale --' = fallia diagonal :'uitgewerkte --' = fallia passive :'radiale --' = fallia radial :'seismogene --' = fallia seismogenic :'werkende --' = fallia active '''breukband ZN :1''' cinctura/bandage herniari/hernial, bandage '''breukbandenmaker ZN :1''' bandagista '''breukbelasting ZN :1''' carga de ruptura '''breukcijfer ZN :1''' cifra de un fraction '''breukdal ZN :1''' valle/vallea de fallia '''breukgetal ZN :1''' fraction '''breukgrens ZN :1''' limite de ruptura '''breukkruid ZN :1''' herniaria, sanicula :'behaard --' = herniaria pubescente/hirsute :'gewimperd --' = herniaria ciliate '''breuklijder ZN :1''' individuo herniose, hernioso '''breuklijn ZN :1''' '''(lijn waarlangs iets gebroken wordt) linea de ruptura,'' (MED)'' linea de fractura :2''' (GEOL) linea de fallia/de dislocation '''breukmechanica ZN :1''' mechanica del ruptura '''breukoperatie ZN :1''' operation de un hernia, herniotomia '''breukpunt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''breekpunt''' breukrand ZN :1''' bordo de ruptura '''breukschade ZN :1''' damno(s) causate per ruptura '''breukspanning ZN :1''' limite/tension de ruptura :'rek bij --' = deformation al limite de ruptura '''breuksterkte ZN :1''' resistentia al ruptura '''breukstreep(je) ZN :1''' signo/barra/linea de fraction '''breuktaaiheid ZN :1''' tenacitate al ruptura '''breukvast BN :1''' resistente al ruptura, infrangibile, irrumpibile '''breukvastheid ZN :1''' resistentia al ruptura, infrangibilitate, irrumpibilitate, tenacitate '''breukvlak ZN :1''' superficie/plano de ruptura, plano de fractura,'' (GEOL)'' plano de fallia :'kristallijn --' = plano de ruptura crystallin '''breukweerstand ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''breukvastheid''' breukzak ZN :1''' sacco herniari '''breukzone ZN :1''' (AARDR) zona de ruptura '''breve ZN :1''' (MUZ) breve :'''2 (pauselijke brief) breve brevet ZN :1''' diploma, certificato, breveto, patente :-- verlenen voor''' = brevetar :een -- van onbekwaamheid = un certificato de incompetentia :zichzelf een -- van onvermogen geven = monstrar su inhabilitate/incompetentia brevetteren WW :1''' brevetar, patentar, conceder un patente, conceder un privilegio de invention a '''breviarium ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brevier''' breviatuur ZN :1''' abbreviation '''brevier ZN :1''' breviario, libro de horas :'''zijn -- lezen/bidden = leger/recitar su breviario brevieren WW :1''' leger/recitar le breviario '''bric-à-brac ZN :1''' bric-à-brac (F) '''brick ZN :1''' brick (E) '''bride ZN :1''' (ANAT) brida '''bridge ZN :1''' '''(kaartspel) bridge (E) bridgeavond ZN :1''' vespere/vespera de bridge (E) '''bridgeblad ZN :1''' revista de bridge (E) '''bridgeclub ZN :1''' club (E) de bridge (E) '''bridge drive ZN :1''' bridge drive (E), torneo de bridge (E) '''bridgeliteratuur ZN :1''' litteratura de bridge (E) '''bridgen WW :1''' jocar al bridge (E) '''bridgepartij ZN :1''' partita de bridge (E) '''bridgespeler ZN :1''' jocator de bridge (E) '''bridgesysteem ZN :1''' systema de bridge (E) '''bridgetafel ZN :1''' tabula de bridge (E) '''bridgetoernooi ZN :1''' torneo de bridge (E) '''brie ZN :1''' brie (F) '''brief ZN :1''' littera, epistola :'open --' = littera aperte :'compromitterende --' = littera compromittente :'ongetekende/anonieme --' = littera anonyme :'boze --' = littera furiose/indignate :'ingezonden --' = littera al redaction :'eigenhandig geschreven --' = littera autographe :'per --' = per littera :--en schrijven''' = scriber litteras :'--en sturen' = inviar litteras :'--en op de bus doen' = jectar litteras in le cassa de litteras :een -- nasturen = facer sequer un littera :een -- posten = postar un littera :een -- aantekenen = registrar/recommendar un littera :aangetekende --''' = littera registrate/recommendate/de aviso :'''een -- onderscheppen = interceptar un littera :een -- openen = aperir un littera :'--en bezorgen/bestellen' = distribuer litteras :bezorging/bestelling van --en = distribution de litteras :zijn --en lezen = leger su correspondentia :roman in --en = roman(ce) epistolari :2''' (KERK) littera, epistola :'herderlijke --' = littera pastoral :'apostolische --' = littera apostolic :-- van Paulus''' = epistola de Sancte Paulo :pauselijke --''' = constitution pontifical, breve '''briefadres ZN :1''' adresse (F) pro litteras '''briefbevochtiger ZN :1''' molliator de litteras '''briefbom ZN :1''' littera explosive/bomba '''briefen WW :1''' instruer '''brieffragment ZN :1''' fragmento de littera '''briefgeheim ZN :1''' secreto epistolari/postal/del correspondentia, confidentialitate del correspondentia :'''het -- schenden = violar le secreto postal briefhoofd ZN :1''' capite/testa de littera '''briefing ZN :1''' briefing (E), instruction '''briefje ZN :1''' '''(ceel) cedula :2''' '''(kennisgeving) billet :3''' (kaartje, strookje) fiche (F) :'''4 (bankbiljet) nota (de banca) :5''' '''(bewijsje, coupon) bono :6''' schedula '''briefkaart ZN :1''' carta postal '''brieflichting ZN :1''' levamento (del litteras) :'''er zijn drie --en per dag = on collige le litteras tres vices per die/jorno briefmodel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''briefvoorbeeld''' briefomslag ZN :1''' inveloppe de littera '''briefopener ZN :1''' aperilitteras '''briefordner ZN :1''' classificator de litteras '''briefpapier ZN :1''' papiro a/de littera/pro litteras '''briefport ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''briefporto''' briefporto ZN :1''' francatura, porto '''briefpost ZN :1''' posta '''briefroman ZN :1''' roman(ce) epistolari '''briefschrijfkunst ZN :1''' arte epistolari, epistolographia '''briefschrijver ZN :1''' scriptor/autor de un littera :'''2 (voor hen die niet kunnen schrijven) scriptor public briefstijl ZN :1''' stilo epistolari '''brieftelegram ZN :1''' telegramma littera, littera telegramma '''briefvoorbeeld ZN :1''' exemplo/modello de littera '''briefvorm ZN :1''' forma epistolari/de littera :'roman in --' = roman(ce) epistolari, roman(ce) in le forma de correspondentia '''briefweger ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brieveweger''' briefwisseling ZN :1''' correspondentia, excambio epistolari/de litteras, relationes epistolari :'''met iemand in -- staan = esser in relationes epistolari con un persona, corresponder con un persona, excambiar litteras con un persona :'-- aanknopen' = entrar in correspondentia :een -- onderhouden = mantener un correspondentia :de -- afbreken met = interrumper/suspender/cessar le correspondentia con :een -- publiceren = publicar un correspondentia bries ZN :1''' brisa :'lichte --' = brisa legier :'frisse --' = brisa fresc :'stijve/stevige --' = brisa forte '''briesen WW :1''' '''(mbt wilde dieren) rugir :'-- als een leeuw' = rugir como un leon :2''' (FIG) ''Zie: ''razen-1, tekeergaan''' briesing ZN :1''' rugito '''briesje ZN :1''' parve brisa :'zacht --' = brisa suave, zephyro '''brievenbesteller ZN :1''' distributor de litteras, currero '''brievenboek ZN :1''' collection de modellos de litteras :'''2 manual de correspondentia brievenbus ZN :1''' cassa/cassetta postal '''brievenbusfirma ZN :1''' interprisa fictive '''brievenhoofd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''briefhoofd''' brievenmaal ZN :1''' '''(zak voor brieven) sacco postal :2''' '''(zending brieven) posta brievenmandje ZN :1''' corbetta pro litteras '''brievenpost ZN :1''' posta '''brievenschrijver ZN :1''' epistolero :'''2 (inz. auteur van wie men de verzamelde brieven bezit) epistolographo brievensorteerder ZN :1''' classificator de litteras, machina classificatori de litteras '''brievensorteermachine ZN :1''' machina classificatori de litteras '''brieventas ZN :1''' portafolio '''brievenvervoer ZN :1''' transporto de litteras '''brievenverzameling ZN :1''' collection epistolari/de litteras, epistolario '''brievenweger ZN :1''' balancia pro litteras, pesalitteras, cargalitteras '''brievenzak ZN :1''' sacco postal '''brigade ZN :1''' brigada :'internationale --' = brigada international :'mobiele --' = brigada mobile :'vliegende --' = brigada volante '''brigadecommandant ZN :1''' commandante de brigada '''brigadegeneraal ZN :1''' general de brigada, brigadero '''brij ZN :1''' pappa, pasta, pulpa :'''om de hete -- heendraaien = non haber le corage de affrontar un cosa brijachtig BN :1''' pulpose, pastose :'''2 (MED) pultacee brijig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''brijachtig''' brijn ZN :1''' '''(pekelwater) muria brijnen WW :1''' ''Zie: ''pekelen''' brijomslag ZN :1''' (MED) cataplasma '''brijpan ZN :1''' casserola a/de pappa '''brijpot ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brijpan''' :2''' potto a/de pappa '''brik ZN :1''' '''(rijtuig) break (E) :2''' '''(zeilvaartuig) brick (E) :3''' '''(baksteen) bricca briket ZN :1''' briquette (F) (de carbon) '''brikettenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de briquettes (F) (de carbon) '''briketteren WW :1''' facer briquettes (F) (de carbon) '''bril ZN :1''' (MV) berillos :'een --' = un par de berillos :'''twee --len = duo pares de berillos :bifocale --''' = berillos (a vitros) bifocal :'multifocale --' = berillos (a vitros) multifocal :'''zijn -- opzetten = mitter se le berillos :een andere -- opzetten = cambiar de berillos :2''' '''(van W.C.) sedetta (de cabinetto) brildeksel ZN :1''' coperculo de sedetta (de cabinetto) '''brildrager ZN :1''' portator de berillos :'hij is een --' = ille porta berillos '''brilétui ZN :1''' etui (F) a/de berillos '''brilgarnituur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brilmontuur''' briljant ZN :1''' brillante :'''de zetting van een -- in zilver = le incastratura de un brillante in un montatura de argento :een -- slijpen = taliar un brillante briljant BN :1''' brillante, genial :--e leerling''' = alumno brillante :'-- idee' = idea genial briljanten BN :1''' ornate de brillantes :-- ring''' = anello de brillantes briljantslijper ZN :1''' taliator de brillantes '''brilkruid ZN :1''' biscutella '''brillantine ZN :1''' brillantina '''brillen WW :1''' portar berillos '''brillendoos ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brillenkoker''' brillenglas ZN :1''' vitro/lente de berillos '''brillenkoker ZN :1''' etui (F) de berillos '''brillenkoopman ZN :1''' mercante de berillos '''brillenmaker ZN :1''' berillero, optico '''brillenmaker ZN :1''' optico '''brillenverkoper ZN :1''' berillero, optico '''brilmontuur ZN :1''' montatura de berillos '''brilschans ZN :1''' lunetta '''brilslang ZN :1''' cobra, naga, naja '''brilstand ZN :1''' (SPORT) score (E) zero-zero '''brilvormig BN :1''' in forma de berillos '''brink ZN :1''' placia de village '''brio ZN :1''' brio (I), verve (F), fervor, foco :'''iets met veel -- zeggen = dicer un cosa con multe brio/verve brioche ZN :1''' brioche (F) '''briochedeeg ZN :1''' pasta de brioche (F) '''brionie ZN :1''' bryonia '''brique BN :1''' de color de bricca '''brisantbom ZN :1''' bomba multo explosive '''brisantgranaat ZN :1''' granata multo explosive '''bristolkarton ZN :1''' bristol (E) '''bristolpapier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bristolkarton''' Brit ZN :1''' britanno, britone, britannico, anglese '''Brits BN :1''' britannic, anglese :'''de --e Eilanden = Insulas Britannic :'--e Imperium' = Imperio Britannic Brittanië ZN EIGN :1''' (Grande) Britania '''brocaat ZN :1''' brocato :'''met -- bestikken = brocar :goud- of zilverdraad in --''' = broca '''brocatel ZN :1''' brocatello '''broccatello ZN :1''' '''(soort marmer) broccatello (I) broccoli ZN :1''' broccoli (I) '''broche ZN :1''' broche (F) :'diamanten --' = broche de diamantes :'een met diamanten ingelegde --' = un broche con incrustationes de diamantes '''brocheermachine ZN :1''' machina a/de brochar {sj} '''brocheren WW :1''' brochar {sj} '''brochure ZN :1''' brochure (F) :'''een -- samenstellen = rediger un brochure brochuretitel ZN :1''' titulo de brochure '''brochurevorm ZN :1''' :'in --' = in forma de brochure (F) '''broddelaar ZN :1''' mal obrero '''broddelarij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broddelwerk''' broddelen WW :1''' laborar/travaliar mal, guastar su labor/travalio '''broddellap ZN :1''' pecia de tela pro essayar '''broddelwerk ZN :1''' travalio/labor/obra mal facite '''brodeloos BN :1''' sin pan, sin ressources (F) '''broed ZN :1''' covata, nidata :'''een -- van vier eieren = un covata de quatro ovos broedblad ZN :1''' bryophyllo '''broeddrift ZN :1''' instincto de covar '''broedei ZN :1''' ovo covate/fecundate, ovo a covar :'''stel --eren = covata de ovos broeden WW :1''' '''(mbt. vogels) covar, incubar :het --''' = incubation :'de kip is aan het --' = le gallina es covante :'''2 (uitdenken) meditar, ruminar :op een oplossing --''' = meditar un solution :'op een idee --' = ruminar un idea :-- op een plan''' = preparar un projecto broedend BN :1''' :--e vogel''' = covator :'--e vrouwelijke vogel' = covatrice broeder ZN :1''' '''(broer) fratre :2''' '''(medemens) fratre, proximo :alle mensen zijn --s = tote le homines es fratres :ben ik mijn --s hoeder? = esque io es le guardiano de mi fratre? :3''' (R.K.) fratre :'''De Broeders des Gemenen Levens = Le Fratres del Vita Commun :De Zeister Broeders = Le Fratres Morave de Zeist :4''' '''(ziekenbroeder) infirmero, hospitalero :5''' '''(ambtgenoot) confratre broederband ZN :1''' ligamine de fraternitate/inter fratres '''broederdienst ZN :1''' '''(dienst aan de naaste) servicio fraternal, adjuta al proximo, servicio de amico :elkaar een -- bewijzen = prestar se mutuemente adjuta :2''' (MIL) servicio militar de un fratre '''Broedergemeente ZN EIGN :1''' Communitate del Fratres Morave '''broederhaat ZN :1''' odio inter fratres, odio fraterne '''broederkrijg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broederoorlog''' broederkus ZN :1''' osculo/accollada fraterne/fraternal/de fraternitate '''broederliefde ZN :1''' amor fraterne/fraternal '''broederlijk BN :1''' fraternal, fraterne :--e vermaningen''' = exhortationes fraternal :'--e trouw' = fidelitate fraternal broederlijkheid ZN :1''' fraternitate '''broederloos BN :1''' sin fratre(s) '''broedermoord ZN :1''' fratricidio '''broedermoordenaar ZN :1''' fratricida '''broederoorlog ZN :1''' guerra inter fratres, guerra fratricida/fratricidal :'''2 guerra inter populos fratres broederplicht ZN :1''' deber fraterne/fraternal '''broederschap ZN :1''' '''(verwantschap) fraternitate :2''' '''(betrekking (als) tussen broeders) fraternitate :vrijheid, gelijkheid, broederschap = libertate, equalitate, fraternitate :'-- sluiten' = fraternisar :3''' (REL) confraternitate, communitate, congregation, consociation :'''Remonstrantse Broederschap = Congregation Remonstrante :4''' '''(vereniging van beroepsgenoten) corporation, association broederskind ZN :1''' infante de fratre '''broederstrijd ZN :1''' lucta fratricida '''broedertrouw ZN :1''' fidelitate fraterne/fraternal '''broedertwist ZN :1''' querela/discordia/discordo/lucta fraterne/fraternal/inter fratres '''broedervolk ZN :1''' populo fratre '''broederzin ZN :1''' fraternitate '''broedgast ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broedvogel''' broedgebied ZN :1''' region/zona de incubation '''broedgedrag ZN :1''' comportamento de incubation '''broedhen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broedkip''' broedhok ZN :1''' incubator '''broedinstinct ZN :1''' instincto de incubation '''broedkip ZN :1''' (gallina) covatrice '''broedkolonie ZN :1''' loco ubi annida colonias de aves '''broedmachine ZN :1''' incubator/covatrice (artificial) '''broedplaats ZN :1''' loco de incubation '''broeds BN :1''' :--e kip''' = gallina que vole covar broedsel ZN :1''' covata, nidata '''broedstoof ZN :1''' incubator/covatrice (artificial) '''broedterrein ZN :1''' terreno de incubation '''broedtijd ZN :1''' '''(seizoen) saison (F) de incubation :2''' '''(duur) durata/duration de incubation broedtoestel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broedmachine''' broedvogel ZN :1''' ave de estate :'''die vogel komt hier als -- voor = iste ave veni hic pro annidar broei ZN :1''' calefaction, (door gisting)' fermentation :'brand door --''' = incendio causate per calefaction broeibak ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broeibed''' broeibed ZN :1''' lecto cal(i)de '''broeien WW :1''' '''(heet worden) calefacer se,' (door gisting)' fermentar :het hooi broeit = le feno fermenta :2''' '''(zwoel zijn) facer (un calor) suffocante :3''' '''(beraamd worden) preparar se, tramar broeierig BN :1''' '''(mbt het weer) suffocante, pesante :2''' '''(zwoel) cal(i)de, ardente, sensual, lascive broeiig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''broeierig-1''' broeiing ZN :1''' '''(van hooi) fermentation broeikas ZN :1''' estufa, conservatorio, seminario cal(i)de '''broeikaseffect ZN :1''' effecto conservatorio/de estufa '''broeinest ZN :1''' incubator, nido '''broek ZN :1''' '''(kledingstuk) (lange broek) pantalon(es) :'-- met smalle pijpen' = a gambas stricte :korte --''' = calceones, bracas, pantalon(es) curte, shorts (E) :'''2 (drasland) marisco, maremma, palude broek(s)knoop ZN :1''' button de pantalon(es) '''broekachtig BN :1''' paludose '''broekenstof ZN :1''' stoffa pro pantalones '''broekgalg ZN :1''' suspensor '''broekgesp ZN :1''' bucla de pantalon(es) '''broekgrond ZN :1''' terreno paludose '''broekgulp ZN :1''' braguetta '''broekig BN :1''' paludose '''broekje ZN :1''' parve pantalon(es), slip (E) :'''2 (persoon) novicio broekklem ZN :1''' pincia de pantalon(es) '''broekknoop ZN :1''' button de pantalon(es) '''broekland ZN :1''' marisco, maremma, palude '''broekpak ZN :1''' costume con pantalon(es) '''broekpers ZN :1''' pressapantalon(es) '''broekriem ZN :1''' cinctura :'''de -- aanhalen = serrar le cinctura broekrok ZN :1''' gonna pantalon(es) '''broeksgulp ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broekgulp''' broeksknoop ZN :1''' button de pantalon(es) '''broekspanner ZN :1''' tenditor/extensor de pantalon(es) '''broekspijp ZN :1''' gamba de pantalon(es) :'smalle --' = gamba stricte '''broekveer ZN :1''' pincia de cyclista '''broekvoering ZN :1''' fodero de pantalon(es) '''broekweide ZN :1''' prato/prateria paludose '''broekzak ZN :1''' tasca de pantalon(es) :'iets kennen als zijn --' = cognoscer un cosa com le tasca de su pantalon(es)/como le palma del mano '''broer ZN :1''' fratre :'jongste/jongere --' = cadetto, fratre cadette '''broertje ZN :1''' parve/juvene fratre :'''een -- dood aan iets hebben = detestar un cosa broes ZN :1''' bucca del irrigator/spargitor, capite del ducha '''brok ZN :1''' '''(afgebroken stuk) morsello, fragmento, pecia :een lekker --je = un bon morsello :in --ken = in morsellos/fragmentos/pecias :in --ken uiteenvallen = morsellar se, fragmentar se :'-- marmer' = bloco de marmore :de overgebleven --ken = le restos :2''' '''(een zekere hoeveelheid) portion :zij is één -- zenuwen = illa es un pacchetto de nervos :3''' '''(kluit, klonter) grumo :4''' nodo :'''een -- in de keel hebben = haber un nodo in le gurgite brokaat ZN :1''' '''(weefsel) brocato :2''' '''(bronspoeder) pulvere de bronzo brokaten BN :1''' de brocato '''brokkelen WW :1''' '''(in brokken uiteenvallen) friar se, morsellar se, fragmentar se :dit gesteente brokkelt sterk = iste rocca se fragmenta facilemente brokkelig BN :1''' friabile, incoherente '''brokkeligheid ZN :1''' friabilitate, incoherentia '''brokkeling ZN :1''' fragmentation '''brokken WW :1''' rumper in morsellos :'''niet veel in de melk te -- hebben = non haber (multe) influentia, carer de influentia brokkenmaker ZN :1''' persona qui causa accidentes frequente '''brokkenpiloot ZN :1''' pilota qui causa accidentes frequente '''broksgewijs BW :1''' per morsellos, per fragmentos '''brokstuk ZN :1''' morsello, fragmento :--ken van een gedicht''' = fragmentos de un poema :in --ken = fragmentari :2''' clasma :-- van een granaat''' = clasma de un granata brom ZN :1''' susurro '''bromaat ZN :1''' bromato '''bromatologie ZN :1''' scientia del alimentation, bromatologia '''bromatologisch BN :1''' bromatologic '''brombakfiets ZN :1''' tricyclo de carga con motor '''brombeer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brompot''' bromelia ZN :1''' bromelia '''bromeliaceae ZN MV :1''' bromeliaceas '''bromeren WW :1''' exponer a vapor de bromo, bromar '''bromfiets ZN :1''' cyclomotor, bicycletta a/con motor '''bromfietsbestuurder ZN :1''' conductor de un cyclomotor '''bromfietsbezitter ZN :1''' proprietario/possessor de un cyclomotor '''bromfietsdief ZN :1''' robator/fur de cyclomotor '''bromfietsdynamo ZN :1''' dynamo de cyclomotor '''bromfietser ZN :1''' cyclomotorista, cyclista a motor '''bromfietsframe ZN :1''' quadro de cyclomotor '''bromfietshandel ZN :1''' commercio de cyclomotores/de bicyclettas a/con motor '''bromfietshandelaar ZN :1''' commerciante de cyclomotores/de bicycletta a/con motor '''bromfietshersteller ZN :1''' reparator de cyclomotores/de bicyclettas con/a motor '''bromfietsmotor ZN :1''' motor de cyclomotor '''bromfietsongeval ZN :1''' accidente de cyclomotor '''bromfietsstuur ZN :1''' guida de cyclomotor '''bromfietswiel ZN :1''' rota de cyclomotor '''bromide ZN :1''' bromido, bromuro '''bromisme ZN :1''' bromismo '''bromium ZN :1''' bromo '''bromiumdampen ZN MV :1''' vapores de bromo '''bromiumverbinding ZN :1''' composito de bromo '''bromiumzuur ZN :1''' acido bromic '''bromiumzuurzout ZN :1''' bromato '''bromkevertje ZN :1''' criocero '''brommen WW :1''' '''(mompelen, mopperen) murmurar, murmurear :het --''' = murmuration :'''2 (knorren, grommen) grunnir :het --''' = grunnimento :'''3 (op een bromfiets rijden) rolar per/a cyclomotor/velomotor :4''' '''(gevangen zitten) esser imprisionate/in prision brommer ZN :1''' '''(bromfiets) cyclomotor, velomotor, bicycletta con/a motor :2''' '''(persoon) grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator :3''' '''(bromvlieg) calliphora, musca blau brommerig BN :1''' grunniente, murmurante, murmureante '''brommig BN :1''' ''Zie: ''brommerig''' bromoform ZN :1''' bromoformo '''brompot ZN :1''' grunnion, grunnitor, murmurator '''bromstem ZN :1''' voce de basso '''bromtandem ZN :1''' tandem a/con motor '''bromtol ZN :1''' turbine de musica '''bromvlieg ZN :1''' musca blau, calliphora '''bron ZN :1''' '''(opwellend water) fonte, fontana, puteo :hete --''' = fonte calde/calide :'geneeskrachtige --' = fonte medicinal :''(ook FIG)'' rijkvloeiende --''' = fonte fecunde :(ook FIG)' onuitputtelijke --' = fonte inexhauribile/inexhaustibile :intermitterende --''' = fonte intermittente :'''water aan/uit de -- putten = haurir aqua al fonte :2''' '''(oorsprong van een rivier) fonte, origine :de --nen van de Nijl = le fontes del Nilo :3''' '''(oorsprong, oorzaak) fonte, origine, principio :'-- van informatie' = fonte de information :'-- van vreugde' = fonte de joia/de gaudio :'-- van lijden' = fonte de suffrentia :'-- van onze kennis' = fontes de nostre saper, origines de nostre cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :welingelichte --''' = fonte ben informate :'uit betrouwbare --' = de fonte digne de fide :--nen van inkomsten''' = ressources (F) :God, -- en ader van alle dingen = Deo, origine de toto :tot de --nen terugkeren = retornar al fontes :4''' '''(mbt citaat) referentia :5''' '''(geschrift, persoon) fonte, origine bronader ZN :1''' vena de aqua '''bronbemaling ZN :1''' drainage {e} per puteos '''bronchiaal BN :1''' bronchial :--e astma''' = asthma bronchial :'--e catarre' = catarrho bronchial :'--e aandoening' = affection bronchial :'--e ader' = vena bronchial :'--e slagader' = arteria bronchial bronchiën ZN MV :1''' tubos bronchial '''bronchiolus ZN :1''' bronchiolo '''bronchitis ZN :1''' bronchitis '''bronchitispatiënt ZN :1''' bronchitico :'chronische --' = bronchitico chronic '''bronchografie ZN :1''' bronchographia '''bronchografisch BN :1''' bronchographic '''bronchologie ZN :1''' bronchologia '''bronchologisch BN :1''' bronchologic '''bronchopneumonie ZN :1''' bronchopneumonia '''bronchoscoop ZN :1''' bronchoscopio '''bronchoscopie ZN :1''' bronchoscopia '''bronchotomie ZN :1''' bronchotomia '''bronchotoom ZN :1''' bronchotomo '''bronchus ZN :1''' broncho '''bronchusadenoom ZN :1''' adenoma bronchian '''bronchuscarcinoom ZN :1''' carcinoma/cancere del broncho '''brongas ZN :1''' gas natural, methano '''brongod ZN :1''' divinitate thermal '''brongodin ZN :1''' naiade '''brongras ZN :1''' calabrosa aquatic '''bronkuur ZN :1''' cura thermal '''bronkuurtherapie ZN :1''' crenotherapia '''bronnengids ZN :1''' guida del fontes/del origines :-- voor de studie van de Nederlandse taal''' = guida del fontes pro le studio del lingua nederlandese bronnenkennis ZN :1''' cognoscentia/cognoscimento del fontes '''bronnenkritiek ZN :1''' critica del fontes '''bronnenlijst ZN :1''' lista/indication de referentias/de fontes '''bronnenmateriaal ZN :1''' fontes, documentos, documentation '''bronnenonderzoek ZN :1''' examine del fontes '''bronnenstudie ZN :1''' studio del fontes '''bronnimf ZN :1''' naiade '''brons ZN :1''' '''(metaallegering) bronzo :in -- gieten = funder in bronzo :2''' '''(bronzen medaille) medalia de bronzo :het -- was voor een Nederlandse schaatser = le medalia de bronzo esseva pro un patinator nederlandese bronsgieter ZN :1''' funditor de bronzo, bronzator '''bronsgieterij ZN :1''' funderia de bronzo '''bronskleur ZN :1''' color de bronzo :'''een -- geven aan = bronzar bronskleurig BN :1''' de color de bronzo '''bronsperiode ZN :1''' etate/epocha de bronzo '''bronspoeder ZN :1''' pulvere de bronzo '''bronst ZN :1''' calor '''bronstig BN :1''' in calor '''bronstigheid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bronst''' bronstijd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bronsperiode''' bronstijdperk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bronsperiode''' bronsttijd ZN :1''' saison (F) del calor '''bronswerk ZN :1''' bronzeria, objectos de bronzo '''bronswerker ZN :1''' bronzator '''brontaal ZN :1''' lingua fonte '''brontekst ZN :1''' texto fonte '''brontosaurus ZN :1''' brontosauro '''bronvermelding ZN :1''' mention/indication del fonte(s)/de referentia '''bronwater ZN :1''' aqua mineral/de fonte :'warm --' = aqua thermal '''bronwel ZN :1''' fonte '''bronzen BN :1''' de bronzo :-- medaille''' = medalia de bronzo :'-- standbeeld' = statua de bronzo :'-- tijdperk' = etate de bronzo bronzen WW :1''' bronzar :'''de zon had hun lichamen gebronsd = le sol habeva bronzate lor corpores bronzig BN :1''' bronzate '''brood ZN :1''' pan :'vers --' = pan fresc :'bruin --' = pan brun :'zwart --' = pan nigre :'wit --' = pan blanc :'geroosterd --' = pan tostate, toast (E) :'zacht --' = pan tenere :'oudbakken --' = pan dur :'droog --' = pan sic :'eigengebakken --' = pan facite a casa :'luxe --' = pan de phantasia :'''het -- des levens = le pan del vita :ons dagelijks --''' = nostre pan quotidian/de cata die :-- op de plank brengen''' = ganiar su pan quotidian :'-- en spelen' = pan e jocos :snede/plak --''' = trencho {sj} de pan :'''het -- breken = rumper le pan :'-- bakken' = cocer pan, panificar :het -- bakken = panification :op water en -- zetten = mitter a pan e a aqua :(FIG)' dat krijg ik alle dagen op mijn --' = isto es jectate in mi facie cata die broodbak ZN :1''' corbe a pan '''broodbakken WW :1''' panificar '''broodbakker ZN :1''' panificator, panetero '''broodbakkerij ZN :1''' paneteria '''broodbeleg ZN :1''' lo que on mitte super su trencho {sj} de pan '''broodbelegsel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broodbeleg''' broodbereiding ZN :1''' panification '''broodbezorger ZN :1''' portator/repartitor de pan a domicilio '''broodbon ZN :1''' ticket (E) de pan '''broodboom ZN :1''' arbore a/del pan, artocarpo '''brooddeeg ZN :1''' pasta de pan '''brooddieet ZN :1''' dieta de pan '''brooddief ZN :1''' concurrente/competitor disloyal '''brooddronken BN :1''' petulante, turbulente, exuberante, sin freno '''brooddronkenheid ZN :1''' petulantia, turbulentia, absentia de freno '''broodeerlijk BN :1''' toto honeste '''broodetend BN :1''' qui mangia pan :--e profeet''' = propheta false broodeter ZN :1''' mangiator de pan '''broodfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de pan '''broodfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de pan '''broodfietser ZN :1''' cyclista professional '''broodgraan ZN :1''' frumento/tritico de panification, cereales panificabile '''broodgrondstoffen ZN MV :1''' materias panificabile '''broodheer ZN :1''' dator de labor/travalio, empleator '''broodje ZN :1''' panetto, sandwich (E) :-- kaas''' = sandwich al caseo :'-- lever' = sandwich al ficato :'-- garnaal' = sandwich al crangones :'-- ham' = panetto al gambon :'-- gezond' = panetto al salata :zoete --s bakken = assumer un tono conciliante broodjeswinkel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broodjeszaak''' broodjeszaak ZN :1''' snackbar (E) '''broodkaart ZN :1''' carta (de rationamento) de pan '''broodkar ZN :1''' carro/carretta de panetero '''broodkist ZN :1''' cassa a/de pan '''broodkneder ZN :1''' impastator '''broodkoren ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broodgraan''' broodkorf ZN :1''' corbe a/de pan, paniero '''broodkorst ZN :1''' crusta de pan '''broodkruim ZN :1''' micas de pan '''broodkruimel ZN :1''' mica de pan '''broodmaaltijd ZN :1''' repasto (frigide) a base de pan, panettos, sandwiches (E) '''broodmager BN :1''' multo magre, magrissime, filiforme, skeletic '''broodmandje ZN :1''' corbetta a/de pan, paniero '''broodmeel ZN :1''' farina a/de pan '''broodmeester ZN :1''' (GESCH) panetero '''broodmes ZN :1''' cultello a/de pan '''broodmix ZN :1''' mixtura pro pasta a pan '''broodnijd ZN :1''' invidia professional, jelosia/zelosia de mestiero '''broodnodig BN :1''' indispensabile, absolutemente necessari '''broodnuchter BN :1''' completemente sobrie '''broodoffer ZN :1''' offerenda de pan '''broodoorlog ZN :1''' guerra del pan/inter paneteros '''broodpap ZN :1''' pappa de pan '''broodplank ZN :1''' planca a/del pan '''broodprijs ZN :1''' precio del pan '''broodrantsoen ZN :1''' ration de pan '''broodrenner ZN :1''' curritor cyclista professional '''broodroof ZN :1''' :-- aan iemand plegen''' = prender le pan del bucca de un persona broodrooster ZN :1''' tostator (de pan), grilliapan, tostapan '''broodschimmel ZN :1''' penicillium crustacee '''broodschrijverij ZN :1''' litteratura alimentari '''broodsmaak ZN :1''' gusto del pan '''broodsnijmachine ZN :1''' machina pro trenchar {sj} pan '''broodsoep ZN :1''' suppa de pan '''broodsoort ZN :1''' sorta/typo de pan '''broodtarwe ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broodgraan''' broodtrommel ZN :1''' cassa pro le/del pan '''brooduitdeling ZN :1''' distribution de pan '''broodverbruik ZN :1''' consumo/consumption de pan '''broodverkoper ZN :1''' venditor de pan '''broodvisser ZN :1''' piscator professional '''broodvisserij ZN :1''' pisca professional '''broodvorm ZN :1''' forma de pan '''broodwagen ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broodkar''' broodwinkel ZN :1''' paneteria '''broodwinner ZN :1''' sustentor del familia '''broodwinning ZN :1''' gania-pan, profession/mestiero que da a viver '''broodwortel ZN :1''' radice de manioc/cassava, tapioca '''broodwortelmeel ZN :1''' cassava, manioc '''broodwortelmeelplant ZN :1''' cassava, manioc '''broodzaag ZN :1''' cultello /de pan con lamina dentate '''broodzak ZN :1''' sacco a/de pan '''broom ZN :1''' bromo '''broomdamp ZN :1''' vapor de bromo '''broomdrankje ZN :1''' potion calmante (a base de bromuro) '''broomhoudend BN :1''' bromic '''broomkali ZN :1''' bromuro potassic/de potassium '''broomkalium ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''broomkali''' broomverbinding ZN :1''' composito de bromo '''broomvergiftiging ZN :1''' bromismo '''broomwater ZN :1''' solution (aquose) de bromo '''broomwaterstofzuur ZN :1''' acido bromhydric '''broomzilver ZN :1''' bromuro de argento '''broomzilverpapier ZN :1''' (FOTO) papiro a bromuro de argento '''broomzuur ZN :1''' acido bromic '''broomzuur BN :1''' bromic :--e zouten''' = sales bromic broomzuurzout ZN :1''' bromato '''broos BN :1''' '''(breekbaar) fragile, delicate :'-- glas' = vitro fragile :2''' '''(zwak, vergankelijk) fragile, delicate, debile, precari, fugace :'--e gezondheid' = sanitate precari/delicate :'--e vriendschap' = amicitate fragile :'-- geluk' = felicitate precari/fugace broos ZN :1''' cothurno '''broosheid ZN :1''' '''(breekbaarheid) fragilitate,' (zwakheid)' debilitate :2''' '''(vergankelijkheid) fragilitate, precarietate bros BN :1''' '''(brokkelig) friabile :een -- koekje = un biscotto friabile bros ZN :1''' '''(kapsel) brossa, capillos in brossa brosheid ZN :1''' friabilitate '''broskuif ZN :1''' brossa, capillos in brossa '''brougham ZN :1''' '''(soort rijtuig) brougham (E) brouilleren WW :1''' disunir '''brouwen WW :1''' '''(beramen) machinar, complotar, tramar, forgiar, preparar :een complot --''' = tramar un complot :'''2 (bier) fabricar, facer :het -- van bier = fabrication de bira :3''' (TAAL) pronunciar un "r" uvular '''brouwer ZN :1''' fabricante/productor de bira :'''2 (TAAL) persona qui pronuncia le "r" uvular brouwerij ZN :1''' fabrica de bira :'''leven in de -- brengen = portar le allegressa in casa :er komt wat leven in de --''' = le situation comencia a animar se '''brouwerijgrondstof ZN :1''' materia brute pro un fabrica de bira '''brouwerijknecht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brouwersknecht''' brouwerijpaard ZN :1''' cavallo de un fabrica de bira '''brouwerijpersoneel ZN :1''' personal de un fabrica de bira '''brouwersknecht ZN :1''' empleato/obrero de un fabrica de bira '''brouwhaver ZN :1''' avena sative '''brouwketel ZN :1''' caldiera pro le bira '''brouwkuip ZN :1''' cupa pro le bira '''brouwmeester ZN :1''' chef (F) in un fabrica de bira '''brouw-r ZN :1''' r uvular '''brouwsel ZN :1''' '''(bier) bira :2''' '''(zelfgemaakt drankje) biberage, mixtura :(FIG)' alle baksels en --s zijn niet gelijk' = nemo/necuno es infallibile browning ZN :1''' browning (E) '''Browns BN :1''' brownian :--e beweging''' = movimento brownian broyeren WW :1''' rumper in morsellos '''brr! TW :1''' brr! '''brrr! TW :1''' brrr! '''brucine ZN :1''' brucina '''brug ZN :1''' ponte :'vaste --' = ponte fixe/stabile :'beweegbare --' = ponte mobile :'stenen --' = ponte de petra :'houten --' = ponte de ligno :'hangende --' = ponte suspendite :-- over de Maas''' = ponte super le Mosa :de -- overgaan = passar/transversar le ponte :een -- slaan over = jectar/construer un ponte super, pontar :een -- opendraaien = aperir/levar un ponte :een -- dichtdraaien = clauder un ponte :'--gen bouwen' = construer pontes :(FIG)' over de -- komen' = pagar :als -- fungeren tussen de volken = servir de ponte inter le nationes :2''' '''(op schip) ponte de commando :3''' '''(in gebit) ponte, bridge (E) :4''' '''(in muziekinstrument) ponte :5''' '''(gymnastiektoestel) barras parallel :'-- met ongelijke leggers' = barras asymmetric brugbalans ZN :1''' (balancia a) bascula, bascula ponte '''brugboog ZN :1''' arco de ponte, arcada de un ponte '''brugconstructie ZN :1''' construction de ponte '''brugdam ZN :1''' barrage a ponte '''brugdek ZN :1''' pavimento de un ponte '''brugfunctie ZN :1''' rolo de intermediario/de mediation, function de ponte/de mediator '''Brugge ZN EIGN :1''' Bruges (F), Brugge (N) '''bruggehoofd ZN :1''' capite/testa de ponte, testa de disbarcamento '''bruggeld ZN :1''' pedage '''Bruggeling ZN :1''' habitante de Bruges (F)/Brugge (N) '''bruggenbouw ZN :1''' construction de pontes '''bruggenbouwer ZN :1''' '''(iemand die bruggen bouwt) constructor de pontes :2''' '''(bemiddelaar) mediator, intermediario, conciliator bruggendraaier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brugwachter''' bruggenman ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brugwachter''' bruggetje ZN :1''' parve ponte, passarella '''brughagedis ZN :1''' sphenodon punctate '''brugheilige ZN :1''' patrono de un ponte '''brugjaar ZN :1''' '''(overbruggingsjaar) anno transitional/de transition :2''' '''(brugklas) classe transitional/de transition brugkanaal ZN :1''' aquaducto '''brugkapel ZN :1''' cappella (construite) super un ponte '''brugklas ZN :1''' classe transitional/de transition '''brugkraan ZN :1''' grue de ponte '''brugleuning ZN :1''' parapetto de un ponte '''Brugman ZN EIGN :1''' :'praten als --' = esser multo eloquente, esser verbose, haber le dono del parola '''brugoefening ZN :1''' exercitio al/de barras (parallel) '''brugoprit ZN :1''' accesso a un ponte '''brugpensioen ZN :1''' pensionamento anticipate '''brugpijler ZN :1''' pila (de ponte), pilastro '''brugpilaar ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brugpijler''' brugreling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brugleuning''' brugschakeling ZN :1''' (ELEKTR) ''ponte :'ohmse --''' = ponte ohmic '''brugstuw ZN :1''' barrage sub un ponte '''brugverbinding ZN :1''' connexion per ponte '''brugvrees ZN :1''' gephyrophobia '''brugwachter ZN :1''' guarda/guardiano de ponte, pontero '''brui ZN :1''' :'''de -- aan iets geven = non continuar un cosa, abandonar un cosa, renunciar a un cosa bruid ZN :1''' '''(voor de trouwdag) futura, fidantiata :2''' '''(op de trouwdag) marita, sposa, sponsa bruidegom ZN :1''' '''(voor de trouwdag) futuro, fidantiato :2''' '''(op de trouwdag) marito, sponso, sposo bruidsbed ZN :1''' lecto nuptial/conjugal '''bruidsbloem ZN :1''' stephanotis (floribunde) '''bruidsboeket ZN :1''' racemo/bouquet (F) de marita '''bruidsfoto ZN :1''' photo(graphia) de nuptias '''bruidsgave ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidsgift''' bruidsgeschenk ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidsgift''' bruidsgift ZN :1''' presente de maritage/matrimonio '''bruidsgoed ZN :1''' benes paraphernal '''bruidsjapon ZN :1''' veste nuptial '''bruidsjonker ZN :1''' garson/page de honor '''bruidsjurk ZN :1''' veste nuptial '''bruidskamer ZN :1''' camera nuptial '''bruidskleed ZN :1''' roba/habito de sposa, vestimento nuptial '''bruidskrans ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidskroon''' bruidskroon ZN :1''' corona nuptial '''bruidsmeisje ZN :1''' damicella de honor '''bruidsnacht ZN :1''' nocte de nuptias '''bruidspaar ZN :1''' (copula de) spo(n)sos '''bruidsschat ZN :1''' dote (nuptial) :'''de -- betreffend = dotal :als -- meegeven = dotar bruidssluier ZN :1''' velo nuptial :'''2 (PLANTK) gypsophila paniculate bruidsstoet ZN :1''' convoyo/procession nuptial '''bruidssuite ZN :1''' suite (F) nuptial '''bruidstaart ZN :1''' torta/pastisseria nuptial '''bruidsvlucht ZN :1''' '''(van bijen) volo prenuptial bruigom ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidegom''' bruikbaar BN :1''' apte, utilisabile, usabile, empleabile, applicabile, applicative, practic, practicabile, servibile, utile, efficace :-- artikel''' = articulo utile/utilisabile/servibile :'-- middel' = medio utilisabile :'--e methode' = methodo utilisabile/applicabile :iets -- maken voor = facer un cosa apte pro :2''' '''(ontginbaar) exploitabile {plwa} bruikbaarheid ZN :1''' practicabilitate, usabilitate, utilitate, servibilitate, applicabilitate, utilisabilitate, empleabilitate :-- van een weg''' = practicabilitate de un cammino :'-- van een fiets' = utilisabilitate de un bicycletta bruikleen ZN :1''' presto de uso,'' (JUR)'' commodato :'''in -- geven/verkrijgen = dar/reciper in (presto de) uso/in commodato bruikleencontract ZN :1''' (JUR) contracto de commodato '''bruiklening ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruikleen''' bruiloft ZN :1''' nuptias :'zilveren --' = nuptias de argento :'gouden --' = nuptias de auro :'diamanten --' = nuptias de diamante :'''een -- vieren = celebrar nuptias bruiloftsbed ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidsbed''' bruiloftsdag ZN :1''' die de nuptias '''bruiloftsdicht ZN :1''' poesia de nuptias '''bruiloftsdis ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruiloftsmaal''' bruiloftsfeest ZN :1''' festa nuptial '''bruiloftsgast ZN :1''' invitato/convitato al nuptias '''bruiloftslied ZN :1''' canto nuptial/epithalamie, epithalamio '''bruiloftsmaal ZN :1''' banchetto/repasto nuptial '''bruiloftsmars ZN :1''' marcha {sj} nuptial '''bruiloftsnacht ZN :1''' nocte de nuptias '''bruiloftspoëzie ZN :1''' poesia nuptial '''bruiloftsstoet ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidsstoet''' bruiloftstaart ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidstaart''' bruiloftsvlucht ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruidsvlucht''' bruin BN :1''' brun :-- brood''' = pan brun :'--e saus' = sauce brun :'--e ogen' = oculos brun :'-- haar' = capillos brun :'--e rat' = ratto brun :de koffie is --''' = le caffe es preste :-- maken''' = imbrunir :(door de zon) -- worden/maken = bronzar :(door de zon) het -- worden = bronzage :een -- leven = un vita de cocania :wat bak je ze weer --! = tu exaggera! :2''' ''(PLANTK) ''fusc :--e orchis''' = orchis fusc :'-- cypergras' = cypero fusc :'-- snavelbies' = rhynchospora fusc Bruin(tje) ZN EIGN :1''' :'''dat kan -- niet trekken = isto es superior a mi medios, isto es troppo pro mi bursa bruinachtig BN :1''' brunastre '''bruinachtigheid ZN :1''' color brunastre '''bruinbrood ZN :1''' pan integral '''bruinebonensoep ZN :1''' suppa de fabas brun '''bruineerder ZN :1''' brunitor, furbitor '''bruineerhamer ZN :1''' martello a/de brunir/furbir '''bruineerpoeder ZN :1''' pulvere pro brunir/pro furbir '''bruineersel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruineerpoeder''' bruineerstaal ZN :1''' brunitorio '''bruineersteen ZN :1''' brunitorio '''bruineerwerktuig ZN :1''' brunitorio '''bruinel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brunel''' bruinen WW :1''' '''(door de zon) bronzar :het --''' = bronzage :'''een door de zon gebruind lichaam = un corpore bronzate per le sol bruineren WW :1''' '''(polijsten) brunir, furbir :het --''' = brunimento, brunitura :'''iemand die bruineert = brunitor, furbitor bruinering ZN :1''' '''(polijsting) brunitura, brunimento bruingebrand BN :1''' bronzate per le sol '''bruingeel BN :1''' jalne brunastre '''bruingroen BN :1''' olivastre '''bruinharig BN :1''' con/a/de capillos/pilos brun '''bruinheid ZN :1''' color brun '''bruinhemd ZN :1''' '''(lid van de S.A.) camisa brun bruinig BN :1''' brunastre '''bruinijzererts ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruinijzersteen''' bruinijzersteen ZN :1''' limonite, hematite brun '''bruinkleurig BN :1''' de color brun '''bruinkool ZN :1''' lignite '''bruinkoolbedding ZN :1''' jacimento lignitifere/de lignite '''bruinkoolbriket ZN :1''' briquette (F) de lignite '''bruinkoolgroeve ZN :1''' mina de lignite '''bruinkoolgruis ZN :1''' pulvere de lignite '''bruinkoolhoudend BN :1''' lignitifere '''bruinkoollaag ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bruinkoolbedding''' bruinkoolteer ZN :1''' catran de lignite '''bruinkoolwinning ZN :1''' extraction/exploitation {plwa} de lignite '''bruinlokkig BN :1''' a/de/con capillos brun '''bruinogig BN :1''' a/de oculos brun '''bruinoog ZN :1''' persona a oculos brun '''bruinorig BN :1''' a/de/con aures brun '''bruinrood BN :1''' rubie brunastre '''bruinsteen ZN :1''' alabandina '''bruinvis ZN :1''' phocena '''bruinvleugelig BN :1''' a/de alas brun '''bruinwier ZN :1''' alga brun, laminaria '''bruis ZN :1''' scuma, spuma '''bruisen WW :1''' '''(hoorbaar schuimen) spumar, scumar, effervescer, esser in effervescentia :2''' '''(levendig zijn) esser vivace, esser plen de vita :'-- van energie' = esser plen de energia bruisend BN :1''' spumante, scumante, effervescente '''bruispoeder ZN :1''' pulvere effervescente '''bruistablet ZN :1''' tabletta/comprimito effervescente '''brulaap ZN :1''' ululator '''brulboei ZN :1''' boia sonor/acustic '''brullen WW :1''' '''(van leeuw) rugir :het --''' = rugito :'''2 (van stier) mugir :het --''' = mugito :'''3 (van brulaap) ulular :het --''' = ululation :'''4 (tieren) vociferar, critar :het --''' = vociferation :-- van woede''' = critar de rabie :iemand die brult = vociferator brullend BN :1''' '''(tierend) vociferante, clamorose Brumaire ZN :1''' (GESCH) brumario '''brunch ZN :1''' brunch (E) '''brunchen WW :1''' prender le brunch (E) '''brunel ZN :1''' brunella :'witte --' = brunella albe/laciniate '''bruneren WW :1''' ''Zie: ''bruineren''' brunette ZN :1''' brunetta '''Brussel ZN EIGN :1''' Brussel (N), Bruxelles (F) :'van/uit --' = bruxellese '''Brusselaar ZN :1''' habitante de Brussel (N)/de Bruxelles (F), bruxellese '''Brussels BN :1''' de Brussel (N), de Bruxelles (F), bruxellese :-- lof''' = cichorea brut BN :1''' '''(van champagne) multo sic brutaal BN :1''' '''(onbeschoft) insolente, impertinente, impudente, grossier :'-- gedrag' = conducta/comportamento insolente :'-- antwoord' = responsa insolente/impertinente :'-- tegen iemand zijn' = esser insolente con un persona, tractar un persona con insolentia :2''' '''(vermetel) audace, audaciose brutaaltje ZN :1''' puero/puera impertinente '''brutaalweg BW :1''' impertinentemente, impudentemente, insolentemente '''brutaligheid ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brutaliteit''' brutaliseren WW :1''' brutalisar, esser insolente con, tractar con insolentia, maltractar '''brutaliteit ZN :1''' impertinentia, insolentia, effronteria, impudentia, impudor '''bruto BN :1''' brute :'''Bruto Nationaal Produkt , B.N.P. = Producto National Brute, P.N.B. brutobedrag ZN :1''' summa/amonta brute '''brutogewicht ZN :1''' peso brute '''brutoloon ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''brutosalaris''' bruto-ontvangst ZN :1''' recepta brute '''bruto-opbrengst ZN :1''' producto brute '''brutoprijs ZN :1''' precio brute '''brutoregisterton ZN :1''' tonnage de registro brute '''brutosalaris ZN :1''' salario brute/nominal '''brutotonnage ZN :1''' tonnage brute '''brutowinst ZN :1''' beneficio/profito/lucro/ganio brute '''bruusk BN :1''' brusc, abrupte :-- antwoord''' = responsa abrupte :'-- optreden' = comportamento brusc bruuskeren WW :1''' bruscar :'de zaak --' = bruscar le cosas '''bruuskheid ZN :1''' bruscheria '''bruut BN :1''' brute, brutal :--e kracht''' = fortia brute :'-- optreden tegen' = brutalisar :met -- geweld = per fortia brutal bruut ZN :1''' bruto '''bruutheid ZN :1''' brutalitate, bestialitate '''bryografie ZN :1''' bryographia '''bryografisch BN :1''' bryographic '''bryologie ZN :1''' bryologia '''bryologisch BN :1''' bryologic '''bryoloog ZN :1''' bryologo, bryologista '''BSE ZN :1''' encephalopathia bovin spongiforme, EBS '''BTW ZN :1''' TVA (taxa de valor adjungite) '''bubbelbad ZN :1''' '''(schuimbad) banio de spuma/de scuma bubbelgum ZN :1''' bubble-gum (E) '''bubbelwater ZN :1''' aqua spumose/scumose '''bubbelwijn ZN :1''' vino scumose/spumose '''bubo ZN :1''' (MED) bubon '''bubonenpest ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''builenpest''' buccaal BN :1''' buccal '''bucconasaal BN :1''' bucconasal '''bucculabiaal BN :1''' bucculabial '''bucculinguaal BN :1''' buccolingual '''bucentaur ZN :1''' bucentauro '''Büchnertrechter ZN :1''' infundibulo de Büchner '''buckram ZN :1''' buckram (E) '''bucolisch BN :1''' bucolic, pastoral :--e zang''' = canto bucolic :'--e poëzie' = poesia bucolic buddleia ZN :1''' buddleia '''buddleiafamilie ZN :1''' buddleiaceas '''buddy-seat ZN :1''' buddy-seat (E), sede posterior/de detra '''budget ZN :1''' budget (E) :'aanvullende --' = budget suppletori :'''het -- bewaken = controlar le execution del budget budgetafspraak ZN :1''' accordo budgetari '''budgetbewaker ZN :1''' controlator/surveliator budgetari/del budget (E) '''budgetbewaking ZN :1''' controlo/surveliantia budgetari/del budget (E) '''budgetcontrole ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''budgetbewaking''' budgetperiode ZN :1''' periodo budgetari/del budget (E) '''budgetrecht ZN :1''' derecto de modificar le budget (E), derecto budgetari '''budgettair BN :1''' budgetari :-- evenwicht''' = equilibrio budgetari :'--e raming' = estimation budgetari :'-- neutraal' = que non causa expensas additional budgetteren WW :1''' facer le budget (E), budgetisar :'variabel --' = budgettisar variablemente '''budgettering ZN :1''' budgetisation '''budgetverhoging ZN :1''' augmento/augmentation/altiamento del budget (E) '''buffel ZN :1''' bison, bisonte, bufalo '''buffelbiefstuk ZN :1''' beefsteak (E) de bison '''buffelen WW :1''' mangiar multo, mangiar grande quantitates '''buffelhuid ZN :1''' pelle de bison/bisonte/bufalo '''buffeljager ZN :1''' chassator {sj}/venator de bisones/bisontes/bufalos '''buffelkalf ZN :1''' vitello de bison/bisonte/bufalo '''buffelpikker ZN :1''' buphago '''buffelvlees ZN :1''' carne bufalin/de bufalo/de bison/de bisonte '''buffer ZN :1''' tampon, guardacolpos, paracolpos, parachocs {sj} :'''als -- fungeren tussen twee personen = esser le moderator inter duo personas :2''' (SCHEI) tampon :'''3 (COMP) memoria intermedie, tampon buffercapaciteit ZN :1''' capacitate tampon/de securitate/de reserva '''bufferen WW :1''' (SCHEI) tamponar :'het --' = tamponamento :'''2 (voorraad aanleggen) construer un reserva, facer un stock (E) tampon/de securitate bufferfonds ZN :1''' fundo de reserva '''buffergeheugen ZN :1''' memoria tampon '''buffermengsel ZN :1''' (SCHEI) mixtura tampon '''bufferoplossing ZN :1''' (SCHEI) solution tampon '''bufferstaat ZN :1''' stato cossinetto/tampon '''buffersysteem ZN :1''' systema tampon '''buffervoorraad ZN :1''' stock (E) tampon/de securitate, reserva '''bufferwerking ZN :1''' action/effecto tampon '''bufferzone ZN :1''' zona tampon/cossinetto :'''tussen de woonkernen zijn --s gepland = inter le quartieros residential on ha planate zonas tampon :het gedemilitariseerde gebied diende als --''' = le area dismilitarisate serviva de zona tampon '''buffet ZN :1''' buffet (F), (alleen meubelstuk)' credentia :'koud --''' = buffet frigide :lopend --''' = buffet autoservicio '''buffetbediende ZN :1''' servitor de buffet (F) '''buffethouder ZN :1''' buffetero, cantinero '''buffetjuffrouw ZN :1''' servitrice de buffet (F) '''buffetmeisje ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buffetjuffrouw''' buffetontbijt ZN :1''' jentaculo/jentar de libere servicio/de self-service (E) '''buffetpersoneel ZN :1''' personal de buffet (F) '''buffetrijtuig ZN :1''' (SPOORW) wagon cafeteria '''buffetwagen ZN :1''' buffet (F) mobile '''buggy ZN :1''' buggy (E) '''bühne ZN :1''' scena '''bui ZN :1''' '''(regenbui) pluvia :tropische --''' = pluvia tropical :'lokale/plaatselijke --en, hier en daar een --' = pluvias local :'af en toe een --' = pluvias occasional :''(FIG)'' de -- zien hangen''' = previder le difficultate :2''' '''(humeur) humor, disposition :een goede/kwade -- hebben = esser de bon/mal humor :een vrolijke -- hebben = esser de joiose/gaudiose humor, esser allegre :3''' '''(opwelling) accesso, capricio :'--en van neerslachtigheid' = momentos de depression buidel ZN :1''' '''(beurs) bursa, sacco :in de -- steken = imbursar :2''' (DIERK) marsupio '''buidelbeer ZN :1''' urso marsupial, koala '''buideldas ZN :1''' peramele '''buideldier ZN :1''' marsupial '''buideldrager ZN :1''' marsupial '''buideleekhoorn ZN :1''' petauro '''buidelhaas ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buideldas''' buidelhond ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buidelwolf''' buidelmarter ZN :1''' dasyuro '''buidelmormeldier ZN :1''' wombat '''buidelrat ZN :1''' sariga '''buideltijger ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buidelwolf''' buidelvormig BN :1''' in forma de bursa :'''2 (DIERK) marsupial buidelwolf ZN :1''' lupo marsupial :'Tasmaanse --' = thylacino '''buienfront ZN :1''' fronte de pluvia '''buienlijn ZN :1''' linea de pluvia '''buienwolk ZN :1''' cumulonimbo '''buigbaar BN :1''' flexibile, plicabile '''buigbaarheid ZN :1''' flexibilitate, plicabilitate '''buigbelasting ZN :1''' carga de flexion '''buigen WW :1''' '''(doen buigen) flecter, inflecter, inclinar, plicar, curvar, incurvar, circumflecter :het --''' = flexion, flexura, inflexion, inclination :'zijn stem --' = inflecter/modular su voce :'een ijzeren staaf --' = curvar/torquer un barra de ferro :'het hoofd --' = inclinar/bassar le testa/le capite :'de knieën --' = plicar le geniculos :'weer --' = recurvar :'achterover --' = reclinar :'zich voor de feiten --' = render se al evidentia :'zich over een probleem --' = studiar/examinar un problema :'''2 (FIG)' (doen zwichten)' plicar :'-- voor' = plicar se a :3''' '''(draaien) girar, tornar :de weg buigt naar rechts = le cammino face un curva a/gira a/torna a dext(e)ra :4''' '''(van lichtstralen) diffractar, diffranger :het --''' = diffraction :'''5 (een buiging maken) inclinar se buiging ZN :1''' '''(bocht) flexion, inclination, incurvation, incurvatura, inflexion :de weg maakt hier een --''' = hic le cammino face un curva :'''2 (uiting van eerbied) flexion, inflexion, inclination, reverentia :hoffelijke --''' = inclination cortese :'''een -- maken voor = inclinar se ante, facer un reverentia :3''' (TAAL) flexion, declination :'''4 (wijziging van toon) inflexion, modulation :'-- van de stem' = inflexion del voce :5''' '''(van lichtstralen) diffraction :6''' '''(knik in slang, etc.) torto buigingsbreuk ZN :1''' ruptura per flexion '''buigingsdeformatie ZN :1''' deformation de flexion '''buigingsinvariante ZN :1''' invariante de flexion '''buigingsleer ZN :1''' (TAAL) morphologia flexional '''buigingsplooi ZN :1''' plica de flexion '''buigingsrooster ZN :1''' (NAT) grillia de diffraction '''buigingsspectrum ZN :1''' spectro de flexion '''buigingsuitgang ZN :1''' (TAAL) desinentia (flexional), termination, inflexion '''buigingsverschijnselen ZN MV :1''' (NAT) diffractiones '''buigingsvervorming ZN :1''' deformation de flexion '''buigingsvorm ZN :1''' (TAAL) forma flexional/de flexion, inflexion '''buigmoment ZN :1''' (NAT) momento de flexion '''buigproef ZN :1''' test (E)/essayo de flexion '''buigpunt ZN :1''' (WISK) puncto de inflexion '''buigspanning ZN :1''' tension de flexion '''buigspier ZN :1''' musculo flexor, flexor '''buigtang ZN :1''' pincia(s) a curvar '''buigvastheid ZN :1''' resistentia al flexion '''buigzaam BN :1''' flexibile, plicabile, plicante, elastic, molle :--e kabel''' = cablo flexibile :'--e tak' = ramo flexibile :2''' '''(van metaal) ductile, malleabile :3''' (FIG) flexibile, malleabile, docile :'''een -- karakter = un character flexibile buigzaamheid ZN :1''' flexibilitate, plicabilitate, elasticitate, mollessa :'''2 (van metaal) ductibilitate, malleabilitate :3''' (FIG) flexibilitate, malleabilitate, docilitate '''buiïg BN :1''' pluviose :-- weer''' = tempore pluviose :'--e dag' = jorno/die pluviose buiïgheid ZN :1''' pluviositate '''buik ZN :1''' (ook TECHN) ventre, (dikke buik)' pancia :'-- van een fles''' = ventre/pancia de un bottilia :'-- van een kruik' = ventre de un urceo :'-- van een gitaar' = ventre de un gitarra/guitarra {gi} :'-- van een schip' = ventre de un nave :'-- van een spier' = ventre de un musculo :twee handen op één -- zijn = esser le duo bracios del mesme corpore :languit op de -- liggend = procumbente :2''' (MAT) antinodo, ventre :'''knopen en --en van een golf = nodos e antinodos/ventres de un unda buikaandoening ZN :1''' affection abdominal '''buikademhaling ZN :1''' respiration abdominal '''buikader ZN :1''' vena abdominal '''buikaorta ZN :1''' aorta abdominal '''buikband ZN :1''' cinctura abdominal '''buikbreuk ZN :1''' hernia abdominal '''buikchirurgie ZN :1''' chirurgia del ventre '''buikdans ZN :1''' dansa del ventre '''buikdansen WW :1''' facer/exequer/executar le dansa del ventre '''buikdanseres ZN :1''' dansatrice del ventre '''buikflesje ZN :1''' ampulla '''buikgordel ZN :1''' cinctura abdominal/hypogastric '''buikgriep ZN :1''' grippe (F)/influenza (I) (gastro)intestinal, gastroenteritis '''buikhaar ZN :1''' pilo ventral '''buikharing ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''pekelharing''' buikholte ZN :1''' abdomine, cavitate abdominal/peritoneal '''buikhuid ZN :1''' pelle del ventre '''buikig BN :1''' '''(dik) ventrute, panciute, corpulente, ventripotente :2''' '''(buikvormig) ventrute, panciute, convexe :'--e fles' = bottilia/flasco panciute buikigheid ZN :1''' corpulentia :'''2 convexitate buikingewanden ZN MV :1''' visceras/intestino abdominal '''buikkramp ZN :1''' crampo abdominal, colica '''buiklanding ZN :1''' atterrage super le/de ventre '''buikligging ZN :1''' decubito ventral '''buikloop ZN :1''' diarrhea, fluxo alvin/de ventre, lienteria :'''aan -- lijdend = lienteric buikmassage ZN :1''' massage del ventre '''buikonderzoek ZN :1''' examine del ventre '''buikontlasting ZN :1''' evacuation (del ventre) '''buikopening ZN :1''' eventration :'''2 harakiri (Ja) buikoperatie ZN :1''' operation abdominal/del ventre, laparotomia '''buikorgaan ZN :1''' organo abdominal/del ventre '''buikorgel ZN :1''' organetto portative '''buikpijn ZN :1''' dolor(es) abdominal/ventral, mal de ventre/pancia, enteralgia, (maagpijn)' dolor de stomacho :'hevige -- hebben''' = haber violente dolores abdominal/ventral :daar krijg je -- van = isto causa dolor de stomacho buikpotig BN :1''' gastropode '''buikpotige ZN :1''' gastropodo '''buikriem ZN :1''' cingula, cinctura ventral/abdominal :'''de -- aanhalen = tirar le cingula :2''' '''(van paard) supercingula buikrommeling ZN :1''' borborygmo '''buikslagader ZN :1''' arteria abdominal '''buiksnede ZN :1''' laparotomia '''buikspeekselklier ZN :1''' pancreas '''buikspier ZN :1''' musculo abdominal '''buikspieroefeningen ZN MV :1''' exercitios pro le musculos abdominal '''buikspraak ZN :1''' ventriloquia '''buikspreken WW :1''' esser ventriloquo :'het --' = ventriloquia '''buiksprekend BN :1''' ventriloque '''buikspreker ZN :1''' ventriloquo '''buikstreek ZN :1''' region abdominal/ventral '''buiktyfus ZN :1''' typho abdominal, febre typhoide '''buikvel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buikhuid''' buikverstopping ZN :1''' constipation '''buikvin ZN :1''' aletta/pinna ventral/abdominal/pelvic '''buikvlies ZN :1''' peritoneo '''buikvliesontsteking ZN :1''' peritonitis '''buikvloed ZN :1''' fluxo de ventre '''buikwand ZN :1''' pariete abdominal '''buikwaterzucht ZN :1''' hydropisia abdominal '''buikwind ZN :1''' flatulentia '''buikwond ZN :1''' vulnere/ferita abdominal/in le ventre '''buikziek BN :1''' un pauco/poco putride/putrite '''buikzijde ZN :1''' latere ventral '''buikzuiverend BN :1''' purgative, laxative '''buikzwammen ZN MV :1''' gast(e)romycetos '''buil ZN :1''' '''(bult) tubere, protuberantia :2''' '''(pestbuil) bubon :3''' '''(papieren zakje) sacchetto de papiro :4''' '''(zeef voor meel) setasso builen WW :1''' setassar, cerner :'meel --' = setassar farina '''builenpest ZN :1''' peste bubonic '''builer ZN :1''' setassator '''builtje ZN :1''' sacchetto '''buis ZN :1''' '''(kledingstuk) jaco, jachetta, veste, camisola :2''' (ANAT) canal, ducto, tubo, meato, trompa :-- van Eustachius''' = tubo/trompa de Eustachio :(MED)' inbrengen van een --' = intubar :(MED)' inbrenging van een --' = intubation :3''' (TECHN) tubo, pipa, conducto, canal :'loden --' = tubo de plumbo :'tinnen --' = tubo de stanno :'glazen --' = tubo de vitro :'ondergrondse --' = conducto subterranee :'''van --en voorzien, --en aanleggen = tubar :4''' (RADIO, ELEKTR) valvula :'''5 (PLANTK) tubo :6''' '''(televisie) television, televisor buisbaby ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''reageerbuisbaby''' buisbloem ZN :1''' flor tubulate/tubulose '''buisbloemig BN :1''' tubiflor '''buisbloemig BN :1''' tubuliflor '''buisdetector ZN :1''' detector de valvula '''buisdrainage ZN :1''' drainage {e} tubular/per tubo '''buisframe ZN :1''' '''(van fiets) quadro tubular buisharing ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''pekelharing''' buisje ZN :1''' cannella, tubo, tubetto :-- aspirine''' = tubo/tubetto de aspirina :2''' tubulo '''buisjeszwam ZN :1''' polyporo '''buiskool ZN :1''' caule blanc '''buiskoppeling ZN :1''' accopulamento tubular '''buiskoraal ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''orgelkoraal''' buiskwal ZN :1''' siphonophoro '''buislamp ZN :1''' lampa tubular, tubo luminescente '''buisleiding ZN :1''' rete de tubos, tuberia, tubulation, tubulatura :'''2 (voor aardolie) pipeline (E), oleoducto buislengte ZN :1''' longor del tubo '''buismeubel ZN :1''' mobile tubular '''buisoven ZN :1''' furno tubular '''buispoliep ZN :1''' tubularia '''buispost ZN :1''' posta pneumatic '''buisstalen BN :1''' de tubos de aciero: :-- stoelen en tafels''' = sedias e tabulas de tubos de aciero buisstoel ZN :1''' sedia tubular '''buistafel ZN :1''' tabula tubular '''buisveermanometer ZN :1''' manometro de Bourdon '''buisverlichting ZN :1''' exclaramento/illumination con/per lampas tubular '''buisvorm ZN :1''' forma de tubo '''buisvormig BN :1''' tubiforme, tubulate, tubulose, tubular :--e klieren''' = glandulas tubulose :2''' (PLANTK) tubuliforme, tubulose, tubulate, tubular '''buiswater ZN :1''' aqua sublevate '''buiswijdte ZN :1''' largor del tubo '''buisworm ZN :1''' serpula '''buiszwam ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buisjeszwam''' buit ZN :1''' preda, captura, butino, rapina, rapimento, spolias :-- maken''' = capturar, butinar :op -- belust = avide de butino :de -- verdelen = repartir/divider le butino :met de -- gaan strijken = escappar con le butino buitelarend ZN :1''' terathopio ecaudate '''buitelen WW :1''' '''(vallen) cader :2''' facer capriolas/gambadas, gambadar '''buiteling ZN :1''' '''(val) cadita :2''' '''(vrolijke buiteling) gambada :'--en maken' = gambadar buiten BW :1''' foras, foris :'''van -- kennen = cognoscer de memoria :van -- leren = apprender de memoria, memorisar :het van -- leren = memorisation :van -- komen = venir de foras :naar -- gaan = sortir :weer naar -- gaan = resortir :te -- gaan = exceder :zijn boekje te -- gaan = ultrapassar su proprie competentia(s) :er -- blijven = restar foras/foris del conflicto :(woedend zijn) -- zichzelf zijn = furer :naar -- keren = extroverter buiten VZ :1''' foras de, foris de, extra :-- boord''' = foras de bordo :'-- gevaar zijn' = esser foras de periculo :'-- onze grenzen' = foras de nostre frontieras :'-- het huis' = foras del casa :'-- de stad' = foras del urbe :(bij lift, etc.) -- dienst! = non functiona! :'-- de deur' = al exterior del casa :2''' '''(behalve) salvo, ultra buiten ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenhuis''' buitenaanzicht ZN :1''' aspecto/vista/apparentia exterior/externe '''buitenaards BN :1''' extraterrestre :'''een -- wezen = un extraterrestre buitenaf BW :1''' '''(van/aan de buitenzijde) de foras, de foris, del/al exterior :'-- beginnen' = comenciar al/del exterior :iets van -- bekijken = reguardar un cosa superficialmente :2''' '''(afgelegen) lontan (del centro) :zij wonen nogal --''' = illes habita lontano del urbe '''buitenafmeting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenmaat''' buitenaltaar ZN :1''' altar al aere libere '''buitenambtelijk BN :1''' extraofficial, non official, private '''buitenantenne ZN :1''' antenna exterior/externe '''buitenbaan ZN :1''' pista exterior/externe '''buitenbaan-elektron ZN :1''' electron peripheric '''buitenbaarmoederlijk BN :1''' extrauterin :--e zwangerschap''' = graviditate/pregnantia extrauterin buitenbad ZN :1''' piscina in plen aere/al aere libere '''buitenbal ZN :1''' ballon exterior/externe '''buitenband ZN :1''' pneumatico, pneu '''buitenbeentje ZN :1''' '''(onecht kind) filio natural, infante illegitime :2''' '''(zonderling) typo singular/original, original buitenbezittingen ZN MV :1''' possessiones exterior '''buitenblind ZN :1''' contrafenestra, contravento, persiana '''buitenbocht ZN :1''' curva exterior/externe '''buitenboel ZN :1''' exterior (del casa) :'''de -- doen = mundificar le exterior buitenboordmotor ZN :1''' motor exterior/externe '''buitenbrengen WW :1''' portar foras '''buitenbuurt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenwijk''' buitencircuit ZN :1''' circuito exterior/externe '''buitendeur ZN :1''' porta exterior/externe/del strata/de entrata '''buitendien BW :1''' foras/foris de isto, in ultra, de plus '''buitendienst ZN :1''' servicio exterior/externe '''buitendijk ZN :1''' dica exterior/externe '''buitendijks BN :1''' al altere latere del dica '''buitendraad ZN :1''' filetto exterior/externe '''buitendragen WW :1''' portar foras '''buitendrijven WW :1''' expulsar '''buitenechtelijk BN :1''' extraconjugal, extramarital, extramatrimonial, foras/foris de matrimonio, spurie, illegitime, adulterin :-- kind''' = infante illegitime, filio natural :'--e omgang' = relationes extraconjugal/adulterin buitenenkel ZN :1''' malleolo externe/exterior/peronee '''buitengaats BW :1''' in alte mar, in plen mar, al largo,'' (TECHN)'' off-shore (E) '''buitengalerij ZN :1''' galeria exterior/externe '''buitengang ZN :1''' corridor exterior/externe '''buitengebeuren ZN :1''' activitates al aere libere, evenimento externe/exterior '''buitengebruikstelling ZN :1''' discontinuation '''buitengemeen BN :1''' excessive, extraordinari, portentose, prodigiose, tremende :--e talenten''' = talentos extraordinari buitengerechtelijk BN :1''' extrajudicial, extrajudiciari :-- onderzoek''' = inquesta/investigation extrajudicial/extrajudiciari :'-- procedure' = procedura/procedimento extrajudicial/extrajudiciari buitengewoon BN :1''' exceptional, extraordinari, particular, phantastic, phenomenal, unic :--e gelegenheid''' = occasion exceptional :'--e vergadering' = reunion extraordinari :'--e intelligentie' = intelligentia exceptional :'--e kwaliteiten' = qualitates extraordinari :'--e omstandigheden' = circumstantias exceptional :'--e luxe' = luxo phantastic :'-- talent' = talento unic/exceptional :'-- onderwijs' = inseniamento special :in --e dienst = in servicio extraordinari :iets --s = phenomeno :2''' '''(zeer groot) excessive, extreme :een -- interessant boek = un libro extrememente interessante :3''' '''(ongebruikelijk) inusual, inaudite :'-- geweld' = violentia inaudite :4''' '''(bovennatuurlijk) meraviliose, miraculose, mirific buitengewoonheid ZN :1''' qualitates extraordinari '''buitenglooiing ZN :1''' talud exterior/externe '''buitengoed ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''landgoed''' buitengracht ZN :1''' canal exterior/externe :'''2 (FORTIF) fossato ante le contrascarpa buitengrachtsboord ZN :1''' (FORTIF) contrascarpa '''buitengrenzen ZN MV :1''' frontieras externe/exterior '''buitenhaven ZN :1''' porto externe/exterior, anteporto '''buitenherberg ZN :1''' albergo/hosteria rural/de campania '''buitenhoek ZN :1''' (WISK) angulo externe/exterior :'''verwisselende --en = angulos externe alterne buitenhof ZN :1''' corte/placia exterior '''buitenhuid ZN :1''' revestimento exterior/externe (de un nave) '''buitenhuis ZN :1''' casa de campania, residentia secundari '''buitenhuisje ZN :1''' casetta de campania '''buitenissig BN :1''' excentric, eccentric, bizarre, extravagante '''buitenissigheid ZN :1''' excentricitate, eccentricitate, bizarreria, extravagantia '''buitenjaloezie ZN :1''' contrafenestra/persiana exterior/externe '''buitenkansje ZN :1''' avantage inexpectate, chance (F), colpo de fortuna :'''2 (koopje) compra avantagiose, occasion buitenkant ZN :1''' '''(buitenzijde) latere/parte externe/exterior, exterior :aan de --''' = al exterior, extra :'''2 (de buitenwijken) peripheria buitenkelderluik ZN :1''' trappa exterior/externe del cellario '''buitenkerkelijk BN :1''' non confessional :'''2 (buiten de kerk omgaande) (existente) foras del ecclesia buitenkerkelijkheid ZN :1''' irreligiositate, irreligion '''buitenkluiver ZN :1''' '''(zeil) trinchetto exterior/externe buitenkoersstelling ZN :1''' '''(mbt munten) dismonetisation buitenkomen WW :1''' sortir '''buitenkooi ZN :1''' '''(voor dieren) cavia exterior/externe buitenkraan ZN :1''' tappo exterior/externe '''buitenlaag ZN :1''' strato exterior/externe '''buitenlamp ZN :1''' lampa exterior/externe '''buitenland ZN :1''' extero, estraniero, exterior :'in het --' = al extero/estraniero :'naar het --' = al extero/estraniero :'handel met het --' = commercio con le extero/exterior :(emigreren) naar het -- gaan''' = expatriar se, emigrar, ir al extraniero :uit/van het -- terugkeren = revenir del estraniero buitenlandbeleid ZN :1''' politica exterior/externe '''buitenlander ZN :1''' estraniero '''buitenlands BN :1''' exterior, extere, estranie, estranier :--e taal''' = lingua estranier :'--e schuld' = debita exterior :'--e handel' = commercio exterior/con le extero :'--e produkten' = productos estranier :'--e politiek' = politica exterior/extere :'--e dienst' = servicio exterior :'--e reis' = viage al estraniero :'--e werknemers' = travaliatores/laboratores/obreros estranier :Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken = Ministerio del Exterior :2''' '''(uitheems) exotic buitenlandspecialist ZN :1''' specialista/experto del questiones estranier/exterior '''buitenlaten WW :1''' '''(buiten laten blijven) lassar foras :2''' '''(naar buiten doen gaan) facer sortir,' (naar buiten gaan niet verhinderen)' lassar sortir :de kat --''' = facer sortir le catto '''buitenleerling ZN :1''' scholar/discipulo/alumno externe '''buitenleven ZN :1''' vita campestre/rural, vita al/de campania '''buitenlieden ZN MV :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenlui''' buitenlijn ZN :1''' linea exterior/externe, contorno '''buitenlucht ZN :1''' aere libere/exterior/fresc, fresco :'''2 aere de campania buitenlui ZN :1''' gente/habitantes de campania '''buitenluik ZN :1''' contrafenestra, persiana '''buitenmaat ZN :1''' dimension/mesura exterior/externe '''buitenman ZN :1''' homine de campania, paisano,'' (PEJ)'' villano, rustico '''buitenmate BW :1''' excessivemente, extrememente, extraordinarimente :-- fraai''' = extrememente attractive buitenmatig BN :1''' extreme, excessive, extraordinari :'''een --e belangstelling = un interesse extraordinari buitenmiddellijn ZN :1''' diametro exterior '''buitenmodel ZN :1''' (MIL) uniforme special/de phantasia/foras de serie '''buitenmodel BN :1''' foras de serie, special '''buitenmodeluniform ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenmodel''' buitenmotor ZN :1''' motor exterior/externe '''buitenmuur ZN :1''' muro exterior/externe '''buitennatuurlijk BN :1''' preternatural, supernatural, metaphysic '''buitenom BW :1''' foris, foras, per le exterior :-- gaan''' = ir circum/circa buitenomtrek ZN :1''' contorno exterior/externe '''buitenop BW :1''' al latere exterior/externe '''buitenoppervlak ZN :1''' superficie exterior/externe '''buitenpad ZN :1''' sentiero exterior/externe '''buitenparlementair BN :1''' extraparlamentari :--e oppositie''' = opposition extraparlamentari buitenparochie ZN :1''' parochia rural/de campania '''buitenpersoneel ZN :1''' personal del servicio exterior/externe '''buitenplaats ZN :1''' '''(buitenverblijf) proprietate, casa de campania :2''' '''(afgelegen plaats) loco isolate buitenplaneet ZN :1''' planeta exterior/externe/superior '''buitenpolder ZN :1''' polder (N) exterior/externe '''buitenpost ZN :1''' posto isolate/avantiate '''buitenrail ZN :1''' rail (E) exterior/externe '''buitenrand ZN :1''' bordo exterior/externe :'''2 (ASTRON) limbo buitenrechterlijk BN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitengerechtelijk''' buitenreclame ZN :1''' publicitate exterior/externe '''buitenroepen WW :1''' applellar foras '''buitenschans ZN :1''' bastion exterior/externe '''buitenschilderwerk ZN :1''' pictura exterior/externe '''buitenschools BN :1''' parascholar, extrascholar :--e activiteiten''' = activitates parascholar/extrascholar buitenschriftuurlijk BN :1''' non fundate super le Scripturas, non-scriptural '''buitenschuiven WW :1''' pulsar foras '''buitenshuis BW :1''' foras/foris del/de su casa '''buitenskelet ZN :1''' (DIERK) exoskeleto '''buitenslands BW :1''' al estraniero '''buitenslepen WW :1''' traher foras '''buitensluis ZN :1''' esclusa exterior '''buitensluiten WW :1''' '''(niet binnenlaten) impedir de entrar, clauder le porta a :2''' '''(niet laten meedoen) excluder :het --''' = exclusion :'''3 (niet in de kring opnemen) tener foris del gruppo :4''' '''(onmogelijk maken) excluder, precluder, render impossibile :het --''' = exclusion, preclusion :'''vergissingen zijn buitengesloten = le errores es excludite buitensluiting ZN :1''' exclusion, preclusion '''buitenspel BW :1''' foras/foris de joco, offside (E) :-- staan''' = esser foris de joco :iemand -- zetten = mitter un persona foris de joco buitenspeler ZN :1''' (jocator) exterior '''buitenspelpositie ZN :1''' position de foris/foras de joco/de offside (E) '''buitenspelregel ZN :1''' regula de foris/foras de joco/de offside (E) '''buitenspelval ZN :1''' trappa de foris/foras de joco/de offside (E) :'''de -- openzetten = aperir le trappa de offside :de -- omzeilen = evitar le trappa de offside :in de -- lopen = currer in le trappa de offside buitenspiegel ZN :1''' '''(van auto) retrovisor exterior buitensporig BN :1''' extreme, excessive, immoderate, exorbitante, extravagante, disproportionate, distemperate, (van eten en drinken)' intemperante :'--e winsten''' = profitos excessive :'--e uitgaven' = expensas extravagante/immoderate/exorbitante :'-- hoge prijzen' = precios exorbitante :'--e rijkdom' = opulentia exorbitante :'-- gedrag' = comportamento extravagante :'-- e levenswijze' = modo de vita extravagante :'-- zijn' = exorbitar buitensporigheid ZN :1''' '''(het buitensporig zijn) extravagantia, exorbitantia, excessivitate, dismesura, ultrantia :2''' '''(wat buitensporig is) exaggeration, excesso buitensport ZN :1''' sport (E) al aere libere/de plen aere '''buitenstaan WW :1''' esser/restar/remaner foras/foris '''buitenstaander ZN :1''' persona alien al question, non-initiato, profano :'''als -- beoordelen = judicar del exterior :hij voelde zich een --''' = ille se sentiva excludite '''buitenste ZN :1''' exterior :'''het -- van het brood is zwart geworden = le crusta del pan ha devenite nigre buitenste BN :1''' '''(aan de buitenkant) exterior :2''' '''(verst verwijderd) le plus remote buitensteiger ZN :1''' scafoltage exterior/externe '''buitenstoten WW :1''' pulsar foras, expulsar '''buitenstroom ZN :1''' currente exterior '''buitentalud ZN :1''' talud exterior/externe :'''2 (FORTIF) contrascarpa buitentekstplaat ZN :1''' illustration foris de texto '''buitentemperatuur ZN :1''' temperatura exterior/externe '''buitententoonstelling ZN :1''' exhibition/exposition al aere libere '''buitentijdelijk BN :1''' extratemporal '''buitentrap ZN :1''' scala exterior/externe '''buitentreden WW :1''' sortir '''buitentrekken WW :1''' traher foras '''buitenvenster ZN :1''' contrafenestra '''buitenverblijf ZN :1''' '''(woning) proprietate/casa/villa al campania :2''' '''(het verblijven) sojorno al campania buitenverlichting ZN :1''' exclaramento exterior/externe '''buitenvervolgingstelling ZN :1''' renunciamento al persecution judiciari/judicial '''buitenvervolgstelling ZN :1''' renunciamento al persecution judiciari/judicial '''buitenwaarts BW :1''' verso le exterior, verso foras :''(BIOL)'' -- bewegend''' = abductor buitenwaarts BN :1''' dirigite verso le exterior :--e beweging''' = movimento dirigite verso le exterior buitenwaartsdraaier ZN :1''' (ANAT) supinator '''buitenwacht ZN :1''' posto avantiate :'''2 non-initiatos, profanos, personas alien al question :3''' '''(buitenwereld) mundo externe/exterior buitenwal ZN :1''' vallation/vallo exterior/externe '''buitenwand ZN :1''' pariete exterior/externe '''buitenweg ZN :1''' cammino rural/de campania '''buitenwelfvlak ZN :1''' extradorso '''buitenwereld ZN :1''' mundo exterior/externe :'''het dorp is van de -- afgesneden = le village es isolate del mundo exterior :aan de -- tonen/openbaren = exteriorisar :het tonen/openbaren aan de --''' = exteriorisation :'zonder contact met de --' = isolate :'''van de -- afgezonderd leven = viver retirate del mundo :iemand tegen de -- beschermen = proteger un persona contra le mundo exterior :2''' '''(het grote publiek) non-initiatos buitenwerelds BN :1''' ultramundan '''buitenwerk ZN :1''' travalios/labores al exterior :'''2 (FORTIF) antemural buitenwerks BN :1''' exterior, externe :--e maat''' = dimension exterior buitenwerpen WW :1''' jectar, ejectar, expulsar :'''2 (uitsluiten) excluder buitenwettelijk BN :1''' extralegal :-- probleem''' = problema extralegal buitenwettelijkheid ZN :1''' extralegalitate '''buitenwever ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''huiswever''' buitenwijk ZN :1''' quartiero peripheric/exterior/externe/excentric/eccentric/de peripheria, peripheria, suburbio :'''de betere --en = le suburbios exclusive buitenzak ZN :1''' tasca exterior/externe '''buitenzetten WW :1''' mitter/poner/placiar foris :''(FIG)'' de bloemetjes --''' = facer le festa buitenzijde ZN :1''' latere/parte/facie externe/exterior, superficie, superfacie :'aan de --' = al exterior, extra '''buitenzinnelijk BN :1''' extrasensorial :--e waarneming''' = observation/perception extrasensorial :'-- verkregen kennis' = cognoscentias/cognoscimentos extrasensorial buitenzintuiglijk BN :1''' ''Zie: ''buitenzinnelijk''' buitgeld ZN :1''' moneta robate '''buitje ZN :1''' pluvietta '''buitmaken WW :1''' capturar, captivar, predar, conquirer :'het --' = captura, predation, conquesta '''buitzucht ZN :1''' desiro/desiderio de robar '''buizenfabricage ZN :1''' fabrication de tubos '''buizenfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de tubos '''buizenfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de tubos '''buizenketel ZN :1''' caldiera tubular '''buizennet ZN :1''' rete/installation de tubos, tuberia, tubulation, tubulatura :'gesloten --' = tuberia clause '''buizenpost ZN :1''' posta pneumatic '''buizensnijmachine ZN :1''' machina a/de trenchar {sj} tubos '''buizenstelsel ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buizennet''' buizerd ZN :1''' busardo, buteo '''bukken WW :1''' '''(voorover buigen) curvar se, bassar se, inclinar se :zich laag --''' = quattar :'''gebukt gaan onder = ir sub le peso de, esser opprimite de :2''' '''(zwichten) ceder, submitter :voor het wapengeweld --''' = ceder al fortia del armas '''buks ZN :1''' carabina '''buksboom ZN :1''' buxo '''bukshout ZN :1''' (ligno de) buxo '''buksschieten ZN :1''' tiro al carabina '''buksschieterij ZN :1''' tiro al carabina '''bul ZN :1''' '''(stier) tauro :2''' '''(pauselijke --) bulla, constitution pontifical :de gouden --''' = le bulla de auro :'''verzameling --len = bullario :3''' '''(oorkonde, diploma) diploma bulbair BN :1''' bulbar '''bulbil ZN :1''' (PLANTK) bulbillo '''bulderaar ZN :1''' persona qui rugi como un leon '''bulderbaan ZN :1''' '''(Schiphol) pista del grande ruito bulderbast ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bulderaar''' bulderen WW :1''' rugir, fremer, mugir, tonar, tonitruar :'het --' = rugito, fremito, mugito :'''de zee buldert = le mar freme/mugi :het kanon buldert = le cannon tona :tegen iemand --''' = vociferar contra un persona '''bulderend BN :1''' tonante, tonitruante '''bulderlach ZN :1''' riso tonante/tonitruante '''bulderstem ZN :1''' voce tonante/tonitruante/de stentor '''buldog ZN :1''' '''(hond) bulldog (E) Bulgaar ZN :1''' bulgaro '''Bulgaars BN :1''' bulgare :--e volk''' = populo bulgare :'--e taal' = lingua bulgare Bulgaars ZN :1''' '''(taal) bulgaro Bulgarije ZN EIGN :1''' Bulgaria '''bulk ZN :1''' :'in --' = in massa '''bulkboek ZN :1''' edition de basse precio (in forma de jornal) '''bulkcarrier ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bulkschip''' bulken WW :1''' '''(loeien) mugir, dar mugitos :2''' '''(hard schreeuwen) critar :3''' :-- van het geld''' = natar in le opulentia/abundantia/ricchessa bulkgoederen ZN MV :1''' mercantias/merces de massa '''bulking ZN :1''' mugito(s) '''bulklading ZN :1''' carga de mercantias de massa '''bulkschip ZN :1''' nave (pro le transporto/transportation) de mercantias de massa '''bulksilo ZN :1''' silo (S) de mercantias de massa '''bulktransport ZN :1''' transporto/transportation de mercantias de massa '''bulkvaart ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bulktransport''' bulkvervoer ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bulktransport''' bullarium ZN :1''' (R.K.) bullario '''bulldozer ZN :1''' bulldozer (E) '''bullebak ZN :1''' grunnion rude '''bullebijter ZN :1''' mastiff '''bullen ZN MV :1''' cosas '''bullepees ZN :1''' nervo de bove '''bulletin ZN :1''' bulletin :'medisch --' = bulletin medic/de sanitate :'''schrijver van --s = bulletinero bulletje ZN :1''' bulldog (E) francese '''bull-terrier ZN :1''' bull-terrier (E) '''bully ZN :1''' bully (E) '''bult ZN :1''' '''(opzwelling) tubere :2''' '''(oneffenheid) inequalitate,' (heuveltje)' elevation :3''' '''(bochel) gibbo :zich een -- lachen = torquer se de rider :4''' (GEOGR) mamillon :'''5 (op plant) verruca bultachtig BN :1''' '''(gebocheld) gibbose :2''' '''(oneffen) inequal bultenaar ZN :1''' gibboso '''bul-terriër ZN :1''' bullterrier (E) '''bultig BN :1''' '''(oneffen) inequal :2''' '''(gebocheld) gibbose bultigheid ZN :1''' '''(gebocheldheid) gibbositate bultos ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bultrund''' bultrug ZN :1''' megaptero '''bultrund ZN :1''' zebu '''bumper ZN :1''' guardacolpos, paracolpos, parachocs {sj} '''bun ZN :1''' '''(voor vis) vivario buna ZN :1''' buna '''bundel ZN :1''' '''(bos) fasce, fasciculo, fascina, garba :'-- hout' = fasce de ligno :'-- pijlen' = fasce de sagittas :in --s = fascicular :2''' '''(baal) fardo, fardello :3''' '''(bloemlezing) chrestomathia, spicilegio, anthologia :4''' '''(boekje) collection, volumine :een -- verzen = un collection de poesias bundelen WW :1''' '''(samenbinden) ligar/nodar in fasce(s) :2''' '''(samenbrengen) concentrar, junger, unir, gruppar :alle krachten --''' = concentrar/junger/unir tote le fortias :'''3 (lichtstralen in het brandpunt) focalisar :stralen --''' = focalisar radios :'''4 :zijn verspreide geschriften laten --''' = facer reunir in un collection su obras diverse '''bundeling ZN :1''' union, concentration, combination :-- van krachten''' = union/combination de fortias :'-- van geluid' = concentration acustic :2''' '''(mbt geschriften) collection bundelopeningshoek ZN :1''' angulo de apertura de fasce '''bundelpijler ZN :1''' (BOUWK) columna/colonna fasciculate '''bundelsgewijs BN :1''' (PLANTK) fasciculate '''bundeltje ZN :1''' fasciculo '''bundelvormig BN :1''' fascicular :'''2 (PLANTK) fasciculate bundelzwam ZN :1''' pholiota '''bunder ZN :1''' hectar '''bungalow ZN :1''' bungalow (E) '''bungalowbouw ZN :1''' construction de bungalows (E) '''bungalowdorp ZN :1''' village de bungalows (E) '''bungalowpark ZN :1''' village/parco de bungalows (E) '''bungalowtent ZN :1''' tenta bungalow (E) '''bungalowwijk ZN :1''' quartiero de bungalows (E) '''bungelen WW :1''' balanciar :'''hij bungelde er maar wat bij = ille esseva un pauco/un poco al margine del gruppo bunias ZN :1''' bunias '''bunker ZN :1''' fortino, casamata, blockhaus (D), bunker (D) '''bunkerbouw ZN :1''' construction de casamatas/bunkers (D) '''bunkerbouwer ZN :1''' constructor de casamatas/bunkers (D) '''bunkeren ZN :1''' prender carbon, prender carburante :'''2 (veel eten) mangiar multo, mangiar grande quantitates bunkerhaven ZN :1''' porto pro prender carbon/carburante '''bunkerstelling ZN :1''' position fortificate '''bunkertank ZN :1''' tank (E)/reservoir (F) pro le carburante '''Bunsenbrander ZN :1''' becco de Bunsen '''buntgras ZN :1''' corynephoro '''bunzing ZN :1''' putorio :'stinken als een --' = puter como un putorio '''bunzingbont ZN :1''' pelle de putorio '''bunzingval ZN :1''' pedica/trappa pro putorios '''bups ZN :1''' :'ik geef een tientje voor de hele --' = io da dece florinos pro toto '''burcht ZN :1''' castello (forte), citadella '''burchtbewoner ZN :1''' habitante de castello '''burchtdeur ZN :1''' porta de castello '''burchtgracht ZN :1''' fossato del castello '''burchtheer ZN :1''' castellano '''burchtheuvel ZN :1''' acropole '''burchtkapel ZN :1''' cappella de castello '''burchtling ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burchtbewoner''' burchtpoort ZN :1''' porta de castello '''burchtruïne ZN :1''' ruina de castello '''burchttoren ZN :1''' turre de castello '''burchtvoogd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burchtheer''' burchtvrouw ZN :1''' castellana '''burchtzaal ZN :1''' sala de castello '''burchtzaat ZN :1''' habitante de castello '''bureau ZN :1''' '''(schrijftafel) tabula a/de scriber, scriptorio, bureau (F) :2''' '''(kantoor) bureau (F), officio, agentia :'-- van de burgerlijke stand' = bureau/officio del stato civil :technisch --''' = agentia technic :-- van de bookmaker''' = agentia del bookmaker (E), agentia de sponsiones bureau-agenda ZN :1''' agenda de officio/de bureau (F) '''bureaubehoeften ZN MV :1''' ''Zie: ''schrijfbehoeften''' bureaubenodigdheden ZN MV :1''' utensiles de bureau (F)/officio '''bureauchef ZN :1''' chef (F) de officio/de bureau (F)/de servicio '''bureaucomputer ZN :1''' computator/computer (E) de officio/bureau (F) '''bureaucraat ZN :1''' bureaucrate {oo} '''bureaucratie ZN :1''' bureaucratia {oo} :'inefficiente --' = bureaucratia inefficiente :'traagheid van de --' = lentor del bureaucratia :'vergaande --' = bureaucratismo {oo} '''bureaucratisch BN :1''' bureaucratic {oo} :-- apparaat van de staat''' = apparato bureaucratic del stato :'--e mentaliteit' = mentalitate bureaucratic :een --e regering = un governamento de bureaucrates {oo} bureaucratiseren WW :1''' bureaucratisar {oo} '''bureaucratisering ZN :1''' bureaucratisation {oo} '''bureaufauteuil ZN :1''' sedia confortabile de bureau (F) '''bureaukosten ZN MV :1''' costos de bureau (F)/de officio '''bureaulade ZN :1''' tiratorio de bureau (F)/de scriptorio '''bureaulamp ZN :1''' lampa de scriptorio/de bureau (F) '''bureaulist ZN :1''' venditor de billetes '''bureaurobot ZN :1''' robot (Tsj) de tabula '''bureaustoel ZN :1''' sedia de scriptorio/de bureau (F) '''bureautijd ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bureau-uren''' bureau-uren ZN MV :1''' horas de bureau (F)/de officio '''burelen ZN MV :1''' officio, bureau (F) '''burelist ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''bureaulist''' burengerucht ZN :1''' ruitos nocturne (del vicinos) '''burenhulp ZN :1''' adjuta inter vicinos '''burenplicht ZN :1''' deber/obligation de adjutar su vicino '''burenruzie ZN :1''' querela inter vicinos '''burentwist ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burenruzie''' buret ZN :1''' buretta '''buretklem ZN :1''' pincia de buretta '''burg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burcht''' burgemeester ZN :1''' burgomaestro '''burgemeestersambt ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burgemeesterspost''' burgemeestersbenoeming ZN :1''' nomination/appunctamento de burgomaestro '''burgemeesterschap ZN :1''' carga de burgomaestro '''burgemeesterskamer ZN :1''' camera/cabinetto del burgomaestro '''burgemeestersketen ZN :1''' catena del burgomaestro '''burgemeestersketting ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burgemeestersketen''' burgemeestersplaats ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burgemeesterspost''' burgemeesterspost ZN :1''' posto de burgomaestro '''burgemeestersstoel ZN :1''' sedia del burgomaestro '''burgemeestersverkiezing ZN :1''' election de burgomaestro '''burgemeestersvrouw ZN :1''' spo(n)sa del burgomaestro '''burgemeesterszoon ZN :1''' filio de burgomaestro '''burger ZN :1''' '''(staatsburger) cive, citatano, burgese :van de --''' = civic :'opvoeding tot --' = education civic :'''dat geeft de -- moed = isto da fiducia, isto es incoragiante :2''' '''(tgov militair) civil :in --(kleding) = in (vestimentos) civil :agent in --''' = agente in civil '''burgerafkomst ZN :1''' origine burgese '''burgerbegrafenis ZN :1''' interramento civil '''burgerbescherming ZN :1''' protection civil '''burgerbestaan ZN :1''' existentia/vita burgese '''burgerbetrekking ZN :1''' empleo civil '''burgerbevolking ZN :1''' population civil :'''Bescherming Burgerbevolking = Protection Civil burgerdeugd ZN :1''' civismo, virtute civic/civil :'gebrek aan --' = incivismo '''burgerdienst ZN :1''' servicio civil, servicio militar alternative '''burgerdracht ZN :1''' vestimentos burgese '''burgerfamilie ZN :1''' familia burgese '''burgerhuis ZN :1''' casa burgese '''burgerij ZN :1''' '''(bevolking) habitante de un un urbe :2''' '''(klasse) burgesia :kleine --''' = parve burgesia '''burgerjongen ZN :1''' filio de burgese '''burgerkeuken ZN :1''' cocina burgese '''burgerklasse ZN :1''' classe de burgeses/de burgesia, burgesia '''burgerkleding ZN :1''' vestimentos civil '''burgerkost ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burgerpot''' burgerkrans ZN :1''' corona civic '''burgerkrijg ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''burgeroorlog''' burgerkring ZN :1''' circulo de burgeses '''burgerkunde ZN :1''' instruction civic '''burgerleven ZN :1''' vita/existentia civil '''burgerlijk BN :1''' civic, civil :-- wetboek''' = codice civil :'--e ongehoorzaamheid' = disobedientia civil :'-- vrijheid' = libertate civil :'-- huwelijk' = maritage/matrimonio civil :'--e staat/stand' = stato civil :'--e rechter' = judice civil :'--e rechtbank' = tribunal civil :bureau van de --e stand = officio del stato civil :register van de --e stand = registro del stato civil :akte van de --e stand = acto del stato civil :'--e autoriteiten' = autoritates civil :2''' burgese :--e afkomst''' = origine burgese :zich -- gedragen = comportar se como un parve burgese burgerlijkheid ZN :1''' mentalitate/manieras burgese/del classe medie '''burgerluchtvaart ZN :1''' aviation civil '''burgermaatschappij ZN :1''' societate/vita civil '''burgerman ZN :1''' '''(iemand uit de burgerstand) burgese :2''' '''(iemand van eenvoudige komaf) parve burgese burgermens ZN :1''' simple burgese '''burgeroorlog ZN :1''' guerra civil/intestin :'Spaanse --' = guerra civil de/in Espania '''burgerpak ZN :1''' costume/vestimentos civil '''burgerpersoneel ZN :1''' personal civil '''burgerpiloot ZN :1''' pilota civil '''burgerplicht ZN :1''' deber/obligation civic '''burgerpot ZN :1''' cocina burgese '''burgerrecht ZN :1''' derecto civil/de citatano :'''het -- verkrijgen = acquirer/obtener le derecto civil :iemand --en verlenen = conferer le derectos de citatanitate a un persona, naturalisar un persona :2''' '''(privilege) franchitia burgerrechtelijk BN :1''' civil :--e rechtshandeling''' = action civil burgerrechtenbeweging ZN :1''' movimento pro le derectos civil '''burgerregering ZN :1''' governamento civil '''burgerschap ZN :1''' derecto de citatano, citatanitate '''burgerschapskunde ZN :1''' education/instruction civic '''burgerstand ZN :1''' burgesia '''burgertrots ZN :1''' orgolio civil '''burgertrouw ZN :1''' civismo :'gebrek aan --' = incivismo '''burgertwist ZN :1''' dissension civil '''burgervader ZN :1''' burgomastro '''burgervrijheid ZN :1''' libertate civic '''burgerwacht ZN :1''' guarda civic/civil, militia urban '''burgerzin ZN :1''' civismo, spirito civic :'gebrek aan --' = incivismo '''burggraaf ZN :1''' burgrave, viceconte '''burggraafschap ZN :1''' burgraviato, vicecontato '''burggravin ZN :1''' vicecontessa '''burgheer ZN :1''' castellano '''burgvoogd ZN :1''' castellano '''burgvrouw ZN :1''' castellana '''burgwal ZN :1''' muralia, muros '''burijn ZN :1''' burin '''burijngravure ZN :1''' gravure (F) al burin '''Burkina-Faso ZN EIGN :1''' Burkina-Faso '''burlen WW :1''' '''(van herten) bramar burlesk BN :1''' burlesc :--e stijl''' = stilo burlesc :'--e poëzie' = poesia burlesc :'--e show' = show (E)/spectaculo burlesc :'--e genre' = burlesco burrie ZN :1''' lectiera '''Burundees BN :1''' burundese '''Burundees BN :1''' Burundese '''Burundi ZN :1''' Burundi '''bus ZN :1''' '''(autobus) autobus, bus, omnibus,' (touringcar)' autocar :klein --je = minibus :de -- nemen = prender le autobus/bus :met de -- gaan = ir in autobus/bus :2''' '''(trommel) cassa, bidon, latta, vasculo :blikken --''' = cassa de latta :'''een -- groenten = un latta de legumines :komt in de --''' = isto non es un problema :'''3 (brievenbus) cassa postal :op de -- doen = postar busaansluiting ZN :1''' connexion de autobus/bus :'met deze trein heb je geen --' = iste traino non connecte con un bus '''busabonnement ZN :1''' abonamento del autobus/bus '''busbaan ZN :1''' corridor de autobus/bus '''busbedrijf ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''busonderneming''' busboom ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''vuilboom''' buschauffeur ZN :1''' chauffeur (F)/conductor de autobus/bus '''busdienst ZN :1''' servicio de autobus(es)/bus(es) '''busgroente ZN :1''' verduras in latta '''bushalte ZN :1''' halto de autobuses/buses '''bush-bush ZN :1''' jungla '''bushokje ZN :1''' halto coperte del autobus/bus '''buskaart ZN :1''' abonamento del autobus/bus '''buskaartje ZN :1''' billet/ticket (E) de autobus/bus '''buskruit ZN :1''' pulvere :'''hij heeft het -- niet uitgevonden = ille non ha inventate le pulvere buskruitfabriek ZN :1''' fabrica de pulvere '''buskruitfabrikant ZN :1''' fabricante de pulvere '''buskruitvat ZN :1''' barril a pulvere '''buskruitverraad ZN :1''' conspiration del pulveres '''buslichting ZN :1''' levata, collection '''buslijn ZN :1''' linea de autobus(es)/bus(es) '''busmaatschappij ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''busonderneming''' busondernemer ZN :1''' interprenditor/exploitator {plwa} de un interprisa/compania de autobuses/buses '''busonderneming ZN :1''' interprisa/compania de autobuses/buses '''busopener ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''blikopener''' buspaal ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''haltepaal''' buspassagier ZN :1''' passagero de autobus/bus '''busreis ZN :1''' viage in autobus/bus '''busreiziger ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buspassagier''' busroute ZN :1''' linea de autobuses/buses, percurso de un autobus '''bussenvlees ZN :1''' carne in conserva/latta, corned-beef (E) '''busstation ZN :1''' station de autobuses/buses '''buste ZN :1''' '''(borstbeeld) busto :'-- zonder hoofd' = busto acephale :2''' '''(boezem) sino, pectore bustebeschermer ZN :1''' '''(schermen) protector del pectore bustehouder ZN :1''' sustenepectore '''bustemaat ZN :1''' mesura del busto '''bustewijdte ZN :1''' largor del busto '''bustocht ZN :1''' excursion in autobus '''busverbinding ZN :1''' connexion/communication de autobus/bus '''busvervoer ZN :1''' transporto in autobus/bus '''butaan ZN :1''' butano '''butaandizuur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''barnsteenzuur''' butaangas ZN :1''' gas de butano, butano '''butaangasfles ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''butagasfles''' butaanzuur ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''boterzuur''' butagas ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''butaangas''' butagasfles ZN :1''' bottilia de butano '''butagasfornuis ZN :1''' furno a/de butano '''butagaskachel ZN :1''' estufa a/de butano '''butanal ZN :1''' butanal '''butanoaat ZN :1''' butyrato '''butanol ZN :1''' butanol '''butea ZN :1''' (PLANTK) butea '''buteen ZN :1''' buteno '''buteen ZN :1''' butene '''butler ZN :1''' butler (E), dispensero '''butoor ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''roerdomp''' buts ZN :1''' marca de colpo, cavo '''butskop ZN :1''' orca '''button ZN :1''' insignia '''butylalcohol ZN :1''' alcohol butylic '''butyleen ZN :1''' butylene '''butyraat ZN :1''' butyrato '''butyrine ZN :1''' butyrina '''butyrometer ZN :1''' butyrometro '''buur ZN :1''' vicino :'''beter een goede -- dan een verre vriend = melio un bon vicino que un amico lontan buurdame ZN :1''' vicina '''buurjongen ZN :1''' filio del vicinos '''buurkind ZN :1''' infante del vicinos '''buurland ZN :1''' pais vicin/limitrophe/confinante '''buurlieden ZN :1''' vicinos '''buurlui ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''buurlieden''' buurman ZN :1''' vicino :'naaste --' = vicino immediate '''buurmeisje ZN :1''' filia del vicinos '''buurpraatje ZN :1''' '''(praatje met de buren) conversation con le vicinos :2''' '''(kletspraatje) commatrage buurschap ZN :1''' '''(buurt, gehucht) vico :2''' :-- houden''' = esser in bon terminos con le vicinos buurstaat ZN :1''' stato vicin/limitrophe '''buurt ZN :1''' quartiero :'drukke --' = quartiero animate :'beruchte --' = quartiero malfamate :'rosse --' = quartiero del prostitution :'''2 (nabijheid) proximitate, vicinitate :dat komt in de -- van de waarheid = isto es in le proximitate del veritate, isto es vicin al veritate buurtbewaking ZN :1''' surveliantia del quartiero '''buurtbewoner ZN :1''' habitante del (mesme) quartiero '''buurtbioscoop ZN :1''' cinema de quartiero '''buurtblad ZN :1''' jornal de quartiero '''buurtbus ZN :1''' autobus/bus de quartiero '''buurtcafé ZN :1''' caffe/café (F)/bar (E) de quartiero '''buurtcentrum ZN :1''' centro de quartiero '''buurten WW :1''' (ir a) visitar le vicinos '''buurtfeest ZN :1''' festa de quartiero '''buurthuis ZN :1''' casa de quartiero '''buurthuiswerk ZN :1''' activitates del casa de quartiero '''buurtkrant ZN :1''' jornal de quartiero '''buurtschap ZN :1''' vico '''buurtschool ZN :1''' schola de quartiero '''buurtspoorweg ZN :1''' ferrovia vicin '''buurtvereniging ZN :1''' association de quartiero/de vicinos '''buurtverkeer ZN :1''' traffico local '''buurtvoorzieningen ZN MV :1''' servicios/facilitates local '''buurtwerk ZN :1''' travalio de quartiero '''buurtwerker ZN :1''' animator de quartiero, travaliator social '''buurtwinkel ZN :1''' magazin de quartiero '''buurvrouw ZN :1''' vicina '''buxi ZN :1''' ''Zie: ''lijntaxi''' buxus ZN :1''' '''(buksboom) buxo b.v. :1''' '''(Afk.: bijvoorbeeld) per exemplo, p.e. B.W. :1''' '''(Afk.: Burgerlijk Wetboek) Codice Civil bypass ZN :1''' (MED) bypass (E) '''bypassoperatie ZN :1''' operation de bypass (E) '''byte ZN :1''' (COMP) byte (E) '''Byzantijn ZN :1''' byzantino, habitante de Byzantio '''byzantijns BN :1''' byzantin :--e Rijk''' = Imperio Byzantin :'--e miniaturen' = miniaturas byzantin :kenner van de --e cultuur = byzantinista Byzantinisme ZN :1''' byzantinismo '''byzantinologie ZN :1''' byzantinologia '''byzantinoloog ZN :1''' byzantinologo '''Byzantium ZN EIGN :1 Byzantio